La valeur d'une âme
by A. Harlem
Summary: "L'homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux. Il est le seul capable d'infliger une douleur à ses congénères sans autre motif que le plaisir. Marc Twain." Bonney apprendra que le diable n'est pas marionnettiste, et qu'il ne fait pas arriver les choses comme bon lui semble. Il préfère dresser un décor et attendre simplement son heure. /!AU, OOC/!Fiction à thèmes sombres!/
1. Prologue

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Il était une fois, Harlem qui regardait un film, entre deux coups d'œil à un de ses mangas favoris, et qui eut l'inspiration… si je vous disais leurs titres, vous en sauriez beaucoup trop (HA !), alors commençons la frustration dès ces premières lignes._**

 ** _Je sais pas encore en combien de parties cette fiction tiendra. Entre 30 et 50 chapitres environ. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'elle non plus ne sera pas abandonnée puisque je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, comme toujours ! (me torturer est inutile, je ne dirai rien.) Quand j'en saurai plus, vous serez au jus.  
_**

 **Plus sérieusement, cette fiction abordera des thèmes sombres et difficiles _, qui peuvent toucher les ressentis et les croyances de chacun. Vous avez eu un aperçu d'un foutoir du même acabit avec Rendez-vous en Enfer [Instant pub !] (Ah, ouais ; T'es là, toi aussi. Tss.) [Ouais, heureusement, sinon tu ferais n'importe quoi !]  
_**

 ** _La liste est encore non-exhaustive, mais attendez-vous à devoir composer avec... *fouille dans ses notes, se racle la gorge* (j'en ai les genoux qui tremblent, sérieux j'me consterne tellement -_-) : de l'inceste, des abus physiques et psychologiques, de la religion, des formes d'excès de toutes sortes… et bien sûr, un langage cru et rude._ Je ne fais l'apologie d'aucune de ces choses. _Le premier qui me traite de malade mentale se verra gratifié d'une visite gratuite chez mon psy, qui se fera une joie de lui expliquer les subtilités de la folie chez l'être humain._**

 **Ma perversité a ses limites, les scènes ne seront jamais inutilement sur-décrites _(beaucoup de choses se passent de mots, à mon humble avis) mais s'il y en a, je signalerai les passages peut-être trop marquants pour certains d'entre vous en prévenant en début de chapitre, histoire de ne pas casser la lecture pour les plus téméraires (ou moins sensibles, au choix)._**

 ** _Pour faire gros, certains flash-back représentent les véritables souvenirs d'une personne à qui c_** ** _ette fiction est dédiée, quelqu'un qui m'aura beaucoup aidée dans ma rédaction en me donnant ses impressions, ses ressentis sur mes écrits... et son expérience (triste) sur le sujet. Stand up pour ton courage au quotidien._**

 _ **Re-belote, pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent pas les en-têtes : à vos risques et périls.  
**_

 ** _Je parlerai de nombreuses choses qui choqueront peut-être certains d'entre vous.  
Pour changer, hein...  
Gardez toutefois à l'esprit que ce n'est qu'une fiction, même si, pour 70% de ce qui s'y passe, beaucoup de choses décrites sont la triste réalité de nombreuses personnes._**

 ** _Ah, et je vais tenter de faire de l'humour. Parce que oui, même dans les moments les plus noirs, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour vous relever, peu importe ce que c'est._**

 ** _Je continue sur un rythme a minima hebdomadaire, comme pour mes fictions précédentes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout, et je vous laisse avec le prologue._**

 ** _Baci !_**

 ** _Harlem, votre dévouée*_**

 _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Toute vie a un prix.

Reste à savoir quel montant on est prêt à donner pour la sienne.

Vous avez le choix.  
On a toujours le choix.  
C'est comme ça que nous avons été créés : grand cadeau de Dieu, magnanime ce jour-là, qui nous a dotés du libre-arbitre.

Je ne sais pas combien vaut ma vie.

Enfin, si… j'en ai une petite idée.

Le prix de cette vie, je l'ai déjà payé, et j'ai un dernier échéancier à régler.  
Une dernière dette.

J'ai choisi.  
Longtemps auparavant.  
J'ai eu le temps d'oublier et de passer à autre chose.  
Mais l' _hallali_ sonne et je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

À la réflexion… c'est cher payé pour la vie que j'ai eue.

* * *

 _ **Je vous donne rendez-vous très vite (vendredi prochain, donc) pour le premier chapitre... j'attends vos impressions sur ce prologue, elles sont les bienvenues ! :)**_


	2. Mauvais rêve

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Tellement de... d'enthousiasme de votre part, c'est... je... *crie dans son coussin* Vous êtes au rendez-vous dès le début, et votre argument le plus frappant pour moi, c'est "On lit parce que ça vient de toi", vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche...!_**

 ** _On se met tout de suite en condition avec ce premier chapitre. J'avoue qu'il est bien cru, dès le début, mais promis, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.  
_**

 ** _Même si ça peut paraître dur… essayez de lire. Essayez, vraiment. La plupart d'entre vous ne seront pas dérangé(e)s, mais pour les plus sensibles, faites simplement comme vous le sentez. Je vous promets qu'au sens strict du terme, il n'y aura rien d'insoutenable.  
_**

 ** _J'emprunte également à ma très chère Evercloud la petite particularité de sa fiction en cours, à savoir débuter et conclure les chapitres à l'aide de quelques citations. J'ai l'autorisation datée, signée, tamponnée. Merci, mademoiselle :)  
_**

 ** _Je ne vous dirai pas "Enjoy it", ça sera réservé pour le prochain chapitre...  
_**

 ** _Néanmoins, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture..._**

 ** _Les guests, rendez-vous en bas de page ! :)_**

* * *

 _ **« Albert Einstein disait, une question parfois me laisse perplexe :**_  
 _ **est-ce moi, ou les autres qui sont fous ? »**_

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

 _« La gifle est cuisante ; je suis sonnée par la force qu'elle dégage. Je chancelle et je vais m'écrouler contre le buffet de la salle à manger.  
La vache… ma tête… Des pas courent vers moi et deux bras m'entourent.  
Parfum léger. Floral. Réconfortant._

\- _M'man…_

\- _Ça suffit ! arrête ça !_

 _Sa voix est implorante… ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse.  
C'est à lui. Je la repousse pour qu'elle retourne dans la cuisine. C'est entre mon père et moi, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se mêle de ça. C'est mon unique leitmotiv, ici : quand c'est moi qu'il frappe, il lui fiche la paix. Et ça, ça vaut bien tout ce que je peux endurer._

\- _Va-t'en…_

\- _RELÈVE-TOI ! hurle la voix tonitruante de mon père._

\- _M'man… va-t'en… !_

 _Ses cheveux blonds balayent mon visage et j'ai l'envie soudaine de me réfugier dans ses bras, comme quand j'étais enfant. Je ne peux plus faire ça, maintenant. C'est à moi de la protéger._

 _Ma vision se rajuste et une main saisit mes cheveux. Je grimace et j'attrape le poignet qui me décolle du sol – j'ai l'impression que ma peau se détache de mon crâne, sa poigne est démentielle. Il me traîne à travers le salon et une peur primaire me glace le ventre. Ma mère veut me retenir mais je la repousse du pied._

 _Les portes claquent pendant qu'il me traîne dans le couloir. Et les voisins ne disent rien, comme tous les soirs. Il y en a bien un qui a essayé d'intervenir, quand les cris de ma mère se sont ajoutés aux miens, il y a des années de ça. Mon père a foutu le feu à sa voiture et le type a déménagé la semaine d'après – le message était passé. Depuis, c'est silence radio de la part du voisinage. Quand mon père commence à élever la voix, j'entends des volets se fermer et des portes d'entrées se verrouiller. Et je sais que personne ne fera rien pour nous sortir de là._

\- _J'VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE !_

 _La porte du cagibi s'ouvre et mon dos heurte les étagères ; je me relève, titubante, et je me jette contre la porte avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste._

\- _Prends-toi-en à quelqu'un d'ta taille !_

 _La provocation, c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux. Ses pas font demi-tour et la porte se rouvre dans un claquement sec ; je m'efforce de ne pas trembler – je ne veux pas lui offrir cette satisfaction.  
Sa main est presque caressante quand il me relève le menton.  
… je préfère encore qu'il me frappe._

 _Il s'accroupit et ses doigts se crispent sur ma mâchoire, alors que ses yeux noirs injectés de sang me fixent hargneusement.  
J'ai du mal à croire que je suis sa fille. J'ai toujours espéré que ma mère me dise que j'étais l'enfant d'un total inconnu, plutôt que la progéniture d'un monstre comme lui._

\- _Je m'occupe de la garce et quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, si tu l'as pas fermée… je reviens te voir._

 _Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau et son haleine avinée me balaye le visage. C'est immonde, et l'odeur me soulève le cœur ; il n'y a rien dans ses yeux. C'est creux, vide. Pas de compassion, de regrets…_

 _Les remords étaient légion, quand j'étais gamine. Tous les matins, il me ramenait des croissants, et un bouquet de roses rouges pour ma mère. Et tous les jours, on se laissait embobiner. Et puis toutes ces douceurs se sont espacées, pour finir par disparaître. Mon père n'a qu'une devise : « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Très bonne justification pour un type qui a la main leste dès que l'envie lui en prend._

\- _Laisse-la tranquille… elle a rien fait !_

\- _Ras-l'cul de vos jérémiades ! Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille !_

 _La porte du cagibi claque et ses pas s'éloignent. Je me déchaîne contre la porte en maudissant d'avoir hérité de la fragilité de ma mère. Si j'avais eu sa force à lui, il n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur elle ou sur moi. Mais voilà, Maman m'a toujours dit que le monde était injuste et qu'il se chargeait très bien de nous le rappeler régulièrement._

 _Sa voix s'élève et j'entends ma mère implorer, alors que les chaises se renversent – elle doit essayer de lui échapper, comme d'habitude. Je serre les dents et je m'acharne sur la serrure à m'en faire mal. Mes faibles coups d'épaules ne changent rien et les bruits d'une raclée sévère montent jusqu'à moi.  
Mais elle non plus, elle ne dit rien.  
C'est à la fois notre qualité et notre défaut : quand il la frappe, elle se tait. Parce que chaque coup qu'elle reçoit est un coup que je ne prends pas. Elle me répète que c'est son devoir – me protéger._

 _… mais ma mère ne peut plus me protéger de tout comme quand j'étais enfant._

 _Les gémissements s'éteignent, remplacés par des sanglots incontrôlables. Je déteste la voir pleurer à cause de cet enfoiré.  
Je le hais._

 _Je le hais._

 _Je le hais…_

 _La porte d'entrée claque et le silence revient. Oppressant._

\- _M'man… ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de réponse… mais je l'entends respirer. Difficilement, mais elle est toujours vivante. C'est le seul repère auquel je peux m'accrocher… la respiration de ma mère.  
Quand j'étais petite, je m'endormais toujours sur ses genoux, l'oreille contre sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre, je sentais son souffle tiède, et je partais dans les nimbes du sommeil. C'est l'inverse, à présent : ma mère s'endort dans mes bras, dans mon lit. Loin de lui._

 _Il est rarement là, la nuit. Il découche. Il va se saouler encore plus ou voir les putes au coin de la rue… j'en sais rien. Je m'en fous. La seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est le bien-être de ma mère. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut… au moins, quand il n'est pas là, on a un tant soit peu la paix._

 _Je me tasse contre la porte, l'oreille contre le battant, et je ferme les yeux ; la respiration de ma mère s'apaise… je pense qu'elle s'est endormie.  
C'est lent, régulier.  
Le rythme me berce et mes membres s'engourdissent ; la position, l'adrénaline qui retombe…  
Le sommeil m'emporte à son tour et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit sans rêves. Loin de ma maison que j'appelle le Théâtre des Horreurs.  
C'est ce que je préfère, les nuits sans rêves. Je ne me berce pas d'illusions, et je ne fais pas de cauchemars non plus._

 _Un claquement sec me réveille et la lumière inonde le cagibi ; déjà… ?_

 _Je grimace et mon père me pousse au sol, avant de me flanquer un coup de pied dans le flanc. Je vacille et me raccroche au mur en serrant les dents._

 _Quelle heure est-il… ?  
Mes yeux accrochent sa montre. Six heures trente._

 _J'ai tout juste le temps pour me rendre présentable avant le collège._

\- _Va la ramasser. Y'a le petit-déjeuner à préparer, grogne-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine._

 _Je m'exécute, clignant des yeux pour m'habituer à la clarté du soleil qui passe par les fenêtres et je traverse la maison pour retrouver ma mère étendue au milieu du salon ; elle saigne du nez et de la lèvre, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai déjà vu et connu bien pire. Juste des égratignures, rien de cassé. Je touche ses côtes et palpe ses membres pour vérifier qu'elle n'a aucune fracture.  
Restée comme ça toute la nuit, loin de moi, sans personne pour l'aider.  
Mes mains tremblent.  
Mon père est affalé dans le canapé et regarde la télé, le regard vitreux. Il ne nous accorde même pas un regard – tant mieux. Je soulève doucement ma mère contre moi et une grimace parcourt son visage._

\- _… Bonney ?_

\- _C'est moi, m'man. Viens… on va préparer le déjeuner…_

 _Elle titube et je garde mes bras autour d'elle pour la guider dans la pièce, loin du malade qui somnole sur le canapé._

 _Il va bientôt partir pour son boulot et elle va avoir du temps pour souffler avant ce soir, entre deux séances de ménage – oui, parce que ce gros porc a des principes. Il veut que la maison soit impeccable, « au cas où ». Mais au cas où quoi ? Ma mère n'a pas le droit de faire rentrer qui que ce soit, et même si je le pouvais, je n'inviterais personne._

 _Et puis… j'ai aucun ami. Tout le monde se fout de moi, mais il n'y en a pas un seul qui connaisse quoique ce soit à ma vie. Y'a bien deux ou trois mecs qui essayent de prendre ma défense mais si toute la classe s'y met, ils font comme tout le monde. Ils détournent le regard à la longue._

 _Je ne leur en veux même pas. Je ferais sûrement pareil à leur place. Par simplicité._

 _Je pose la nourriture sur un plateau et je vais le déposer devant mon père, qui ne daigne même pas m'accorder un regard. Qu'il ne me remercie pas… ça ne me choque pas. Mais que mon existence lui soit à ce point égale quand il n'a pas à me frapper…_

\- _Bonney... ta douche, chérie... dépêche-toi...  
_

 _La voix de ma mère me sort de mes pensées ; je me détourne du canapé sans un mot, et je traverse le couloir pour entrer dans la salle de bain, où je laisse tomber mes vêtements au sol._

 _Comme tous les matins, je détaille mon corps du regard._

 _Des hématomes, j'en ai de la tête aux pieds. Et c'est vraiment pas ma veine… on a sport, aujourd'hui. Mes muscles me tiraillent et j'ai du mal à respirer – si ça ne s'arrange pas, j'irai voir l'infirmière du lycée. Elle ne dira pas grand-chose, mais elle pourra me dire ce que j'ai et comment le soigner. Sûrement une côte plus amochée que d'habitude.  
_

 _Je sais que je ne mange pas assez, mais mon corps me parait encore plus mince qu'à l'ordinaire – mon père ne cesse de grossir et moi de maigrir. Je me rappelle des photographies où ma mère était une petite plante toute en courbes et en formes. Une taille marquée, une poitrine voluptueuse et des hanches pleines.  
C'est à peine si elle fait mon poids, aujourd'hui. Grande, toujours, mais le teint blafard et les yeux cernés. Elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, elle aussi – privations et manque d'appétit. Et même si je la trouve toujours aussi jolie, elle se cache. Mon père n'aime pas qu'on la voit. Elle porte des vieux pulls et des pantalons informes – si elle a le malheur de montrer un bout de peau autre que sa tête et ses mains... j'ose même pas en imaginer les conséquences.  
_

 _Je frissonne et me détourne de mes pensées morbides en montant dans la douche ; l'eau est à peine tiède – il a déjà dû vider la cuve – mais ça ne fait rien. Me laver ne me prend qu'une petite minute, et je retrouve la chaleur du radiateur, emmitouflée dans ma serviette._

 _J'enfile mes sous-vêtements en grimaçant, courbaturée, avant de passer un collant sous ma jupe – ça limite la casse et ce que les autres peuvent distinguer sous les plis anthracite du tissu – sans lâcher mon reflet du regard. Ce n'est pas par narcissisme, c'est pour ancrer cette image dans ma mémoire, comme je le fais chaque matin._

 _Pour ne pas oublier et ne pas pardonner._

 _L'excuse est facile… tellement facile qu'il ne prend plus le temps de nous en sortir une pour justifier ses emportements ; de toute manière, tout est toujours de notre faute._

 _J'enfile ma chemise, la boutonne et la lisse ; mon père a horreur de tout ce qui est négligé et je ne veux pas le provoquer dès le matin. Pas alors que je vais laisser Maman totalement seule avec ce monstre, même quelques minutes._

 _Je quitte la salle de bain et je retrouve ma sacoche, mon sac de sport, mon carton à dessins et mon sac de fusains et de peintures, que je regarde avec un sourire mince. Aujourd'hui, cours de dessin. Ce que je préfère._

 _Ma mère voit mon regard brillant et me sourit en me caressant les cheveux – je boucle, j'y peux rien, et rien n'arrangera les choses sur ma tête. Doucement, elle entreprend de les tresser, et le toucher de ses mains me fait du bien. Des caresses dont je perds l'habitude, remplacées par les doigts de mon père quand il me tire par les cheveux. Ma mère noue la natte d'un habile jeu d'élastique, et je me détourne pour ouvrir le placard sans faire de bruit ; s'il croit que je fouille dans ses affaires, je vais le regretter.  
Je passe mes chaussures cirées et la veste d'uniforme de l'école, avant d'embrasser ma mère sur la joue, longuement._

\- _À ce soir… ?_

\- _Mmn. Sois sage, aujourd'hui._

\- _Comme toujours. Je t'aime._

\- _Je t'aime, chérie._

 _Je lui souris, prends mes clés et sors dans l'allée bétonnée, que je descends avant de franchir le portail – juste à temps ; le bus s'approche de l'arrêt._

 _Je traverse la route et je grimpe dans l'espace surchauffé, où la plupart des élèves comatent dans leurs sièges. Il est à peine sept heures, et ma journée me fatigue déjà._

 _Je n'aime pas les gens de ma classe._

 _La plupart me sont indifférents, mais l'autre moitié passe son temps à se foutre de ma gueule. Je ne leur ressemble pas, et ils sentent qu'ils doivent se tenir à l'écart. Les autres aiment simplement me martyriser ; ça glisse sur moi comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, comme dirait ma mère. Sérieusement, je m'en contrefous : tout ce qu'ils pourront dire ou faire ne sera jamais aussi… aussi dégradant que ce que mon père me fait subir. Il y a bien une brochette de gens qui essaye de calmer le jeu quand ça va trop loin, mais je ne sais pas s'ils demandent aux autres de la fermer parce que le bruit les dérange, ou si me voir me faire frapper les met mal à l'aise._

 _Le Directeur n'a pas d'avis sur la question ; il connait mon père et il est comme les autres : il n'ose rien dire. Et puis, c'est mieux comme ça. Chacun à sa place, et tout ira bien. En échange… il me fiche relativement la paix. Les autres profs aussi._

 _Le seul qui m'accorde de l'intérêt, c'est Shanks, le prof de dessin._

 _C'est un marginal, comme moi. En même temps… avec le bras en moins qu'il a, difficile de nier son handicap. Enfin, comme il le répète souvent, il a de la chance dans son malheur. Il a perdu le bras gauche alors qu'il est droitier… coup de bol, comme il dit.  
Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être méchamment bon. Il est très doué et c'est fou de le voir passer d'un extrême à l'autre ; il boit du rhum comme un trou, se rase quand il a le temps, et il a toujours les cheveux dans la figure. Artiste maudit, quoi. Il peut passer des heures à hurler de rire avec vous, mais quand il dessine, il ne plaisante jamais._

 _Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et je ferme les yeux, en me demandant ce que les autres vont bien pouvoir trouver comme idées pour me prendre la tête._

 _Le bus arrête sa course devant l'école et les portes s'ouvrent, laissant passer le flot d'élèves. Je prends mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires et je suis la dernière à sortir, sous le temps grisâtre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, mon carton à dessin a ses limites. Je presse le pas pour franchir les grilles et j'arrive dans le bâtiment de sciences, où nos casiers nous attendent.  
… bon, pour pas changer, le mien a eu droit à une décoration personnelle._

 _Je me faufile jusqu'à lui et je tourne et retourne la molette pour trouver mon code ; il s'ouvre en grinçant et j'échange mes livres de cours pour la journée. La vision du livre d'algèbres me fait penser que je vais encore me ramasser une salle note au contrôle de lundi dernier…_

 _Je suis pas scolaire, c'est mon gros défaut. Enfin, je le serais sûrement davantage si j'avais pas un gros lard alcoolique pour m'empêcher de réviser plus de dix minutes par jour. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé l'école, sauf depuis qu'on a des cours de dessin. J'étais naze, avant. Même pas foutue de dessiner un chat. Et maintenant, avec Shanks… je me suis vraiment améliorée. Il dit souvent qu'il y a quelque chose dans ma peinture ou mon dessin de vraiment beau, et je me surprends à y croire.  
Il me donne quelques cours, quand je n'ai rien à faire et qu'il n'enseigne pas. Je passe du temps dans l'atelier et ça reste entre nous – sinon, j'imagine même pas la réaction des andouilles de l'école, toujours à l'affût d'un scoop ou d'une vacherie à raconter sur moi._

 _Je referme mon casier et je m'éloigne vers le gymnase avec mon sac de sport ; football américain, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi je sens que ça va être désastreux… ?_

 _Le prof est sur le terrain et s'assure que tout est en place. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en biais avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires.  
Ce type, je le hais. Il sait très bien ce que me fait mon père, il l'a déjà vu de ses propres yeux lors de la dernière réunion parents-profs, et ça ne l'empêche pas de me traiter comme si je n'étais rien._

 _Les mecs chahutent et se poussent en roulant des mécaniques ; à treize ans, la plupart commencent déjà à muer – transformation en marche. Les formes des autres filles s'arrondissent, leurs seins enflent, leurs hanches commencent à s'élargir un peu… moi, je rentre encore dans mes vêtements de primaire, j'ai la voix flûtée et mes courbes… sont aux abonnées absentes.  
Alors, le minus, c'est moi. Même Coby, le maigrichon geek de la classe, est un poids lourd à côté de moi ; tout le monde se contrefiche de ses cheveux roses._

 _J'aimerais les teindre de la même manière, mais ça ne passera jamais, mon père est capable de me raser le crâne pendant mon sommeil._

 _Je laisse tomber mes vêtements et j'enfile mon jogging et mon tee-shirt en me dépêchant, pour que personne ne remarque rien – je passe pour une pudique paranoïaque, mais au moins, les autres filles ne voient pas les bleus sur ma peau._

 _J'ai honte d'arborer les marques que mon père laisse sur mon corps._

 _Le sifflet de Crocodile résonne et les portes s'ouvrent pour nous laisser passer dehors, sous le temps maussade._

\- _Deux équipes de onze ! On s'dépêche !_

 _Le clan des grosses brutes et des mijaurées se regroupe et je me retrouve avec le reste de la classe, pas loin de Zoro. Tout le monde se rassemble et, d'autorité, il commence à nous organiser selon nos postes. J'ai jamais rien compris aux règles, j'suis trop nulle pour tout ce qui touche au sport et franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais j'essaye de ne pas faire mon asociale et je me mêle à l'équipe._

\- _Bon, le but c'est de garder la possession du ballon le plus longtemps possible. Faut qu'on dépasse quatre yards pour ça. Ça correspond aux traits blancs, pour ceux qui s'en rappellent pas. Il faut marquer le plus de points possibles et faut savoir jouer fin. On peut très bien faire des field goal depuis le terrain et marquer trois points par trois points, mais on peut aussi tout donner pour passer de l'autre côté des lignes adverses et faire un touchdown pour marquer plus de points._

 _… j'ai mal à la tête, là. Zoro voit mon air perdu et me sourit ; je lui rends son sourire avec une certaine timidité, et je baisse les yeux vers le sol en me rappelant qu'il vaut beaucoup plus que moi.  
Mon père m'aura conditionnée dans chaque aspect de mon existence. Même dans mon rapport aux autres._

 _Zoro poursuit son speech et je me place en ligne, en sachant pertinemment comment va finir la séance ; la pluie commence à tomber, et le terrain déjà boueux va devenir une vraie patinoire. L'équipe adverse se place aussi et j'ai Bellamy en face de moi.  
Cool.  
C'est officiel, si on père ne me tue pas, lui le fera, je vais mourir là.  
Je veux dire… sérieusement. Ce type frappe presque aussi fort que mon père, à la différence près qu'il est vicieux. Mon père se contente de taper sur ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Bellamy, lui, sait exactement où appuyer pour faire réellement mal. Que je sois une fille ou pas, il s'en balance pas mal._

\- _Au coup de sifflet ! s'écrie Crocodile, à quelques mètres de là._

 _Le sifflement résonne sur le terrain et trois secondes plus tard, la douleur dans mes côtes me tétanise. Le poing de Bellamy me broie le ventre et de la salive teintée de sang écume ma bouche ; après les coups de cette nuit, c'est plus que ce que mon corps peut supporter.  
Je voudrais tellement lui rendre ça.  
Lui crier que je ne suis pas la gosse fragile qu'il imagine et qu'un jour, je me vengerai de tout ça.  
_

 _J'entends quelqu'un hurler à la faute quand je m'effondre au sol et bientôt, des voix éclatent et montent. Crocodile passe à côté de moi sans m'accorder d'attention, alors que ma vision se brouille._

 _Je respire plus. J'arrive pas à me calmer et mes poumons restent désespérément vides. Les murmures résonnent alors que Crocodile demande gentiment à Bellamy de faire attention la prochaine fois, sous les protestations de mon équipe._

\- _Relève-toi, m'ordonne-t-il.  
_

 _J'peux pas, connard._

\- _M'sieur, elle a vraiment pas l'air bien._

\- _T'es pas en sucre, Jewelry. Relève-toi… !_

 _J'essaye. Je jure que j'essaye. Je roule sur le ventre et je me hisse à bout de bras, mais la douleur me paralyse ; Crocodile soupire et m'agrippe le bras pour me redresser d'un geste sec. Quelque chose semblent se briser en moi et une plainte s'étrangle dans ma gorge.  
Je vais m'évanouir s'il a le malheur de recommencer._

 _La plupart des élèves ont un mouvement de recul, avant de foudroyer Bellamy du regard. Cet abruti lève les mains en signe de reddition, anxieux._

\- _Oh, les mecs, c'est pas moi, ça… !_

 _Le mal est fait ; tout le monde peut voir les résultats de l'attention particulière que mon père m'a portée hier soir. La honte et l'angoisse me donnent envie de me foutre au fond d'un trou. Mais tout ça, ça reste secondaire à côté de la sensation d'étouffer qui m'oppresse._

 _Je ne demande pas de compassion.  
Je ne demande pas d'aide, ou quoi que ce soit.  
Je veux simplement qu'on me traite avec un minimum d'humanité, ce que personne à part Shanks n'a fait depuis des années.  
N'importe quel prof sensé m'aurait demandé si tout allait bien, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, si je voulais en parler… mais ici, dans ce bled pourri, personne ne dit rien._

 _C'est l'omertà, la loi du silence, on se croirait en Sicile ou dans un vieux film de Coppola. Mais voilà… le film c'est ma vie, et tous ceux qui se taisent doivent vivre avec la conscience dérangée._

 _… c'est ce que j'espère, en tout cas._

 _La douleur me donne la nausée._

 _J'ai la gerbe._

 _Le sang bourdonne dans mes oreilles._

 _Crocodile me secoue._

 _S'il croit que ça va m'aider..._

 _Je tombe à genoux, et la dernière chose que je sens, c'est la boue glacée contre ma joue, avant que le noir m'emporte. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut quand la sonnerie de mon réveil résonne dans la chambre.  
Ma chambre.  
Pas l'autre.  
Ce bourdonnement persiste, dans ma tête, et le goût de sang dans ma bouche est toujours là.

... oh, et il peut pas la fermer, celui-là ?!  
Je balance un coup de poing rageur sur cette saloperie maléfique qui braille tout ce qu'elle peut et me laisse retomber dans les oreillers, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Toujours les mêmes rêves.  
Les mêmes souvenirs.  
Les mêmes angoisses.  
Mon père.  
Le regard des autres.  
Leur jugement.  
Leur silence égoïste.

Je reste là, à fixer la cloison sans vraiment la voir.  
C'est à se demander quand est-ce que je vais avoir droit à un peu de répit… Pas demain la veille, apparemment.

Mon portable sonne, prenant le relai de mon… hé bien, mon défunt réveil ; je lui coupe le sifflet et je me décide à me lever, enfin, en remontant le couloir pour rejoindre ma salle de bain. J'ai le sommeil lourd depuis quelques années – depuis que je ne vis plus avec celui qui m'empêchait de fermer l'œil plus de quelques heures par nuit, en fait – et mon corps a l'air de vouloir rattraper son quota manqué ; manque de bol, j'ai des horaires usants, mais j'ai toujours cet infime plaisir à retrouver mon appartement vide quand je rentre de cours.

Infime, seulement, parce que j'ai payé cher le prix de cette apparente tranquillité.

Je peux dormir où je veux, quand je veux.

Personne ne me frappe.  
Personne ne m'enferme dans la cave ou dans le cagibi du couloir.  
Personne ne m'affame quand l'envie lui en prend.  
... personne.  
... c'est aussi ce qui définit l'endroit où je vis.  
... je suis simplement... seule.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, mais c'est ce que j'ai eu.  
Exactement comme le dit le dicton : on a pas toujours ce que l'on désire.

… ouais, ça, la vie s'est chargée de me l'apprendre très tôt.

 _ **.**_

 _ **« Il n'y a pas de formule magique pour réussir, sauf peut-être une acceptation inconditionnelle de la vie**_  
 _ **et de ce qu'elle apporte.  
Arthur Rubinstein. »**_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux guests :**_

Trésor : _Hey, ça faisait longtemps ! Vrai que c'était vague, comme prologue, mais ici ça se précise plus niveau ambiance... Bonney fait aussi partie de mon top des filles de OP, elle est très directe, ça me plaît ! Et Law... Law reste Law, ma foi, avec des bons comme des mauvais côtés ;) Comme les autres, tu me mets la pression à travers tes compliments, il va falloir que je maintienne le cap ! ^^ Je suis ravie de te revoir parmi nous, et je te dis à très vite ! Merci !_

 _Ayako : Bonjour, noble Loukoum d'Aquitaine ! J'espère que le niveau de la fiction sera celui que tu attends ! Les Bisounours sont au bout à droite, nous on part tout de suite sur la gauche, dis bonjour à la pancarte ~... Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

 _Je vous revois vendredi prochain, avec un chapitre bien plus light ! :) J'attends vos impressions !_


	3. Débuts chaotiques

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci pour votre suivi ! Woah, et toutes vos reviews, c'est un excellent démarrage ! Merci, merci encore :) !  
Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus light, et le voilà... votre patience sera récompensée, Docteur la Mort se réveille et entre enfin en scène...  
Mention spéciale à Flllora : j'espère que ta tenue est prête, soies pas en retard, je suis déjà à la barre, t'es tellement dans la merde dès ce 3ème chapitre... !_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à rajouter, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, les guests sont attendus en bas, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« La honte n'a pas pour fondement une faute que nous aurions commise,**_  
 _ **mais la sensation insupportable que cette humiliation est visible par tous. »  
Milan Kandera**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

J'enfile mes écouteurs et croise les chevilles, appuyée contre le mur de la salle de classe, dans le couloir ; je regarde les élèves aller et venir, le brouhaha qui résonne par-dessus la musique dans mes oreilles. L'école grouille de monde, à cette heure-ci, avec les allées et venues entre les ateliers et les amphis de cours théoriques. Ça bavasse, ça rit… ça pleure, aussi, selon le prof que vous êtes susceptible d'avoir, ou la matière incriminée. Vous pouvez être une bête en sérigraphie et échouer lamentablement à reproduire une pomme, ou être doué pour faire un paysage remarquable et faire malheureusement ressembler votre voisin de classe à Stitch s'il vous prend l'envie de le dessiner.

Ah, ouais, j'ai oublié de préciser. Shanks m'a convaincue.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve à traîner mes guêtres dans une école d'art, à trimballer mes œuvres plus ou moins – surtout plus – encombrantes à travers la ville, par le bus ou le métro, pour tenter de décrocher mon diplôme au bout de 5 années passées dans ce trou à hippies. Pas la peine de hurler que je n'ai pas les outils intellectuels pour comprendre, c'est un fait, point ; les gens d'ici sont hyper perchés. À mon échelle, on va considérer que je ne suis pas mieux : j'ai un look assez décalé pour me fondre dans cette population hétéroclite, même si… au fond, je reste hors de la mêlée.

C'est pas par prétention, je me sens pas au-dessus, loin de là. J'ai juste des démons qui me collent au corps et qui se rappellent à moi, que ce soit en rêve ou même pendant la journée, et qui me donneront toujours la sensation de ne pas appartenir à ce groupe, de ne pas pouvoir adhérer à leur quotidien.

\- … oh, mais ferme-la un peu, tu veux… ? grogne une voix sur ma droite.

Je souris et retire une oreillette pour mieux entendre la voix mélodieuse de mon meilleur pote, qui doit être en train d'envoyer chier le blond précieux qui nous sert d'ami commun. Que personne ne se méprenne, j'adore Sanji, mais je suis beaucoup, beaucoup plus proche de Zoro.

… comme beaucoup d'autres, il a compris que j'avais cessé d'être en sécurité dans ma propre maison. À la différence près que lui a fait ce que personne n'avait jamais osé faire – il m'a traitée comme son égale. Il partageait ma table au self, s'asseyait près de moi en cours, squattait à côté de mon siège dans le bus quand il me raccompagnait le soir ou venait me chercher le matin. Autant dire qu'il a essuyé plus de crises de nerfs, de rage et de larmes que n'importe qui, mais il est toujours resté.

Oh, notre entente est loin d'être parfaite, mais c'est comme ça que je l'apprécie.

\- Hé ben démerde-toi, mais t'as intérêt à être foutrement à l'heure, menace-t-il dans son téléphone en fendant la foule à l'aide de coups d'épaules, indifférent aux protestations des élèves bousculés.

Il raccroche et se penche sur moi pour embrasser ma joue – il pique et je lui donne un coup de coude mal placé dans les côtes ; il aurait pu se raser pour le premier jour, bordel…

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, marmonne-t-il en me donnant une tape derrière la tête. C'est le lundi matin qui te fout de mauvais poil… ?

\- … pas tant le lundi que la rentrée.

\- Encore deux ans. Tu vas t'en remettre, non… ? après, _aufwiedersehen_ , et tu te barres au fin fond du Chili, ou je sais pas où t'as prévu d'atterrir.

Non, je n'ai l'intention de moisir ici ; j'ai déjà tout plaqué, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre un nouveau départ, et je compte bien recommencer. Bon, pas au Chili – Zoro est juste une merde en histoire-géo, il doit même pas savoir où c'est réellement – mais j'ai envie de voir le monde et tout ce qu'il a à m'offrir, après être trop longtemps restée enfermée.

C'est la pire prison que j'ai pu connaître : savoir que, techniquement, rien ne vous retient physiquement quelque part, mais que vous y êtes irrémédiablement enchaîné. C'est comme ça que je peux définir l'endroit où j'ai vécu mes premières années, et même les rares bons souvenirs que j'ai pu y avoir ne me font pas démordre de cette idée.

J'entends un trousseau de clés, au loin, et je tourne la tête pour voir notre enseignant du jour arriver de son éternel pas nonchalant, mains dans les poches, lunettes de soleil au bout du nez. Toujours en vacances dans sa tête, on dirait. Dragueur du dimanche, mais qui a trop de talent et de pédagogie pour avoir une seule chance de se faire virer.

Basiquement, c'est Travolta avec les cheveux clairs ; la même gomina, la banane proéminente, le sourire made-in-pub-pour-dentifrice et la démarche assurée.

Thatch, prof du pôle dessin.

Il me supporte, je le supporte – à raison de 6 heures maximum par semaine, au-delà mon quota atteint dangereusement le trop-plein – et les cours se déroulent dans un silence plutôt reposant, une fois les gloussements des filles éteints. J'entame ma quatrième année, autant dire que les nanas de la classe se sont calmées après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, mais c'était vraiment pas gagné quand j'ai mis le pied dans cette école pour la première fois.

\- Bonjouuuur… ! lance-t-il en passant devant notre file. 'Passé de bonnes vacances… ?

Ils sont vingt à répondre en même temps et ce crétin ricane, en déverrouillant la porte de l'atelier pour nous faire entrer ; je vais m'installer côté vitre, au fond à droite – cliché, mais d'une, j'ai besoin d'air, et de deux, je déteste tourner le dos à quelqu'un. Je préfère voir les choses venir et anticiper plutôt que de me faire surprendre encore.

Zoro se pose devant moi, face au chevalet, et jette un regard blasé à la porte où Sanji émerge en courant, cheveux de travers et cravate nouée à l'envers, sous les rires des autres qui se posent ci et là dans la salle. J'ai le droit à un de ses sourires renversants et je lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, non sans réprimer un sourire – lui aussi, il fait partie des rares à pouvoir m'arracher une expression comme celle que je m'efforce de faire disparaître.

… il est à l'heure, finalement. Et m'est avis qu'il a dû sacrément courir et transpirer pour ne pas foirer son premier jour.

Thatch ferme le battant une fois toutes les places occupées et s'installe au bureau pour sortir l'incroyable bordel qu'il a dans son sac ; je crois que même celui des filles que je peux côtoyer n'est pas aussi rempli. Je le regarde étaler son fourbi et commence à préparer le mien, histoire de ne pas être en rade ou risquer de m'endormir pendant son speech de début d'année.  
Zoro et Sanji sont en train de se prendre la tête, comme d'habitude, et j'essaye d'ignorer leurs noms d'oiseaux en gardant une oreille sur le monologue du prof, qui nous sort son blabla habituel sur la créativité, l'ouverture d'esprit… bref, un discours dont j'ai largement soupé pendant les trois dernières années d'études.

J'ai hâte qu'on en vienne à du concret, ce concret que je touchais du bout des doigts dans le cours de Shanks, et que je peux saisir à loisir maintenant que je suis dans une école où je passe 70% de mon temps à toucher aux formes de l'art qui se présentent à moi.

\- Je vois que Bonney commence à s'énerver, ça doit vouloir dire que je parle trop et que vous aussi vous avez hâte que je la boucle pour passer aux choses sérieuses, soupire-t-il, faussement mélodrame, en me lançant une œillade marquée.

Certains élèves m'adressent un V de la victoire, cachés derrière leurs grands cartons à dessin posés sur leur chevalet.

Dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

C'est une habitude que j'ai prise, que je tente de respecter au maximum, pas tant pour être en accord avec les autres qu'avec moi-même ; je ne veux plus avoir à me taire pour la moindre broutille, plus avoir à étouffer ce que je pense pour le bien-être de ceux qui m'entourent. Ça fait bien longtemps que je me fous de la bienséance et du respect de la tranquillité d'autrui.

\- Dessin d'après modèle vivant. Avant les vacances, je vous avais imposé un clébard miteux et c'était dégueulasse de ma part, c'est vrai, concède-t-il en levant les mains en guise de _mea culpa_. ... en plus j'ai galéré à faire partir l'odeur de l'atelier et je me suis fait allumer par notre chère directrice, ça m'a coûté un bras pour pas me faire lyncher et-

\- Monsieur, le cours, marmonne un élève dans la salle silencieuse.

\- … ouais, pardon. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai trouvé la Rolls Royce des modèles.

Pourquoi je sens que l'être humain en question va être une gageure à dessiner… ? Avec Thatch, ça sera tout l'un ou tout l'autre. Soit personne n'y arrivera et il en conclura que nous sommes tous des dégénérés mentaux de la classe des Bonobos, soit tout le monde y arrivera et il annoncera au modèle qu'il sera viré parce que trop facile à reproduire.

\- … vous pourriez avoir l'air un peu plus optimiste… ? grogne-t-il en voyant notre absence de réaction.

\- La dernière fois que vous étiez fier de vous, vous aviez ramené dix cochons d'Inde. On est désolés de pas être plus enthousiastes que ça..., soupire une voix, au fond de la salle.

\- Vous êtes des gosses et vous êtes déjà blasés par la vie. Vous êtes déprimants, vous le savez, ça... ?

Il n'insiste pas et va s'asseoir sur son bureau dans un soupir à pierre fendre.

\- Le meilleur d'entre vous aura le droit de garder ce modèle pour son projet de dessin à me rendre avant la fin de l'année. Mais j'vous préviens, va falloir être à la hauteur. Trafalgar, tu peux entrer, s'il te plaît… ?

La porte du fond s'ouvre et je me penche sur le côté pour voir à qui appartient ce nom – le type a un patronyme de bataille navale, s'te plaît… – et mon sourire moqueur s'étiole à peine le modèle entré dans la pièce.

Je me suis toujours fait une promesse : ne plus laisser un homme régir ma vie. Jamais. À aucun prix. Zoro est mon meilleur ami, son rôle n'a rien à voir avec celui d'un petit-copain. Par extension, je ne bave pas sur lui – et de toute façon, ses cheveux m'insupportent – et même ivre, je n'essaye pas de l'emballer ou de lui proposer une partie de rentre-dedans. Je me suis juré de ne rester branchée que sur les filles, et je m'en étais plutôt bien sortie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Du plus loin que remonte ma mémoire, je me souviens pas avoir eu la chance de tomber sur un modèle de ce genre-là. Non, parce que, franchement, autant ne pas s'en cacher – à 98% du temps, on est loin du canon de beauté standard pour dessiner. C'est justement ce qui rend le travail un peu plus corsé, quand une courbe n'est pas parfaite.

Sans un mot, le modèle rejoint le siège que Thatch pousse au milieu de l'atelier et dénoue la ceinture qui retient son peignoir ; le tissu glisse sur sa peau et découvre son corps nu, de dos, avant qu'il ne prenne place face au tableau, sensuellement étendu sur le côté.

Il est… parfait. De là où je suis, en tout cas, je ne vois pas le moindre défaut sur sa peau.

\- Il y a quelques années, je vous aurais donné des conseils pour mieux appréhender la chose, mais je pense que vous êtes grands, maintenant, sourit Thatch en désignant l'Adonis immobile. Au boulot, les couleuvres, je veux un truc potable dans 3 heures.

Je fouille dans ma boîte et en sort les palettes de sanguines les plus denses que je puisse avoir ; le modèle a la peau sombre, et sa carnation mérite mieux qu'un noir et blanc. Il est tatoué et les détails au graphite ressortiront encore mieux.

Je disais il y a 30 secondes que les modèles imparfaits étaient chiants à faire, mais en un sens, le vrai challenge est là, maintenant : retranscrire la perfection est impossible. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rendre justice au corps que ce mec a la chance d'avoir.  
Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses cheveux de jais, la double paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'il porte, le dessin de sa mâchoire – je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de voir son visage, remercions ma merveilleuse idée de placement en début de séance, et je me demande s'il est à la hauteur du reste.

Je prends mes marques sur le papier et ma mine fait le reste ; Zoro n'a pas l'air inspiré – Monsieur Roronoa préfère l'abstrait, pas les mecs à poil, ce rabat-joie – et jette un coup d'œil à mon dessin. Je lui frappe le mollet d'un revers de pied et il reporte son attention sur son chevalet en me traitant de garce ; j'aime autant qu'on ne me déconcentre pas quand je dessine.  
Rares étaient les moments où je pouvais me poser au calme devant une feuille, quand j'étais plus jeune, et à présent je ne supporte plus de devoir faire la moindre concession à ce sujet, ou d'être interrompue.

Thatch passe à côté de moi, balaye mon croquis du regard mais ne fait pas le moindre commentaire, avant de passer à un autre élève ; le modèle ne bouge pas, hormis son dos et son bras que sa respiration soulève légèrement. Mais c'est secondaire et c'est loin de nous perturber, la force que donne l'habitude.  
Mes crayons reproduisent chaque ligne de son corps, accentuent les ombres, retracent le moindre détail qui pourrait donner du réalisme à la silhouette que je dessine. C'est quelque chose que je cherche à tout prix dans tout ce que je fais, parce que c'est la première vision que j'ai pu avoir d'un tableau ; une œuvre de Shanks, une reproduction parfaite d'un corps, qui tenait plus de la photographie que du dessin, à ce niveau-là.

Et c'est pour lui rendre hommage que je m'acharne à donner tant de volume, tant de préhension aux lignes que j'imprime sur mes papiers.

Je souffle pour chasser une mèche de mon visage et trace et retrace, en tentant de ne surtout pas me focaliser maintenant sur les détails et les défauts de mon dessin – j'ai des courbes à dégager avant d'attaquer le reste. C'est une technique comme une autre, qui n'est ni meilleure, ni moins bonne ; c'est simplement ma manière de travailler, celle que Shanks m'a apprise et dont je ne me suis jamais défaite.

Mes paumes sont barbouillées de noir et j'essaye de ne pas en foutre partout, mais mes doigts me servent surtout à étaler le graphite qui donne toute la forme au modèle qui pose pour nous aujourd'hui.

… autant dire que je m'applique et que je suis de bien meilleure humeur qu'à mon réveil.

Il n'y a pas de bruit dans l'atelier, juste le froissement des feuilles, le crissement des crayons et le tic-tac de la pendule. Personne ne moufte et c'est plutôt rare, dans le cours de Thatch ; lui non plus ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en fait : peut-être parce qu'il estime qu'on entre dans le dernier stade de notre formation de l'école et que le temps de la déconnade – s'il y en a eu un – est révolu.

\- … les mojitos d'l'été sur la plage vous ont ramollis… ? marmonne-t-il en passant dans les allées. Sérieux, z'avez du beurre tartiné sur les mains ou quoi ?

J'espère vraiment qu'il ne parle pas de moi, parce que bonjour la honte ; tout le monde se lorgne du coin de l'œil, et je vois les oreilles du modèle bouger – il sourit, ce con.

J'pourrais encore lui dessiner une bite sur la tête si je n'étais pas sûre de me ramasser ma toile à travers la figure. Thatch a de l'humour, mais j'ai trop de respect pour la discipline qu'il nous enseigne pour foirer un dessin de la sorte et prendre le risque de le froisser ou de m'attirer ses foudres plus que je ne le fais déjà en temps normal.  
Mon crayon esquisse la forme de ses fesses, qui rejoint sa chute de reins, et dessine les fossettes qui ornent le creux de son dos ; mes yeux vont et viennent du modèle à mon tableau, et j'accélère le rythme en voyant que l'heure défile de plus en plus vite. Je corrige un trait et frotte le papier du bout des doigts en songeant à la texture que sa peau pourrait avoir... Vraiment ça m'emmerde d'être intriguée à ce point par un mec ; c'est un modèle que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais, parce que je suis loin d'être la dessinatrice la plus douée du groupe et que j'ai d'autres projets en tête pour cette année.

Quand Thatch tape dans ses mains, j'entends grognements et protestations, et comme d'habitude c'était limite pour moi, je viens juste de terminer les tatouages de sa peau, et il y a des tas de détails que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'inclure : tant pis. De toute façon, notre cours s'arrête là, et je n'aurais pas eu le temps nécessaire pour terminer en si peu de temps.

\- Tournez-ça vers nous ! lance Thatch pendant que le modèle se rhabille, nouant son peignoir sur ses hanches en contemplant les chevalets qui raclent le sol. … Bon, on va dire que l'art est subjectif mais ici, tout n'est pas question d'interprétation, et y'en a qui ont visiblement oublié leur sens des proportions dans leur hôtel de vacances…

Ça, c'est fait. Tout est une question d'accoutumance, Thatch peut être cinglant quand il veut et on dirait qu'il a déjà oublié sa bonne humeur acquise pendant ses congés.

\- … Et j'ai récupéré des daltoniens en plus de ça ? Vous avez zappé le concept de nuances ou c'est juste un problème neuronal… ? Non, parce que là, je veux pas être désagréable ou vexer quelqu'un, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a quelques-uns qui pensent que Law est irlandais ! s'exaspère-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Soit vous optez pour du noir et blanc et on en parle plus, soit vous êtes joueurs et vous me faites un nuancier correct pour sa carnation, soit vous retournez au secondaire pour réapprendre les colorations… !

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde en prend plein la gueule pour pas un rond, et que les critiques du jour ne vont absolument pas être constructives. C'est rare, mais ça arrive.  
Un prof de philo peut bien être agacé par l'absence de réflexion profonde d'un élève, alors un prof d'art plastique a bien le droit de s'énerver quand sa classe ne fait pas preuve du sens artistique qu'il attend. On va juste dire qu'un prof reste un être humain et que sa patience a ses limites.  
Quoique là, l'enfoiré, débuter le premier jour de l'année par un dessin comme ça, c'était nous prendre en traître.

\- Quitte à en être là… qui aimerait avoir la chance de s'améliorer en gardant Law comme modèle pour son projet de fin d'année… ?

Trois quart des mains se lèvent et je reste stoïque, en attendant l'attribution pour pouvoir aller manger – je crève déjà la dalle, d'ailleurs. Thatch fait le tour des tableaux avec le modèle qui regarde les dessins avec intérêt, puisque visiblement ce sera à lui de choisir. Ça, c'est une bonne idée, à mon sens, parce qu'il va pouvoir poser pour celui ou celle qui partage quelque chose avec lui.

\- … elle, conclut le modèle devant mon chevalet, se yeux posés sur moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit : mauvaise idée. Il est aveugle ou quoi ?

\- J'ai pas la main levée, rétorqué-je en commençant à rassembler mes crayons, histoire de montrer sans subtilité que je ne suis pas ouverte à la négociation, encore moins à la discussion.

\- Elle ou personne, insiste le type en jetant un coup d'œil au prof.

\- Bonney, tu n'as pas grand-chose à améliorer alors on va dire que tu auras Law parce que tu es la plus méritante, tranche Thatch avec un sourire crétin.

Je tombe des nues, là ; j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, le modèle que je veux est prévenu et nos rendez-vous déjà fixés sur un planning qui va marcher du feu de Dieu ! Ils sont pas sérieux… ? si… ?  
Butée, je secoue la tête mais Thatch a l'air de pas mal s'en balancer.

\- Monsieur, j'ai passé l'été à tout planifier avec Basil, vous-

\- Ça fait un an que tu travailles avec ce modèle, Bonney, j'ai envie de voir autre chose qu'un Kurt Cobain toiletté sur tes tableaux.

C'est profondément _injuste_.

Tout ça parce que ce fils à papa a décidé que ce serait moi, je vais devoir fermer ma bouche et lui dire oui comme tout le monde a l'air de le faire. J'ai envie de lui carrer le chevalet dans le cul, tiens. Bizarrement, j'en conçois une soudaine haine incommensurable pour ce connard à l'air trop sûr de lui qui me dévisage ; j'évite soigneusement son regard et je me contente d'acquiescer, alors que quelques soupirs déçus s'élèvent dans la salle. Pour le coup, je regrette totalement de m'être appliquée : j'aurais dû bâcler ça, baisser la tête en prenant une peignée devant tout le monde en me contentant de dire amen, et j'aurais la paix maintenant.

\- Les autres, je veux vos propositions demain sur mon bureau, scande Thatch à l'intention des élèves qui ont déjà commencé à prendre leurs cliques et leurs claques. Sans faute, ou je vous assigne Bege d'office.

A la réflexion, j'ai peut-être de la chance dans mon malheur. Je peux pas non plus encadrer ce type (oui, lui aussi) et il fait de l'urticaire quand il me voit. Problème réglé. Au moins on ne risque pas de s'entretuer avec mon modèle, même si je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui en coller une s'il m'emmerde trop.  
Tout le monde plie son barda et je range le mien pendant que le modèle s'éloigne sans un regard de plus pour moi ; on est supposé dialoguer, échanger sur nos possibilités et trouver des dates pour nos entrevues, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.  
Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule, récupère mon carton et sors, Zoro sur mes talons, en pressant le pas pour échapper à la foule qui s'accumule déjà dans les couloirs. Je retire presque un certain plaisir à imaginer le modèle poireauter près du bureau, à attendre que je vienne lui donner mes directives.

Ça va lui apprendre à ruiner ma journée, tiens.

On traverse la cour de l'école et on s'arrête sur notre banc habituel, toujours inoccupé pour le moment. Je m'avachis littéralement contre le dossier et Zoro se pose plus sagement près de moi, en attendant sûrement que je dise quelque chose au vu de son expression. Je lui coule un regard en biais mais il ne bronche pas.

Toujours aussi avare de paroles, hein…

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien. J'attends que tu pètes un câble en traitant Thatch d'amateur de fellation.

\- J'ai juste envie de le pousser du haut du toit, pas de l'insulter. Il sait déjà très bien ce que je pense de lui, soupiré-je en fouillant dans mon sac pour en sortir mon repas.

2 baguettes entières thon-crudités-œuf-jambon. C'est le minimum syndical. Je ne veux pas tomber dans les vapes avant mon goûter.  
Je me cherche pas spécialement des excuses, mais après avoir passé presque la moitié de ma vie à crever de faim, je refuse l'idée de manquer le moindre repas et de me priver.

Je pense au modèle, à la raison stupidement inconnue qui l'a poussé à me choisir, et je songe qu'il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à cet extraterrestre débarqué de nulle part.  
Je ne pense pas avoir à lui apporter la moindre chose.  
Humainement, j'ai épuisé mon quota de sociabilité, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, moins je fréquente le genre masculin, mieux je me porte.

Il va vite déchanter. Comme tous les autres.

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Law :_**

Je pousse les verrous de la porte pour refermer derrière moi et balance mes chaussures dans le placard ; une musique légère résonne dans l'appartement, fond sonore qui n'est là que pour masquer les bruits de l'agitation, au-dehors.

\- Déjà rentré… ? lance sa voix au fond du salon.

\- C'est toujours comme ça, la première journée, tu sais bien, souris-je en accrochant ma veste à la patère.

\- Et toi, tu sais bien que non, j'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble une rentrée scolaire.

Je ne relève pas – cet emmerdeur adore jouer sur les mots – et me penche pour attraper le chat qui se faufile entre mes jambes ; je lui gratte la tête, pensivement, en rejoignant la pièce principale dont les fenêtres sont ouvertes sur la ville qui grouille en bas. Je contourne le canapé et me penche pour plaquer un baiser dans les mèches humides de mon colocataire, qui bascule la tête en arrière pour me sourire.

\- … alors ?

\- J'ai triché, m'esclaffé-je en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- … tu triches toujours.

Je décèle une pointe de moquerie, presque railleuse, dans sa voix, mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures pour lui donner l'unique – mais efficace – argument que je garde toujours en réserve.

\- Ce n'est pas contre les règles.

Il ne répond rien, mais garde ses yeux plongés dans les miens sans se départir de son sourire.

Marrant comme je peux parfois y voir plus de sagesse que dans mon propre regard, malgré les années qui nous séparent. Je me penche, encore, et cette fois mes lèvres trouvent les siennes ; ses paupières se ferment et ses mains lâchent son livre pour venir saisir ma nuque et m'attirer un peu plus à lui, alors que le chat se sauve à travers la pièce.

Au moins le seul habitant de cet appartement qui ait un peu de pudeur, apparemment.

.

 _ **« Dans ces temps de tromperie universelle,**_  
 _ **dire la vérité devient un acte révolutionnaire.**_ _ **»  
**_ _ ** _ **Georges Orwell**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Réponse aux guests :  
**_**_

 _ _Ayako : ça fait rage dans ta tête, c'est bien, ton imagination travaille :) la violence abordée ici est malheureusement la triste réalité de beaucoup de personnes, et il est plus facile de l'aborder ici pour pouvoir mettre à jour des histoires trop souvent tues. Je reviendrai aussi sur le harcèlement scolaire, qui construit (ou détruit) l'adulte que nous devenons... Un passage très dur, presque initiatique, de plus en plus difficile avec les années j'ai l'impression ! Pour les parents, on saura pas avant un bon moment... (non, le père n'est pas Law !) La couleur de ses cheveux... on saura ça plus tard, haha !  
Shanks reviendra, promis ;) Merci pour tous les compliments, j'espère garder le cap pour l'écriture ! Vrai qu'on a envie de la câliner, la petite Bonney, pour lui dire que tout ira bien...  
Courage pour la terminale ! Tu seras délivrée, à la fin ! ^^ Merci, et à bientôt !__

 _Tresor : Yop ! Ouais, c'est triste, même horrible comme début de vie, mais Bonney devra attendre encore un peu avant de trouver la paix. L'identité des parents sera révélée, mais un peu plus loin... !_  
 _Pour les autres adultes, leur réaction est un peu trop "forte", mais l'explication viendra avec le temps également. Aaah, tant de questions, c'est très bien, tout ça ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très vite !_

* * *

 _ **À vendredi prochain pour la suite ! Elle sera sur le même ton que celui-ci, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) Vos impressions sont les bienvenues !**_


	4. Face-à-face

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _C'est la fin des vacances, pour moi, et vos rentrées sont globalement terminées... (hormis pour les fous en fac, normalement vous avez encore un peu de répit, tss, profitez-en). Et pourtant, au milieu de tous vos chambardements, vous avez trouvé le temps de me laisser vos reviews, qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir, comme toujours :) Merci, merci beaucoup ! 70 sur 3 chapitres, c'est juste la folie !_**

 ** _Vos suggestions sur le colocataire sont toujours les bienvenues ! Pour aujourd'hui, on va voir ce que Bonney réserve à Law, j'espère que vous êtes prêtes, la gamine ne mâche pas ses mots..._**

 ** _Les guests sont attendus en bas ! Sur ce..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« Condamné pour meurtre, Perry Smith déclara au sujet de ses victimes :**_  
 _ **je n'avais rien contre eux, et ils ne m'ont jamais fait le moindre mal,**_  
 _ **contrairement à ce que d'autres m'ont fait subir toute ma vie.**_  
 _ **Peut-être qu'ils étaient ceux qui devaient payer pour mes souffrances. »**_

 **.**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

\- _I~ lo~ve rock'n'roll_ … ! braillé-je en m'agitant sous ma douche, pommeau à la main, en me prenant pour la Joan Jett de l'immeuble à l'instant t.

Ma nuit a été étrangement reposante ; en m'endormant, hier soir, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir droit aux mêmes cauchemars, à une crise d'angoisse dont j'ai l'habitude en plein milieu de la nuit, mais je me suis réveillée avec le soleil par la fenêtre de ma chambre. La seule chose venue ombrager mon humeur a été de repenser aux heures qui m'attendaient l'après-midi.

C'est aujourd'hui la première séance de pose avec mon modèle. Une semaine s'est passée depuis la rentrée et j'ai trouvé dans mon casier, en fin de semaine, un mot griffonné d'une écriture plutôt élégante – un numéro de téléphone et une adresse mail, pour pouvoir fixer un rendez-vous avec ce… argh, j'ai pas les mots. Avec cet emmerdeur que je vais devoir supporter toute une année.

J'ai quand même attendu le milieu de la nuit suivante pour lui envoyer un ordre de rendez-vous, et cet idiot m'a répondu dans les 5 minutes – soit il avait que ça à foutre, branché sur son PC comme si sa vie dépendait de ces heures à passer dans mon atelier, soit il ne dort pas. Soit, troisième et excellente option, mon mail l'a réveillé.  
Héhé. Je penche pour cette explication.  
Monsieur Bataille Navale va se pointer vers 13 heures, et ça sera parti pour quatre à cinq heures d'immobilité parfaite – j'ai prévu de lui balancer des trucs s'il ose bouger un orteil – pendant lesquelles je vais prendre les premières mesures et les esquisses de plusieurs positions différentes et voir ce que je vais pouvoir en tirer. Des photographies, aussi, et je vais devoir réfléchir à d'autres thèmes, d'autres paysages où le faire poser à l'avenir.

… à poil dans la neige de Décembre. Histoire qu'on rigole 5 minutes.  
Oh ouais, j'imagine ça d'ici.

Je coupe l'eau et tâtonne pour trouver ma serviette et l'enrouler sur mes cheveux, avant de m'emmitoufler dans mon drap de bain et de faire face à mon lavabo pour voir si 9 heures sans mauvais rêves auront eu le mérite d'amoindrir ma ressemblance avec Morticia Addams. Mouais… c'est pas encore ça. Je me colle une brosse à dents dans la bouche et m'appuie contre la vasque, pensive, en contemplant mes orteils.  
Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ce gars-là, franchement ; je dis pas, il est intéressant à dessiner, et même s'il a foutu tous mes projets en l'air il reste bien plus que beau, mais je ne sais pas encore comment on va trouver un terrain d'entente, et ce que je vais lui faire faire.

Boarf… l'inspiration viendra, je m'en fais pas.

Je me rince la bouche, jette la brosse qui atterrit dans le pot – ce coup de bol, s'te plaît – et me détourne vers ma chambre, où j'enfile les premières fringues qui me viennent ; ce matin, c'est préparation de l'atelier et je vais avoir du remue-ménage à faire, alors pour les fringues un peu chicos on repassera…  
... j'aurais dû prendre ma douche après, maintenant que j'y pense.  
Tant pis.

Je me glisse dans mes baskets, prends mon baladeur et sors de l'appartement pour monter au-dessus par l'escalier intérieur de l'immeuble et rejoindre le palier grinçant qui donne sur mon espace de travail, que je loue une misère depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette ville. Je l'ai retapé avec Zoro, mais ça empêche pas qu'on pèle en hiver et qu'on crève de chaud en été – j'ai fini par m'y faire, mais je me demande si le modèle va apprécier de poser dans ces conditions. Pour le coup, je pourrais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas faire tomber les vêtements quand il fera pas plus de 10 degrés dans l'atelier…

Deux tours de clés, la porte s'ouvre en grinçant dans un soulèvement de poussière : ça fait depuis mon départ en vacances que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici et j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, peu importe l'état de l'endroit.  
Je remets le disjoncteur en route et teste les lumières, en vérifiant que je n'ai pas eu le droit à des fuites ou au squattage de bestioles en tout genre – le désagrément des combles des vieux immeubles.  
Boooon… on dirait que je vais pas couper à cette séance que je déteste déjà.  
Je vais ouvrir toutes les vieilles persiennes rouillées qui plongent la pièce dans le noir ; c'est pas le grand luxe mais j'ai la place qu'il faut pour travailler convenablement, malgré les mansardes de la pièce sous les toits. La lumière du soleil entre par les fenêtres et éclaire les canapés et les toiles disséminées un peu partout ; je traverse la pièce et vais ouvrir mon sas qui sépare mon mini-labo photo du reste, histoire d'aérer un peu la salle des bains.

J'ai pas envie que le modèle attende des plombes que je me sois installée, le but étant de passer le moins de temps possible avec lui pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser au plus tôt… Je vais tout faire pour que cet idiot se sente de trop et comprenne que son comportement de gamin pourri-gâté est susceptible de faire foirer une des notes les plus importantes de l'année – et j'ai travaillé trop dur pour laisser un autre homme se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de m'être fait entuber comme ça, et pire encore, de m'être retrouvée aussi impuissante à nouveau. De toute façon, c'est Thatch qui a le dernier mot, et il a choisi de m'imposer ce modèle arriviste comme jamais.  
On sait pas d'où il débarque, et tout le monde a l'air d'accéder à toutes ses petites volontés – pour que de la lèche lui soit faite à ce point, il doit forcément avoir un truc… ce mec, c'est pas le fils d'un autre prof ou de la directrice… ? Vu comment Thatch se comporte avec elle, ça ne serait pas tellement étonnant.  
En tout cas, fils de la dirlo ou cousin par alliance d'un terroriste notoire, je m'en contrefous, il sera logé à la même enseigne que tout le monde. Et ma main à couper qu'il ne va pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui parle de cette manière, et c'est ce qui va rendre le jeu intéressant – j'ai hâte de voir ce que cette prude a dans le ventre.

La neige, ce sera rien à côté du petit programme que je lui aurai concocté.

J'attrape l'aspirateur, enfile mes écouteurs et lance une musique, avant de mettre en route l'engin infernal et de commencer le grand nettoyage de la semaine. Zoro m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question concernant l'autre prétentieux, et que je n'avais juste pas eu le bol en tombant sur une tête de mule. Enfin, lui, ça lui passe largement au-dessus de la pelouse, cette histoire, c'est pas lui qui se coltine ce gars-là jusqu'à l'été prochain.  
De mon côté, c'a été la croix et la bannière pour prévenir Basil, mon chanteur de Nirvana toiletté comme le nomme Thatch, qui s'est contenté de me dire qu'il le savait déjà grâce à ses cartes. Ouais, de tous les modèles possibles, il a fallu que je tombe sur le cartomancien du coin. Il acceptait les heures de pose uniquement si son jeu lui disait que c'était le bon moment… autant dire que j'ai craint le pire quand j'ai songé à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer que j'annulais un an de jeu avec ses cartes.

Bon, coup de chance, Basil est mille fois plus conciliant que l'autre princesse et ses exigences à deux balles, alors je pense avoir évité le pire de ce côté-là. Néanmoins, gérer Basil était facile, mais gérer l'autre crétin…  
J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer, mais j'avoue être pressée de le voir sortir de ses gonds. Je suis sûre que c'est à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Je pousse les meubles en faisant passer l'aspirateur où je veux (où je peux, surtout) sans cesser de me dandiner, et je songe avec un sourire que personne ne va me rabaisser pour avoir osé faire le ménage en caleçon et en tee-shirt.  
Le prix que j'ai payé pour cette tranquillité était à la hauteur de la liberté que je réclamais tant ; même si je profite de ce que j'ai chaque jour le plus que je le peux, il y a des jours où, immanquablement, je pleure ce que je n'ai plus et que je ne retrouverai jamais.

Je sais que je rumine souvent les mêmes pensées, et que je dois donner l'impression de tourner en rond, mais malheureusement ma vie a changé du tout au tout du jour au lendemain sans que je ne m'y attende, et ça fait une décennie que je cherche encore à comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Il y a encore des jours où je me demande si tout ça n'est pas qu'un rêve, au final, et si mon père ne va pas venir me sortir de mon lit par les cheveux.

En un sens, j'en viendrais presque à le regretter – parce que si mon père me frappe, dans mes rêves, ça signifie que ma mère n'est pas loin ; et rien que cette donnée-là rend mes cauchemars plus supportables, qu'ils me terrifient ou non. C'était bien la seule personne qui se mettait entre mon père et moi et qui faisait en sorte de me protéger de cette ordure, même si elle n'a pas toujours pu arriver à temps. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour autant, même si mon esprit d'enfant en a conçu une violente amertume à chaque coup que je prenais : pourquoi moi ? J'avais pas demandé à naître. Ma mère voulait un enfant, mon père était heureux d'agrandir leur couple avec mon arrivée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tout bascule de cette manière, pour qu'il me – nous – déteste à ce point ? Je ne veux pas lui trouver d'excuses – ou plus, surtout, j'étais douée pour ça – mais j'aimerais comprendre, parfois. Parfois, seulement. Ma compassion a ses limites.

J'ai cru, longtemps, que c'était moi la fautive ; que mes notes n'étaient pas assez bonnes, que je rentrais trop tard du gymnase après mes leçons, que je faisais trop de bruit en jouant, le soir. Quand vous êtes gamin, vos parents sont tout ce que vous avez ici-bas ; et quand vous avez fait une connerie, votre peur se résume à ce simple constat : « Et si mes parents ne m'aimaient plus ? » Décevoir vos amis est une chose, décevoir ses parents en est une autre. Et moi, plus que tout au monde, je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père. Je voulais qu'il m'aime autant que ma mère m'aimait, et j'ai essayé, pendant de nombreuses années, de ne pas lui déplaire. Étrange de voir comment ma vie s'est scindée en 3 périodes bien distinctes, si éloignées les unes des autres.

J'ai passé le premier tiers de ma vie à tenter d'exister dans les yeux de celui que j'ai toujours cru là pour me protéger.

Le deuxième tiers, je me suis au contraire efforcée de disparaître, de m'effacer en priant pour que ces yeux ne me voient pas.

Et le dernier tiers, je le gaspille à tenter d'oublier ce que cet homme m'a fait.

Je baisse les yeux et contemple mes jambes et mes bras nus – l'envie de me couvrir me démange mais je résiste ; je suis chez moi, et plus personne ne me fera la moindre remarque sur la décence de mes vêtements ou de mon comportement, quand bien même ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont sujet à controverse. Si je dois passer tout un après-midi seule avec quelqu'un qui n'est ni un ami, ni un modèle que je connais de longue date, autant ne pas penser à mon père et la méfiance des hommes qui découle de la relation tordue que lui et moi pouvions avoir.

Je ne peux pas dire que ces pensées seraient susceptibles de me faire foirer mes planches, au contraire – Shanks m'a appris à canaliser tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif en moi pour en faire quelque chose de mieux, de plus grand encore, de plus constructif. Non, je ne veux simplement pas laisser l'occasion au modèle de voir ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Mon ventre gargouille, assez pour interrompre le fil de mes pensées, et me tire de ma réflexion pour me faire jeter un regard à la pendule. 11 heures, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de me changer et de devoir ouvrir à la baltringue qui va se pointer dans à peine 2 petite heures.  
Je me laisse trente minutes montre en main pour terminer mon ménage, juste assez pour que ma pizza réchauffe dans le four. Miam.  
Je coupe l'aspirateur et dévale les marches qui mènent à l'appartement du dessous, le mien, et ouvre mon frigidaire pour en sortir le Saint Graal destiné à mon royal estomac. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'une LED s'allume par intermittence sur mon portable – SMS… Une main occupée à mettre le four en route, j'utilise celle libre et attrape le cellulaire pour le déverrouiller et lire le message.

… oh, devine qui c'est…

« 10 min de retard cet AM… je fais au mieux. TL »

Je prends sur moi de ne pas répondre ; j'ai envie qu'il pense que ça me laisse indifférente, alors qu'en vrai, j'enrage littéralement de me dire que ce trou du cul se croit encore chez ses parents, genre il prévient mémé qu'il sera à la bourre pour le repas du dimanche midi.

Le type va en prendre pour son grade, c'est juste une question de temps.

. . . . . .

Des coups résonnent à la porte et je me lève du canapé où je m'étais posée pour lire, en évaluant le temps écoulé à ma montre. Sept minutes de retard. S'il croit qu'il va avoir une médaille…

J'abandonne le bouquin sur la table basse et traverse l'atelier pour venir lui ouvrir, en faisant sèchement claquer les verrous et grincer la clé avant d'ouvrir le battant et de tomber nez à nez avec le modèle.

Pour le coup, je manque de pas le reconnaître : à ma décharge, je ne l'ai vu que nu et en peignoir. Aujourd'hui, il porte un bonnet noir qui couvre ses cheveux, et son visage dégagé parait terriblement jeune – non pas qu'il ait eu l'air vieux, seulement… il semble différent. Moins impressionnant que dévêtu.  
Par contre, s'il y a quelque chose qui me choque, c'est bien sa tenue.  
Autant l'avouer, je m'attendais à voir débarquer un mec dans un costard ou des fringues à 800 balles, ou n'importe quoi susceptible d'étaler son aisance de vie. Le tout passant de la chaussure impeccable à la chevalière au nom de papa et maman, sans oublier la petite cravate qui fait son effet en entretien.

Et c'est avec une grosse surprise que je constate que j'ai droit à un mélange improbable de grunge et de gothique, genre jean élimé rentré dans des boots à semelles compensées et pull au col bâillant, bracelets de force, collier et piercings, tout ça dans des tons noir et argent qui ne font que renforcer l'aspect sombre de sa peau métisse.

Il me sourit et, l'espace d'un instant, son expression m'est étrangement familière.

Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau tente de se rappeler des souvenirs trop vieux pour être exhumés.

Pour le coup, j'oublie mes répliques acides, et je me perds dans la contemplation de ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens.

Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, presque dans une autre vie, j'en suis sûre.

\- … hey. Désolé, j'ai fait au plus v-

\- C'est tout ce que t'as en réserve ? Basil m'aurait jamais fait poireauter.

Visiblement, les neurones qui me servent à transporter les réparties cinglantes se sont assez vite remis en route ; tant mieux. Pour le coup, son sourire vacille, et une lueur étrange traverse son regard – je connais trop bien ce reflet-là pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il cache : une rage fugace mais difficilement contenue.

\- Je t'ai prévenue ce matin.

\- Et… ? à ce compte-là, je vais te prévenir que j'vais te pousser par la fenêtre et t'auras pas ton mot à dire.

\- Ça n'a r-

\- Écoute, tu m'as littéralement pété les burnes pour être mon modèle alors assume. J'admets pas le retard.

Il hoche la tête sans renchérir, et je m'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser entrer ; il fait quelques pas et laisse son sac glisser de son épaule en regardant tout autour de lui pendant que je ferme le battant derrière nous, et rejoint la fenêtre pour évaluer la vue. Pas de vis-à-vis, les ouvertures donnent sur les toits et offrent un panorama assez large sur la ville déjà en effervescence à cette heure de la journée.

Ses yeux contemplent les essais au mur, la toile faite en cours de sa petite personne, et la porte qui va au labo ; il observe les canapés, les tentures, les spots pour la lumière et tout le matériel de peinture et de dessin que j'ai à ma disposition. Pas un mot – ça ne l'impressionne pas, et ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. S'il pose depuis longtemps, il a dû connaître un luxe bien différent.

\- Par quoi tu veux commencer… ?

\- Des photographies. Ensuite je vais juste faire des esquisses et je réfléchirai à ce que je voudrai faire, marmonné-je en allant mettre en route les halogènes qui illuminent le fond de la pièce tendue de tissu blanc.

Il ôte son long trench de cuir et délace ses bottes patiemment, sans se départir du calme qu'il a dû s'efforcer de bâtir depuis mon accueil plutôt glacial.

Il désigne ses bijoux mais je secoue la tête – aujourd'hui, on ne fera rien de défini.

Il vire ses chaussettes et va se mettre face à l'objectif, que j'ajuste pour l'avoir entièrement dans le cadre. Même une fois ses bottes retirées, le type doit mesurer son mètre quatre-vingt-dix bien tassé. Je lui fais signe de se tenir droit et il garde la pose pendant que je l'immortalise, ses yeux clairs levés vers moi. Il scrute mon visage, et je me demande ce qu'il cherche, dans cette inspection minutieuse de mon expression. Sans chercher à éviter son regard, je m'efforce de l'ignorer et règle mon objectif ; il obéit à mon injonction silencieuse et se met de profil, droite et gauche – il réprime un sourire et je me demande à quoi il pense, mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Il me tourne le dos, cette fois, et je retrouve une courbure de son corps que je reconnais. C'est la première image que j'ai de lui, techniquement.

Je lui fais prendre d'autres positions pour le shooter sous différents angles et le photographie successivement à genoux, accroupi, en tailleur… tout ce qui me permettra de connaître son corps et ses postures pour mieux esquisser mes idées. Lui se plie à mes directives sans un mot, et je songe aux discussions sans fin que je pouvais avoir avec Basil, peu importe le sujet abordé ; je suis pas persuadée que lui ait autant de conversation, et de toute façon, j'ai pris la décision de le faire mariner dans son coin.

\- Je te laisse te déshabiller et te mettre là-bas, indiqué-je en désignant le canapé sous la fenêtre, le seul à avoir une lumière naturelle.

Les photos sont numériques mais elles ne serviront pas pour le projet en lui-même, alors elles vont atterrir sur l'ordinateur. Je plug la carte mémoire dans le PC et transfère les images dans le dossier créé ce matin-même et sobrement baptisé « Golum ». Ouais, c'est purement gratuit, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

Je laisse l'extraction tourner et quitte mon bureau pour rejoindre le paperboard qui fait face au canapé où le modèle s'est appuyé en attendant – il est totalement nu et il a l'air d'être très à l'aise, comme la dernière fois en cours. Décidément, le mec doit avoir l'habitude de se dessaper à longueur de temps…

Je tire ma desserte près du tabouret où je m'installe pour dessiner et ouvre mes boîtes à crayons, d'où je sors les graphites les plus simples possible ; le modèle attend mes indications, debout derrière le canapé – au moins, il m'épargne la vue de son héritage familial. Je m'assois sur mon siège et ajuste le chevalet pour pouvoir trouver la position la plus confortable pour dessiner. Je fais signe à mon hôte de s'asseoir et observe ses mouvements, que je trouve plutôt gracieux pour un homme. Loin d'être maniéré, rien à voir, il dégage quelque chose de classe, indéniablement.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Il obéit sans broncher et s'installe, étendu sur le sofa, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

Je commence à tracer les premières lignes dans un silence de plomb ; avec Basil, c'était longues discussions et fond de musique pour massacrer des chansons, mais les moments de calme étaient rares. Je suis pas une grande bavarde avec ceux que je ne connais pas, et j'ai l'impression que le modèle ne fait pas non plus partie du club des langues pendues, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il va supporter ça.

Je me penche légèrement sur le côté pour ajuster ma position sur le tabouret, et je vois que ses yeux clairs me contemplent, alors qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres ; il a presque l'air espiègle, et j'en oublierais que je suis supposée lui en vouloir à mort. Je l'ignore avec tout ce que j'ai et je reprends mon dessin de la manière la plus appliquée possible.

J'ai pour idée de faire plusieurs sketches, histoire de balayer un peu tout ce que je suis susceptible de choisir parmi ses expressions. Et j'espère qu'il a autre chose que son regard mystérieux en réserve, sinon, on ne va plus être très nombreux dans cet atelier : moi parce que je me serai jetée par la fenêtre, lui parce que je lui aurais fait boire la bouteille de White Spirit.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu dessines… ? murmure-t-il après une très, trèèèès longue heure de mutisme complet de ma part.

Je ne sourcille pas et ne réponds rien. Ma mission du jour : faire rentrer dans sa tête le concept de poupée vivante.

Il voulait poser ?  
Il posera, assurément.  
Mais il devra comprendre que ce ne sera pas sans d'amères contreparties.  
Je change de crayon et je sens son regard sur moi, mais je ne relève pas, et tente de lui accorder le moins d'intérêt possible – et prétendre que c'est facile serait mentir effrontément. J'ai encore une partie très sociable qui me dit de faire un effort et d'être cool avec lui.

C'est exactement ce que j'ai tenté de faire avec mon père et je n'en ai tiré que des désillusions ; chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, hein… ?

\- Tu suis tes cours ici depuis la première année… ?

Oh, Seigneur, donnez-moi la force de ne pas rire…

Ça foutrait tout mon plan en l'air et je me sens pas de devoir tailler une bavette avec l'ennemi public numéro 1 dans mon cerveau…  
Stoïque, je fais preuve d'une énorme indifférence et continue mon traçage sans un mot, tout en m'assurant de plonger mon regard dans le sien pour bien lui faire comprendre que je suis beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas sourde.  
Avec une satisfaction qui relève presque de l'orgasme intellectuel, je vois son joli sourire vaciller, et une expression qui ne m'est pas inconnue se peindre sur ses traits : l'expression d'un homme frustré, cette fois.  
Il se mord la lèvre, donnant l'impression de ravaler une remarque acerbe, et semble longuement réfléchir à sa prochaine sortie. Il a intérêt à bien penser ses mots, le garçon…

\- J'ai fait un truc qui-

\- Est-ce que j'ai seulement donné le moindre signe de vouloir parler avec toi… ?

\- … non.

Bon, au moins, il est un minimum observateur et il a une base intellectuelle peut-être pas aussi naze que je le pensais. Il ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'était pas au courant…  
Mon portable sonne, brisant le silence de plus en plus pesant, et je tends le bras pour l'attraper et décrocher.

\- Salut, Marimo, souris-je en le portant à mon oreille.

\- _Salut, l'emmerdeuse. T'es dispo ce soir ?_

\- Faut voir, vers quelle heure ?

\- _Sais pas, dix-neuf ça serait bon pour toi ?_

Le modèle a l'air d'avoir très envie de me faire remarquer que je suis prompte à bavarder quand ça n'est pas avec lui, mais il s'abstient.  
Bon garçon.

\- Ça ira.

\- _… occupée ?_

\- On attaque tôt demain, j'ai pas envie de m'endormir en plein cours d'allemand.

\- _Peur de Moria ?_ ricane-t-il.

Crétin.

\- Nope, mais la dernière fois j'ai fini dans le couloir, et j'aimerais pas débuter la rentrée comme ça, j'me laisse un peu de temps avant de prendre mes premiers renvois.

\- _… ouais, pas faux. Tu me rejoins chez moi… ? Hawkins sera là._

\- 'Kay. À ce soir !

\- _Sois sage avec ton modèle._

\- On lui dira.

Je raccroche et retrouve mon masque d'impassibilité, sous le regard pénétrant du modèle qui ne cille pas en me fixant, en cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire, mais il doit lui rester assez de subtilité pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fait pas le poids avec mon interlocuteur.

Ses journées vont être longues… trè~s longues…

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je m'assois dans mon canapé, vaincu, et me laisse tomber en arrière ; ma tête retombe sur les jambes de mon colocataire et son rire gamin résonne dans l'appartement – vraiment, ma situation l'amuse.

\- … t'as pas avancé, on dirait.

\- C'est encore pire, en fait.

\- … ah.

Il caresse ma joue et passe son pouce sur mes lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans les miens ; il me sourit et, comme d'habitude, un tressaut résonne quelque part dans ma poitrine quand mon cœur se réveille sous l'afflux de désir qui monte dans mes reins. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse longuement, et mes doutes partent pour quelques heures.

J'aurai bien le temps d'y penser plus tard.

J'ai tout mon temps.

 _ **« Les secrets sont insondables.**_  
 _ **Les secrets sont noirs.**_  
 _ **C'est la nature même des secrets. »**_  
 _ **Morgan Derek**_

.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Ayako : Bonjour, Petit Carabaffe Jaune poussin ! Vrai que ça fait du bien de revenir à quelque chose de moins mouvementé, même pour mon cerveau ça me convient parfaitement ! Haha, je vous ai tous traumatisé(e)s c'est génial, mes pauvres, j'espère que vous allez tenir le choc ! Les potes de collège suivent rarement à ce point, on verra s'il y aura une explication… *tousse* Hahaha, l'arrivée de Law en mode Pokémon sauvage dans les hautes herbes… Que réserve-t-il à Bonney, celui-là… La patience sera de mise dans cette fiction ! x) OH, que vois-je, une exception ?! Tu suggères Coby ? Je prends note pour les deux suggestions, on verra qui l'emporte ! Merci beaucoup, courage pour tes devoirs, à bientôt ;)_

* * *

 ** _À vendredi prochain, tout le monde ! Merci pour vos impressions, vous êtes géniaux :)_**


	5. Oublier

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en suivi/favori, ça me ravit à un point pas possible ! On continue sur notre lancée, pas trop de prise de tête pour ce chapitre (le prochain le sera moins... ahem...) encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ah, au fait, je cite une marque, mais persoooonne ne m'a payée pour ça, soyons clairs x)  
_**

 ** _Je vous livre donc ce chapitre sur un fond plus détendu, alors que le monde tremble pour la séparation de "Brangelina" *ricane* [... vilaine] Hum, ouais, pardon..._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas eu de guests cette semaine, mais malgré tout..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« L'amitié est lente à mûrir, et la vie si rapide.**  
 **L'amitié est une fleur que le vent couche et trop souvent déracine. »**  
 **Eugène Cloutier, Les Témoins, 1954.**  
_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- 70% de chance que tu échoues, Zoro, annonce la voix de Hawkins depuis le salon.

\- … de chance, hein… ?

\- De chance, oui. Pourquoi ?

Je souris, penchée sur la planche à découper, où le couteau claque avec régularité contre le bois pour hacher les herbes qui vont atterrir dans les carbos en cours de cuisson.

… surtout, faire simple, avec ces trois idiots-là. Spaghettis, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Chance, échec. Antithèse, marmonne l'intéressé.

\- Oxymore, corrige Sanji.

\- La ramène pas, cuistot d'merde.

Et allez…

J'essaye d'ignorer leurs singeries et bats le rythme de la musique en dodelinant de la tête, absorbée dans mes pensées.

On a beau être chez Zoro, il est nul pour cuisiner, alors je me suis désignée d'office pour préparer de quoi bouffer, sous peine de risquer de crever d'inanition avant la fin de la soirée.

Je remue les lardons qui mijotent dans la crème, et j'ai une pensée idiote pour le modèle qui s'est efforcé de ne pas se départir de sa politesse en quittant l'atelier, en fin de journée.  
Silence glacial après avoir raccroché avec Zoro, qui s'est poursuivi sur plusieurs heures, parce que j'avais décidé de ne pas faire le moindre effort, histoire de lui compliquer la tâche encore un peu plus. Je ne peux pas lui retirer sa patience, ni le soin qu'il avait à tenir la pose que je lui faisais prendre, à l'instar de sa façon de se tenir pendant le cours de Thatch.

Et en parlant de lui, je vais lui faire passer le goût de la blague pendant le reste de l'année ; je vais juste pourrir la vie de ce prof pour lui faire comprendre qu'élève ou non, il n'avait pas à bousculer mes projets de la sorte.  
Je lui ai déjà envoyé un mail assassin dégoulinant de colère et arrosé d'un filet d'acide pour lui dire ce que je pensais, et lui demander si les parents du modèle lui avaient filé un pot-de-vin conséquent pour qu'il accepte que leur rejeton se retrouve modèle en première ligne.  
Il m'a dit qu'en tant qu'artiste, j'étais à même de comprendre ses choix, et qu'il était certain que mes œuvres seraient excellentes et que passer du temps avec Law m'aiderait à progresser, et acquérir de nouvelles méthodes de dessin. Il m'a sorti aussi l'excuse « Il faut varier le modèle », ce à quoi j'ai répondu que Johnny Depp était un des acteurs fétiches de Tim Burton et que personne se plaignait de voir sa tronche à chaque sortie de film. Thatch m'a demandé si Depp ressemblait à un Kurt Cobain toiletté, et que forcément, la bestiole ayant du charisme, personne n'allait s'opposer à son apparition dans les films de Burton.

OK, s'il avait un problème avec Hawkins, autant le dire tout de suite, non… ?

\- À table dans 2 minutes ! lancé-je vers le salon, assez fort pour couvrir leurs éclats de voix.

J'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de cette réponse, mais à court terme, c'est pourtant ce que je vais devoir faire, si je veux pouvoir avoir la paix un minimum ; si jamais j'amène le modèle au point de non-retour, peut-être que Hawkins acceptera de poser à nouveau pour moi… ? Il faudrait que j'en ai le cœur net, ce soir, histoire de voir si je me lance dans les joyeusetés d'un tout nouveau plan qui commence à germer dans mon esprit, à savoir « Péter-une-rotule-à-Trafalgar-Law-à-coups-de-chevalet »…

Je coupe les feux de la gazinière et renverse la préparation approximative dans les assiettes, en faisant attention à avoir la plus grosse part – c'est moi qui cuisine, jugez pas, c'est ma propre récompense – et je porte le plateau dans la salle, où les crétins n'ont rien débarrassé.  
Ils se sont donnés le mot, c'est pas possible autrement… ?

\- Les mecs… soupiré-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On va arranger ça, assure Sanji en poussant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse sur le sol, emportant les cours de Zoro encore fraîchement ouverts et le tirage des cartes que Hawkins était en train de faire, jetant un froid polaire dans la pièce malgré la douceur de l'été passant par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Les deux concernés lui jettent un regard de mort, et Sanji se retrouve enseveli sous le duo déchaîné, pendant que j'esquive leur pugilat en posant le repas à nos places respectives. Je m'installe, assise en tailleur sur mon coussin, et amène mon assiette à moi pour attaquer avant que ça ne refroidisse, reprenant mon bouquin pour me plonger dans ma lecture. _Dos velas para el diablo_ d'une auteure espagnole qui mérite d'être un peu plus connue, rien à voir avec les horreurs que notre odieux prof d'allemand nous oblige à lire.

Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir le supporter deux heures entières demain, ça me fait de la spasmophilie, sérieux.  
Je réprime un frisson et tourne une page, non sans lorgner le trio de dégénérés qui se roule sur le tapis, par-dessus mon livre. Quand ils auront fini, ils reviendront à table, hein…

Je jette un coup d'œil au mur qui me fait face et contemple ce qui y est accroché ; il y a un portrait de Zoro que j'ai réalisé il y a des années de ça, alors que nous n'étions même pas encore arrivés en école d'art. Je l'ai esquissé pendant un cours de Shanks, sur un calepin, et il m'a donné l'occasion de m'exercer sur plus grand – j'y ai passé des heures, pour avoir le résultat le plus parfait possible.

À cette époque, Zoro n'était rien d'autre que le gars qui passait un peu de temps avec la paria que j'étais ; il me gardait son pain lorsqu'il quittait sa table quand il savait que je ne mangeais pas, ce jour-là, faute d'argent pour le self ; il s'assurait de me garder une place dans le bus, pour que je ne reste pas debout le temps du trajet ; il s'arrangeait pour qu'on me foute la paix dans les couloirs, et me réservait une place sous le préau quand le ciel faisait tomber ses seaux d'eau.  
On ne parlait pas vraiment, c'était… simplement prévenant, de sa part. Peut-être une manière pour lui de se faire pardonner de n'avoir jamais rien dit, jusqu'à ce jour où Bellamy m'a brisé deux côtes d'un coup de poing judicieusement placé, provoquant le geste d'humeur de Crocodile pour me relever, et montrant à tous ce qu'on me faisait subir depuis toutes ces années. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Zoro a peut-être commencé à se dire que j'avais besoin qu'on me protège, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu, du monde extérieur qui semblait s'acharner sur moi par tous les côtés.

Je n'ai pas cherché sa protection, c'est lui qui me l'a offerte, silencieuse et discrète, mais efficace. Plus jamais personne n'a levé la main sur moi, à partir du moment où Zoro était dans mon périmètre immédiat.

Je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et à chaque fois qu'on se hurle dessus parce qu'on est pas foutus de s'entendre, je repense à ses bras serrés autour de moi pour apaiser mes larmes, et je me calme instantanément, avant de lui demander de passer l'éponge.

Un coup de pied mal placé manque me faire renverser mon bol, et je balance une claque dans le vide, histoire de voir si je fais mouche – touché. En plein dans la face de Hawkins, qui me coule un regard assassin.

\- … quoi, c'était pas dans tes cartes, ça… ? raillé-je.

\- Ça ne l'était pas, non.

\- Elles te diront pas non plus où la deuxième va atterrir, alors arrêtez de faire les cons et venez bouffer !

Ils se rajustent comme ils peuvent et rampent jusqu'à la table basse pour trouver leur assiette, et attaquent leur repas entre deux insultes marmonnées la bouche pleine ; inutile de relever, le niveau est trop bas pour que j'arrive à compenser qui que ce soit.  
Je doute fortement qu'ils réussissent à passer toute une soirée sans recommencer à se foutre sur la poire, mais au moins je ne vais pas tellement les entendre pendant qu'ils s'occupent l'estomac – cet avantage qu'ont les hommes d'être binaires, 0 ou 1, pas les deux. Quand ils mangent, j'ai relativement la paix.

\- Alors… ? cette première séance… ? risque Zoro entre deux bouchées, interrogateur.

\- T'es vraiment en train de me demander ça ?

\- Quoi, il a la danse de Saint-Guy… ?

\- ... j'aimerais, marmonné-je.

Je sens leurs regards sur moi et c'est à la limite de m'arracher un rire nerveux ; nan, franchement, ils sont pires que les filles de la classe, à les voir comme ça, à attendre que j'en dise davantage.  
Je les dévisage par-dessus ma gamelle et ménage mon effet en assurant un petit suspens, en prenant le temps de finir ma bouche – alors que ça me dérange absolument pas d'asperger mon prochain de miettes de pain quand je me goinfre de tartines – avant de poursuivre :

\- Il bouge pas. Il est presque irréprochable.

\- … presque ?

\- Quelques minutes de retard. Et une fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions.

\- Plus bavard que Sanji ? Pas possible, raille Zoro en haussant un sourcil.

Dites-moi à quoi servent mes efforts pour maintenir une ambiance constante si ces crétins mettent un soin particulier à tout foutre en l'air, hein… ?  
Les deux idiots se donnent des noms fleuris, et j'abandonne leur compagnie pour traverser leur zone de non-droit pour venir m'installer près de Hawkins, qui mâche silencieusement ses nouilles sans lâcher du regard le petit duel qui se déroule devant nos yeux.

\- … et donc ? Bavard comment ? marmonne-t-il, l'air absent.

\- Pas bavard. Plutôt du style « Je-mets-le-doigt-où-il-ne-faut-pas ».

\- … je vois. Et ça ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il m'avait cassé les noix et que je ne voulais pas l'entendre m'adresser la parole.

\- … simple. Concis.

Zoro enfonce un oreiller dans la tête de Sanji qui lui colle son pied contre la joue, manquant de peu lui offrir une déviation gratuite de la cloison nasale ; je me cale contre les coussins empilés derrière moi et on observe le spectacle sans un mot, sûrement tous deux plongés dans nos pensées personnelles.

\- C'est si horrible que ça, avec lui… ?

\- Objectivement ? Non, admets-je en remuant mes pâtes au fond de mon bol, songeuse. C'est pas comme si j'avais hérité d'un abruti où d'un déchet de l'humanité.

\- Il est beau, au moins ?

\- Pire que ça. Il est parfait. C'est juste une tuerie à dessiner, un type comme ça.

\- Alors, où est le mal… ?

Le mal tient juste dans mon immense vexation. Dans le fait que j'ai été forcée à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, de base, et qui me rappelle mon ancienne vie avec une violente amertume.  
J'avais tout, absolument tout prévu, et maintenant je n'ai plus rien ; je vais devoir rebondir, recommencer, refaire autrement tout ce chemin que j'avais tracé et qui foire complètement. Et je pense, qu'au fond de moi, je suis juste… fatiguée de devoir faire cet exercice.

J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient plus simples et que la vie cesse de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues à longueur de temps, que je n'ai pas à changer de cap parce que le vent s'amuse à ne jamais tourner en ma faveur.  
Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas à me plaindre, que je ne suis pas une pauvre gamine qui vit au fin fond d'un pays reculé rongé par la guerre ou par d'autres atrocités violentes commises par les hommes, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être amère malgré tout, de constater que rien ne peut aller normalement dans ma vie plus d'une dizaine de jours.

\- … ça vient… contrarier mes plans. Encore.

\- Est-ce si grave, pour toi ?

\- Non. C'est pour le principe.

\- On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Bonney.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre toujours la même rengaine, contre laquelle je ne peux absolument rien ; cette phrase résonne comme une fatalité que je veux éviter à tout prix : sous prétexte que notre volonté ne fait pas tout, il faudrait courber la tête et laisser une force invisible nous écraser et nous emmener où elle le désire ? Le destin, ou une autre chose, peut-être plus forte encore.

C'est hors de question, pour moi.  
Cette idée de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, de savoir que ma vie ne m'appartient pas vraiment me révolte au plus profond de moi. Je veux me prouver et prouver aux autres qu'avec ce libre-arbitre dont on a été doté, on peut infléchir la courbe de notre existence.

\- Je l'sais déjà, ça.

\- Tu ne te résignes pas, hein… ? murmure-t-il en me jetant un regard en biais.

\- Jamais. Tu me manques, Hawkins.

Il sourit, et sa grande main se pose sur ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je râle mais ça glisse sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard… Il s'en balance pas mal de mes récriminations, tiens.  
Saleté de Kurt Cobain toiletté.

\- Je suis sûr que ton modèle sera très bien.

\- S'il abandonne, tu retrouveras du temps pour moi… ?

\- Promis. Mais n'essaye pas de tout faire foirer pour autant, d'accord ? Thatch a sûrement voulu te lancer un petit défi, pour te faire sortir des sentiers battus.

Oh, ça, je le sais déjà.

C'est un défi que je compte bien relever, mais une bonne partie de moi veut juste éviter cette contrariété supplémentaire.

Et puis… j'aime passer du temps avec le peu d'amis que j'ai, si je m'écoutais je passerais _tout_ mon temps avec eux ; avec Hawkins je peux parler de tout, que ce soit de ma vie privée, de mes cours ou de ces épreuves douloureuses qui constituent mon passé. Avec le modèle, il n'y aura rien de tout ça, et même si le faire tourner en bourrique promet d'être un passe-temps pour le moins passionnant, je vais difficilement supporter tous ces moments de silence pesant où je n'aurai pas l'occasion d'échanger avec lui.

Je sais aussi que cette situation ne tient qu'à moi, parce que le modèle n'a pas l'air contre un bavardage de temps en temps histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je suis beaucoup trop butée pour ployer le genou sous prétexte de conventions sociales.  
En clair, tant que je l'aurai en travers de la gorge, ce nœud n'est pas près de se démêler…

\- Au pire, ce type… tu le verras quoi, une à deux fois par semaine ?

\- Ouais, grosso modo.

\- Dis-toi que c'est pas sa présence qui va t'étouffer, sourit Hawkins en terminant son bol. Et puis… crois-moi, tu vas t'y faire, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être un connard fini, même s'il a fait un petit caprice de diva pour t'avoir. Tu as une explication à ce propos, d'ailleurs ?

\- Même pas.

Et c'est ça le plus frustrant, au fond.

Pourquoi moi ?

Pour avoir ma réponse, il faudrait que je lui pose la question, et comme j'ai décidé de me terrer dans un mutisme complet, je risque pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit…

De la même manière, si j'avais eu à _choisir_ ce mec, ça se serait mille fois mieux passé ; Thatch aurait très bien pu me dire que pour cette année, il aurait voulu me voir bosser sur autre chose, et me présenter plusieurs personnes pour que je fasse mon choix. Or, il m'a _imposé_ le modèle, comme un adulte impose à un enfant parce qu'il sait ce qui est le mieux pour lui.  
Raison de plus pour détester celui qui représente ce contre quoi je me suis battue toute ma vie.

Zoro et Sanji ont l'air de se calmer, et ont recommencé à manger en se toisant d'un regard mauvais, à une bonne distance l'un de l'autre.  
Au moins, cette rivalité est saine. Franche, elle se règle à coups de pieds et de poings, mais c'est réglo. L'ambiance malsaine que j'ai instaurée entre le modèle et moi est beaucoup plus insidieuse, et montre à quel point je peux être hypocrite, moi aussi, quand je m'y mets.

Je tire l'ordinateur vers moi et ouvre Netflix, parcourant les films du regard pour faire mon choix – c'est toujours à moi que revient cette tâche, parce que les trois idiots s'en balancent pas mal de ce qu'on peut regarder, ils sont pas branchés films primés ou autres choses récompensées par des prix. Et puis, c'est leur manière à eux de me laisser le contrôle, une marque de prévenance que je saisis à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion. Ils ne me couvent pas, mais ils me traitent avec… un égard que je ne peux qu'apprécier.  
Une forme de galanterie moderne, à des années-lumière de ce à quoi j'ai été habituée enfant et adolescente.  
Habitude oblige, je ne vais pas dans la catégorie des films à l'eau-de-rose – je ne dis pas que je n'en regarde pas, c'est juste que pour ce soir… j'ai plutôt envie de quelque chose de plus musclé – et choisis un bon gros blockbuster américain, avec le bon quota d'explosions et de répliques grasses auxquelles j'adore rire.

J'ai un humour désopilant.  
J'assume.

Je laisse Zoro brancher les enceintes, récupère les bols sales pour les ramener dans la cuisine et faire la vaisselle tout de suite, histoire de pas avoir à lui laisser de mauvaise surprise en plus d'avoir mis son salon à sac…

Forcément, à entendre l'eau couler, Sanji rapplique pendant que les deux autres débarrassent la zone pour qu'on puisse s'installer dans le canapé ; il se glisse derrière moi, manches retroussées sur les coudes, et ses mains se joignent aux miennes pour récurer les poêles – ça me va, puisque je déteste faire ça toute seule… surtout les gamelles.  
Je sens son torse contre mon dos, l'odeur de son parfum, et je songe que toutes ces années passées avec lui, Zoro ou même Hawkins m'ont largement aidée à me sentir plus en confiance avec le genre masculin, et tout spécialement avec eux.

\- Je peux… ? demandé-je en désignant la cigarette au coin de ses lèvres.

Il acquiesce, j'essuie le bout de mes doigts et lui pique sa clope pour en tirer une longue bouffée, avant de sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux. Oh, putain, c'est vrai, y'a pas de filtre sur sa merde… eeeerk…

Je tousse en la lui redonnant et je le vois sourire alors que je lutte pour ne pas aller cracher par la fenêtre.

\- Putain, c'est fort ton truc… ! m'étranglé-je. Comment tu peux fumer une merde comme ça ?!

\- L'habitude. J'ai commencé très tôt, et maintenant… elles sont juste assez relevées pour que je puisse encore les sentir…

\- T'arrives à choper des meufs avec ça ?

\- … là tu me poses une colle, abdique-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ouais, m'semblait bien aussi…

Toussant encore, je reprends la vaisselle tout en me demandant ce que Sanji vaudrait comme modèle. Je l'ai déjà vu plus ou moins déshabillé, comme Zoro à la plage en fait – il n'y a que Hawkins que j'ai déjà pu voir nu, pose oblige – mais jamais plus. Je suis sûre qu'il doit être plus que correct.

Thatch aurait pu me demander de prendre n'importe qui.  
D'autres mecs de la classe auraient fait l'affaire et n'auraient pas rechigné à poser quelques heures, en échange d'un coup de main pour leurs devoirs, j'en suis sûre, mais voilà, Tête-de-Banane-Flambée avait visiblement une idée bien précise en tête, et je me retrouve… là où je suis maintenant.

… quelle poisse.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre – mes cheveux collent à mes joues et je les repousse pour scruter ce qui m'entoure, mes yeux reconnaissant peu à peu l'appartement de Zoro où j'ai l'habitude de passer au moins chaque semaine.

Territoire ami.  
Je suis en sécurité, ici.  
Et trois heures trente, à la pendule.  
Génial...

Haletante, je m'extirpe du lit de Zoro où je dors seule et enjambe les trois gars qui dorment sur les matelas au sol, entortillés dans leurs sacs de couchage, pour rejoindre le salon où la porte-fenêtre est entrouverte, pour laisser passer l'air encore doux de la fin de l'été.

Je passe sur le minuscule balcon qui surplombe les trois étages et inspire l'air frais de la nuit de septembre, les yeux clos, mes sens s'éveillant au bruit de la légère circulation qui persiste à cette heure-ci.  
Un cauchemar de plus.  
Ça ne fait rien.  
Quand je retournerai me coucher, les choses se seront arrangées, en théorie, et je repartirai pour une fin de nuit sans rêves, si tout va bien.

Je tressaille quand deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, avant que deux bras ne m'enlacent par-derrière, un corps chaud se pressant contre moi ; j'entends ses boucles d'oreille tinter et je souris en caressant son avant-bras à ma portée.

\- … t'en fais pas. Ça va.

\- … cauchemar ? marmonne Zoro.

\- Mmn. J'aurai sûrement oublié demain matin.

Lui comme moi, on sait pertinemment que c'est faux, mais il faut bien trouver des raisons de positiver un minimum pour ne pas rester là, à s'apitoyer sur un sort qui n'est pas si terrible, au fond.  
Mon calvaire est terminé, quand on y pense, alors que celui d'autres personnes est toujours aussi réel, aussi tangible.  
Zoro niche son nez dans mon cou, les yeux sûrement fermés, et on reste immobile, dans la tiédeur de l'air.

J'aurais pu essayer, avec lui.  
Mais je me sens bien trop liée à lui pour prendre le risque de toute gâcher, surtout que nos caractères n'ont de cesse de s'affronter et de se mesurer.

\- … t'es sûre que ça va aller… ?

\- Je vais me rendo-

\- Je parle pas de ça, Bonney.

J'inspire profondément, et rouvre les yeux pour contempler les lumières de la ville.

\- Est-ce que j'ai seulement le choix ?

\- On a toujours le choix. Si tu veux monter au créneau et voir le directeur, je serai là pour t'aider, murmure-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Tu le sais, hein… ?

\- Ouais. Merci, Zo'. Ça ira, je gère.

\- … j'veux pas que tu soies malheureuse.

Ça, je le sais aussi. Il me l'a assez prouvé cette dernière décennie, et même plus, pour que je sache que je peux compter sur lui en toutes circonstances. Il m'a toujours suivie et il me suivra toujours, de la même manière que j'ai une entière confiance en son jugement.

Ça serait pas mal qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied, lui aussi, histoire de ne pas laisser toute cette attention discrète se perdre ou n'être destinée qu'à sa meilleure amie ; une fille mériterait d'avoir ça, elle aussi, et ça ne devrait pas m'être réservé.

J'ai mis un temps infini à admettre que cette attention-là, au fond, je la méritais ; au début, je pensais que Zoro n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec moi, et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre que quelqu'un avait décidé de me tendre la main sans arrière-pensée, sans rien attendre en retour, simplement parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était juste. Il fallait que je saisisse cette main et sans Zoro, je ne serais pas là où je suis aujourd'hui, c'est une certitude que j'ai depuis longtemps.

Est-ce qu'il faut que je recommence ce même travail avec le modèle… ? Que j'accepte la main tendue, qu'elle soit la sienne ou celle du destin, qui me pousse à donner mon amitié à une personne de plus ?

Je n'ai pas envie.  
Pas maintenant.  
Je suis encore bien trop amère de la tournure des évènements, et je me vois pas mettre fin à la partie tout de suite.

\- T'en fais pas.

\- … on va se recoucher ? propose-t-il.

\- Mmn. Tu dors avec moi ?

Il sourit, et se détourne pour me laisser rentrer ; il referme la porte-fenêtre derrière nous et me suit jusqu'à la chambre, où je grimpe sur le lit pour me glisser sous les draps encore tièdes. Zoro s'allonge à côté de moi et je pose ma tête sur son bras, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

Je voudrais ne plus avoir à me prendre la tête.  
Oublier.  
... ouais, je voudrais.  
Mais vouloir n'est pas pouvoir.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Accoudé à la balustrade de mon balcon, je doute.

Un doute qui m'a réveillé au milieu de la nuit et qui m'empêche de fermer l'œil, parce que je suis taraudé par ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et ce qui risque d'arriver pour les jours qui viennent.  
J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et cette seconde approche ratée ne va pas compromettre le travail que j'ai à faire, mais j'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples.

Je ne veux pas avoir à me faire des nœuds au cerveau, alors que tout était supposé… marcher du tonnerre.  
Or, je vais devoir réviser mes plans et trouver une autre manière d'aborder le problème – parce que oui, c'est un problème.

Mon colocataire m'a distrait, comme toujours, mais seulement pour les quelques heures que j'imaginais. Une fois l'orgasme dissipé, ma tête s'est remise en marche et m'a torturé avec mes questions incessantes, mes éternelles remises en question, mes incertitudes et mes errements, que je combats depuis tant de temps.  
Temps qui aurait dû me prouver que je n'échoue jamais, mais cette peur irraisonnée de mal faire ne me quittera plus, maintenant. Je suis un perpétuel perplexe, mais pour cette fois, ça risque de me jouer plus de mauvais tours que de bons.  
J'ai besoin d'être diablement doué, sur ce coup-là, mais je ne sais pas encore si ça sera suffisant.

Un souffle sur ma nuque me fait frissonner, et un doigt retrace ma colonne sur ma peau encore humide.

\- … tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps… ?

\- Une heure. À peine.

\- … reviens au lit avec moi, murmure-t-il en suivant la ligne de ma hanche.

J'expire un panache de fumée de la cigarette que je me suis allumée un peu plus tôt, indice silencieux sur l'envie que j'ai de rester encore un peu ici.  
Il n'abandonne pas, et ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille.

\- … fais-moi l'amour. Encore.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez… ? souris-je à voix basse.

\- … c'est _toi_ qui n'en as pas eu assez, contre-t-il en caressant le creux de mes reins. Viens oublier. S'il te plaît.

J'acquiesce, balance la clope dans le vide et retourne dans le noir de l'appartement, sa main dans la mienne.

Oublier.

Quelques heures de plus.

 ** _« Le philosophe Romain Lucrèce a écrit :  
Ce qui est chez les uns une nourriture se révèle pour d'autres un amer poison. »_**

* * *

 ** _À très vite pour la suite, j'espère vous avoir toujours au rendez-vous ! :)_**


	6. Déjà-vu

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _103 reviews pour 5 chapitres ! Je sais pas ce que vous mangez le midi mais je vous encourage à renouveler le plat, c'est juste génial ! Merci pour le temps passé à me laisser vos impressions !_**

 ** _*tapote son gros dossier estampillé "Private"* Bien, bien, bien... beaucoup se demandent dans quel camp Law est-il en train de jouer : gentils ou méchants ? Début de réponse en fin de chapitre..._**

 ** _Les guests sont à nouveau sur le terrain, je les retrouve en bas, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« Au fond de chacun de nous, il y a l'enfant qu'on était. L'enfant constitue le fondement de**_  
 _ **ce que nous devenons, de qui nous sommes, et de ce que nous serons. »**_  
 _ **R. Joseph**_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je bâille en m'étirant longuement, plantée au milieu du couloir où les élèves vont et viennent avant l'heure du déjeuner, et me laisse choir contre Zoro qui vacille en m'accusant d'avoir abusé sur les tacos, hier soir.

Bon, je lui donne le point, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

Accrochée à son sac, je le suis à travers le flot des étudiants pour rejoindre la classe où Sanji suit ses cours d'italien – ouais, il paraît que ça attire les filles, alors forcément, il se gênera pas pour passer quatre heures par jour à entendre tous les synonymes de « macaroni » et « pâtes au pesto » si ça lui permet d'améliorer son petit numéro de charme.

Lui et Zoro vont manger au self, ce midi, et pour ma part, j'irai retrouver mon coin favori pour manger ; je suis pas d'humeur à me mêler aux autres, aujourd'hui, et aucun d'entre eux ne me fait la leçon, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire quelques années auparavant. Il y a des jours, comme ça, où je veux me poser dans mon coin et rester seule avec moi-même. Je sais, je suis déjà seule le soir une fois ma journée terminée, mais ces envies-là ne se contrôlent pas et je n'ai pas envie de les freiner.

Je me tortille pour esquiver des élèves qui font sitting devant les casiers du couloir et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour coller mon visage au hublot qui perce la porte – Sanji est au premier rang et regarde l'enseignante avec des cœurs à la place des prunelles. Zoro grogne à cette vision et lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, en le traitant de tous les noms dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas.

J'attire l'attention de notre cuisinier perso à grands renforts de gestes derrière la vitre, et il me désigne la pendule comme s'il était un prisonnier au parloir pour qui chaque minute est précieuse.

Marrant, quand c'est Thatch qui nous fait cours, il est moins enclin à rester là, à baver sur l'estrade qui lui fait face.

\- Cinq minutes et elle les libère. T'as besoin que j't'attende ou on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

\- Ça ira. Va te poser, je gère l'autre sourcil vrillé, marmonne-t-il en s'appuyant au mur, prenant visiblement son mal en patience.

\- J'veux pas vous voir revenir avec un cocard chacun.

\- Mais moi j'en aurai pas, ricane-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Oh, ça, c'est ce qu'on verra.

Je me détourne et traverse le couloir bondé pour rejoindre la sortie du bâtiment, dans le froid de septembre ; les nuages sont noirs au-dessus de ma tête et je rabats ma capuche en chassant les cheveux qui s'empêtrent devant mon visage, avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine pour garder un peu de chaleur le temps de rejoindre une autre aile beaucoup, beaucoup plus calme de l'école.

 _« Hells Bells »_ d'AC/DC résonne dans mon casque et je rythme la musique avec ma tête, en songeant déjà à mon cours de l'après-midi. "Histoire de la création littéraire". La première fois que j'ai vu ce nom, je me suis sentie mal, ça paraissait tellement barbant, mais le prof est pas trop mal, même s'il reste sur un plan astral que personne n'a rejoint en trois années d'enseignement. Brook est un mélomane qui se perd dans des explications tellement nébuleuses que je me suis souvent demandé ce que je faisais dans sa classe, en réalité, parce que j'avais l'impression de m'être trompée de salle à cause de l'exposé de ses théories farfelues.

Une silhouette accroche mon regard et je lève les yeux de la cour bétonnée pour me focaliser sur ce qui a attiré mon attention, et pendant un bref instant mon cerveau reste parasité par l'information qu'il tente de digérer.

\- ... ce... fils de..., soufflé-je pour moi-même.

Trafalgar Law.

Toujours avec une tenue improbable, en train de traverser la cour en sens inverse, mains dans les poches de son jean étriqué, sac à dos sur l'épaule, avec la dégaine parfaite de l'étudiant du coin. Nos yeux se croisent, l'espace d'une seconde, et une fossette creuse sa joue alors qu'il esquisse un sourire railleur ; je pourrais presque jurer voir clignoter une pancarte au-dessus de lui où est écrit « Payback, bitch ».

Ses iris regardent à nouveau droit devant lui et il poursuit son chemin pendant que mes jambes m'aident à poursuivre le mien. Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qu'il _fout_ ici ?! Il n'est plus supposé poser pour notre classe, et Thatch m'a dit qu'à sa connaissance, je serai la seule à être amenée à le revoir. Il offre ses services pour d'autres promos ou quoi ?

Je suis pas jalouse.

C'est pas le problème.

Je pensais juste ne voir ce con qu'une à deux fois par semaine, et surtout pas ici, dans cet endroit que je considère comme un _no man's land._

Law est suivi par trois types au look assez atypique, eux aussi, entre les bérets à couleurs approximatives, les lunettes teintées et le crâne semi-rasé façon skinhead raté, c'est vraiment une belle brochette de winners. Ils murmurent entre eux et le suivent à un bon mètre de distance, leur pas calqué sur le sien. OK, c'est le chef de groupe, je dirais, mais leur comportement aussi bien général qu'individuel est trop bizarre.

J'arrive à leur hauteur et je m'efforce de les ignorer, mais mon regard est irrésistiblement attiré par leur singularité ; je ne suis pas la seule, de toute évidence, et je me targue d'être assez physionomiste – ils ne seraient pas passés inaperçus dans le paysage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et ils ont l'air trop vieux pour débuter une première année. Finalement, on se dépasse mutuellement et je ne peux que jeter un dernier coup d'œil à leur démarche vue de dos, toujours aussi étrange.  
Je continue sur ma lancée et presse le pas vers deux types de dernière année que Zoro connaît, et que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer en soirée à comité réduit ; on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient mes amis, mais je m'entends bien avec eux et ça va sûrement me servir – les « grands » ont cette réputation de savoir tout sur tout, et on va voir ce qu'ils vont être susceptible de m'apprendre sur ces énergumènes-là.

Je m'arrête à leurs côtés et tends la main, innocemment, pour les checker à tour de rôle et me confectionner une tête « intriguée-mais-pas-trop ».

\- Yo, les gars. Quoi de neuf ? lancé-je en rajustant mon sac sur mes épaules.

\- Rien, toujours les mêmes profs, on essaye de se dire qu'il reste 10 mois et qu'on sera enfin peinards, soupire Daz en poussant les cailloux sous sa chaussure. Et toi ?

\- J'viens de croiser ces mecs, là-bas, balancé-je en les désignant du pouce par-dessus mon épaule. Ils se fondent pas vraiment dans l'décor, et j'les avais jamais remarqués avant.

Ils cherchent à travers la foule pour voir l'objet de toutes mes attentions et acquiescent en repérant la cible visée.

\- Ah, ouais, ceux-là. Sont nouveaux, ils ont débarqué la semaine dernière.

\- … c'est une blague… ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai quasi tous mes cours en commun avec le gothique, là… Law, précise Galdino en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Les autres sont avec Daz en anglais avancé, Shachi… Penguin… et…

\- Jean Bart, complète le colosse aux cheveux ras en montrant le plus grand du quatuor. Des types un peu _space_ , ils se mêlent pas trop aux autres.

\- … ils ont intégré la cinquième année, comme ça, tranquille ?

\- Tranquille, je sais pas ma grande, mais ils ont validé leurs semestres précédents ailleurs, alors ils peuvent bien finir leur cursus où ils veulent, sourit Daz avec son éternel calme olympien. Tu les connais… ? ça te gêne… ?

\- Non, marmonné-je en resserrant mon écharpe pour occuper mes mains crispées de rage. Ça m'intrigue c'tout.

Ils n'ont pas l'air bien convaincus de ma réponse – pour preuve, moi-même je n'y crois pas – mais ils n'insistent pas.

Après une politesse et des banalités, je retrouve mon chemin vers le bâtiment que je visais en ruminant le peu d'infos que j'ai à me mettre sous la dent, tout en me demandant comment un étudiant en dernière année d'école d'art trouve du temps à débloquer pour poser pour une élève de la classe inférieure. Ça m'arrive de dépanner Zoro pour quelques esquisses ou photos, s'il a besoin, mais jamais plusieurs heures par semaine.

Perturbée, j'entre dans le bâtiment du fond et remonte la foule qui part déjeuner en sens inverse. Ça va vraiment me trotter dans la tête, cette histoire, parce que c'est un non-sens complet : les derniers années sont plongés dans leurs devoirs, leurs sujets, leurs mémoires, bref, tout ce qui fait qu'ils sont à fond pour obtenir leur diplôme. Ils ont tous la tête dans le guidon et c'est compréhensible, mais quand en plus on débarque de nulle part comme lui, on doit forcément mettre les bouchées doubles pour prendre le rythme, s'habituer aux exigences des profs, sans compter sur le fait qu'il faut s'intégrer et adhérer au système. Au milieu de toutes ces contraintes, où est-ce que Monsieur Bataille Navale trouve le temps de venir poser ses fesses dans mon atelier pour que je l'immortalise sur le papier… ?  
Je vais pas prétendre que c'est impossible, personne ne se ressemble en termes d'organisation et de capacités, mais quand même, c'est dérangeant de voir que quelque chose cloche, qu'on n'en a pas la preuve formelle et qu'on ne peut rien y faire.

Je grimpe au dernier étage du bâtiment, dans un endroit complètement désert et remonte le couloir vers un escalier désaffecté qui donne sur une vieille salle de classe inutilisée. C'est sous cet escalier que je vais m'asseoir, dans la pénombre, où je suis éloignée de tout et de tout le monde. Je me pose sur le marchepied réquisitionné depuis des années pour me servir de chaise, et sors la nourriture de mon sac en salivant rien qu'à l'idée d'engloutir le kilo de pâtes mis à cuire la veille au soir.

Quand j'étais gosse, mon père avait avait un trip spécifique – un parmi tant d'autres… – et il pouvait décider de me priver de nourriture si ça le chantait. Pour le repas du midi, il s'assurait de ne pas me laisser partir avec ma gamelle, et de ne pas me donner le moindre centime pour que je ne puisse pas manger à la cantine. Vicieux et sadique, belle association. Avant que ce calvaire ne prenne fin, du moins en apparence, c'était Zoro qui me ramenait de quoi manger quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qui se tramait. Mon père n'en a jamais rien su et j'aime à penser que, l'espace de quelques instants, j'arrivais à trouver un moyen, même dérisoire, de m'opposer à tout ce qu'il me faisait subir.

Le pire, c'est que techniquement, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu manger, avoir les repas que je convoitais tant ; j'aurais pu mettre fin à cette torture en quelques instants, mais j'ai toujours refusé d'user de ce moyen-là. Et pas une seule fois, je n'ai regretté de ne pas avoir cédé ; mon père aura pris beaucoup de moi, mais pas ça : pas ma volonté, pas ma rage de passer, d'être au-dessus de ça. Cette volonté indéniable d'échapper à cette vie que je détestais pour pouvoir m'en construire une autre, ailleurs, pour la façonner à l'image que je me suis toujours faite.

C'est cette volonté, qui relevait presque de l'auto-persuasion, qui m'a permis, quelques fois, d'être assez rapide et agile pour voler dans le placard mon unique repas de la journée. Je détalais et courais me réfugier sous l'escalier, dans le vieux cagibi où je ne mettais que quelques secondes à engloutir ce que j'avais volé. Obligée de voler sa propre bouffe sous son propre toit… il y aurait eu de quoi devenir terriblement paranoïaque. Je m'en rendais malade, je mangeais tellement vite que j'en avais la nausée, mais rien, pas même ça, ne pouvait me retirer ce sentiment de victoire, et ce sur un nombre incroyable de plans. Victoire d'avoir échafaudé un plan pour le larcin. Victoire de l'avoir réalisé sans me faire repérer. Victoire d'avoir, l'espace de 5 petites minutes, réussi à mettre à mal les idées tordues de mon géniteur. Victoire d'échapper à des représailles démesurées. Victoire de m'être dépassée, et d'avoir trouvé, même un peu, la preuve qu'une lumière brillait toujours au fond de moi, prête à s'élever contre les ténèbres.

C'est un sentiment que je goûte à chaque fois que je vais manger sous un escalier ; vieux souvenir d'enfance resté à jamais gravé en moi, indélébile, et que j'ai plaisir à retrouver le plus longtemps possible.

J'attaque mon repas et sors mon bouquin entamé la veille, retrouvant la page cornée pour reprendre le fil de ma lecture. Il va falloir que je songe à refaire mes bibliothèques, j'ai déjà dévoré tout ce que j'avais, et je ne vais pas tarder à grogner et tourner comme un lion en cage devant mes étagères. Là j'en j'en suis à retrouver les déboires de Harry, Ron et Hermione sur l'échiquier de McGonagall… j'adore cette série mais à mon âge, on préfère encore lire autre chose. Enfin… ces 7 bouquins auront toujours une valeur particulière à mes yeux, car c'est Shanks qui me les a offerts, et qui me laissait les lire pendant son cours – hors de question de les ramener chez moi, mon père s'en serait aperçu.

Une ombre s'étire derrière moi, inondant la cage d'escalier où je suis terrée ; une sueur glacée se forme sur ma nuque et ma cuillère tremble dans ma main, alors que je tente à tout prix de me raisonner : ce n'est pas mon père. Impossible qu'il soit là.

\- Harry Potter… ? murmure une voix grave par-dessus mon épaule. Besoin d'un peu de magie pour t'évader ?

Je tourne la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec le modèle, perché je ne sais pas comment sur la rambarde, au-dessus du vide.

Et encore une fois, j'ai cette impression malsaine de déjà-vu,  
entre sa tenue et son sourire narquois.

Sourire qui s'étire et qui me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

Quel con, putain, ça l'amuse de foutre la trouille aux gens ?! Je le foudroie du regard mais il ne perd pas son petit sourire railleur – ici, il n'est pas chez moi, il peut légitimement tout se permettre et me faire payer mon attitude désagréable.

Il se laisse glisser au sol et se tient debout, près de moi, absolument pas conscient du fait que je pourrais me sentir rabaissée par la différence de taille qui nous oppose.

Je m'abstiens de répondre à sa question et son visage se crispe – ça ne dure qu'une seconde mais ça me suffit pour avoir ma revanche, même aussi brève. On reste longtemps à se fixer sans un mot, moi avec hargne, lui avec une moquerie qui relève presque de la provocation. Finalement, il s'accroupit et contemple le livre, puis mon repas, avant de regarder ce qui nous entoure.

\- Un peu glauque pour un déjeuner, non… ?

\- Va-t'en.

\- … je voulais juste être poli, chuchote-t-il en lorgnant la boîte où se trouve mon repas. Tu manges seule ?

\- Quand j'te vois, ça me rappelle pourquoi, en tout cas, grogné-je en resserrant mes affaires près de moi.

 _Headshot_. Prends-toi ça, Précieux.  
Il s'assoit près de moi et je recule mon marchepied de cinquante bons centimètres – si le message est pas clair, je peux rien pour lui, là… ! je veux juste qu'il dégage et qu'il me foute la paix. J'm'en fiche complètement de ce qu'il a à me dire… et puis merde, il était en route pour le self, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? il m'a suivie ?  
À nouveau, ses yeux glissent sur mon livre et la page restée en cours.

\- L'épreuve de Rogue, c'est celle que je préférais. Celle où il y avait plus de challenge, aussi, souffle-t-il avec un sérieux inébranlable qui me donne envie de le frapper.

\- Puisque t'insistes pour aller dans cette voie-là, tu vas peut-être me dire pourquoi tu la joues Fred et Georges pendant leurs ASPIC ? cinglé-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il hausse un sourcil – oh, visiblement, monsieur a de l'humour mais seulement à petites doses, et sans aller trop loin dans la subtilité… Je vais m'éclater à lui en mettre plein le nez, juste histoire de confirmer ce que je pensais déjà : c'est un emmerdeur de premier choix tombé sur une emmerdeuse de premier choix.

\- … pardon ?

\- T'es supposé être overbooké de cours et t'en glandes pas une, tu passes des heures dans mon atelier pour poser. Alors j'me demande de qui tu te fous : de moi ou des profs ?

On dirait que j'ai soulevé un point sensible.  
Il se mordille la lèvre et semble chercher une réponse plausible, mais je vais lui épargner cette agitation cérébrale qui, de toute manière, ne me convaincra pas.

\- Pas besoin d'explications foireuses, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Sérieux.

\- … tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? finit-il par proposer après un long silence. J'ai mon bento dans mon sac.

Je suis à deux doigts de m'étouffer de rage devant tant de culot et d'aplomb.

Le gars, je suis en train de le tailler, littéralement, et lui il me propose une bouffe ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez lui ? C'est pas possible, ce mec a été démoulé trop chaud ou bercé trop près du mur, je vois pas d'autre justification à autant de connerie ! A croire que politesse ou mépris, peu importe, tout lui passe à cent mille au-dessus de l'épi. C'est hallucinant, j'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi réfractaire en plus de vingt ans d'existence !

\- … non… ! m'exclamé-je avec un train de retard, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Bon… tant pis, sourit-il. Une prochaine fois, alors. On se voit mercredi pour la séance…

Surtout, ne rien répondre ; je baisse la tête vers mon livre, en retenant mes tremblements le plus que je le peux, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Qu'il disparaisse enfin de ma vue.

Son ombre s'étire sur le sol alors qu'il remonte vers le dernier étage, ses chaussures claquent dans les marches au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne, laissant un sillon de son odeur derrière lui. Un parfum musqué, assez capiteux, qui surpasse tout ce qui m'entoure ; de la même manière que le parfum de mon père envahissait tout.

La nausée me tord l'estomac et je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour réprimer le haut-le-cœur qui me tord le ventre comme une essoreuse, et menace de renvoyer dehors le peu de mon repas déjà entamé.  
Je revois l'ombre de mon père penché sur moi, me rappelle de son odeur qu'il laissait dans chaque recoin de la maison, de la trouille monstre que j'avais en sachant qu'il était là, près de moi.

Je fourre mes affaires à la va-vite dans mon sac et me lève, et j'ai juste le temps de courir dans les toilettes de l'étage que déjà, je me courbe sur le lavabo le plus proche pour vomir à grands bruits, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, dans le reflet du vieux miroir piqueté, je retrouve la gamine effrayée que j'étais, avec ce regard d'animal coincé entre un mur et les pleins phares d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes et m'asperge d'eau pour faire partir la sueur qui colle mes cheveux à mes joues.

Je suis écœurée, et la plus petite once d'appétit m'a désertée. Pitoyable de voir que l'enfant rebelle que j'étais avait plus de self-control que l'adulte indisciplinée que j'ai cru devenir.

Je peux pas dire que mon passé m'obsède tous les jours ; j'ai des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde, mis à part que mes bas sont du genre gouffres profonds qui me pompent toute mon énergie.

Je vais pas me plaindre, les gens s'en foutent et ne vous aideront pas plus – ils ont leur vie et leurs propres problèmes à gérer. Concrètement, c'est plus facile d'aider un aveugle qui traverse la route ou un touriste qui cherche son chemin plutôt que retenir le bras d'un homme qui frappe sa fille.

Je ferme les robinets et frotte mon visage dans mon écharpe pour éponger les traces du maquillage qui a coulé sur mes joues, et inspecte mon reflet une énième fois – hé bah, c'est vraiment pas engageant tout ça… j'ai intérêt à tirer une meilleure tête ou Brook va me tanner pour savoir pourquoi je tiens une expression pareille. Et je ne me sens pas la patience de faire un laïus inventé devant une classe avide de potins.

Je me recompose une expression plus neutre et fouille dans mon sac pour exhumer un rouge à lèvres et de quoi me farder un peu les yeux, parce que là je ressemble à une junkie sous crack. Je trace une ligne de crayon sur mes paupières, et j'ai le souvenir bref des yeux de Law, soulignés d'un trait de khôl noir, qui fait ressortir la couleur claire de ses iris. Drôle de manie, mais je suppose que ça fait partie du look du personnage.

Je remballe mon bazar et me détourne du miroir pour retourner dans le couloir, mais en évitant soigneusement le dessous de l'escalier qui m'apparaît plus noir et profond que d'habitude.

Quand je reviens pour le début du cours suivant, après avoir passé un temps considérable à me calmer et à tenter de retrouver bonne figure, mes yeux sont encore rouges et ma gorge me brûle ; la nausée qui me tiraille ne partira pas avant que je ne me sois endormie, ce soir, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de devoir composer avec ce genre de ressentiments écœurants pendant mes journées.

Je pose mon sac près de moi et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise dans un fracas sourd, grognant en le voyant s'écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit de gamelle retentissant. Zoro s'arrête près de moi pour me dévisager un long moment, sa curiosité exacerbée par mon attitude ; sans un mot, je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas le moment, et il contourne ma table pour rejoindre la sienne, toujours intrigué. Au passage, il redresse mon sac renversé sur le côté et, au poids, il comprend que je n'ai rien avalé. Ça n'arrive presque jamais, et il sait que le temps que j'ai pris pour moi ce midi n'a pas été aussi bon que ce qu'il aurait dû être.

Son regard cherche le mien mais je l'évite, encore.

Ce n'est rien de plus qu'il ne devine déjà.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je m'étire longuement après avoir terminé mon dernier _onigiri_ , et surprends les regards de Shachi, Bart et Penguin sur moi, au milieu du brouhaha de la cantine.  
On dirait qu'ils attendent de moi que je fasse un commentaire, mais je ne sais pas tellement quoi leur dire de constructif, à cet instant.

\- … oui… ? proposé-je, les invitant à prendre la parole eux-mêmes.

\- Ça doit vouloir dire que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, si tu manges ici, remarque Shachi en désignant mon plat.

\- Au contraire, souris-je en refermant la boîte dans un claquement sec. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

\- … ?

\- Je lui ai coupé l'appétit, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent. À dire vrai, je crois qu'elle a même rendu les deux coups de fourchette qu'elle a eu le temps d'avaler avant que je n'arrive.

Ils me dévisagent avec des yeux ronds, et Penguin fronce les sourcils en affichant clairement son air perplexe. Quoi, la phrase n'était pas assez claire ? Je pensais pourtant qu'on faisait difficilement plus concis et direct.  
Bart ne dit rien, comme à son habitude, et se contente de me regarder pour évaluer ma réaction – il est... _nouveau_ et il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Shachi et Penguin sont bien rôdés à l'exercice, mais on dirait qu'il y a toujours des imprévus…

\- … un problème ?

\- Tu… n'es pas censé l'abîmer, remarque Penguin avec un soin tout particulier dans la voix. Si ça commence comme ça…

Sa critique m'agace et mon regard le lui fait clairement comprendre, alors que ses yeux deviennent fuyants – il pousse même le vice à rougir en semblant regretter amèrement ses paroles, et c'est exactement la réaction à avoir. Au moins, il aura compris ça.

\- … tu as oublié à qui tu t'adresses, Penguin, lâché-je d'un ton glacial qui ne laisse aucun doute sur mes arrière-pensées.

\- … oui. Pardon, murmure-t-il en détournant le regard vers les carreaux irréguliers du sol.

Inutile de rabâcher, je ne commente pas – il a compris la leçon, et Shachi ne se risque pas non plus à intervenir.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, encore moins à mon âge et sur un sujet que je maîtrise de A à Z.  
Enfin… ça, c'est ce que je fais croire et que j'aimerais croire moi-même.  
Parce que, clairement, tout ne se déroule pas vraiment comme prévu. Ce n'est plus du fil à retordre que je vais avoir, c'est carrément un touret sans fin apparente. Bah… tout n'est que challenge, dans cette vie, et celui-là est juste un peu plus corsé que les autres.

\- … que ce soit en bien ou en mal, j'ai une influence sur sa vie, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment. Le reste viendra plus tard.

Le temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

J'ai appris à être patient.

Patience toujours récompensée jusque-là, alors, aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne plus maintenant, pas vrai… ?

 _ **« Aristote a dit : Le mal réunit les hommes. »**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Tresor : Han, c'est la révolte ! n.n vrai que les devoirs sont souvent assommants, mais malheureusement ça fait partie intégrante de la vie étudiante. Courage ! Ah, pourquoi Law a choisi Bonney... Patience ! Et ils vont continuer à se prendre la tête très régulièrement, ça serait pas marrant sinon... Pour le coloc c'est encore flou, il n'est pas au RDV aujourd'hui mais il reviendra, assurément ;) Même si les indices seront maigres...! Zoro n'est pas amoureux de Bonney, alors si elle veut tenter une relation avec un garçon ça ne sera pas avec lui... Les questions sur Law auront une réponse c'est promis ! Merci, à bientôt !_

* * *

 _ **On se revoit vendredi prochain ! Merci à tous !**_


	7. Orgueil et préjugés

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Des ajouts en favoris, et toujours vos reviews qui me montrent que beaucoup d'entre vous commencent à se torturer le cerveau ; pour ne rien vous cacher, j'apprécie particulièrement. Oui, je sais, les lettres d'insultes, toussa..._**

 ** _Ah, au fait, par rapport au chapitre final de cette fiction... outre le fait que vous allez me lyncher, j'attire votre attention sur le fait que j'ai disséminé des indices partout à propos de la fin, et j'en sèmerai encore. Joyeux Hunger Games...  
LukaRuyuga, ta patience est récompensée : flash-back !  
_**

 ** _Le début sera un peu rude, mais la fin un peu plus détendue... On passe d'un contexte de guerre ouverte à une guerre froide... mais malgré tout,_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« Dostoïevki a dit : Rien n'est plus facile que de dénoncer un être abject,**_  
 _ **rien n'est plus difficile que de le comprendre. »**_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

 _« Zoro me raccompagne depuis quelques jours, maintenant ; ça ne change rien, au final, mais au moins mon esprit est ailleurs pendant la demi-heure à pieds qui sépare mon arrêt de bus de ma maison. Il pleut des cordes et je suis collée à Zoro sous le parapluie – je sens sa chaleur à travers nos manteaux, et son odeur à travers les effluves de béton humide qui montent à mon nez._

 _J'ai eu de bonnes notes, aujourd'hui, et dans des matières que j'exècre, habituellement ; j'ai fait de gros efforts pour m'améliorer ce trimestre et on dirait que ça porte ses fruits. Maman sera fière de moi._

\- _Essaye de bien dormir, cette nuit. On a football demain et si t'es crevée, ça va juste être une galère pour toi._

\- _Je fais au mieux, souris-je en hochant la tête._

 _Malheureusement, la qualité de mon sommeil ne dépend plus de moi depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'aborder ce sujet. J'ai déjà réussi à me faire un ami, c'est pas pour le faire fuir maintenant._

 _Zoro est super cool, pas forcément parce qu'il est sympa, mais parce qu'il dégage quelque chose qui force le respect. Et y'a pas à dire, depuis que je traîne avec lui et Sanji, on me fout relativement la paix ; on ne pourrit plus mon casier, on ne me bouscule plus dans les couloirs et on ne s'amuse plus à renverser les déchets du plateau du self sur ma tête. J'adore cet humour blessant, mesquin et lâche – ça ne me manque pas du tout._

 _On arrive devant mon portail, et je constate que la voiture de mon père est là, et qu'on m'observe derrière les rideaux de l'étage. Ma gorge se serre mais je m'efforce de ravaler ma bile pour me tourner vers Zoro et le remercier d'un sourire que je veux naturel, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le convaincre._

\- _Merci de m'avoir ramenée, c'était sympa._

\- _Pas d'quoi. À demain… ?_

\- _À demain, ouais._

 _Si mon père ne m'a pas massacrée pour quelque obscure raison… y'a moyen que je sois en cours, oui. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas pouvoir me lever, trop épuisée d'avoir passé une nuit infernale avec mon père ivre mort qui n'avait que pour seul objectif de nous frapper, ma mère et moi._

 _Je m'écarte du parapluie et trotte dans l'allée qui remonte à ma maison, dont la porte déjà déverrouillée m'épargne de devoir fouiller pour trouver mes clés. Je ferme le battant derrière moi et me dépêche de mettre veste et chaussures à leur place, en veillant à ne pas mettre une seule goutte d'eau hors du tapis. Surtout, être la plus irréprochable possible, histoire de limiter les dégâts._

 _Maman est allongée dans le canapé et a l'air de dormir profondément, et une inquiétude nouvelle me tord le ventre alors que je me bouge pour prendre son pouls, les yeux rivés sur ma montre ; elle respire et son cœur bat au ralenti, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarque le tube de somnifères sur la table basse._

 _Mon sang se glace quand j'entends les marches grincer derrière moi, je déglutis et me retourne en essayant de sourire sans trembler._

\- _… bonsoir, Papa, balbutié-je en reposant le tube le plus discrètement possible. Tu as passé une bonn-_

\- _Viens là, ordonne-t-il en me faisant signe d'approcher._

 _Exactement ce que je redoutais. Ma mère ne prend jamais de somnifères – d'autant plus à cette heure-là – de son propre chef, parce que même affaiblie elle veut pouvoir rester éveillée pour me protéger du mieux qu'elle le peut. Je me demande quelles menaces il peut lui balancer à la figure pour qu'elle accepte d'avaler ça, à moins qu'il ne lui laisse encore moins le choix et ne la force carrément à les ingérer, peu importe la manière utilisée._

\- _Attends, je dois poser mon sac et aller me laver les-_

\- _TOUT D'SUITE ! vocifère-t-il en quittant les marches pour presser le pas vers moi, le visage déformé par la fureur._

 _Et, comme je le pensais, quelque chose au fond de moi me hurle de résister. Je tourne les talons en laissant tomber mes affaires au sol et je cours à travers la salle, le cœur sens dessus dessous._

 _Ça fait des années que ce petit jeu sadique dure, et j'ai la sensation qu'il est de plus en plus tordu ; parce que, si au début ma fuite aggravait la colère de mon père et donc mon cas, à présent elle réveille tout autre chose que je redoute plus encore que les raclées à coups de pieds que je reçois._

 _Je cours encore, parce que je refuse d'abandonner, même si c'est vain : j'aurais l'impression de me trahir. Et ma mère, qui dort toujours, loin, très loin de là… loin de moi et ce que je vais devoir endurer. J'en retire presque un certain soulagement, en fait, de savoir qu'elle n'assistera pas à ça._

 _C'est pendant ces secondes d'inattention que je sens les doigts de mon père se refermer sur mon avant-bras ; mon cri meurt dans ma bouche et j'agrippe la seule chose qui me tombe sous la main : les tentures de la baie vitrée. La tringle cède quand mon père me tire en arrière et, déséquilibrée, je tombe dans le pêle-mêle de tissu où je m'empêtre en tentant de m'échapper, encore._

 _Il fait nuit noire, dehors, et je songe amèrement que depuis la rue, la maison est parfaitement visible. Il va quand même pas… là…. alors que n'importe qui peut voir… ?_

 _Mon père attrape mes chevilles et m'attire à lui alors que je crie en me retenant à tout ce qui est à ma portée. Chaises, table, tout, n'importe quoi susceptible de ne serait-ce que retarder l'échéance qui m'attend. Mes yeux accrochent l'obscurité, dehors, et mon hurlement s'éteint quand je vois Zoro, debout derrière la haie, ses cheveux trempés de pluie collés à son visage fermé, droit comme un i sous l'orage._

 _Ses yeux clairs ne cillent pas, et son expression est indéchiffrable – il a l'air sous le choc, autant que moi la première fois où mon père a levé la main sur moi._

 _Je crois que ça ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà… et pourtant, il n'a pas encore tout vu. Quoiqu'il risque d'avoir droit à la version complète s'il reste là, à attendre je ne sais pas quoi._

 _Il n'a qu'un an de plus que moi. C'est un gosse. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, hein… ?_

 _Il ne bouge pas._

 _Il va rester là, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois en tirer : du soulagement de ne pas être seule, même s'il ne peut rien pour moi, ou de l'horreur et de la honte à l'idée de lui offrir cette vision de moi._

 _Une main saisit mes cheveux et je tends les bras pour me cramponner au buffet, mes yeux rivés dans ceux de Zoro, en me demandant si le gamin de 14 ans qu'il est a finalement plus de cran que tous les adultes qui vivent aux alentours._

\- _Zoro… sangloté-je à voix basse._

 _Pas un geste._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, de toute manière ? Frapper à la porte pour couper court à la rage tordue de mon père ? ça ne ferait qu'enrayer la machine pour un temps, seulement – seul, il ne peut rien faire._

 _Prévenir ses parents ? ils feront comme les autres : ils se tairont et lui conseilleront de faire la même chose._

 _Rentrer ? Ça serait encore la meilleure chose à faire, mais il ne bouge pas._

 _Pour supporter ce supplice avec moi, même s'il ne passera que par le regard ?_

\- _… Zoro… !_

 _Son regard ne me lâche pas, alors que je me débats pour rester là, et ne pas perdre le seul lien qu'il me reste avec le monde normal._

\- _…_ ZORO ! hurlé-je en me redressant dans mon lit, haletante.

Je suis trempée de sueur et mes jambes empêtrées dans les draps me rappellent la poigne saisissante de mon père ; je les repousse à grands coups de pieds et je recule dans les oreillers, le souffle court, en me recroquevillant contre la tête de lit.

Une heure du matin.

Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me rendormir, j'en mets ma main au feu.

Putain.

Je prends mon portable resté sur la table de chevet, fais défiler mes contacts et appelle le seul homme capable d'effacer ce qu'un autre a fait – Zoro décroche après quelques sonneries, et ne dit rien quand il m'entend sangloter dans le téléphone.

Je lâche ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je crache les bribes de mon rêve et j'entends sa respiration s'amoindrir, alors que lui aussi doit se souvenir de ce moment où, tout gamin qu'il était, comme moi, il n'a pas pu empêcher mon père de me montrer l'une des pires facettes de l'humanité.

. . . . . .

Law est assis en tailleur et contemple le paysage extérieur, à travers la pluie qui tombe et l'orage qui tonne au-dessus de la ville depuis plus d'une heure, déjà.  
Monsieur est silencieux, même si son petit sourire indique qu'il a très envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire.

Le tonnerre résonne et j'hésite, quelques secondes, avant d'attraper la télécommande de ma chaîne hi-fi et de lancer un fond sonore.

Indochine… ça ira. Au moins, ça sera suffisant pour couvrir le bruit au-dehors.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un dessin de détails : je veux reproduire tous ses tatouages, et les étudier un peu pour voir ce qui se cache là-dessous. Toutes ces lignes encrées ont une signification, et puisque je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à le lui demander, je me débrouillerai bien toute seule.

Le modèle ne m'a pas posé une question depuis que notre séance a débuté, et ne m'a pas ré-adressé la parole depuis l'entrevue désastreuse sous l'escalier. Et je retrouve, de plus en plus, la lueur de frustration que je connais si bien dans son regard. Je pense qu'il s'attendait à voir une belle expression de joie sur mon visage, une satisfaction énorme tout du moins, mais il n'y voit que de l'indifférence, qui est une jolie preuve du je-m'en-foutisme complet qui m'habite quant à son existence ou non. Bref, je veux lui faire croire que sa présence me laisse de marbre, et vu sa tête, je suis pas loin du jackpot.

Mon activité préférée, à chaque séance, c'est lui inventer une vie ; ouais, c'est puéril, mais ça m'occupe…

Par exemple, à quoi ressemble un dîner de famille chez Monsieur Bataille Navale… ?

J'imagine des parents très, très, très guindés. Du genre Retire-tes-piercings-avant-de-venir-à-table, avec trois fourchettes et trois couteaux à côté des assiettes, une nappe tellement immaculée qu'on en frémit à l'idée de mettre une miette de pain dessus, des conversations sur les problèmes géopolitiques du Moyen-Orient et des allusions à d'obscures affaires de famille plus ou moins bien gardées. Et au milieu de tout ça, Law, le mec rebelle qui s'est fait barder de tatouages et de bijoux pour faire contraste avec son costume Armani à 1000 balles.

Je lui jette un regard en biais et réprime mal un sourire, qu'il a l'air de ne pas très bien interpréter – il doit se demander à quoi je pense, et songer qu'il se torture les méninges me rend plus heureuse que jamais.

Law-chan va en prendre plein les dents toute l'année, et on est même pas en octobre.

\- Mets-toi de profil. Droit.

Il pivote et se réinstalle, toujours aussi droit – je ne l'ai pas vu s'étirer une seule fois, et c'est vraiment dommage parce que ça me donne une occasion en moins de lui en mettre plein la tête. J'attends qu'il ait fini et reprends mon dessin, en laissant mon esprit vagabonder, encore une fois.

Et son appartement, qu'est-ce que je pourrais y trouver ?

Deux cas de figure possibles, à mon sens.

Le gars peut très bien vivre dans un taudis sans nom, un truc qui sent le poulet sacrifié pour ses petits rituels sataniques entre emos dépressifs, avec des bougies noires, des pentacles gravés avec le couteau de cuisine Ikea du kit offert par ses grands-parents pour son emménagement – mais attention, pas trop gravés non plus, faudrait pas foutre en l'air la caution donnée par papa et maman – et du gros métal bien lourd dans un lecteur saturé, au milieu d'une guitare électrique signée par ses potes gothiques et d'un canapé défoncé par les godasses à semelles compensées que monsieur porte régulièrement.

Autre possibilité, il porte du rose fuchsia une fois rentré dans le 200 mètres carrés payé par pépé-mémé et met des patins pour ne pas abîmer le parquet qu'il cire avec amour toutes les semaines, histoire de ne pas se faire engueuler quand il a droit à la visite hebdomadaire de ses géniteurs qui veulent prendre des nouvelles de leur petit prodige. Pour sûr que les meubles sont agencés façon Feng-shui, qu'il a des géraniums sur le bord des fenêtres et qu'il écoute Vivaldi sous sa douche.

Oh, ouais. Vivaldi, ça l'fait bien.

Le son d'un vibreur passe par-dessus la musique et la pluie – je tourne la tête et check mon téléphone qui dort profondément à côté de moi, sur la desserte. Ça vient du sac de Law, de toute évidence. Le vibreur passe à une musique reggae, plus _peace and love_ tu meurs, et je le vois sourire du coin de l'œil.

Tiens, qui ça peut être, ça ?

Sa copine ?

J'ai envie de ricaner – lui, avoir une copine ? j'y crois pas un seul instant. Il est beaucoup trop pénible pour être supporté par une nana, ou alors c'est _lui_ la meuf.

Non, je vote pour un pote. Un pote qui écoute Bob Marley, de toute évidence, ou alors c'est une _private joke_ entre eux. Soit ce mec est plus relax que Zoro, ce qui constituerait un exploit en soi, soit le type est un excité de service qui cache bien son jeu. Pas sûr que l'ami Bobby garde son calme si on se met à massacrer des chiots devant son nez.

La sonnerie persiste quelques instants, et finit par s'éteindre ; un dernier signal sonore pour indiquer qu'un message vocal vient d'être laissé, et c'est le retour du silence dans le sac posé dans l'entrée.

Je me creuse un peu le cerveau pour savoir qui est l'auteur du coup de fil, en même temps que mes idées s'agencent pour trouver un autre sujet de débat interne sur la vie de Trafalgar Law.  
Est-ce qu'il est fils unique ? Pas facile à déterminer, ça. Il a l'air très centré sur lui-même, mais ne rechigne pas à partager – il a le comportement de quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à vouloir se démarquer, en bien ou en mal. Il veut sortir du lot, clairement, comme s'il n'avait pas supporté d'être « un parmi tant d'autres ». C'est quelque chose que je respecte.  
Et en même temps, il est terriblement égoïste et indélicat, comme si tout lui était dû.  
Soit il n'a pas de frères et sœurs, et il a l'habitude qu'on lui passe tout, soit c'était le dernier d'une fratrie, à qui on a tout donné. Je pencherais plutôt pour cette option, parce que les enfants uniques sont plus rares de nos jours.

Quels hobbies il peut avoir, puisque Monsieur a l'air d'avoir un temps libre de folie… ?

De la musique, peut-être, du style mélomane incompris. Il doit aussi peindre, dessiner, sculpter peut-être, parce que bon, objecteur de conscience ou pas, il a des devoirs à faire, comme tout le monde. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il découpe des gens avant de les bouffer, ou de les utiliser pour ses rituels entre deux poulets décapités…  
Je le vois bien se trouver un truc de hippie perché, en tout cas, rien de terre-à-terre.

Oui, j'adore spéculer et prendre de haut les petits cons dans son genre qui n'accordent de valeur qu'à leur vie et leur petite personne. Exactement le genre de type qui aurait monté le son de sa radio en m'entendant hurler sous les coups de mon père.

Le vibreur se fait entendre de nouveau – décidément, interlocuteur chiant – et se manifeste dans le sac, brièvement, avant que la sonnerie ne prenne le relais. On est à des années-lumière du reggae détendu, puisque cette fois-ci c'est le thème de l'Exorciste qui s'élève. Law ne s'embarrasse pas d'explications et se lève, sans me demander mon avis, pour rejoindre l'entrée et fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son portable et décrocher – j'ai bien envie de lui brailler de ramener son cul devant ma toile, mais son expression indique que son interlocuteur n'est pas à ignorer. Il s'éloigne au fond de l'atelier et je me détourne pour lui donner double intimité : téléphonique et physique, parce que oui, Monsieur est toujours entièrement nu.

Je n'entends que des monosyllabes en guise de réponse, aucune phrase concrète, rien qui me permette de supputer sur l'identité de la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne. Finalement, après une très courte minute d'échange ultra concis, Law raccroche et retourne à sa place, l'air un peu plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Il s'excuse à voix basse et se réinstalle, sans cesser de me jauger du regard – et je sais à quoi il pense : Monsieur espérait une magnifique crise de nerfs, mais encore une fois, il n'a droit qu'à mon silence et mon indifférence ; et j'ai l'impression de toucher à ses limites.

Là, tout de suite.

C'est trop pour lui.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année… ? soupire-t-il.

\- Ça te pose un problème existentiel ?

En général, nos échanges s'arrêtent à ce stade ; il tente, je le rembarre, et le silence revient. Mais on dirait qu'aujourd'hui, il en a assez de la fermer et de rester stoïque.

\- Tu relèves pas le niveau de l'humanité en faisant ça, tu sais… ? Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, et si je t'ai froissée à un moment où à un autre, j'en suis désolé.

\- T'as la mémoire courte.

\- Je-

\- J'avais un planning. Un projet. Des idées. Ça faisait six mois que je bossais dessus, et toi, avec un caprice de môme pourri-gâté, tu viens tout foutre en l'air, en ayant aucune considération pour mon travail, mon avis et mes envies. T'as fait comme si j'existais pas, comme si ce que je pensais ne comptait pas. Alors, je veux juste faire un retour à l'envoyeur, et te prouver que ton existence à toi ne vaut pas plus que la mienne.

\- …

Law ne répond rien, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je ne peux pas prétendre voir compassion et compréhension dans son regard, mais au moins, c'a l'air de mouliner un minimum sous ses épis. Il ne bouge plus et je ne dessine plus, parce que mes mains tremblent trop de rage et de la retenue que je mets à ne pas vouloir le gifler maintenant, pour évacuer mon amertume.

\- Tu as beaucoup de talent, murmure-t-il, et ça je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. J'étais impressionné par ton coup de crayon, par ta maîtrise technique… ça m'a donné envie d'en voir plus. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie, et encore une fois, je suis désolé si ça t'a contrariée. C'était pas du tout le but. Accepte mes excuses, ajoute-t-il après un long silence.

 _« J'suis désolé, mon cœur, Papa a eu une très, très, très longue journée. Tu acceptes mes excuses… ? »_

Ça, c'était après la première fois. Première fois que mon père avait levé la main sur moi sans la moindre raison. Et la phrase de Law y fait horriblement écho.

Juste pour ça, j'ai envie de lui cracher mon dégoût à la figure, mais faire des amalgames entre deux choses et deux situations totalement différentes ne va pas faire avancer le problème.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, mais m'accorder le délit de sale gueule en plus de tout ça, c'est naze… j'ai bien compris que tu m'en voulais, ça, pas de doute là-dessus, mais c'est pas en restant dans ton coin à ressasser que tu vas arranger les choses, poursuit-il avec un air déterminé que je ne lui connaissais pas jusque-là.

\- J'ai les amis qu'il me faut, t'en fais pas pour moi… y'a une différence entre pester contre le monde entier toute la journée, ce que je ne fais absolument pas, et râler ponctuellement contre les emmerdeurs dans ton genre que je ne fréquente pas. Ce que je fais, précisé-je.

Law reste silencieux, semblant méditer sur ma dernière sortie. Mon crayon est toujours dans mes mains, mais je n'ai plus envie de tracer quoi que ce soit. Là, par exemple, tout ce que je serais capable de faire, c'est peindre à grands coups de pinceaux pour extérioriser, comme Shanks me le faisait faire, avant de m'endormir au milieu de l'atelier pour une nuit que j'espère toujours sans rêves.

Ma vision se brouille et je lève les yeux au plafond pour retenir mes larmes – hors de question de craquer devant lui.

\- … est-ce que… je te rappelle quelqu'un dont tu as envie de briser la nuque… ?

Le sourire réservé dans sa voix me fait sourire à mon tour.

Je baisse la tête et le contemple, longuement, en ayant malgré moi l'image de ce père que je hais tellement.

Ils n'ont strictement rien en commun, sur aucun point.

La peau de Law possède cette couleur indéfinissable, clairement métisse, si éloignée de la carnation de mon père. Ils sont tous les deux tatoués, mais avec des motifs si différents qu'il n'y a aucune similitude entre les dessins.

Les yeux de mon père sont noirs, profonds comme la nuit, mais ceux de Law sont clairs comme un lac sous la lune – poétique, mais la nuance est la bonne, je crois. Même si ça remonte à longtemps, je peux me rappeler les traits durs de mon géniteur, alors que ceux de Law, s'ils sont aussi fins, n'en sont pas moins doux.

Mon modèle est grand, mais pas autant que mon père, ni même aussi imposant – debout, à côté de lui, je me sens petite, mais pas écrasée par une force contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter : Law est mince, et j'en viens à me demander ce que fils-à-papa peut bien manger pour rentrer dans une taille mannequin de vitrine sans avoir l'air de forcer.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et le sien y fait écho.

Je baisse les yeux, et je vois que mes mains ont cessé de trembler.

… j'ai eu des ennemis à combattre d'un bien plus gros calibre que Trafalgar Law, et je ne vais pas perdre de temps en futilités et combats inutiles.

\- … tu veux bien te mettre face à moi… ? murmuré-je. Je voudrais dessiner les motifs sur ton torse.

Avec un autre sourire, il prend place, sans relever la politesse dont j'ai fait preuve.

Je reprends mes crayons, inspire profondément, et me remets à mon dessin, dont les lignes assurées me redonnent une confiance momentanément envolée pendant ces instants où j'avais perdu pied face aux questions de cet homme qui me déstabilise trop pour notre propre bien à tous les deux.

. . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Il fait nuit noire quand je ferme la porte de l'entrée sans un bruit ; la télévision est allumée et diffuse les informations de la journée – guerres, terrorisme, exploit local, enlèvement, évènement social, discussions politiques. Des décennies entières passées à façonner ce qui passe en boucle dans les écrans des ménages du monde.

Ecran qui est la seule source de lumière, dans l'appartement ; les fenêtres sont ouvertes, encore, pour profiter un peu de la tiédeur de l'air de septembre.

\- … toujours pas couché ?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir quand t'es pas là, soupire mon colocataire en basculant la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, avec des yeux de chiot maltraité.

\- Même après tout ce temps… ?

\- _Encore plus_ après tout ce temps, renchérit-il.

Je lui souris et passe dans la salle de bain, où le miroir me renvoie un reflet plus cerné encore – je manque de sommeil, plus que jamais, mais ça en vaut définitivement la peine. Je retire mon pull, défais mon jean et attarde mon regard sur mon corps, sans un mot.

Encore une belle supercherie que j'offre au monde, mais c'est mon job, et je dois le tenir jusqu'au bout.

Une voix m'appelle, impatiente, et je me détourne pour éteindre la lumière et rejoindre le salon, où je suis attendu avec un pot de glace parfum café et une cuillère à soupe.

\- Viens faire la meuf et me raconter tes misères, sourit mon partenaire en ouvrant ses bras, où je vais me lover en profitant de la douceur sans défaut de sa peau nue.

Je tends la main, à tâtons, attrape le pot et le ramène à moi, avant de porter la cuillère à ma bouche et de pousser un soupir à pierre fendre.

\- … j'ai progressé.

\- … oh ?

\- Ouais. T'y crois, ça ?

Moi-même je n'en reviens toujours pas.

On dirait que cette fille a besoin d'électrochocs, ou de se faire sérieusement rentrer dedans verbalement pour laisser échapper autre chose qu'une totale indifférence pour tout et rien. C'est à se demander comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour s'endurcir autant et se forger une telle carapace.

Mon boulot, c'est d'abattre tout ça, pour découvrir tout ce qui se cache en dessous, et en tirer le meilleur potentiel.

 _ **« Un royaume digne de ce nom ne peut exister sans inégalités entre ses habitants.**_  
 _ **Certains doivent êtres libres, d'autres servir, certains règnent, d'autres se soumettent. »**_  
 _ **Martin Luther (professeur de théologie)**_

* * *

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture et vos impressions ! A bientôt !  
**_


	8. Doutes

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Désolée pour le retard, mille et une choses à faire. Ouais, même Harlem est à la bourre ! Aure-mi, tes deadline peuvent être moins pires que les miennes, tu vois ?!  
Bon, je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné pas mal de trucs, c'est très bien, mais je vois aussi à vos réactions et "espérances" que... hé bien, comment dire ça poliment... ouais, vous allez littéralement me défoncer quand on sera à la fin. J'en suis tellement navrée d'avance. J'épongerai ma dette en disparaissant de FF pendant quelques semaines, le temps de me faire oublier..._**

 ** _BREF. J'ai eu des reviews retardataires, j'y répondrai la semaine à venir ^^ Merci de toujours prendre le temps de m'écrire, c'est le meilleur des salaires que vous puissiez me donner !_**

 ** _Sur ce,_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« _Pour certains, s'acharner rend fort,  
__** _ **mais parfois lâcher prise est préférable.**_ ** _»  
_** ** _Herman Heese_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici… ? grogne Zoro en traversant la route, sur mes talons.

\- Tu as parié, tu as perdu, souris-je en entrant dans la première boutique qui vient. T'es mon larbin pour une journée, alors tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience… il est à peine quinze heures.

J'entends son gémissement de détresse, derrière moi, et je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas me foutre de lui. Un vrai martyr. Il a vraiment pas de bol, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je refais ma garde-robe. La plupart de mes fringues prennent cher au fil du temps passé en atelier, et les derniers n'ont pas résisté à sa rénovation l'été dernier. Bon, en réalité, je ne vais pas en avoir pour plus d'une heure ou deux, grand maximum, mais je veux lui faire croire que j'ai l'intention de le traîner dans une session shopping interminable. Le pauvre a déjà droit aux regards compatissants des autres clients qui se trouvent dans la même situation que lui…

Je passe dans les rayons en attrapant des fringues ci et là, pour les fourrer dans les bras de Zoro qui ne tarde pas à devoir lever le menton pour pouvoir y voir quelque chose.  
Je slalome entre les indécis pour rejoindre une cabine d'essayage et entraîne mon porteur jusqu'à la première chaise venue où il se laisse tomber dans un grondement sourd, déjà éreinté par cette séance de sport imprévu.

\- Sois sage, souris-je, encore, en tirant le rideau derrière moi.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et tends le bras dans le vide : Zoro choisit pour moi et me donne le premier article qui lui tombe sous la main. J'enfile jean et tee-shirt, regarde mon reflet avant de me détourner et d'écarter le rideau pour avoir l'avis de mon esclave du jour.

\- Ça l'fait, commente-t-il après m'avoir balayée des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Je referme et récupère une autre tenue, plus légère, pratique pour travailler chez moi.

\- Hé, Bonney… ?

\- Ouaip'.

\- … pourquoi tu me laisses te voir… ?

Hhnn, bonne question. À laquelle je dois réfléchir longuement avant de lui formuler quelque chose de concret en guise de réponse. Le sujet est délicat, difficile à aborder pour lui comme pour moi, mais mérite d'être soulevé, surtout à cet instant.  
J'ai appris à vivre avec un père exigeant, qui tenait aussi le rôle de mari jaloux et excessif. C'est lui qui choisissait les vêtements de ma mère, et les miens à partir d'un certain moment. J'avais mes habits d'école, sur lesquels il n'avait presque pas de mainmise, mais le reste du temps, il fallait que tout ça plaise à celui qui régissait ma vie.

Quand il n'était pas ivre dès le réveil, j'avais droit à une inspection en règle, à grands renforts de commentaires désobligeants et injustes – non, une fillette de 10 ans qui met une jupe au-dessus du genou en plein mois de juin n'est pas une traînée, elle veut juste ne pas crever de chaud.  
Maintenant, je peux porter ce que je veux, dans mon propre appartement, sans m'en prendre plein la poire ; pour sortir, c'est encore une autre histoire, mais je gère l'excès de compliments déplacés qu'on me balance dans la rue – lot commun de beaucoup de femmes, mais j'ai du répondant : ces idiots-là ne m'impressionnent pas.

\- … mon père voulait toujours vérifier ce que je portais. Je crois qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de ses mauvaises habitudes, ajouté-je après un silence. Et puis, tu dis toujours que j'ai un goût douteux pour m'habiller, alors au moins, j'ai ton avis.

\- Ben, justement, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu ne voudrais plus d'un mec dans ton périmètre pendant que tu choisis tes fringues.

\- J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui. Si je commence à douter de toi, j'imagine même pas les répercussions que ça aurait sur le reste.

J'ouvre le rideau, Zoro secoue la tête en désignant le haut que je porte – un point pour lui, ça fait un peu trop mémé. Je referme et nos échanges de vêtements reprennent, toujours sans avoir besoin de mots.  
Certains des vêtements me font penser à ceux que ma mère portait, et j'ai un sourire nostalgique en me regardant dans le miroir. J'aurais aimé lui ressembler davantage, mais je n'ai pas vraiment ses formes – par un quelconque miracle, je n'ai pas non plus hérité du physique de mon père. J'en ai assez soupé comme ça, ce n'est pas pour en rajouter une couche en croyant voir des ressemblances avec cet homme que je hais.

\- Et avec ton modèle, ça va… ? lance Zoro d'un air trop détaché pour que ça soit anodin.

\- Très bien.

… un peu trop sec et précipité pour être naturel ; décidément, lui et moi, on est trop nuls pour des faux-semblants. Il ne relève pas, dans l'immédiat, mais je me doute que je ne vais pas passer éternellement entre les mailles du filet…

\- … sûre… ?

\- T'es lourd.

\- À peine. Te fais pas prier, crache ton venin, c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude de dire du mal de lui, raille-t-il.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que je ne peux toujours pas le piffrer, que voir sa tête me file de l'urticaire et que sa présence m'est insupportable, mais ce serait mentir.

J'ai eu le temps d'enchaîner 3 séances supplémentaires depuis ce jour où lui et moi avons eu notre petite explication, et notre relation s'est améliorée, clairement. J'essaye de ne plus lui en vouloir, et lui ne me provoque plus. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on a de longues conversations, mais nos échanges sont polis, voire cordiaux, et l'ambiance est bien meilleure ; je rechigne moins à dessiner et appréhende moins quand vient l'heure d'une séance de pose.  
De mon côté, je passe toujours mon temps à me poser mille et une questions sur lui, et du sien, il a toujours l'air parti dans ses pensées étonnamment profondes, presque à croire qu'il n'est plus là.

\- … non, vraiment, ça va. C'est… bizarre, mais ça va.

\- Plus bizarre que son maquillage et son vernis… ? sourit-il, un air retord sur le visage.

\- Plus, ouais. J'arrive pas à expliquer.

Souvent, quand je le regarde, je retrouve cette impression de déjà-vu qui me perturbe. Je sais bien que ce n'est que le résultat d'une petite réaction chimique induite par un lag de mon cerveau, mais je n'éprouve cette sensation qu'avec Law.  
J'ai laissé tomber d'éventuelles investigations, faute de temps et de motivation, ou alors, il va seulement falloir que je mette de côté ma fierté et que je lui demande si, lui et moi, on s'est déjà connus par le passé.

\- … il te met mal à l'aise… ? tente Zoro entre deux ouvertures de rideau.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Il dégage un truc différent, presque… familier. Tu vois… ?

\- Genre, un camarade de classe ?

\- Nan, je pense pas. C'est même pas comme si je l'avais déjà croisé, c'est… plus profond que ça. Plutôt… comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Je me suis peut-être complètement habituée à lui, en fait ; d'où ce sentiment étrange de sécurité quand je suis avec lui. Je ne me sens absolument pas menacée en sa présence, au contraire, Law réveille en moi une colère refoulée que j'exorcise à coups de créativité – bref, rien de nocif dans nos rapports, sauf quand il a le malheur de me rappeler mon père ; mais ça, c'est indépendant de sa volonté, même Zoro met les pieds dans le plat malgré lui très régulièrement.

\- C'est le coup de foudre ? se moque ce crétin en haussant les sourcils, suggestif.

Je lui flanque un coup de pied rageur et il s'étouffe en virant au rouge pétant, en agrippant son tibia pour ramener sa jambe à lui.

Jamais.  
Jamais je pourrai être amoureuse d'un homme.

D'autant plus si je ne le connais pas. Le seul à qui je fais assez confiance pour me remettre à lui à ce point, c'est Zoro. Je ne suis sortie qu'avec des filles, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change. Je sais qu'en faisant ça, je ne me donne qu'une solution alternative, que je ne règle pas le problème de fond, mais c'est plus fort que moi : les mecs, je les aime sur une toile ou en tant qu'ami, rien de plus.

\- Il est hors de question, t'entends ça Zoro ?, hors de question que je tombe amoureuse. Et ton coup de foudre, j'y crois pas une seule seconde.

\- Tu sais, tu t'es toujours mis des barrières dans tes relations, peut-être qu'à force de te brider comme ça, tu passes à côté de quelque chose, explique-t-il sans cesser de masser sa jambe douloureuse.

\- Ma mère était profondément amoureuse de mon père, marmonné-je. Elle a tout sacrifié pour lui et sans autre motif que l'amour sincère. Ça l'a complètement détruite, et je refuse de me faire briser encore une fois, ou de subir ce qu'elle a subi.

Il paraît que les victimes font les meilleurs bourreaux ; si c'est pour m'amouracher de quelqu'un et n'en tirer que des désillusions, j'aime autant m'abstenir, et de mon côté, je n'ai pas non plus envie de devenir le même monstre que mon père. De la même manière, je refuse de devenir dépendante de quelqu'un, de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi dévorant si c'est pour mieux plonger et être incapable de sortir d'une relation, aussi toxique soit-elle.  
Je ne peux pas non plus dire que je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour qui que ce soit ; mais je me suis toujours évertuée à mettre ça de côté ou à mettre fin au couple dès que je commençais à trop m'attacher.

\- Je suis désolé que les choses se passent pas comme tu voudrais, soupire Zoro en jouant avec le cordon d'un vêtement pas encore essayé. Je voudrais que tu trouves une manière définitive de te sortir de ça, mais… j'ai conscience que c'est pas pour demain.

\- Ça t'apporterait quoi, que je sois capable de me caser durablement ?

\- … beaucoup de choses, murmure-t-il en me jaugeant de ses yeux clairs.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas prévu au programme, j'ai d'autres aspirations pour le moment, et m'éprendre d'un mec dont je ne sais rien ne fait pas partie de mes projets, à court, moyen et long terme.

\- Sortir avec moi, ça t'intéresse pas ? lancé-je en passant la tête par le rideau après un instant de réflexion.

Il sourit et lève un poing fermé dans ma direction, avant de mimer une manivelle de sa main libre pour redresser lentement un majeur fièrement tendu.

\- Tu sais, t'es tellement subtil comme mec, je crois que je saisis pas très bien, ricané-je.

\- T'es chiante, débute-t-il en commençant une check-list sur ses doigts.

\- OK.

\- Tu ronfles.

Je lui jette un regard lourd – ce type concurrence la tronçonneuse de Leatherface, notamment quand il a bu, et il me fait des réflexions pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucune emprise ? ça, c'était mesquin.

\- Trouve autre chose.

\- Tu rotes.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Ouais, mais sexisme oblige, t'es supposée être plus classe que moi. Assume d'être crado.

Je lui arrache un jean des bras et lui fais signe de continuer.  
Je cède sur ça, mais il a intérêt à faire mieux.

\- Tu coûtes trop cher au restau.

\- Oh, pas mal. Vrai qu'une nana classique n'a pas besoin de 10 hamburgers XXL pour se mettre en condition avant le plat de résistance, raillé-je.

Il sourit et acquiesce, avant de reprendre son processus mental.  
Laborieux, hein. On parle de Zoro, c'est pas l'ingénieur du siècle – comme moi, en fait.

\- Alors… ? C'est tout ce que t'as en réserve ?

\- T'es pas mon style de fille.

\- Je connais même pas ton style de fille, Zoro, je t'ai jamais connu plus d'une nuit avec la même nana.

\- Dernier argument, j'ai pas envie de me caser, j'ai bien autre chose à penser, et c'est pas mon genre de me mettre en couple parce que j'ai l'âge pour, conclut-il.

Aaah… ça, c'est une excellente raison, pile celle que j'attendais de lui ; il aperçoit mon sourire victorieux, se creuse les méninges pour retrouver le moment où il a mis les pieds dans le plat, et grogne quand il comprend où j'ai voulu en venir – oui, c'était le prendre en traître, mais malheureusement il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose…

\- J'ai pas plus envie de me caser que toi, Zoro. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, mais je suis une grande fille, tu sais… ?

\- Le prends pas mal, mais l'expérience me prouve que même si t'es une grande fille, c'est pas vraiment le summum de la maturité dans ta tête question sentiments. Ça serait bien que ça change, justement.

J'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour de la question, et je pense ne rien avoir de plus à dire que ce que je n'ai déjà dit ; concrètement, si je ne sors qu'avec des filles, c'est pour ne pas avoir à perdre encore plus avec un homme. Je n'ai pas l'impression que le temps fera que je tomberai amoureuse d'elles _réellement_ ; en réalité, tout au fond de moi, bien dissimulé aux regards des autres, ce sont les hommes que j'aime. Tout m'attire chez eux, le corps, la voix, l'intellect… Je ne peux pas non plus prétendre que tout n'est que physique et que les filles me comblent plus que les garçons, parce que je n'en ai amené aucun dans mon lit, et que du sexe avec les filles ne me donne pas forcément de plaisir.

C'est une remise en question difficile, que je ne suis pas prête à faire, surtout pas quand je ne peux pas être arbitraire, pas quand quelqu'un de la trempe de Trafalgar Law vient bousculer ma vie de cette manière ; je suis encore trop dans l'émotionnel, trop à chaud pour pouvoir me construire un avis neutre.  
Ce type m'encombre un peu trop la tête pour son propre bien, et pour le mien surtout. J'ai une foule de choses à penser, en ce moment, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de ce gars qui m'empoisonne déjà la vie, à sa manière…

\- J'aimerais changer de sujet.

\- Je m'en serais douté. T'aimes pas mettre le nez là où ça t'arrange le moins, hein… ?

\- Comme tout le monde, je présume, rétorqué-je. Tu me croyais différente des autres, peut-être ?

\- Bonney… soupire-t-il.

Pas de « Bonney » qui tienne. Je peux pas laisser passer ça.  
Même avec Zoro.  
 _Surtout_ avec Zoro.

\- La première, et même l'unique fois où j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose, j'avais dix ans, martelé-je. J'ai dit à la psy de l'école que mon père me frappait, et je lui ai montré à quoi ressemble un corps d'enfant en champ de bataille. Elle a fait venir mon père, seul avec elle, sans même voir ma mère ou me faire examiner. C'a duré un quart d'heure montre en main, et en sortant cet enfoiré l'a remercié de l'avoir prévenu de mon attitude, et qu'il était d'accord pour _ma_ thérapie comportementale. La mienne. Pas la sienne. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi je mentais. Ils me disaient que c'était grave, ce que je disais, que mon père pouvait avoir des ennuis à cause de mes mensonges. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi je disais ça, pourquoi je voulais faire du mal à mon père, et surtout, que je faisais de la peine à ma mère en disant ça…

Zoro ne dit rien ; ses yeux me contemplent, attendant que je vide mon sac et que j'aille au bout de ma pensée ; moi, mes mains commencent à trembler, et le rideau de la cabine va sûrement en faire les frais.

\- J'ai montré les bleus. Ils ont dit que c'était parce que je me battais dans la cour, qu'ils me voyaient me colleter souvent avec les autres enfants. J'étais une gosse de dix piges qui se faisait frapper à coups de pieds au fond d'un cagibi tous les soirs, et on me reprochait d'être violente à l'école… ? Tss. J'ai fini par les croire, en plus. J'ai fini par leur dire que non, mon père ne me punchait pas, qu'il était très, très, très gentil avec moi, que je faisais ça pour attirer l'attention sur mon égoïste situation de petite fille même un peu trop gâtée par un homme dépassé par mon comportement inacceptable. Et j'y ai cru, Zoro, murmuré-je, la gorge nouée. J'ai cru à tout ce que ces personnes ont pu me dire, ces personnes qui, comme tu le dis si bien, n'aiment pas mettre le nez là où ça les arrange le moins. Ils ont préféré fermer les yeux, et moi je me suis simplement dit que je le méritais.

Il garde le silence, et je décèle une certaine culpabilité dans ses yeux ; Zoro n'a fait ça que pour me donner un coup de pied virtuel au cul, mais quelque part au fond de moi, inévitablement, je suis blessée.  
Je me rhabille et fourre toutes les fringues dans le panier, les arrache presque aux bras de Zoro qui se contente de baisser la tête en attendant que l'orage passe.  
Si j'avais eu la moindre once de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne ; tout ce que je veux, c'est être seule, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Tu-

\- J'te libère, marmonné-je en abandonnant le truc plein près de l'entrée des cabines, où le vendeur aura de quoi occuper une bonne partie de son aprèm.

\- Il est que-

\- J'ai envie de rentrer, le coupé-je sans égard en menant bon train à travers le magasin pour sortir dans l'après-midi maussade, à l'instar de mon humeur.

Zoro m'emboîte le pas mais je me retourne pour lui faire comprendre que sa marche s'arrête là.

\- Rentrer seule, précisé-je.

\- Je voulais pas te mettre les nerfs en pelote à ce point-là. Désolé, argumente-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête – typiquement Zoro quand il est embarrassé.

\- Et moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. On se verra lundi, quand j'me serai calmée.

\- … à lundi, alors, concède-t-il.

Il hésite, et je choisis pour lui en tournant les talons.  
Je suis susceptible.  
Tant pis.  
Je ne veux pas d'une étreinte ou d'un baiser.  
Je ne veux rien.  
Juste… être seule.  
Encore.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je pousse la porte du bar bondé et terriblement bruyant, et traverse la salle où des dizaines et des dizaines de corps se pressent dans un brouhaha de folie. Une grande silhouette attire mon regard et, du coin de l'œil, je cherche qui me hérisse autant le poil. Mes cheveux sont dressés sur ma nuque et cette réaction épidermique ne peut pas venir de cinquante choses différentes.

Mes yeux croisent ceux de ma mère, assise à une table loin de la fenêtre, et un goût de sang m'emplit la bouche alors que je me mords les joues, poings serrés dans mes poches. Je me détourne et sens son regard sur ma nuque pendant que je fends la foule, en direction du fond plongé dans la pénombre des lumières tamisées de rouge, où je trouve une alcôve aux rideaux entrouverts. Je me faufile jusqu'à l'endroit qui m'est tout désigné et me glisse dans l'ouverture, tirant la tenture derrière moi pour nous couper du monde, de la vision des autres et d'oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Bonsoir, Law…

\- Salut, papa, murmuré-je en croisant les jambes, prenant le cocktail posé face à moi. Merci pour la boisson.

\- Comme si ça allait me ruiner, ricane-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans la banquette. Tu as vu ta mère… ?

\- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Pas bien entendu, raillé-je avant de siroter mon verre, mes yeux plongés dans les siens dans une attitude de défi absolument insultante mais parfaitement claire.

\- Message reçu, acquiesce-t-il. Alors… ta petite histore avance ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais du fil à retordre…

Je sais parfaitement sur quel terrain il veut m'emmener, mais je ne sais pas encore quel jeu jouer. Mon père ne me prendra pas en traître, ce n'est pas son genre, surtout envers moi, il veut simplement savoir où j'en suis. Je décèle presque une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
Je sais parfaitement ce que ça cache, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre à flipper aussi.

\- Rien d'insurmontable. La demoiselle est simplement un niveau au-dessus des autres… où serait le challenge, sinon… ?

\- Law…

\- Tu penses que je vais échouer ? le coupé-je en reposant mon verre un peu brutalement sur la table, penché vers lui.

Mon père pince les lèvres, ses sourcils se froncent derrière ses lunettes teintées. Je m'exhorte au calme et me rassois dans mon siège, en baissant les yeux vers mes ongles qui me paraissent soudainement extrêmement intéressants. Avec un soupir caverneux, il se frotte le visage, semblant vouloir se remettre les idées en place ; à lui aussi, je donne du fil à retordre, mais c'est loin d'être nouveau…

\- Je vais réussir. J'ai juste besoin de temps, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois rendre des comptes, Law, murmure-t-il, la voix grave.

\- Il trépigne ?

\- … il s'impatiente. Nuance.

\- Marrant qu'un homme de sa condition soit si pressé.

Il sourit, réprime un rire nerveux et reprend son sérieux, un minimum, avant de tendre le bras pour ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je grogne que je n'ai plus l'âge d'avoir droit à ce genre d'attentions, mais il a l'air de pas mal s'en balancer.

Comme d'habitude.

\- Plus sérieusement, Law, fais attention. D'accord pour Rome, mais dis-toi que le temps, c'est de l'argent, et que quelqu'un ici aime rentabiliser les jetons qu'il mise. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas miser sur une patience qui a ses limites. Pas d'échec possible.

\- Je n'échouerai pas. Et la prochaine fois, compte sur moi pour faire ça dans les règles de l'art.

\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Ça ne changera pas. Je crois pleinement en tes capacités, tu le sais.

Je sais surtout que beaucoup rêvent de me voir me planter. Qu'ils attendent ma chute et qu'ils la souhaitent longue et douloureuse. Je ne ferai ce plaisir à personne, pas même à cette femme qui m'a donné la vie et qui se fiche pas mal de mon sort.  
Je vais leur prouver, à tous, ce que je vaux. Et pour un court instant, je me retrouve à affronter les mêmes appréhensions que Bonney, cette volonté qu'elle a de prouver au monde l'utilité de son existence est juste… hautement admirable.  
Je poursuis le même but, mais avec des desseins bien différents.  
Elle veut s'élever au-dessus de tout ça, comme moi.

\- Ta mansuétude me touche.

Mon père me contemple toujours, et j'ai l'impression qu'il pèse chacun des mots qui sont sur le point de sortir de ses lèvres.

Son attention dévie légèrement, par-dessus mon épaule, et je devine à son expression qu'il est focalisé sur ma mère, qui doit certainement partir.  
Il perd son temps.  
Il l'a toujours su, et ça ne l'a jamais empêché de l'aimer profondément, même si elle ne lui a jamais rendu cet amour ; oh, si elle le lui a rendu, tout compte fait, au sens littéral du terme. Elle m'a abandonné et l'a laissé s'occuper de moi, alors qu'il avait, au bas mot, largement autre chose à foutre avec tout ce qu'il avait à gérer, _a contrario_ d'elle.

Je suis tout ce qui reste de cette nuit où mes parents se sont aimés, et savoir que mon père la voit vivre chaque jour en moi est la seule et unique raison qui pourrait me pousser à baisser les bras, et me laisser mourir pour ne plus lui infliger ça.  
Mourir pour satisfaire ma mère, et mourir pour soulager mon père d'une pâle copie d'un visage qu'il ne pourra plus jamais toucher.

\- … tu sais… quand on me demande si tu es encore capable d'aimer quelque chose… j'hésite toujours à répondre, murmuré-je.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Un « non » suffirait amplement, soupire-t-il en caressant le bord de son verre du bout de l'index.

\- Ça serait mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas un péché capital.

\- Je suis beaucoup de choses, Papa, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne mens jamais, souris-je, railleur.

\- Je t'accorde le point.

Mon portable vibre, dans ma poche, et j'y jette un regard par réflexe ; un sourire étire mes lèvres, bêtement, quand je vois qui est l'expéditeur, et mon père toussote, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- … quoi ? marmonné-je en prenant quelques secondes pour répondre.

\- … essaye de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'avant, Law.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par erreurs… ?

Il doit percevoir l'agacement dans ma voix, parce que son expression semble s'assombrir un peu plus.  
Oh, comme si ça allait m'impressionner…

\- Cette histoire, avec _lui_ , ponctue-t-il en désignant mon téléphone d'un geste du menton. Je sais que ça fait un moment, maintenant, mais tu devrais… faire attention. Ça t'a coûté beaucoup plus que tu ne l'avais prévu au départ, et ça t'a porté un préjudice dont tu payes encore le prix.

\- Il en valait largement la peine.

\- … et cette fille, elle en vaut la peine aussi… ? susurre-t-il.

Je serre les dents et mes muscles se tendent pour retenir un geste d'humeur qui ne sied ni à l'endroit, ni au moment.

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, craché-je. N'essaye même pas de les mettre au même niveau, il y a tout un monde entre eux. Toi comme moi, on le sait très bien.

Je me lève, quittant ma place sous le regard sombre de mon père.  
Il hésite, et je choisis pour lui en tournant les talons.  
Je ne veux pas d'une étreinte ou d'un baiser.  
Je ne veux rien.  
Juste… être seul.  
Encore.

 _ **« Un proverbe chinois dit : Autour d'une table de jeu il n'y a ni père, ni fils. »**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _À vendredi prochain, tout le monde ! :)  
_**


	9. La force d'une pensée

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Presque 150 reviews, vous me gâtez ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours, surtout pour une fiction qui ne comporte par de yaoi en pairing principal, je vais tenter de tenir le cap._**

 ** _Alors... ahem, puisqu'on parlait de yaoi, disons qu'aujourd'hui l'exercice va être différent. Je n'en ai pas fait une très longue dissertation, mais le chapitre s'ouvre sur du yuri très light. Si vous n'aimez pas... eeew... faites comme vous le sentez u_u_**

 ** _Sur ce, partons dans un exercice que je ne réalise pas souvent, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« L'imagination est plus importante que la connaissance,**_  
 _ **car la connaissance est limitée,**_  
 _ **tandis que l'imagination englobe le monde entier. »  
**_ _ **Albert Einstein**_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Mon corps s'arque et je ferme les yeux, alors qu'une bouche glisse dans mon cou, longe ma clavicule et descend sur mon ventre.  
Ne penser à rien.  
À rien d'autre que ce contact, que ces mains qui retracent la courbe de ma taille, puis mes hanches, alors que la bouche s'aventure encore plus bas.

Comme toujours, quand j'expérimente la sensation d'un corps contre le mien, je ne dois surtout pas me laisser aller – pas au début en tout cas. Pas alors que je suis encore loin de l'abandon qu'on est supposés ressentir quand on laisse à l'autre la possibilité de vous donner du plaisir – possibilité, seulement : ce n'est pas dit qu'il y arrive. Je garde les yeux obstinément fermés pendant que les mains tirent mon jean sur mes cuisses, en me concentrant uniquement sur une vision purement intérieure. Je sais que, si j'ouvre les yeux, la vue sera bien plus qu'agréable, mais j'ai appris à garder les paupières closes quand je m'envoie en l'air. Même rituel pour l'éclairage : il fait nuit noire dans la chambre. Je ne veux rien voir, ni mon corps, ni le sien. C'est sans compromis possible.

\- Hey, Bonney… murmure sa voix au creux de mon oreille, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- … quoi ?

\- Ça va… ?

\- …ouais, chuchoté-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser.

Autant pour faire taire ses questions que pour satisfaire une envie brusque et totalement irréfléchie.  
Je me rallonge et les mains repartent à l'assaut de ces vêtements qu'elles doivent juger superflus. Bientôt, je suis nue et ma peau frissonne au contact de l'autre, plus fraîche que la mienne.

Les mains courent sur mon corps et la bouche revient parsemer ma peau de baisers avant de glisser sur mes cuisses ; j'écarte les genoux et je sens le poids du corps entre mes jambes, et la douceur et la précaution dont Vivi fait preuve me font trembler de désir et d'anticipation. Je tends les bras et plonge mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux bleus, alors que sa langue laisse une traînée humide à l'intérieur de ma cuisse ; elle remonte le long de mon aine et arrive à cet endroit si sensible.  
Je déglutis et tourne la tête, enfouissant mon visage dans le coussin le plus proche – la fraîcheur du tissu me fait prendre conscience de la chaleur de mes joues ; un gémissement m'échappe et mes doigts se crispent dans les mèches qui chatouillent ma peau, alors que mes muscles de contractent et se relâchent selon leur bon gré. Je perds le contrôle et je me tends, en luttant contre les sensations qui m'assaillent – c'est trop… trop tôt pour que je lâche prise.

Je ramène son visage à moi, son corps épouse le mien et je la renverse sur le côté pour reprendre le dessus, assise au-dessus de ses hanches ; mes doigts trouvent le chemin entre ses jambes, les siens se glissent en moi et mon souffle s'accélère. On s'embrasse, encore, et je niche mon visage dans son cou pour étouffer mes soupirs de plaisir.

Vivi ondule sous moi et sa peau caresse la mienne, brûlante, alors que l'urgence du plaisir recherché rend nos gestes erratiques.  
Elle geint et tremble sous mes mains, et elle comme moi sommes proches d'un plaisir plus profond ; je me tends quand une crispation familière m'étreint les reins, et presse le va-et-vient de mes doigts alors qu'elle me suit dans le rythme.

Et, au moment où je m'y attends le moins, ce n'est pas l'image de Vivi prenant son pied qui me vient, mais la vision de Law allongé sous moi, de la tiédeur de sa peau et de son sourire en coin, fier d'avoir ce qu'il convoite. Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, quelque chose me pousse à faire partir cette expression moqueuse que j'exècre, subitement ; je me penche et mords profondément Vivi au creux du cou, et je sens son corps se resserrer sur moi. Un bref instant, j'imagine Law en moi et je lâche prise, cette fois, alors qu'une partie de moi lutte encore pour ne pas venir – pas venir, pour ne pas reconnaître que je suis, de toute évidence, capable de jouir avec la pensée d'un homme.

Haletantes, nos corps s'entrelacent et s'imbriquent l'un contre l'autre, brièvement, avant que je ne m'arrache à elle pour m'étendre sur le dos à ses côtés, en nage et le souffle court.

Fini.

Plaisir bref, modérément intense, ni meilleur ni moins bon que d'ordinaire ; la seule chose qui diffère, et pas des moindres, c'est cette apparition brutale de mon modèle alors que rien ne laissait présager ça. J'ai une sorte de mal-être qui me colle à la peau et qui ne trouve d'explication qu'en la présence de Law dans mes pensées intérieures.  
Je tire le drap sur moi et grimace quand Vivi tire le rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière des belvédères ; un léger filet d'air passe par l'ouverture, Vivi frissonne mais ne se rapproche pas pour autant, lovée dans la couverture, ses cheveux collant à sa peau humide.

\- … Bonney ?

\- Mmn.

\- Sois honnête, d'accord… ? Pourquoi tu m'as rappelée ?

Question à un million.  
J'ai un mal de chien à réfléchir, par-dessus le marché, parce que chaque neurone est sollicité par la bizarrerie qu'est l'apparition de Law dans mon imagination.  
J'essaye de mettre de côté l'expression charmeuse de mon modèle pour me concentrer sur l'éternelle interrogation de ma partenaire – oui, éternelle, parce que comme Zoro l'a souligné, j'ai quelques problèmes affectifs que je ne parviens pas à résoudre.

Je tourne la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien – elle a l'air déterminée, sur la défensive… et comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?

\- … j'avais envie.

\- Envie de ?

Bien envoyé, et la question soulevée n'a rien d'anodin, pour moi.  
Je ne sais pas quelle justification donner à ce coup de fil impromptu passé à 22 heures pour demander à Vivi de venir à mon appartement.  
Quelle excuse à sortir pour expliquer le fait que je l'ai allumée comme une dingue avant de l'emmener dans ma chambre pour simplement m'envoyer en l'air.  
Quoi dire, pour mettre des mots sur l'envie incontrôlable ressentie alors que rien de spécial n'était venu perturber ma soirée.

\- … envie de toi.

\- Pas de moi, non. De sexe, corrige-t-elle. J'étais juste ta seule ex dispo ce soir, Bonney.

\- … faut croire, murmuré-je en levant les yeux vers mon plafond.

Ses doigts plongent dans mes cheveux et je les repousse, la gorge nouée.  
J'ai rien en réserve. Aucun argument, fut-il valable ou non, à lui donner quant à cette brusque montée d'envie, sortie de nulle part – et pire encore, rien ne laissait présager un trick de cerveau m'imposant la vision de Trafalgar Law. Vivi n'insiste pas et se rallonge, toujours tournée vers moi, en attendant sûrement que je lui sorte une autre réponse plus convaincante que celle faite un peu plus tôt.

\- J'ai jamais espéré être celle qui ferait la différence, tu sais, poursuit-elle à voix basse. Mais… c'est pas parce que tu t'abstiens de t'attacher que tu vas éviter éternellement le problème.

C'est un silence qui suit sa déclaration, parce que je garde mes pensées intimes pour moi. Comme toujours, je ne dis rien, et mon attitude trop réservée agace Vivi qui serre les dents – ça me rappelle nos disputes, et je sais ce qui va arriver.

\- Tu m'as jamais aimée, hein… ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit « je t'aime ». Pas une fois, peu importe le moment.

Un point pour elle.

Je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

Quand elle est venue vivre avec moi et qu'on a passé trois mois à vivre ensemble, il n'y a rien eu d'autre qu'une simple cohabitation et quelques soirées arrosées suivies de parties de sexe ; et comme pour toutes les autres, j'ai fini par mettre fin à tout ça. Elle m'en a plus ou moins voulu – plutôt moins que plus, car elle avait fini par se rendre compte que je ne m'impliquais pas dans ce semblant de relation, et qu'elle n'avait rien de profond ni de concret à tirer de moi.

\- … je sais. J'suis désolée.

\- Nan, tu l'es pas.

\- T'as souvent raison, Vivi, mais là tu te plantes. Vraiment… je suis désolée que ça n'ai pas marché pour toi. Que t'aies pas pu avoir ce que tu voulais.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'avais pas pu avoir le dernier cri en matière de smartphone, marmonne-t-elle en repoussant la couverture pour sortir du lit et attraper sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements.

Je me redresse et la suis du regard, le drap ramené contre mes épaules, sans savoir quoi dire, comme d'habitude.  
Le visage fermé, elle se rhabille et j'ai l'étrange impression de me retrouver quelques temps auparavant, quand on s'est séparées avec perte et fracas, à grand renfort de cris et de claquement de portes et d'affaires balancées dans le couloir. Je l'ai souvent dit : dans ma vie, j'ai pas demandé de compassion pour ce qui m'est arrivé ; j'ai juste voulu qu'on me foute la paix, et ceux qui ne respectent pas cette règle se font éjecter de mon existence sans sommation.

Je pourrais la retenir, trouver une foule de choses à lui dire pour qu'elle ne parte pas, mais en même temps, ce serait mentir à moi-même – qu'elle reste ou pas, ça m'est égal, au fond.  
Je ne voulais qu'une chose et je l'ai eue.  
Ça me rappelle ce que j'ai régulièrement répété à Zoro : les victimes font les meilleurs bourreaux. J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie à me faire traiter comme une merde, et par extension, je prends une revanche, même inconsciente, sur ceux qui m'entourent. Law en a fait les frais, lui aussi.  
… pourquoi je pense à lui _maintenant_ … ? c'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- … toujours rien à dire, hein… ?

Vivi renfile son tee-shirt en me tournant le dos, et je contemple le jeu de lumière sur son dos nu, pensive.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le plus susceptible de la faire sortir de ses gonds : que je tente pitoyablement de la garder près de moi avec un tas de mauvaises raisons, ou que je ne tente même pas de lui donner de bonnes raisons de rester.

\- Je… je peux pas te dire que je t'aime, marmonné-je. J'te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, Vivi.

\- Quoi, ça t'écorcherait tellement la bouche de le dire ? s'exclame-t-elle, rageuse.

 _« Dis à Papa que tu l'aimes, chérie. »_

Mon ventre se tord et j'enfouis mon visage dans ma couverture ; le silence revient quand Vivi se fige, un bref instant, et je sens son hésitation – même dans nos plus violentes disputes, elle n'a jamais aimé me laisser seule avec mes démons. Mais on dirait que cette fois, c'est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter, et je ne lui en veux même pas.

Elle sort de la chambre et, quelques instants plus tard, j'entends la porte de l'entrée claquer dans ce même silence, si lourd, si pesant, qui me rappelle celui qui régnait quand mon père rôdait dans le noir de la maison.

Fébrile, je tends le bras et allume ma lampe de chevet, qui inonde la pièce de sa lumière dorée – c'est assez pour éloigner l'obscurité, momentanément.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

. . . . . . .

Je pose la pile de livres fraichement pêchés dans les étagères sur ma table et m'installe sur ma chaise sans un bruit, dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque que j'ai choisi aujourd'hui – oh, pas pour faire l'asociale, c'est juste que je me trouve dans l'aile la plus éloignée du bâtiment, parce que je suis dans la section littérature allemande. Gecko Moria est intraitable sur le nombre de lectures à faire pour le semestre, et je vais devoir faire un exposé complet sur une œuvre au choix.

Goethe, Kant, tous ces mecs-là ont droit à une attention particulière venant de notre enseignant, et forcément, on a droit aux registres les plus gothiques à cause de l'allumé qui nous sert de prof : celui qui va choisir de l'eau de rose va se voir ponctué d'un zéro bien senti si on ne met pas de drame dans notre choix de lecture.  
Alors, j'ai bien l'intention d'arpenter les trucs les plus glauques de la langue de Wagner pour trouver de quoi satisfaire ce psychopathe, et lui pondre ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, histoire d'avoir la paix et de m'assurer un minimum dans cette matière.

J'ouvre mon ordinateur et ouvre un traitement de texte, et tire à moi le premier ouvrage. « _Der Abenteuerliche Simplicissimus Teutsch_ » de Hans Jakob Christoffel von Grimmelshausen. J'arrive pas encore à me décider pour savoir qui, du titre ou du nom, est le plus chiant à orthographier.  
Je grogne et laisse retomber mon front contre la table, dans un bruit sourd qui résonne autour de moi et attire peut-être le regard des amoureux saxons qui sont plongés dans leurs bouquins.

Tant pis.  
… ça me désespère d'avance mais je vais pas avoir le choix.

Je repousse le livre et parcours les autres du regard, sceptique – j'ai pris les trucs complètement au hasard, on va voir si le désastre de cette nuit avec Vivi va me permettre de compenser avec un peu de bol pour la journée, ou si, définitivement, aujourd'hui est un jour merdique jusqu'au bout.  
Ma main s'arrête sur un recueil de contes et mes yeux trouvent le nom des auteurs, qui me sont familiers, comme à beaucoup d'enfants. Jacob et Wilhelm Grimm. _« Kinder-und Hausmärchen »…_ je pense trouver des tas de trucs du genre Rapunzel, Blanche-Neige ou autres princesses écervelées là-dedans, mais c'est toujours plus distrayant que des essais de poésie.

... _Rotkäppchen._ Le Petit Chaperon Rouge.  
... ben tiens.

Je trouve la bonne page et commence ma lecture ; je suis sûre qu'il y a des tas de choses à dire là-dessus, et ça va être plus passionnant que de me lancer dans des mouvements littéraires inconnus dont, honnêtement, je me contrefous pas mal.  
Bon, la version des frangins Grimm est différente de celle de Perrault, mais au moins, on ne pourra pas me dire que j'ai choisi la facilité ; je m'efforce de traduire correctement et note chaque phrase qui me paraît avoir un double-sens, histoire d'avoir matière à disserter sur l'utilisation des mots et leur portée dans le texte, mais je sens que ma tête va finir par exploser d'ici peu de temps – pourquoi, _pourquoi_ j'ai choisi allemand, sérieusement... ? Ah, ouais, c'est vrai : pour rester avec Zoro. Je me voyais pas supporter Sanji en italien, vraiment, je pense que je lui aurais fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

\- « "Bonjour, Chaperon Rouge," dit le Loup. "Bonjour, Loup," dit le Chaperon Rouge. » … hé ben, c'est palpitant, dis donc. « "Où donc vas-tu si tôt, Chaperon Rouge?" », dans ton cul, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? marmonné-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je note, encore, en me représentant la version _Once Upon A Time_ du candide et innocent Petit Chaperon Rouge… tss, tu parles, la grand-mère a carrément une arbalète, dans cette série. _Badass_ , la mamie, j'aurais aimé que la mienne soit comme ça. Ici, la gamine, j'ai juste envie de la secouer et de lui dire de se barrer pendant qu'elle en a encore le temps, et de pas parler à cet abruti de canidé qui veut juste se faire un gueuleton de fou.

\- "Chez ma grand-mère." - "Que portes-tu dans ton panier?" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, boule de poil… ? "Du gâteau et du vin. Hier nous avons fait de la pâtisserie, et ça fera du bien à ma grand-mère. Ça la fortifiera." Ouais, l'ostéoporose, mamie, fais gaffe à la marche en descendant…

\- « _"Rotkäppchen, wo wohnt deine Großmutter ?"_ » … murmure une voix basse juste devant moi, me faisant sursauter dans un fracas sonore qui résonne entre les étagères.

Je relève la tête et mes yeux croisent les prunelles claires de Trafalgar Law, mains sur la table, penché vers moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Le même que celui venu foutre en l'air ma vision personnelle pendant ma… séance d'hier soir.  
Je ne sais pas quelle tête je dois afficher, à cet instant, mais ça ne doit rien être de trop insultant, vu que Law n'a pas l'air plus offusqué que ça.

\- … _Guten Tag_ , me salue-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Tu te mets à l'allemand dès 10 heures du matin, un samedi qui plus est… ?

\- _Schlechten Tag_ , rétorqué-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil torve. Je le fais pas par amour immodéré pour les schleus.

\- Je vois. … je peux…? demande-t-il en désignant la chaise vide face à moi.

J'acquiesce et il s'installe pendant que je lui fais une place – petite, la place, c'est _ma_ table – en regroupant les livres qui ne me servent pas d'un côté, mon ordinateur de l'autre, le recueil de contes ouvert devant moi. Lui sort un livre d'espagnol, que je lorgne avec envie.  
Voilà une langue dans laquelle je me serais moins fait chier, et en plus de ça, les profs sont plus agréables à regarder que le zombie qui se tient droit comme un i sur l'estrade des heures d'affilée dans une immobilité presque parfaite. Manquerait plus que l'éclairage par-dessous et l'enfoiré collerait les jetons.  
Plus encore que d'habitude, c'est dire…

\- … tu fais combien de langues, au juste, cette année ?

\- Français, anglais, et castillan, sourit-il en agitant son bouquin. Pourquoi… ?

\- J'ai pas la prétention d'avoir le niveau de Moria, mais je trouve que ton allemand est très bon.

\- Merci. C'est juste que je connais bien ce conte, murmure Law en croisant les jambes, en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son siège pour se plonger dans sa lecture, je suppose.

Ouais, enfin de là à le connaître dans sa langue originelle, y'a quand même une différence…  
Je regarde ses doigts tatoués tourner les pages pour retrouver l'endroit où il s'était sûrement arrêté, et je me perds dans ma contemplation silencieuse.  
J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier, lui ; oublier son apparition dans mes songes, son arrivée dans mes pensées où il n'a strictement rien à faire. À l'extrême limite, Zoro et Sanji seraient plus susceptibles d'apparaître que lui dans ces moments-là, puisque je les fréquente quotidiennement, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Law, que je ne vois que pendant les séances et que je croise dans les couloirs quand nos emplois du temps regroupent nos cours dans les mêmes ailes des bâtiments.

Est-ce le résultat d'une envie inconsciente et presque refoulée… ? Notre relation s'est améliorée, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de laisser cet idiot débarquer dans mes fantasmes. Ils sont déjà assez compliqués à amorcer, ce n'est pas pour me pourrir la vie avec un visage que je ne peux encadrer que depuis tout récemment…

Law me jette un coup d'œil et son sourire revient, presque provocant, si ce n'est carrément insolent.

\- … oui… ?

\- Pourquoi tu connais bien ce conte… ?

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est sorti sans que je n'ai eu le temps de clairement y réfléchir, mais ça me permet d'éviter _ses_ questions intimes pour pouvoir lui en poser à mon tour.  
Law prend le temps de la réflexion, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour me mentir ou pour choisir une réponse soignée et constructive ; je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, hein… j'ai promis à Zoro d'arrêter la paranoïa.

\- Mon père me l'a souvent lu. Et il a bon nombre de significations, murmure-t-il. Des tas de sens cachés, peu importe qui l'a écrit, il y a toujours une histoire derrière l'histoire.

\- Comme… ?

\- La métaphore du loup. Celle de la cape de la petite fille. La représentation du chasseur.

J'ai l'impression que son analyse sera plus pertinente que la mienne, et j'aimerais bien qu'il crache ses idées, histoire que je puisse prendre des notes sur ce qu'il a à dire.  
On dirait que mes intentions sont littéralement imprimées sur mon visage, parce que son sourire persiste, presque plus grand encore si c'est possible – Law est mesuré dans ce qu'il fait, et ses expressions faciales et gestuelles n'échappent pas à la règle.

\- … je te paye une bouffe pour la prochaine séance, et en échange tu me dis ce que tu penses de ces choses-là, proposé-je à voix basse. _Deal…_?

\- _Deal_ , sourit-il en tendant le bras.

Nos poings s'entrechoquent et j'attire mon ordinateur vers moi, les doigts au-dessus du clavier, pendant que Law repose son livre pour se tourner vers moi, menton posé sur ses mains croisées, coudes sur la table.

\- Le loup. C'est… presque une litote. On a bien conscience que ce n'est pas qu'une bestiole qui veut se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. On suggère qu'il est bien plus que ça, même carrément intelligent, parce qu'il est capable de ruser. Un loup ne ferait pas ça. Il y a peu d'animaux stratèges, et l'homme reste encore le meilleur dans ce domaine, chuchote-t-il. C'est l'image de l'homme calculateur qui fait tout pour parvenir à ses fins. L'image du type qui veut se servir et qui est prêt à emprunter quatre chemins pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…

Mes doigts pianotent, autant absorbés que moi dans les explications de mon modèle.  
Law ne bouge pas, ses yeux rivés sur moi – je le sens, mais ça ne me dérange pas, pour l'instant.

\- … l'image du violeur. Avec la métaphore sur son appétit et le fait qu'il dévore le Petit Chaperon Rouge ; c'est simplement une manière subtile de s'épargner la description d'un acte de ce genre, murmure-t-il. Et c'est là qu'on arrive au nœud du problème, souvent soulevé lors des débats concernant les motivations de ce genre d'hommes. Est-ce que le problème vient de lui, ou de la victime qui provoque… ? Je vais prendre un exemple tout fait, tu me pardonneras j'espère, mais les mecs disent souvent que les filles l'ont bien cherché.

Je ne bronche pas, mes ongles frappent le clavier en rythme avec mes doigts.

\- Ils parlent d'un comportement, d'une tenue provocante, de courbes un peu trop exposées… tout autant de prétextes pour justifier leurs actes. Le Chaperon Rouge, c'est le symbole de la puberté, le corps de la femme change et devient attirant pour la plupart des humains dotés d'un code XY ; le rouge est une couleur souvent violente, ostentatrice, ça ne fait que rajouter du sens au conte. Pas le même effet que Le Petit Chaperon Vert, n'est-ce pas… ? sourit-il.

\- … je suppose.

\- … et en plus de ça, Le Chaperon s'éloigne du sentier, poursuit-il de sa voix basse. Il s'enfonce dans un coin sombre de la forêt, par attrait pour ce qui s'y trouve, et il le sait autant que le Loup. Il le sait, parce qu'il le dit à sa chère Grand-Mère, plus loin dans le conte : « "Si je n'avais pas été sur la grand-route, il m'aurait dévorée!" ». Il a conscience que ce qu'il fait suscite la convoitise, le danger, mais il n'y va que pour cueillir des fleurs, rien de plus. Quel mal il y aurait à ça, hein… ?

\- … aucun.

\- Exactement. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge a parfaitement le droit d'aller prendre les fleurs qu'il veut, et il pourrait se ficher du Loup, mais malheureusement, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et malgré tout ça, malgré le fait que le Loup soit la figure masculine qui tue le Chaperon, c'est un autre homme qui vient délivrer la Grand-mère et la petite fille. Le Chasseur, qui est l'exact opposé du Loup, vient les sortir de là, et c'est comme ça qu'elles peuvent s'en sortir. Par l'intervention d'un autre homme, pourtant censé être de la même espèce que celui qui les a dévorées, susurre-t-il. Paradoxal, non… ?

Je déglutis et relève la tête de ma page, et nos regards se croisent – Law s'interrompt et penche la tête, ses yeux gris ne me lâchant pas une seule seconde, même pour ciller ; il me sourit, et je m'efforce d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. J'ai appris à paraître détachée, avec le temps, et Law n'a pas l'air de trouver écho à ses paroles en me détaillant.

\- … en effet, tu aimes ce conte, commenté-je en enregistrant ma page. Je n'ai plus qu'à traduire tout ça en allemand… ajouté-je après un long silence, qui lui arrache un rire discret.

\- Je suppose que oui… si tu veux, on continuera la session ? Tu dois rendre ton travail bientôt… ?

\- J'ai trois semaines devant moi.

\- Juste avant Halloween, en fait… ? souligne-t-il.

\- Moria soigne ses sorties.

Même si le sujet est sensible, Law va m'être utile.  
On va dire que c'est une manière pour lui de me faciliter la vie pour avoir pris la place de mon premier modèle...

\- … merci pour le coup de main, c'était… sympa.

\- Pas d'quoi. Tu voudras qu'on s'aménage un peu de temps après une séance pour poursuivre… ?

\- Ça serait cool.

Ouais… ça serait bien.  
Vraiment.

. . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Quand je rentre, je ne trouve que le chat qui se roule dans le canapé avec force de miaulements et de ronronnements de contentement ; il tressaute quand je referme la porte et me fixe de ses yeux dorés, un air indéfinissable sur la tête.

\- … te gêne pas pour moi, continue, me moqué-je en le grattant au passage, traversant le salon pour rejoindre la baie vitrée que j'ouvre en grand.

Il commence à faire froid, maintenant, et je prends un plaid posé sur un des tabourets hauts, près de moi, pour le passer sur mes épaules.  
Frileux... cette blague.

... j'ai hâte qu' _il_ rentre pour pouvoir me lover contre lui, que ce soit dans le canapé ou dans un de nos lits.  
Je m'accoude à l'ouverture et contemple la ville sous mes pieds, le vide qui s'ouvre sous moi, et mon regard erre à travers les habitations qui s'étendent à perte de vue.

Tant de vies qui se pressent, ici-bas, sans avoir conscience de ma propre existence, et vice-versa.

Et, dans toutes ces vies, des centaines, des milliers de Petits Chaperons Rouges… pour plus encore de Loups dans les rues.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, et je pose ma joue sur mes bras croisés en fermant les yeux, écoutant le bruit de la circulation qui monte jusqu'à l'appartement.

Ma vie me plaît, plus que jamais.

 _ **« L'humanité est une famille entière et indivisible.**_  
 _ **Je ne peux me désolidariser même de l'âme la plus noire. »**_  
 _ **Mahatma Ghandi**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **À la semaine prochaine ! :)  
**_


	10. Interrogations

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _La longueur de ce chapitre est due à un aparté spécial, juste en-dessous, réservé à une Guest bien spécifique. Je vous invite à passer directement au chapitre (1.500 mots plus bas...), mais je vais faire comme dans le dernier chapitre, "faites comme vous le sentez". Si vous voulez voir Harlem vexée, c'est le moment, ça arrive pas souvent.  
Une autre guest qui a signé sa review est attendue en bas : Ayako, pour ton retour, tu sais où trouver ta réponse ;)  
_**

* * *

 ** _Je vais répondre à la review de cette guest anonyme ICI, sans partir directement en bas, parce qu'il faut que je mette les choses au clair tout de suite. J'ai rédigé ça à chaud, et je pense que c'est encore mieux. Ligne par ligne, je te réponds, Guest, et si tu avais eu un compte j'aurais aimé que les choses se fassent proprement, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Tant pis. Si d'aventure tu es inscrite ici, je t'invite à venir m'en parler plus en profondeur._**

Salut, _(Bonsoir...!)_  
je ne suis pas une lectrice régulière mais je suis cette fanfic en particulier parce que j'adore Bonney. _(Elle est dans mon top 5 des persos féminins, ceci nous fait donc un point commun. Elle envoie du cookie aux licornes, la nana.)_  
J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur le chapitre puisque l'intro m'a laissé... incertaine. _(... ah.)_

"Alors... ahem, puisqu'on parlait de yaoi, disons qu'aujourd'hui l'exercice va être différent. Je n'en ai pas fait une très longue dissertation, mais le chapitre s'ouvre sur du yuri très light. Si vous n'aimez pas... eeew... faites comme vous le sentez u_u" _(... oui, je vois, c'est mon intro.)_

Je sais pas, ça m'a laissé une drôle d'impression. _(Navrée)_  
On est sur ffnet, le royaume du yaoi et lorsque je regarde tes autres fanfics, j'en vois partout aussi. _(J'ouvre le bal : ffnet, royaume du yaoi ? Première nouvelle. Belle idée préconçue. Tu dois vraiment rester centrée sur un petit nombre de fandom, parce que je peux te dire que la majorité des histoires ne sont pas du yaoi. Yaoi que j'affectionne, il est vrai.)_

Mais là tu traites de yuri alors... c'est plus la même chose ? C'est deux filles donc c'est soudain moins excitant et la lectrice de base ne va pas mouiller mais être gênée ? _(Premier point : Mouiller ? "Sécréter de la cyprine". "Être excitée". "Fantasmer". Merci. Mouiller c'est bon pour référer à l'époque où on mouillait ses draps à 5 ans en pensant aux monstres sous le lit. J'essaye d'écrire des choses avec un iota de classe, je pense que la langue française est assez riche pour ne pas avoir à utiliser ce genre de vocabulaire d'entrée de jeu. Et perso, on peut apprécier de lire un lemon yaoi/yuri/hétéro sans avoir du fluide jusque dans les chaussures, sinon je passerai ma vie avec un seau sous ma chaise. Deuxième point : Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne serait pas excitant. Je tiens seulement à prévenir les personnes qui pourraient ne pas avoir envie de lire un yuri, préférant du straight et/ou du yaoi. Et qui pourraient effectivement être gênées de lire une relation sexuelle entre deux femmes. Ça m'a toujours fait halluciner : les non-fumeurs ont le droit de ne pas vouloir être incommodés par la clope, tout comme les fumeurs voudraient pouvoir s'en griller une peinards sans se faire taxer de gros cons égoïstes et envahissants. Pourquoi des gens ne pourraient-ils pas NE PAS VOULOIR lire du yuri dans une fiction où, dès de départ, j'ai précisé qu'il y aurait du yaoi/straight, sans mentionner qu'il y aurait du yuri décrit ? Je respecte leurs avis, donc je préviens. Respect. Prévenance. Précaution. Tout ça. Je sais qu'en tant que dinosaure, mes valeurs morales sont sûrement surannées, mais tout ça me tient très à cœur. Des lectrices m'ont dit ne pas avoir apprécié le yuri, ET ALORS ? Elles n'ont pas le droit ? Parce que ça passe pour de l'homophobie ? En quoi le droit de s'afficher en tant que couple féminin surpasse-t-il le droit de ne pas vouloir voir de couple féminin, du moment que tout se fait dans le respect, sans insultes et sans violence ? Les gens qui ne veulent pas voir détournent les yeux, point. De la même manière que les lectrices ont passé le début de chapitre. Je respecte leur choix.)_

Je sais que la yaoiste de base en lit juste pour ressentir des frissons dans le bas-ventre, mais de toi, il me semblait lire des choses bien plus profonde, et je pense surtout à RDVEE. _(Et toi, tu ne lis que pour avoir tes frissons utérins, ou es-tu au-dessus de la masse ? Merde. Je vois pas pourquoi je me casse les fesses à chercher une intrigue, alors. Je vais faire du full lemon de A à Z. Tellement plus simple. "Mais de toi, il me semblait lire des choses bien plus profondes" : Oh, t'aurais-je déçue ? Ai-je des comptes à te rendre ? J'ai mon banquier pour ça, ça me suffit.)_  
Alors... cet espèce de recul quand on parle d'homosexualité féminine me laisse perplexe. _(Quel recul ? Tu cites RVEE. Tu dois donc savoir que j'ai prévenu que Luffy allait se faire déglinguer l'arrière-train par Teach au fond du sous-sol, que Lucci allait se faire torturer à mort ? Aurais-je dû ne prévenir personne, à ce compte-là ? J'y penserai quand, dans un chapitre, j'aurai l'envie fugace d'écrire un long passage sur le père de Bonney en train de très longuement s'envoyer sa fille. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de lectrices apprécieront de tomber nez-à-nez avec cet écrit. Comme ça, on ne pourra pas prétendre que je prends du recul sur la pédophilie.)_  
Et là, je reste volontairement en dehors du contexte du chapitre, de la personnalité et du passé de Bonney, ainsi que de sa relation avec Vivi. _(Bien. Tu reconnais donc sortir d'un contexte. Tout ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire.)_

Mais tout ce que j'ai lu, c'est "attention, c'est pas agréable mais y'a deux filles qui se touchent". _(... ah, j'ai beau relire, je ne vois pas ça. L'interprétation, c'est fou comme ça nous fait voir ce qu'on désire voir. Mieux que le LSD.)_  
Et ça tu vois, ça me fait mal _. (Autant que ta review m'en a fait. Tes sous-entendus sont tellement insultants, tu n'imagines même pas.)_  
Parce que je suis une fille qui touchent d'autres filles. Je suis une fille qui aimes les filles. Je suis une fille profondément amoureuse d'une autre fille qui me le rend bien et oui, on se touche. _(Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de coucher avec une femme ? Deuxième idée reçue, tu cumules dangereusement, ce soir, tu devrais limiter la casse. Quand on me lit, est-ce que je donne l'impression de n'être concernée que par la présence d'un sexe masculin à l'intérieur de moi ? Merde. C'est tellement réducteur. Tu te touches avec ta copine ? Grand bien t'en fasses, tu as une vie sexuelle épanouie, mes félicitations ; As-tu besoin de l'étaler ici au grand jour ? Est-ce que je raconte mes ébats sexuels en introduction ? Non. Et encore heureux, ça serait d'un déplacé...)_

Alors désolée à ceux que l'on dégoutte, mais étonnamment, je pensais que sur ffnet il y aurait une meilleure... acceptation de la chose, une ouverture d'esprit quelque chose qui fasse que l'on est pas besoin d'un warning "attention yuri", alors que de l'autre côté, c'est "et oui les filles, voilà un lemon bien comme vous les aimer lol XD". _(Oui, je présente effectivement "des lemons comme vous les aimez, les filles", parce qu'elles savent qu'elles ont mis les pieds dans une fiction yaoi. Ici, c'est une fiction hétéro avec un yaoi sous-jacent, je n'avais pas précisé qu'il y aurait la présence de yuri explicite. J'ai voulu le faire par politesse, pour ne pas surprendre. Bien mal m'en a pris, visiblement...? Et je ne mets jamais "lol".)_

Je me doute que je dois être l'une des rare lesbienne qui traîne dans le coin et qui ne lis pas du yaoi parce qu'elle aime, mais bien parce qu'elle trouve l'histoire intéressante... _("L'une des rares lesbienne" : Statistiques, s'il te plaît ? Non ? Normal. Chacun est libre de lire ce qu'il veut, peu importe son orientation sexuelle, pas besoin de l'afficher en gras/souligné/italique sur le profil. Et merci de ne pas généraliser en sous-entendant que toutes mes lectrices sont en mal d'histoire érotique et ne me lisent que pour les quelques lemons que je dissémine ci et là.)_

Mais quand même... quelque part, ça m'a fait un peu mal. _(Bien, nous sommes donc toutes les deux vexées. Encore un point commun. Dommage que notre seul point de divergence soit si énorme, parce que ta prise de position était honorable, mais clairement tu es sur le mauvais champ de bataille.)_

Bien à toi, et félicitation pour tes 150 reviews _(Ironie ? Ma vexation m'empêche de statuer sur le véritable sens de ce compliment. Navrée, encore. Bien à toi également, en espérant que ma politesse ne soit pas mal interprétée cette fois-ci. J'accepte la critique, tant qu'elle est constructive. Je ne range pas la tienne dans cette catégorie. Je me suis faite traiter de pédophile dans ma première fiction "Alors, est-ce que tu me suis?", je ne me laisserai pas traiter d'une autre chose tout aussi fausse 3 ans plus tard.)_

* * *

 _ **Allez, pour la forme : VOUS ÊTES LIBRES DE NE PAS AIMER LE YURI. VOUS ÊTES LIBRE DE NE PAS AIMER LE STRAIGHT. VOUS ÊTES LIBRES DE NE PAS AIMER LE YAOI. VOUS. ÊTES. LIBRES. DE. LIRE. CE QUE. VOUS. VOULEZ. Je le dirais jamais assez ! Et je continuerai à vous prévenir si un élément s'ajoute de manière impromptue à l'histoire.**_  
 _ **Bordel.**_

 _ **Du coup, je vais continuer à m'enfoncer dans le marasme de ma connerie, et je vais donc vous préciser : FAITES GAFFE. À LA FIN DU CHAPITRE UN GARÇON VA METTRE SON PÉNIS DANS LES FESSES D'UN DE SES CAMARADES. ET C'EST UN TRÈS BON CAMARADE. (Allez voir François-Xavier Demaison dans "Tromper sans se faire choper", un excellent sketch pour un tout aussi bon humoriste)**_  
 _ **... Oui, je sais, c'est pas très mature de ma part. Tant pis. Ça fait du bien des fois.**_

 _ **Enjoy it !**_

* * *

 ** _« Le poète Romain Phaedre a écrit : Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent êtres,  
donc on se laisse tromper par les apparences.  
Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque. »_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je traine les pieds en sortant de l'atelier de Franky, où notre enseignant clame encore son amour de la construction dans le fond ; avec un sourire, j'ajuste mon sac sur mon épaule et remonte le vieux couloir, enfilant mes écouteurs avant de tirer mon bonnet sur mes oreilles en avisant le temps maussade à travers les vitres de la salle.  
Dernier cours de la journée, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer pour préparer mon atelier en attendant que Law n'arrive ; la séance sera plutôt nocturne, j'ai besoin de travailler les ombres et avec la lumière au-dehors, pas moyen de bosser là-dessus en pleine journée. Ce soir, monsieur Bataille Navale – faites qu'il ne sache jamais que je l'appelle comme ça – va poser au milieu d'une nuée de bougies, et j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas peur des flammes, parce que la séance va durer un bon moment.

Je dévale les marches qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée et arrive près de mon casier que j'ouvre à la va-vite pour faire un échange de bouquins, dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique.  
Zoro part tout le week-end voir sa famille, Sanji est aux abonnés absents et je me retrouve à devoir m'occuper toute seule pour les deux jours à venir – de toute façon, vu le temps au-dehors et les devoirs à faire, je vais être blindée de trucs à bosser pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'ennuyer.

Je récupère un livre plus gros que les autres, et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une photo punaisée au fond du casier que je n'avais plus vue depuis longtemps, maintenant, cachée par mon foutoir régulier. Je suis dans les bras de ma mère qui sourit à l'objectif – j'ai, quoi… quatre, cinq ans dessus ? Ma mère est encore resplendissante, et moi, je souris de toutes mes dents – celles que j'ai, hein, à cet âge-là c'est pas la pub Colgate niveau dentaire…  
Je tends le bras et la décroche pour la regarder de plus près. Pas de cheveux précocement blancs dans les cheveux de maman, pas d'hématomes, et pas de vieux vêtements informes. De souvenir, c'est mon père qui a pris la photo, ce jour de vacances, avec la mer en panorama de fond.  
Je la remets à sa place, en la mettant un peu plus à vue en décalant l'aimant supposé la retenir avec un sourire nostalgique d'une prime enfance aussi heureuse que celles des autres enfants et referme la porte du casier – j'ai un énorme sursaut en me retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Law, juste à côté de moi, lui-même occupé à fouiller dans son propre casier. À trois pas du mien ? Waaah, comme par hasard…

Il me sourit et tire sur son casque pour dégager une oreille, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

\- Hello.

\- 'Lut. Pas de retard ce soir… ? le nargué-je en fermant mon cadenas.

\- Nope, pile à l'heure. Vingt heures, c'est ça… ?

J'acquiesce, Law sourit et poursuit son remue-ménage dans son casier, en explorant tous les recoins avec application ; quelque chose tombe et je me penche pour le ramasser, et mon regard s'attarde brièvement sur la photographie que j'ai entre les mains.

C'est une image prise à la volée, je dirais ; sur le coup, je crois reconnaître Law, mais je m'aperçois que ça n'a rien à voir, et qu'en réalité c'est une femme que j'observe. Ils partagent les mêmes yeux clairs, la même peau brune, les mêmes cheveux noirs, si ce n'est que la femme les porte en longues, très longues dreadlocks entrelacées de perles – c'est plutôt cool, comme look, j'adhère totalement.

Je ne pousse pas l'examen plus loin et tends la photo à Law qui la range aussitôt sans même la regarder, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, avant de verrouiller son casier. Je ne commente pas et lui ne dis rien, et je ne sais pas si ça l'a agacé ou non, que je puisse voir un peu de sa vie sans qu'il n'ait abordé le sujet lui-même.

\- Si tu veux… comme je t'avais promis un repas, on peut aller manger un truc, proposé-je en passant mon sac sur mes épaules.

\- Manger quoi… ? Pas de sandwich, s'te plaît…

\- J'connais une pizzeria géniale à 20 minutes d'ici, le serveur est chouette. On pourra aller à l'atelier après, si ça te va, on fera d'une pierre deux coups.

\- C'est très bien comme ça, concède-t-il dans un sourire en m'emboîtant le pas vers la sortie.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser facilement ; et moi, de mon côté, c'est compliqué de me faire vaciller, alors on forme une belle paire de têtes de con, tous les deux.

Les portes d'un autre atelier s'ouvrent et Zoro est le premier à sortir, visiblement pressé d'être dehors. Nos regards se croisent, je lui fais signe mais n'obtiens aucune réponse : ses yeux glissent sur Law dans une expression dérangeante, comme si le modèle lui avait pissé sur les pompes. Je l'interpelle, cette fois, mais je crois qu'il ne me voit même pas, et pire encore, qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il se détourne et disparaît dans la foule, alors que je le suis des yeux le plus longtemps possible avant de me faire une raison : Zoro est mal luné. Aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, surtout que c'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais quelque chose lui a fortement déplu dans ce qu'il a vu.

Le fait que Law soit avec moi… ?

J'essaye de ne pas y prêter plus attention que ça, et je continue vers la sortie avec Law sur les talons, songeuse ; ça va pas être simple de faire cracher le morceau à la montagne silencieuse qu'est Zoro, mais s'il y a bien une personne avec qui je ne veux pas me prendre la tête, c'est bien lui.  
Bon, OK, il devait être resté sur l'idée que je boudais Law, alors me voir marcher à côté de lui, ça doit un peu l'agacer.  
Je ne vois que ça comme explication, à cet instant.

\- … ça va… ? s'inquiète Law, alors qu'on sort de l'école sous la lumière des lampadaires qui s'allument dans le crépuscule qui se prépare.

\- Euh, ouais. Désolée, je pensais à un truc. J't'ai même pas demandé, t'aimes la pizza… ?

\- Passable, sourit-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches après avoir remonté son écharpe sur son nez.

\- … sûr ?

\- Je survivrai.

Qui, _qui_ dans ce monde n'aime pas la pizza, sérieusement ?! M'enfin, si la bestiole rentre dans ses vêtements ultra-slims, c'est pas parce qu'elle se gave de hamburgers toute la journée, hein…

Je bifurque à l'angle de la rue, et notre marche muette nous emmène à travers la ville, encore calme à cette heure-ci ; Law a des jambes immenses, et pour sûr qu'à lui ça ne lui prendrait pas autant de temps, mais il se conforme à ma lenteur et se contente de me suivre, en observant les immeubles autour de nous.  
J'avoue, c'est carrément reposant de ne pas avoir à lui faire la gueule, surtout que, même si Law est avare de paroles, il est intéressant de parler avec lui, rien que pour sa culture qui m'impressionne un peu plus à chaque fois. C'est hallucinant qu'un type comme ça puisse tenir une conversation soutenue sur n'importe quel sujet, sans avoir l'air de sécher sur les interrogations qu'on peut soulever en sa présence.

J'ai encore pas mal de trucs à lui demander pour les contes de Grimm, et je sens qu'il ne risque pas d'être à court d'arguments sur la question. Et cet échange de bons procédés nous donne un bon motif pour ne pas nous entretuer mutuellement.  
La pizzeria est à vue, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, et je presse le pas en sentant le parfum de la pâte en train de cuire, au loin ; je jurerais avoir vu Law se marrer dans son écharpe, mais c'est le seul mec hyper-discret que je connais et qui est capable de rire en _mute_. Si, vraiment.  
Je pousse la porte du petit restaurant déjà à moitié pleine et retire mon bonnet, avisant le comptoir pour voir si mon pizzaïolo préféré s'atèle déjà à sa tâche. Je le repère derrière les doubles-portes qui mènent aux arrières cuisines et traverse la salle bondée pour le rejoindre, alors qu'il s'affaire à tartiner sa pizza en cours de sauce tomate avec un soin tout particulier.

\- Yo, Lu'… ! souris-je en posant mes coudes sur le marbre.

Il relève la tête, et son sourire éclatant réveille quelque chose dans mon cœur – si j'avais dû avoir un petit frère, j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui. Je le connais depuis mon arrivée ici, à l'époque il n'était qu'un ado que les patrons avaient pris en dépit du bon sens : et maintenant, la crevette a dix-sept ans et est devenue petit cuistot, en faisant les meilleures pizzas de la ville, mais ce n'est que mon humble avis – la pizza est mon plat préféré, je suis pas arbitraire, mais Luffy les fait à la perfection.

\- J.J. … ! s'exclame-t-il de son éternel air candide. Cannibale avec supplément barbaque, comme d'hab' ?

\- La même. Ça baigne pour toi ? lancé-je en me penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour embrasser sa joue.

Franchement, ce môme, quand je le sens j'ai envie d'en faire mon déjeuner. Il a une odeur qui relève de l'énigme, que j'ai un peu de mal à définir, mais pour faire court : il sent la bouffe. Littéralement. Ce mec a juste l'air d'être de la nourriture sur pattes. Il donne juste envie de le croquer à pleines dents. Et quand je lui dis ça, il se contente d'un sourire très mystérieux, qui pourrait presque me foutre les jetons si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien.

\- _Yes, sire_ ! rit-il en ramenant d'autres ingrédients à lui pour continuer sa préparation après m'avoir rendu mon baiser – Luffy a une façon d'embrasser très particulière, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le baiser d'un gosse, sonore et bien appuyé sur la joue. Ta peinture, ça va ?

\- On fait aller. Encore deux ans… le plus long est derrière moi, le plus dur est devant.

\- Tu vas y arriver, sourit-il en s'essuyant sur son tablier avant de prendre sa longue pelle en bois pour sortir la pizza qui cuit dans le four, derrière lui. Y'a pas d'raison que tu t'foires.

\- Optimiste un jour…

Il ne bronche pas, son sourire toujours accroché à sa bouille ronde, et me tourne le dos pour ouvrir la fournaise que je sens d'ici – ça n'a pas l'air de l'impressionner pour deux balles et sa pelle plonge pour aller cueillir le repas des clients.

\- Ah, et pendant que j'y suis…

Je me tourne vers Law resté en retrait, qui me sourit et désigne une _margherita_ du pouce.  
… la plus petite pizza, comme par hasard.  
Petit joueur.

\- Une margherita en plus, s'te plaît, c'est moi qui régale ce soir.

\- Ah… ? s'étonne-t-il en se retournant.

À la vision de Law, la pelle lui glisse des mains et les pizzas manquent s'écraser au sol ; il rattrape le coup _in extremis_ et s'empresse de mettre les assiettes sur le comptoir pour que le serveur vienne les chercher, alors que ses yeux restent obstinément fixés vers ses chaussures.

\- … OK, j'prépare ça. Ben… va te poser, s'tu veux, ça sera prêt dans 10 minutes… ?

\- Merci, murmuré-je en cherchant son regard. … Luffy… ?

\- …

\- … ça va ?

\- … ouais, ouais, ça va, bredouille sa voix alors qu'il reprend la préparation d'autres commandes.

Je remarque que ses gestes ne sont plus aussi assurés.  
Décidément, ils ont la palme, aujourd'hui… ! Dans le genre perturbation, Luffy et Zoro mènent bon train…  
Zoro est mon meilleur ami avec un côté protecteur un iota exacerbé ; qu'il ne puisse pas piffrer un mec qui passe du temps avec moi, OK, à la limite je peux encore comprendre, ça justifie son attitude glaciale. Celle déstabilisée de Luffy est bien différente et n'a rien à voir, même – c'est comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comme si Law faisait plus encore que l'impressionner.

… je sais pas pourquoi une telle idée saugrenue me monte à la tête, mais je songe que Luffy a peut-être carrément flashé sur Law et qu'il est juste embarrassé – après tout, je connais pas vraiment la vie amoureuse de Luffy. Ça serait tout à fait possible.  
Je vais m'installer à la table où Law s'est posé en attendant que notre repas soit prêt, et observe mon vis-à-vis qui affiche une expression on ne peut plus normale. Bon, OK, Law est beau ; je veux dire, carrément, et il dégage quelque chose d'indéfinissable, que j'appellerai un charme fou : j'ai beau m'être jurée de ne pas céder à un homme, je dois reconnaître qu'il ne peut pas laisser indifférent, qu'il suscite l'intérêt comme pour Luffy, ou l'agacement comme pour Zoro.

\- Cannibale avec supplément barbaque, hein… ? sourit Law, son menton dans sa main. Ça pèse combien, cette chose-là, après assemblage ?

\- Oh, je saurais pas trop te dire… au moins un kilo, j'dirais. Pourquoi ?

Il avise mon ventre d'un hochement de tête, et je hausse un sourcil.

\- … tu cases ça où ?

\- Je métabolise à mort. Et toi ? Où tu vas la caser, ta _margherita_ ? raillé-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te vois jamais manger.

\- Et moi, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te voir manger, rit-il en croisant les jambes. T'as toujours de la bouffe sur toi.

Mmmn, pas faux.  
Je lorgne par-dessus mon épaule et avise Luffy, qui jette des regards à Law à la dérobée, avec l'air toujours aussi emprunté. Law, qui ignore celui qui le regarde depuis le comptoir – parce qu'il ne l'a absolument pas remarqué ou parce que ça l'amuse de feindre l'indifférence quand on sollicite son attention de cette manière… ?  
Je me retrouve coincée dans mes spéculations, encore une fois.  
C'est usant.

\- J'aime pas l'idée d'avoir la dalle et de pas pouvoir satisfaire mon envie.

\- Un point pour toi. Devoir se frustrer, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, peu importe pour quoi, susurre-t-il avec un sourire en coin, qui ne cache rien de ce qu'il pense, pour le coup.

Besoin de compliquer une situation et d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet possiblement malsain ? Appelez Trafalgar Law, expert des sous-entendus. Il se fera un plaisir de vous proposer ses services, en échange de votre bien-être intellectuel. Appel non-surtaxé, parce que bon, il joue déjà avec votre santé mentale, le bougre est sympa, il va pas vous plumer non plus.

Au timing annoncé par Luffy, les pizzas arrivent ; il les apporte avec une réserve qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas, et j'ai la sourde impression que son regard cherche celui de Law, d'une manière étrangement furtive, le connaissant.  
Néanmoins, Law remercie avec son habituel sourire – à savoir, fourbe – et me dévisage avec attention alors que Luffy s'éloigne vers son four, les oreilles rouges.

\- … quoi… ?

\- Rien. Je me demande encore comment tu vas manger ça, raillé-je. J'ai peur que tu cales à la première part.

\- Je gère très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Bon ap', et… merci pour la pizza.

\- Me remercie pas encore, t'as rien avalé.

J'attaque l'énormité calorique – oh, merci les ritals, vraiment, je vous aime les mecs – qui s'étale dans mon assiette, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de ne pas manger comme le dernier des cochons.  
Ouais, je me rends compte que je fais ce que je m'étais toujours promis de ne jamais faire : accorder de l'importance au jugement d'un homme. Parce que, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui je ne veux pas déplaire, ici, c'est bien Law. Je m'en fous des clients, c'est juste pour ses beaux yeux gris que je compte ne pas en foutre partout pendant que je mange.

\- Mange, au lieu de te demander par où attaquer, marmonne Law, un coin de pizza coincé dans une joue. Je suis pas le président du pays. Et je t'ai déjà vue avec de la sauce tomate sur le nez, je suis pas à un morceau de viande près.

Si j'ai la bénédiction du gothique coincé de service, alors amen.

. . . . . . .

Accroupie devant Law, je lui fais prendre la position qui m'arrange le plus pour mon tracé ; il se laisse faire, je sens son regard sur mon visage pendant que je l'observe moi-même pour l'ajuster au mieux.

Il est nu, au centre des bougies qui vacillent au gré des courants d'air qui traversent l'atelier, et il n'a absolument pas l'air gêné par notre proximité physique. Et c'est là que je note la différence avec Hawkins : lui, je pouvais le manipuler, physiquement parlant, autant que je le voulais. Son contact ne me dérangeait pas, c'était… presque naturel, comme avec Zoro, même si Hawkins a une base assez froide quand on ne le connait pas bien.  
Law ne dégage pas les mêmes ondes, si c'est ainsi qu'on peut le qualifier. Il a l'air de l'homme inaccessible et abordable à la fois, prêt à te parler et t'envoyer chier avec autant de promptitude, capable de te serrer dans ses bras et de te faire comprendre que tu piétines son espace vital en même temps… le type qui souffle le feu et la glace et qui prend plaisir à te faire tourner la tête sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Pour résumer, et même si ça me fait carrément chier de l'admettre, Law me perturbe.

En bien ou en mal, je ne le sais pas encore – ma tête et mon cœur ne trouvent pas de terrain d'entente à son propos – mais, indéniablement, il a un effet sur moi dont je ne mesure pas l'impact ou l'ampleur.  
Je prends sa main, la pose sur son genou ; ses doigts sont frais, il doit peut-être se peler les miches, j'espère qu'il va pas tomber malade. J'imagine même pas le désastre d'une séance de pose avec un modèle qui se mouche toutes les cinq secondes…

Même si je pense toujours au coup de la neige.  
Tentant.

\- Ça va… ? demandé-je en lui coulant un regard en biais.

\- J'ai connu des situations plus inconfortables, murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire, ses yeux me balayant des pieds à la tête.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je me redresse pour vérifier que les ombres sont bien là où je veux qu'elles le soient, et retourne à mon trépied pour prendre mon appareil et faire quelques photos, histoire d'avoir un minimum matière à bosser quand je n'aurai pas mon modèle palpable sous la main. Après une bonne minute de mitraillage, je trouve mon chevalet et mes crayons, et c'est parti pour des heures de dessin. Law ne bronche pas, ses prunelles me contemplent sans qu'il ne dise un mot ; on n'a pas tellement échangé depuis notre départ de la pizzeria, tout à l'heure, où j'ai laissé un Luffy un peu chamboulé.

À un moment donné, je surprends son sourire plus grand encore, et l'interroge d'un coup d'œil appuyé, crayon en l'air.

\- … quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Te fais pas prier, grincé-je.

\- Tu habitais ici avant de venir dans cette école ?

\- C'est ça qui te fait marrer ?

\- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par des questions ? sourit-il en gardant son immobilité parfaite.

\- Tu évites toujours les sujets qui fâchent… ?

Law fait la moue mais ne renchérit pas – s'il croit que je peux pousser la connerie encore plus loin… bah il a tout à fait raison.  
On s'affronte silencieusement du regard, chacun attendant sûrement que l'autre persiste et signe dans son entêtement, mais on dirait qu'il est encore plus tête de con que moi, aujourd'hui…

\- J'suis arrivée après le lycée, marmonné-je.

\- Tu as passé le concours après le bac ?

\- Nan, avant. Je pouvais pas prendre le risque de faire ça plus tard… c'était ma seule motivation pour avoir le bac, ceci dit. Et toi ?

\- Candidat libre, sourit sa voix derrière le chevalet. C'est un intérêt plutôt récent, mais je fais avec. C'est une question d'adaptation.

\- Et entre tout ça, tu as le temps de poser ?

\- Maintenant je ne pose que pour toi, alors c'est parfaitement gérable. D'ailleurs, j'aurais un service à te demander, ajoute-t-il après un court silence.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil intrigué, m'attendant à retrouver son expression purement moqueuse, mais son visage reflète un sérieux inébranlable. Il me jauge du regard, attendant visiblement mon aval pour poursuivre, mais le doute ne peut pas me quitter aussi facilement qu'il le voudrait.  
J'ai passé une décennie à rendre service à un homme en ne le dénonçant pas, mais ce genre de formulation me laisse perplexe et méfiante.

\- Mouais… dis ?

\- Tu pourrais poser pour moi ? À l'occasion, murmure-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Si catégorique… s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- Je poserai pas, craché-je devant son insistance.

\- Tu seras habillée, précise-t-il après un temps de latence.

Je pince les lèvres et reste silencieuse, en préférant ne rien répondre pour le moment. Law patiente, toujours sans bouger, et j'aimerais savoir à quoi il pense. Je me demande à quel genre de situation il s'attendait en faisant ça, parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne connaisse pas mon caractère. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? un oui enthousiaste, ou une claque dans la figure ? S'il est un tant soit peu intelligent, il doit bien se douter de l'accueil de son annonce, à moins qu'il ne soit dénué de toute subtilité (et c'est encore probable), je le vois mal lâcher une bombe de ce genre-là sans arrière-pensée.

\- Habillée… ?

\- … habillée, répète-t-il. Pas plus d'une heure, je dessine vite. Ici, même, si tu veux.

Qu'est-ce que je risque, hormis être ridicule ? ça ne tue pas, ça, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience. Law ne bronche pas et garde la pose, alors que je reprends mon dessin avec lenteur – j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour évaluer correctement les choses et peser le pour et le contre.

\- Tu poses depuis longtemps ? marmonné-je.

\- Quelques années.

\- Et ça te gêne pas ?

\- D'être nu… ? non. Qu'on soit habillé ou non, quand on est modèle, ça ne change rien au regard des autres. On est scruté de la même manière, murmure-t-il.

Valable dans le milieu de l'art, peut-être, mais en vrai je ne sais pas tellement quoi répondre à cette remarque. Quand je me pose devant mon chevalet et que j'observe un modèle sous toutes les coutures, je n'arrive pas forcément à faire abstraction du fait qu'il y a toujours un homme ou une femme sous cette enveloppe charnelle que je reproduis. Law n'est visiblement pas de mon avis, et c'est peut-être un bon point pour m'aider à trancher ; si j'ai la conviction que son regard sur moi ne sera que purement artistique, alors pourquoi pas.

La seule chose que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'il me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un objet, ou une chose dont il peut user à l'envi.

\- Pour quand la séance ?

\- Début de semaine prochaine, si c'est bon pour toi. Mardi soir, j'ai du temps libre, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon expression songeuse.

\- Mardi, OK. Tu pourras venir vers 20 heures, mes devoirs seront finis.

\- C'est cool, merci.

Je grimace en guise de réponse mais l'air démentiellement satisfait qu'il affiche me déstabilise énormément. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce type me donne mal à la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui le botte le plus : avoir un modèle sous la main, ou ma réponse positive. Je dirais les deux, à vu de nez.  
Je reprends mon dessin et Law retrouve un visage plus sérieux, même si la lueur au fond de ses yeux ne disparaît pas, sûrement alimentée par ses pensées intérieures dont je ne sais toujours rien.  
Aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, en théorie, j'ai juste à croiser les doigts pour que Law tienne parole. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut, jusqu'ici, mais je préfère rester méfiante ; parce que l'expérience m'a prouvé qu'il est plus facile de mentir que de dire la vérité, et peu importe qui ça concerne.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je me penche sur le corps étendu sous le mien et l'embrasse fiévreusement, glissant une main dans ses mèches ébouriffées pour tirer sa tête sur le côté et parsemer une ligne de baisers jusque dans son cou.  
Il gémit, fébrile, et ses mains se raccrochent à moi alors que mes hanches vont et viennent entre ses jambes ; sa voix dans mon oreille m'arrache des frissons de délice, et ma langue traque les pulsations de sa gorge, à travers sa peau claire. Dans un soupir, il me murmure de le prendre plus fort, ses ongles se plantent dans la chair de mes épaules.

Il a toujours été comme ça.  
Aguicheur.  
Sensuel, sous une certaine candeur qui ne l'a jamais quitté.  
Réclamant à corps perdu mon attention, mon temps, que ce soit pour une pitrerie de plus ou un sujet plus sérieux, avec, toujours, ce don pour me faire sourire.  
Même s'il peut être très, très, très agaçant quand il s'y met.

Ma bouche retrouve la sienne, nos langues s'entrelacent et il ne se gêne pas pour geindre bruyamment son plaisir, arquant le dos sous moi pour rapprocher encore plus nos bassins. Son ventre nu caresse le mien, et le contact de nos peaux me fait frissonner de désir.  
Il m'allume, et savoure chaque réaction qu'il suscite en moi ; c'est de bonne guerre, je pense. J'ai ignoré ses messages envoyés toute la journée après le repas du midi, trop focalisé sur Bonney, et il a dû se sentir délaissé comme jamais. C'est sa revanche, ce soir, et je le laisse gagner cette manche.  
Je creuse les reins, ses cuisses tremblent alors qu'il resserre sa prise, et la douleur ricoche dans mon dos quand il me lacère avec application ; mes doigts quittent ses cheveux et se resserrent sur sa gorge, et ses pupilles se dilatent, alors que sa bouche s'ouvre désespérément pour aspirer l'air que je lui refuse.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et mes yeux scrutent les siens, alors qu'un plaisir intense voile ses prunelles, que son corps tremble lourdement entre mes bras et que son orgasme silencieux tend chacun de ses muscles.

\- … pardonné… ? murmuré-je, le souffle court.

Exactement comme je m'y attendais, il acquiesce frénétiquement.  
Tellement prévisible.  
Je le relâche pour l'embrasser, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, contre le mien.  
… est-ce que Bonney sera si prévisible, elle aussi… ?

 ** _« La lumière pense voyager plus vite que quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est faux.  
Peu importe à quelle vitesse voyage la lumière,  
l'obscurité arrive toujours la première, et elle l'attend. »  
Terry Pratchett  
.  
_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux guests :  
_**

 _Ayako : Hello ! Tu as bien fait de mettre FF entre parenthèses le temps de remonter la pente (et quelle pente...) des cours, c'est très important, et tu vois, c'a payé, visiblement ! ;) Oh, et on a tous nos habitudes de relecture, ne t'en fais pas. Le BAC... courage ! Bientôt ça sera qu'une formalité !  
Ouais, j'écris rarement du yuri, donc je suis contente que tu aies aimé !  
Chopper en mode humain ?! PFFHAHA. À côté Crocodile c'est limite passable tu vois ? ;) L'espagnol c'est le bien, l'allemand c'est le mal, à nous de faire le bon choix au collège...  
Oh, oui, en effet, même sans contrepartie il aurait accepté le deal de Bonney, puisque ça va dans son intérêt, à Monsieur Trafalgar...  
Ranma 1/2... "moitié soleil, et moitié pluie"... Sasuke ? OMG. Et pourquoi pas Gaara avec une colo pendant que tu y es ? ^^  
Merci beaucoup, j'spère que peu importe ta théorie tu seras contente du choix fait pour la fin de la fiction ! À bientôt !_

* * *

 ** _Merci pour votre lecture, à vendredi prochain !_**


	11. Balade en forêt

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _La séance de pose de Bonney était attendue, la voici ! On poursuit et conclut sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge, aujourd'hui... J'espère que vous apprécierez !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris, c'est un plaisir de vous lire à chaque fois !_**

 ** _Hors sujet, mais pendant que je vous tiens, je vous informe que je serai à la Japan Touch de Lyon cette année... Je croiserai peut-être certains d'entre vous ;)_**

 ** _Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Le secret pour s'en sortir avec un mensonge, c'est d'y croire de toutes ses forces.  
C'est d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'on se ment à soi-même que lorsqu'on ment aux autres. »  
Elizabeth Bear  
_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je regarde Law farfouiller dans mon matériel, et je me retiens de grincer des dents alors que j'ai l'envie viscérale de le pousser loin de tout ça ; je suis trop maniaque quand il s'agit de mes affaires.  
Monsieur sait exactement de quoi il a besoin, alors je le laisse prendre ses marques et je m'assois dans le sofa, en attendant ses directives. D'habitude, c'est moi qui dirige, ici, et je trouve ça assez bizarre d'avoir à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- … tu veux bien ouvrir le sac que j'ai amené… ? lance Law sans même me jeter un œil.

\- Parce que tu peux pas déballer ton fourbi tout seul ?

\- S'il te plaît, susurre-t-il en me coulant un regard que je qualifierais « de braise », à l'instant t.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me détourne pour aller dans l'entrée, et ramène le sac jusqu'au chevalet dont Law est en train d'ajuster la hauteur ; je dézippe les pans et plonge la main à l'intérieur, avant d'en sortir un tas de tissu que je dépêtre pour voir à quoi ça ressemble. Une chemise en coton s'échoue à mes pieds – chemise d'homme. Je fouille encore et je ne trouve que les mêmes, en différents coloris.

Je suppose que les ondes que je dégage à cet instant doivent être suffisamment fortes pour attirer l'attention de mon crétin de modèle, parce que j'entends sa voix me demander si tout va bien ; les dents serrées, je me tourne vers lui et nos regards s'affrontent, alors que ce petit merdeux a l'outrecuidance d'avoir l'air surpris par mon humeur massacrante.

\- … quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui carre les pinceaux dans le cul en l'obligeant à faire la macarena, histoire de voir comment il se débrouille avec une hémorragie du côlon ?  
... hé.  
C'est tentant.

Je laisse les vêtements sur le canapé et je me détourne, sous son regard interrogateur, pour aller fouiller dans mes bibliothèques et en sortir un dictionnaire, que je feuillette en revenant vers lui. Non, vraiment, il n'a pas idée de là où je veux en venir, et c'est tant mieux, parce que j'avoue que lui écraser l'encyclopédie sur la tête, ça serait le must pour combler le plaisir que je vais retirer à lui en mettre plein la poire, à ce sale pervers vicieux.

\- Aaah… là, annoncé-je en pointant le doigt sur une définition. « Habillé(e). Adjectif. Qui porte des habits ; vêtu. Qui convient à une réunion élégante, à une cérémonie. »

\- … et ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que je serais habillée. Y'a quelque chose qui t'a échappé dans cette notion ?! T'as que des chemises… ! J'peux savoir où est le reste ?!

Il soupire, me prend le dictionnaire des mains et cherche la définition du regard, avant de tapoter la page du bout de l'index, très professoral.

\- Il t'en manque une partie. « Habillé(e). Adjectif. Qui porte des habits ; vêtu. _Par opposition à nu_. » Même police, même taille de caractère. Tu as volontairement omis cette précision… ? soupire-t-il en me redonnant le bouquin.

\- Oh, arrête le sarcasme, je suis meilleure que toi à ça.

\- Tu n'es pas nue, que je sache… ? Et moi, si je voulais dessiner de l'approximatif, j'aurais pris un mannequin dans un magasin de sport et je l'aurais mis en mode Qeshua, avec la panoplie du sherpa qui part affronter l'Everest, poursuit Law, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. J'ai besoin de dessiner les courbes d'une femme, les tiennes sont pile ce que je cherche, et si c'est pour les cacher du menton aux chevilles, en effet, c'est pas la peine, je me suis trompé de modèle.

… OK, message reçu.  
Boudeuse, je ne baisse pas les yeux, et lui ne détourne pas les siens ; il est persuadé de son bon droit et je suis dans cet exact cas de figure, je refuse de céder, mais Law est aussi borné que moi.  
Je referme le dictionnaire dans un claquement rageur et je vais le remettre à sa place, non sans une certaine brusquerie, sans que Law ne bronche ou ne bouge de place. Est-ce que je dois y voir un défi, ou le simple comportement de quelqu'un qui est sûr de ce qu'il avance, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas les arrière-pensées que je lui prête sur ce simple malentendu ?

Je retourne au canapé et agrippe les chemises, avant de m'éloigner vers le triptyque qui scinde l'atelier en deux et de disparaître derrière pour me changer. Mes vêtements tombent à mes pieds et j'enfile la première chemise qui me vient, fermant tous les boutons avec soin en vérifiant que le minimum de peau est à découvert.  
Ça fait très cliché de la nana qui enfile la chemise de son mec après une nuit passionnée, et je peux pas ignorer le message qu'il y a là-dessous. Sale pervers.  
Je contourne le paravent et rejoins le sofa dont Law est en train d'arranger les coussins ; il a dirigé les lumières comme il l'entend, et le matériel est prêt à l'emploi. Ne manque plus que moi, et ses indications.

Il se retourne, me sourit et tapote l'assise, où je prends place avec toute la prudence et la méfiance dont je suis capable.

\- … tu permets ? demande-t-il en levant les mains vers moi.

J'acquiesce, sur le qui-vive, et ses doigts se portent au col de la chemise pour ouvrir le premier bouton ; je lui attrape les poignets et plonge mon regard dans le sien, assassine.

\- Wow. Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Je donne les consignes.

\- C'est pas prévu au program-

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et, bizarrement, les mots me manquent ; ne demeure que l'envie de lui en mettre une, mais mes mains restent là où elles sont, à savoir sur ses avant-bras. Je ne le retiens même plus, mais lui ne bouge pas, ses prunelles grises sondant les miennes avec intensité.

\- … laisse-moi faire, chuchote-t-il. Fais-moi confiance.

Il reprend sa tâche et mes bras retombent, alors que mes yeux glissent jusqu'à ses mains qui défont les boutons de la chemise ; il découvre mes clavicules, écarte légèrement les pans et descend un peu plus, ouvrant le bouton qui dévoile le creux de ma poitrine.

Je suis le mouvement de ses phalanges, redessine les pigments de ses tatouages, retrace chaque lettre incrustée dans sa chair.

Lourde décision que de se marquer de cette manière, aussi permanente et visible, tellement source de conséquences.

Ses doigts ne touchent pas ma peau un seul instant, et rien de lubrique ne transparaît dans son regard – si Sanji était à sa place, il zieuterait mon décolleté sans vergogne, sans vraiment penser à mal, mais simplement pour profiter de la vue. Law ne semble porter qu'un regard quasi-professionnel sur moi, et je réprime un rictus en me demandant si, par hasard, il ne serait pas l'homosexuel du coin.  
Est-ce que ça serait surprenant… ? Il fait tout en décalé, comme s'il prenait un soin tout particulier à rester en marge de la société, comme s'il refusait sciemment de s'intégrer. Se faire déboîter dans un lit ne devrait pas être un obstacle à sa recherche de différence…  
Mais du coup, ça ne ferait que me conforter dans l'idée que j'ai tenté de suivre depuis cette proposition de séance de pose improvisée – que Law ne représente pas un danger pour moi.

Il glisse une main sur ma nuque et presse l'autre contre ma poitrine, m'enjoignant de m'allonger dans les coussins. Ses mains sont froides. Si froides. Un frisson hérisse ma peau mais Law ne relève pas.  
Il recule jusqu'au chevalet, prend le temps de réajuster quelques éclairages ci et là, et va s'asseoir à ma place, sur mon tabouret, réajustant la hauteur avant de prendre ses crayons.

Law me contemple encore de longs instants avant de commencer son tracé ; il dessine lentement, _a contrario_ de moi qui tartine mes feuilles de grands traits, que j'efface une fois le corps esquissé. Bon, on a tous notre méthode de travail, hein, mais la sienne est… curieuse. En fait, ce qui détonne le plus, c'est le nombre d'aller-retour que font ses yeux entre moi et la toile, comme s'il devait vérifier que chacun de ses traits était le bon ; il fait plus penser à un débutant en dessin qu'à un mec qui a pu intégrer la dernière année du cursus, comme ça, à la zob.  
Tant que les résultats qu'il escompte sont là, c'est le plus important, mais tout ça m'intrigue au plus haut point ; je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui, au fond.  
Sa façon d'être me donne l'impression qu'ils sont nombreux à cohabiter dans sa tête – tout ce raisonnement ne tient qu'à de subtiles différences, qui relèvent très certainement de la subjectivité de mes observations, mais le fait est que Trafalgar Law me laisse une impression… étrange. Avec, toujours et encore plus bizarre, ce sentiment de déjà-vu qui s'ajoute à cette sensation de réconfort qui m'envahit quand nos yeux se croisent un long moment.

Law change de crayon et reprend son tracé, imperturbable – il a même une légère ride entre les sourcils, preuve de sa concentration.

Le soleil termine sa course, à l'ouest, et je regarde les ombres mourir sur les murs, alors que les projecteurs prennent le relai de l'éclairage. Les ombres du dessin seront les mêmes, toutefois, mais je réprime un sourire en songeant que j'aurais tout de même aimé le voir galérer à mort pour rattraper tout ça. Enfin, au vu de la propreté de ses mains, je dirais qu'il n'en est encore qu'au tracé simple, à moins qu'il ne fasse partie de ces types maniaques qui créent leurs ombrages avec un « petit chiffon » – je cite Cavendish, le gros précieux de la promo.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose… ? murmure Law en me sortant de mes pensées.

\- … ouais, bien sûr.

\- Tu dessines depuis longtemps ? Je tente, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon air perplexe, puisque la première fois que je t'ai posé cette question tu n'étais pas d'humeur à communiquer.

\- … m'en rappelle, marmonné-je. Je sais pas, ça doit faire… douze ou treize ans, maintenant. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as du talent. Et tes dessins respirent une… certaine aisance. Comme si ça coulait de source, pour toi.

Il n'est pas loin du compte ; j'ai beaucoup appris et encore beaucoup à apprendre, je le sais, mais maintenant, dessiner et peindre sont devenus des activités qui me sont aussi familières – voire nécessaires – que respirer.  
Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Comment tu as découvert le dessin… ?

\- Un cours d'arts plastiques. J'avais jamais fait autre chose que du coloriage dans des cahiers à dessins.

\- Tu dois être faite pour ça, alors.

\- Et toi ?

Je préfère changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne m'échappe totalement ; si on continue sur cette voie, je vais être amenée à parler de Shanks, et de la manière dont il m'a aidée à exorciser tout ce que mon père me faisait et les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en moi. C'est bien trop personnel pour que quelqu'un comme lui soit mis au courant, d'autant que je suis sûre que ça le mettrait carrément mal à l'aise.

\- C'est… plutôt récent, élude-t-il en changeant encore de crayon. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, à ce qu'on dit. J'ai essayé de vite remonter les niveaux… et je suis là.

\- Tu faisais quoi, avant… tout ça ?

Law hésite un peu, et je me demande à quoi il peut bien réfléchir ; quoi, il était équarrisseur… ? OK, y'a pas de sot métier et je pourrais comprendre qu'il soit pas chaud de me dire qu'il a porté un costume de poulet pour faire la mascotte-promo d'un fastfood, mais au pire, il n'a qu'à omettre cette partie-là de sa vie… non… ?

\- Beaucoup de choses.

\- Pas très indicatif, ça.

\- Tu peux voir ça comme… de la prestation de services, sourit-il en se penchant sur le côté pour mieux me voir.

\- … OK. Tu vis dans le coin ?

\- J'ai un appartement en ville, oui. C'est pas la porte à côté mais ça le fait.

J'acquiesce, mais n'ajoute rien ; l'humain est comme ça, par nature : s'il ne veut pas qu'on le questionne sur des sujets qu'il préfère éviter, alors il se taira, pour ne pas donner à un autre l'occasion de lui retourner une question par politesse. Alors autant ne pas tendre de perche à Law qui, j'en mets ma main au feu, serait prompt à la saisir.  
Néanmoins… je suis… un peu frustrée de devoir me cantonner à des sujets de conversation si basiques, alors qu'il a de bien meilleures capacités, mais j'ai peur qu'on en vienne à évoquer ma famille. Même si ça me désole, je préfère rester dans le surfait.

Law poursuit son dessin en silence, et la nuit est totale dehors : il doit être tard, d'autant que notre séance n'a pas commencée avant 20 heures. Le seul que j'autorise à squatter aussi longtemps, c'est Zoro, parce qu'en général ça signifie qu'il reste dormir à l'appartement. Bon, Law est venu sans sac de rechange, alors je suppose qu'il ne compte pas me demander asile, mais j'ai toujours cette appréhension qui ne me quitte pas.

Mes pensées doivent être partagées, parce que Law jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, visiblement contrarié.

\- J'aurais bien aimé jouer le chrono pour te faire râler… mais j'ai fini, soupire-t-il.

\- C'est toi l'artiste, c'est toi qui vois, conclus-je.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et… encore une fois, merci. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois le genre de fille qui aime se déshabiller devant public, alors… ça me touche que tu aies accepté.

\- C'était traître, le coup de la chemise…

\- Je me fais pardonner avec _Rotkäppchen_ … ? sourit-il en rangeant mon matériel.

\- … tellement mesquin, ça, Monsieur Bata-

Je m'interromps brutalement en me rendant compte de ce que je suis sur le point de proférer, mais le mal est fait ; Law hausse un sourcil interrogateur, et je sens que je m'empourpre tellement que même mon piercing me parait glacé contre ma joue.  
Hum.  
Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que ça m'échappe un jour…

\- … je te laisse finir ta phrase ou je te tire les vers du nez ? propose-t-il, affable.

\- Je sais pas bien quoi te dire.

\- Essaye le surnom entier, c'est un bon début.

\- … Monsieur Bataille Navale, marmonné-je.

A son expression, je vois qu'il ne pige absolument pas le jeu de mot.

\- … La bataille de Trafalgar, précisé-je, embarrassée.

Il y a un silence, bien trop long à mon goût, et Law explose de rire – un rire franc, qui résonne dans l'atelier, et que je n'avais encore jamais entendu de sa part. J'ai… j'ai envie de disparaître dans le sol. Maintenant.  
Je pense qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, mais je suis sûre que désormais, il n'hésitera pas à se payer ma tête.

\- Le pire, c'est que cette bataille est presque plus terrestre que maritime, tu le sais, ça… ?

\- C'est un surnom. C'est pas fait pour être totalement raccord, c'est juste là pour que je me foute de toi.

Son sourire est bizarrement tendre, et j'ai envie de lui enfoncer le rembourrage des coussins dans la gorge – je préfèrerais encore qu'il pète un câble plutôt qu'il reste là, à me regarder comme si j'étais une chose attendrissante devant laquelle il faudrait s'extasier.

Je soutiens son regard, en attendant qu'il se décide à sortir quelque chose, enfin, mais il n'ajoute plus rien et se contente de me contempler, sans cesser de remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires dont il s'est servi. Mal à l'aise, je resserre la chemise contre moi, bras croisés sur ma poitrine, et je me détourne vers le triptyque où mes vêtements m'attendent ; je me déshabille en tendant l'oreille, histoire que je sois sûre de sa position – au milieu de mes crayons, au vu du bruit qu'il fait – et je renfile mes fringues, m'assurant que tout est bien à sa place avant de lui ramener la chemise, que je range dans son sac au milieu des autres.

Vingt-deux heures, une de plus que prévu, mais c'est passé bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru au premier abord ; je vais avoir la tête dans le cul demain, mais je n'ai pas encore envie de dormir – l'exposé me parait tout indiqué pour nous assommer mutuellement avec des lignes d'analyse littéraire.  
Law récupère son barda et va le poser près de l'entrée, et va s'installer à la table à dessin un peu plus loin, où mon ordinateur m'attend, le conte déjà ouvert aux pages du Petit Chaperon Rouge.  
Je coupe les lumières des projecteurs et je vais m'asseoir face à lui, rouvrant mes dernières prises de notes qui datent de la semaine dernière, lors de la rencontre à la bibliothèque ; Law croise les bras sur la table et attend, en silence, que je lui pose les dernières questions – ou que je lui rafraîchisse la mémoire, au choix.

\- … tu te cantonnes à la version de Grimm ou tu dérives sur Perrault… ? demande-t-il en me voyant réfléchir.

\- … peu importe, je dirais. Si je déborde, ça montrera que le sujet a été étudié... de manière plus vaste, on va dire.

\- C'est bon pour moi.

Il se racle la gorge, brièvement, et je pose mes doigts sur le clavier.  
Ouvrez le feu.

\- Il y a beaucoup de sexisme dans les contes de Perrault et de Grimm. À la fin de leurs siècles, et surtout vers le 17ème, la femme porte une image négative. Elles étaient considérées comme des sorcières, ou alors contraintes d'épouser des types qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas, sans qu'on ne leur demande leur avis. Tout, absolument tout était fait pour les maintenir dans un état de dépendance et d'infériorité par rapport aux hommes. Le conte s'inscrit dans cette logique, à un moment de l'histoire où le monde avait une considération misérable pour les femmes.

Mes doigts frappent, et j'essaye de garder mon attention ici, avec lui, pour ne pas partir vers des souvenirs que je préfère éviter.

Même si, malgré moi, je pense à mon père et aux trempes qu'il mettait à ma mère pour avoir osé franchir le seuil de la maison en bermuda alors qu'il faisait 35 degrés dehors. Elle n'était qu'à lui, mais d'une manière totalement inhumaine – les amoureux sont toujours possessifs l'un envers l'autre, mais là ça dépassait largement l'entendement, et ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ou bien, si ça en avait été, ça ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Et uniquement à sens unique – ma mère avait fini par le détester.

\- _A contrario_ de la version de Perrault, le conte des frères Grimm n'insiste pas sur la séduction sexuelle. On retrouve surtout une certaine analyse du comportement du Chaperon. Entre ce qui intéresse l'enfant et ce que ses parents exigent de lui. Le conte laisse sous-entendre que le Chaperon ne sait pas à quel point il peut être dangereux de céder à des désirs que lui pense innocents – ce qu'on disait la dernière fois sur son envie de cueillir des fleurs – et que, par conséquent, il doit apprendre à être conscient de ces dangers. Ou… plus exactement… c'est la vie qui les lui apprendra, à ses dépens.

Apprendre à ses dépens…

Au début, j'ai cru que je faisais un mauvais rêve, du genre de ceux qui sont tellement réalistes qu'ils vous empêchent de fermer l'œil pendant des nuits entières. J'ai pensé que tout ça n'était pas vrai, et c'est ce qui arrive souvent quand vous ne comprenez pas ce qui vous arrive, parce que ça vous semble trop soudain, trop réel, trop… trop pour votre esprit d'adulte. Celui d'un enfant est encore en construction, surtout à l'âge que j'avais quand mon père m'a frappée la première fois.  
J'avais déjà reçu une fessée pour avoir fait des bêtises, on en a tous pris une et personne n'en est jamais mort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien vu venir – j'ai simplement dû croire que ce jour-là, j'avais fait une bêtise plus grave que les autres.  
Mais je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me rendre compte que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, et que ces coups-là, je ne les méritais pas.

\- Tu sais, si le Petit Chaperon Rouge est tellement aimé, c'est parce qu'il représente exactement ce que nous avons tous été, murmure Law avec un sourire en coin. Il n'est rien de plus qu'une petite fille exposée à des tas de tentations. Elle s'est laissée berner par les fausses bonnes intentions du premier bon samaritain venu, comme le ferait n'importe quel gosse, et elle est tombée tout droit dans un piège. Ça nous est tous arrivé, de faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. En vrai… nous sommes tous le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Et c'est comme ça qu'on perd un peu de notre innocence… parce qu'au fond, si nous n'avions pas en nous-même quelque chose qui aime tant le Grand Méchant Loup, il aurait moins de pouvoir sur nous. Le conte est là pour nous apprendre qu'il est dangereux de rester naïf toute sa vie, et qu'il faut comprendre ce qui rend le Loup si séduisant à nos yeux pour mieux le combattre…

C'était mon père.  
Mon papa.  
Celui en qui toutes les petites filles placent leur confiance, celui qu'elles croient qu'il sera toujours là pour les aimer et les protéger. Comment, à l'âge que j'avais, aurais-je pu comprendre que ça faisait bien longtemps que ce père que j'aimais tant n'était déjà plus là, remplacé par un monstre qui aura laissé son empreinte sur moi à vie… ?

Et même encore maintenant, je l'appelle « Mon père », alors que je pourrais tenter de me défaire de cette image ; mais je n'y arrive pas, et n'y arriverai peut-être même jamais.

J'ai appris de mes erreurs, et maintenant, je ne quitte plus le sentier pour cueillir des fleurs : je n'entre carrément plus dans la forêt.

\- Dans un des deux contes, le chasseur ne tue pas le loup, c'est la fillette qui le fait, continue Law de son éternelle voix basse. Et c'est tout sauf anodin, parce que c'est elle qui doit le faire pour l'éliminer définitivement, elle doit être capable de se débarrasser toute seule de ce Loup séducteur. Comme dans à peu près tous les contes, la mort du héros symbolise son échec. La mort du Petit Chaperon Rouge veut simplement dire qu'il n'est pas encore assez mûr pour passer cette épreuve, qu'il a voulu faire trop tôt – le Chaperon était trop jeune pour prendre la décision de s'éloigner du sentier pour cueillir les fleurs. Pour réussir, le Chaperon doit connaitre d'autres expériences, conclut-il en se redressant.

J'ai la gorgée nouée.  
Une boule énorme, qui me laisse encore indécise sur la manière dont ça va se finir – aphone, en larmes ou à genoux devant les toilettes pour vomir… ? Voire les trois, j'ai déjà eu droit au tiercé gagnant.  
Je finis de taper la dernière phrase de Law, et je fais mine de m'absorber dans la relecture pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir la bouche maintenant.

Je suis restée un long, très long moment dans le ventre du loup, là où le Petit Chaperon Rouge n'y a passé que quelques heures avant que le Chasseur n'arrive. Et quand j'en suis sortie, je me suis rendue compte que le monde que je connaissais enfant n'était plus le même ; comme si le cours de ma vie s'était suspendu, mais que j'étais bien trop déphasée pour en reprendre le fil. Et maintenant, je ne fais que regarder la forêt, sans jamais oser m'en approcher, même si j'aimerais y retourner, juste pour voir ce que ça fait de vivre avec les autres Chaperons Rouges.

Mais l'idée que d'autres Loups soient là me paralyse trop, et tant que je n'aurai pas surmonté ça, je n'arriverai à rien.

D'un côté, j'ai mon amitié avec Zoro, Sanji, en plein dans une plaine éclairée et étendue à perte de vue. Un sentier sûr, dont je peux dévier à loisir, puisqu'il n'y aura jamais le moindre danger dans cette plaine-là.

De l'autre, j'ai cette forêt noire que j'essaye d'éviter, et Law qui se trouve à son orée, adossé à un arbre, en train de me sourire. Je voudrais lui faire confiance, parce que je pense vraiment qu'être son amie pourrait m'apporter énormément, mais j'ai peur que son ombre soit celle d'un autre Loup, caché au milieu des fleurs que j'ai envie de cueillir.

Law me sourit, mais je préfère rester dans la plaine.

Encore une fois.

… encore un peu.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je sors de ma douche en frissonnant, m'enveloppant dans mon drap de bain pour me frictionner malgré mes grelottements ridicules – je suis tout seul, ce soir, le gamin a du boulot, et pourtant je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul dans notre salon ; je me rends directement dans ma chambre, où je retrouve mes cours de la journée à ranger, avec le dessin dans le carton ramené de chez Bonney.

J'enfile un pantalon de toile que je noue sur mes hanches sans lâcher le carton du regard, pensif – je crois que le conte lui a fait plus d'effet que je ne le pensais, mais c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

J'ouvre mon sac, et je fouille un moment dans les chemises que je lui ai apportées, souriant comme un dément en remettant la main sur celle qu'elle a portée pour la séance.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, hein… ?

… elle a choisi la pourpre.

Je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Je me détourne de mon bazar et je vais m'étendre dans mon lit, enfouissant mon visage dans le tissu pour respirer son odeur, les yeux clos.

La forêt l'intéresse… ?

Je suis là pour l'y emmener, si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

 ** _« Le philosophe français Voltaire a écrit :  
certains n'emploient les paroles que pour déguiser leurs pensées. »_**

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 _Ayako : Oh, félicitations, c'était très bien tourné ! La senteur des bougies ? Aucune idée… celles-ci, je les ai imaginées blanches. Toutes simples, comme Bonbon ^^ Hé bien, mauvaise pioche, pour le coup : pas de friendzone pour Zoro. Et Zoro n'est absolument pas amoureux de Bonney, ce qui le dérange n'a rien à voir ; try again ! :)_ _  
Law n'aime pas le pain, alors j'ai supposé que la pizza n'était pas non plus son fort…  
Oh, si, c'était bien une faute ! Notée, je verrai pour la corriger, merci pour la remarque ! « Le fieffé coquin » … ? PFFHAHAHA. Quel ton primesautier ! Mais j'aime beaucoup !_ _  
Luffy est souvent décrit comme un crétin dans certaines fictions mais j'aime pas cette idée, dans mes fictions j'ai tendance à l'élever légèrement intellectuellement x)_ _Law, confiant ? Attends, bientôt le vent va tourner tant pour lui que pour Bonney… fufufu… Merci pour ta review, à très vite !_

* * *

 ** _À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_**


	12. Confessions I

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos encouragements, pour suivre la fiction avec autant d'assiduité, c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir vos reviews chaque semaine !_**

 ** _Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est scindé en deux parties, la seconde arrivant la semaine prochaine... (oui, c'est une mauvaise habitude, je sais. Ne hurlez pas...) J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !  
_**

 ** _Il n'y a pas de guest pour cette semaine, je me contente donc de vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« T.S. Elliot a écrit :  
Entre l'idée et la réalité, entre l'esquisse du geste et l'acte,  
se glisse l'ombre. »**_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je lève la main et le barman verse une… euh… énième rasade de vodka dans mon verre.

Bon.  
OK.  
Bilan.

Quand je suis arrivée au bar, il était quoi… vingt-et-une heures ? Ouais. Un truc dans ce genre-là. J'ai commencé tranquille, un vodka-pomme, c'est ce que je préfère. J'appelle ça un Traître, m'voyez… ? C'est sucré. Très très très sucré, nan, franchement, ça se boit tout seul. Et d'un coup… pouuuuf. Je sais plus comment j'y suis arrivée, mais là, je fais défiler les fonds d'alcool pur. Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer que la vodka à sec, c'est _un peu_ dégueulasse. Même en étant complètement pétée, j'arrive à sentir le goût âpre au fond de ma gorge.

… nan, ça, ça doit être la bile qui remonte, j'crois.

Pour sûr que mon foie est en train de se laisser crever au fin fond de mon bide, vu comment j'ai l'impression d'avoir un rouleau compresseur dans le ventre.  
Mais ça va.  
J'veux dire… ça va aller, quoi. La douleur, c'est juste une vieille copine des êtres humains normalement constitués, j'ai appris à endurer. Alors celle que je ressens quand mes organes saturés d'alcool crient à l'aide, je peux la gérer sans trop de problème.

Je sirote mon verre, toujours assise au comptoir – au bout, hein, je veux pas non plus faire fuir la clientèle avec une tête de déterrée, et puis surtout, j'ai bien envie qu'on me foute la paix. Y'a bien un mec ou deux qui sont venus me parler, mais sans plus ; ils ont dû voir que c'était pas trop le moment de m'emmerder.  
Ouais, parce qu'en plus de me torcher la gueule, je le fais dans un bar touuuut ce qu'il y a de plus classique.  
J'ai hésité un moment, avant de partir de chez moi ; j'ai eu envie de me défouler en allant dans un bar gay pour me trouver une nana, mais finalement, c'est ici que j'ai ramené mes fesses. Je connais pas bien cet endroit, aucune tête connue n'est passée devant mes yeux. Pour être franche, je suis à deux doigts de confondre le balai-serpillière avec un congénère humain, alors n'importe qui peut bien me passer devant le nez, je m'en balancerais pas mal, je crois.

Là, j'avoue qu'être peinarde, ça m'arrange bien. Personne m'emmerde. Je peux broyer mes idées noires dans un endroit où je ne suis pas susceptible de faire un truc stupide, comme me suicider sous l'effet d'un _bad trip_ trop violent. Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'ordinaire, hein, mais je reconnais que quand j'ai la main lourde sur la picole, je suis du genre à avoir l'alcool triste et vachement amer. Je sais bien que les pensées que j'ai se dissiperont en même temps que mon taux d'alcoolémie, mais pour le moment je suis pas dans cette humeur-là.

Nan, je suis plutôt... nostalgique.  
C'est ça qui est bien avec cette saleté d'alcool de patate – ou d'autres trucs, je suis pas bien difficile pour ce qui est de se beurrer – c'est qu'avec ça je peux me laisser complètement aller intellectuellement, et arrêter de me mettre des barrières pour éviter tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler la vie merdique que je me suis fadée jusqu'à mes quinze balais.

Je vois un mouvement un peu brusque au coin de mon œil gauche et je jette un regard torve à celui qui ose gesticuler ainsi dans mon périmètre visuel ; un mec agite le bras dans ma direction et m'envoie un sourire de pub, t'sais, celui où le mec il se réveille et il a même pas un cheveu de travers. Sa nana a pas les boucles de traviole non plus, tu m'diras… Là, mes cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau, à force de passer et repasser la main dedans, un coup j'ai chaud et j'les attache, un coup je m'pèle et j'me cache dessous. C'est vraiment pas le type L'Oréal pour l'instant.

Bon, il veut quoi, le mariole, là… ?

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, histoire de m'assurer que ce soit bien à moi que ça s'adresse, et je vois que personne ne regarde. Ouais, ça doit être moi, mais je suis pas opé pour engager une conversation avinée avec un mec qui, de toute évidence, n'a pas encore vu ma gueule de près – quand ça sera le cas, il se rendra compte que j'ai les dents du fond qui baignent dans l'éthanol, et il se barrera.  
Le type se laisse péniblement glisser de son tabouret et titube dans ma direction.  
Ouaaaa~h, je sens que ça va être bien moche.

\- Hé… bafouille-t-il en se raccrochant au marbre, à un petit mètre de moi.

\- Dégage, marmonné-je en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

\- … t'sais qu't'es bonne… ?

\- … mec, j't'éternue dessus, tu tombes, répliqué-je en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es pas en état de la mettre à l'intérieur du corps de quelqu'un d'autre, alors finis-toi avec un dernier verre et barre-toi.

\- C't'dirait pas d'vérifier… ? ricane-t-il en louchant sur mon chemisier.

Hé ben, le pire, c'est que ce con me ferait presque marrer, en fait.  
Et dire que s'il tente sa chance comme ça, c'est qu'il doit savoir qu'ça a déjà marché avec d'autres...  
Il cuit littéralement dans son jus, j'crois que bourré ou non, il est un poil nerveux à l'idée d'aborder une gonzesse. Et franchement, vu sa gueule, ça m'étonne même pas. Naaaan… sérieux… dans le lot, c'est lui le spermatozoïde gagnant… ? bah putain…  
Il m'offre un autre sourire dégoulinant et j'explose de rire dans mon verre, en me stérilisant les sinus à coup de vodka. Beeeeh… immonde.

\- J'suis pas d'humeur. Taille-toi.

\- Quoi… ? T'vas pas m'dire qu't'as pas envie… ? grogne-t-il en se rapprochant, réduisant dangereusement sa propre espérance de vie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie ? le nargué-je, histoire de voir jusqu'où il va s'enfoncer dans sa connerie.

\- Ben… tout ça…

Il joint le geste à la parole – avec un bon déphasage de 3 secondes – et désigne ma tenue.  
Aaaah… j'y suis… mes fringues lui paraissent trop courtes, c'est ça… ?  
J'ai l'habitude. Mon père me traitait comme telle quand ma tenue ne lui plaisait pas, alors c'est pas un inconnu qui va me blesser en me sortant une telle idiotie.

\- Ta sœur devait être fringuée pareil le jour où j'lui suis passée d'sus, susurré-je en terminant mon verre, mon regard planté dans le sien.

Il écarquille les yeux – je sais pas s'il a compris ce que je voulais dire par là, mais je pense que l'idée fait son chemin, de toute façon. Et vu sa tronche, il doit bien avoir une frangine, parce qu'il a pas l'air très content, le monsieur.  
Son visage devient rouge, et une colère que je commence à connaître monte gentiment dans ses artères ; il serre les poings, sa mâchoire se contracte – oh, il va nous faire un gros caca nerveux, peut-être… ?

\- T'es une gouine, c'ça… ?

\- C'est pas très poli, mais ouais, c'est l'idée, mon pote. T'as aucune chance avec moi.

\- C'parce que t'sais pas c'que ça fait d'se taper un vrai mec..., crache-t-il en chancelant, le regard incertain.

On en revient à la conversation avec Law à propos de cette crétine de Chaperon Rouge, qui va faire la conne au milieu des jolies fleurs, les fesses en l'air, devant le nez d'un Loup en manque. Le conte, la position soumise de la femme, les signaux qu'elle envoie, et bien malgré elle parfois… Alors ça y est, j'ai un short et j'ai le malheur d'avoir une paire de seins, et je suis bonne qu'à la fermer et le laisser se vider… ? Mon cul, ouais.  
Je peux bien faire ce que je veux, j'ai pas besoin qu'un autre connard vienne me pourrir la vie, que ça dure une décennie ou 5 minutes.  
Ça ferait bien marrer Law, tout ça.  
Et j'suis sûre que lui, il saurait parfaitement s'y prendre avec une femme, pas comme l'autre tâche qui me donne envie de lui mettre mon verre dans la tempe.  
… euh…  
C'est pas une bonne idée de penser à Law comme ça, j'crois.

\- Va te faire foutre, conclus-je sans ciller.

Il lève le poing, rageur, mais je reste où je suis ; comme si j'allais reculer devant une main qui s'apprête à me frapper...  
Son air menaçant ne me fait pas peur. Le seul qui serait à même de me faire trembler, à cet instant, c'est mon père, et il n'est pas là pour me rabaisser, alors je peux bien composer avec cet énergumène-là, qui ne me fera pas baisser les yeux un seul instant. Il ne m'inspire ni crainte, ni honte, ni gêne.  
Juste du dégoût.

\- ... vas-y, tape, murmuré-je. Essaye.

Un voisin de comptoir semble avoir remarqué la rixe, mais je vois bien qu'il ne bronche pas, malgré son regard braqué sur nous. Deux options pour lui : il pourrait intervenir mais ne veut pas « se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas », ou alors, il veut voir une nana et un mec bourrés se fritter devant public.  
Oh, ça, ça le botterait bien, je crois.  
Mais c'est pas le seul à regarder, et je soupçonne notre combattant de pas avoir les _cojones_ pour aller jusqu'au bout.  
C'est souvent comme ça, et ce soir, j'regrette presque de pas pouvoir me foutre sur la gueule avec lui, parce que j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une petite baston pour me défouler un peu.  
Finalement, Monsieur Boules-Aux-Abonnés-Absents se détourne de moi et s'en va d'une démarche approximative, visiblement douché par la situation qui sortait des sentiers battus. Héééé, on a un nouveau cas de Chaperon Rouge, j'crois bien… ! Bon, lui, c'est plutôt Chaperon qui a abusé sur les galettes, mais il reste une gamine qui s'était éloignée du chemin sûr qui s'offrait à elle. Et moi, je suis à la fois la fleur à cueillir et le gros méchant Loup. Sacrée schizophrénie éclair, ce soir…  
J'trouve ça cool d'être le Loup, en fait.

\- Un autre… ! clamé-je en levant mon verre vide.

Le barman hésite – oh, juste une minuscule seconde – et me ressert. Bel inconscient, mais comme je fous pas le boxon, il se voit mal invoquer l'excuse du « Vous êtes trop ivre, je ne vous sers plus ». Je le remercie et le paye comme il se doit, avant de m'accouder au comptoir pour accuser le coup de l'adrénaline qui redescend brusquement.  
Brrr.  
Sensation super désagréable.

Boooon… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'occuper, moi, maintenant… ?  
Autant y'a dix minutes, j'avais bien envie de me taillader à coup de tesson, autant là j'suis opé pour faire le souk – mais bon, j'ai pas envie non plus de me faire jarter par le barman, alors faudrait p't-être que je la joue coolos pour le moment…  
Je fouille ma poche et trouve mon portable, et je fais défiler les noms les yeux fermés pour voir qui appeler pour un canular téléphonique en début de nuit de week-end, là où les gens sont bieeen crevées et veulent être tranquilles. Mmmmn... Là.

Héééé, c'est Zoro.  
... pas grave.  
Je lance l'appel et je porte le téléphone à mon oreille, en laissant les sonneries s'enchaîner.

Messagerie.  
Saloperie de rabat-joie.

\- 'Tain, Zorooooo, décroooooche… ! m'esclaffé-je dans le combiné. Alleeez, Marimo, f'pas ta sucrée… ! Rappelle-moi s'te plaît, j'ai envie d'raconter des conneries…

J'attends, soupire et raccroche, déçue – je dois avoir une mine de chien battu mais ça fait rien, je vais le rappeler dans deux minutes, histoire de voir s'il daigne enfin décrocher pour une conversation sans aucun sens.

Je l'ai jamais vu bourré, ceci dit, même quand on s'est mis des tôles pas possibles à notre arrivée ici. Le type pas drôle qui boit, boit, boit, boit sans jamais avoir un mot plus haut que l'autre, ben c'est lui, c'est Zoro quoi. OK, je donne raison, c'est rassurant, mais ça fait quand même chier de pas pouvoir partager des points de vue alcoolisés sur le monde.

Je fais défiler mon répertoire et ré-ouvre les yeux, en me demandant sur qui c'est tombé, cette fois-ci.

« Maman ».

Je déglutis, et presse la touche d'appel.  
Téléphone contre l'oreille, je laisse le réseau chercher l'introuvable, tenter d'atteindre l'inatteignable.  
Ouais, je suis déjà au courant, Madame La Voix.  
Le numéro que j'demande est plus en service.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle décroche.  
Qu'elle me dise à quel point elle m'aime, à quel point elle me trouve jolie, à quel point je lui manque.  
À quel point elle sait que j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras.  
À quel point elle est fière que je me sois sortie de tout ça.  
Mais maman décrochera pas.  
Elle ne décrochera plus.

Je fonds en larmes silencieuses que j'étouffe dans mon avant-bras, en priant pour que personne ne remarque mon état et ne vienne me demander ce qui ne va pas.  
J'ai envie de crever.  
Tellement envie.  
Sortir et me laisser tomber du pont le plus proche.  
C'est pour elle que je ne me suis pas laissée mourir, jusqu'à ce que mon cauchemar éveillé prenne fin.  
Parce que je ne voulais pas la laisser seule avec mon père.  
Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis restée.

Je voulais pas continuer ; j'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie, et aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment j'ai fait, et surtout, pourquoi. Parce que, si je suis honnête, il n'y a rien qui me retient. J'aime beaucoup Zoro, c'est pas le problème, mais… la seule personne à qui j'ai fait la promesse de ne pas mourir n'est plus là, et je vois pas pourquoi j'embarrasserais le monde de ma présence. Mais voilà, j'suis beaucoup trop faible pour prendre la décision de rayer mon existence de la carte.

Faible.  
Voilà ce qui me définit.  
Je pourrais être à l'atelier, à exploiter le seul don qui m'ait été donné, et je suis là, au fond d'un bar, à noyer mon amertume alors que j'ai à peine 25 ans, à renier le monde et à piétiner ma dignité, celle-là même que j'ai mis tant de temps à retrouver.  
Je noie mes larmes dans une rasade de vodka, et l'alcool me brûle la langue et le palais, alors qu'une nausée me tord l'estomac – rien à voir avec ce que j'ai bu. Cette nausée-là, je la connais bien, elle vient juste de ma conscience dérangée et de mes regrets.

J'essuie mes larmes comme je peux et renifle, avant de fixer le plafond pour en empêcher d'autres de couleur : si je continue à bader, je vais faire une connerie, je le sais. Autant cantonner les dégâts à une déprime sévère, ce soir, plutôt qu'à une mort que je risque bien de foirer.  
Ma vision devient floue, par intermittence, et je sais que je suis pas loin de tomber de mon tabouret si je fais le moindre geste brusque.  
Putain.  
J'vais trop être dans la merde pour rentrer, j'crois...

\- … Bonney… ? lance une voix surprise, au loin.

Je relève la tête de mon verre et, dans le décor qui flanche sévère, je reconnais une double paire de boucles dorées sous des épis couleur corbeau.  
Ouuuuh... mon Emmerdeur de Modèle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

\- J'tais arrivée avant toi, d'jà, et puis dans c'pays les femmes peuvent boire, et peeeeeinardes en plus..., soufflé-je en sentant bien que mon verbiage est tout juste compréhensible.

Il se tourne vers le fond de la salle et semble parler à quelqu'un que j'vois pas, et la lumière est telle que je vois pas non plus la tête de celui ou celle à qui il s'adresse. Le ton monte mais je comprends pas un broc de ce qu'il raconte.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon verre en cours de désemplissage, et le porte à mes lèvres pour le vider d'une traite.

\- Mec, tu m'remets le p'tit frère ? lancé-je au barman qui me ressert, encore. Merci, m'sieur… !

Law se tourne vers moi, cette fois, et ses yeux se posent sur mon verre miraculeusement à nouveau plein. Ah. Lui aussi, l'a pas l'air content.

\- Tu as beauc-

\- Pas de sermon, s'te plaît, marmonné-je en lui collant une main sur la bouche. J'ai passé l'âge qu'on surveille ma conso...

\- Tu devrais arrêter là, Bonney.

\- T'inquiète, _Papa_ , rétorqué-je, sans négliger l'emphase sur le dernier mot.

La moue qu'il fait indique qu'il a très bien saisi le mépris que j'ai mis dans ces mots, mais il ne relève pas. Tant mieux. J'ai déjà évité un casse-burnes tout à l'heure, c'est pas pour que Monsieur Bataille Navale vienne prendre sa place ; d'autant que là, ça y est, je suis beaucoup trop pétée pour pouvoir lui en mettre une si ça tourne au vinaigre.  
Et puis ça me ferait chier.  
Parce que bon, le gars, là… j'l'aime bien. 'Fin OK, je pouvais pas le piffrer au début, et j'ai encore de gros relents d'agressivité envers lui parfois, mais en vrai, c'est bon, j'ai passé l'éponge. Alors ça m'emmerderait de devoir en arriver là, et qu'on se tape devant tout le monde.

Law fait signe au barman de venir, le fusille du regard avec un air insupportablement moralisateur, et lui demande depuis quand ma petite beuverie occupe ce coin-là du comptoir.  
Réponse de la grosse balance – et j'le retiens, lui : 2 heures et 11 verres. 12, avec celui que j'ai dans la main.  
J'ai pas encore pété mon record.

\- Bonney, tu vas être mala-

\- No shit, Sherlock ! bramé-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai pas dégueulé une seule fois, mon gros, prends-en d'la graine.

\- Ça n'est qu'une question de temps, je dirais.

\- C'parce que t'bois comme une pédale.

\- … je te demande pardon… ? susurre-t-il.

\- Quoi ? C'trop vulgaire pour toi ?

Son expression est indéchiffrable ; à vue de nez, il doit avoir très envie de me fracasser la tête sur le comptoir, et en même temps j'ai l'impression que tout ça le fait bien marrer.

\- Tiens, j'vais t'en raconter une bonne, histoire de t'décoincer un peu. C'quoi la différence entre une bière congelée, une pizza brûlée et une nana enceinte ?

\- … aucune idée.

\- Dans tous les cas, y'a un mec qui l'a pas sortie à temps… ! ricané-je en lorgnant mon verre.

\- … hors de question que vous la resserviez, soupire Law à l'adresse du barman, qui va sûrement perdre sa meilleure cliente de la soirée.

\- Mec, t'es toujours comme ça… ?

\- Comme ça comment ? capitule-t-il en prenant place là où l'autre trouffion s'était posé pour m'aborder, tout à l'heure.

Plissant les yeux, je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de lui faire passer le message ; bon… techniquement, je pense qu'il ne manque pas d'humour, même s'il est trèèèèès noir, et à des degrés inatteignables pour des êtres humains lambda. On va lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour ce qui est de sa capacité à se fendre la gueule avec un groupe de potes – sans déconner, même le géant qui le suit partout a l'air d'être plus fandard que lui… Mais je pense aussi que Law a été élevé dans un cadre tellement strict qu'il n'est pas capable de se défaire complètement de cette habitude. Il y a quelque chose de noir en lui, que je m'explique pas, mais que je compte bien explorer.  
Parce qu'il me rappelle moi, tout simplement. Et c'est p't-être pour ça que je lui en veux sans raison concrète, en fait : parce que je me fais horreur, et que je ne supporte pas cette image que je renvoie.

\- Eeeeeew… guindé, annoncé-je entre 2 gorgées, devant sa tête que je qualifierais « d'amusée ».

M'enfin, autant amusé que peut l'être Trafalgar Law, quoi…

\- Guindé… ?

Il n'a pas l'air plus outré que ça, simplement surpris. Il ne doit pas du tout avoir cette vision-là de lui-même, mais ça me dérange pas du tout d'avoir le rôle de la vilaine fille qui joue les bourreaux. Je dois pas être trop nulle dans ce rôle.

\- Ben, si tu veux vraiment qu'on aille sur c'terrain-là, alors j'peux dire que t'as genre un sacré balai dans le cul, des fois, confessé-je en tendant la main pour replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux qui se barre un peu trop en sucette à mon goût. Et puis t'es chiant. Et t'es bizarre. J'sais, hein, c'complètement gratos mais là, j'te dis comme ça m'vient, j'ai pas d'filtre quand j'tise à mort.

\- Chiant et bizarre… ?

\- Bah tu m'as bien cassé les couilles, quand même. Et t'es… t'es… super déphasé, mon pote. J'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit sur le même plan de l'existence, tu m'suis… ?

\- … à peu près, murmure-t-il avec un sérieux qui m'agace profondément, là, tout de suite.

Un des types qui doit suivre notre semblant de conversation d'une oreille se marre, derrière Law, et lui lance « Laisse tomber, mec, t'as déjà une chance sur deux qu'elle te voit en noir et blanc, et une chance sur deux qu'elle t'écoute pas ».  
Mais j'l'emmerde, c'ui-là… !  
Je lui donne du majeur tendu et le mec me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer, mais je me contente de lui adresser ma tête des mauvais jours – et j'ai pas beaucoup besoin de forcer, héhé…  
Une fois sûre que l'autre débile se mêle enfin de son cul, je me penche vers Law, assez pour sentir son odeur, et attrape le collier qu'il porte pour le tirer un peu vers moi et planter mon regard dans le sien.

\- Trafalgar, t'es tellement… tellement… austère, mon vieux. Va chier une brouette, prends un verre et trinque avec moi, ordonné-je.

\- Tu as assez bu, non… ? chuchote-t-il sans quitter son ton condescendant.

\- Nan, j'pas assez picolé, contré-je.

\- Comment tu le sais… ?

\- Parce que j'me rappelle d'à quel point mon papa pouvait être chiant quand il était bourré. Alors tant qu'j'ai pas oublié, c'est qu'j'ai pas assez levé l'coude, Traffy.

Il fronce les sourcils, et je m'aperçois qu'en effet, il n'est pas au courant pour mon père et son hobby virulent, et qu'apprendre que mes petits problèmes existentiels viennent de ce gros con doit être un scoop pour lui. Pas de bol, c'est pas l'info la plus joyeuse qu'il aura eue dans sa journée, l'garçon…

\- … je te ramène chez toi, tranche-t-il en se levant.

\- J'reste là.

\- Que ça te plaise ou non, je te sors d'ici.

Son ton est… est… comment c'est, l'expression, déjà… ? Froid et sans appel. Voilà. Comme d'habitude, c'est un homme qui décide de ce qui est mieux pour moi, parce que moi je le sais pas, c'est ça… ?

\- J'ai pas à t'obéir, me braqué-je alors qu'il m'arrache mon verre des mains pour le plaquer sur le comptoir dans un bruit sonore qui attire l'attention du barman.

Law me prend par les poignets et me fait descendre du tabouret avec une force que je lui aurais jamais soupçonnée ; l'a dû forcer sur la Redbull avant de v'nir, ou alors faut qu'il arrête les prot'…

\- Hé, mec, où tu l'emmènes… ? lance la voix du barman, dernière nous.

Woaaah, un preux chevalier servant… j'ai hâte de voir s'il a une batte sous son bar, mais faudrait pas qu'il frappe trop fort sur mon modèle attitré, j'ai encore besoin de sa gueule d'ange pour poursuivre le projet.

Law s'arrête, soupire et lui jette un regard étrange, qui fait reculer l'autre d'un pas.

Tapette.

\- C'est ma sœur. Je la ramène chez nous.

\- … il va croire que t'es un gros vicieux qui baise avec sa frangine, gloussé-je. Tu mens super mal, Traffy.

\- Je sais. Viens, on s'en va.

Le barman nous regard partir, et retourne à son essuyage de vaisselle.  
… quel connard.  
Il a très bien compris que c'était qu'un gros bateau, d'autant que Law et moi on a pas franchement ce qu'on pourrait appeler des similitudes physiques, mais il a pas le courage de s'opposer à lui. Ça me dégoûte. Je… j'suis quasiment sûre qu'il me fera pas de mal, mais l'autre n'est pas censé le savoir, et il n'a rien fait. Comme tous ceux qui savaient pour ma famille et qui se sont tus.

Je chancelle en suivant tant bien que mal la foulée de Law, qui franchit la foule sans un regard pour ceux qui l'entourent et qu'il bouscule sans ménagement, les yeux rivés vers la sortie ; il a une poigne de fer, et je tente même pas de me barrer, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me péter les bras s'il faisait pas gaffe.  
Les portes claquent et l'air glacé me frappe de plein fouet, et je me mets à grelotter en emboîtant le pas poussé de Law, qui remonte le trottoir à pieds – mon appartement est carrément loin d'ici, on en a pour une heure à jeun pour le rejoindre, alors avec moi pétée comme une coche, j'raconte pas la blague que ça va être.

Je geins, histoire d'attirer son attention, mais il ne m'accorde même pas un regard.  
Bouffon.  
Ses pas m'emmènent vers une voiture noire, garée à l'écart des autres, que j'avise en ricanant ; Law daigne enfin me jeter un coup d'œil on ne peut plus perplexe.

\- … ?

\- J'm'attendais plutôt à une camionnette blanche et des bonbons, gloussé-je.

\- … idiote.

Je le sais déjà, ça, il m'apprend rien de nouveau c'ui-là…

Il déverrouille les portières et m'installe un peu brusquement sur mon siège, avant de se pencher sur moi pour boucler ma ceinture. J'ai mon nez dans ses cheveux, et le bougre sent vachement bon. Je le hume avec la discrétion qui s'impose, et niche carrément mon nez derrière son oreille, là où le parfum est bien plus concentré.  
Joueuse, je mordille son lobe et je le sens se figer, le souffle court.

\- … qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? murmure-t-il.

\- T'sens bon.

Et ce coincé du cul me repousse, en bon casseur d'ambiance qu'il est ; je râle quand il s'extrait de la voiture pour en faire le tour et monter côté conducteur, une expression fermée sur le visage, genre adolescent boudeur, la tête qu'on connait tous et qu'on a tous déjà faite, de toute façon. Mouais, pas d'humour, c'est c'que j'disais.

Il démarre, et je me penche sur lui pour mettre ma joue contre son épaule, les yeux clos. Son pull est un peu râpeux, mais c'est à cause de sa tenue de gothique qui craint, alors j'peux pas lui en vouloir s'il a des goûts douteux pour s'habiller.

M'enfin, quoique ça lui va bien, quand même, c'est pas si horrible que ça.

Il me murmure de m'installer plus correctement, mais je lui réponds de juste fermer sa gueule et de conduire. Il me donne un coup de coude qui me vrille littéralement les côtes, et je le frappe en retour – sa main arrête la mienne si facilement que c'en est carrément insultant, et il quitte momentanément la route des yeux pour m'adresser un regard d'avertissement.

\- Bonney…

\- Quoi… ? J'dérange ton espace vital… ?

Il secoue la tête, pas dans un signe de dénégation, mais plutôt de consternation.

L'est vraiment, vraiment pas drôle.

\- … c'parce que t'aimes les mecs, c'est ça… ? J'te fais peur… ? souris-je.

Son expression reflète, une fraction de seconde, une expression que j'suis incapable d'interpréter, avec deux grammes dans chaque bras.  
Ouuuuh… j'ai p't-être visé juste, on dirait.  
J'crois qu'la conversation va être moins chiante que prévue.

 _ **« La confiance, c'est offrir sa main dans la pénombre »**_  
 _ **Georges Iles**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite de ce chapitre ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien :)**_


	13. Confessions II

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Suite et fin du chapitre précédent. On aborde enfin littéralement le fil rouge de l'anomalie, où je vais ne faire que confirmer ce que tout le monde soupçonnait (Que...? Quoi ? L'identité du coloc ? Nan, il va encore falloir attendre...)_**

 ** _Comme beaucoup l'ont souligné, quand on est ivre, on a tendance à être plutôt désinhibés... gardez ça en tête pour les réactions de Bonney ;)_**

 ** _Les guests sont en bas ! Et merci encore pour vos commentaires, ils sont très importants pour moi !_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« G.K. Chesterton a écrit:  
Les contes de fées ne révèlent pas aux enfants que les dragons existent,  
les enfants le savent déjà.  
Les contes de fées révèlent aux enfants qu'on peut tuer ces dragons. »_**

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Law a pas forcément l'air de vouloir éviter le sujet, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit jouasse d'y foutre pleinement les pieds non plus.

Alors que moi, j'suis sûre que sa sexualité doit être le truc le plus marrant dont j'vais pouvoir parler, ce soir. Je me coule un peu plus contre lui et il passe une vitesse, imperturbable, en scrutant les rues du regard. Il a pas décroché un mot depuis dix minutes, et j'suis presque déçue, parce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit au moins un minimum sur la défensive. Hé ben non, même pas, Monsieur Bataille Navale défie toutes les statistiques, ce gros chieur.

\- T'as un mec… ?

\- Ça t'arrangerait ?

\- J'te cache pas que ouais.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, je sens son regard qui cherche le mien ; je pense que je l'ai surpris, encore une fois. Tss. Il doit pas savoir où j'veux en venir, et c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux. J'devrais même la fermer à ce propos, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie d'être bavarde ce soir.

\- … t'sais, quand j'ai porté la chemise, l'autre soir… j'me suis dit que t'étais p't-être gay. Et qu'c'était pour ça qu't'avais pas essayé de m'tripoter.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je voulais juste un modèle, Bonney.

\- Ouaaais mais quand même. T'aurais pu mater tranquille, tu vois. Et tu l'as pas fait.

\- Alors pour toi, ça veut dire que je suis homo… ?

Je lui jette un regard lourd, et l'air sincèrement surpris qu'il affiche me déstabilise un peu. Franchement, c'est à croire que ce type ignore comment le monde fonctionne. Je suis pas un top model, mais j'ai pas de quoi rougir de mon corps et je sais très bien que des mecs me regardent, comme ils regardent les autres filles qui leur paraissent à leur goût. Même moi, je suis pareille, et je me gêne pas pour reluquer ce qui parait appétissant dans mon champ de vision.

Law va me faire croire qu'il le fait jamais… ?  
J'le croirai pas.

\- Tu vas dire qu'c'est cliché, mais ouais.

\- Tu as des idées très préconçues des préférences des hommes, soupire-t-il en tournant dans une rue, à droite, pour éviter les gros carrefours trop fréquentés.

\- … elles se vérifient souvent.

Il hausse les épaules, mais n'émet pas le moindre argument. Dommage, j'attendais qu'il me balance certaines répliques bien cinglantes dont il a le secret, auxquelles on ne peut rien répondre.  
Je ferme les yeux, et reviens mettre mon nez contre son bras, en le respirant longuement – indéfinissable, tout ça. Y'a une odeur qui flotte dans la voiture mais que j'arrive pas à identifier, laissée par quelqu'un, et qui laisse la même sur le pull que Law porte. Et sous tout ça, y'a le parfum de ma Bataille Navale.

Masculin.  
Epicé.  
Musqué.  
Tellement, tellement différent de celui de mon père.

J'suis habituée à la fragrance de Zoro, à celle de Sanji aussi, et à celle de Shanks. Elles éveillent pas les mêmes choses en moi, mais toutes les trois ont en commun cette capacité à m'apaiser instantanément.  
Là, tout de suite, celle de Law est... bizarrement excitante.  
Je saurais pas trop le définir, parce qu'en général penser à un mec d'une manière olé-olé me colle une trouille de tous les diables, mais pas maintenant. Pas en ce moment. C'est… perturbant, mais j'pense que j'peux gérer. Et puis, c'est Law.  
Ça m'tue de l'admettre, mais j'ai confiance en lui.

\- J't'aime bien, Law, marmonné-je en fixant la route.

\- Tu es ivre.

\- Et alors… ?

\- T'as toujours voulu plus ou moins m'étriper, sourit-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge, dont la lumière baigne ses prunelles d'une lueur pourpre qui se marie plutôt bien avec ses iris gris.

Je contemple ses yeux, sans dire un mot, absorbée par ma vue ; il les pose sur moi, sourit encore, et secoue la tête.  
Un point pour lui – bourrée, je suis totalement désinhibée, et mon comportement doit être tellement différent de ce qu'il a l'habitude de voir que ça doit être super distrayant, pour lui. Y'a de quoi le surprendre, surtout qu'une fois que j'aurai décuvé, je vais retrouver mon caractère merdique.

Enfin, encore plus merdique que maintenant, quoi.

\- Ouais, ben là j'ai pas envie de te faire la peau, alors tu pourrais profiter, nan... ?

\- C'est ce que je fais.

Il tourne encore, dans une rue qui m'est familière, maintenant ; on doit se rapprocher de l'objectif, et j'avoue que je suis pas mécontente de retrouver mon chez-moi.

Bon, j'ai pas envie de le faire rentrer dans l'appartement, j'ai rien rangé, mais il peut bien me foutre dans l'atelier, ça ira très bien. Je me roule en boule dans le siège et je percute seulement maintenant que j'ai sa veste sur moi ; son trench gothique, ouais, que je serre contre moi en enfouissant mon visage dans le cuir lourd et chaud qui me recouvre. Odeur de peau, mais aussi celle de Law.  
Je souris pour moi-même, réprime un rire un peu crétin et ferme les yeux, sentant aussitôt le sommeil lancer l'attaque – ma tête devient pesante et je résiste tant bien que mal, alors que j'entends la voix de Law m'enjoindre de dormir. Sa voix qui résonne dans cette tête que mon cou a du mal à porter. Elle est lointaine, dans le brouillard cotonneux qui m'enveloppe.  
J'ai envie de me secouer, de me sortir de cette torpeur, mais je n'y arrive pas – à la place, je me sens couler plus profondément dans le noir de l'inconscience.  
J'ai tellement envie de dormir.

Je tressaille quand ma propre voix intérieure me hurle de ne pas m'endormir dans la voiture d'un mec ; mes yeux se rouvrent et je regarde autour de moi, déjà désorientée par les quelques secondes d'absence qui ont dû s'écouler – on est garés au pied de mon immeuble et Law est en train de contourner le capot pour venir m'ouvrir. Je me redresse comme je peux et la portière s'ouvre, et le visage de Law revient dans mon champ de vision encore plus étréci.

Bourrée ? Faible mot.

\- Accroche-toi à mon cou, murmure-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

En essayant de pas avoir l'air réticente, je tends les mains et prends prise autour de sa nuque, et il me soulève du siège pour me porter contre lui, refermant la portière d'un coup de genou.  
Oh, ça, c'est humiliant.

\- J'peux marcher.

\- Ça ira plus vite si je te porte, je t'assure. Quel étage, ton appartement ?

\- L'atelier ça suffit, marmonné-je. T'connais l'chemin.

\- Bonney…

\- Law.

Il acquiesce pour me montrer qu'il abdique, et rejoint le digicode que je déverrouille en peinant à me rappeler la combinaison que je tape pourtant depuis près de quatre ans. Ça, ça craint. Il pousse la porte du pied et on traverse le hall plongé dans le noir, et Law commence à gravir les marches, au fond de l'entrée. Ses bras tremblent pas et j'ai pas l'impression que ses jambes soient sur le point de le lâcher, et j'm'étonne qu'un type aussi mince puisse me porter aussi facilement.

C'pas que j'suis grosse, mais je suis pas non plus un poids plume, d'autant que j'suis plutôt grande pour une fille. Nan, franchement, _huge respect_.

La joue contre son torse, je reste lovée contre lui, en essayant de pas pourrir le silence avec une phrase aux relents de vodka, qui va juste me faire passer un peu plus pour une idiote.

On passe devant la porte de mon appart mais Law gravit encore un étage, le dernier, avant d'arriver sur le palier éclairé par une vieille lucarne, tout juste assez de lumière pour que la clé aille dans la serrure sans que je me pète un ongle. Première serrure, OK. Je tâtonne pour les deux autres, et je dois mettre deux vraies minutes à déverrouiller ces trucs-là. Sans me lâcher, Law ouvre la porte – là, par contre, je sais pas comment il a fait – et la referme d'un claquement de talon, avant de m'emmener jusqu'au canapé resté découvert.

Je me retrouve allongée dans les coussins, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'me rends compte que le monde tourne autour de moi, alors que j'ai l'impression étrange de ne pas bouger, d'être la seule parfaitement immobile au milieu de tout ce foutoir.  
J'me sens à la fois super mal et super bien, j'dois pas être loin du petit coma éthylique ; Law a bien fait d'arrêter le tir, mais quand même… rabat-joie. L'aurait au moins pu boire avec moi.

On aurait dormi derrière une poubelle, c'pas grave.  
Ses mains défont mes bottes et viennent ouvrir ma veste, et j'attrape le col de son pull pour le tirer vers moi ; il se retient à l'accoudoir et son visage m'apparaît enfin, dans le flou qui règne devant mes yeux.  
Contrarié.

\- ... Bonney...

\- Si tu m'demandes c'que j'fais, alors ça voudra juste dire que t'as eu une vie vachement rangée, Trafalgar Law, balbutié-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? murmure-t-il en dégageant une main pour caresser ma joue.

Y'a aucune convoitise dans son geste.  
Rien de sensuel.  
Juste une... infinie douceur.  
Mes doigts tremblent.

\- … Devine, crétin, chuchoté-je.

\- Tu–

Je me tends vers lui et il recule, mais je m'accroche et me relève au passage ; sans mes talons, je remarque à quel point je suis plus petite que lui, alors que je chancelle pour reprendre mon équilibre.  
Law tente de me repousser sans me faire mal, et moi je ne le lâche pas, en jouant de cette hésitation qu'il a.  
Il a pas à hésiter.

Comme si j'étais en état de faire de la résistance, de toute façon…

\- Bonney, t'as besoin de dor–

\- Tu dois vraiment être hyper branché mec si t'as pas du tout envie d'moi, marmonné-je en défaisant les boutons de mon chemisier.

J'ouvre les pans et le laisse glisser le long de mes bras, sur le sol, avant de défaire les pressions de mon short. Les mains de Law se referment sur mes poignets et je l'attrape pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de moi.  
Je distingue mal son visage, mais j'trouve que ses traits sont… bizarrement tendus. Comme s'il réfrénait une envie presque plus forte que lui.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pendant que j'suis trop beurrée pour dire non, souris-je en glissant une main sous son pull pour caresser son ventre, que je sens contracté sous mes doigts – il est tendu comme un arc.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça… ?

\- T'en fais pas… j'dirais rien à personne. Restera entre nous.

Law repousse les cheveux qui balayent mes yeux, sûrement pour les chercher et comprendre ce qui me passe par la tête ; son regard est étrange, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui va pas. Il a l'air… ni content, ni malheureux, ni en colère… il a presque l'air triste, en fait. Ça doit être les larmes, j'suppose qu'il doit pas faire partie des mecs qui ont l'habitude de se taper une nana qui chiale. Y'en a que ça arrête pas.

Je sais que j'vais faire une grosse connerie, que j'vais regretter sitôt l'alcool évacué, mais tant pis ; ça sera mon problème demain matin, pour l'instant, j'ai pas encore envie d'y penser.

\- Tu peux me faire tout c'que tu veux, murmure ma voix – j'ai l'impression qu'elle est même plus à moi. Tout. Je crierai pas trop fort, promis. J'peux p't-être même la fermer complètement, si j'fais ça bien.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça… ? souffle Law en retenant mes bras, qui se tendent vers lui pour le déshabiller.

\- L'habitude.

Law me fait reculer au fond de l'atelier, et je vois que le labo photo est à ma gauche – ça veut dire qu'il m'emmène vers la douche ouverte que j'ai aménagée, là où je récure mes pots et mes pinceaux, d'ordinaire. J'me récure aussi après de gros travaux, mais en général, j'utilise la douche de l'appartement.  
J'avais jamais rien fait d'autre dans ce truc-là.  
Law a l'air d'avoir d'autres projets, on dirait.

\- Te fais pas chier avec la douche, soupiré-je en le voyant retirer ses chaussures.

\- Bonney, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu–

\- Quoi, t'as pas l'intention de m'passer d'sus… ?

Son expression me coupe la parole à peine ma phrase terminée – il a l'air à la fois surpris, offensé et choqué par ce que je viens de dire, mais je vois pas où est le problème. C'est pas comme si je lui mettais des bâtons dans les roues, au contraire. C'est même la première fois que je rends ça aussi facile.  
Peut-être parce que je lui fais confiance. Pour de vrai.  
J'suis sûre qu'il se débrouillera pas trop mal, et avec un peu de chance, ça va vraiment lui plaire.

Mais il reste là, planté face à moi, pieds nus, chaussures encore à la main – aaaah, le p'tit malin, les chaussettes sont venues avec. Classe, on dira.  
Y'a rien de pire que faire ça avec un débile qui garde ses chaussettes, d'après mes amies. Tue-l'amour en top position.

\- J'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

\- T'as pas envie d'moi... ? répété-je en soutenant son regard comme je peux.

\- ... non.

\- Menteur.

Il soupire, jette ses affaires plus loin et entre dans la zone carrelée avec moi, m'obligeant à reculer contre le mur pour ouvrir les robinets ; l'eau est fraîche mais je résiste pour ne pas m'en éloigner, et le jet nous tombe dessus.  
Les cheveux de Law se gorgent d'eau et ses mèches noires collent à son visage ; il y passe la main pour les repousser de ses yeux et, encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qui ne va pas – parce que, clairement, quelque chose a changé, mais je sais pas ce que c'est.  
Il se rapproche de moi, son corps presque collé au mien, et empaume mon visage pour me regarder intensément, alors que l'eau froide ruisselle toujours sur mon corps frigorifié.

\- ... bien, je mens. Bien sûr que tu me fais envie. Mais pas comme ça.

\- Je bougerai pas. J'dirai rien, répété-je.

\- ... pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de ça... ?

Ma vision s'ajuste alors que la douche forcée fait son œuvre, et que mes idées deviennent un peu plus claires.  
Pas si mauvaise, son idée.  
La voix de Law me paraît moins lointaine, tout à coup, et je prends conscience du froid qui s'infiltre jusque dans mes os ; je frissonne et serre mes bras autour de moi. Je suis quasiment nue, short ouvert, en sous-vêtements, sous un jet glacé, face à un type dont je ne sais quasiment rien, au fond.  
C'est pas la pire situation dans laquelle j'me suis retrouvée, ceci dit…

\- C'est plus facile si j'me débats pas, tu penses pas… ? hasardé-je.

\- Quel rapport avec tout le reste… ?

\- … mon père préférait quand j'restais bien sage, murmuré-je en levant les yeux pour affronter son regard.

Ses mains tressaillent contre mes joues.  
Son regard est indéchiffrable, mais son corps parle pour lui.

\- … qu'est-ce que t–

\- J'pense qu'il a fini par se lasser de me frapper. Ça devait plus être aussi marrant, j'suppose.

Je me laisse glisser vers le sol, Law suit le mouvement et se retrouve assis dos au mur, moi lovée contre lui, dans ses bras refermés sur moi. La seule source de chaleur sous l'eau qui continue son travail de désintox intellectuelle.

Je sais que j'ai le regard dans le vide, parce que je ne prête attention à rien, mais Law est toujours là, je le sens autour de moi.

Je suis… loin, je crois, et l'alcool et l'impression d'hyper-réalisme qu'il me donne laissent une étrange sensation de détachement.  
Ce que je suis sur le point de dire à Law, c'est ce que je peux cacher de pire au regard du monde ; c'est le secret le plus noir que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma vie, et de loin.

Je sais même pas pourquoi je lui dis ça.

Je sais même pas pourquoi lui, et pas un autre.

Zoro sait.

Zoro a _vu_ , ce soir où il est resté sous la pluie, à ma fenêtre.

Sanji l'a su bien après, mais lui a plus deviné que je ne le lui ai avoué.

Ils sont mes meilleurs amis, ceux qui m'ont toujours suivie et soutenue, et qui m'ont aidée à franchir le cap de ces dix dernières années. Qu'ils connaissent mon passé pour me pousser à vivre pleinement mon avenir, ça me paraît… normal.

Mais Law… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans… ?

C'est juste un gros coup de pas-de-bol, je pense. Il était là au mauvais moment, il a pas voulu faire son crevard et m'a ramenée ici, et il se retrouve à écouter les déboires de ma vie qui n'a jamais intéressé personne.

Putain.

Quelle soirée de merde.

Pour lui comme pour moi.

\- … j'voulais pas, tu sais… ? marmonné-je. Je préférais encore qu'il me colle des raclées.

\- ...

\- Si je bougeais pas, c'était juste pour que ça se termine plus vite. Lui il disait que c'était parce que ça m'plaisait.

Law resserre son étreinte et je me rapproche encore plus, si c'est possible.

L'alcool court toujours dans mes veines, et avec lui un nombre incroyable de souvenirs flous et désordonnés.

Je suis sûre qu'il a pas envie d'entendre ça – et qui voudrait, hein ? – mais les vannes sont ouvertes ; j'ai presque envie de dire « tant pis pour lui », il était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Un peu comme moi, ce jour où mon père a eu cette idée d'aller se servir à l'étage plutôt que d'aller se chercher une prostituée au coin de la rue.  
Cette nuit-là aussi, j'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar comme un autre ; que j'allais me réveiller, parce que celui-là était un million de fois plus glauque que les autres, mais j'ai pas eu cette chance. Ni ce soir-là, ni les autres d'après.

\- J'm'étais faite traiter de menteuse quand j'ai dit à la psy de l'école que mon père me frappait alors que je le méritais pas. Si j'lui avais dit que mon père était un pédophile, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait, hein… ?

\- … je ne sais pas, murmure Law en me caressant la tête.

\- Ça aurait été bien pire, je pense. Ça n'a arrangé personne, d'ailleurs.

\- … ça s'est su ?

\- Qu'il me tabassait ? Ouais. Une traînée de poudre. T'as pas idée d'à quel point ils peuvent être rapides, dans un bled comme le mien.

Law ne bronche pas ; je suis… curieuse de savoir ce que ça suscite en lui, quelles pensées il peut avoir, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler maintenant – il doit juger que j'ai assez à faire comme ça avec le bordel que j'ai visiblement dans la tête, sans avoir à en rajouter avec ses propres états d'âme.

\- … j'veux pas t'emmerder avec ça.

\- Tu m'emmerdes pas, Bonney.

\- T'as mieux à faire.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu–

\- Hé, me coupe-t-il en pressant son front contre ma tempe. ...c'est peut-être présomptueux de me part, mais... j'estime être... au moins ton ami. Et si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas là à t'écouter.

Ouais, c'est pas faux.  
Encore un point pour lui.  
Je soupire et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, mes bras noués autour de moi, sous le jet d'eau fraîche qui ne tarit pas. Law ne bouge pas et sa patience m'étonne encore, même si j'ai pu voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait s'étendre.

Je vois pas quoi rajouter à l'atmosphère déjà lugubre ; de toute façon, ce genre de trucs se passe de détails. C'est triste, mais en général c'est pourtant ce que les gens réclament le plus. Moi, à part dire que mon père était la pire ordure que j'ai pu connaître, je vois rien d'autre. Même Law n'a pas l'air de vouloir en savoir plus, et j'avoue que ça m'arrange bien. Je me vois pas lui faire un laïus sur le pourquoi du comment.

Sa main caresse mon dos, doucement, et son expression songeuse me fait me poser encore plus de questions que lui doit s'en poser.  
Je voudrais parler, lui demander à quoi il peut bien penser, comme ça, mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps ne me répond plus ; l'alcool, la fatigue, les larmes, je suis à bout, j'ai même plus la force d'articuler la moindre phrase, sensée ou non. Je me contente de fermer les yeux, pour ne plus voir l'atelier bouger tout seul, et profite de ce moment un peu hors du temps, où je laisse de côté la Jewelry Bonney que tout le monde voit, pour redevenir une ado un peu paumée, en mal d'attention et d'égard.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe avant que Law ne ferme les robinets ; j'essaye de bouger, encore, mais mon corps se refuse à faire le moindre geste. Mes membres sont lourds et ça fourmille sous ma peau. J'arrive même plus à distinguer Law correctement, et je n'arrive pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit quand il me soulève dans ses bras pour me faire quitter le sol froid de la douche. Ma tête bascule et je contemple le plafond, muette – ma tête ne me répond plus non plus.

Cette sensation d'abandon est déstabilisante, mais je préfère que ce soit Law qui me voit comme ça – si Zoro n'est pas là, alors autant que ce soit quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance… non ?

Je sais même pas si je peux lui accorder ça, au fond, si c'est un bon ou un mauvais choix. C'en est un, c'est tout, et j'ai choisi de lâcher à Law ce que j'avais sur le cœur, en espérant qu'il soit digne d'entendre ça.

Ma vision s'étrécit, et je ne vois plus que son visage, flou et indistinct, penché sur le mien ; j'ai tellement… tellement envie de dormir…

Sa main couvre mes yeux, qui se ferment de lassitude, avant que le noir m'emporte, loin de mes souvenirs qui se bousculent dans un coin trop envahissant de ma tête.

Le calme.

Enfin.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Quand mes yeux se rouvrent, le plafond n'est plus plongé dans le noir, mais éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui s'est déjà levé depuis longtemps, à en juger par la luminosité. Et c'est là, pile à ce moment précis, qu'une migraine me transperce le front, m'arrachant un gémissement d'agonie avant que je ne me laisse retomber dans les coussins, vaincue.  
Bordel, qui a ouvert les volets… ?!  
Une main sur le visage, je risque un œil entre mes doigts écartés et j'aperçois une silhouette assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, à contrejour, dont le corps est rendu indéfinissable par le soleil qui le frappe et l'enveloppe.

Je reconnais les épis indisciplinés de Law, et me retrouve figée un bref instant en retrouvant cette sensation dérangeante de déjà-vu, que je ressens tellement en sa présence.

Putain.  
Les cloches des villages voisins font la bringue dans ma tête, mon cerveau hurle au viol sauvage de ses synapses.  
Clignant des yeux et luttant contre les pulsations qui résonnent derrière mon front, je m'efforce de me relever et sens le froissement d'un tissu sur ma peau nue ; je baisse les yeux, et je vois que je suis presque nue sous le plaid dont Law m'a recouverte – mon short n'est plus là, et une boule se serre dans ma gorge.

Mes sous-vêtements n'ont pas bougé de place.  
Il a juste dû vouloir me débarrasser de mes fringues trempées.  
Je suppose.

\- … tu te sens mieux… ? murmure la voix de Law.

\- … physiquement ou moralement… ?

\- Les deux ? hasarde-t-il avec un léger sourire.

C'est une excellente question.  
J'ai connu pire, encore une fois.  
Je resserre le plaid contre moi et renifle, en pesant le pour et le contre.

\- … la gueule de bois. Et j'me sens stupide.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

\- … ça te donne pas envie de fuir à cent bornes de là… ?

\- Désolé si tu pensais que ça serait le cas. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, sourit-il, encore.

Je me redresse et me pelotonne dans le tissu, tandis que Law se lève pour récupérer une tasse posée sur le bureau et me la ramener, encore fumante – du thé vert, celui que je garde près de la bouilloire dans un des placards de l'atelier ; je l'engueulerai une autre fois pour avoir farfouillé.  
J'aurais plutôt envie d'une bière, mais je sais que ça ne fera que retarder les effets de la cuite que j'ai prise hier soir. Va pour du thé, alors.

Law s'assoit près de moi, et son regard n'est pas ce que j'imaginerais ; il n'y a pas de pitié dans ses yeux.

Rien que la même douceur que j'ai pu y voir hier soir.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

\- Désolé, il est tard. Encore heureux que Bart m'ait prévenu pour Bonney, parce que je crois qu'elle se serait attirée de sérieux ennuis..., lancé-je en entrant dans l'appartement.

C'est le silence qui me répond.

\- ... t'es là...?

Refermant la porte derrière moi avec précaution, je tends l'oreille et m'arrête à l'entrée du salon, figé dans mon geste avant même d'avoir pu l'appeler ; il est là, planté près de la fenêtre, ses yeux braqués dans les miens, avec un air accusateur que je lui ai rarement vu.  
En général, c'est pas du tout son genre de faire la gueule, c'est plutôt le type de mec relax qui rit de tout à longueur de journée. Apparemment, je suis en train de tester ses limites.

\- Je–

\- Tu m'as laissé tomber, souffle-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

... alors celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entend par là, mais je ne vais pas avoir l'opportunité de me justifier de quoi que ce soit, ou de pouvoir argumenter outre mesure. Il a l'air de s'être déjà fait une idée précise de la question, et me coupe en se détournant de la porte-fenêtre pour contourner le canapé et me rejoindre, ses prunelles me vrillant avec une colère difficilement refoulée.

\- … elle compte plus que moi, c'est ça… ? crache-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqué-je, la gorge nouée. C'est complètement ridicule, tu-

\- T'avais jamais fait ça. En préférer un autre à moi… _comme ça_.

Il a l'air horrifié rien qu'à prononcer ses mots, et j'imagine à peine ce qu'il a pu ressentir cette nuit, quand il est resté là à ressasser tout ça en boucle, encore et encore, sans aucun exutoire possible.  
Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

\- … ça va bien plus loin que ce qui était prévu, Traf'. J'pensais qu'on y allait pour voir si elle était encore debout, et toi, tu m'laisses pour aller avec elle...?

\- Je suis… désolé. Je ne… j'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait… t'atteindre autant.

Je me sens stupide, et encore plus quand je le vois tourner les talons et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un regard de plus pour moi, lui qui ne supporte pas de ne pas être dans la même pièce que moi dès que je suis de retour dans cet appartement qui me paraît bizarrement hostile, sans sa présence et son sourire pour m'accueillir.

… j'ai merdé.

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas la première erreur d'une longue série.

 ** _« Des plus profonds désirs,  
naissent souvent les haines les plus mortelles._ _ _»  
_ Socrate_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux guests :_**

 _ **Guest :** hey ! je pense que ce n'est qu'un hasard, mais peut être un peu gros pour n'être qu'une connivence. Je n'ai pas de second compte sur FF (et si quelqu'un poste deux histoires quasi-semblables avec 2 pseudo différents, il faudra qu'on m'explique l'intérêt n.n). Peux-tu s'il te plaît m'indiquer le nom de l'auteur et de la fiction concernés, que je puisse échanger avec lui à ce propos et qu'on s'assure que nos travaux soient bien distincts ? Je ne veux surtout pas que lui ou moi nous fassions taxer de plagiat, d'autant plus si nous ignorons chacun l'existence de l'autre, ce qui serait un comble... merci de ton retour rapide, il est très important pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec d'autres lecteurs qui seraient moins curieux et plus directifs que toi à ce propos :) _

* * *

**_À la semaine prochaine ! Merci à tous !_**


	14. Aftermath

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Il y a toujours plus d'ajouts en histoire suivie et même en favori, ça me fait super plaisir de voir ça ! Et puis, on a dépassé les 200 reviews, preuve que vous êtes nombreux à me laisser vos impressions, je vous en remercie encore, d'ailleurs !_**

 ** _Bien, ceci est un chapitre "entre-deux", la prochaine fois ça sera une suite de trois chapitres qui formeront un seul "arc", si je puis dire.  
On a un bon point de vue Law aujourd'hui, et par là j'entends "qui fait plus de 100 mots" ;)_**

 ** _Je vous donne RDV la semaine prochaine, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Gagner, c'est être le meilleur au bon moment. Tout le monde peut être un champion à l'entraînement.  
Mais combien y parviennent pendant le match, pendant le dernier quart d'heure,  
les ultimes secondes, lorsque ça compte vraiment ?  
Très peu. »  
Shane Kuhn _****_-_** ** _Guide de survie en milieu hostile_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Zoro relève la tête de son ordinateur et fixe, dans un regard mêlé de hargne et de résignation, la pile de livres qui s'érige au coin de la table, et que je ne cesse d'alimenter à chaque aller-retour dans les rayons.  
C'est marrant comme il peut à chaque fois espérer que les profs laissent tomber l'idée de nous donner des devoirs, et à chaque fois être déçu, immanquablement. Collège, lycée, école supérieure… ça fait plus de dix ans que je le connais, maintenant, mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais cessé de croire que ce moment arriverait.

Le pauvre a pourtant encore quelques années à tirer, mais si c'est son leitmotiv, je ne vais pas le contrarier…

\- T'as avancé dans ton projet, toi… ? marmonne-t-il en lorgnant sur mes copies.

\- Ça va, ça vient. Je tourne à une séance par semaine.

\- Chanceuse.

Je sais pas sur quoi porte son projet, il n'a pas voulu me dire ; si ça se trouve, il n'a même aucune idée, et il va finir par demander une rallonge qu'il n'aura pas, et il va se faire quicher la tête par Thatch. Ça promet d'être un grand moment, ça aussi…  
Zoro se contorsionne pour voir ce sur quoi je bosse, et reconnaît le devoir pour Moria. Pour ma part, l'exposé est prêt, j'ai juste à préparer des slides et à peaufiner mon oral. Et me documenter encore un minimum, histoire de pas sécher sur toute la ligne quand on m'interrogera, ce qui risquerait de tout faire foirer.

Tricher, mais intelligemment.  
Si ça passe, je vais devoir une fière chandelle à Law et son analyse littéraire de cette saleté de Petit Chaperon Rouge.

De la même manière que je lui en dois une depuis le week-end dernier, où il a pu avoir, en live, un bel exemple de déchéance humaine. En arrivant en cours, lundi matin, je m'attendais à avoir droit à une pelletée de regards en coin, de murmures et de doigts pointés vers moi – rien d'insurmontable, j'étais logée à la même enseigne il y a déjà presque deux décennies – mais… rien. Tous les élèves faisaient leur job d'étudiant dans les couloirs, à savoir alterner entre rires, glandage et d'autres trucs de hippies en école d'arts ; aucun potin ne s'était propagé dans les rangs, et j'ai eu droit à la même tranquillité que d'ordinaire.

Et je me suis sentie coupable d'avoir soupçonné le contraire.  
Law avait su garder ce que j'ai de plus secret, de plus honteux, et même si je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, je compte bien lui dire à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissante ; je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de lui exprimer ma gratitude avec théâtralité, hein, on fait pas un show à l'américaine, mais je veux qu'il sache que ça me touche.  
Je ne l'ai pas croisé dans les couloirs de l'école, mais j'ai une séance avec lui jeudi soir ; ça sera une occasion à saisir, quitte à ne plus jamais en reparler.

\- T'as déjà fini ton truc ? J'croyais que tu galérais à mort.

\- Moins que toi avec tes devoirs, raillé-je en désignant sa rédaction qui n'a pas grossi d'une ligne, depuis une heure. Sur quoi ça porte ?

\- Introduction à l'esthétique japonaise.

Uuuh… c'est moche.  
Je vois même pas par où il faudrait commencer sur un truc aussi vaste.

\- … c'est un sujet imposé… ?

\- Nan, j'l'ai choisi, marmonne-t-il en laissant son front retomber sur la table. Ça fait partie du devoir de philo de l'art.

Ça faisait aussi partie des grosses désillusions en préparant mon dossier pour les Beaux-Arts, il y a des années de ça ; Shanks m'avait prévenue, mais je m'attendais surtout à passer mon temps à dessiner, peindre, sculpter… des trucs d'artiste, quoi.

Ah… ! cette désillusion. Que dalle, ouais. Ça, ça prend la moitié du temps. L'autre est consacrée à des cours théoriques qui ont des noms barbares, et dont le contenu est tout aussi décapant. Alors OK, ça fait bien sur le CV, je dis pas, et ça donne une grosse culture générale, mais j'ai juste l'impression d'être en licence d'histoire de l'art quand je reste les fesses dans un amphi pendant des heures pour entendre des profs nous exposer leur vision de l'art au travers d'études faites par des types qui n'avaient, franchement, que ça à foutre.  
Zoro a dû prendre à peu près la même claque que moi, je pense, et il n'y a que Sanji pour y trouver son compte – y'a une grosse majorité de nanas dans les classes et dans le corps enseignant, alors lui, il est sur son petit nuage 24/7.

\- Autant que t'ailles prendre l'air, parce que là, t'arriveras à rien, j'crois.

\- Merci pour le conseil, mais je vais quand même tenter le tout pour le tout et persévérer.

Oh, si Monsieur veut « persévérer », hein…  
Je vais pour remettre le nez dans mon exposé, quand des silhouettes que je connais bien s'incrustent au coin de mon œil ; je relève la tête et reconnais les trois types qui suivent Law comme son ombre.  
Ils traversent la bibliothèque sans un bruit, mains dans les poches, et vont et viennent entre les étagères pour rejoindre les espaces de travail fermés qui bordent le fond de la salle, le genre où on peut faire un ramdam de tous les diables sans déranger personne vu le niveau d'insonorisation.  
Testé et approuvé.  
C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux pour faire un point dans un groupe sans se faire black-lister par la bibliothécaire – déjà testé, ça aussi.  
Ils ne sont que trois, toutefois, mais ça ne les empêche pas de s'installer et d'ouvrir leurs ordinateurs pour bosser ; je leur jette un regard en biais, toujours en faisant mine de bosser sans faire attention à eux, mais ça me paraît encore plus compliqué que d'habitude.

Ces types-là dégagent quelque chose d'indéfinissable, comme Law, mais d'une manière bien différente ; dans mes divagations ivres, je mettais l'accent sur la part d'ombre que je trouve dans mon modèle, mais ses sbires sont visiblement du même acabit, si ce n'est pire. Ils ne parlent qu'entre eux, ne se mêlent à personne, suivent Law à la trace et se comportent comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un mot de lui pour se suicider si c'était son bon vouloir.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à demander quoi que ce soit à Law à leur sujet, parce qu'au fond j'estime que ce n'est pas du tout mon problème et, encore mieux, que ça ne me regarde pas, mais ça m'intrigue. Mon indéniable côté féminin, je suppose…  
Un pas, que je reconnais aussi vite que la présence des trois autres bizarreries, résonne dans le couloir derrière moi ; je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et regarde Law suivre le même chemin que les autres – ses cernes sont plus grandes que d'habitude, et je me demande si j'en suis la cause. Ça serait présomptueux, ça aussi.  
Il entre dans la salle vitrée et tous les trois le saluent d'un signe de tête qui ressemble presque à une révérence, et la surprise me fait perdre toute discrétion, parce que je les fixe sans chercher à me planquer derrière la pile de bouquins qui s'entassent près de moi.  
Et après, je me demande si je suis pas légère intellectuellement, hein…

Je les avais jamais vus se saluer, auparavant, et c'est quand même… curieux. Non… ? c'est moi qui suis trop familière en donnant l'accolade à Zoro… ? J'ai l'impression de voir une famille de noble s'agenouiller devant un roi.

J'ai une hypothèse un peu farfelue, mais ces trois-là sont peut-être embauchés par la famille richissime de Law pour qu'ils le suivent et exaucent le moindre de ses souhaits.  
Law a l'air totalement à l'aise malgré le fait que les 3 clampins soient à 2 doigts de lui faire la révérence… Ouais, je me demande si Monsieur n'aurait pas genre des parents à tendance sang bleu, ou une connerie du genre, mais la réflexion que je me fais est à la limite du racisme. Hormis Law qui a la peau sombre, les trois autres sont bronzés comme des lavabos. Tous les quatre ont un type caucasien, et dans notre partie de l'Europe il n'y a plus de familles royales au sens où on l'entend, elles ne sont que symboliques et n'ont plus ce pouvoir qu'elles avaient autrefois. Le nom de Law n'existe nulle part et n'est associé à aucune grosse pointure de ce monde, je ne sais pas d'où il tient cette déférence de la part des autres.  
Je me demande vraiment si mes hypothèses premières sur Law ne sont pas en train de se vérifier ; si sa famille serait du style à manger chacun au bout d'une table de 15 mètres de long… ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, en fait, maintenant que j'y pense.

Sa haute éducation – parce que, clairement, Law a des manières – et son langage, sa politesse presque insolente, sa culture impressionnante… et la dévotion des loustics qui le suivent et qui auraient été élevés comme des servants, presque offerts en cadeau à Law quand ils étaient enfants…  
Je secoue la tête, dépitée – je vais trop loin, là ; mon raisonnement ne tient pas la route : qui ferait encore ça, de nos jours ? Ça fait des lustres qu'un tel système archaïque n'a plus lieu d'être. Et puis, Law prône tellement la liberté d'action de tout un chacun, que ça paraitrait absurde qu'il garde trois gars à ses côtés pour le suivre comme son ombre. Et même, au-delà de ça, les trois ont l'air de très bien supporter leur condition, d'en retirer même un certain plaisir au vu de leur façon d'être, et l'admiration qu'ils ont pour Law est mêlée d'un respect sans limite, le même respect que l'on a pour celui à qui on doit la vie.

Law pose ses affaires en bout de table – habitude familiale… ? – et leur adresse quelques mots, dont je ne saisis rien à cette distance, en plus de l'insonorisation. Il doit murmurer, parce que ses lèvres remuent peu, et que je n'arrive pas à y lire quoi que ce soit. Et si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être même une autre langue… à l'enfant qu'il était, on lisait le Petit Chaperon Rouge en allemand, alors…  
Soudain, ses yeux gris se détournent de leur public pour venir à la rencontre des miens. Il parait qu'on sent toujours un regard trop insistant, le mien devait être de ce genre-là, je suppose. Il me sourit – et un vrai sourire, s'il vous plait, ni fourbe, ni en coin – et contourne la table pour rejoindre les vitres.

Il tend la main sur le côté et, après un clin d'œil éloquent, sa main tire sur un cordon qui condamne la baie d'une descente de store.  
OK, ça, ça veut dire : conversation privée.  
Message reçu.  
Et ça ne calme pas ma curiosité, bien au contraire. Même si sa réaction a eu l'effet d'une énorme douche froide ;…

\- Fais attention avec ce type, marmonne la voix de Zoro, me faisant sursauter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avec Law, là. Fais attention.

\- J'avais très bien entendu la première fois. Je voudrais juste que tu clarifies.

OK, je me demande bien où ça va aller, cette histoire, parce que Zoro ne m'a jamais offert une tête comme ça ; dans la catégorie « Tronche-de-dix-pieds-de-long », je crois qu'on a un nominé qui a toutes ses chances de gagner.  
Zoro tapote son stylo sur sa feuille, pensif, cherchant sûrement un minimum ses mots pour me répondre. Et avec des arguments solides, s'il vous plaît, il commence à bien connaître l'animal – je déteste les choses sans fondement.  
... ouais, très hypocrite vu comment j'ai traité Law au début de notre collaboration forcée, mais j'avais des raisons, aussi minces fussent-elles…

\- Je le sens pas. Il dégage un truc… une impression, je sais pas, mais ça me hérisse.

\- … plus que Sanji… ? raillé-je.

\- Le cuistot de merde et moi, c'est une autre histoire, c'est une rivalité… saine. Lui… il m'inspire pas. Quand je suis dans son périmètre ça me donne juste envie de fuir.

Oh, mais je rêve éveillée, là, c'est pas lui qui me sermonnait sur le fait que j'avais oublié de développer ma sociabilité ? Et maintenant, fréquenter Law, c'est la mer à boire, la mauvaise idée du siècle ? Quoi, sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas le voir, je ne devrais pas le fréquenter ? C'est la meilleure, ça !

\- C'est pas parce que t'es chimiquement pas compatible avec lui que je vais me priver de lui adresser la parole hors séance… marmonné-je.

\- Mais je t'interdis pas de le voir ! s'exaspère-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que… j'ai un mauvais feeling. J'le trouve… pas net.

\- Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai appelé alors que j'étais complètement pétée, vendredi… ?

Il acquiesce, et j'ai l'impression de voir une expression glaçante de malaise sur son visage : une culpabilité, résultat d'un moment où il n'a pas décroché quand j'en ai eu besoin.  
Je ne lui en veux pas, vraiment, il ne peut pas toujours être là pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère quand je suis au fond du trou ; lui doit estimer qu'il a failli à sa tâche. Personne le paye pour ce qu'il fait, il ne doit tout ça qu'à sa bonne conscience, mais c'est elle qui lui fait payer le plus durement ses écarts.  
Je ne lui ai jamais rien reproché, mais Zoro se flagelle assez comme ça tout seul quand il pense m'avoir rendu malheureuse, alors c'est pas pour commencer maintenant à lui servir des tollés gratos.

\- J'm'en rappelle, ouais.

\- Law était là. Au bar. Il a lâché ceux avec qui il était et il est resté avec moi, alors que j'étais là à cracher mon venin. Il m'a ramenée à l'atelier et je me suis presque foutue à poil devant lui, et il ne m'a pas touchée. Il a eu cent fois l'occasion de faire en toute impunité ce que d'autres types auraient fait au coin d'une ruelle, et c'est pas arrivé. Zoro… qui à part toi ferait ça ?

\- … un homo, conclut-il après de longues secondes de silence.

Aaaah… visiblement, lui et moi en arrivons à la même conclusion, même si Law évite soigneusement le sujet. Il ne m'a pas caché le fait que je lui ai fait envie, mais ça ne retire rien à ce que j'ai pu penser. De la même manière, je l'ai jugé sur la seule base que j'ai pu constater, et dont j'ai fait une généralité ; je suis partie du principe qu'un mec va forcément se jeter sur une fille à moitié déshabillée devant lui, alors que de toute évidence, Law a des habitudes totalement différentes. Peut-être fait-il partie de ces extraterrestres qui ont encore un minimum de respect pour le genre féminin – beau mec mais pas bourreau des cœurs. Espèce rare, que je devrais peut-être prendre le temps d'étudier avant de la cataloguer.

\- Pour toi, il est forcément branché brioche maudite, alors ? Il peut pas juste avoir des principes, en fait… ?

\- Désolé, c'est l'expérience qui parle.

\- Je-

\- Bonney, me coupe-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Rien du tout. Il débarque de nulle part, joue le bon samaritain et tu baisses la garde… ? Je dis pas qu'il ment, je dis juste… qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement.

\- Il en a parlé à personne. Quand je suis arrivée ce matin, j'ai cru que j'allais être la paria du bahut, et j'ai pas eu le moindre regard de travers.

\- Ça justifie pas un-

\- Il aurait pu se barrer, murmuré-je en fixant le vide. Me laisser seule dans ma merde et passer à autre chose. Et pour toutes ces raisons-là, je pense que c'est juste un type bien.

\- Un type bien avec des tendances chelous, non… ?

Louches… ? Law est un peu… spécial, c'est vrai, mais il colle bien à l'ambiance de la fac, en fait. Disons qu'ici, les artistes torturés qui se prennent pour des Dali ou des Picassos en devenir, y'en a à plus savoir quoi en foutre. Alors que Law soit un peu déphasé de la société, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Ça lui va même comme un gant, d'être si décalé.

\- Il est aussi bizarre que nous, arrête de faire une fixette là-dessus. J'te signale que t'as les cheveux couleur pelouse, alors la ramène pas trop à ce sujet, Marimo.

Il me fait un doigt auquel je ne réponds rien ; on est tous les deux arrivés au bout de nos arguments et ça va se terminer sur un forfait commun des deux combattants : je le laisse se persuader tout seul, et lui n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis – inutile de faire ça puisque je ne retourne ma veste que lorsque je me suis convaincue moi-même de l'absurdité de mon raisonnement initial.

… autant vous dire que ça peut être très, très, très long, et Zoro est de la même trempe.

Il retourne à sa rédaction, considérant certainement que le sujet est clos, mais moi, mon esprit tourne toujours, entre cette salle où Law s'est enfermé à l'abri des regards, et que j'apparente à cette forêt où le Loup va se cacher, et cette bibliothèque qui est supposée n'être qu'un territoire neutre, comme mon atelier, des no man's land où je ne suis pas en territoire ennemi, et où l'ennemi n'est pas sur « mon territoire ».

Mais je ne comprends pas la stratégie de Law, si seulement elle en est une ; tout à fait le genre de ne pas y toucher, ça, je l'avais bien compris, mais en même temps, il prend un temps fou à tenter de se rapprocher de moi, que ce soit par amitié ou plus s'il a d'autres idées derrière la tête. Et si c'est ça, alors je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, parce qu'il a clairement dû se rendre compte que j'étais pas du genre à laisser un homme s'approcher autant.  
Et je me demande, encore, ce que le Loup peut bien cacher dans sa forêt.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

\- Même en mon absence, on reste stable… ? m'étonné-le en arpentant la salle à pas lents.

\- Ben, écoute, c'est ce qui s'en dégage. _Il_ doit mettre les bouchées doubles pour compenser, marmonne Shachi derrière son écran.

\- Et puis, tu n'es pas si absent que ça, tu continues toujours tes extras, renchérit Penguin. Je dis pas que dans six mois ça sera toujours comme ça, mais on-

Un rire nerveux m'échappe et tous les trois se figent, comme toujours quand je perds, même brièvement, mon masque d'impassibilité. Masque que j'ai un mal fou à garder depuis vendredi dernier, tant je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas céder le premier et envoyer un message à Bonney.  
C'est à elle de faire le premier pas, techniquement, pour qu'elle me prouve qu'elle a surmonté sa gêne et qu'elle est peut-être au-dessus de ça, au moins débarrassée un minimum de ses vieux démons. Et tant pour elle que pour moi, c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite… surtout si elle écourte rapidement ce silence sans fin.

\- Six mois… ? Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai six mois devant moi pour conclure tout ça… ? souris-je, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Penguin… ça aurait déjà dû être terminé, donc tu penses bien que je ne peux décemment _pas_ me permettre ce genre de folie… non ?

Une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe et roule sur sa joue, et je le vois déglutir, tandis qu'il soutient mon regard – je ne lui en veux pas, il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ma question est purement rhétorique mais au moins, j'ai pu leur ramener les pieds sur terre à propos de la situation… désastreuse dans laquelle je suis. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ça, c'est juste une énorme catastrophe dont j'évalue encore mal l'impact. Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être houleuses mais je prends le pari – de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire d'autre, hein… ? Comme je l'ai dit à mon père, le temps, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je vais devoir faire preuve de patience en espérant que ça passe, mais je n'avais jamais été confronté à un cas de figure comme celui-là.

\- … je sais, Law. Je suis désolé.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- Tu veux continuer à garder des trucs à ta main, ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on délègue encore plus… ? tente-t-il en balayant son écran du regard. Ça serait peut-être plus avantageux pour toi, d'avoir plus de temps pour te centrer sur-

\- Nope. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, laisse le planning comme il est, ce que tu as fait me va très bien.

Si je reste uniquement sur… tout ça, je vais devenir fou. Plus fou que je ne le suis déjà, et je crois que je ne le supporterais pas, d'autant que j'ai la nécessité d'avoir les idées claires, plus que jamais. J'ai rarement tant misé et je veux que l'investissement soit rentable, mais il est hors de question que j'y laisse la santé mentale qui subsiste encore en moi.

Si on peut appeler ça une santé mentale… plutôt un reste de lucidité et de détachement.

Je manque de recul, sur un cas comme ça.  
Quand je vois à quel point j'en chie alors qu'il ne s'est pas encore passé quoi que ce soit, je me demande jusqu'où est-ce que je suis susceptible de merder avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne doive s'en mêler.

Et si quelqu'un s'en mêle, c'est la fin pour moi.  
Je me suis dangereusement écarté des règles et, si à cet instant-là le jeu m'avait paru extrêmement amusant, il me semble maintenant terriblement difficile à terminer sans y laisser des plumes.  
De trop nombreuses plumes, qui pourraient même m'entamer jusqu'à la chair.  
Globalement, tout tient à si peu de choses que j'ai même peur de les envisager, tant elles sont peu nombreuses. Peu de choses qui sont elles-mêmes bridées par des paramètres intenables, des lois impossibles qui m'ont fait comprendre un peu trop tard que j'avais fait les plus mauvais, les pires choix possibles.

J'ai laissé quelqu'un d'autre diriger, et je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même, moi qui ai toujours tout contrôlé et qui constate que c'était une décision épouvantable.  
Six mois…

C'était un demi-mensonge, pour Penguin ; concrètement, je peux avoir tout le temps que je veux, mais plus je rallonge, plus je prouve que je ne vaux pas ce qu'on a misé sur moi.  
Le seul à qui je ne veux pas déplaire, c'est mon père, mais il y a tellement plus que mon égo en jeu que les perspectives me donnent le tournis.

\- Shachi… ?

\- Mmn… ? marmonne l'intéressé en pianotant sur sa tablette.

\- Tu as des retours, de ton côté ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « retours »… ?

\- … des échos.

Il se mord les lèvres, et les regards qu'ils s'échangent valent meilleure réponse que toutes les formules policées qu'ils pourraient me sortir à cet instant.

\- … un peu. Comme personne ne t'a vu depuis quelques semaines, ça… commence à faire des commérages. Tu les connais, ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

\- Pas de réflexion à mon père ?

\- Il ne m'en a pas parlé, en tout cas. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, c'était pour les plannings avec Penguin, et il a rien laissé entendre. Il avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur, si tu veux mon avis.

Bien.  
C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
Traversant la pièce, j'écarte les lamelles du store pour regarder ce que fait Bonney ; elle s'est replongée dans ses cours, mais je vois à sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre qu'elle a l'esprit ailleurs que sur ses devoirs.  
Elle m'a collé des sueurs froides, l'autre nuit, et sa confession alcoolisée n'a fait que renforcer le pressentiment que j'avais déjà.  
Je repense aux courbes de son corps, et je songe au gâchis énorme que son enfance a induit dans sa vie de jeune femme qui tarde encore à s'épanouir. Elle a tout de même fait plus de chemin que je ne l'aurais cru, au premier abord, vu la difficulté de notre premier contact, où elle m'a rejeté avec une violence qui m'a presque déstabilisé, moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement à mon égard.

\- Vous faites un excellent travail, tous les trois.

Ils s'inclinent respectueusement et je leur fais signe de se relever, avant de rejoindre ma chaise en bout de table.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à gérer boulot et cours, à la longue. J'aimerais que tu mettes Rayleigh sur le sujet, lancé-je à Shachi qui écarquille les yeux. … Quoi ?

\- Rayleigh va m'envoyer chier, tu le sais, ça… ?

\- Montre-toi persuasif, souris-je en me balançant sur le siège.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et Penguin lui donne une accolade amicale en guise de soutien indéfectible, alors que Bart regarde ailleurs pour ne pas rire.  
Je sais pertinemment que Rayleigh est à prendre avec des pincettes, mais c'est un bon exercice pour Shachi ; j'ai l'intention de le faire monter, dans quelques temps, et je veux m'assurer de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance sur tous les plans, et garantir sa fiabilité pour entériner sa position au sein de mon unité. Il ira loin, j'en suis certain. Mais pas sans mon aide, surtout vu l'environnement dans lequel on évolue en permanence.

\- Dis-lui que je n'ai besoin de le voir que cinq petites minutes.

\- … tu n'as pas l'impression de tirer sur la corde rouge… ? murmure Bart en avisant mes cernes.

\- Il faut toujours tirer sur la corde. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on saura si elle se rompt ou non…, souris-je.

\- Fais attention à toi quand même, marmonne Penguin.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, je quitte ma chaise pour le rejoindre et poser mes mains sur ses épaules – je me sens un peu comme mon père, à cet instant, et je me demande si un jour, je serai capable de m'élever ne serait-ce qu'à son niveau.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter. Je sais aussi que vous vous souciez de moi, ajouté-je en jetant un regard aux deux autres. C'est prévenant de votre part mais vous avez mieux à faire. On ne peut pas se permettre trop de faiblesses, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Nous ne sommes là que pour te-

\- Pensez aussi à vivre pour vous. J'apprécie énormément votre aide et votre dévouement, mais souvenez-vous que nous avons d'autres objectifs en parallèle. Ne vous en écartez pas, conclus-je en retournant à mon poste d'observation.

Mes yeux croisent ceux de Bonney qui regarde à nouveau dans notre direction, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette épreuve sera quitte ou double, pour elle comme pour moi.

 ** _« Dieu est un étrange berger, qui attend de ses agneaux qu'ils soient dévots. »  
Claude Frisoni, Pièces montées_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _À la semaine prochaine ! :)_**


	15. Les lois de l'attraction I

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _D'abord, désolée d'avoir posté avec du retard, mais impossible d'avoir une connexion internet jusqu'à cet après-midi._**

 ** _Autre chose : cet "arc" se tiendra en trois chapitres, et une fois l'arc terminé, ce sera vacances hors écriture sur FF pour moi... je reviendrai courant janvier pour poster ;) Je serai toujours dispo par PM, néanmoins, n'hésitez pas._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Sans contraintes il n'est pas de progrès. Attraction et Répulsion, Raison et Energie,_ _  
Amour et Haine, sont nécessaires à l'existence de l'homme. »  
William Blake, Le mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer (1793)_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Le soleil est plus proche de se lever que de se coucher, et pourtant je suis là, à traîner dans les rues pour oublier ce cauchemar qui m'a hantée toute la soirée ; je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de rester là, dans le noir, à attendre de me rendormir en espérant ne plus voir ces images – ça fait longtemps que je ne me berce plus d'illusions et que je sais pertinemment que je n'échapperai pas à mes souvenirs.

Un type encapuchonné me regarde passer fixement, au détour d'une rue, et je presse le pas pour échapper à ses yeux un peu trop insistants pour me mettre à l'aise. Nan, franchement, de lui ou moi, je sais pas qui est le plus louche, en fait...  
Il se détourne et disparaît dans le noir, et je garde une bonne allure jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne une grande artère plutôt déserte, à cette heure-ci, et m'engage en direction des quais où je sais ce que je vais trouver – une distraction. Et j'ai mis dans le mille, on dirait : au loin, j'aperçois la grande roue, encore tous feux allumés, qui m'indique que la fête foraine est tout proche. Je sais bien qu'elle sera fermée, et de toute manière je ne comptais pas me soûler de sensations fortes, mais autant trouver quelque chose de sympa à regarder pour me vider la tête de ses saletés qui s'y accrochent ?

Je longe le fleuve qui traverse la ville et attarde mon regard sur l'eau noire, où les belvédères se reflètent ; je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Law, et notre prochaine séance de pose approche à grands pas. Et à ce moment-là, je ne saurai pas justifier ces 10 jours de silence, brisés par quelques regards et signes polis à travers les couloirs de l'école. Peut-être que Law lui-même ne m'en parlera pas, mais je ne peux pas nier que tout ça a jeté un froid dans la relation déjà bancale qu'on avait.

Et ça m'emmerde de plus en plus, parce que j'apprécie Law, au fond ; ou... tout du moins, j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir.

Je pense à son sourire et son clin d'œil, et c'est bien la seule chose qui me rassérène, quand j'y réfléchis : ça doit sûrement vouloir dire que lui non plus ne m'en veut pas pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Et après réflexion, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui, finalement. Quand je me remémore ce que j'ai dit et fait – l'allumer en tentant de le convaincre de se servir de moi comme il l'entendait – j'ai toujours cette sensation de gêne, de honte, de souillure qui me submerge. Et je voudrais tant faire partir tout ça, me laver une bonne fois pour toute de ce malaise.

J'arrive aux abords de la clôture extérieure et constate, sans surprise vu l'heure qu'il est, que tout est bien fermé et verrouillé ; pas de distraction concrète pour moi ce soir, on dirait.

Fait chier.

Je balance un coup de pied dans le premier caillou qui me tombe sous la chaussure et l'envoie direct dans le fleuve – il coule et ma seconde distraction avec.  
Ça, c'est vraiment la loose ; même la caillasse me fuit, quoi.  
Au pire, je rentre chez moi ; au mieux, je reste là à observer les attractions qui ferment les unes après les autres une fois le public parti, jusqu'à tout voir s'éteindre. Distrayant _mais_ déprimant aussi, surtout avec les pensées que je peux avoir en ce moment, et c'est vraiment pas le moment pour les alimenter en idées noires, justement.  
Je me laisse glisser le long du mur qui longe le quai et sors mon portable pour lancer le premier morceau de musique qui vient, histoire de me vider un peu la tête – tout plutôt que de retourner dans l'appartement, là, tout de suite.

J'ai à peine le temps de dégainer la bestiole que des bruits de pas résonnent au-dessus de moi, au niveau de la route ; il est deux heures du mat' et je vais devoir me taper un promeneur insomniaque, après l'autre machin chelou à l'angle de la rue... ? C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ la merde…

\- Bonney… ? lance une voix grave où perce l'étonnement.

Je relève la tête et mes yeux croisent ceux de Trafalgar Law, mains dans les poches, penché dans le vide ; il a l'air surpris de me trouver là, et je ne peux que lui offrir la même expression, je suppose.  
Hé, sérieux.  
Un vrai chewing-gum, ce mec.  
Je pourrais lui poser la question, hein, savoir comment il arrive à savoir où je suis et à quel moment, mais j'attends.  
Attendre quoi, ça, par contre, j'en sais rien.  
Peut-être que mon cerveau a décidé de brandir le drapeau blanc, juste pour voir ce qui en découle ?

Il descend les marches qui mènent au quai et j'ai une pensée fugitive pour l'endroit où il habite, qui ne doit pas être si loin du mien à bien y réfléchir. Sauf si Monsieur Bataille Navale est un gros adepte des longues, très longues marches nocturnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

\- Mon appart est à même pas trente minutes à pieds. C'est à moi de te demander ça, souris-je en le rejoignant quelques pas plus loin, remarquant que ses fringues sont sensiblement différentes d'en temps normal.

J'ai l'habitude d'un Law gothique, au minimum, avec les semelles compensées, le trench, la totale, quoi. Là, il a quasiment l'air d'être sur son 31, fringué pour une occasion bien spécifique. Jean, tee-shirt, veste cintrée et chaussures de ville.  
Des. Chaussures. De ville. Celles cirées avec des talons.  
Du coup, j'espère qu'il a une autre excuse que celle de la ballade, parce que je mets ma main à couper que personne ne peut taper une marche si longue avec des pompes de ce genre-là.

\- Une soirée, avec des amis. Ils habitent juste à côté.

\- En semaine ?

\- Tu es à une demi-heure de chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit, sourit-il en tapant dans la main que je lui tends.

Ses doigts sont chauds, bien plus que les miens, et je frissonne à ce toucher qui contraste terriblement avec le froid incisif de la nuit.

Je prends sa remarque pour ce qu'elle est – un constat ; il n'attend pas de réponse, et je reconnais que je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. Une façon comme une autre de souligner que nos deux questions sont un peu trop tranchantes.

\- Insomnie, rétorqué-je pour la forme.

\- Je vois. Tu allais quelque part en particulier ?

Je désigne la fête foraine dont les portes sont fermées, maintenant, mais il se détourne et me fait signe de le suivre, allant dans la direction des lumières qui s'éteignent peu à peu. Je lui emboîte le pas et, sans un mot, on marche côte à côte dans le silence troublé par une voiture, au loin, et le clapotis de l'eau sur les pierres qui bordent les quais. Law arbore un air plutôt décontracté, alors que les souvenirs de notre dernier long échange – au bar et à l'atelier, bourrée comme c'est pas permis – me reviennent en mémoire et me font me sentir horriblement embarrassée.

Est-ce que, pour lui, notre semblant de conversation de ce soir-là ne compte pas vraiment, ou est-ce qu'il n'ose simplement pas aborder le sujet ? Même Zoro était atrocement mal à l'aise les fois où on a abordé ce sujet pour la première fois, il y a des années de ça, et je mets ma main à couper que Law n'est pas l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
Devant sentir mon regard sur lui, il me dévisage et me sourit, encore ; un sourire franc, qui me déstabilise un peu.

\- … oui… ?

\- Rien, je me disais… à propos de la semaine dernière…

Je m'interromps quand son index se pose sur mes lèvres, me coupant instantanément la parole – quand il fait ça, j'ai la sensation fugace de ne plus pouvoir articuler le moindre mot. Ce n'est pas son contact, son regard persuasif, c'est… autre chose.  
Il repousse une mèche qui s'est échappée de ma tresse et se balade devant mes yeux, et remet sa main dans sa poche – j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé cet instant, et je dois me secouer la tête pour me sortir du sentiment brumeux qui parasite mes pensées.

\- Si c'est pour t'excuser, je ne veux pas t'entendre, Bonney. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas à être désolée.

\- …

\- Et si tu penses que je t'en veux de quoi que ce soit, tu te trompes. Ça ne change pas non plus ma manière de te regarder, alors… laisse couler. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce, son sourire s'agrandit, avant qu'il ne recouvre une expression plus sérieuse, qui ferait presque penser à celle d'un père soucieux ; on dirait qu'il a mille choses dans la tête, et je me demande bien ce qui peut le travailler autant, à cette heure de la nuit.  
Quels genres de démons un type comme Law pourrait-il bien avoir… ?

Oh, peut-être ses messes noires après avoir égorgé quelques poulets…  
J'ai du mal à retenir un rire, mais ça n'a pas l'air de trop attirer son attention, et c'est tant mieux ; je ne me vois pas expliquer à Law que je l'imagine sataniste à ses heures perdues, même si je suis certaine que la tête qu'il tirerait vaudrait toutes les expressions du monde.  
On s'arrête au portail et on lève la tête pour voir toutes les guirlandes s'éteindre, les unes après les autres ; les réverbères ne prennent le relais que beaucoup plus loin, et bientôt, on se retrouve plongés dans la pénombre.  
Law me jette un coup d'œil et on se fixe un long instant, silencieux.

\- … tu comptais faire un tour d'auto-tamponneuses… ? hasarde-t-il.

\- Nan. Juste… me balader, si c'était encore ouvert. Simplement regarder.

\- Une raison particulière ?

J'ai toujours d'excellentes raisons de faire ce que je fais. Résultat d'une vie passée à tout planifier, à anticiper chaque seconde pour ne pas prendre le risque de déclencher l'ire du Monstre, j'ai fini par m'habituer à l'idée de devoir mûrement réfléchir chaque décision, à en peser le pour et le contre. Si je décide de me promener dans la ville au lieu de m'abrutir devant un film en russe dont je ne comprendrais rien, ce ne sera pas le fruit d'un coup de tête comme un autre ; au fond, ça sera longuement cogité, même dans un tout petit coin de mon cerveau malmené par une nuit blanche de plus.

Jusqu'à quel point je peux être franche avec Law… ? Maintenant qu'il a entendu le pire, je pense qu'il est prêt à entendre d'autres choses plus « soft », mais je peux encore me tromper. Son refus d'entendre mes excuses pour mon étalage honteux de la semaine passée n'est peut-être qu'une manière détournée de me faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas très envie d'entendre parler de tout ça, et je le comprendrais.

Est-ce que je peux prendre le risque, avec Law… ?  
Ce pari a fonctionné avec Zoro, pourquoi pas avec lui… ?

\- On dit qu'il faut soigner le mal par le mal, hein… ?

\- Possible.

\- … c'était ma récompense, quand j'étais sage, marmonné-je en balayant du regard la grande place déserte, encore parsemée de confettis et de déchets divers, à travers l'interstice de deux planches. J'avais le droit à une glace, une barbe à papa, des pommes d'amour. C'était rare, je n'étais pas… ce que mon père appelait une petite fille modèle.

Law a bien compris le sous-entendu et ne relève pas, même si je sens son regard sur moi ; rien d'insistant, je pense même qu'il est perdu dans ses propres pensées, à ce moment-là. Je me doute bien qu'il ne doit pas chanter les louanges d'un type comme mon père, mais est-ce qu'il en pense seulement du mal… ?  
Difficile d'en juger.

\- Alors quand je reviens voir une fête comme celle-là, je… repense à ces moments. C'est stupide, mais pour moi ils appartiennent à deux mondes très différents. Je les associe à… à un souvenir heureux, où j'avais ce que je voulais, où personne ne pouvait me prendre quoi que ce soit, poursuis-je en contemplant les attractions dormantes. Et aussi… à un souvenir assez… rebutant, parce que ça signifie que je devais faire des… des trucs horribles pour avoir droit à ça, des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à faire.

\- … et quel souvenir l'emporte ?

\- Le bon, en général. Ce soir, j'avais besoin des deux.

Il acquiesce et reporte son attention sur les manèges immobiles ; quelques coups de vent font grincer les nacelles des manèges qui remuent dans le vide – flippant, quand même.

\- Et toi… ? Tu aimais les fêtes foraines, quand tu étais petit… ? hésité-je.

\- Je n'y allais pas, annonce sa voix avec la même froideur que je peux mettre dans la mienne quand il est question de mon père. J'ai eu des… principes d'éducation très stricts.

\- Alors, pas de fête ?

\- Disons que… l'amusement n'était pas de mise, précise-t-il.

Mes clichés sur la famille typiquement « de la haute » que je m'étais faits sur la famille de Law n'étaient peut-être pas si erronés que ça, tout compte fait. Avec en plus la surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'a visiblement pas eu la belle vie que je lui ai prêtée pendant mes errances de pensées, lors des séances de pose.

\- Chez toi non plus… ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de... hé bien, de sortir avant plusieurs années.

\- … tu avais l'école à la maison… ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, concède-t-il en jouant avec un flyer qui traine sur le sol, du bout du pied. Je n'avais pas d'interaction avec ce que j'appelais le monde extérieur. Alors, ma première fête comme celle-ci, j'étais déjà... très vieux.

\- Je trouve ça injuste.

\- Là d'où je viens, c'est la norme.

Je repense à ce que j'ai pu déduire du comportement de ses trois larbins, à la bibliothèque, et je songe de plus en plus au caractère rigoriste d'une famille royale telle que pourrait l'être la famille de Law. Élevé d'une manière bien précise pour un but non moins précis, bardé d'attentes et de pressions alors qu'il n'était même pas autorisé à mettre le nez dehors… rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait tout bazardé pour se faire percer et tatouer au gré de son envie.  
J'ai moi-même été prête à payer le prix fort pour ne plus voir ma vie régie par un monstre.  
Lorgnant à droite et à gauche, il s'avance et pousse le portail du talon, confirmant par la même occasion que les portes sont bien verrouillées ; il soupire et se tourne vers moi, non sans afficher un sourire joueur.

\- … les dames d'abord, concède-t-il en sortant les mains de ses poches pour croiser les doigts et m'offrir un marchepied artisanal.

\- … tu veux me faire la courte échelle ?

\- C'est ça.

\- … pour que je passe par-dessus et que je déverrouille ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- … alors que le parc est fermé ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais impressionner par une petite entorse au règlement.

Un défi, hein ?  
 _Challenge accepted.  
_ Posant le pied sur ses paumes, je m'élance alors qu'il me donne de l'élan, me permettant de m'accrocher au rebord du portail que j'agrippe de toutes mes forces – 'tain, le kebab _plus_ la pizza, ce soir, c'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle…

Je me hisse et scrute l'intérieur du parc avec minutie, cherchant à voir à travers la pénombre s'il pouvait y avoir le moindre gardien faisant sa ronde, mais visiblement la voie est libre.

Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour avertir Law, et je remarque que Monsieur Bataille Navale a décidé de mettre sa présumée homosexualité de côté pour me reluquer le cul sans restriction.  
Je lui plaque le talon de ma bottine contre la joue et il me sourit, incertain.

\- … tu veux mes yeux ?!

\- Désolé, je rêvassais.

\- Tu pourrais trouver une manière différente de le faire, s'il te plaît… ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- … connard.

Il relève les bras et je me hisse par-dessus le portail, passant mes jambes par-dessus pour m'asseoir à califourchon et lui tendre la main ; Law l'attrape et se hisse à son tour à mes côtés, se laissant retomber de l'autre côté dans la foulée avant de m'ouvrir ses bras, que j'ignore pour descendre par moi-même, lui arrachant un sourire narquois.

\- … indépendante ?

\- Je voulais juste t'emmerd-

\- HÉ ! Le parc est fermé ! s'exclame une voix derrière nous. Sortez immédiatement… !

Tu parles d'une espionne ! Même pas foutue de remarquer qu'il y avait un pélo qui se baladait dans le coin… vraiment, il vaut mieux pour moi que je reste toute ma vie à peindre des toiles, ça fera moins de dégâts qu'un job classique…

Je cours vers les stands de tir, Law sur les talons, alors que le gardien qui n'était pas là une minute avant nous prend en chasse ; et on a même pas le droit à la caricature du gars qui se relâche à force d'errer entre les churros et les fausses machines à sous, nan, nous on hérite de la saleté de baraque endurante et prête à tout pour nous mettre la main au collet ; si c'est pas la loose, ça… !

Il nous hurle d'arrêter et je lui fais un doigt par-dessus mon épaule, et je l'entends jurer en se prenant les pieds dans un des fils électriques qui trainent au sol avant de s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Putain, ce boulet…  
J'éclate de rire en zigzaguant au milieu des attractions, accélérant le rythme, pendant que Law me talonne en suivant la cadence ; pour un fumeur, il tient plutôt bien la distance, et franchement, même avec les pompes de ville, il assure.

J'entends le bruit que font les chaussures du gardien qui a repris sa poursuite, et j'en déduis qu'étant sûrement très attaché à son taf par les temps qui courent, il ne prendra pas le risque d'abandonner la partie aussi vite.

Je cours vers le manège dont je reconnais l'allure générale, de loin, et Law s'engouffre avec moi dans l'ouverture principale du train fantôme – le vigile passe sans nous voir quinze bonnes secondes plus tard, alors qu'on s'efforce de ne pas ricaner pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre cachette.

\- … tu crois qu'il va chercher longtemps… ? chuchoté-je.

\- … le parc est grand.

\- … trèèèès grand.

\- Trèèèèès très grand, renchérit-il en haussant un sourcil. On a dix fois le temps d'explorer ça avant qu'il ne comprenne…

\- Hé ben, allons-y, alors.

L'attrapant par un pan de sa veste, je l'entraîne à ma suite et emprunte la voie des rails, nos pas résonnant dans le tunnel qui s'enfonce à travers les décors plongés dans le noir ; j'entends son souffle, derrière moi : je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et nos regards se croisent, alors que son sourire insolent revient sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais… ?

\- Pas de coup bas ?

Il hausse un sourcil et je libère sa veste, enjambant un des quais pour aller observer un décor de plus près ; il attend que je précise, et j'essaye de trouver la meilleure manière pour lui présenter les choses de façon polie.

Lui poursuit sa marche sur le chemin des wagons, mains dans les poches, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

Est-ce qu'il a l'intention de passer le reste de la nuit avec moi, à arpenter les manèges tout en essayant de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de partir d'ici sans se faire pincer par le gardien… ? ou est-ce qu'il a d'autres idées en tête, dans le genre « Je t'ai aidée à entrer dans le parc, maintenant je veux que tu me payes »… ?  
Comme d'habitude, depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression que Law est toujours là au bon endroit au bon moment ; là pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie, là pour me booster quand je suis au plus mal, là pour m'arracher un rire quand tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est rester seule pour déprimer.

Ce soir encore, cette situation ne fait pas exception, et je me demande jusqu'où mon chemin est susceptible de croiser le sien aux moments où je m'y attends le moins.

\- Pas de blague tordue en me balançant au fond d'une fosse, hein ?

\- Je tiens à ma vie, tu sais ? Tu serais capable de m'entraîner avec toi.

\- … n'importe quoi.

\- T'as failli me transpercer la joue avec ton talon.

Mmmn… un point pour lui. Je ne suis pas sans ressources.

Je me faufile dans le décor et actionne une manette à un système de machipoulies ; un fantôme glisse, en silence, pour passer au-dessus des rails : Law se prend le boulet en plastique derrière la tête et je lance le tristement célèbre « _Wrecking ball_ », entre deux crises de fou rire, alors que le fantôme fait demi-tour dans un grincement sinistre.

Law s'apprête à m'envoyer chier mais sitôt la bouche ouverte, le drap du poltergeist lui arrive en pleine face ; mon rire résonne dans l'attraction et je mords dans mon écharpe pour éviter de passer pour la sorcière du coin et faire en sorte de ne pas attirer le vigile jusqu'ici.  
Je reçois un vieux gobelet de granité sur le coin de la tempe et je me rends compte que Monsieur Bataille Navale a l'air plutôt contrarié.

Ça ne se voit pas sur son visage, je le remarque seulement à la couleur de ses yeux, beaucoup plus sombre que d'ordinaire. C'est ce qui se passe quand ses émotions prennent le dessus, c'est rare, mais ça arrive, comme ce soir où il m'a ramenée ivre morte à mon atelier.

Aaah, humiliation, ma meilleure amie…

\- Très drôle. Vraiment.

\- T'as pas d'humour, mon grand.

\- On ne joue simplement pas dans la même cour.

\- Tes blagues à toi, elles sont de quel genre ?

\- Du genre que tu n'apprécierais pas trop, sourit-il en reprenant sa marche sur les rails.

Il s'enfonce dans le noir et j'abandonne la commande du fantôme pour le rejoindre au pas de course. Il marche vite, avec ses jambes de mannequin interminables, et je lui file un coup de coude pour qu'il pense à ralentir l'allure.

Les lumières de l'entrée se font de plus en plus rares et bientôt, les seules lueurs visibles sont celles des sorties de secours, à peine perceptibles à travers le fatras qui règne sur les quais. Je ne vois rien dans cette purée de pois mais mes yeux vont finir par s'habituer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Law a l'air à l'aise, même si je ne vois pas son visage, je le devine à ses pas, qui sont assurés et soutenus. Je perçois son souffle, aussi, et je sens son odeur au milieu de celles de la poussière et du métal qui règne dans cet endroit.

\- Peur du noir ? murmure-t-il.

\- J'aime pas ne pas voir, mais j'en ai pas peur pour autant. Et toi ?

\- Plus maintenant.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur – je distingue tout juste sa silhouette, maintenant, alors je suis bien incapable de deviner ses traits ou ses expressions. Il me regarde, je le devine au mouvement de sa tête.

À mon sens, puisque Law s'est toujours présenté comme le mec gothique par excellence, je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'il puisse craindre quelque chose d'aussi abstrait et immatériel que le noir.

Ça fait longtemps que cette crainte-là m'a quittée, depuis que j'ai compris que ce que j'imaginais dans le placard était bien plus abordable que le monstre qui mangeait à ma table et qui conduisait notre voiture ; j'ai appris à relativiser toutes mes peurs d'enfants, qui ne sont devenues qu'une, en fait : toutes mes spéculations sur les horreurs qui vivaient dans l'ombre se sont réunies dans mon père, qui me servait d'unique projection à toutes mes appréhensions.

\- … c'est si récent que ça ?

\- Pendant des années il a fallu que j'allume toutes les lumières.

\- … tu déconnes ?

\- Absolument pas. Le grand désespoir de ma famille.

\- Tous les enfants ont peur du noir, je vois pas en quoi c'était un désespoir, argumenté-je en imaginant la famille BCBG de Law lui faire remontrance sur remontrance, entre deux appels désespérés au pédiatre et aux grands-parents pour demander comment ils faisaient auparavant.

Je donnerais cher pour voir son expression, parce que rien qu'à sa voix, je peux dire que son visage ne doit pas refléter quelque chose de très joyeux ; non pas que Law soit le mec fandare par excellence, seulement… ça me donne l'envie stupide de le réconforter, alors qu'il n'en a sûrement pas besoin.

Je n'imagine pas un seul instant le grand et fier Trafalgar Law avoir la trouille d'une chose si immatérielle ; il est si sûr de lui, si mature, que j'ai même du mal à me représenter Law comme un simple enfant, de la même manière que j'en ai été un, moi aussi. Quel genre d'enfant il pouvait être, d'ailleurs… ? Je ne le vois pas se rouler par terre en riant tout son saoul. Mais alors, vraiment pas le genre de la maison, j'en suis sûre. Law n'a pas dû tellement changer, en fait : je le vois bien en gamin réservé et silencieux, observateur et attentif.

\- Tous les enfants, peut-être, mais chez nous c'était… plutôt considéré comme une faiblesse. J'ai mis du temps à passer au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Tu te faisais engueuler pour ça ? marmonné-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop outrée.

\- … pas par tout le monde, mais c'était mal vu et on me le faisait remarquer.

\- … drôle de famille.

Je suis mal placée pour lui faire cette réflexion, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit sur l'instant ; Law ne me renvoie pas l'ascenseur, il doit penser la même chose que moi.  
Je ne vois pas comment est-ce qu'on peut faire des reproches comme ça à son gosse, et je ne vois pas non plus comment mon père a pu devenir le monstre qu'il était ; tout autant de choses incompréhensibles que j'espère ne plus revivre, ou ne plus croiser chez quiconque.

\- La tienne était pas mal dans son genre…, murmure-t-il.

\- On a pas vraiment été gâtés, c'est vrai. Je suppose qu'on s'en est bien sortis.

À quel sujet ses parents ont-ils péché… ? Où est-ce que sa propre famille a échoué, avec lui ?

Dans l'obscurité, je tends la main, et touche la hanche de Law dans un geste que je veux juste compatissant ; un froissement de tissu, et sa main sort de sa poche pour frôler la mienne.

Le contact de sa peau, hors du contexte des séances de pose, est très différent de d'habitude – il me caresse le poignet, doucement, et son toucher laisse une sensation brûlante sur ma peau. C'est loin d'être désagréable, c'est juste… étrange.

\- C'était… ton père aussi, qui… ? tenté-je.

\- … mauvaise pioche.

… oh.

 ** _« L'apparence des femmes est aussi trompeuse  
que le reflet des objets sur la surface de l'eau. »  
Proverbe oriental_**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, à la semaine prochaine !  
_**


	16. Les lois de l'attraction II

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Je vous livre ce chapitre, un peu tardivement (non, là, c'est moi qui ai mal géré mon temps, je peux même pas accuser mon fournisseur d'accès internet...) ; il y aura quelques réponses sur les interrogations à propos de Law et de sa famille, mais rien de trop concret non plus, sinon ça serait bien trop facile..._**

 ** _J'ai bien avancé niveau trames des chapitres, et je pense que la fiction tournera autour de 45 posts, environ. ENVIRON._**

 ** _Néanmoins, malgré cette annonce de délai qui va vous paraître horriblement longue, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Je retrouve peut-être certains d'entre vous demain, à la Japan Touch de Lyon, sinon..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Helen Keller a dit : bien que le monde soit plein de souffrance,  
il est aussi plein de victoires. »_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

… voilà un cas de figure auquel les clichés ne m'ont pas habituée…  
Sa mère… ?  
Celle de la photo… ?

\- … ta mère te-

\- Non. Pas au sens où tu l'entends.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'une femme puisse faire souffrir son enfant de la sorte ; pour moi, une mère reste le dernier rempart entre ses petits et les horreurs de ce monde, un rempart inébranlable, qu'il soit physique ou mental. J'accorde sûrement trop d'importance à ce qu'on aime appeler l'instinct maternel et qui n'est de toute évidence pas actif chez toutes celles qui ont eu des gosses, mais c'est l'image que je me suis faite d'une mère, rien qu'à voir le comportement protecteur de la mienne.

Je me demande en quoi consistait cette forme de maltraitance.  
Si elle ne le frappait pas ou n'abusait pas de lui physiquement, ça signifie que cette… femme est allée beaucoup plus loin dans ce que j'appellerai de la torture psychologique, et les effets en sont bien plus dévastateurs. Finalement, on dirait que la famille parfaite n'existe pas, et que la bourgeoisie rigide et bourrée de principes que j'attribue à Law a son côté obscur, elle aussi. Pas besoin d'aller dans les classes sociales inférieures pour trouver des monstres…

\- … en fait… concrètement… elle n'a pas eu besoin de faire grand-chose, murmure-t-il.

On tourne avec les rails et on arrive dans une zone dotée d'un peu plus de veilleuses ; j'aperçois enfin ses traits, et je vois surtout la sévérité qui les fait paraître plus figés qu'un masque.  
Law est un homme digne, et il n'a pas besoin de se soûler à mort comme moi pour avoir le courage de reconnaître ses faiblesses. Ce qui constitue une énorme différence entre lui et moi.

\- T'étais jeune ?

\- Tout juste né. Elle m'a rendu à mon père.

J'accuse le coup, en prenant lentement conscience de ce que ça représente.

Les psys bassinent tout le monde avec l'importance qu'on doit accorder au premier contact, à l'amour inconditionnel et en théorie instinctif qu'une femme doit montrer à son nouveau-né ; comme quoi ce serait d'une importance capitale pour le développement du nourrisson, que ça conditionnerait sa relation avec les autres et que foirer ça, ça reviendrait à signer l'arrêt de mort social de la personne en devenir. C'est grossièrement résumé, sans subtilités aucunes, mais c'est l'idée qu'on peut en extraire dans les grandes lignes.

Law a été privé de ça. À peine débarqué sur Terre, celle qui lui a donné la vie l'a privé de ce qui, techniquement, est supposé être à jamais acquis : l'amour d'une mère.  
Hé, salut, gamin, t'as absolument rien fait, t'es la chose la plus innocente qui soit et quelqu'un te déteste déjà pour ce que tu n'as pas fait, bon courage pour la suite et sans rancune… !  
L'horreur complète.  
Horreur aussi pour celui à qui est revenue la tâche de gérer seul ce gosse à qui il a fallu expliquer, quelques années plus tard, pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas de lui.  
Enfant, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour plaire à nos parents ; quel genre de notions est-ce qu'on peut dégager de ce premier fait qui a conditionné votre vie ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut se construire si, dès le début, on vous prouve que, que vous vous comportiez bien ou mal, vous serez toujours tributaires de la bonne ou de la mauvaise volonté de personnes qui ont visiblement décidé de faire les choses comme bon leur semblait, peu importe les conséquences de leurs actes ?  
Peu importe la manière de procéder ou d'obtenir ce que vous voulez, ce premier choix qu'on a fait à votre place vous rappellera que vous ne pouvez pas toujours lutter, et que la fatalité est toujours là, à entraver votre libre-arbitre, à en définir les limites.

Qui se révèlent souvent plus étroites qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- … pourquoi ? tenté-je, si tant est qu'une réponse soit possible.

\- Elle m'a trouvé… trop faible, ajoute-t-il après un silence plutôt pesant. Pas digne d'elle, je suppose.

\- … je crois que la sélection à la naissance ne se fait plus depuis l'antiquité, marmonné-je, dépitée. T'es né où pour avoir eu droit à un tel traitement ?

\- Oh, loin d'ici, manifestement. Ma mère a des principes… stricts.

Stricts ?

 _Stricts ?_

Elle a rejeté son fils parce qu'elle l'a jugé inapte à vivre tout juste sorti d'elle, j'appelle pas ça être stricte, j'appelle ça être monstrueuse, mais elle reste sa mère et je ne me vois pas émettre un avis aussi tranché sur quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Et honnêtement, c'est peut-être mieux, sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de lui en mettre plein la tête et de lui exprimer ma pensée profonde.

\- … c'était dégueulasse.

\- Un peu, oui. Mais c'était sa décision, et personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. C'est mon père qui a pris la relève, et il s'en est extrêmement bien sorti. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai manqué de quoi que ce soit.

\- … sauf de l'amour d'une mère, objecté-je.

\- Mon père m'a aimé pour deux. Inconditionnellement. Peut-être même un peu trop, s'esclaffe-t-il. Il m'a beaucoup couvé.

Ça se sent. Que Law a été aimé. Les gens qui reçoivent beaucoup d'amour sont prompts à en donner à leur tour ; sans être débordant d'affection, Law a l'air de pouvoir se lier facilement avec les autres, même s'il garde toujours… une marge de sécurité. Un retrait, mais que peu de personnes doivent être capables de voir. Je l'ai vite décelé, mais uniquement parce que, comme lui, je fais partie de la catégorie des gens que la vie a blessé au plus profond d'eux.  
Qui se ressemble s'assemble, hein ?  
Law a souffert, comme moi, et nos destins se recoupent forcément sur bien des points. Des points communs que ceux que leur existence a marqués ne peuvent nier.

\- Ma mère n'a jamais eu à lever la main sur moi. Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, soupire-t-il en jouant du bout de sa chaussure avec un morceau de carton qui traîne près d'un rail. Le mal qu'elle a fait est… beaucoup plus… subtil. Pas facile à déceler, mais aisé à faire. Et moi… j'ai fait tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

\- … comment ?

\- J'ai cherché à lui plaire, sourit-il en s'asseyant sur le quai, chevilles croisées, jambes tendues devant lui – position de confort.

Je m'assois près de lui et je contemple son profil mi-amusé, mi-nostalgique.  
Il a eu le temps de digérer, en apparence, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il n'acceptera jamais cet état de fait. Qu'il le combattra, rien que pour lui prouver qu'elle a eu tort de le sous-estimer sans même lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

\- C'est… normal, tu sais… ?

\- Mmn. Je sais, oui. Je déposais des fleurs devant sa porte. Je lui écrivais. Je lui racontais ma vie d'enfant. Je lui disais que je l'aimais et que… je voulais qu'elle m'aime, chuchote-t-il. Je lui trouvais des cadeaux, ça allait de la pomme de pin trouvée par terre à un quartz déniché dans les vieilleries de mon père. J'essayais d'attirer son attention, de lui… montrer que j'étais quelqu'un.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

\- Non. Pas une seule fois. Alors… une fois plus vieux… je suis passé au niveau supérieur. J'ai pris des risques, personnellement et professionnellement, toujours pour lui prouver de quoi j'étais capable.

À situation désespérée, solutions désespérées.

De la même manière que j'ai voulu comprendre mon père, lui trouver des excuses, j'ai cherché à trouver la force de lui pardonner ses coups et ses injures. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais à ma portée, à savoir les notes, le ménage, la bonne conduite. J'essayais d'être plus jolie, aussi, pour qu'il n'ait pas honte de moi, et ça n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation ; la seule manière que j'avais de faire plaisir à cet homme qui m'avait d'abord haïe au point de me tabasser presque chaque soir de ma vie, c'était de le laisser se servir de moi à sa guise. Et ça, ça m'était impossible ; je ne pouvais pas accepter. Même dans mon esprit d'enfant, c'était clair et net, et je ne me suis pas laissée bercer par ses promesses et tout ce qui allait avec.

La mère de Law avait ce même côté implacable, mais dans une toute autre mesure, avec son indifférence totale pour l'existence de son fils.

\- … toujours sans résultat ?

\- Toujours sans résultat, concède-t-il dans un soupir. Ça n'a jamais rien donné, même avec tous mes efforts. Et le plus ironique… c'est que maintenant que j'ai appris à la détester… inconsciemment, je cherche toujours à ne pas lui déplaire. À… limiter la casse. Et à chaque fois que je prends une décision importante, je me dis : est-ce que ma mère y trouvera à redire… ? sourit Law en relevant la tête.

Moi qui ai passé des semaines à essayer de mettre une distance sans nom entre nous, je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas si différents, lui et moi.

Rien ne me fera aimer mon père plus que je le hais, mais tout au fond de moi, il y a toujours cette petite fille qui adorait grimper sur ses épaules pour cueillir les premières cerises à ma portée ; de la même manière, le petit garçon qui déposait des cadeaux sur le porche de sa mère est toujours vivant, dans le cœur de Law, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, je ne veux pas d'enfant.

J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de l'aimer comme il le mérite, j'ai peur de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas faite pour être mère, j'ai peur de l'abandonner et de lui laisser un vide immense qu'il ne pourra jamais combler. Cette même frousse, qui me pousse à ne pas m'amouracher de quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne pas être abandonnée à mon tour.

\- C'est humain, conclus-je.

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit et ses yeux se perdent sur le décor face à nous, dans le silence seulement troublé par nos respirations.

Je me sens étrangement moins seule, à présent.

Je veux dire… Zoro, Sanji, Hawkins… ils peuvent compatir, dans une certaine limite. Me soutenir, partager un peu de mon mal-être pour me faire me sentir mieux, me consoler quand mes larmes prennent le dessus. Mais, intimement, ils ne pourront jamais _comprendre_ réellement.

Law le peut.

Il a ce même manque, cette même tare qu'il traîne depuis toujours, et lui est en mesure de cerner le mal qui me ronge, parfois, tout comme moi je peux compatir à sa propre souffrance de n'avoir eu qu'un seul parent pour le construire.

Cette sensation est terriblement réconfortante.

\- En résumé…

\- Tu n'avais qu'une mère pour te protéger, murmure-t-il. Je n'avais qu'un père. Et regarde… nous ne sommes pas si… décalés que ça. On s'en est sortis malgré tout. Non ?

\- On a quand même de sacrés problèmes intellectuels, toi et moi, m'esclaffé-je.

\- Je plaide coupable pour ça, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne fait pas de nous des monstres pour autant.

\- Un point pour toi.

Je presse mon bras contre le sien et Law tourne la tête vers moi, un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Est-ce qu'il s'accepte davantage, maintenant ? Je veux dire… ses tatouages, ses piercings… ils sont forcément le résultat d'un cheminement intérieur bien particulier, l'expression de sentiments ou ressentiments remarquables, et tout ça a contribué à faire de lui ce qu'il est, maintenant. Même chose pour mes propres goûts et mes modifications corporelles, elles ont une raison d'être, et sont là pour m'aider à aimer celle que je suis devenue, en me façonnant moi-même à mon image.

Est-ce que Law a atteint son but, après tout ce temps passé à vivre pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de considération pour lui… ?

\- On y retourne… ? propose-t-il en désignant le reste du tunnel plongé dans le noir.

\- Yep.

Je me lève et il prend la tête de notre petite procession, ses mains de retour dans ses poches ; par pur mimétisme, je fais la même chose, et notre marche reprend, en silence.

Les décors varient et on arrive dans la partie dite « crado », avec fausses toiles d'araignées et d'autres trucs de ce genre-là. Rien qui ne m'effraie, toutefois, et je vais et viens d'un quai à l'autre pour étudier les mécanismes, dans une ambiance un peu plus légère que celle qui a précédé la petite confession de Law.

Cette fois, je fais attention à ne rien mettre en route, histoire d'éviter de lui faire parvenir un boulet en mousse à l'endroit où ça lui plaira le moins, et me positionne aux commandes des machinistes pour voir tout ça d'un peu plus près – après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se permettre de faire ça, autant en profiter, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me re-pointer ici en toute impunité, avec mes cheveux roses et mon piercing qui me fait sortir un peu du lot commun.

\- Hum… Bonney… ? lance Law en observant le jeu de tendeurs au plafond.

\- Mmn ?

\- Ça te branche, les films d'action ?

\- Plutôt, ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dirait, un cinéma, mercredi soir ? Pas trop tard, je m'en voudrais que tu ressembles à une sorcière, jeudi, sourit-il en évaluant ma réaction du coin de l'œil.

Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément un rencard, non… ?

Je suis actuellement quasi-enfermée avec mon modèle de dessin dans un train fantôme éteint, en début de nuit, avec un gardien qui rôde à l'extérieur prêt à nous foutre la raclée de notre vie, avec potentiellement les flics à la porte pour nous cueillir à peine le pied dehors, tout ça après un étalage de nos conflits intérieurs et de nos passés relativement odieux… il peut y avoir pire comme situation, je suppose.

J'hésite.

Je repense à mon questionnement intérieur, quelques heures après ma première séance de pose avec Law, alors qu'un cauchemar de plus m'avait tirée du sommeil.

Est-ce que c'est le moment pour moi d'accepter la main que Law me tend ?

Il m'a ramassée à la petite cuillère, dans ce bar. Il m'a respectée en tant que femme même quand je me suis mise à demi-nue devant lui. Il ne m'a pas touchée et il s'est occupé de moi et de ma gueule de bois, le lendemain, sans me porter le moindre jugement. Il m'a traitée sans différence les jours qui ont suivi, et il m'a prouvé qu'il croyait en moi en me confiant les détails de son enfance qui, techniquement, ne regarde personne d'autre que lui.

Pour le commun des mortels, il a sûrement déjà prouvé qu'il était un homme loyal et digne de confiance ; ça devrait me suffire pour lui accorder la mienne.

\- C'est sympa de te soucier de mon quota de sommeil. Je… sais pas si…

\- Hé, t'es pas… obligée, tu sais ? C'est une proposition. J'aime pas y aller tout seul, c'était juste pour passer du temps avec toi hors de l'atelier.

\- T'aimes pas mon atelier ? argué-je.

\- Disons que c'est un endroit où je me trimballe nu pendant des heures à une température approximative, rit-il à voix basse. J'aime être ailleurs et habillé, de surcroit.

Ouais, vu comme ça…  
Je me gratte la tête, incertaine.  
Les clichés, je les connais bien, et dans un cinéma ça va du pied discret aux mains qui se touchent dans le paquet de pop-corn, en passant par le baiser à l'abri des regards et aux doigts entrelacés sur l'accoudoir commun. J'ai toujours eu de la chance et n'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de tomber sur un énergumène dans ce genre, puisque j'avais le bol d'y aller avec mes ex qui ne sont que des filles. Elles, au moins, n'avaient pas ce genre d'approche…  
… il faut aussi dire qu'elles avaient conclu avant, alors pas besoin de mettre inutilement le paquet dans ces conditions-là pour elles.

\- … OK, ça me va, capitulé-je.

\- Super, sourit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Ça fait une paye que je suis pas allée voir un truc au ciné, admets-je en soulevant la robe d'un mannequin pour voir s'ils ont eu la flemme de lui mettre une paire de guiboles.

Ils l'ont eue, ouais. La bestiole est tronçonnée au niveau de la taille.  
J'suis quasiment sûre de retrouver les jambes en train de se balader plus loin avec de fausses tripes collées sur la marque de scie. Trop facile.

\- C'était quoi, ton dernier film ?

\- Oh, un truc un peu guimauve. On avait besoin de douceur.

\- … on ? rebondit-il en me rejoignant sur le quai de droite.

Oh… terrain glissant. En un sens, c'est aussi une bonne occasion pour moi de tester les arrière-pensées du personnage.  
Si je lui dis sans détour que je suis branchée filles, il n'existe pas des centaines de façon de le prendre, pour lui ; soit il m'a invitée au cinéma pour passer un bon moment à se marrer avec moi, et ça va passer crème, soit il a l'intention de pousser la séduction à un autre niveau et ça va le refroidir fissa… soit il va cacher son jeu. C'est encore une chose possible. Mais il m'a l'air assez ouvert d'esprit pour ne pas me traiter de broute-minou, ce dont j'ai une sainte horreur.

\- Mon ex et moi, à l'époque où elle avait encore le statut de petite copine.

Une mini-Bonney, dans un coin de ma tête, souffle sur le canon fumant de son revolver et le range dans son holster, avant de retourner s'allonger dans la paille jusqu'à ce qu'on ait encore besoin d'elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à te trouver une fille qui aime les adaptations de romans type Harlequin, sourit sa voix dans la pénombre.

Héééé, il marque des points, l'enfoiré !  
Je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant de fair-play ; encore une fois, je l'ai soupçonné avant même de lui avoir laissé une chance de sortir son chargeur. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de lever son bouclier, c'est presque décevant, je m'attendais à devoir argumenter et me fritter un peu, comme on a l'habitude de le faire.

À sa décharge, les gens acceptent plus facilement l'homosexualité féminine que masculine ; je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi, mais je pense que ça relève simplement du fantasme pour les hommes et de l'indulgence pour les femmes, qui pensent souvent que les couples de filles sont comme des amies « plus-plus » qui s'embrassent sur la bouche et se tiennent par la taille.  
… si elles savaient que des nanas peuvent être encore plus acharnées au pieu que des hommes...  
Mais là, je lui tire ma révérence.

\- C'était pas son genre, en vrai. On devait être un peu émotives ce jour-là.

\- … je ne t'imagine pas non plus avec un garçon manqué, ajoute-t-il.

\- Nope. Je préfère les filles très féminines. La coupe en brosse, je suis pas fan, et les baggys, j'en mets déjà.

Law se marre et secoue la tête, sûrement pour chasser des images mentales dont je m'interroge sur leur nature.  
Au moins, il le prend bien, et ça c'est quelque chose à porter à son crédit, encore une fois.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

…

Je suis foutu.  
Sérieusement.  
J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je le ferai ce soir, quand la moindre once d'espoir aura été annihilée et que j'aurai tout à perdre, et mon suicide à planifier.  
J'ai mis le pied dans la merde en sortant dans la rue, ce matin, ou… ?

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- Ça ne te surprend pas trop ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui devrait me surprendre… ?

\- Que je sorte avec des filles.

Law semble réfléchir à la question ; je sais qu'il ne va pas mettre longtemps à trouver les bons mots, il parle peu mais parle juste.  
Il a avoué avoir envie de moi en me voyant presque nue, mais ça ne me retire pas de l'idée qu'il aime les hommes. Ou, tout du moins, qu'il n'aime pas les femmes sans limites.  
Ce serait quand même un bon exemple de fuite du sexe opposé, dans son cas comme dans le mien.  
Je hais mon père et je fuis l'amour des hommes, pour être certaine de me préserver de leurs attitudes.  
Law hait sa mère et il fuit l'amour des femmes, pour ne plus avoir à être rejeté ou déçu.  
Le raisonnement se tient, mais il a quelque chose de triste, au fond ; il signifie que, lui comme moi, on passe peut-être à côté de relations qui pourraient nous faire un bien fou, juste par excès de prudence.

\- Pas vraiment. Ton père t'a montré la pire facette des hommes. Tu te protèges, c'est… normal.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça vain ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu as du plaisir avec les femmes… ?

Je sens que je rougis, vu la chaleur de mes joues ; la question est polie mais plutôt crue, et ma gorge s'assèche.  
Curiosité à dix millions, au moins.  
C'est une controverse qui reste souvent dans un coin de ma tête, et qui revient à chaque fois que je m'interroge sur la nature de mes sentiments pour celle qui m'a attirée. Pas de je t'aime, ça, c'est clairement défini chez moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir quelque chose ; et quand ce « quelque chose » commence à prendre un peu trop de place, je claque la porte qu'il y a entre cette fille et moi.

Parce qu'aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui laisser l'opportunité de vous faire du mal. Et il est hors de question que je revive ça alors que j'ai choisi de mener une vie d'adulte faite des mes propres choix.  
Ne laisser le contrôle à personne d'autre que moi, c'est mon unique but.

\- … oui.

\- Toujours ?

\- Toujours plus qu'avec des hommes, souris-je.

\- Tu as… déjà tenté une relation, avec eux ?

Je secoue la tête, et Law ne me quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il semble réfléchir à la petite énigme sans queue ni tête que je viens de soulever.  
Je reconnais clairement ne pas toujours apprécier le plaisir avec d'autres femmes tout en accusant les hommes de ne pas pouvoir me satisfaire, alors que je n'ai laissé aucun d'entre eux m'approcher depuis que mon père a pris seul l'initiative d'user de mon corps à l'envi.

\- Tu devrais. Pour te forger une opinion définitive.

\- T'es volontaire ? raillé-je en lui tendant une perche incroyablement grossière.

\- Comme si j'allais mettre les pieds dans le plat, rétorque-t-il en me lançant une œillade très trafalgarienne. Je veux juste dire qu'en tant que femme de sciences, tu devrais étayer tes théories.

Lui, par contre, il a fait un bac littéraire avec mention.

\- Je prends note. Merci du conseil.

\- Je t'en prie. Je t'adresse la facture demain à la première heure.

Connard.

Je longe le quai vers la pénombre qui perd en densité, et aperçois la lueur de l'extérieur, un peu plus loin – déjà la sortie ? Hé bah putain, heureusement qu'on a pas payé et fait la queue pour ça… ! Ça m'aurait foutu les nerfs en pelote, y'a quoi, 50 mètres de rails à tout casser, et après, vas-y barre-toi et laisse la place pour les pigeons qui attendent leur tour… ?

Law m'emboîte le pas et on se retrouve à se cacher accroupis derrière les wagons, à scruter le parc désert pour voir s'il y a une trace du vigile zélé dans le coin, mais c'est visiblement désert.

Je me redresse et descends du manège pour rejoindre celui qui se dresse à quelques mètres de là – j'ai jamais su comment ça s'appelait. Le truc qu'on voit à la fin de Grease, avec des pièges à la con qui sont bien casse-gueule, même en talons, n'en déplaise à Sandy qui marche là-dessus comme si c'était pas fait pour vous envoyer les quatre fers en l'air dans le décor… Tu me diras, Dany serait là pour la rattraper avec son corps d'athlète, alors que moi, j'ai Law et son 36 fillette : je suis sûre que je pèse au moins le même poids que lui.

\- Ça te tente ?

\- C'est toujours moins ridicule que s'asseoir dans des auto-tamponneuses immobiles…, murmure-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est pas faux.

Je monte les marches qui mènent à l'entrée, passe sous les chaînes et passe le premier tambour qui commence à osciller sur lui-même ; je dérape et m'éclate de tout mon long dans un bruit sonore, qui se répercute en écho partout autour de nous.  
...oups.

Law se plaque une main sur le visage, consterné ; il a même pas la force de se foutre de ma gueule, et je lui en suis reconnaissante – pour l'instant, hein, parce que je sens qu'à retardement, y'a moyen qu'il soit bien, bien, bien odieux…  
Il me tend son autre main que j'attrape pour me relever, et on s'engouffre dans l'attraction pour passer sur un tapis roulant que je traverse en me cramponnant à mon partenaire, ne manquant pas de lui broyer les doigts au passage, pour lui rappeler de ne pas se payer ma tête plus que nécessaire.

Ne pas se payer ma tête tout court, en fait.

\- … Bonney… ? murmure-t-il.

\- _Yes_ … ?

\- … je suis… content qu'on ait enterré la hache de guerre, toi et moi.

Je me fige dans une position qui n'a rien d'élégant – à savoir, une jambe en l'air pour passer par-dessus un obstacle un iota trop haut pour moi – et lui jette un regard incertain.

Law n'a pas l'air embarrassé, juste… hésitant. Il doute encore de la profondeur à laquelle la hache est enterrée, visiblement, mais rien de plus ; une estimation raisonnable, je dois en convenir.

À dire vrai, je partage sa pensée.

C'était usant de lui faire la gueule. J'ai préféré, et de loin, les rires qu'on a pu partager et les instants paisibles passés ensemble, que ce soit à la pizzeria ou pendant des séances de pose silencieuses.

\- Moi aussi. Même si t'es un petit con insupportable.

\- … c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? sourit Law, l'air joueur.

C'est encore une question qui vaut son pesant d'or.

Qu'est-ce que je pense réellement de Trafalgar Law… ?  
.

 ** _« Une petite sincérité est une chose dangereuse,  
et une grande sincérité est absolument fatale. »  
Oscar Wilde, Le Critique en tant qu'artiste_**

* * *

 ** _À vendredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de l'arc !  
_**


	17. Les lois de l'attraction III

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'arc ! Je suppose que la fin va vous agacer (... j'espère qu'elle le fera, en tout cas :D), mais je suppose qu'elle fera au moins plaisir à Favoria... Mademoiselle, tu prônais les cliffhangers ? En voilà un ! Ça faisait une paye que je n'en avais pas fait, haha._**

 ** _BREF._**

 ** _Je retrouve les guests en bas, vous souhaite une excellente lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Parmi les cinq sens, la vue, l'ouïe et l'odorat connaissent moins d'interdits  
que le toucher et le goût. »  
Léonard de Vinci_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- Qu'est-ce que je pense réellement de toi ?

\- C'est open-bar pour toi, je suis toute ouïe, précise-t-il.

Me donner carte blanche pour être d'une franchise totale, ça relève du suicide, mais ça, il ne le sait pas encore ; je crois que même Zoro ne s'est jamais laissé tenter par une mise à mort de ce genre. Techniquement, Law ne traîne pas avec moi, il est un novice dans le sujet des relations-avec-Jewelry-Bonney, mais il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne un jour ou l'autre.

Mais moi, dans quelle mesure est-ce que je peux être sincère avec lui ? On a tous un amour-propre, j'apprécie assez que les gens ménagent le mien. Après, s'ils sont aussi fous que Law, j'estime que c'est une invitation à se faire taper sur les doigts…

Mais quel revers cette question peut-elle avoir, au fond ? Est-ce que _lui_ prendra ça pour une invitation à être excessivement franc ? J'imagine assez la note salée des reproches qu'il aura à me servir, et franchement, ce plat-là, je vais le trouver trop épicé pour moi, j'en suis certaine, parce que sans être susceptible, je suis tatillonne et je pense que j'admettrai difficilement la critique si je ne l'ai pas initiée moi-même.

\- … je pense que tu es un emmerdeur de première.

\- C'est tout ? Je suis déçu. J'aimerais tout entendre.

\- Law, je-

\- Tout, Bonney. Le bon, comme le mauvais. De A à Z.

J'en ai absolument aucune envie, parce que j'ai peur que ma vieille rancœur ne prenne le dessus et que mes mots dépassent ma pensée. J'ai peur de partir et de ne pas pouvoir faire machine arrière.

J'ai peur de lui faire du mal plus qu'il n'a déjà souffert par le passé, et je ne me sens pas d'endosser le rôle du monstre quand c'est celui que je cherche à tout prix à éviter.

Pour des dizaines de raisons similaires, j'ai envie de fuir, mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité. Et puis, impression ou non, je pense que Law est de ces hommes aptes à recevoir un jugement et à faire le tri dans ce qu'ils jugent pertinent et arbitraire ou simplement basé sur le ressenti personnel de la personne émettant l'avis plus ou moins partial.

Par où commencer, hein… ? Ce n'est pas évident de devoir tout lâcher sur une personne, d'autant plus quand elle vous fait face avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Je peux pas le faire façon entretien d'embauche de base avec défauts et qualités, et je peux pas non plus parler de lui comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours.

Il faut que j'aborde la question sous un autre angle, et quoi de mieux que de simplement lui donner _ma_ version de notre rencontre… ? Ce premier instant où nos vies se sont croisées, de mon propre point de vue. Ce que j'ai pensé, ressenti, exprimé ou tut.

\- Quand… t'es rentré dans l'atelier de Thatch… je t'ai trouvé… parfait.

Law s'adosse au mur de mousse et ses yeux gris, qui reflètent l'éclat de la lune, se plongent dans les miens ; j'y lis… de l'amusement, une pointe d'appréhension, et un manque d'assurance effarant. Il doute énormément, que ce soit de moi ou de lui, je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose flanche, dans son regard.

\- Sur tous les plans. D'un point de vue plastique, t'es… sûrement le mec le plus beau que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, confessé-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Mouvement défensif, je suis persuadée que Law le sait ; il est assez intelligent et observateur pour avoir appris le langage du corps, et ce qui est fair-play chez lui, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas à biaiser le sien.

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te dessiner, parce que je voulais rendre justice à ton corps, et faire quelque chose dont j'aurais pu être fière. C'était pas le dessin le plus réussi de la classe, j'en suis sûre, mais j'avais fait de mon mieux dans le temps imparti. Et puis, pour des raisons que je n'ai pas saisies, sur l'instant, tu m'as choisie pour être mon modèle. Et je t'ai trouvé… laid et suffisant. Arrogant. Fils-à-papa et tête à claques.

Open-bar.

Au sens figuré, situation où l'on a tout à volonté, sous-entendu dont on abuse parfois.

Je vais user et abuser de ce droit, puisque c'est sûrement la dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de m'ouvrir à ce point à Law. Parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il accepte de me voir aussi souvent qu'il a l'air de se le projeter, avec tout ce que j'ai à lui lancer.

Et pourtant, il ne bronche pas. Pas encore, je pense, mais à cet instant il ne dit rien, et se contente de m'écouter.

\- Tu foutais mes plans en l'air, et je t'ai pris pour un môme pourri-gâté qui avait fait un caprice de plus et qui avait eu ce qu'il désirait. Tu m'avais imposé quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, et j'ai voulu te faire payer ma frustration et ma colère. J'avais… peut-être raison de me défendre, mais j'aurais dû le faire différemment. Au lieu de ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai pris plaisir à penser que je te faisais de la peine, et je voyais que mon comportement t'affectait, alors je ne cherchais pas plus loin et je continuais mon jeu.

Law se mordille la lèvre, ses prunelles se détournent un instant de mon visage et glissent jusqu'à mes pieds – je suis si nerveuse que je bats la mesure de mon talon. Ça doit être horriblement agaçant, et surtout, c'est un indice sonore pour le gardien s'il lui prend l'envie de revenir, au cas où il aurait entendu le bruit de l'atterrissage forcé de mes fesses d'hippopotame dans la roue de tout à l'heure.

\- … tu t'es défendu, toi aussi, et finalement j'ai baissé les bras, parce que je voyais bien que… ma méchanceté gratuite n'agissait pas sur toi comme je l'espérais. Tu m'as aidée, pour ma composition en allemand, et j'ai commencé à te trouver un peu plus sympa. Prévenant. Galant, tu n'as pas été élevé chez les cochons, ça se voit. Et puis, à ce que tu m'as dit et vu comment tu te comportes, je suis sûre que ton père adore les femmes.

Il sourit et acquiesce légèrement, tout en m'enjoignant de continuer d'un geste de la main – il tient vraiment à entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire, de toute évidence, et je me demande jusqu'où il est capable d'aller, dans l'écoute du portrait que je suis en train de lui dépeindre.

Son propre portrait.

\- Et… je crois que tu as eu droit à la vision la plus incongrue de ta soirée, la semaine dernière, achevé-je, la gorge nouée. Tu m'as ramenée chez moi et tu m'as écoutée. Tu m'as entendue sortir les saloperies qui ont… constitué ma vie pendant des années, tu ne m'as pas rejetée. T'aurais pu le faire, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. De la même manière que tu aurais pu me faire tout ce que tu voulais, je tenais même pas debout, alors j'aurais encore moins eu la force de t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était irresponsable de ma part, mais tu ne m'as pas servi de sermon. Tu as été… toi-même. Compréhensif. Factuel. Sans me juger. Et c'est là que j'ai _réellement_ commencé à croire que tu étais gay, souris-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur.

Il hausse un sourcil, surpris ; je lui donne un coup de coude et il lève les yeux au ciel en me rendant mon coup, visiblement pas décidé à se laisser faire.

Le silence revient, seulement troublé par le bruit de la ville un peu plus loin, le grincement des sièges des attractions qui se balancent, et le vent qui souffle entre les édifices.

\- … tu as vraiment une vision… personnelle des hommes. Pour toi… un garçon qui ne te touche pas quand bien même tu l'invites à le faire… est forcément homosexuel… ?

\- Mon hypocrisie me pousse à te dire oui, à 99%. Alors, effectivement, j'ai pas une folle expérience des hommes, mais j'ai pu en voir et en observer assez pour affirmer qu'il y a pas mal de déchets de l'humanité qui te mettent des mains sous la jupe même s'ils ne te connaissent ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Je parle d'un point de vue purement statistique, là.

\- Je vois ça. Mais maintenant que tu sais que j'ai des manières et que mon père m'a élevé dans le respect des femmes, malgré l'impair de ma mère… tu penses toujours que je suis gay ? tente-t-il, non sans un sourire.

\- Tu me poses une colle. T'es… très, très ouvert d'esprit. Au pire, tu es gay, au mieux tu es bi. Mais je suis sûre que t'es pas exclusivement branché nanas.

Il s'incline et je mime une petite danse de la victoire, avant de me rasseoir sur la toile cirée en attendant la réaction globale de mon partenaire ; il a tiqué sur son orientation sexuelle, mais n'a rien dit pour le reste. Dois-je le prendre comme un assentiment, ou a-t-il simplement remis les pendules à l'heure sur le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur ?

\- Démasqué, concède-t-il dans un sourire. Pour le reste… on va dire que je comprends un peu mieux certaines de tes réactions maintenant que j'ai ton ressenti complet. Qu'est-ce que tu sors de tout ça… ?

\- Que la beauté peut cacher des tas d'horreurs. Mais qu'elle peut réserver de bonnes surprises, aussi.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

La photo de mariage de mes parents.

Ma mère est magnifique, tout juste majeure, avec une robe à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les mariées de la saison ; elle rayonne, au bras de mon père, et je la sens heureuse, épanouie, pleine d'un bonheur tout neuf qu'elle pensait sûrement croquer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mon père est superbe, aussi, un homme exceptionnellement beau, viril et protecteur, l'ours qu'on imagine au cœur coulant et doux.

La photo de leur emménagement dans la maison.

Un couple tout sourire, qui vient de faire construire son petit nid douillet ; ma mère est enceinte de moi et même si elle a l'air fatiguée, elle resplendit, et sa joue pressée contre le torse de mon père qui l'enlace prouve qu'elle l'aime encore, même si quelques années se sont passées depuis leur mariage. Lui ne regarde pas l'objectif, il la regarde elle, avec un amour profond et sincère au fond des yeux, et un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres.

Je mets au défi quiconque de me prouver qu'à ce moment-là, on pouvait deviner que mon père, cet homme si parfait que toutes les filles enviaient à ma mère, allait battre sa femme sans pitié et prendre le lit de sa fille pour le lit conjugal.

Personne ne l'aurait deviné, _personne_ , et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à me méfier des apparences.

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors… au fond… tu te méfieras toujours de moi… ? hasarde-t-il en lissant son bouc d'un geste absent.

\- Toujours, oui. Et si j'te dis que j'en suis désolée, tu me crois ?

Il hoche la tête, et tend le bras pour replacer mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, caressant les boucles qui ornent le lobe de mon oreille.

Cette fois, l'impression de déjà-vu me donne le vertige, tant j'ai cette image en tête de Law passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, assis près de moi, mais dans un endroit sombre qui ne me dit d'abord absolument rien.

Je frissonne et ses doigts frôlent ma joue, avant de retourner à leur propriétaire.

\- … mais c'est pour toi que je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il. J'aime à penser… que le temps fera son œuvre. Que des hommes comme Zoro, ou encore le pizzaiolo que tu aimes tant, vont te montrer qu'on vaut beaucoup mieux que tout ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici. J'espère le faire aussi, à mon niveau, et être là pour… t'aider à passer définitivement au-dessus de ça. Parce que tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses.

\- Je sais. C'est le pari que j'ai pris, il n'est… sûrement pas parfait, c'est même certain, mais… il me rassure. Et, pour cette fois, je préfère avoir des regrets de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose, plutôt que des remords d'avoir fait un choix qui m'a emmenée dans une impasse.

\- C'est un très bon raisonnement, Bonney.

Bon, je ne sais pas, mais c'est le plus sensé qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour le moment ; comme dirait une saleté de chanteur du moment, « la vérité c'est que je m'auto-déteste, faut que je préserve tout ce qu'il me reste ».

Avec un soupir, je me redresse et passe l'obstacle du manège avec une grâce fortement relative, entendant Law me suivre quelques instants plus tard. Je passe une piscine de boules en plastique – pas faire de bruit, pas faire de bruit… – et passe encore par une succession de rouleaux immobiles une fois l'attraction éteinte pour sortir et me laisser glisser le long d'un toboggan, guettant le moment où Law va devoir passer par là pour le voir se ridiculiser à mort.

… l'enfoiré arrive par le côté, mains dans les poches, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- … c'est de la triche, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Qui a dit qu'il fallait suivre les règles ?

\- Tu es un anarchiste ? me moqué-je en m'éloignant vers l'attraction sobrement intitulée Palais des Glaces.

\- Non, parce que ça impliquerait d'être totalement sociable, et je ne suis pas pour le fédéralisme à grande échelle, réplique-t-il en me suivant en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit avec ses chaussures.

Je me retourne, les yeux écarquillés, et son propre regard se fait étonné.

\- … quoi ?

\- … c'était juste une blague, je pensais pas que t'allais réellement partir dans un débat politico-social…, soufflé-je.

\- … hum, ouais, désolé. Je manque de second degré, je crois.

\- … terriblement, mec.

\- Navré.

Je me demande s'il existe des sujets où Trafalgar Law sèche. Parce que bon, entre son admission en dernière année des Beaux-Arts avec l'art débuté « à la wanegain », son excellente connaissance du _Rotkäppchen_ de Grimm en version originale et sa culture sur les mouvements philosophiques du 19ème siècle, je doute qu'il soit aisé de le mettre en difficulté d'une quelconque manière.

Je trouverais bien un moyen…

Je monte sur le palier dudit Palais, en me demandant si lui aussi fait quatre mètres de long pour une durée approximative d'une minute trente. Nan, vraiment, c'est une très bonne chose que d'avoir grugé l'entrée de cette manière, parce que larguer 5 balles pour chaque truc de ce genre-là, c'est vraiment la loose. Carrément moins rentable que Disney, j'en suis sûre.

Je passe l'entrée, Law sur mes talons, et on entre dans la première galerie, nous dissimulant déjà aux regards depuis l'extérieur – si le vigile passe, il ne verra personne.

Il y a des veilleuses, aussi, ce qui nous permet de nous apercevoir sans avoir à allumer la lumière de nos portables. Truc auquel j'ai absolument pas pensé dans le train fantôme, ceci dit.

On arrive à une première intersection, et on se jauge du regard en silence.

\- … tu pars à gauche ? proposé-je.

\- Ne te perds pas, raille-t-il en passant derrière la première vitre.

Le décor interne a l'air plutôt pas mal, pour cette fois ; une alternance de vitres, de miroirs lisses, convexes et concaves, qui me font bientôt perdre tout repère spatial. J'essaye de jouer le jeu et de ne pas me guider avec les mains, et commence à déambuler dans les couloirs successivement vitrés ou jalonnés de miroirs.

Mon reflet se découpe en des dizaines de Jewelry différentes, petite, grande, ronde, mince, chacune m'accompagnant à chacun de mes pas ; du coin de l'œil, je repère un mouvement étranger à mes propres gestes et fais volte-face, et aperçois une silhouette noire passer, au loin – Law, je suppose, à travers un dédale de vitres. L'espace est forcément optimisé et on va finir par se croiser, ou tout du moins à évoluer côte-à-côte, séparés par un mur de verre.

Je reprends ma marche, et chaque miroir me donne la sensation d'être suivie, surtout dans cette pénombre où rien n'est vraiment à sa place ; c'est une impression plutôt malsaine, mais je relativise du mieux que je peux. J'ai 25 ans, c'est pas le moment de flancher comme si j'en avais vingt de moins.

Mes talons claquent sur le sol métallique, mais l'écho que j'entends au loin n'est pas celui que je produis – c'est sûrement les chaussures de ville de Law. Lui aussi marche lentement, mais je parie que c'est pour mieux regarder ce qu'il a autour de lui.

Alors que je progresse dans le labyrinthe, je repense à tout ce que je lui ai avoué tout à l'heure, et une chaleur se diffuse, brièvement, sur mes joues et mon cou ; je me rappelle pas avoir été si honnête avec un homme depuis… une sacrée paye. Je me rends compte que j'aurais pu nuancer pas mal de mes propos mais que je me suis contentée de déblatérer, en lui disant qu'il était le type le plus beau que j'avais vu dans ma vie. Et après, je prétends être lesbienne ?! Mon cul, ouais, si couverture il y a eu, elle a été complètement grillée à l'instant où j'ai avoué que son corps me plaisait.

Et en plus de tout ça, Law a soulevé _la_ question piège qui fâche, à laquelle je suis moi-même incapable de répondre alors qu'elle me concerne pourtant intimement : est-ce que j'ai du plaisir avec les femmes… ?

Dire oui ne serait pas mentir, dire toujours serait exagérer.

J'aime les filles, ça, c'est un fait, leurs corps me plaisent et même sans l'ordure qu'était mon père, je pense qu'elles m'auraient attirée aussi, sûrement l'histoire de quelques nuits, ou d'une relation suivie sur un court terme. En revanche, s'il n'y avait pas eu mon père, je suis certaine que j'aurais aimé les hommes, sans hésitation. Et même aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est simplement que je les fuis.

Je tressaille quand un coup résonne doucement derrière moi et me retourne pour fusiller Law du regard ; cette baleine se marre et je lui fais un doigt, histoire de bien lui faire passer le message, avant de reprendre ma progression d'un pas moins léger. Il m'a fait peur, ce bouffon… !

Il ne tarde pas à me rattraper et laisse sa main courir sur la vitre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en se maintenant à ma hauteur sans me quitter du regard.

\- T'es con ! m'exclamé-je, à voix basse. Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses… !

\- Désolé. C'était trop tentant.

\- Bah tiens. Attends un peu que nos couloirs se rejoignent, je vais te mettre une misère, mon gars… !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, murmure-t-il, provocant.

Je lui adresse la plus belle grimace de mon répertoire – je vous assure, vous ne voulez pas voir ça – et presse l'allure, mes mains touchant les vitres ci et là, pour tenter de trouver une prochaine intersection qui pourrait potentiellement rejoindre le chemin de Law ; nos couloirs s'éloignent, mais on ne se quitte pas des yeux, alors que lui-même marche plus vite, son sourire fourbe toujours collé à son visage : Dieu que j'ai envie de le gifler. Saleté d'insolent.

Il perd rien pour attendre, celui-là.

Finalement, j'arrive à un nouveau carrefour, et je décide de prendre à bâbord toute, courant presque le long des parois alors que je vois avec frustration mon chemin s'éloigner du sien : au pire, je l'aurai à la sortie, ce petit con.

\- Dommage, me nargue Law en me faisant coucou, de loin. On se retrouve dans une heure…

Sa voix me parvient d'une manière bien différente de tout à l'heure, quand on était encore séparés par des vitres ; concrètement, je suis plus loin, mais la façon dont je l'entends donne l'impression qu'il est tout près. D'un strict point de vue physique, ça veut certainement dire que lui et moi nous nous trouvons dans la même allée.

… hé hé…

Je continue sur ma lancée sans rebrousser chemin et je vois que je me rapproche de plus en plus, et lui-même a l'air de comprendre que nos routes vont se croiser plus tôt qu'il ne le pense. Il tourne les talons et s'enfuit, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le cœur du labyrinthe, mais il est hors de question que je perde sa trace maintenant… !

\- Tu peux toujours courir ! m'écrié-je. Je t'aurai quand même, Law… !

J'entends son rire – un vrai rire, et c'est quelque chose d'assez rare pour être souligné, avec Trafalgar Law ; finalement, j'arrive à bifurquer dans le corridor que je soupçonne d'être le même que le sien, et j'accélère dans l'espace exigu pour le rattraper une bonne fois pour toutes. Le chemin n'est pas en ligne droite mais, étrangement, j'ai passé assez de temps à courir pour échapper à mon père dans la maison pour ne pas me laisser impressionner par des changements de direction comme ceux que je suis forcée de faire à cet instant.

Law, par contre, avec la quantité de clopes qu'il fume, je lui laisse pas cinq minutes avant de commencer à respirer comme un soufflet de forge…

J'aperçois, au loin, sa silhouette tourner en rond, tâtonnant ci et là sur les vitres, et le sentiment de victoire s'empare de moi : une impasse. Il est cuit. Il se retourne et j'ai l'impression de voir Titi coincé dans un coin avec Grosminet – c'est moi, Sylvestre – qui s'apprête à le dévorer.

Ce que je n'anticipe pas, c'est la paroi de verre que je ramasse de plein fouet dans un fracas sonore, et qui me propulse en arrière dans une absence d'élégance mortellement embarrassante.

Le plus gros piège des palais de glaces.

… je croyais le suivre et j'y étais pas du tout, en fait.

OK.

J'ai envie de mourir de honte, là.

Law est mort de rire, appuyé contre une des vitres, et je crois même voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, alors qu'il n'essaye pas un seul instant de reprendre le contrôle sur son fou rire.

Je l'assassine du regard et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire, car ses éclats de rire redoublent d'intensité – si le gardien nous trouve pas, c'est vraiment qu'il est parti se paumer très, très, très loin.

\- C'est pas drôle ! braillé-je en me redressant tant bien que mal, encore sonnée.

\- Oh si ! ricane-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça, tu sais… ?!

\- Ça m'étonne pas, t'es tellement austère et coincé du derche.

\- Merci du compliment, glousse-t-il en s'éloignant à reculons dans son propre couloir, disparaissant peu à peu dans le dédale des vitres.

Je fais demi-tour en pestant contre moi-même, les concepteurs de ces horreurs, les gothiques arrogants et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, et change à nouveau de direction en espérant vite remettre la main sur Monsieur Bataille Navale, histoire de lui faire passer le goût de la plaisanterie.

… je dis pas que c'était pas marrant, c'est juste extrêmement humiliant. Ahem.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'erre là-dedans, mais j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Et comme vitres et miroirs se ressemblent tous, je n'ai aucun repère possible. Ça ne m'effraie pas, mais j'ai juste pas envie de mettre des heures à sortir de là, et surtout, au fond de moi, j'ai la sensation stupide que Law va se barrer et me laisser en plan. Je sais, c'est con, et je le vois mal faire ça après tout son beau discours, surtout qu'on se verra inévitablement pour les séances de dessin et dans les couloirs de l'école, mais… je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette idée de la tête.

OK, pause, j'suis claquée.

Je soupire et m'assois en plein milieu du couloir, adossée à un miroir le plus confortablement possible, ramenant mes genoux contre moi pour y poser mon front. J'arrivais pas à dormir, cette nuit, mais on dirait que le sommeil a décidé de revenir, et de revenir _maintenant_.

Fait chier.

\- … Bonney… ? lance une voix sur ma droite.

Oh, tiens, regardez qui se pointe…

Je tourne la tête et adresse un sourire fatigué à Law accroupi près de moi ; je tends le bras et prends sa veste entre mes doigts, avant de fredonner un jingle cliché de jeu vidéo.

\- … ta-da da daaam. Attrapé, murmuré-je. Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit.

\- Debout, Link, on a encore du chemin à faire avant de trouver la sortie du Palais de l'Est, sourit-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Je vacille sur mes talons et il me maintient un peu plus fortement, serrée contre lui.

Je sens ses muscles secs contre mon corps, et il a une poigne étonnamment ferme pour quelqu'un d'aussi mince. Lui péter une rotule, même à coup de chevalet, ne serait peut-être pas aussi évident, tout compte fait.

\- C'toi, Zelda, alors… ? contré-je en me redressant complètement.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…

\- Ça te dirait, un coup de Master Sword dans la tête… ? tenté-je.

Je relève la tête pour jauger sa réaction à une ultime provocation et me fige en sentant une de ses mains empaumer ma joue ; elle est froide sur ma peau chaude, et son toucher m'arrache un long, très long frisson.

Rien ne m'empêche de le repousser. De lui casser le nez d'un bon coup de coude, aussi, si j'en ai envie, rien que pour oser me toucher comme il le fait. C'est très intime, toucher le visage de quelqu'un, et je suis persuadée qu'il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

De la même manière que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Law, lui n'est pas amoureux de moi, ma main à couper pour ça. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir… certains besoins. Certaines envies. Que je ne peux absolument pas lui reprocher.

Son pouce caresse ma bouche et ses yeux gris me contemplent, en silence – son sourire n'est plus là, et c'est ce même Trafalgar Law sérieux que j'ai toujours connu que je retrouve à cet instant.

En temps normal, quand quelqu'un se comporte de manière si… familière, avec moi, je me transforme en statue de pierre ; immobile et froide, et en général l'importun comprend très vite le message.

En ce moment, je sais que je ne suis rien de tout ça.

Parce que, bizarrement, j'ai confiance en Law. Son bras passé sur ma taille ne m'écrase pas, et sa main sur ma joue ne me retient pas ; c'est… presque une invitation, que j'hésite encore à accepter.

Je dois apprendre à lâcher prise.  
Et si ce n'est ni avec Zoro, ni avec Sanji, ni avec Basil, parce qu'ils sont mes meilleurs amis et que je ne pourrai pas faire ça…  
… autant que ce soit avec un homme qui ne veut rien de plus que notre bien à tous les deux… non… ?

\- … si tu me frappes, ne le fais pas trop fort, d'accord… ? chuchote-t-il.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de la réponse, et son souffle balaye mon menton alors qu'il se penche sur moi.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Mais il y a longtemps que j'ai appris qu'on ne doit jamais_**  
 ** _essayer de revenir en arrière. La vie est comme une rue à sens unique,_**  
 ** _n'est-ce pas ?... »_**

 _ **Agatha Christie , À l'hôtel Bertram**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux guests :_**

 _Ayako : Hey ! Pas de problème, les études avant tout ! Oh, c'est dommage, c'est vrai, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à voir niveau cosplay, c'était à 30% rempli de Joker/H. Quinn... il y avait quelques cosplay très travaillés et impressionnants, mais moins que l'an dernier, je trouve...  
Oui, le lieu porte à la confession, c'est l'avantage du "huis-clos", ça limite les imprévus extérieurs...  
Concernant la réaction de Law par rapport à Bonney, c'est un peu plus complexe que ça, en réalité, disons qu'il était déjà au courant mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'exprime de manière si radicale.  
Salutations également, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Merci pour ta review entre 2 valises ;)_

* * *

 ** _Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances, et à bientôt en janvier pour la reprise de la publication ! :)_**


	18. Embarras

**_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année ont été bonnes, et/ou que vous avez pu mettre à contribution votre temps libre à vos hobbies (si temps libre vous avez eu). Sinon, hé bien, vivement les prochaines vacances, vous avez tout mon soutien !_**

 ** _Pour la reprise, je vous donne un chapitre relax, pas de fin pourrie, tout en douceur pour commencer 2017...  
Courage, il vous reste un peu moins de 30 chapitre à tenir avant la fin ! Fufufu~_**

 ** _Je vous embrasse, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Nous passons notre vie à désirer, à désirer surtout ce qui nous fuit  
et qui ne nous parait désirable que pour cette seule raison. __»  
Jean Simard, Félix_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Surtout, surtout...

... de la discrétion.

Tirant ma capuche sur ma tête, je presse le pas dans les couloirs en jetant des coups d'œil sous mes cheveux, fixant à droite et à gauche les files d'élèves qui se pressent entre les salles de cours. Zoro est déjà arrivé et me garde une place, près de lui, et je n'ai plus qu'à tracer jusqu'à l'atelier et y poser mes fesses, pour ne surtout plus en bouger jusqu'à midi, où j'irai m'enfermer dans mon casier.

Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, ça, le casier.  
Quoique.  
Il est juste à côté de celui de Law, et je suis sûre qu'il va être capable de cogner à la porte juste pour vérifier que je ne suis pas là-dedans.

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop de tout ça maintenant : je trouverai bien un endroit pour me planquer à la face du monde, c'est pas les endroits qui manquent, ici. Et, mon enfance oblige, je suis devenue une pro du cache-cache.

L'objectif d'aujourd'hui est on ne peut plus simple ; éviter la cible et mettre tout en œuvre pour rester un minimum de temps dans les corridors, pour être à l'abri de ladite cible qui est aussi sniper à ses heures perdues.  
Ouais, parce que Law a le regard vraiment perçant.  
Et ce matin, il est à la fois chasseur et proie, tout comme moi.

En toute logique, il doit être en train de me chercher dans les couloirs, de la même manière que je le fais, mais sûrement pour des raisons diamétralement opposées ; là où Law veut me trouver pour me parler de ce qu'on a fait et éclaircir nos rôles et responsabilités communes, je veux le trouver pour mieux me dissimuler en étant sûre qu'il ne me mettra pas la main dessus.  
Mouais, c'est pas très mature tout ça, mais c'est la seule option que me propose mon cerveau, parce que j'ai eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je suis arrivée à une impasse à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de démêler le sac de nœuds dans ma tête.

C'était déjà… tellement bizarre, après… !  
Un silence lourd et… oppressant.  
On a retrouvé la sortie du labyrinthe, on est sortis du parc sans croiser ce crétin de vigile, et on s'est retrouvés au bord du fleuve, tout ça sans échanger le moindre mot pendant plus d'une heure complète. Je crois que, hormis pendant les premières séances de pose où je l'envoyais royalement chier, je n'avais pas passé un temps si long à ses côtés sans lui adresser la parole.  
C'est même pas que j'étais gênée, c'était au-delà de ça, j'avais largement passé le cap du rougissement et du « Je-sais-pas-où-me-mettre », j'avais carrément envie de me laisser tomber dans le fleuve, si possible avec les pieds lestés au maximum, pour ne pas être capable de remonter à la surface.

M'arrêtant au pied de l'escalier, je scrute le couloir principal, les yeux plissés, avant de tracer pour traverser la grande artère et me noyer dans la masse, rasant les murs et les casiers pour être plus certaine de trouver une échappatoire en cas de débarquement ennemi impromptu, mais je ne vois aucune tête connue _a priori_. M'enfin, je mesure pas plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, alors ma vision au-dessus de la foule est relativement limitée, d'autant que Law domine toujours les foules d'une bonne tête et demi, à l'œil, et qu'il est capable de repérer n'importe qui même de loin – pratique de fréquenter un physionomiste, mais chiant quand on veut lui échapper. D'où la capuche large.  
J'ai pensé à un bonnet, mais il les a déjà tous vus, et ça ne cacherait pas mon piercing ; au moins, le sweat que je porte était à Sanji et je ne le garde que pour l'appartement, pas pour sortir. Je suis sûre qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas.

… je sais que c'est loin d'être fair-play, ce que je fais, mais je n'ai pas eu assez du reste de la nuit pour réfléchir convenablement à ce que j'allais faire, dire, décider.

Law m'a simplement murmuré de passer une bonne nuit avant de partir, non sans avoir touché une dernière fois mon visage et posé un baiser sur mon front – je m'attendais au déjà-vu et il m'a moins surpris que l'autre plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de devoir lutter pour ne pas lui hurler que nos anciennes vies étaient au moins aussi pénibles que lui.  
Ce qui, tout le monde en convient, aurait été particulièrement stupide et dénué de sens, et n'aurait pas contribué à rassurer Law sur l'état mental de la nana qu'il venait de draguer ouvertement entre deux vitres d'un labyrinthe de miroirs.

Chelou, comme type, mais Law est assez décalé pour que ça ne paraisse même pas incongru, comme endroit, et presque raccord au personnage.  
J'aperçois ma salle de classe et je bouscule les tortues du matin – ah, pardon pour le café, mec – pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, où je me sens aussitôt en sécurité, comme si j'étais Bip-Bip et que j'étais perchée si loin que Vil Coyote ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre, même avec la meilleure fusée ACME possible. Je m'installe à la place restée vide, près de Zoro, et tressaille quand la porte claque derrière moi pour signifier que le prof vient juste de rentrer derrière moi.

Ça, c'est du timing…  
Je rabats ma capuche et Sanji susurre à Zoro que, ce matin, plutôt que de mettre la veste que Zoro m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire, j'ai préféré mettre son pull _à lui_ et que ça veut tout dire, et leur joute verbale démarre sur ces entrefaites.

Pôle numérique, aujourd'hui, on va jacter sur le book de photos que l'on doit produire pour le mois prochain et c'est exactement ce sur quoi je planche le plus en ce moment, hors des moments de pose avec Law – oh, mon Dieu, rien que de penser à l'embarras que je vais avoir à être seule avec lui pendant un temps aussi long sans savoir quoi dire, ça me colle des palpitations.  
En plus, c'est vraiment manque de bol, parce que c'est un cours théorique aujourd'hui et je vais avoir un mal fou à me concentrer si je n'ai pas les mains un minimum occupées. Ça laisse l'opportunité à mon cerveau de faire ce qu'il veut et de ne pas du tout écouter les explications du prof, préférant largement se perdre sur des sujets qu'il juge beaucoup plus intéressants, à savoir Trafalgar Law.

Une humoriste a dit qu'en amour, les femmes avaient douze ans à vie, des couettes et tout ce qui va avec, et force m'est d'admettre que c'est globalement ce qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment. Le cœur qui bat, les rougissements, tous ces trucs terriblement ridicules qui montrent bien que quelqu'un ne vous laisse pas indifférent ; et je me sens comme une gamine qui a donné son premier baiser et qui… meurt d'envie de recommencer.

Ça, ça m'emmerde.

Plus que le reste.

J'aurais pu prendre ce baiser pour ce qu'il était : un bon moment.

Mais forcément, il faut que je vienne tout compliquer, et je suis là, à en vouloir toujours plus tout en ayant la possibilité de fuir dès que je le veux, mais je sais pertinemment que les relations ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. La preuve, mes ex : utiles quand j'ai envie de baiser et de rire, mais bonnes à jeter quand elles me parlent vie commune et projets de couple.

\- En général, on effectue un _bracketing_ sur l'exposition d'une photo, bien qu'il existe d'autres types de _bracketing_ , comme sur la balance des blancs ou-

Je note mécaniquement ce que la prof nous explique à grand renfort de schémas, ne prêtant qu'une oreille vaguement relative à tout ce qu'elle peut débiter, fixant le tableau sans vraiment le voir ; Zoro me secoue d'un bon coup de genou en me demandant d'atterrir, mais je suis vraiment branchée sur une autre longueur d'ondes. Ce cours-là est fichu pour moi, je suis bonne pour le potasser une fois rentrée, mais je n'arrive pas à réfléchir plus que ça pour le moment, tant pis pour la paperasse de la journée.

Mon portable est resté silencieux, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser.

Law n'a peut-être pas jugé utile de me harceler de bon matin ; il ne m'a même pas proposé de le rejoindre quelque part pour en parler, même si au fond, ça m'arrange. Peut-être que, pour lui, tout ceci ne signifie rien, ou peut-être estime-t-il que nous en parlerons bien à un moment donné, et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me mette la main au collet pour me mettre devant le fait accompli. M'enfin, je pense aussi qu'il a un peu plus de délicatesse que ça et qu'il n'est pas idiot au point de me forcer à justifier mon silence et mes esquives.

\- Tu parles toute seule, souffle Zoro en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux. Qui fait quoi au collet de qui… ?

\- Un film qui m'a pris la tête hier soir, et j'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, répliqué-je en tentant de masquer mon agacement.

\- Ça parlait de quoi ?

Oh, misère de misère…

\- Un mec embrasse une fille et après ils se parlent plus, et elle sait pas comment réagir.

\- … tu regardes trop de trucs de meufs, conclut Zoro en haussant un sourcil. C'est quoi le titre de ta bouse ?

\- M'rappelle plus.

Ne pas avoir l'air vexée, ne pas avoir l'air vexée… C'est l'histoire de ma vie, et c'est une bouse.  
Charmante façon de résumer la situation dans laquelle je suis…

Mordillant mon ongle, je regarde par la fenêtre vers la cour intérieure, où les dernières années sont en train de partir vers les ateliers de dessin, dans l'aile nord. Je reconnais les trois clampins qui suivent Law comme son ombre, entre le géant et les deux sbires à bonnet, et aperçois les cheveux noirs de mon modèle qui marche devant eux, mains dans les poches.  
J'ai une chance énorme, il sera pas dans mon périmètre immédiat une fois sortie de classe, et je vais devoir en profiter pour aller me trouver une bonne planque.  
L'escalier du niveau désaffecté, c'est pas la peine, il connait l'endroit et il va commencer par là s'il voit que je ne suis pas avec Zoro et Sanji.

… ou alors, le bon plan, c'est ça : coller le train à mes deux acolytes. Law fait preuve de beaucoup de subtilités, et il ne viendra pas squatter à notre table pour parler de trucs embarrassants comme sa langue dans ma bouche ou d'autres machins du genre.  
Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, ça.

\- Tu manges où, ce midi… ? marmonné-je à Zoro en le lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

\- Self avec Daz, Galdino, sûrement Kaku aussi, et Sanji. Tu te joins à nous… ?

Daz Bones et Galdino.  
« Bonjour, mon nom est Jewelry Bonney, et je vous remercie infiniment pour le trophée de la Poisse Intersidérale que vous venez de me remettre. »  
Ils sont dans la classe de Law et de ses potes.  
Ce qui signifie qu'on va quitter plus tôt, et que Zoro et Sanji vont aller les rejoindre. Direct dans la gueule du loup, parce que là, Law pourra très poliment demander devant toute la classe s'il peut me parler cinq minutes, et je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que ça n'est pas possible. Je suis censée bien m'entendre avec lui, c'est pas pour tout faire foirer en public...

\- J'pensais qu'on mangerait seuls, souris-je hypocritement. Mais si c'est grand comité j'préfère manger un truc en bouquinant.

\- Demain midi, juste toi et moi, ça te va… ?

C'est _aujourd'hui_ que j'ai besoin d'être seule avec lui, mais je vais pas commencer à faire un caca nerveux, j'ai plus l'âge de faire ça.  
Dommage.

\- ... ouais, ça me va.

\- ... ils t'aiment bien, les gars, argumente-t-il.

\- Moi aussi j'les aime bien, rétorqué-je, sur la défensive. Mais... c'est juste que... t'sais, je...

\- Je sais.

Il presse ma main, juste une seconde, et nos yeux se croisent.

Il sait, oui. Mieux que personne. Et c'est pour ça que je déteste lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Zoro, c'est mon meilleur ami et le seul à qui je peux absolument tout dire, et d'un autre côté, Zoro n'aime pas Law. Je l'ai parfaitement compris, ça colle pas entre ces deux-là, et c'est pas la mer à boire, mais si je lui dis ce que j'ai fait, je suis bonne pour un sermon que je ne vais absolument pas vouloir entendre.

\- Roronoa, Jewelry, lance Viola depuis l'estrade en nous jetant un regard lourd. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas ? Les bécots, c'est hors de la classe.

Tout le monde ricane et j'arrache ma main à celle de Zoro, écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Pour sûre qu'elle a vu, cette nana voit tout, à croire qu'elle a les yeux qui se baladent partout où il faut et où il ne faut pas, surtout. Je détourne la tête et Zoro regarde ses chaussures en se grattant la tête, embarrassé – la prof attend que le calme soit revenu avant de reprendre le fil de son histoire, non sans nous surveiller d'un coup d'œil perçant.

Ça dure quatre heures complètes, cette torture, et j'ai hâte qu'on passe à la pratique la semaine prochaine, histoire d'avoir rapidement du concret pour débuter nos clichés avec notre modèle.  
Je ne sais pas encore qui je vais choisir, mais ça ne sera pas Law, ça, c'est certain ; je me sens pas de devoir lui demander ça alors que la situation risque d'être tendue pour les semaines à venir… Zoro et Sanji, c'est pas la peine, ils peuvent pas être sérieux plus d'une minute devant un objectif.

Oh, je vais bien finir par trouver, je ne m'en fais pas.

Une cloche sonne, dans le couloir, et la voix de l'enseignante résonne une dernière fois pour nous demander de ne pas oublier notre appareil lundi matin pour les premiers shootings – les chaises raclent, la porte s'ouvre et le flot d'élèves sort de la salle dans un brouhaha sonore, rejoignant celui de l'extérieur où le couloir bondé laisse circuler la masse des étudiants qui partent déjeuner.  
Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et suis Zoro à l'extérieur, Sanji sur les talons, en essayant de ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Viola – la honte, s'te plaît…

\- Ooooï ! lance une voix rocailleuse près de l'escalier. Zoro… !

Mon sang se glace quand je vois Daz faire de grands signes dans notre direction, alors que Zoro lui répond en fendant la foule avec Sanji.

\- Euh, on s'voit plus tard… ! clamé-je en me détournant pour remonter le courant en sens inverse, fébrile, esquivant les coups de sac et le reste en me frayant un chemin comme je peux à travers la masse.

\- Bonney, attends… ! s'exclame Zoro en se tendant vers moi.

Ils sont déjà là, et ça doit sûrement vouloir dire que Law est dans le coin ; rien sur mon portable, il n'a pas encore essayé de me joindre, avec un peu de bol il est déjà parti boulotter son riz avec ses servants, et je vais pouvoir me faufiler dans les premières toilettes pour filles qui se présenteront à moi – il ne viendra pas me chercher ici, il a un minimum d'amour-propre et de respect pour la gente féminine et le règlement intérieur.

La vague d'étudiants se calme, peu à peu, alors que je me dirige là d'où tout le monde vient ; je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir et la mini-Bonney sort son revolver pour se tirer une balle dans la bouche, s'écroulant dans sa paille en agonisant lentement.

Law est là, adossé au mur, bras croisés, et ses yeux gris soutiennent les miens sans ciller.

Trop tard.

Hé, franchement, si y'a un Guinness Record là-dessus, je veux bien tenter ma chance, parce que c'est au moins mythique, cette déveine.

\- Salut, Bonney, murmure-t-il.

\- ...

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort ; mon corps opte pour un signe de la main digne d'une attardée mentale, mais c'est tout ce que je peux produire pour le moment.

Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres et je reste plantée là, alors qu'il quitte son spot pour me rejoindre et me prendre par le coude – le geste est doux, et je le suis machinalement sous l'escalier, là où c'est trop étroit pour qu'il y ait un quelconque écho au cas où quelqu'un se pointerait dans le couloir ou tendrait l'oreille.

Pas bête.

Moi j'y aurais absolument pas pensé.

\- ... t'es... euh... t'es fâché... ? marmonné-je.

\- ... fâché ? Non, pourquoi ?

Excellente question.  
La mienne étant purement conditionnée par ma vie antérieure qui me rappelait que tout ce que je faisais était un faux pas aux yeux de mon père.  
Mais Law n'est _pas_ mon père, justement.

\- ... rien, c'était con, désolée.

\- ... je m'attendais à ce qu'on se voit ce matin sur le chemin, explique-t-il. Et je t'ai vue jouer les ninjas dans la cour et dans les couloirs, alors... j'ai compris que tu m'évitais.

Il m'a grillée en train de... ?

Oh, pitié, tuez-moi.

S'il vous plaît.

\- Tu regrettes ? lâche-t-il avec un air ultra-concerné qui serait presque flippant.

\- Non... ! enfin, oui, mais je... non, c'est pas ce que j'voulais dire, j'ai...

Je me frotte le visage en inspirant profondément, me laissant une poignée de secondes de répit pour organiser mes idées convenablement.  
Law attend mais fixe un point par-dessus mon épaule – sympa de sa part de ne pas me regarder avec une tête de merlan frit, j'ai moins la pression.

\- ... actuellement, Law, j'ai... deux problèmes, confessé-je en me triturant les doigts. D'un... t'embrasser, c'était... trop bizarre. J'veux dire, t'es... t'es très doué, c'est pas le soucis, hein, vraiment...

Je m'enfonce, là.

Je me frappe le front et grogne, avant de me gratter nerveusement l'avant-bras – une sale habitude que j'avais quand j'étais môme et que je pensais avoir perdue.

\- ... c'est juste que la sensation... c'était... j'ai aimé, et j'ai pas l'habitude de... Et de deux, j'ai... juste... peur que tu me demandes quelque chose que je pourrai pas te donner, lâché-je tout à trac.

Law acquiesce lentement, faisant sûrement le tri dans les phrases sans début ni fin que je viens de lui lancer, et a l'air de voir les choses sous un angle qu'il n'avait visiblement pas abordé dans un coin de sa tête.  
J'ai peur qu'il se soit fait des films pour rien.

\- ... je comprends, murmure-t-il en me contemplant, cette fois. On a déjà abordé la question, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose contre ton gré, il faut que... ce soit quelque chose que tu veuilles pleinement, c'est important pour moi.

J'hoche la tête et ses mains prennent les miennes, écartant mes doigts qui se charcutent à coups d'ongles pour caresser mes paumes de ses pouces, dans des cercles lents qui détendent mes doigts crispés.

\- À mes yeux une relation à sens unique n'a aucun sens, aucune valeur, poursuit-il en levant ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis un homme patient, Bonney, et si tu me dis que tu préfères y réfléchir et revenir vers moi plus tard, je n'aurai rien contre ça. Par contre...

Je me tends, alors qu'une lueur que je ne connais pas passe brièvement au fond de ses prunelles rivées sur moi.

\- ... toi et moi, on a passé l'âge de se comporter comme des adolescents, chuchote-t-il. On est deux adultes et je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec mes nerfs outre mesure.

\- Ouais, ça... je m'en doutais, marmonné-je en contemplant mes mains toujours dans les siennes. J'ai pas l'intention de faire la prude, c'est juste que... je suis pas bien sûre que ce que je fais et...

J'inspire, et c'est à mon tour de le fixer.

\- ... jure-moi de ne jamais m'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te le promets, Bonney.

\- ... je suis sérieuse, Law.

\- Tu crois qu'un coincé du derche comme moi est incapable de tenir une promesse solennelle... ?

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, même si je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire pour l'instant ; je vois le rire, dans ses yeux, mais son air grave indique qu'il ne plaisante qu'à moitié quand il prononce ces mots – il essaye de me persuader à tout prix que je peux lui faire confiance, et je pense que je peux lui accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute.  
Il n'a pas hurlé sous tous les toits qu'on s'était embrassés et rien que ça achève de me convaincre que Trafalgar Law n'est pas un vantard invétéré.

\- ... tu sais..., ajoute-t-il après un long silence, si jamais tu décides que toi et moi, on peut avoir l'opportunité de se voir autrement que dans le cadre de mes heures de pose... on pourrait très bien garder ça pour ces moments-là.

J'hausse un sourcil, pas certaine de le suivre.

\- Je sais que tu es pudique, sourit-il. Quoi qu'il se passe, on peut garder ça pour nous. Ne pas se fréquenter ici, ne se voir qu'en extérieur. Pour... garder ça privé. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que toi et moi, pas vrai... ?

\- ... ouais. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Ravi qu'elle te plaise. On se voit mardi pour la séance ?

Ton badin.  
Conversation mondaine.  
J'ai tellement envie de plus, avec lui, que chacune de nos séparations me laisse un arrière-goût atrocement amer dans la gorge.

\- Dix-neuf heures. Sois pas en retard.

\- Promis. Si tu as besoin... mon téléphone est toujours dans ma poche.

\- Mmn. Merci.

Il m'attire à lui, doucement, et je ferme les yeux quand il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour dégager mon front et y poser un baiser ; il hume mon parfum, je sens son sourire contre ma peau, et il me relâche en s'éloignant à reculons. Un dernier sourire, et il se détourne pour partir vers le réfectoire, où ses trois esclaves doivent l'attendre.

... OK, esclave c'est pas le terme le plus sympa qui soit, mais j'aurai bien le temps de leur trouver un autre pseudonyme une prochaine fois.

Je sors de notre cachette, prête à retourner voir ma bande pour faire _mea culpa_ , et un cri m'échappe quand je vois Zoro émerger de l'arrière de l'escalier, le regard sombre.  
Il était là depuis tout ce temps ?! Alors celle-là, il me l'avait jamais faite, encore... !

\- Putain mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! m'écrié-je, scandalisée qu'il ait pu écouter notre conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui ?

\- Tu m'as suivie, t'as vraiment que ça à foutre ! m'énervé-je en rajustant ma veste avec rage. Tu pouvais pas rester avec les autres ?!

\- Il t'a embrassée ?

\- Et alors ?! vociféré-je, furieuse. T'as un problème avec ça ?!

Ses yeux verts sont indéchiffrables, moi qui me targue souvent de réussir à décoder ses expressions, je suis à côté de mes pompes, là.

Je me sens... trahie. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas fait ça dans le but de m'espionner, qu'il s'est simplement inquiété de me voir partir comme ça précipitamment, mais il aurait eu dix fois le temps de m'appeler pendant notre trajet, et il est simplement resté là à… à écouter, à...

Je me rappelle de ce moment béni et maudit à la fois où Zoro est resté sous la pluie pour endurer avec moi, par le regard, ce que mon père m'a fait subir au vu et au su de tous.

Étrange de voir comment le même comportement dans deux situations dissemblables peut être vécu de manière bien différente.  
A l'époque, j'avais besoin d'aide, et maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas j'apprécierais assez que Zoro me fasse confiance pour prendre soin de moi-même.

\- Tu sais quoi ? ça regarde que-

\- Toi et lui, ouais, j'ai parfaitement entendu ce qu' _il_ a dit, grogne Zoro en prenant son sac posé à côté de lui. J'croyais que tu pouvais pas l'sentir… ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ça s'était arrangé après le bar, il-

\- Le prochain type qui va te ramasser ivre dans la rue et qui te mettra pas une main dans le jean, ça sera ton pote lui aussi ?

Je déglutis, et Zoro ferme les yeux, un bref instant, réalisant la portée de ses mots qui sous-entendent bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.  
Je ne vais pas commencer à lui en vouloir maintenant, mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire un choix entre mon amitié avec Zoro et celle, pourtant plus ambigüe, que j'ai avec Law.

\- ... je pensais que le jour où je laisserai un homme me toucher serait aussi satisfaisant pour toi que pour moi, Zoro.

\- Je le pensais aussi. Mais Law... tu devrais juste te trouver quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Tu... tu ne le connais même pas... ! m'exclamé-je, stupéfaite de le voir aussi buté. Va boire un verre avec lui, je sais pas, mais essaye au moins de le-

\- Quelqu'un de plus sain que ce mec, poursuit-il comme s'il n'avait même pas écouté mon argument.

\- Vous vous êtes frittés ?

\- Non. J'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il-

\- ... merci de me donner ton opinion dont je ne veux pas, et pour cette fois je vais me passer de tes conseils, Zoro.

Je reprends mes affaires et suis le même chemin que Law, qui me ramènera vers l'aile où aura lieu mon prochain cours de la journée, tout en songeant que pour l'après-midi, Zoro devra se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le réveiller au cas où il roupillerait.

À force de m'interdire les choses, je finis par les faire au centuple.  
Comme tout le monde.  
Avoir eu une enfance de merde ne m'empêche pas de rester une fille comme les autres sur bien des points, et mon esprit de contradiction me pousse au vice.  
Si Zoro est contre, c'est une bonne raison pour moi de longuement considérer la proposition de Law.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je sors sous le ciel maussade, fouillant dans mon trench pour en sortir une cigarette que je cale au coin de mes lèvres avant de l'allumer d'un coup de briquet.

D'un sourire, j'exhale la première bouffée et ferme les yeux, sentant s'étendre dans ma poitrine un timide sentiment de victoire, qui ne demande qu'à être arrosé d'essence.

 ** _« Il n'y a pas de premier amour absolu. A chaque étape de la vie correspond  
un nouvel amour, comme un nouvel élan. ___»  
_ Hugues Lagrange. Les adolescents, le sexe et l'amour (1999)_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _À la semaine prochaine pour la suite..._**


	19. Souvenirs

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _En mode lapin blanc, je déplore le retard pour le post... Pas moyen d'accéder à FF hier soir.  
Bon.  
Maintenant que cela est chose faite, 19ème chapitre, ça avance bien tout ça... Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours autant les bienvenues :)_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Quand on s'abandonne, on ne souffre pas.  
Quand on s'abandonne même à la tristesse, on ne souffre plus. »  
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- Tu peux te mettre de profil s'il te plaît… ?

\- Mmn, bien sûr.

Law se tourne sur le côté et se redresse, assis en tailleur sur le canapé de mon atelier ; je rapproche mon chevalet et mon tabouret et réajuste mes lunettes, avant de reprendre mon dessin sans un mot de plus.

C'est plutôt silencieux depuis le début de notre séance, qui a débuté il y a un petit peu plus d'une heure maintenant. On échange des regards, quelques légers sourires parfois, mais rien de bien construit. J'ai comme excuse d'être plutôt silencieuse quand je fais du tracé, alors ça ne met peut-être pas vraiment la puce à l'oreille de Monsieur Bataille Navale, mais il va bien finir par se rendre compte que malgré tous mes efforts, je suis toujours aussi empruntée en sa compagnie – je n'arrive pas à me détendre, alors que je n'ai aucune raison de stresser.

J'angoissais alors que je l'entendais monter les marches, tout à l'heure, en me demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait me saluer ; en m'embrassant sur la bouche ? avec une bise amicale ? une accolade virile ?

C'est Law qui a tranché en me donnant du « _fist bro_ », comme on en avait l'habitude jusqu'ici – ce début de normalité a fait descendre ma tension artérielle et c'est un peu plus sereine que je l'ai laissé entrer et qu'on s'est installés, lui prenant la pose et moi ajustant mon éclairage.

Depuis, c'est le calme plat, et je me demande combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer, comme ça. J'apprécie pas du tout cette ambiance, qui me fait me tortiller sur mon tabouret comme une gamine qui aurait la conscience trop lourde d'avoir mangé la mousse au chocolat qu'elle avait promis de ne pas toucher.

Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler… ?

\- Tu as passé un bon week-end ? murmure-t-il.

\- Plutôt calme. Le nez dans les livres de cours. Et toi ?

\- Je suis sorti avec des amis. Soirée mecs, rien que tu ne peux imaginer…

J'imagine Law en jogging, affalé dans un canapé, au milieu de gars en train de rire en écoutant de la musique hip-hop bien saturée avec bières, chips et pizza. J'ai aussi la version gothique, avec messe noire, sacrifice de poulet et tags de pentagrammes sur les murs, sans oublier le type « BCBG », pull rose, havano et classique sur gramophone, en train de glousser sur des private joke ultra-sélects à leur seule portée intellectuelle.

… je sais pas quelle image colle mieux, en fait, mais j'aimerais voter pour la soirée gothique, parce que les deux autres risqueraient de lui faire perdre du charisme à grande échelle ; quoique le coup de la bestiole égorgée au nom de Satan, ce soit pas top prestige…

J'ai un sourire pour moi-même, mais de là où il est, Law ne peut pas le voir ; et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'il risquerait de me poser une foule de questions pour justifier mon expression, et je me sens pas de lui expliquer à quel point mon esprit peut dériver loin si je ne lui mets pas la moindre bride.

\- Toujours partante pour un cinéma demain soir… ? tente-t-il après qu'un très long silence se soit réinstallé.

Hésitante, je ne réponds pas tout de suite, faisant mine d'être absorbée par mon dessin.

Je suppose qu'avec notre baiser, il y a eu un semblant de relation amorcée, et le cinéma, ça ressemble plus que jamais à un rendez-vous, non… ?

De base, j'avais des _a priori_ sur cette invitation, en me demandant si ce n'était pas un futur prétexte pour tenter un rapprochement dans le noir ; maintenant, mon cerveau mouline encore plus. Est-ce que Law tente ça pour me draguer plus ou moins ouvertement, comme une tentative classique d'approche et de séduction, ou est-ce qu'il ne veut me proposer une séance que pour partager un bon film avec moi et en faire le débriefing autour d'une table… ?

Je ne sais pas à quel point Law peut être calculateur. On l'est tous, un minimum, mais jusqu'où est-ce qu'il pense pousser le vice s'il escompte un résultat ?

\- … t'as une idée de film ?

\- J'ai plusieurs options. On n'aura qu'à choisir.

J'acquiesce, et nos regards se croisent.

\- … c'est un oui ? sourit-il.

\- Mmn. Tu voudras qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?

\- Je passerai te chercher. Dix-huit heures trente, c'est bon pour toi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, et je me cache à nouveau derrière mon chevalet.

J'en ai déjà les mains qui tremblent, c'est ridicule.

La gorge sèche, je m'efforce de me vider totalement la tête et de me concentrer uniquement sur mon projet, mais si je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je ne suis pas d'humeur à dessiner, ce soir. J'aurais dû annuler la séance avec Law et la reporter à un moment où je me serais sentie plus créative, surtout après la nuit d'enfer que j'ai passée hier, mais j'aurais eu l'impression de me dégonfler et ce sentiment aurait été plus insupportable encore que tout le reste.

\- … ça ne va pas… ? murmure Law, sourcil froncés.

\- Si, si. Juste un peu fatiguée, mentis-je en m'attardant sur le tracé de son ventre.

C'est ce que je préfère dessiner, chez Law ; son torse, les arêtes dures de son corps et les lignes encrées sur sa peau tannée. Je mets un soin tout particulier à travailler les ombres de ses muscles, qui ne sont pas le résultat d'une obstination à soulever de la fonte trois heures par jour, mais simplement les lignes naturelles d'une musculature sèche qui le rend terriblement attrayant.

Au moins, regarder mon modèle est mille fois plus agréable que repenser à ma dernière nuit – rien que d'y penser, mes yeux me brûlent.

\- … tu veux en parler… ?

\- De ma fatigue ?

\- … de tes cauchemars, chuchote-t-il.

 _Touchy_ , comme disent nos voisins transatlantiques.

J'ai déjà déblatéré l'essentiel de ma vie à Law, lors de ma dernière cuite publique, et je suis pas trop chaude à l'idée de recommencer tout ça en étant à jeun, sans l'alcool pour me désinhiber et me servir d'excuse pour ne pas avoir le moindre filtre à mon débit de parole.

En même temps… me confier à Zoro m'a toujours fait du bien, alors me confier à Law ne devrait pas avoir d'effet trop négatif, je suppose. Il m'a prouvé que je n'allais pas me retrouver avec tout mon linge sale déballé dans l'école.

\- … ça ne sera rien d'intéressant ni de constructif, tu sais.

\- Les rêves ne sont jamais anodins. Et toi mieux que personne tu devrais savoir que parler libère, tant l'esprit que le reste.

\- Peut-être, mais je…

J'inspire, profondément, et décale mon tabouret pour pouvoir lui faire pleinement face.

\- … Je t'ai déjà assez emmerdé comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- On n'emmerde jamais assez les gens qu'on _aime_ emmerder, sourit-il à voix basse.

Haha, très intelligent.

Me grattant la tête, je contemple la toile noircie de fusain en tentant de résumer au mieux ce que mes heures de sommeil ont pu m'apporter. C'est fou comme, malgré le temps qui passe, je reste aussi sensible à une scène des centaines et des centaines de fois rejouée.

\- Si tu insistes. J'ai… rêvé de mes parents. Pas en bien, mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop. Le nombre de souvenirs heureux ou… au moins plaisants est trop insignifiant pour que j'ai la chance d'avoir droit à une vieille image de mon passé. Ma mémoire n'aime pas se rappeler de ce qui est agréable, je pense.

\- La mémoire n'est ni une ennemie, ni une amie. Elle est ce que nous sommes. Ce que je vais te dire… ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est simplement un constat. Mais si tu passes ton temps à ressasser ce qui est mauvais, ta tête ne fera pas de miracle à ta place. Elle va… simplement te donner un aperçu en rêve de ce que tu traînes dans chaque coin de ton cerveau.

J'aimerais y faire quelque chose.

Vraiment.

Je voudrais pouvoir.

\- C'était… même pas réellement un rêve, tu comprends… ? Plus, un souvenir. J'étais à l'arrière de la voiture et quand je me suis vue dans le rétro, c'était moi, mais… beaucoup plus jeune. Y'avait mes parents à l'avant, ils se disputaient. Encore. J'ai compris que je rêvais mais… j'arrivais pas…

\- …à te réveiller, soupire Law sans me lâcher des yeux.

J'acquiesce et baisse les yeux vers mes pieds, en ayant du mal à supporter son regard.

Il n'y a pas de jugement mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise, parce qu'on s'approche d'un sujet que j'aime autant éviter.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on m'a dit à ce propos… ?

\- … dis-moi… ? propose-t-il.

\- Que si je me réveillais pas, c'est que je le voulais pas réellement. Que j'aimais être dans mon rêve.

\- Logique. Un peu trop, même.

\- J'ai jamais aimé que mon père me-

\- Je le sais, me coupe-t-il à voix basse. Ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont des idiots. Seulement… dans ton rêve… il y avait ta mère, ajoute-t-il après un silence.

C'est une raison déjà invoquée, qui me satisfait mais qui n'a peut-être, au fond, aucune valeur.

Quand mon père me frappe, ma mère n'est jamais loin. Et rien que pour avoir la chance de voir son visage dans mes songes, je suis prête à laisser mon père faire ce qu'il veut, pour peu de pouvoir l'approcher _elle_.

Me réveiller aussitôt le rêve débuté, cette nuit, c'aurait été me priver du profil arrière de ma mère, de ses cheveux blonds et de son regard dans son rétroviseur, ses yeux si clairs dont je me plais d'avoir hérité.

\- … et toi… ? tu rêves de ta mère, Law… ? risqué-je.

Il sourit – pas un sourire amusé, toutefois. Juste… terriblement triste et mélancolique.

\- … presque chaque nuit depuis que je suis en âge de rêver, chuchote-t-il comme on murmure un secret.

C'est quand même dingue, cette propension qu'on a à aimer ce qui nous fait souffrir.

Un psy m'a dit qu'au départ, l'affection qui nait de la victime pour l'agresseur vient simplement d'une stratégie profondément inconsciente de survie. Pour peu que mon père ait manifesté un minimum de douceur envers moi, je l'ai interprété comme quelque chose de réellement positif, dans ma tête d'enfant – je l'aimais et il m'aimait en retour, point. Les enfants sont simples dans leur façon d'aimer et je n'échappais pas à la règle.

J'avais ma mère, frappée tous les jours par mon père, qui ne partait pas et ne se plaignait pas ; ça m'a convaincue de ne rien dire, au début, puisque cette situation était normale à mes yeux.

Quand je n'obéissais pas, mon père mettait systématiquement ses menaces à exécution ; ça me confortait dans l'idée d'action/réaction : si j'étais sage, au début tout du moins, je souffrais beaucoup moins. Si je ne l'étais pas, c'était la raclée assurée. J'ai gardé de l'amour pour mon père car pour moi, les corrections que je prenais étaient méritées. Je le trouvais juste et moi je me trouvais horrible.

Et à chaque fois que j'ai douté, que j'ai fait part de mes doutes à d'autres personnes, mon père m'accusait de vouloir briser notre famille. Qu'à cause de mes mensonges, il allait arriver des choses terribles à ma mère, et que lui finirait en prison, et que je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir, que Maman allait me détester parce qu'elle et lui s'aimaient très fort, et qu'elle m'abandonnerait comme je les avais abandonnés.

Plus une situation est dysfonctionnelle, plus nos mécanismes de survie et d'adaptation le sont également.

\- Et… dans ton rêve… elle…

\- Dit qu'elle ne m'aime pas, complète Law en abandonnant sa pose pour se tourner vers moi, ses genoux ramenés contre lui pour cacher sa nudité. Que mon existence lui est complètement égale et que je peux bien mourir, que ça ne changera rien à sa vie. Et c'est en réponse à ça que je m'applique totalement dans tout ce que je fais en cherchant à ne jamais échouer, parce que… j'ai toujours peur que mes rêves ne soient qu'une triste réalité.

J'approuve en reposant mes crayons, laissant tomber le dessin pour le moment.

\- Et même si ma propre mère me déteste, moi… au fond… je chercherai toujours à la comprendre… tout en pensant que c'est de ma faute, sourit-il en posant son menton sur ses genoux. Comme toi, avec ton père. Il est sûrement la personne que tu hais le plus dans ce monde et pourtant… malgré toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'essaye plus.

\- Parce que tu as presque tourné la page. La sienne, en tout cas, même si tu as encore du travail à faire sur toi-même. Et crois-moi… tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

Fixant mes chaussures, je reste silencieuse, en ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Du travail à faire sur moi-même…

J'ai cessé de pardonner à mon père ; et même aujourd'hui qu'il n'est pas là physiquement pour s'en prendre à moi, je continue à lui en vouloir et à le craindre en même temps. Parce qu'il a toujours une influence sur mon existence, sur mes actes, c'est assez terrible à dire mais il a conditionné ma vie d'une telle manière que je ne me vois pas en dévier miraculeusement.

Pour ça, il faudrait certainement que j'engage une thérapie pour adultes, mais je me borne à ne pas vouloir en entendre parler ; les premiers psychologues à qui je me suis confiée m'ont traitée de menteuse, et _ce_ conditionnement-là est resté, lui aussi.

\- T'es responsable de rien, murmuré-je en repensant à ce que Law vient de me dire. Tu n'as pas… choisi, ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, tu comprends… ? tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? T'étais… un bébé, Law, et rien ne pouvait justifier le choix qu'elle a fait. Alors, ne culpabilise pas. Elle n'en vaut certainement pas la peine.

Law sourit, d'une manière encore bien différente, et je reste là, à le fixer longuement, en me demandant ce que ce genre de sourire-là veut dire ; Law n'a pas une palette d'expressions très étendue, mais celles qu'il choisit de montrer sont difficiles à décrypter.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- … c'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, marmonné-je en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Law se lève, je le devine en train de mettre son peignoir, et se rassoit pour me fixer. Péniblement, je m'efforce de me tourner vers lui pour lui montrer que, si la conversation me met mal à l'aise, je ne la fuis pas pour autant.

\- … tous les enfants dans notre genre sont pareils. On se sent coupable d'avoir provoqué ça. Moi, je pensais que je n'étais pas assez joli à ses yeux, que je n'étais pas assez brillant, intéressant… que je n'avais aucune qualité. Je faisais tout pour être le plus intelligent, pour être bien habillé, toujours apprêté, le plus parfait possible, lisse sans être fade, remarquable sans être tape-à-l'œil… c'était un exercice compliqué pour un enfant, mais je l'ai quand même fait, au grand désespoir de mon père qui ne voulait pas me voir grandir trop vite, confesse-t-il.

\- … Law, t'étais… un gosse qui voulait seulement que sa mère l'aime, c'était pas… stupide, comme comportement, tu-

\- Parce que tu trouves que _ton_ comportement était stupide… ?

\- Il l'était, ouais, soufflé-je en sentant un reliquat de honte me serrer la gorge.

Je me frotte les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'y accumulent, alors que mes souvenirs se chargent d'étayer la thèse qui s'est toujours esquissée dans mon esprit.

 _« Assise devant ma coiffeuse de petite fille, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir._

 _Mes mains tremblent, un peu, parce que je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas très bien, mais c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer : me faire disputer par maman pour lui avoir pris son maquillage sans autorisation est tellement plus simple que me faire frapper par mon père…_

 _Je me penche vers la glace et, en m'efforçant de ne pas en mettre partout, je m'applique à mettre du rouge sur mes lèvres ; je me farde les yeux, aussi, avant de mettre du mascara du mieux que je peux. Forcément, je m'en mets plein les pommettes, et j'essuie avec un mouchoir pour que ça fasse le plus net possible._

 _Papa m'a dit que j'étais moche, hier._

 _Que j'étais un gros cochon boudiné qui ne ferait envie à personne._

 _Le médecin a dit que j'étais trop mince pour mon âge, Maman a expliqué que je boudais la nourriture depuis longtemps, mais que j'allais devoir faire des efforts pour mieux manger._

 _Mais si Papa a dit que j'étais grosse, alors il doit avoir raison. De toute façon, il peut pas avoir tort… ?_

 _Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai pas mangé à la cantine. Je trouve que mon ventre est plus plat, il trouvera ça plus joli, je pense. Et je me maquille comme Maman, parce que les filles à la télé qui sont maquillées comme ça, Papa dit qu'elles sont belles, qu'il aime beaucoup. Je suis sûre que je vais lui plaire, et comme ça, il sera moins fâché quand il viendra me voir. Je lui ai préparé le sandwich qu'il préfère, ce matin, comme ça s'il a bien mangé, il sera de bonne humeur._

 _Il faut que je lui plaise. S'il me trouve moche, il va se mettre en colère, et moi, je veux pas qu'il soit en colère. Je veux pas qu'il me frappe encore._

 _Je me brosse les cheveux et je les tresse en essayant de les faire de la même manière, la langue entre les dents – c'est plus simple quand c'est Maman qui le fait, mais là elle dort, et je veux pas la réveiller. Peut-être que j'aurai le temps de me nettoyer avant qu'elle se réveille, et comme ça, elle se rendra même pas compte de ce que j'ai fait._

 _Deux élastiques, et je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier que tout est bien à sa place. Pas de cheveux qui dépasse, rien de travers, sinon c'est la punition à coup sûr._

 _Je fouille dans mon placard et je sors ma robe d'été, celle que Maman me met quand il fait chaud, très très chaud. Là il fait froid, c'est bientôt Noël, c'est trop tôt pour la mettre, mais Papa aime bien quand je l'ai. Je l'enfile en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de rouge à lèvres dessus et la boutonne, avant d'arranger les plis et de lisser chaque corolle – au moins, comme Maman repasse bien, je suis sûre qu'elle est propre et juste comme il faut._

 _J'entends la porte, en bas, et mon sang se glace sous ma peau quand la voix de mon père résonne dans l'escalier. Je cours me mettre sur le lit, assise en tailleur, et j'attends, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration courte, en tendant l'oreille._

 _Ses pas montent les marches, et il marmonne mon nom en se raccrochant à la rambarde._

\- _Boooonneeeeey..._

 _Il a dû boire son truc, je pense. Quand il fait ça, c'est toujours pénible, parce qu'il crie encore plus fort, et il frappe sans avoir la moindre raison. Juste parce qu'on est là._

 _J'ai demandé à Maman pourquoi on partait pas quand il était comme ça, puisqu'il ne voulait pas nous voir, et Maman m'a répondu qu'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on parte._

 _J'ai demandé pourquoi, et Maman n'a rien dit._

 _La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et s'en va claquer contre le mur, et je déglutis avant de me composer mon beau plus sourire, même si je n'ai déjà plus envie de sourire. »_

\- … j'étais stupide, chuchoté-je en essuyant tant bien que mal les larmes qui ne sont pas décidées à m'épargner.

\- Tu étais une enfant.

\- Une enfant stupide, insisté-je.

Law soupire – il ne comprend pas d'où me vient mon raisonnement, parce que lui a réussi à avoir un point de vue lucide sur sa situation, là où moi je peine encore, surtout quand j'ai descendu autant de gnôle que mon connard de géniteur.

\- … tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour te protéger.

\- Mon père me disait que j'aimais ça, balbutié-je, la gorge nouée. Que je cherchais. Que je l'aguichais. J'avais… huit ans la première fois, je… je voulais qu'il me trouve jolie, je-

\- Hé. Bonney, murmure sa voix. Tu voulais lui plaire pour qu'il arrête de te frapper. Tu ne… pouvais pas savoir ce que ça réveillerait en lui. Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir tout fait pour survivre.

\- … tu crois qu'il avait raison ?

\- Il. Avait. Totalement. Tort, martèle Law en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens. Sur tous les plans, sur toute la ligne. Entièrement et irrévocablement tort. C'était lui l'adulte. Tu étais une fillette. Il s'est servi de toi. Pas l'inverse.

Je renifle et passe ma manche sur mes yeux, la gorge nouée.

Je le sais déjà, tout ça, mais tant que le chemin ne s'est pas totalement fait dans ma tête, je resterai la gamine assise au milieu de son lit à attendre que tout soit terminé. Au moins pour cette nuit-là.

. . . . . . . . . .

Il fait nuit noire dehors et il s'est remis à pleuvoir, comme la nuit dernière ; Law est tourné face au mur, pendant que je réalise le tracé de son dos, et pas un mot n'a été échangé depuis notre dernière conversation. Pas forcément par gêne, je me sens… plutôt bien malgré le ton de l'échange qu'on a pu avoir, mais je n'ai juste plus rien à dire de constructif. Quoique tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas non plus un parfait exemple de dialogue philosophique.

Clairement, Law et moi n'avons pas affronté les mêmes situations, mais nous avons partagé les mêmes ressentis, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes envies. Il est l'un des rares, ici-bas, à pouvoir comprendre un tant soit peu le bordel que j'ai en tête, les schémas impossibles qui m'empêchent d'être en paix avec moi-même et avec les autres.

J'aimerais faire disparaître tout ce qu'il y a de tortueux en moi, tout ce qui est un frein à ce que je ressens, un obstacle entre ma perception du monde et _ce_ monde où j'ai été brutalement lâchée sans filet quand j'ai eu quinze ans.

Law se détend la nuque et s'étire – je le réprimande d'un claquement de langue désapprobateur et il s'esclaffe en reprenant la pose, mais je me décide à reposer mes crayons, définitivement cette fois.

\- Nan, c'est bon, j'ai fini pour ce soir. Tu peux te rhabiller.

Il se lève et je détourne les yeux pendant qu'il reprend ses vêtements pliés sur la chaise, à côté du bureau – je ferme mes mallettes et couvre la toile, allant me laver les mains de l'autre côté de l'atelier. J'entends les boucles des bottes de Law cliqueter et j'ai un sourire pour moi-même en me remémorant la tenue ultra-classique et soignée qu'il arborait la semaine dernière quand il s'était improvisé hors-la-loi en entrant avec moi dans le parc d'attractions.

Rien à voir avec le fourbi goth qu'il a sur lui en ce moment ; je lui lance un regard en coin et contemple son dos tatoué encore nu, avec la sensation d'espionner.

Voir un nu pendant une séance de dessin n'a rien à voir avec le fait de regarder un homme en jean au torse dénudé, c'est totalement différent, je sais pertinemment que le regard n'est pas le même. Quand je dessine, je commence toujours par m'imaginer que Law n'est rien de plus qu'une image à immortaliser sur ma toile, une multitude de pleins, de déliés, de courbes et de détails que je m'efforce de retracer sans défauts. Avec… plus ou moins de succès selon l'humeur, mais mon regard n'a pas été autre chose que professionnel quand Law a été nu devant moi.

Quand je ne dessine pas, Law quitte cette image de statue et devient un homme que je suis susceptible de reluquer à ma guise, si l'envie m'en prend.

Perso, j'ai rien contre les mateurs du moment qu'ils ne me sifflent pas dans la rue – les jolies choses sont faites pour être regardées, non… ? Alors je ne vais certainement pas me priver d'une vue sympa, d'autant que je suis entourée de binoclards maigrichons qui pensent que se laver trop souvent est mauvais pour la peau (non, Zoro et Sanji ne font pas partie de cette catégorie).

\- Je te rappelle demain ? lancé-je sans me retourner. Pour le ciné, précisé-je.

\- Je termine à 16 heures, au-delà tu peux appeler quand tu veux.

\- 'Kay.

Il enfile son trench et je vais lui ouvrir, poussant les verrous un à un – je suis pas paranoïaque, c'est juste que le battant est pourri et un cambrioleur un minimum baraqué pourrait l'ouvrir d'un coup d'épaule si j'avais pas tout ça.

\- Passe une bonne soirée… ? sourit-il en me rejoignant, me laissant le peignoir au passage.

\- Mmn. Toi aussi. A demain.

Ses yeux contemplent les miens, assez longuement pour qu'il puisse y distinguer doute et hésitation.

Je me mordille la lèvre et passe d'un pied sur l'autre, pas encore certaine de la manière de présenter les choses. C'est terriblement adolescent, mais… je n'ai pas non plus eu d'adolescence, alors j'ai un peu de mal à juger de ce qui est à faire ou non.

\- … Bonney… ?

\- Présente.

\- … avec moi tu n'as pas à te prendre la tête, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux quand tu en as envie, de la manière qui te convient, chuchote-t-il.

Bon, ben… je suppose que j'ai sa bénédiction… ?

Hissée sur la pointe des pieds, je tire sur son pull pour l'amener à moi et ferme les yeux quand ma bouche trouve la sienne, un peu maladroitement. Law m'embrasse et je me laisse faire, comme la dernière fois – je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser des hommes, j'ai toujours eu droit à la bouche d'une femme, toujours pulpeuse et douce. Le baiser de Law n'a rien à voir et je décide de simplement profiter.

Rien à voir non plus avec le parc, où j'étais juste trop surprise pour protester ou encore montrer mon intérêt.

Ses doigts glissent sur ma nuque, son autre main caressant le creux de mes reins ; mes copines me racontent souvent que leurs mecs les emballent furieusement en leur pelotant lourdement les fesses, et je me demande laquelle de leurs manières ou de celles de Law est la plus incongrue, dans notre société. J'ai bien envie de dire que le problème ne vient pas de lui, mais je peux encore être totalement à côté de mes pompes…

Law me libère après un instant qui me parait péniblement court, et je quitte à regret le parfum de menthe et de café qui imprégnait ses lèvres pour rouvrir les yeux et le contempler.

Et sans rougir, s'il vous plaît.

\- … bonne nuit, sourit-il. Sois sage.

\- Promis.

J'ouvre la porte, et Law disparaît dans le couloir après m'avoir caressé la joue.

J'entends ses pas dans la cage d'escaliers, et la porte de l'immeuble claque une bonne minute plus tard. Je ne referme la mienne qu'à ce moment-là, le peignoir toujours à la main, et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé en nichant mon nez dans le tissu.

Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais ce con de Monsieur Bataille Navale me manque déjà.

 ** _.  
« Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. »  
Jean Giraudoux_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _À la semaine prochaine !_**


	20. Visite

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Avant toute chose, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur un point plutôt important concernant la fiction et ce qui suivra. Profitez-en, ça arrive rarement x)_**

 ** _J'ai beaucoup avancé sur les trames de cette fiction et je suis en théorie capable d'augmenter le rythme de parution. Je sais que l'intrigue est longue (et quand vous saurez de quoi il retourne, vraiment, j'insiste, vous mettrez ma tête sur une pique), et il reste beaucoup de chapitres à venir.  
La prochaine fiction est déjà sur le feu, mon clavier n'attend que mes doigts pour commencer à rédiger les trames des chapitres. Mon cerveau, je vous en parle même pas, il me tanne de manière obsessionnelle. _**

**_Ma question est (plus ou moins) simple ; je vous offre deux choix :  
\- soit je tourne à la publication d'un chapitre par semaine, et je peux commencer à avancer la prochaine fiction pour la démarrer dès que celle-ci sera terminée,  
\- soit je tourne à 2 chapitres par semaine, mais vous devrez peut-être attendre un petit peu avant de voir l'autre pointer son nez. _**

**_Puis-je vous laisser me donner vos impressions ?  
Merci pour votre participation ;)_**

 ** _Ah, et je sais que le coloc vous a manqué, alors je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« Certains êtres sont comme des sables mouvants ;**  
 **n'entrez pas dans leur intimité, de peur d'être engloutis. »**  
 **Andrée Maillet, "Le Lendemain n'est pas sans amour"**_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Dodelinant de la tête, je trace mon chemin au milieu de mes congénères qui occupent le trottoir, certains faisant les magasins pendant que d'autres quittent leur travail, en croisant même quelques-uns qui, peut-être, commencent leur poste de nuit.  
J'ai trainé un peu, en sortant de cours, pour attendre Zoro et provoquer l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui.  
On a échangé que quelques sms depuis notre petit accrochage, et je compte bien raccrocher les wagons avec lui, quitte à devoir supporter ses incessantes réflexions sur Law. Et puis, il mérite de savoir que j'ai décidé de donner une chance à une potentielle relation, que je me suis efforcée de ne pas envisager sous toutes les coutures.

Je ne veux pas avoir à planifier chaque rendez-vous, chaque moment, chaque geste largement à l'avance ; je veux simplement… vivre, ressentir, profiter des instants que je vais pouvoir passer avec lui hors du cadre des heures de pose.

Et ce soir, justement, est ce que j'appelle un « off », à l'instar de la séance de cinéma de la semaine dernière.  
Pas une seule fois, Law n'a joué la carte de la main baladeuse ; film d'action, pas d'eau-de-rose, même si je le vois bien regarder des documentaires en VO lors d'une projection nocturne... À la fin du film, je l'ai trainé dans un fastfood pour avoir droit à ma pile de hamburgers – Law a boulotté quelques frites de mon paquet mais n'a rien mangé de plus.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est aussi mince, il avale absolument que dalle.  
On a délibéré sur le film et j'ai eu l'impression d'être avec Zoro, des heures sans prise de tête.  
Et pour revenir à Zoro, on a prévu de passer le week-end ensemble après avoir plutôt longuement discuté ; il a arrêté de faire la gueule et moi, j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin. Ce serait… complètement ridicule de se priver d'une amitié comme la nôtre pour des histoires d'égo.

Je tourne dans la ruelle qui mène à l'artère principale où se trouve mon immeuble, et aperçois une silhouette adossée à l'entrée – quand on parlait du loup, hein…  
Law relève la tête et me sourit, égal à lui-même.

\- T'es vachement en avance, t'sais… ?

\- Tu m'avais dit dix-huit heures. Il est presque dix-neuf.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que j'ai été bien plus bavarde avec Zoro que je ne le pensais.

\- … euh, désolée. J'étais avec Zoro…

\- T'en fais pas. Ça me donne un joker un jour où j'aurai du retard pour une séance, raille-t-il en tendant le bras pour replacer une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Il embrasse mon front et je lève les yeux pour interroger les siens.

\- … quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Pas de baiser ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'en as pas très envie, à l'instant, sourit-il. Je me trompe… ?

\- … non.

Je tape le code de l'entrée et les portes se déverrouillent, et on rejoint les escaliers plongés dans la pénombre ; ça me rappelle ce soir où Law m'a portée alors que j'étais trop bourrée pour faire deux pas sans m'éclater le nez par terre. Et dire qu'il a fallu ça pour que je me décoince un peu avec lui…  
On arrive sur le palier où il y a mon appartement, Law commence à gravir les marches qui mènent à l'atelier, au-dessus, mais je le retiens par le pull.

\- On s'arrête là, Monsieur.

\- … à quoi dois-je ce privilège ? sourit-il en me suivant jusqu'à ma porte.

\- J'ai juste envie de te faire visiter. Et on sera un peu mieux qu'à l'étage.

Je sors mes clés et, deux tours plus tard, je laisse Law entrer dans ce que j'ai de plus personnel, encore une fois ; il quitte ses chaussures et son trench et balaye l'endroit du regard.  
Je ferme derrière nous et laisse mes affaires sur le côté, allant ouvrir les fenêtres pour profiter de l'air encore tiède de la fin de journée. Law observe ce territoire encore non-conquis et je vais à mon frigo pour en sortir deux bières, lorgnant mon invité du coin de l'œil.

\- … première impression ?

\- Ça fait un peu garçonnière, sourit-il. Mais… j'aime bien. Ça te correspond bien.

\- Je suis pas trop fan des trucs _girly_. C'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est juste que mes cheveux sont assez roses pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter avec de la déco de la même couleur…

Ça ou autre chose, hein…

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, ce que je viens de dire, j'ai juste péché par omission. Disons que j'ai d'autres explications pour justifier ce côté très garçon dans l'appartement ; j'ai fait aussi de gros efforts vestimentaires depuis mon arrivée dans cette école, où je me suis efforcée de refaire ma garde-robe avec des fringues dites « plus fille », après avoir passé le cap du « Si-je-suis-habillée-en-mec-on-me-foutra-la-paix ».

\- C'est aussi une manière de… renier un peu… une certaine féminité qui m'a apporté beaucoup de désillusions, précisé-je en décapsulant les bouteilles.

\- … trop de sifflets dans la rue… ?

\- Nan, ça, je gère très bien. Je m'en fous pas mal en fait, ces abrutis ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de pire ici.

Je lui tends sa bière, on trinque et on boit une gorgée en silence, Law observant les peintures au mur ; la plupart sont de Shanks, certaines de Zoro, beaucoup sont chinées sur des vide-greniers. Aucune n'a de valeur pécuniaire, simplement des coups de cœur et des cadeaux, choses auxquelles je tiens beaucoup.

\- … j'ai toujours pensé que si j'avais été un garçon, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, le problème aurait été le même.

\- Mais je-

\- Peu importe ton sexe, la déviance était là. Ce genre de personne n'opère pas de distinction.

J'aimerais le croire, mais puisque je n'aurai jamais la réponse, je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de nos avis respectifs ; Zoro pense la même chose que Law, d'ailleurs, et au regard de la teneur des discours qu'ils peuvent tenir, je trouve étonnant que Zo' ait des _a priori_ aussi gros sur Law. L'inverse n'est pas vraiment réciproque, parce que Law ne me parle pas de ma tête de pelouse ; sûrement parce qu'il estime que la relation que j'ai avec mon meilleur ami ne le regarde pas et que je ne suis pas obligée de tout partager avec lui sous prétexte qu'on commence à être un couple.

… ça fait bizarre de penser à Law et moi de cette manière, mais c'est ce qu'on est en train de devenir, en fin de compte.

Il n'insiste pas et continue à observer ce qui l'entoure, contemplant la petite vue que j'ai sur la ville, avant de longer mes bibliothèques ; je le suis et lui ouvre la porte de la salle de bains, où il se marre en voyant la quantité de produits de beauté qui se presse sur les meubles et le lavabo.

\- Pas de déco rose bonbon mais coquette, hein… ?

\- Tu m'as déjà vue au réveil, je ressemble à rien. J'ai besoin de tout ça pour être présentable.

\- T'attends pas juste que ça se défroisse assise sur le bord de ta baignoire… ?

\- … crétin.

Je pousse la porte de ma chambre et Law y passe la tête, contemplant l'intérieur avec attention.

C'est aussi tout nouveau pour moi, plus encore que l'appartement ; mon lit, c'est là où le pire et le meilleur se croisent régulièrement, et où je sais qu'inévitablement, demain ou dans six mois, je vais devoir faire venir Law.  
Il s'y est déjà trouvé malgré lui, et malgré moi, et cette pensée me met le feu aux joues. Heureusement que Monsieur Bataille Navale ne voit rien, parce que j'aurais du mal à expliquer tout ça sans bafouiller.  
… expliquer ?  
Nan mais je déconne plein bloc moi… !  
Hors de question d'avouer un truc comme ça, c'est du suicide… !

\- J'aurais imaginé ta chambre plus en bordel, tu sais… ?

\- Pas trop déçu ? répliqué-je.

\- Je m'en remettrai. Sympa, tes draps, souligne-t-il en désignant Peter Pan sur le tissu.

\- Tu te fous de moi, là, non… ?

\- … légèrement, confesse-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il contemple la deuxième vue que lui offre la fenêtre à côté de ma petite buanderie, et ses sourcils se froncent alors que je le vois chercher quelque chose à droite et à gauche. Il finit par lever les yeux et regarder le crucifix planté juste sous le plafond d'un air perplexe, tandis que je le rejoins pour le regarder à mon tour, portant ma bière à mes lèvres pour boire pensivement.

\- … ne le prends pas mal, mais je me demande ce que ce truc fout là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est cliché, mais tu n'as pas une tête de catholique.

\- … ils ont une tête spécifique, les cathos ?

\- Je parle seulement d'après ce que je sais de toi, tempère-t-il.

J'allais à l'église de temps en temps avec mes parents ; ils n'étaient pas de fervents pratiquants mais comme beaucoup d'individus caucasiens moyens, j'ai été baptisée quand j'étais petite. J'ai commencé mon catéchisme et l'ai arrêté en cours de route, préférant peindre avec Shanks plutôt qu'entendre les sœurs nous parler de la Bible. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ça, seulement… je me sentais mieux avec un pinceau entre les mains plutôt qu'un missel.

\- C'est uniquement pour me rappeler que ça ne m'a pas sauvée de mon père.

\- Tu ne crois pas en Dieu ?

\- Oh, si ! ris-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre dans la pièce principale. J'y crois même extrêmement fort.

Law semble plus perplexe que jamais, et je sais bien que ça peut paraître un peu fou comme discours.  
Même Zoro se fout de ma gueule, c'est dire…  
Il n'y a rien de sorcier, pourtant, et je trouve même que l'explication fait sens, en réalité, une fois qu'on l'a abordée sous le bon angle.

\- Je ne… comprends pas très bien ton raisonnement, avoue-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas ne pas croire en Dieu, Law. Parce que si on ne croit pas en Dieu, ça signifie forcément qu'on ne croit pas au Diable, tu me suis ?

\- Mm-mmn.

\- Or… je peux même pousser le bouchon au point de dire que si je dois croire en quelque chose, c'est bien en Lui. Au Diable, je veux dire.

Law hausse un sourcil et je sens que je m'aventure sur un terrain un poil marécageux.

On a tous connu ces soirées où, après quelques verres, on dérive immanquablement sur des sujets plus ou moins philosophiques, genre la paix et la faim dans le monde, des trucs un peu perchés sur lesquels on a tous un avis plus ou moins tranché selon notre degré d'influence ou nos idées de base. Et, toujours, quelqu'un propose de se faire mousser avec une séance de spiritisme. Et moi, forcément, je joue les rabat-joie en disant qu'on ne doit absolument pas déconner avec ces choses-là.  
Et quand on me demande pourquoi et que j'expose mes théories, on me regarde avec des yeux ronds ; ils n'ont pas la genèse de ma pensée, puisque ça signifie qu'il faudrait que je parle de mon père et de ce qu'il m'a fait, mais ça leur suffit pour comprendre que je ne dévierai pas de ce que je pense.

\- … mon père était une sale ordure qui a forcément tiré ses idées de quelque part. Il n'y a que le mal absolu pour mettre sur Terre de telles horreurs, de tels monstres. Alors… forcément… je suis persuadée que le Diable existe, quelque part.

Law acquiesce – mon idée tient debout et a le mérite de lui plaire, c'est déjà ça – et va s'asseoir dans le canapé, où je le rejoins en m'étendant à côté de lui, posant ma tête sur sa cuisse. Il joue avec mon piercing, songeur, et ses yeux gris se perdent dans les miens.  
Ou est-ce que c'est moi qui me perds dans ses yeux à lui ?  
Ils sont d'une telle profondeur, et d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vue avant chez quelqu'un d'autre. Un gris limpide, couleur d'argent, qui est le seul à trahir ses émotions, s'assombrissant comme un ciel d'orage quand son agacement prend le pas sur le reste, avant de se dégager comme un ciel d'été quand il m'offre la plus neutre de ses facettes.

\- … tu sais… à la naissance, il paraît que les Hommes reçoivent un magnifique cadeau, murmure-t-il en retraçant le contour de ma bouche. Le libre-arbitre.

\- Dieu nous fait à son image et il nous donne la possibilité de décider par nous-même… ?

\- Exactement. Petit talent divin dont on hérite à notre arrivée sur Terre.

Franchement, tu parles d'un cadeau… quand on voit ce que les gens en font…

\- … alors… les humains sont donc capables du meilleur comme du pire en venant au monde, tout n'est qu'affaire de subjectivité, c'est ça ?

\- Tu mets pile le doigt sur ce qu'il faut, sourit Law en laissant le sien descendre sur mon menton et glisser le long de ma gorge.

Je ferme les yeux, et la pulpe de ses doigts caresse ma clavicule, repoussant légèrement la bretelle de mon débardeur.  
Ça ne me gêne pas, c'est même… plutôt agréable, comme attention. Son toucher est délicat, presque aérien, et je le devine plus que je ne le sens.  
Il suit la courbe de mon épaule, longe mon bras, remonte au creux de ma poitrine et trace une ligne invisible jusqu'à ma nuque.

\- … imagine un peu. Les deux supers-puissances qui régissent ce monde n'ont que pour seule occupation de regarder les Hommes évoluer du primate à ce qu'il est maintenant. Le programme n'est pas forcément très réjouissant, vu les millénaires que tout ça a pris…

\- Une seule chaîne à la télé… ? Les boules. Être Dieu et même pas avoir le câble, ricané-je.

Law réprime un rire, secoue la tête et reprend une gorgée de bière en même temps que moi.  
C'est silencieux, dans l'appartement, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'atmosphère, ayant plutôt le réflexe de mettre de la musique dès que je rentre chez moi.

\- Alors, Dieu et Satan ont décidé de jouer un match. L'éternel combat manichéen du bien et du mal, blanc ou noir, gentil ou méchant… avec quelques subtilités, toutefois.

\- Comme… ?

\- Hé bien… on peut dire qu'en général, un camp est sourd aux demandes aveugles et muettes des brebis, un peu comme le secret factice du bonheur…

Pas besoin de préciser lequel, je vois très bien de quelle équipe il veut parler.

\- Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de miracles, toi… ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais souvent, ceux qui prient disent que leurs vœux ne sont pas exaucés.

\- Il faut souffrir pour se rapprocher de Dieu et mériter sa place.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Non, mais c'est ce que j'ai pu tirer des messes en général…, souris-je.

J'aime bien, moi, les messes. C'est marrant. Une fois, quand j'étais petite, j'avais demandé à ma mère si, quand la lumière rouge sur l'autel passerait au vert, on pourrait y aller. Ça l'avait beaucoup amusée, et même mon père s'était mis à rire quand elle le lui avait raconté.  
C'était l'époque où mon père était ce qu'il aurait dû toujours être.

\- Mais là où un des deux camps est sur la touche… l'autre joue en titulaire et a tendance à être un peu trop branché sur la fréquence humaine, si tu me suis…

Je suis, ouais.

\- Satan est altruiste, alors ? proposé-je.

\- … je ne sais pas si le terme est bien choisi, mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être complètement faux, s'esclaffe Law en me donnant une chiquenaude sur le bout du nez.

\- Sympa, ton analyse. Pas aussi _badass_ que celle de _Rotkäppchen_ mais j'aime beaucoup.

J'hésite, et Law le sent aussitôt, vu la teneur interrogatrice de son regard.

Comment présenter ça sans passer pour une illuminée ? Je suis persuadée qu'il pense déjà que ma santé mentale doit être un peu limite à certains moments, et j'ai pas trop envie de lui donner matière à alimenter ses potentielles théories.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu t'énerves pas, d'accord ? tenté-je.

\- C'est promis, me rassure-t-il.

\- … tu sais… au début… quand je pouvais pas trop te piffrer… enfin, disons que même maintenant, ut me sors par les yeux, mais c'est pas le sujet... je pensais à des trucs, pendant que je te dessinais, toussoté-je. Je… t'inventais une vie. C'était pas très sympa de ma part, surtout avec ce que tu as fini par me confier après, et c'a fichu en l'air pas mal de mes réflexions internes de toute façon, mais ça me défoulait pas mal et du coup, je suis partie assez loin dans mes pensées.

Law a l'air de réfléchir, et je me demande s'il s'imagine ce que mon humble petit cerveau a pu concevoir comme idée à la con.

\- … et qu'est-ce que ça donnait ?

\- … j'avais l'option appartement de luxe façon fils-à-papa, très couvé par ses parents friqués qui donnaient des réceptions mondaines, avec tous les clichés de bourge que tu peux imaginer. Même le pull rose fuchsia et les patins aux pieds pour le parquet fraîchement ciré par un des domestiques du manoir, tu vois un peu ? Bon, finalement, je crois que c'est pas du tout l'ambiance, chez toi. Enfin, pas celle-là. Et puis… j'avais l'autre option.

\- Qui était… ?

\- Une bande de potes gothiques comme toi qui venaient écouter du métal dans un bout d'entrepôt où vous faisiez des pentacles partout, au milieu des posters de Motörhead et Nine Inch Nails, lâché-je précipitamment. Cochon de lait sacrifié et mis à rôtir avec des invocations en latin et tout le tralala. Du coup… comme c'est presque ce qu'il y a de plus logique… tu pourrais rassurer mon esprit en me disant que tu ne fais pas de messes noires en égorgeant des poules au nom de Belzébuth ou je sais pas qui… ? souris-je.

Il y a un long silence – et par long silence, j'entends au moins dix vraies secondes à la pendule, ce qui est incroyablement gênant et angoissant quand vous attendez une réponse – et, finalement, Law explose de rire, tête rejetée en arrière, écroulé contre le dossier du canapé.

Je niche mon nez dans son pull en souhaitant de toutes mes forces devenir invisible tant j'ai honte d'avoir sorti toutes ces conneries, me dissimulant comme je peux pour ne pas affronter son regard qui ne va pas tarder à me vriller. Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi disparaître et déposez-moi à des centaines de bornes de là, où je pourrai me cacher au reste du monde le temps que Law oublie un minimum mon humiliation.

\- On me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là… ! s'exclame-t-il en essuyant le coin de ses yeux, tentant lui-même de se composer bonne figure. Franchement, Bonney, t'as une imagination…

\- C'est non… ? soufflé-je, à peine audible.

\- Un non catégorique. Je ne sacrifie pas de cochon, que ce soit seul ou avec mes amis, et mes soirées ne ressemblent pas à ça… c'est plutôt musique, vidéos et discussions de mecs, des choses très classiques.

\- … j'aime autant. J't'assure.

Je tends la main et attrape le collier d'argent qu'il porte, jouant avec les pendentifs en tous genres qui s'y trouvent ; mes yeux s'attardent sur son pull au style savamment déchiré, ses ongles vernis de noirs, la boucle de ceinture typiquement glauque et le pantalon qui va avec, et les bijoux et piercing qu'il arbore pour compléter la tenue.

Contraste hallucinant avec la tenue qu'il portait au parc.

\- … pourquoi gothique ? murmuré-je.

\- Pourquoi les baggys et les shorts avec bretelles ? réplique-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

\- J'aime le style un peu grunge. Être à l'aise quand je marche, je suis pas fan des jeans ajustés. Et les bretelles c'est bien plus classe que la ceinture. Ton tour, maintenant.

\- Ça se défend. Et le gothique, c'est juste parce que ça me plait.

\- Le noir ? les accessoires… ?

\- C'est un tout. Je me reconnais dans cette mouvance.

\- C'est… un peu lugubre, non ?

\- Je ne te plais pas ? s'amuse-t-il.

Quel idiot.

Je me redresse – pas réfléchir, pas réfléchir, pas réfléchir – et m'assois sur ses genoux, mes jambes de part et d'autre des siennes ; c'est une position… très intime, que je n'ai eue qu'avec mes copines, mais avec Law je sais que ça ne dérapera pas. Entortillant un coin de tissu entre mes doigts, je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse, et cette fois c'est lui qui se laisse faire, sa main sagement posée sur ma cuisse.

\- J'ai l'air de ne pas te trouver à mon goût ?

\- Non, en effet, sourit sa voix aussi railleuse que la mienne. Tu voudrais que je change… ?

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que ça m'intrigue. Je connaissais pas de gothique avant toi, à l'école c'est plutôt hippie, tu vois…

\- Ils ne le sont pas vraiment, au fond. Ils portent beaucoup trop de jugement sur les autres pour se permettre de se définir de cette manière, si tu veux mon avis… Être gothique c'est un peu plus complexe que ça. Disons que notre société actuelle aime prôner le sourire forcé et la personnalité noyée au milieu de la masse, et ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. Si je vais bien, je le montre, si je vais mal, je le montre aussi. J'essaye d'être le plus transparent possible. Les gens pensent que les gothiques sont des dépressifs chroniques mais c'est complètement faux, c'est simplement un choix d'afficher nos émotions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Et surtout… beaucoup de romantisme.

\- … de romantisme… ?

J'ai la vision de Law, une rose entre les dents, en train de déclamer une poésie dégoulinante à une dulcinée gloussante et lui jurant amour éternel, bébés, mariage parfait et maison avec deux chiens au bord de la mer.  
... quelqu'un aurait une bassine ?

\- Pas celui qu'on nous présente maintenant qui cocotte l'eau de rose, Bonney. Le romantisme vrai, celui qui n'est pas que pétri de bons sentiments pour finir toujours dans la joie et l'amour avec un grand A… J'évoque plutôt le romantisme originel, qui est bien plus sombre qu'on ne le croit et étroitement lié aux sentiments, et donc par la même à la souffrance, à la violence, à la tristesse. Rien à voir avec « J'aime le noir et Marylin Manson »…

\- Très belle description, souris-je en enlaçant son cou, nichant mon nez dans ses épis indisciplinés. C'est bien plus classe que ce que je pouvais imaginer.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise. Et je suis sûr que les corsets et la dentelle t'iraient très bien, sourit-il contre mon épaule.

\- On verra ça pour Halloween, c'est bientôt en plus, ricané-je.

Je manque lâcher ma bière quand il me renverse dans le canapé pour se lancer dans une séance de chatouillis appliqués, et j'éclate de rire en me raccrochant à lui en songeant que je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir laissé le Loup entrer dans la plaine avec moi.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je referme ma porte derrière moi et passe dans le salon, où je le vois en train de jouer à la console, assis en tailleur dans le canapé, le chat lové entre les jambes, une cuillère de Nutella calée au coin de la bouche. Je pose mon sac un peu plus loin et me penche par-dessus lui pour lui voler un baiser, mais il détourne la tête, si bien que ma bouche ne fait que frôler sa joue.

\- … tu as passé une bonne journée… ? tenté-je en caressant sa nuque.

Il se dérobe d'un coup d'épaule, sans lâcher son jeu des yeux.

\- Ouais.

Froid, distant, presque monosyllabique.

C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit depuis quelques temps, et ça me pèse plus que jamais.

J'insiste, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, profitant de leur douceur et de leur odeur, qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Il se dégage plus franchement, cette fois-ci, et ma gorge se serre.

\- … dors avec moi, cette nuit.

\- J'reste pas là ce soir, marmonne-t-il. J'suis chez Kid.

\- … Kid… ? répété-je lentement.

\- Kid.

\- … annule, s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Mon cœur ralentit, bat plus lourdement ; un frisson étrange me parcourt, et ma vision se trouble alors que ma tête tourne soudainement – je retiens ma respiration depuis trop longtemps.  
J'oublie souvent que ce corps a des limites qu'il vaut mieux ne pas pousser.

\- … je te demande pardon si je t'ai… blessé ou…

\- J'en veux pas de tes excuses.

Son indifférence me tue.  
J'ai tant sacrifié pour lui que je ne me vois pas devoir tout cesser là, maintenant. Je l'aime tellement, plus que j'ai apprécié quiconque dans ma vie, et ne pas l'avoir avec moi me rend complètement fou.  
Ignorant la tension de ses muscles, j'enlace ses épaules et niche mon nez dans le creux de son cou, laissant ses mèches noires chatouiller ma joue.

De la même manière qu'elles caressent mon visage quand il est penché sur moi et qu'on s'envoie en l'air – ça aussi, ça me manque.

\- ... pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie, murmuré-je contre sa peau, que j'ai terriblement envie de goûter.

\- ... y'a son odeur partout sur toi, s'étrangle-t-il, raide comme jamais.

\- Aide-moi à la faire partir, alors… ne fais persister que la tienne… c'est la seule qui compte et que je veux sentir sur moi…

Il frémit, son visage se tourne vers le mien, et je plonge dans ses yeux bruns emplis de doute.  
Il a l'air tellement jeune, comme ça, perdu, incertain et envahi de cette peur irrationnelle que je ne sais même pas faire partir.  
Il se lève, laisse tomber la manette et la cuillère au sol et m'emmène vers la salle de bain, laissant nos pas nous guider à travers l'appartement.

Nos jeans tombent sur le sol, j'envoie le mien voler d'un coup de pied, ses mains tirent mon pull alors que je lève les bras pour l'aider à le dégager. Le sien est balancé plus loin dans le couloir, la porte de la salle de bain claque derrière nous, et je l'entraîne derrière la paroi vitrée.

J'ouvre les robinets, l'eau est brûlante, mais moins que l'ardeur de son baiser ; je le plaque contre le mur carrelé, relève ses jambes pour le maintenir à ma hauteur et je viens en lui – c'est toujours comme qu'il a préféré que je le prenne, et je veux lui prouver que je n'ai rien oublié de lui, que je le connais toujours sur le bout des doigts, et que je ferai tout ce qui lui plait pour peu qu'il reste avec moi.

Il gémit, se raccroche à mes épaules, prend appui sur la paroi pour aller et venir sur moi ; l'eau fait partir le parfum de Bonney, et c'est le sien qui comble mes sens.  
Enfin.

 ** _« La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce qu'on aime. »  
Victor Hugo, L'Homme qui rit_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !**_


	21. La fin justifie les moyens

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné votre avis sur le rythme de parution ! Je vais donc couper la poire en deux et arriver à un compromis pas trop crade, comme dirait Dame Séli de Carmélide ; je maintiens a minima la publication du vendredi, et une de plus en semaine de temps en temps, comme par exemple lors d'un arc en quelques chapitres._**

 ** _Vous verrez un petit clin d'oeil à Aladdin, même plus particulièrement Iago, pour ceux qui reconnaîtront... On reste sur un chapitre calme, un peu à l'image de celui de la dernière fois. Patience, patience..._**

 ** _Réponse aux guests en bas de page, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _«_** _ **La beauté est l'ensemble de ces choses qui nous traversent et nous ignorent,**  
 **aggravant soudain la légèreté de vivre. »**  
 **Christian Bobin, "Le huitième jour de la semaine", 1988**. _

**_.  
POV Bonney :_**

Mon portable sonne et je me bénis d'avoir pensé à enfiler mon oreillette ; inclinant la tête, je décroche d'une pression de l'épaule et redresse la barre, sans lâcher ma bassine d'eau remplie à ras bol d'eau chaude.

\- Ouais… ?

\- _Hello. Je ne te dérange pas ?_ murmure Law au creux de mon oreille.

\- Nope. Quoi de neuf depuis jeudi ? Je t'ai quasiment pas vu de la semaine à l'école.

Je contourne le canapé où mon modèle pose et installe la bassine sur un vieux guéridon, séchant mes mains sur ma salopette avant de fouiller dans mon placard pour trouver une bâche.  
C'est un tout nouveau type d'exercice et je viens d'investir dans un matériel plutôt onéreux, mais qui apparemment vaut son prix. Il faut que je teste cette chose avant de devoir m'en servir réellement pour d'autres projets d'école, surtout que je n'en ai que très rarement fait, et je manque cruellement de dextérité en la matière.

\- _Ça te dirait qu'on en parle ce soir ?_ propose-t-il.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. J'te mettrai dehors avant d'aller me coucher.

\- _No problemo. Je te rapporte un dessert… ?_

\- Ramène ton cul, négro, conclus-je, entendant son rire résonner dans le combiné avant de raccrocher en souriant.

Secouant ma bâche, je l'étale sur le vieux parquet et la fixe au sol de quelques coups de pistolet à clous – honnêtement, la tronçonneuse mise à part, je crois que c'est l'un des trucs les plus dangereux que je connaisse. Un bon coup dans la tempe et bim, quinze centimètre de métal dans le lobe frontal…

… je fréquente un peu trop Law, moi, je commence à devenir glauque.  
Je perce mon parquet avec ce truc, mais c'est _mon_ parquet et au pire, le sol est tellement mangé par le temps et les bestioles que je suis même sûre que ça se verra…  
Je tire, grogne, pousse et peste en amenant le tour à potier au milieu de la zone délimitée, avant de traîner mes sacs d'argile à portée de main. OK, bilan de tout ça, faut que j'arrête la pizza et que je me mette au développé-couché, je sédentarise trop, là. À 25 piges, c'est d'un triste…

J'allume le tour et pose la pédale près de mon tabouret, que j'ajuste à la bonne hauteur le mieux possible – c'est pas une fois les mains dans le cambouis que je vais pouvoir commencer à tripoter tout plein de trucs. Et parlant de ça…  
Je vais déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement, et cours aux toilettes pour une pause technique avant que le prince pas charmant n'arrive ; tout compte fait, j'aurais dû faire l'inverse, j'aurais pas l'air maline si quelqu'un entrait maintenant…

Law est toujours ponctuel depuis la fois où je lui ai mis une raclée verbale pour son retard, et il n'y a pas masse de temps entre son appartement et le mien, en théorie, d'autant plus à cette heure-là où il n'y aura quasiment pas de circulation dans les rues.  
Entrant dans la salle de bain, je me lave les mains et relève mes cheveux, les entortillant autour d'un pinceau que je cale derrière ma tête – rien que pour ça, je suis contente de ne pas céder à la tentation de tout couper en taillant dans le vif. À part ça, je reste à peu près présentable, même si on voit bien que ma douche ne date pas de l'heure dernière.

J'éteins les lumières derrière moi, allume les appliques murales plus tamisées et m'installe devant le tour, que j'actionne d'un coup de pédale avant de coller ma première masse d'argile.

Ça me rappelle mes cours, avec Shanks, et j'ai un sourire nostalgique en me rappelant de la dextérité incroyable de cet homme malgré l'absence d'un de ses bras, et des objets magnifiques qu'il parvenait à créer alors même que nous, avec nos deux mains, n'étions même pas capable de faire le moindre bol parfaitement sphérique.  
J'espère avoir un peu progressé, depuis, rien que pour voir ce que je suis capable de créer ; je sais à peu près sculpter, ça, ce n'est pas un problème, mais devoir gérer un truc qui tourne à plus de 300 tours/minute, ça, c'est une autre affaire. Et ne pas en foutre partout, aussi, pour moi qui ai la délicatesse d'un éléphant atteint de cécité, c'est un grand défi.

Je suis plongée dans mon patouillage quand des coups résonnent à la porte, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- C'est ouvert… ! lancé-je en faisant lentement monter une boule plutôt uniforme entre mes mains.

\- De la poterie à cette heure-là… ? sourit Law en donnant un tour de clé derrière lui.

\- L'est neuf heures, j'vois pas où est l'problème.

\- Tu comptes te coucher tard ?

\- Tu veux un compte-rendu de mon quota de sommeil ?

Il a même pas encore retiré sa veste et on ouvre déjà les hostilités ? J'ai rarement été aussi en forme, on dirait… ! Law pose un sac sur la table basse et je lorgne dessus tout en tentant de rester concentrée sur mon modelage, essayant de deviner ce qu'il a pu ramener à cette heure-là de la journée.

Il retire ses chaussures et son pull, et désigne le tour d'un geste interrogateur.

\- … je peux venir ?

\- Ouais, mais tu vas t'en foutre partout si tu restes trop près… j'crois pas que tes fringues soient faites pour supporter ça, tu vas les ruiner si tu ramasses de l'argile là-dessus…

\- Si je me mets nu, ça va… ?

Je lui jette un regard lourd, ne manque plus que les croassements de corbeaux et le tableau serait complet. J'avise son sourire séducteur et j'hésite – vraiment – entre frissonner d'envie et lui balancer une motte dans le nez, histoire de lui faire passer le goût des plaisanteries douteuses.  
Ça rejoint ce que j'ai déjà dit auparavant : entre voir les fesses de Law pendant une séance de pose « pro » ou le voir nu en « civil », il y a tout un monde pour moi, un monde que je ne me sens pas prête d'explorer. Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps, même, mais je veux que ce paramètre puisse devenir naturel.

\- Haha. Arrête, j'crois bien que je vais crever d'une crise cardiaque tellement c'est surprenant… ! Tu peux prendre un des tabliers en cuir que j'ai derrière le paravent, à gauche, ça protège plutôt bien. Après, si tu veux prendre des risques, je t'en prie, fais donc.

Law s'éclipse et je retourne à ma poterie, pressant mes pouces à l'intérieur de la sphère pour esquisser une première forme creuse, que j'agrandis de plus en plus en fermant le poing pour le faire rentrer progressivement à l'intérieur. C'est long, très, très, très long, mais il faut faire preuve de patience et de minutie pour ça. Ce n'est pas non plus les plus grandes de mes qualités mais j'y travaille, surtout depuis que j'ai intégré le monde de l'art.

J'entends Law bidouiller ma vieille chaine hifi et chercher un câble, sûrement pour plugger son baladeur ; oh, chouette, je vais entendre des métaleux chanter une ode à Satan et lancer des poussins dans un gros feu de joie.  
… OK, j'arrête aussi de renifler les solvants qui trainent dans l'atelier, ça commence à devenir dangereux, je pense.  
Les yeux rivés sur mon bol – ou tout du moins, sur le truc rond et creux que j'essaye de façonner – je perçois les pas de Law, sur le parquet, et la musique monte doucement. Mon oreille la reconnait et je m'interromps brièvement pour laisser ma tête retomber en avant, consternée.

\- … nan, mec, t'es sérieux ? _« Unchained melody »_ des Righteous Brothers ? T'as pas l'impression que ça pue le déjà-vu?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu connaitrais Ghost, sourit sa voix derrière moi.

\- _Tout le monde_ connait au moins cette scène. Comme Grease, ou Dirty Dancing, ou d'autres trucs du genre.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ces films ?

\- Si, mais c'est juste pour souligner que justement, même la plus masculine des filles du coin peut connaître ces films à l'eau-de-rose. Tu. Crains.

Law tire un tabouret juste derrière le mien et s'assoit, ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes, et je sens la chaleur de la peau de son torse nu à l'arrière de mes bras ; ce semi-contact hérisse ma peau et un frisson me parcourt, alors que ses mains se posent sur ma taille.

\- … c'est la salopette qui est supposée indiquer ta préférence pour le style vestimentaire masculin… ? suggère-t-il.

\- Ça fait partie du personnage, oui, murmuré-je en tâchant de rester concentrée, malgré les sensations qui crispent mes muscles.

\- Tu vas peut-être prétendre que c'est mon côté gay, mais personnellement, une fille presque nue sous sa salopette, je trouve ça plutôt féminin…, confesse-t-il en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

L'information met un temps considérablement long à atteindre mon cerveau.

Je baisse les yeux, et je remarque que dans ma précipitation, j'ai complètement oublié de remettre un tee-shirt en-dessous de ça. Aussitôt, je sens mon visage passer par le stade dit du feu clignotant, avec les teintes rouge-blanc-rouge-blanc-rouge-blanc qui vont bien. Law rit, dans mon oreille, et je ne sais pas s'il fait ça pour me détendre ou pour souligner ma petite humiliation : je penche pour la dernière solution. Dans les deux cas, de toute façon, je suis mortifiée.  
Aaaah, il pouvait sourire, ce crétin, tiens… ! Tu m'étonnes que la vue ait dû lui plaire… !

\- … _no comment_ … ?

\- _No comment_ , confirme-t-il en me caressant le dos. Au fait, pour ta gouverne, le dessert c'est cookies maison. Tu aimes ?

\- C'te question. Mais … t'as vraiment pas une tête à faire des cookies, Law.

\- Vrai. C'est mon coloc qui les a faits.

\- … ton coloc ?

\- Un gars un peu plus doué que moi pour cuisiner.

La mélodie monte un peu plus fort et Law laisse glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, les trempant dans l'eau avant de se poser sur les miennes.  
Je rigole, à voix basse, et Law m'interroge d'un baiser sur la mâchoire.

\- Tu fais le coup à toutes tes nanas ?

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- T'es loin d'être original, tu sais… ? souligné-je sans cesser de sourire.

Je repense à son discours sur le romantisme torturé, et je suis quasiment sûre que Roméo, Juliette, Tristan ou Iseult ne font pas de la poterie en comptant fleurette…

\- Il y a des classiques efficaces et indémodables. Et non, je ne fais pas ça avec toutes, idiote. Où serait l'originalité, sinon ?

\- Juste avec moi, alors ? le nargué-je.

\- Tu es la seule artiste de ma connaissance, alors oui, juste toi. Ça ne prendrait pas avec une autre fille qui penserait que l'argile, c'est juste pour se faire un masque pour le visage…

Un point pour lui.

Le bol tourne, encore et encore, pendant que j'affine les parois du mieux que je peux ; Law embrasse ma nuque, sa langue goûte ma peau et j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Mes mains tremblent et pour la précision, on repassera, hein…  
Finalement, ce que je ressens n'est pas aussi désagréable que je l'aurais pensé. La manière dont Law me touche est extrêmement sensuelle. J'ai du mal à exprimer, à verbaliser sa façon de se comporter, mais tout est toujours dans la mesure, la réflexion, l'anticipation.  
Ses baisers courent le long de ma clavicule, remontent dans mon cou, ses dents agacent le lobe de mon oreille et je proteste quand un tressaut éventre mon bol qui s'effondre sur lui-même.

\- Laaaw… ! gémis-je en lui filant un coup de coude. Tu fais chier, mec. Dégage.

\- Désolé.

\- Ouais, t'as vachement l'air coupable.

Il plante un baiser sur ma joue pendant que je remets l'argile à tourner, retournant à une masse indistincte que je dois façonner de la manière la plus lisse possible pour repartir sur une base saine.

Je voudrais être fâchée, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment ; c'est le seul défaut que je trouve à Law : il arrive à me retourner le cerveau. Je ne dois pas être la seule à qui il fait ce petit numéro, mais en tout cas, il a eu un excellent prof, parce qu'il y arrive à merveille.  
Son souffle me chatouille et je me tortille sans lâcher mon argile, et j'ai l'impression que mes gigotements ne font que l'amuser encore plus. Quel gamin, sérieux.  
L'argile monte, de plus en plus, et je laisse tomber l'idée du bol pour tenter un vase dans tout ce qu'il a de plus simple ; c'est sans compter sur Law qui recommence à m'aguicher, puisque Monsieur a visiblement décidé d'être pénible et d'accaparer toute mon attention.

Il mordille mon cou et je grogne en le poussant.

\- … 'tain, mec, t'as tes règles ou quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as à être aussi pénible ?

\- J'aime bien t'emmerder. Surtout que j'ai encore plus de possibilités de le faire maintenant.

Non mais… ce fumier.  
Ses mains remontent de plus en plus haut et je me retrouve avec de l'argile tartinée jusqu'à l'épaule. Je le foudroie du regard et il a le mauvais goût de n'en avoir absolument rien à faire.  
Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie de faire le mariole, là.

\- ... tu peux cesser ?!

\- Mmn… non.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester et il me fait taire en me collant une main pleine d'argile sur la joue, me figeant dans mon geste – j'ose même pas imaginer la tête que je dois avoir. Sérieux.

\- Je note ta déclaration de guerre, commenté-je en prenant sur moi pour ne pas lui enfoncer carrément sa jolie petite tête de con dans la girelle.

Ça serait dommage de l'abîmer, vu que j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir le dessiner convenablement…

\- Tu sais que ça va se payer, ça… ?

Il hoche la tête, visiblement loin d'être impressionné par la menace sous-jacente, et ses doigts viennent s'entrelacer aux miens sur l'argile qui tourne toujours ; il niche son nez dans mes cheveux relevés et je le sens inspirer mon odeur, avant d'embrasser ma peau, encore, descendant le plus bas que la salopette le lui permet.

\- … un petit concours, ça te dit… ? proposé-je.

\- Un concours… ? de… ?

On va voir si Monsieur Bataille Navale est aussi doué de ses doigts avec l'argile que pour aguicher les filles.

. . . . . . . . . .

Je m'applique à faire les finitions sur le visage d'argile que j'ai entre les mains ; je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, parce que la couleur brune de la terre ressemble aux tons de la peau métissée de Law. Je ne vois pas ce que lui fait, mais il est supposé me représenter. Vu qu'il est d'humeur joueuse, ce soir, je m'attends à toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables, mais je vais tenter de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et de croire en son inspiration artistique.

\- Bientôt fini… ? glisse-t-il en lorgnant par-dessus la planche que j'ai levée entre nous.

\- Bientôt, oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à fignoler le pénis que je t'ai mis au milieu du front et ça sera bon pour moi. Et toi ?

\- Je me débats un peu avec ta moustache, mais ça devrait aller.

Je plisse les yeux et Law soutient mon regard sans ciller, tout en culot, juste ce qu'il faut pour me tenir tête.  
… il en est capable, en plus, cet abruti. J'en suis sûre.

Je termine l'ajout de ses boucles d'oreille et lisse son visage le plus possible à l'éponge, retouchant son bouc, travaillant les plis de ses lèvres, le sourire en coin qu'il semble toujours arborer. Le visage de Law n'est pas le plus facile à reproduire, ceci dit, et je pense que c'aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec une jolie bouille toute ronde comme Luffy et son sourire immense.  
Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, celui-là, il va falloir que je remédie à ça, d'autant que je vais avoir besoin de lui dans peu de temps.

\- Fini, lance Law en reposant ses outils.

Je fais la même chose avec les miens et retire la planche, et chacun tourne son travail vers l'autre.  
… c'est juste magnifique. Réellement. Je suis bluffée par le résultat, surtout quand on sait qu'on ne s'est donnés qu'une seule heure. Je tends la main et effleure mon visage reproduit dans l'argile, la boucle sur ma joue, ma bouche, mon front, mes yeux, mon nez… le travail de Law me laisse pantoise, vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait présenté pour l'argile à son arrivée.

Law, lui, observe ce que j'ai osé rendre – pas d'organe génital sur le front, mais c'est si peu comparable qu'au final ça n'aurait rien changé à ce que j'ai fait.

\- C'est… super joli, ce que tu as fait, murmuré-je, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

\- Merci. Ta sculpture est très belle, aussi.

\- C'est notre côté narcissique, tu crois… ?

\- Possible. Certain, même.

Il regarde son propre travail et fronce les sourcils, penché sur mon visage d'argile.

\- … il manque un truc, affirme-t-il en récupérant un des pics en bois posés près de lui.

Il esquisse une moustache au-dessus de ma lèvre et je le regarde faire, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'aura fait, ce con… ! Rageuse, j'agrippe un morceau d'argile que je roule en cylindre entre mes mains, avant de le coller sur le front de la sculpture et de m'atteler à lui donner un forme équivoque. Je vois des nus toutes les semaines depuis des années, ça m'aura au moins servi à quelque chose… !

\- Je me trouve plutôt pas mal, comme ça, commente-t-il par-dessus mon épaule. C'est un style comme un autre.

\- … une bite au milieu du front ? Du style… ? Sérieusement… ?

\- Il faudrait bien trouver quelque chose de positif là-dedans, non… ?

\- Et ça c'est positif ? rétorqué-je en lui balançant une plâtrée d'argile trempée à la tête.

Il ramasse le tir en pleine poire et vu son regard déconfit, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Et surprendre Trafalgar Law, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, croyez-moi.

M'attrapant par le coude, il m'attire à lui et je ne peux éviter la collision entre mon visage et la poignée d'argile qu'il m'écrase sur le nez, me tenant d'une main de fer qui me surprend encore, me rappelant cette nuit où il m'a portée jusqu'à l'atelier. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine…

Je me débats et, dans la bousculade, je shoote dans la bassine d'eau boueuse qui se renverse sur la bâche ; Law m'enduit de terre gluante et je lui jure mille tortures, mais ce bouffon n'en a strictement rien à foutre de ce que je peux lui dire et ma cure thermale made-in-Law continue de plus belle. J'arrive à me relever pour fuir mais mon absence de coordination moteur ne m'offre que la possibilité de déraper sur la bâche et de basculer en arrière ; je me raccroche à Law et on s'éclate tous les deux sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, envoyant à peu près tout ce qui nous entourait au sol. J'explose de rire et Law ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, s'essuyant le visage sur un coin de bâche pour y voir un peu plus clair. On bascule sur le dos, côte à côte, et nos rires et nos halètements s'éteignent peu à peu dans le bruit de fond de la musique qui résonne.

On reste tous deux silencieux, reprenant notre souffle en fixant les irrégularités du plafond, avant de tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre et de ricaner comme deux crétins.

\- … et ça, tu l'as fait avec beaucoup de filles… ?

\- C'est une façon polie et humoristique de me demander combien il y en a eu avant toi… ?

\- J'essayais d'être subtile.

\- Et ça l'était, sourit sa voix alors qu'il retourne à la contemplation du plafond. … Combien ont compté, tu veux dire… ?

\- Toutes ne comptent pas ?

Law semble réfléchir profondément à la question, rien qu'à voir son expression.

Et si ça m'intrigue autant, c'est à cause de deux dictons qui se contredisent, et qui me font douter sur des plans bien différents.

Il paraîtrait que « Qui se ressemble s'assemble », et à bien réfléchir je n'ai jamais réussi à réellement aimé quelqu'un. J'ai beaucoup apprécié mes ex, avant qu'elles ne deviennent problématiques à mes yeux et que je ne les mette dehors, mais je ne me suis jamais laissé le temps de ressentir de l'amour au sens où tout le monde l'entend. Elles pouvaient être comparées à des amies qui m'offraient du sexe en plus pour me défouler, alors qu'à leurs yeux, j'étais la petite-amie avec qui elles pourraient construire une relation durable. Tout mon opposé, en fait. Ma question réside dans les similitudes que je partage sûrement avec Law, sans le savoir : il n'est peut-être pas du genre à s'attacher, lui non plus, mais à ce compte-là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdrait son temps avec moi ?

Au-delà de ça, une maxime prétend que « Les contraires s'attirent », et je me demande si, là où je vais peut-être avoir un mal de chien à m'attacher – quoique – Law ne va pas bêtement faire un truc aussi idiot que tomber amoureux. Et là, je n'aurai pas l'air plus maline qu'avec Vivi ou les autres, obligée de faire un choix et de couper les ponts d'une manière particulièrement douloureuse pour lui, et simplement libératrice pour moi.

\- Toutes, non. C'est valable chez tout le monde, tu sais… ? Chaque relation que l'on a nous construit, mais aucune ne se ressemble ou n'a le même impact. Après, si tu veux un avis purement sincère, je te dirai que je n'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort qu'avec les hommes.

\- Au moins, ça te laisse du choix, souris-je en m'étirant.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et repousse les cheveux qui ont collé à l'argile de mon visage, pensif ; je le laisse faire, toujours étendue près de lui, dans la bâche qui trempe nos vêtements.

C'est tout sauf glorieux, mais je suppose que même Law ne peut pas conserver une attitude digne en toute occasion…

\- … Law ?

\- Mmn.

\- … ton père, il en dit quoi, de tout ça ? De tes relations, je veux dire.

Vu son expression, la moindre des choses, c'est que je peux assurer que le sujet l'amuse, en tout cas…

\- Il pense que c'est une manière de trouver mon équilibre. Il s'en contrefiche pas mal, en fait, du moment que je suis heureux dans ce que je fais, le reste lui est égal. Son diction préféré c'est « La fin justifie les moyens », alors tu penses bien qu'homme ou femme, il ne se soucie pas du genre de partenaire que je peux avoir… s'esclaffe-t-il.

On est bien à des années-lumière de ce que j'imaginais pour la famille de Law, à savoir les bourgeois coincés aimant réprimander leur fils pour son comportement aberrant. À défaut d'avoir une mère, son père lui fait assez confiance pour le laisser aller comme bon lui semble dans la vie.

Et comme j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit ainsi pour moi aussi.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je garde les yeux fermés alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grinçant ; je devine sa silhouette, dans l'encadrement de la porte, silencieuse et observatrice. Monsieur est voyeur et l'a toujours été, je suppose que cette manie ne lui passera pas. Tss.

Il referme derrière lui, j'entends ses pieds nus sur le parquet, et le lit bouge quand il grimpe dessus dans un froissement presque inaudible – c'est rare qu'il fasse si peu de bruit, lui toujours bruyant à souhait pour peu qu'il s'y mette sérieusement.  
Il fait du quatre-pattes jusqu'à moi et se faufile sous la couverture, et je sens son corps contre le mien tandis qu'il niche son nez dans mon cou, inspirant profondément : je me suis débarrassé de la moindre parcelle d'odeur qui subsistait sur moi, mais je suis persuadé qu'il la traque encore.

\- ... Law..., chuchote sa voix dans mon oreille.

\- ...

\- Je sais que tu dors pas.

Je me retourne et, un bras replié sous ma tête, je contemple ses yeux qui brillent dans la pénombre créée par le radioréveil ; il se penche et sa bouche trouve la mienne, avec un entrain que je n'ai pas ce soir. Je sais ce qu'il a en tête, mais...  
J'ai l'esprit trop encombré par la soirée que je viens de passer, et je ne suis pas d'humeur, pour une fois.

Il le sent plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, et il s'arrache à mes lèvres, maussade.

\- … et en plus du reste, il faut encore que j'fasse ceinture ? crache-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

\- T'as pas envie ?

J'hésite, mais ce n'est tellement pas dans mes habitudes qu'il sent tout de suite l'arnaque venir. Son regard devient plus dur, et sa main se crispe dans les draps, alors qu'il se rassoit, vaincu.

\- … c'est jamais arrivé, murmure-t-il, effaré. Law, tu m'as-

\- J'suis juste fatigué, chuchoté-je en tendant la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- C'est quoi cette excuse de merde ?! Sérieux ?! s'exclame-t-il, brisant la quiétude de la pièce.

\- Ne-

\- Tu fais chier ! _Elle_ fait chier ! J'la déteste ! crie sa voix qui tonne de plus en plus fort.

Il se détourne et je le rattrape par le poignet, ignorant ses efforts pour m'échapper. Il n'a jamais pu et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

Je le serre contre moi et il se débat, m'inondant d'insultes et de coups, m'adressant les pires reproches que j'ai pu entendre de sa bouche ; je ne bouge pas, le gardant dans mes bras, alors qu'il s'épuise en protestations et en vociférations, de plus en plus faibles et indistinctes.

\- ... calme-toi, soufflé-je dans ses cheveux où je passe une main que je veux tendre et apaisante. Calme-toi... sschh...

\- J'en ai marre ! clame-t-il en se lovant sur lui-même. Arrête… arrête tout… j'en peux plus…!

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'est pas possible…

\- J't'en prie… !

Secouant la tête, je le rallonge contre moi, sous la couverture, entremêlant nos corps le plus étroitement possible, attendant qu'il s'endorme.

Il ne s'est jamais mis dans des états pareils, peu importe ce qui m'a été demandé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et je me demande jusqu'où est-ce que ce travail va me mener, ce qu'il va me faire gagner, et ce qu'il va me faire perdre.

 ** _ ** _«_** La jalousie est un doute, la crainte est une petitesse. _****__**»  
**_ De Honoré de Balzac, "Le contrat de mariage"_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **Réponse Guest :**_

 _Yuh : Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas, chaque chose en son temps ! C'est très gentil, merci du compliment ! Je sais, pour le coloc, c'est effectivement frustrant mais un jour, son nom tombera. Un jour~ ... Pour le rythme de publication, tu as eu la réponse en début de chapitre normalement ;) Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, à bientôt !_

* * *

 _ **À très vite pour la suite ! :)**_


	22. Intrus

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Haha, vous m'avez teeeellement toutes agrippées par le col pour m'empêcher de retourner dans mon bunker en voyant la référence à Ghost, c'était mythique. Merci beaucoup, je me suis bien marrée x)_**

 ** _Le chapitre 23 arrivera juste après celui-ci, sûrement dimanche si tout va bien.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et ne paniquez pas si vous n'arrivez pas à poster de reviews entre deux chapitres, je ne vous mangerai pas pour ça (j'ai pas la place pour vous stocker dans mon frigo de toute manière, vous êtes trop nombreux)._**

 ** _Sur ce, guest en bas de page, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« L'entraîneur de basket John Wooden disait :  
Le plus important n'est pas qui commence le match, mais qui le finit. »_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Accoudée au comptoir de la pizzeria, je regarde Luffy s'agiter pour préparer l'ouverture ; il me fait passer une desserte et je l'emmène dans la salle pour l'aider à placer les nappes. J'observe son visage étrangement renfrogné, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le genre du personnage, en me demandant ce qui peut le contrarier comme ça. Il a à peine décoincé une phrase depuis que je suis entrée et cette ambiance assez… particulière me met mal à l'aise.

Même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie.

Et qu'il m'en veut à mort.

J'aimerais trouver une raison de le sortir de son mutisme, mais je suis pas la nana la plus douée qui soit pour réconforter les autres.  
Luffy place les sets en papier, les couverts, et je remarque le tremblement de ses mains ; j'y pose les miennes et ses yeux bruns se plongent dans les miens, incertains.

\- … hé. Qu'est-ce qui va pas… ? murmuré-je.

\- … rien. J'suis désolé, j'suis pas… très bavard aujourd'hui.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et me tends vers lui pour embrasser sa tempe, et son sourire revient, timide mais bien là ; il m'embrasse à son tour et on reprend nos allers et retours entre les tables, et je le sens un iota plus détendu même si ce n'est pas encore ça.  
Ça me chiffonne, parce que voir Luffy dans cet état me donne la sensation que je passe à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel ; quelque chose qui m'échappe, que je ne saisis pas, comme si j'étais tenue à l'écart d'un secret trop lourd à porter pour moi.

\- Dis, JJ... ? bafouille-t-il, hésitant.

\- Mmn.

\- T'es dispo, ce soir ? J'aimerais bien… passer la soirée avec toi. T'sais, faire des jeux, manger, toussa…

Il est tellement plein d'espoir que j'ai un pincement au cœur de devoir lui annoncer que, malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir accéder à sa requête. Le tout est de le faire avec diplomatie, et ça, c'est pas non plus gagné.

\- Désolée, Lu'... je suis avec Law ce soir. On avait prévu de manger ensemble.

\- ... ah, marmonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, baissant les yeux vers les verres qu'il pose un peu trop brusquement sur la table.

\- ... allez, c'est bon, crache le morceau, soupiré-je en me penchant sur la table pour le forcer à me regarder. C'est quoi, le problème… ?

Il se gratte la tête, nerveux, et je vois bien à son visage qu'il va avoir un mal de chien à ordonner tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur pour pouvoir me sortir tout ça dans un tout cohérent ; je ne lui mets pas la pression et j'attends, tripotant ci et là les couverts pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.  
On se trouve bien au-delà de la frustration et de la déception normale venant d'un ado aussi coulant que Luffy ne pouvant pas avoir ce qu'il veut ; c'est quasi-assimilable à une colère refoulée.

\- ... je lui fais pas confiance, avoue-t-il après un très long silence. À Law.

\- Tu le connais même pas, Lu'.

\- Il m'inspire pas, c'tout. Et je veux pas que tu sois malheureuse ou que tu t'entiches de la mauvaise personne.

\- Merci pour tes conseils avisés, Marraine la Fée, raillé-je, mais je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même, tu sais… ?

Il hausse les épaules et je vois bien qu'il est vexé, mais ce qui me déroute le plus est ce comportement auquel il ne m'a jamais habituée, lui que je connais depuis un bon moment pourtant.  
Luffy marmonne dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas et ses gestes brusques me font comprendre que ce qui lui reste en travers de la gorge n'a fait que grossir encore plus.  
Je contourne une table et l'enlace d'un bras, écrasant mon autre poing sur sa tête avant de lui frotter le crâne, malgré ses protestations mêlées de rire – j'avais stupidement oublié que Luffy est resté un éternel enfant et qu'il suffit de peu pour le distraire de ce qui le rend si ronchon.

\- Naaan, JJ… ! Arrête ! pouffe-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

\- En plus de ça t'es plus jeune et plus petit que moi, c'est plutôt à moi de te protéger !

Il éclate de rire et riposte en se lançant dans une séance de chatouillis appliquée, nous faisant nous tortiller comme des idiots au milieu de la salle encore déserte – si des gens regardent par les fenêtres, ils vont croire à coup sûr que c'est un braquage à l'organisation et au timing déplorables.

\- Moi aussi j'suis assez grand pour m'gérer ! argumente-t-il en se dégageant du mieux qu'il peut. Roooh, regarde mes cheveux, j'ressemble à rien, j'vais m'faire engueuler, là... ! T'abuses !

\- Respect à tes aînés, rétorqué-je en le frappant derrière la tête.

Il tire la langue – très mature, vraiment – et s'éclipse dans les toilettes pour aller arranger ses épis, pendant que je termine le dressage des tables restantes, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire pour moi-même.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Luffy est comme un petit frère pour moi, celui un peu trop remuant qu'il faut veiller et tempérer pour l'empêcher de faire mille et une bêtises, que vous ayez le dos tourné ou non. À l'inverse, j'ai Zoro et son comportement ultra-protecteur, même s'il ne peut pas passer une journée sans m'emmerder, peu importe l'importance des représailles qui l'attendent. Rôle du grand-frère, quoi.  
À défaut d'avoir une famille de sang, j'ai pu en choisir une et me construire mon propre toit, avec un nombre restreint d'amis, mais qui valent tous les murs du monde.  
C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et j'ai comblé les manques seule. Je repense à Law qui me répète souvent, quand je doute, que je m'en suis sortie et que je m'en sortirai toujours, et j'ai l'image moins agréable des visages sceptiques de Zoro et Luffy qui semblent désapprouver la venue de cet homme dans ma vie.

Alors que, lorsque c'est une femme, ils éprouvent beaucoup moins de rancœur... agacés à l'idée que je puisse les délaisser ? Ce serait stupide. J'ai toujours, toujours accordé une place prépondérante à mes amis dans ma vie, bien plus qu'à mes relations « sentimentales » ; cependant, je ne peux pas décommander ce soir avec Law de la même manière que je ne décommanderais pas avec mes amis pour lui. Le chemin va dans les deux sens…

Luffy choisit ce moment pour revenir, à peu près présentable, passant derrière le comptoir pour ramener tous les aliments dont il va avoir besoin – j'imagine l'effort que ça doit lui demander de ne pas bouffer dans les plats directement, et il a tout mon respect : personnellement, je ne pourrais pas.

Je lui rapporte la desserte vide et il me tend les cartes des plats à mettre sur les tables, et j'ai le plaisir de l'entendre fredonner en esquissant quelques pas, signe que sa bonne humeur est revenue ; pour le reste de la journée, j'espère.  
Son portable sonne et il y jette un coup d'œil, intrigué, avant de virer couleur tomate plus vite qu'il est humainement possible de le faire ; il bafouille des excuses et s'éloigne pour décrocher, et son embarras me donne une envie de rire difficile à réprimer.

\- … euh, ouais… ? balbutie sa voix à quelques mètres de moi. Ben, je fais pas la fermeture ce soir… ah, c'est vrai ? C'est cool, merci… ! Mais vous aviez pas… euh… ben… un _truc_ de prévu, déjà… ?

La voix est grave à l'autre bout du fil, beaucoup trop pour appartenir à une femme, même si le ton employé est bas et mesuré. Quelqu'un qui parle comme ça à Luffy ? Chapeau. Moi j'y arrive pas, Lu' a un gros débit de parole et ses éclats de rire me poussent à faire la même chose, par pur mimétisme et par jovialité contagieuse.

\- ... oh, euh, je serai rentré pour dix-huit, c'est bon ?... Mm-mmn, comme d'hab'… ! Ouais… moi aussi, s'empourpre-t-il encore plus. À-à ce soir...

Il raccroche un peu précipitamment, et le regard qu'il me jette est indéchiffrable, même si j'arrive à y lire une certaine gêne que je ne m'explique pas.  
J'ai encore du temps devant moi, et je compte bien mettre ça à profit pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ; l'exercice promet d'être distrayant parce que Luffy est nul comme tout pour cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un, et franchement, le voir galérer à dissimuler un truc, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- C'était qui ?

Simple, direct.

\- Personne, marmonne Luffy, dont les oreilles virent aubergine.

 _Lie spotted_.

\- T'es nul pour mentir, Lu'. Épargne-toi une torture de cerveau et laisse-toi aller, je ne te jugerai pas, c'est promis.

Il hésite et se mord la lèvre, ses yeux bruns allant et venant tour à tour sur tout ce qui l'entoure, cherchant soit une échappatoire, soit quelque chose pour fixer son attention.  
J'ai toujours l'impression de voir un gosse, quand je le regarde – merci à ma tête qui me rappelle qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans – et il n'y a rien à faire, il me fait rire malgré moi ; je ricane, à le voir mouliner comme ça, et je vois bien que je n'arrange ni mon cas, ni le sien en faisant ça, vu la tête qu'il tire… !

\- … c'est juste quelqu'un que j'aime très fort, avoue-t-il en fouillant pour récupérer ses parts de pâte fraîchement levées.

Pétrir, ça va l'occuper et l'empêcher de racler ses planches à découper à coups d'ongles ou d'autres objets tranchants qui sont totalement déconseillés quand on s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy et qu'on ne peut pas exécuter deux tâches à la fois, à savoir cuisiner et entretenir une conversation.

Visiblement, il ne dira rien de lui-même, et c'est à la fois très admirable et très problématique. Admirable, car Luffy est le meilleur gardien d'un secret qu'on puisse connaître : tant que l'on ne lui demande rien, il ne dit rien. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne et c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais problématique, parce qu'une fois qu'on a mis le doigt sur le qu'il faut, Luffy se transforme en moulin à paroles et accumule gaffe sur gaffe.  
Et ça, c'est aussi grandiose à voir que ses tentatives de mensonge.

\- Mmn, je vois, acquiescé-je. N'empêche que j'aimerais bien connaître la personne qui te met dans tous tes états…

J'attends qu'il saisisse la perche, de la bonne ou de la mauvaise façon, et à la place, j'ai droit à un air d'une tristesse que je n'ai jamais, jamais vu chez Luffy.  
J'ai l'envie quasi-irrépressible de le serrer dans mes bras, mais je m'abstiens, parce que je ne sais pas comment Lu' est susceptible de réagir à ce moment-là, où il est encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude.

\- … y'a rien à gagner à être trop proche de… de cette personne, balbutie sa voix. Rien du tout. C'est… une personne… vraiment mauvaise.

\- … et toi tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour être proche de quelqu'un comme ça, contré-je en secouant la tête. Ça j'en suis sûre.

Il se renferme plus encore, si c'est possible, et je crois que je me serais giflée pour l'avoir mis dans cet état-là ; je dois changer d'approche, parce que je suis en train de mettre les pieds dans le plat qui nous arrange le moins, moi parce que j'ai l'impression de le blesser, lui parce qu'il a l'air de se sentir coupable de quelque chose.

\- … c'est une amoureuse… ? risqué-je.

Luffy se déride et secoue la tête en souriant.  
... ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a eu l'air autant perturbé par Law, l'autre jour.

\- … un amoureux… ?

\- Mm-mmn. T'sais, on... on s'est disputés, hier soir, marmonne-t-il en plongeant ses doigts dans la farine, inconsciemment. Et moi… ça me déprime. Sur le coup, je suis en colère, mais après je regrette, et je pense à ce que j'ai perdu et que j'aurai plus si je m'entête à bouder. Tu vois… ?

\- Je vois, oui. Tu veux m'en parler un peu plus… ?

Il secoue la tête et je ne dis rien, je me contente de tendre le bras et de caresser sa joue maculée de farine, qu'il presse contre ma paume.  
Luffy a droit à son jardin secret, lui aussi, et je ne vais pas me permettre d'y rentrer, là où je suis passée pro dans l'art du blindage de la porte de mon propre jardin…

Jardin où Law attend à la porte, bien sagement, attendant que je vienne lui ouvrir pour pouvoir entrer.

. . . . . . . . . .

Quand j'arrive à l'école, j'ai encore la tête pleine du comportement tellement décalé de Luffy – et par décalé, j'entends opposé à celui qu'il adopte d'habitude – et des interrogations qu'il soulève en moi ; puisque je sais, au fond de moi, que je n'en aurai jamais l'explication, je devrais plutôt ne pas y penser et réfléchir à la soirée de remplacement que je lui ai proposée, jeudi soir, et qu'il a acceptée avec le sourire que je lui connais bien.

Ça sera aussi l'occasion pour moi de lui proposer de poser un peu pour mon book ; je ne pense pas que l'idée le rebute mais il faut quand même que je tente ma chance, parce que je suis sûre qu'il sera parfait sur les images, Luffy est tellement photogénique.

J'entre dans l'aile principale et remonte les couloirs encore peu peuplés, le pas léger, profitant de l'absence des élèves tous partis au self, là où j'ai eu droit à la première pizza de la journée de Luffy – décidément, plus le temps passe, plus il gère, le gamin.

Une porte s'ouvre, au loin, et un brouhaha monte dans le corridor du fond ; je reconnais quelques têtes parmi celles qui se dirigent vers le réfectoire, ce sont les dernières années qui terminent en décalé, comme d'habitude. Je vois passer le colosse et les deux bérets qui suivent habituellement Law, et lui-même ne tarde pas à apparaître, mains dans les poches.

Je le siffle à travers l'aile et ses yeux se posent aussitôt sur moi, même si je suis trop loin pour distinguer son expression. Il semble murmurer quelque chose à ses acolytes, et se détourne du groupe qui s'éloigne pour me rejoindre sans se départir de son flegme.

\- Hey, chuchote-t-il en restant à une bonne distance de moi. Je ne pensais pas te voir ce midi.

\- J'avais envie d'être en avance pour pouvoir me poser dans un coin tranquille et potasser un peu. Tu pars manger avec les autres ?

Il secoue la tête, et je remarque à son expression que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ici aussi.

Regardant de gauche à droite, je vérifie que personne ne traine dans le coin et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'il accueille avec une surprise qu'il ne dissimule pas. Il me rend mon étreinte, sans un mot, et me serre contre lui en nichant son nez dans mon cou. Je caresse sa nuque, joue avec ses cheveux, en essayant de l'enlacer le plus tendrement possible.

\- … tu manges seul ?

\- Je ne mange pas, ce midi. Pas faim.

\- Tu devrais pas sauter de repas, monsieur le mannequin, répliqué-je. C'est pas top, de faire ça. Et mets-toi au moins à table avec les autres, vous pourrez discuter, ça sera moins glauque que rester ici tout seul dans ton coin.

Ouais, même si je suis mal placée pour faire cette remarque.  
Il sourit, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux ; je touche sa joue, remonte sur sa tempe, frôle ses mèches et y glisse mes doigts après l'accord silencieux de ses prunelles. Son air soucieux me tracasse bien plus que tout ce qui a pu me contrarier depuis que je me suis levée – et pourtant, Dieu seul sait qu'il y en a eu, aujourd'hui.

\- T'as l'air… préoccupé.

\- J'ai eu une soirée merdique, mais ça va aller.

\- … tu veux en parler… ?

Il soupire – pas par agacement, mais pour savoir par où commencer pour résumer la situation le plus brièvement possible.  
Étrangement, à l'inverse de Luffy toujours enclin à ouvrir la bouche pour dire tout et n'importe quoi, Law est du genre plus réservé, et pourtant c'est lui qui va se confier.

\- … je me suis disputé, hier soir, avec mon coloc, lâche-t-il avec une violente amertume sur le visage que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Bordel, vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? soupiré-je en pressant ma joue contre son épaule.

\- … de qui tu parles ?

\- Luffy, à la pizzeria. Il s'est pris la tête avec son mec.

Law fronce les sourcils et mon regard interrogateur croise le sien ; son expression est difficilement descriptible, je ne sais pas encore d'où vient le problème mais, encore une fois, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose m'échappe, alors que c'est juste sous mon nez mais insaisissable pour qui ne sait pas où regarder.

Il ne relève pas mais je vois bien qu'il est pensif, et que ses yeux gris fuient les miens ; typiquement masculin, mais ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à me plaindre de quelqu'un qui agit de la même manière que moi, ce serait comme me critiquer moi-même et là, je suis pas d'humeur à une profonde introspection.

\- … il y a autre chose… ?

\- Comment tu le sais… ? sourit-il en replaçant pensivement mes cheveux sur le côté.

\- Intuition féminine.

\- … j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmure sa voix basse.

\- … excuse-moi… ?

\- Un mauvais pressentiment, répète-t-il. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens, c'est… un mal-être. Qui ne me quitte pas.

OK.  
Je lui sors l'excuse de la fameuse intuition féminine, et lui met les deux pieds dedans avec son histoire de ressenti personnel. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à une sortie comme celle-ci, surtout qu'il a réellement l'air soucieux, et qu'en plus de ça Monsieur Bataille Navale n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être un superstitieux refoulé.

\- … tu as un devoir ?

\- Nope.

\- Une œuvre _touchy_ à rendre ?

\- Non plus, admet-il.

\- Alors il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal aujourd'hui, conclus-je. On se voit toujours ce soir… ?

Une lueur passe dans ses yeux, et je grogne en lui donnant un petit coup de tête dans le torse, entendant ses poumons se vider instantanément – c'est la clope, ça, faut qu'il arrête cette merde, sérieusement. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et je sens son odeur et sa chaleur se mêler aux miennes, fermant les yeux pour en profiter, entendant son cœur battre lentement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose susceptible de lui donner un coup de sang… ? Même l'idée de devoir affronter mon courroux pour me poser un lapin comme celui-là n'a pas l'air de le faire stresser outre mesure.

\- T'es plus dispo… ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai… un imprévu. Est-ce qu'on peut repousser ça à vendredi ?

\- Ouais, pas de problème.

Je le sens se détendre immédiatement, et je songe que Trafalgar Law ne doit pas aimer changer ses plans à la dernière minute, d'autant plus s'il risque de se faire allumer au passage pour avoir forcément brisé les espérances de quelqu'un.  
Les miennes, en l'occurrence, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas la frustration ; elle déclenche une furieuse envie de crème glacée devant un film à l'eau-de-rose, mais au-delà de ça, rien à signaler. Je serai vautrée seule dans mon canapé au lieu de l'être contre Law, ce qui sera bien moins confortable.

\- Essaye de pas faire ta tête d'enterrement toute la journée, j't'assure que c'est pas engageant…, souris-je en passant mes mains sous son pull pour toucher ses hanches dénudées.

Quoi, je passe mes semaines à le regarder et à le reproduire sur une feuille, j'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu en réel, non ?!

Law embrasse mon front et je pose un baiser sur sa joue, avant qu'on ne se sépare – son visage est tout sauf serein, et je me sens presque coupable de le laisser alors qu'il est dans cet état-là, que quelque chose le chiffonne et qu'il n'est pas capable de s'en détacher de lui-même.  
Il s'éloigne et sa démarche ne trompe pas plus que le reste de son corps ; ce qui le travaille est presque viscéral, tant il se tient courbé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, et je le perds définitivement de vue.

Et maintenant, le pressentiment dont il parlait est en train de m'étreindre la poitrine.  
Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce sentiment qui me barbouille le ventre, je tourne les talons et rejoins ma salle de classe, où quelques élèves sont déjà installés en attendant la sonnerie, nez dans les bouquins ou en train de finir leur sieste digestive. Zoro ne sera pas là car lui et moi n'avons pas choisi la même option pour notre dernier diplôme : il est parti en design et moi je suis restée sur la branche art.

Je me pose près du radiateur et sors mes affaires, songeant aux attitudes de Law et Luffy ; j'espère que je fais juste une petite crise de paranoïa, parce que je sens qu'ils vont être difficiles à gérer, tous les deux chacun de leur côté. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais devoir faire de leur cas, mais ça demande réflexion, vu qu'ils n'ont pas du tout la même façon de réagir en routine – c'est d'ailleurs assez marrant de voir comme deux personnes si opposées peuvent avoir des réactions miroir à un instant donné.

De ce que je sais, ils ne s'aperçoivent que lorsque Law vient avec moi à la pizzeria, et je me demande ce qu'une conversation entre eux pourrait donner.

La porte de la salle se rouvre et d'autres élèves entrent en masse, le prof sur leurs talons ; je relève le nez de mon classeur pour toiser l'enseignant qui me fixe lourdement – Vista, accessoirement le meilleur ami de Thatch, qui a dû lui raconter ma petite rébellion de début d'année. Je ne cille pas mais je sais que je vais en prendre pour mon grade au moindre écart.

\- … nous avons un observateur extérieur pour les deux semaines à venir, lance-t-il dans le brouhaha, ramenant aussitôt le silence dans la classe. Il est en dernière année de journalisme et il rend un essai sur les étudiants en DNSEP et les débouchés que le master offre, il va passer un peu de temps individuellement avec vous pour en savoir plus sur vos ambitions. Sabo… ?

Des pas résonnent derrière nous et, en bons crétins, on tourne tous la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit – un type que nous n'avions même pas remarqué jusqu'ici descend les marches et se dirige vers l'estrade d'une démarche plutôt élégante, au point de me rappeler Law, les mains dans les poches en moins.

Il a plutôt l'air avenant, et par avenant j'entends qu'il n'a pas la tête du petit con à grandes lunettes qui joue les sous-fifres zélés dans l'espoir d'avoir des potins à cracher. Ses yeux se posent sur nous et franchement, il serait vraiment une perle à dessiner, vu comment il a l'air foutu sous son veston.  
Singulière façon de s'habiller, d'ailleurs, il détonnera pas tellement dans le paysage…

\- Mets-toi à l'aise, ils ne mordent pas. Ils sortent de table, souligne Vista en ouvrant son cartable.

Les rires sont modérés – le prof n'est pas le mec le plus relax du monde, contrairement à Thatch – alors que le blondinet s'installe près de la porte sans broncher.

Je m'adosse au mur et, les yeux rivés sur le tableau, j'essaye de réprimer ma curiosité tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder mon presque voisin pour l'après-midi et la cicatrice qui brunit un bon tiers de son visage.

. . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

La gorge nouée, je sors de la voiture et claque rageusement la portière, presque fébrile.

De la rage, ouais.

Et encore, je crois que le mot est faible.

J'ai craqué, à la pause de l'après-midi, et j'ai cherché la classe de Bonney pour tenter de comprendre ce qui me tiraillait autant ; m'être disputé autant hier soir – pour finalement le voir partir au milieu de la nuit en claquant la porte parce qu'incapable de se calmer – m'a retourné le cerveau mais pas assez pour m'en rendre malade aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé que passer un peu de temps avec elle et entendre quelques pitreries me changerait les idées, mais c'a eu tout l'effet inverse, et pour une bonne raison.

Le reste du cours a été une véritable torture, après avoir vu cette saloperie assise à quelques mètres de Bonney.

Je vais lui fumer sa gueule, à ce connard.

Je me plonge dans mes propres pensées, qui ne datent pas d'il y a si longtemps.

 _« Et si quelqu'un s'en mêle, c'est la fin pour moi. »_

… Pas déjà ? Pas _maintenant_ … ?!

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, le souffle court, et je traverse le palier pour rejoindre l'appartement, dont je pousse la porte sans aucune subtilité – le chat fait un bond d'un mètre en crachant et va se réfugier sous les jambes de mon colocataire, qui me jette un regard surpris, une épingle à linge dans la bouche, empêtré dans un drap.

L'image aurait le mérite de me faire rire en temps normal, mais là, elle ne m'arrache pas même un sourire.

\- … tu-

\- Je passe au niveau supérieur, soufflé-je en balançant mon sac à travers le salon.

J'ai le plaisir de l'entendre se fracasser contre le mur, et cet exutoire physique momentané me fait un bien fou, même s'il n'est que fugitif.

\- … pardon ?

\- Je vais la faire venir là, annoncé-je en délaçant mes chaussures, ôtant mon pull de ma main libre.

J'entends le linge tomber par terre, et je compte jusqu'à 5 avant de relever la tête pour affronter son regard.  
Noir.  
Abyssal.

\- … quoi ?

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Kid, quand je lui donnerai le feu vert il va te trouver une place en attend-

\- Attends, tu déconnes… ? murmure-t-il, les mains tremblantes.

\- Non. Il faut vraiment que JJ v-

\- Oh, c'est JJ, maintenant ? crache-t-il, de plus en plus furieux.

On y est.  
Ce moment que je redoutais tant et qui a fini par arriver, parce que je ne suis visiblement pas assez bon pour tenir mes engagements initiaux.  
J'ai voulu jouer avec d'autres règles, et maintenant, je me retrouve coincé là.

\- Ne complique pas les choses, s'il te plaît. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de lui demander un service, tu te trompes, parce que je sais très bien qu'-il–

\- C'est moi qui complique les choses ? T'es sérieux ?! C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit, tu m'avais demandé si je–

\- Je sais, mais quand je te le dirai, il faudra que tu quittes l'appartement, momentanément.

\- Ça aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Tu me l'avais juré, chuchote-t-il, la voix de plus en plus basse et dangereuse.

Je touche sa limite.  
Mieux, j'ai carrément un pied au-delà.  
Je découvre de nouvelles facettes de lui, maintenant que je le mets au pied du mur ; on m'avait souvent dit que son caractère impétueux pouvait faire de lui un parfait petit ange, tout en sourires et en câlins, tout comme il pouvait le changer en vraie saleté, prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, sans jamais lâcher le morceau.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir.

\- Mon cul ouais, vocifère-t-il. Anticiper et agir pour en tirer le meilleur bénéfice, t'es bon qu'à ça. T'as _voué_ ta vie à ça.

\- Je–

\- Alors aujourd'hui, c'est ça ton bénéfice ? poursuit-il, les poings serrés. Elle qui vient là, et moi qui me barre ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre… ?  
Que je regrette ?  
Que je me déteste de faire ça ?  
Il ne m'écoutera pas, parce qu'il ne voudra pas m'entendre, et à raison.

Je m'attends à tout, sauf à son silence, qui pèse sur l'appartement alors qu'il rejoint sa chambre – je l'entends fouiller ci et là pour prendre ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur, et quand il revient dans le salon, c'est pour m'offrir un regard baigné de larmes qu'il contient difficilement.

Il sait que j'ai horreur des larmes et il s'est toujours efforcé de réprimer les siennes, mais je pense que ce match va se solder par un K.O. des deux camps, ce soir.

J'ai la gorge trop serrée pour lui dire que je l'aime, et lui a trop donné ces derniers temps pour avoir le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il tourne les talons, son sac sur l'épaule, et la porte claque un instant plus tard.

Le silence revient, pesant ; les fenêtres fermées ne laissent passer aucun bruit et je me retrouve seul avec mes remords, que je ne pensais ne jamais ressentir avant qu'il ne débarque dans ma vie.

\- … Bepo, soufflé-je en m'accroupissant.

Le chat quitte son point de mire et saute du meuble pour trotter jusqu'à moi et grimper dans mes bras, ronronnant contre mon torse ; je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, ce corps me trahit et je fonds en larmes silencieuses.

 ** _« Un sacrifice qu'on reproche n'est plus qu'une faute dont on s'accuse. »  
Xavier Forneret_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux guests :_**

 _Yuh : Merci beaucoup ;) bravo pour ta patience, tu vas en avoir besoin... À très vite !_

* * *

 _ **Soyez sages d'ici le prochain chapitre...**_


	23. Patience

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Je vous avais promis un autre chapitre ce jour, le voici.  
_ _J'ai bien vu vos reviews sur le 22 et j'y répondrai avant le chapitre 24 de vendredi prochain ;)_**

 ** _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une très bonne fin de WE, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ ** _«_ Ce que l'homme a le plus d'authentique, c'est sa capacité à créer, se dominer, endurer, se transformer,**  
 **aimer et dépasser ses propres souffrances.**_ ** _ _»  
_ Ben Okri_**

. **_  
POV Bonney :_**

 _« Je me recroqueville dans le placard, mes genoux ramenés contre moi, une main sur la bouche pour faire le moins de bruit possible. C'a déjà marché, une fois – tellement ivre mort qu'à peine entré dans ma chambre, ne me voyant pas dans mon lit, il s'y est écroulé pour cuver sa descente dans un ronflement sonore ; je suis allée dormir avec maman, cette nuit-là, et j'aurai peut-être autant de chance ce soir._

 _J'entends mon cœur battre, ça fait un tel vacarme qu'il va sûrement l'entendre, mais je ne peux rien y faire – ses pas montent les marches, lourds et déterminés, et j'ai une pensée fugitive pour l'absence d'alcool dans ses veines : je pense qu'il n'aura même pas l'excuse d'être bourré, cette fois. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'excuse plus pour ce qu'il fait._

 _Très longtemps._

 _Il tourne la poignée mais le verrou de la porte résiste, grinçant sous la pression qu'il met dessus, s'appuyant sûrement sur la clenche de tout son poids. Il grogne, tempête, et je songe ironiquement que le noir du placard est supposé regorger de saloperies effrayantes, mais qu'il ne me fait pas peur à côté du monstre qui tente d'entrer._

 _Mes vêtements bougent, dans ma penderie, et je tourne la tête pour voir ce qui peut bien provoquer ça._

 _Law est assis près de moi et me contemple.  
Pas un mot, pas un sourire, il se contente de me regarder. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

 _Ses yeux gris sont rivés sur moi et son expression est tout aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire._

 _Je voudrais avoir peur, la preuve d'une sensation un tant soit peu normale, mais je n'arrive plus à éprouver la moindre panique, alors que mon père crache mon nom derrière la porte._

 _Aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit tant que Law est là._

 _J'ai envie de me blottir contre lui, mais quelque chose me pousse à ne pas le faire. Comme si faire ça allait le faire partir, ce que je ne veux absolument pas._

 _J'ai l'impression que tant qu'il sera là, rien ne pourra m'arriver._

 _Je voudrais qu'il soit là, avec moi, à chaque instant de ma vie, pour chasser ces démons qui n'ont de cesse de me torturer, mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible._

 _Finalement, après de longs instants, Law est avalé par l'obscurité et, quand je tends la main vers lui, je ne trouve rien d'autre que le tissu de mes vêtements sous mes doigts._

\- _… reste, balbutié-je en fouillant le fond du placard. Law… s'il te plaît…_

 _Un premier coup fait craquer la gâche du verrou, j'entends une des vis tomber sur le parquet et je ferme les yeux quand je comprends que je n'ai plus que quelques instants devant moi avant que ma dernière protection ne s'effondre._

 _Deuxième coup d'épaule, et cette fois c'est le battant qui lâche ; le loquet s'arrache du chambranle et la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas sonore._

 _Une seconde de calme plus tard, il est à l'intérieur, et sa voix vocifère mon nom._

 _À son timbre, je confirme qu'il n'a pas avalé une seule goutte d'alcool pour le moment, et qu'il sera largement assez alerte pour m'avoir, même s'il me prend l'idée de fuir._

 _Etrange, de voir comme je ne me suis toujours pas résignée, alors que tout me prouve que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer tout ça._

 _Le rai de lumière qui passe entre les portes du placard s'éteint, je relève la tête et je vois ses yeux noirs qui me vrillent ; je déglutis et les portes s'écartent violemment, au moment où je me replie sur moi-même quand sa main empoigne mes cheveux. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut, haletante, mes cheveux collant à ma peau moite ; il fait nuit noire. Je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur, mais tout ce que rencontrent mes doigts, c'est une paroi creuse qui me cerne de toutes parts.  
Je pousse vers l'avant et une porte s'ouvre – je suis dans mon putain de placard.  
J'en sors précipitamment, paniquée, et rampe jusqu'à ma table de chevet, dans le noir, agrippant le fil de ma lampe pour trouver le bouton et l'activer ; la lumière inonde ma chambre et je grimpe dans le mon lit, me lovant dans les couvertures froides, le souffle court.  
Je suis loin.  
Loin du placard de ma chambre d'enfant.  
Loin de tout ça, maintenant, et même dix ans plus tard ma tête pense toujours le contraire.

… c'était quoi, ce rêve qui sort des sentiers battus… ?  
Je me redresse, mettant la main sur mon portable pour fouiller mon répertoire, mon cœur battant encore la chamade dans ma poitrine, au point que mes doigts tremblants aient du mal à faire défiler mes contacts. Je m'arrête sur celui de Zoro, et je marque un temps d'hésitation, chose que je ne fais jamais d'ordinaire.  
Il est peut-être occupé, cette nuit.  
Je l'ai vu flirter avec une nana du cours inférieur, et rentrer avec elle ce soir – il a mieux à faire que m'aider à me rendormir, là où il doit son attention à une autre, qui ne va pas apprécier que je les dérange en plein milieu de la nuit, à juste titre.

Incertaine, je remonte quelques noms, et tombe sur celui de Law. Lui aussi a eu des imprévus, ce soir, mais est-ce qu'ils sont toujours valables à cette heure-là… ?

Je regrette déjà quand mon doigt presse la touche d'appel, et que la tonalité ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.  
Il va me tuer, sérieusement…

\- … _Bonney… ?_ murmure sa voix ensommeillée. _Ça ne va pas… ?_

\- … désolée, bredouillé-je en me repliant contre mon oreiller. Je… je voulais entendre ta voix.

J'entends son lit grincer, ses draps bougent, et son souffle m'indique qu'il s'étire – sûrement pour se sortir un peu la tête du cul, il est deux heures du matin.  
Je me demande à quoi Law peut bien ressembler quand il dort.  
Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il fait partie du genre de perfection qui se réveille façon Belle au Bois Dormant, frais et dispo, déjà coiffé et prêt à faire le gothique mystérieux, ou est-ce qu'il a _au moins_ le défaut d'avoir la tronche dans le pâté, les traits brouillés avec tendance à s'envoyer un meuble dans le genou parce qu'il est trop perché à dix mille alors que le réveil a déjà sonné depuis dix minutes ?

\- _… tu veux que je vienne… ?_ chuchote-t-il.

\- Hein ?! m'effaré-je. Que– non ! T'es malade, il est–

\- _Tard ? Je suis réveillé, de toute façon_ , sourit sa voix. _J'arrive._

\- Non non non… ! bafouillé-je, les yeux écarquillés. Law, c'est pas la question ! Je–

\- _À tout de suite._

Il raccroche et je reste là, à fixer stupidement mon téléphone revenu à mon écran d'accueil, avant de relever la tête et de regarder les lumières des belvédères, dehors.

C'est la loose…  
J'ai rien rangé, j'suis loin d'être présentable, c'est le bordel autant dans ma tête que dans l'appartement, et dans le genre situation embarrassante, s'te plaît, là j'ai peut-être une chance de me présenter aux Guiness Records… !

Geignant et pestant contre moi-même, je me laisse tomber dans les draps et tire la couverture sur ma tête, souhaitant me dissimuler au monde le plus possible avant d'avoir à affronter un moment des plus embarrassants.  
Bon, comparé à ce moment où je me suis presque foutue nue devant lui en étant pétée comme pas deux, c'est plutôt relax, là ; fermant les yeux, j'essaye de me détendre, histoire de ne pas passer pour une pile électrique doublée d'une emmerdeuse, mais je pense sincèrement que Law a déjà dû se faire son avis depuis une paie à mon propos.

M'enfin, peu importe ce qu'il pense de moi, c'a pas l'air de trop le rebuter vu l'attention qu'il me porte ; et par attention, j'entends « qu'il sorte avec moi », ce qu'on ne fait pas quand on déteste quelqu'un. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à passer de la haine cordiale à l'entente presque parfaite entre mon modèle et moi, et que ce petit con doit bien se marrer de m'avoir prise à mon propre jeu.  
J'en suis là de mes tergiversations quand j'entends des coups à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvre et se referme presque aussitôt : OK, j'avais pas fermé à clé. Putain mais quel boulet je fais.

… soit j'ai perdu la notion du temps en somnolant entre deux pensées, soit ce taré est venu incroyablement vite.

J'ouvre les yeux et émerge de la couverture, croisant le regard de Law à la porte, attendant que je lui donne la permission d'entrer. Je dois pas être belle à voir, empêtrée là-dedans, avec les cheveux façon Cruella D'Enfer et ma mine de chien battu, mais s'il ne fuit pas, c'est que l'ennemi ne doit pas autant l'impressionner.

\- … 'Lut.

\- Je peux… ?

\- Mmn.

Il retire sa veste et ses chaussures qu'il laisse dans le vestibule et revient à la chambre ; je le regarde s'asseoir à côté de moi, dans le lit – il n'y a que Zoro qui se soit posé ici, à part lui, et j'ai une impression bizarre qui me traverse.

Un foutu déjà-vu.  
Law s'appuie contre la tête de lit et je m'étends contre lui, posant ma tête sur son ventre, écoutant le battement de son cœur, encore lourd à cette heure-là ; ses doigts arrangent et démêlent mes cheveux, courent sur mon cou, caressent ma joue, et je sens mon angoisse s'apaiser en même temps que ma respiration.

\- … sympa, ton pyjama, s'esclaffe-t-il en touchant le tissu qui couvre mon épaule.

\- T'aimes bien Snoopy… ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Ça te va bien.

Je parie qu'il se fout de moi – Zoro et Sanji sont les premiers à aimer qu'une fille porte de la lingerie fine pour dormir, c'est pas avec mon truc en coton que je vais attiser la convoitise de Law, j'en mets ma main à couper.  
Ou alors, il est _encore plus_ bizarre que je ne le pensais, et à défaut de me trouver sexy, il me trouve marrante là-dedans.  
… possible.

Levant les yeux, je contemple son visage – il est démaquillé et ça lui donne l'air beaucoup plus jeune, mais il a aussi l'air carrément épuisé. Je veux dire, plus encore que d'habitude, où il a déjà des cernes qui prouvent que ses nuits ne sont pas celles qu'elles devraient être pour un jeune homme de son âge.

\- … je suis désolée. T'as l'air complètement claqué.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar… ? murmure-t-il.

\- Comment tu–

\- Je sais que ton passe-temps favori, c'est trouver les meilleures idées pour m'emmerder un max, mais je doute que tu t'amuses à m'appeler au milieu de la nuit juste pour me parler des derniers potins _people_ … sourit-il.

… il me donne des idées, cette andouille.  
Ça vaudrait la peine, juste pour le faire chier un max, parce que s'il me sort cet exemple c'est soit du vécu, soit une expression involontaire de son aversion pour la vie privée des autres. Et dans les deux cas, ça va l'emmerder à mort, et ça me fait un moyen de pression supplémentaire pour me venger de son affront lors de la séance de poterie.

Ouais parce qu'avec ses conneries, j'ai toujours ni avancé, ni progressé – l'expérience prouve juste que je suis plus douée pour faire le cake que pour réaliser un vase ne serait-ce que susceptible d'accueillir des fleurs, le côté esthétique en moins bien sûr…

\- … j'avais jamais fait un rêve comme ça. C'était… trop bizarre. Vraiment.

\- Dis toujours.

\- … j'étais dans mon placard, dans ma chambre… chez mes parents, marmonné-je en jouant avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Mais... c'était pas moi enfant, tu vois, c'était... moi. La Bonney de maintenant. J'entendais mon père dans les escaliers, il… venait me chercher.

Law caresse ma tête et je ferme les yeux, cherchant des bribes de souvenirs de ma nuit pour pouvoir les rapporter le plus fidèlement possible.

Mon père qui monte, qui tente d'entrer.

Le bruit dans le placard.

\- … tu étais là. Avec moi.

\- …

\- Dans le placard, juste à côté. Tu ne disais rien, t'étais… juste là, dans le noir. Et… même si je savais que j'allais encore passer une nuit en enfer, j'étais… bien, avec toi. J'avais l'impression qu'aussi longtemps que tu serais là, mon père ne pourrait rien me faire. Et puis… tu es parti. Mon père est entré et m'a sortie du placard, et je me suis réveillée.

\- … tu aimerais savoir ce que ça signifie ?

\- T'interprètes les rêves ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit-il en entortillant mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je pensais simplement que tu aurais aimé en connaître la signification.

Vrai.

De la même manière que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi je suis autant prise par ces déjà-vu qui durent depuis des semaines, et que je ne m'explique pas. Mais ça, c'est trop embarrassant pour que je puisse lui en parler. C'est presque au même niveau que son apparition pendant ma partie fine avec Vivi. Et je pense que si je lui avouais ça, ça serait la fin des haricots pour moi…

\- … Bonney… ?

\- Ouais… ? murmuré-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.

\- … ils étaient beaucoup, à savoir ?

\- À l'école ? à l'extérieur… ?

Il acquiesce, son regard a l'air plutôt sérieux ; je lui ai déjà dit il y a quelques temps de ça que les gens savaient que mon père me frappait, mais qu'ils ne faisaient rien. Pour le reste, c'est… encore différent.

\- Qu'il avait la main leste, ça, ça se savait aux quatre coins de la ville. À l'école, certains le savaient par leurs parents, et ceux qui ne savaient pas se foutaient de moi parce que j'étais introvertie. Pour ce qui est… de ses petits penchants, marmonné-je, mal à l'aise, … Ça ne sortait pas de la maison. Je pense que même mon père n'était pas assez stupide pour le crier sur tous les toits. Zoro savait, par contre. Ma mère a fini par le savoir, vers la fin. L'infirmière scolaire s'en est aperçue lors d'une visite médicale, mais elle n'a rien fait.

Kalifa.

Une grande blonde toujours apprêtée, qui ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois dans les yeux en quatre années de collège, à passer chaque semaine dans son bureau pour soigner ce que me faisait mon père sous prétexte que c'était arrivé en sport, comme avec Bellamy.

Ce jour-là, d'ailleurs, et voyant mes côtes, elle n'a écrit qu' « incident sportif » en commentaire, sans mentionner le fait que j'étais striée de marques qui ressemblaient plus à des coups de ceinture qu'à des bleus que l'on se fait lors d'un match un peu trop corps à corps. Pour des joueurs pros, c'était peut-être le lot commun, mais sur une fillette de 13 ans, quelle justification on peut donner à des marques comme celles que j'arborais… ?  
Je ne décrochais jamais un mot, quand j'étais dans son cabinet, murée dans un silence qui devait profondément l'arranger, au fond. Ce n'était absolument pas poli de ma part, mais je ne savais jamais quoi lui dire. C'était à un moment où j'avais une honte terrible de ce que je subissais, et je pense que j'attendais qu'on me tende la main plutôt qu'on m'oblige à quémander une aide qui ne viendrait pas.

À chaque fois qu'elle inspectait mon corps, je notais la sueur sur ses tempes, le tremblement léger de ses mains… elle était nerveuse comme pas deux. Cette blague…  
Mon père devait lui faire peur, de la même manière qu'il terrorisait tout le monde.  
Quand je sortais de l'infirmerie, je prenais toujours soin de la remercier – pour qui, pour quoi, je n'en savais rien, mais je le lui disais quand même. Elle avait le bon goût de rester silencieuse en sentant l'ironie dans ma voix, fixant ses chaussures comme si elles allaient lui apporter une réponse.

\- … je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi personne ne faisait rien. Collectivement, je veux dire, précisé-je en triturant mon drap.

\- … tu sais, on en revient souvent au même point qu'on a déjà abordé, toi et moi.

\- Le libre-arbitre ?

\- Exactement. C'est l'Homme seul qui décide de bien faire ou de mal faire.

Ça se tient. Mais à ce compte-là, faut-il en déduire que presque tous ceux qui m'entouraient étaient mauvais ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple. Je pense qu'il leur a manqué le courage que j'avais, ou qu'ils ne se sentaient pas concernés parce que ça n'arrivait pas chez eux.

\- … et pour toi, qu'est-ce qui représente le pire ?

\- C'est-à-dire… ? hésite-t-il.

\- Entre ceux qui décident du bien et ceux qui décident du mal.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, en un sens.

… OK, donc choisir de faire le mal serait légitime, si je suis sa pensée ?  
Je relève les yeux vers lui et il note mon incompréhension, semblant réfléchir à sa prochaine sortie pour éclaircir le malentendu soulevé par sa remarque.

\- … tu voulais mon avis. Pour moi… c'est l'inaction qui est détestable parce qu'elle réveille ce qu'il y a de pire en l'homme. Tu comprends… ? Faire le bien, ou le mal au sens littéral du terme implique d'avoir le choix, le libre-arbitre dont on parlait, et faire un choix indique qu'il y a une certaine forme de courage dans cet acte, de la persévérance pour atteindre le but fixé, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Ça requiert certaines qualités que tout le monde n'a pas.

… jusque-là, ses arguments sont valables. Ça se tient.

\- Alors que ne rien faire, comme ceux qui t'entouraient, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la couardise, de la lâcheté, de l'abandon, tout autant de défauts que je hais bien plus que le reste. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question… ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Ça répond, oui. Tu n'aimes pas les pleutres… ?

\- Exact. J'aime ceux qui assument leur conviction et ont la force de la mener à bien.

Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop me tromper que Law parle forcément en connaissance de cause, et que ses courtes années de vie lui ont déjà donné l'occasion de faire un, si ce n'est des choix cruciaux pour son avenir, en risquant beaucoup pour réussir ou atteindre son objectif.

\- … quelle… décision tu as eu à prendre dans ta vie… ? soufflé-je, scrutant ses traits dans la pénombre.

Law se mord la lèvre, et une lueur inconnue passe dans ses yeux.  
Non, pour être plus exacte, une lueur _s'éteint_ dans ses yeux ; je crois lire une souffrance sans nom, au fond de ses prunelles, avant que la sensation ne s'échappe et que son expression retrouve ce calme olympien qui le définit si bien.

\- J'ai dû quitter celui que j'aimais parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Sa voix est déformée par sa gorge que je devine nouée, et je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi.  
Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'être amoureuse, mais je suppose que la sensation serait similaire si je devais faire sortir Zoro de ma vie pour une quelconque raison, là où j'ai démentiellement besoin de lui.

\- … tu regrettes… ?

\- Non, sourit-il en me regardant. C'était important, et ça en valait la peine.

\- Ça valait la peine de le perdre… ?

\- Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Ce n'était agréable ni pour lui, ni pour moi, mais notre relation avait fini par se dégrader et même si j'étais encore… profondément amoureux de lui, je devais le faire.

Force de caractère peu commune.  
D'autres auraient trouvé un moyen, un subterfuge, fut-il à court ou moyen terme, mais Law a choisi de trancher dans le vif, là où ça faisait le plus mal, mais aussi là où c'était le plus nécessaire.

J'ai fait ce choix, moi aussi, mais bien malgré moi ; je voulais que tout s'arrête et tout s'est arrêté, en effet, de la manière la plus brutale et inattendue qui soit. Et je pense, qu'au fond, je ne me remets toujours pas de cette perte si soudaine, si définitive, dont je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'explication.

\- Et toi… ? ta propre décision ? murmure sa voix, me tirant de mes pensées de plus en plus sombres.

Cette question me propulse directement dans des souvenirs que je fuis le plus possible.  
Des ténèbres que je n'ai jamais explorées, que j'évite au maximum, parce que je crains ce que je pourrais y revoir. C'est une partie de moi que j'ai enfouie profondément, pour ne plus jamais l'exhumer sans ce que j'appelle une raison valable.  
Aujourd'hui n'en est pas une.  
Et, pour une fois, je décide de ne pas jouer franc-jeu avec Law, et de ne lui parler que de ma deuxième décision la plus compliquée que j'ai été amenée à prendre.

\- … je n'ai pas assisté à l'enterrement de mes parents, confessé-je.

Law semble surpris – quoi de plus normal… ?

\- Tu vois… j'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu t'assurer par toi-même que ton père était bel et bien enterré.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'aurais dû affronter bien pire, et ça c'était hors de question.

\- … l'enterrement de ta mère ?

\- Ça en fait partie, oui. Mais surtout… j'allais entendre ce que je ne voulais pas écouter, pour rien au monde.

Je me love un peu plus dans ses bras, je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux.

Je suis bien, là.

Je voudrais que ça ne cesse jamais.

\- Tout le monde m'aurait dit que mon père était un homme bien, qu'il était formidable, toujours à œuvrer pour les autres, sociable, aimant, solidaire… ils m'auraient déblatéré toutes ses qualités superficielles alors que j'aurais eu envie de leur vomir dessus, en leur disant que leur super collège exemplaire et ami indéfectible aimait prendre du bon temps avec sa fille après avoir laissé sa femme sur le carrelage de la cuisine, craché-je. Et ma mère, tout le monde n'en aurait rien eu à foutre. Ils l'auraient ignorée comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, parce que toujours dans l'ombre de mon père, le saint homme que tout le monde admirait. Personne, _personne_ ne m'aurait dit que j'étais libérée d'un monstre et que j'allais pouvoir essayer de me reconstruire loin de tout ça. Et quand bien même je n'aurais pas pu me retenir et aurais ouvert la bouche pour leur dire ce que je pensais, ils m'auraient dit que je salissais sa mémoire, que je n'étais pas digne d'être sa fille et qu'ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi il se plaignait tant de ce qui se passait chez lui, pauvre homme devant affronter la crise de sa fille adolescente ingrate et entêtée…

Law ne commente pas, se contente de m'écouter. Comme le font Zoro ou Sanji, sans apporter leur avis quand j'ai d'abord besoin de donner le mien, sans me juger ou me faire taire en me disant que tout ceci appartient au passé, que je dois tourner la page, voire même pardonner pour pouvoir avancer.

Comme si j'allais faire un truc pareil, tiens…

\- Ça en valait la peine, alors… ?

\- Plus que ça, même. Et moi non plus, je ne regrette rien.

Il fredonne l'air trop connu d'Edith Piaf et je lui file un coup dans les côtes, en ayant la satisfaction de le voir s'étrangler ; il me repousse et je subis, encore une fois, l'attaque sans merci de ses mains qui me chatouillent sans pitié. J'explose de rire et me roule dans les draps, tentant de lui échapper, mais je peux toujours courir – Law ne me lâche pas et je me retrouve obligée de lui hurler que je vais mourir, sûrement déjà toute bleue, avant qu'il ne cède et me laisse enfin respirer.

Je retombe sur le dos, en étoile – adieu grâce et élégance, vous me manquez déjà – et le fusille du regard, alors qu'il a l'air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même.

\- … ça t'amuse ?

\- Je plaide coupable.

Il se redresse, me rejoint et, avec précaution, prend place au-dessus de moi ; je le laisse faire sans bouger, pour voir jusqu'où il va vouloir pousser le contact. Les seules personnes que j'ai laissées faire ça, c'étaient mes ex, et toujours des femmes. Une partie de moi est curieuse de voir ce que ça ferait.

Ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, il prend appui sur le lit pour s'étendre lentement sur moi, sans peser, juste son corps contre le mien. Il se penche et je ferme les yeux quand il m'embrasse, doucement, sans forcer, alors que je m'habitue à la sensation de l'avoir si près de moi, dans cette position si dominante pour lui.

\- Tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi ? dit-il dans un murmure.

\- … tu voudrais ?

\- Mmn. Je partirai plus tôt pour rentrer me rendre présentable pour les cours, mais je peux squatter jusque-là, si c'est ce que tu veux…

\- … d'accord.

« Moui, voici l'armistice, signez là en bas à droite et mettez vos initiales sur chaque exemplaire, surtout… »

J'ai capitulé et baissé les armes si vite que c'en est affolant, j'en suis certaine, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement, avec lui.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Bonney s'allonge à côté de moi et je me débarrasse de mon jean avec son accord, avant de me mettre sous la couverture, avec elle. Cette fois, elle ne se colle pas à moi – absence du jean égale sûrement pas de barrière, pour elle – mais reste étendue à proximité, sa tête sur mon bras.

Ça me suffit amplement.

Je me tourne sur le côté, et je la contemple sans un mot, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour faire de même ; ses yeux clairs sont rivés dans les miens, et je n'arrive pas à deviner ses pensées, à l'instant présent. Je me rapproche, juste un peu, pour poser un baiser sur son front, et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour sombrer, enfin ; sa respiration s'alourdit, et sa tête s'enfonce plus profondément dans l'oreiller, signe que son corps a abandonné la lutte contre le sommeil.

Mes doigts courent sur sa peau, glissent le long de son ventre, alors que je l'enlace pour l'attirer contre moi, sentant sa chaleur, alors que ses jambes s'entremêlent aux miennes.

Je pourrais… essayer, régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais c'est trop tôt.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt.

Je l'ai appris en passant un temps fou avec elle, à scruter ses expressions, à sonder ses phrases et surtout ses non-dits, pour la connaître le mieux possible.

L'autre ne s'embarrassera pas d'autant de détails, j'en suis certain.

La gardant un peu plus serrée, encore, je fais taire mon envie pour ne garder que la sensation plaisante de l'avoir contre moi, et je laisse le sommeil revenir, en songeant au nombre incroyable de supercheries qui m'attendent encore et que j'ai déjà semées derrière moi.

 _ **« Tous les changements, même les plus souhaités, ont leur mélancolie. Car ce que nous laissons derrière,**_  
 _ **fait partie de nous-même. On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée, avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle. »**_  
 _ **Anatole France  
**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **À la semaine prochaine !**_


	24. Dictature

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Bien, il est temps de laisser Sabo entrer dans le petit monde de Law et Bonney. Joyeux Hunger Gam- ah, non, trompe de série, navrée.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos remarques, j'espère que quoi qu'il arrive, vous saurez apprécier cette histoire jusqu'au bout, même si vous ne vous identifiez pas du tout aux personnages de par leurs réactions et leurs ressentis._**

 ** _Oh, et... pas de panique. Le coloc n'a pas dit son dernier mot..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 _ **« La gentillesse s'improvise et l'agressivité se prépare. »**_  
 _ **Philippe Bouvard**_

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Quand j'entre dans la salle de cours, la première personne que je vois est le dénommé « observateur extérieur », assis à ma place. Enfin, "ma" place... les pupitres qu'on occupe sont totalement libres et aléatoires, mais beaucoup savent qu'ici, c'est là où Madame-Caractère-de-Merde (oui, c'est moi) squatte à longueur de temps. J'aimerais assez qu'il ait l'obligeance de lever son petit postérieur de ma chaise.  
Laissant mon sac glisser de mon épaule, je le pose sur la table en faisant de mon mieux pour ne rien bazarder dans un mouvement d'humeur. L'intéressé lève les yeux de son livre et son sourire est plutôt déstabilisant, compte tenu des ondes dégueulasses que je dois émettre vu mon humeur massacrante.

Ses yeux ont une intense couleur noisette, qui lui donne un air incroyablement doux.

\- Hello, murmure-t-il.

\- ... salut.

\- ... c'est ta place, c'est ça... ?

J'acquiesce, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il prend sa pochette sous son bras, attrapant son sac en se levant avant de tirer la chaise à mon attention. Oh. Poli, avec ça, ça tient limite du sanjisme, là. Je m'attendais à devoir me fritter de bon matin, et je vais même pas avoir ce loisir. D'où il sort, ce type trop bien élevé pour être réel ? Pire que Law, tiens.

\- ... je disais pas ça pour te virer.

\- Oh, si, sourit-il. Mais tu es trop polie pour me dire de me barrer sous peine de m'asseoir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive sur un chevalet.

\- ... ouais, c'est l'idée.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Bonney, c'est ça... ? hésite-t-il en tendant la main.

Je la serre par réflexe en hochant la tête, et je sens la fermeté de ses doigts refermés sur les miens – son petit côté gentleman l'empêche sûrement de me broyer les os, mais je suis certaine qu'il doit avoir une force phénoménale, cachée quelque part.

Mes yeux glissent sur la cicatrice sur son visage, et je remarque qu'elle va se perdre dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à son cou, et disparaît sous le col de sa chemise ; pure curiosité artistico-scientifico-féminine, je brûle d'envie de voir son étendue, et je me demande où est-ce que cette scarification s'arrête. Je plonge dans son regard, brièvement, et je m'aperçois que son œil gauche porte une lentille – sa blessure a dû lui couter bien plus que des stigmates visibles de tous.

\- Sabo... ?

\- Ravi que tu te souviennes de mon nom. Tant que j'y suis, ça ne te dérange pas si je passe la journée avec toi ? J'ai déjà pu observer six autres élèves depuis la semaine dernière, et plus j'avance, plus je suis sûr de boucler à temps.

\- ... euh, ouais. Bien sûr.

En vérité, je suis un peu trop prise au dépourvu pour contre-argumenter.  
Je veux bien faire tous les efforts du monde, mais malheureusement le gars n'a pas de bol, parce qu'il ne va pas avoir grande substance à mettre dans son carnet à mon propos.  
Je récupère ma place et il s'installe à côté de moi, alors que je commence déjà à cogiter comme une crétine. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas l'aider ou lui faciliter la tâche, mais je n'ai pas d'idée sur la suite post-diplôme qui m'attend dans deux ans. J'ai plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à moi, mais globalement, si j'ai intégré cette école, ce n'est pas pour un milliard de raisons.

D'une, c'était pour faire plaisir à Shanks, qui agissait plus comme un père soucieux de l'avenir de ses enfants plutôt que comme un enseignant impliqué dans les études supérieures de sa classe ; ça avait l'air de tellement lui tenir à cœur que je ne me voyais pas briser tous les espoirs qu'il avait mis en moi, après avoir passé des heures à me faire travailler ma peinture et mon dessin, là où j'étais supposée être en étude.

De deux, cette école m'a permis d'agrandir mon répertoire artistique, de mettre plus de flèches à mon arc et d'apprendre encore et toujours de nouvelles techniques, tout en continuant d'apprendre celles plus vieillottes, me donnant une palette de styles non-négligeable, et sur un nombre incroyable de plans. J'ai acquis une grosse culture générale et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, puisque je n'étais pas faite pour le système scolaire classique. Je n'ai jamais non plus galéré à boucler mes semestres, mêmes avec les matières classiques « non-artistiques », mais clairement, je ne me serais jamais vue passer des heures dans une faculté à potasser _pour_ potasser.

Je sais aussi pertinemment que je ne suis pas l'élève la plus talentueuse de la classe, qu'il y a même mille fois meilleur que moi parmi les dernières années, et que je peux faire d'ores et déjà une croix sur une carrière solo en freelance, à m'exposer de galerie en galerie pour gagner en notoriété. J'oublie la restauration d'œuvre, Shanks n'a pas réussi à m'inculquer la patience et l'extrême minutie – six mois pour restaurer un mètre carré en étant optimiste, non merci – et l'école ne l'aura pas fait non plus, alors autant virer vers un autre port avant même de prendre la mer.  
Non, ce que je veux, c'est bosser peinarde, dans mon atelier, pour peindre comme je l'entends, quand je veux, sans personne pour me donner le moindre ordre. Mais vivre de ça, ça sera beaucoup trop chiant à mon goût.

\- … tu as l'air de tourner en rond, dans ta tête, sourit mon voisin, tourné vers moi, menton dans la paume de sa main. Besoin d'extérioriser ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me demander, au juste ?

\- Ce qui t'a amenée ici, à choisir cette voie qui est... plutôt... particulière, et ce qui va t'amener... plus loin. Tes projets, si tu en as, ou ton absence de projets. Tout m'intéresse.

Hé bien, en voilà un qui a du temps à perdre.  
Il y a une douceur dans son regard qui incite à la confidence, et pourtant Dieu seul sait que j'ai horreur de trop m'ouvrir, par pudeur, par méfiance, pour des tas de raisons si communes aux autres, et exacerbées par _ce_ chemin, que je ne peux décemment pas lui exposer.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on en parle tout de suite… ?

\- Ça peut attendre la pause du midi, si tu préfères. J'ai l'impression que votre prof n'est pas la patience incarnée quand il s'agit de bavardages…

\- Mihawk ? Oh, non, il est gérable, à sa manière. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais bien vouloir te dire.

\- Je suis… un peu comme un psy. Balance tout ce que tu as et je ferai le tri, c'est mon futur métier, autant que je le fasse correctement.

\- … psy ?

\- Journaliste, corrige-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais ça revient presque au même… le secret professionnel en moins.

Est-ce qu'il vient de m'avouer qu'il n'est pas capable de tenir sa langue ? Ça, ça serait sacrément emmerdant. Il n'a pas l'air de connaître grand-monde ici, mais je n'ai pas envie que mes aspirations et mes idées d'avenir se trouvent exposées trop précisément au vu et au su de tous.

La porte grince irrésistiblement en s'ouvrant sur le grand moustachu qui nous donne ses conseils d'art, et le silence revient dans la salle, alors que Sabo se détourne de moi pour fixer l'enseignant et ses yeux perçants.

Journaliste.

Au premier abord, le garçon n'a pas l'air d'un vautour, et je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser quelqu'un au regard aussi doux et au sourire aussi tendre – presque au niveau de celui de Luffy – à emprunter ce genre de voie où personne n'a de pitié pour son prochain. Je suis pas Mère Teresa mais quand même, je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour avoir le comportement que certains ont pu avoir, surtout avec des gens qui n'ont rien demandé.  
Ouais, d'accord, je fais encore _mea culpa_ pour avoir pourri la vie de Law, mais il m'avait contrarié, nuance, là où beaucoup me foutent la paix et parviennent à passer un long, très long moment sans se faire souffler dans les bronches à la moindre incartade. Zoro compte pas, au fond de lui il doit aimer que je le martyrise, et c'est réciproque.

Je prends des notes, machinalement, alors qu'une bonne partie de ma tête n'est déjà plus là ; je repense à ce qui m'attend, aux efforts que je vais devoir développer pour mentir – parce que oui, je vais bien être obligée de passer par ce sale moment, qui va malheureusement s'avérer bien trop long à mon goût.

Pourquoi les autres élèves ont choisi la peinture ? Je suis bien incapable de le dire. Je l'ai choisie pour Shanks, pour trouver un moyen d'extérioriser ce que j'avais accumulé pendant des années, mais toutes ces choses, je ne peux pas les confier à Sabo. Et si je lui dis que c'est trop personnel pour que je puisse en parler, il va me prendre pour une pétasse hautaine qui la joue bourgeoise-bohème trop mystérieuse pour son propre bien. Et ça, c'est _niet_. Je suis sûre que Law me trouve déjà coincée du cul, c'est pas pour en rajouter avec l'opinion d'un autre homme.

Vu comment ce futur jeu d'esquive me fatigue déjà, je sens que je vais être insupportablement fuyante quand il va m'inonder de questions ; je l'imagine déjà crayon à la main, et ça me rappelle cette idiote de psychologue qui m'avait faite avouer que je me faisais du mal seule pour nuire à mon père. Ma gorge se serre et le stylo grince entre mes doigts quand ma poigne se crispe, mais dans un bruit trop discret derrière la voix de Mihawk qui porte entre chaque mur pour que quiconque le remarque, Sabo y compris.

Je lorgne sur son cahier et mes yeux tentent de s'accommoder à son écriture, dont je suis certaine de l'élégance ; il m'offre un autre sourire, et je ne m'explique pas la sensation de réconfort qui me traverse soudainement.  
S'il a un secret, j'espère qu'il ne va pas le filer à Law, au risque de me voir échouer lamentablement à tenir tête à mon idiot de petit-ami.  
... OK, quelqu'un pourrait me filer une bassine, que je puisse gerber mes arcs-en-ciel et mes papillons peinarde ?

Je dois avoir l'air confuse, parce que son sourire s'agrandit, et il me fait incroyablement penser à Luffy, vu sous cet angle.

Ça me rappelle que mon pizzaiolo va passer du temps avec moi, ce soir, à l'atelier, pour mon premier essai de « vraie » photographie ; Luffy va être photogénique, un truc de dingue, je le sens d'ici. J'espère que ça va donner quelque chose de pas trop mal à présenter au prochain cours, même si je sais que j'ai encore tout à apprendre pour me perfectionner.

Les tirages que j'ai fait avec Law, en l'immortalisant sur le papier pour mieux faire mes retouches quand je n'ai pas le modèle vivant sous la main, sont vraiment pas mal, à mon humble avis, et je croise les doigts pour que je réussisse le même exploit avec l'anguille qu'est Luffy, incapable de garder une position stable plus de 5 secondes – à dire vrai, c'est le seul inconvénient avec lequel je vais devoir composer.  
Au pire, s'il est vraiment insupportable, je vais l'attacher, et mes clichés passeront pour des œuvres sado-masos, mais au moins, il ne se tortillera pas.  
Ou alors, je vais devoir penser à une autre stratégie, en lui balançant de la bouffe de temps en temps, comme les fauves au zoo qu'on nourrit avant le passage des spectateurs pour s'assurer de la docilité de la bestiole.  
... pas bête, ça.

\- ... d'après Thatch, quand Bonney décroche, ça signifie que mon cours devient mortellement ennuyant, alors je vais arrêter le tir pour ce matin, lance Mihawk en me lorgnant lourdement par-dessus son livre. On se revoit dans une semaine, d'ici là tâchez de potasser un peu ce que je vous ai donné à faire.

Déjà la fin du cours ?

... il a donné des trucs à faire ?

... ah.

Le sourire de Sabo se fait encore plus grand, si c'est possible, alors qu'il me contemple avec un air amusé qui ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense – Mihawk va me flinguer.  
Je range mes affaires en me faisant la plus petite possible, au milieu du brouhaha, et je me faufile parmi les élèves, Sabo sur les talons – j'avais presque oublié qu'il devait passer la journée avec moi, tiens… Mihawk me suit des yeux, et je sais qu'il ne me loupera pas à la prochaine session, où je vais devoir être un modèle d'écoute et de sagesse. Avec une dizaine de Prozac, je devrais sûrement réussir à faire ça, ouais…

\- Tu veux manger un morceau avec moi ? proposé-je.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas t'encombrer.

En vrai, trop de manières tue les manières, mais chez lui, ça transpire un naturel que je ne peux même pas tacler en pleine course. Et ça, c'est presque dommage.

\- Tu sais marcher… ?

\- … euh, ouais… ? hasarde-t-il.

\- Alors tu m'encombreras pas. Viens.

Je devais retrouver Zoro et Sanji à l'angle du couloir du fond pour débattre sur l'existentielle question "Qui déjeune avec qui", mais je vais me désister pour cette fois, parce que je ne me vois pas imposer mes deux idiots qui vont poser plus de questions que lui n'aura l'occasion d'en placer. Sabo me suit à travers la foule, à quelques pas de moi, l'avantage qu'il a étant ma couleur de cheveux, facile à repérer dans la masse, comme les cheveux verts de Zoro, que j'aperçois à une dizaine de mètres devant moi.  
Je braille en agitant le bras et le sien se lève, signe qu'il m'a localisée dans cette affluence dingue à l'heure du déjeuner ; je vois Sanji, juste à côté, et leurs regards glissent derrière moi, voyant sûrement Sabo marcher dans la même direction que moi, les deux seuls à contresens dans cette rivière d'étudiants. Pour sûr qu'en plus de tout ça, on doit bien détonner dans le paysage, lui et moi.

Ma petite manie, c'est d'anticiper les réactions des autres ; peu importe leur nature, mon passe-temps – qui était au départ un banal instinct de survie – c'est de prévoir la façon d'être de ceux que je côtoie, pour ne plus avoir la mauvaise surprise d'être prise au dépourvue, chose que je déteste, car je suis une bille totale pour ce qui est de l'improvisation.  
Concernant Zoro et Sanji, je m'étais déjà, l'espace de quelques secondes, représentée la situation en quelques grandes lignes : deux mecs bourrus qui jouent les frangins protecteurs avant de se rendre compte que l'être humain ciblé n'est pas une menace potentielle pour leur meilleure copine qui n'a pas besoin d'un crétin en plus du gothique dégingandé qu'elle se traîne. Voilà, grosso modo, ce que j'imaginais me tomber sur le coin du nez, pour avoir déjà vu cette scène-là.

Ha ha ha... grossière erreur.

Ne jamais, _jamais_ sous-estimer la théorie du chaos, Murphy et toutes ces saloperies-là, parce que s'il y a bien une chose que la vie peut vous enseigner, c'est ça : quand quelque chose peut aller de mal en pis, elle le fera. Inévitablement. Et si _vous_ ne faites pas le choix qui vous mènera sur la mauvaise pente, quelqu'un le fera pour vous.  
J'arrive à leur hauteur, et leur expression ne me dit rien qui vaille ; m'enfin, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention d'étriper un type gratos juste parce qu'il me colle aux basques…  
Sabo s'arrête juste derrière moi, à une distance respectueuse, et j'en profite pour m'écarter légèrement de leur champ de mire et les désigner les uns les autres.

\- Zoro, Sanji, j'vous présente Sabo, un futur journaliste, il va être avec moi toute la journée pour une étude de fac. Sabo, Zoro et Sanji sont dans ma classe mais ils ne font pas les mêmes options que moi, c'est pour ça que tu les as pas encore vus.

Sabo tend la main, et je vois une veine gonfler dans le cou de Zoro quand ses doigts serrent les siens, les jointures blanchies ; Sanji affiche la même tête, et c'est ce qui m'étonne le plus, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus avenant que Zoro en temps normal. Si j'avais espéré un sourire, on peut dire que cet espoir s'est envolé comme feuilles au vent.

\- Je vais pas rester avec vous, je mange avec lui, histoire qu'on avance au maximum. On se retrouve demain… ?

\- Demain, ouais, marmonne Zoro en croisant les bras. Je t'appelle ce soir.

Pour vérifier que je suis toujours en vie ? Trop aimable.

Histoire de calmer le jeu, je prends sur moi de leur plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue, à chacun, mais ça n'a pas l'air de faire l'effet escompté.

Boooon, s'ils ont envie de faire leur tête de con, libre à eux.

Je vais pour tourner les talons, quand la main de Sanji retient mon bras ; je fais signe à Sabo que je vais le rejoindre dehors et m'assure qu'il se soit assez éloigné avant de me tourner vers les deux crétins, sourcil haussé.

\- … _oui_ … ?

\- Tu fais attention à toi, comme d'habitude, hein...? murmure-t-il en rivant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- C'bon, c'est une interview, il a pas prévu de me torturer à mort dans un coin glauque. Vous prenez vos rôles de meilleurs potes un peu trop au sérieux, les gars.

\- Essaye de _nous_ prendre au sérieux, pour une fois. Tu sais pas d'où il débarque, ce mec, sois prudente.

\- S'il avait des tendances sociopathes, ça se saurait, y'a six pélos qui sont déjà passés sous sa plume et personne ne manquait à l'appel ce matin.

Je vais pour me dégager de son étreinte, mais sa poigne ne perd pas en intensité.  
Quoi, la leçon de morale est toujours pas terminée ?

\- … OK, soit vous m'expliquez, soit je vous en colle une. Genre de celle que votre mère a jamais pensé à vous mettre au risque d'être accusée de maltraitance. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler… ?

\- Bonney, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. On veut juste que tu–

\- Ouais, que je surveille mes miches, c'bon, j'ai compris. Vous m'aviez fait le même cirque avec Hawkins, le. Même. Cirque. À me dire de me méfier, à jouer les gardes du corps radicaux, et maintenant, quoi ? Vous vous murgez la gueule ensemble une semaine sur deux, venez pas trop me servir votre salade, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut.

Ils se jettent un regard dont la portée m'échappe, mais clairement, ma répartie les agace, ça, j'en suis certaine. Ils sont tout le temps en train de me les briser menu pour que j'améliore ma sociabilité, que je fréquente un max de gens, que je me fasse toujours plus d'amis, que je m'ouvre aux autres quoi, et maintenant qu'ils ont changé d'avis, il faudrait que je menace d'égorger le monde entier ? J'ai fait un gros effort pour Sabo, ça serait bien qu'ils s'en rendent compte, cette fois... !  
J'en avais fait pour Hawkins, parce qu'au début j'étais intimidée d'avoir un homme nu, seul avec moi dans l'atelier. Zoro et Sanji étaient littéralement infernaux, à passer à l'improviste, à me harceler de messages. Tout ça pour devenir potes comme c'est pas permis avec mon ancien modèle.

Je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément en comptant jusqu'à cinq, relâche et recommence, histoire de donner une bonne raison à mon corps de redescendre en pression pour ne pas avoir à justifier la présence des intestins de mes meilleurs amis dans les néons du couloir.

\- J'ai mon portable. Je vous texte dans l'aprèm et ça sera largement suffisant. Vous êtes déjà chiants avec Law, vous allez pas en rajouter une couche avec un type lambda ?

\- On n'est pas chiants, argumente Zoro en me filant un coup de pied.

\- T'as raison, vous êtes pas chiants, vous êtes pires que ça, rétorqué-je. Je vous jure de rentrer en vie, ça vous va ?

Je suis sûre que non, mais ils se contentent de soupirer en secouant la tête, désapprobateurs.

Les frangins dans ce qu'il y a de pire, sérieusement, juste pour ça, je peux dire que je suis contente d'être fille unique.

Mais des sociopathes tyranniques, ça, je m'en passerais bien.

\- Allez manger, ça va vous faire du bien. Ouste ! renchéris-je en les poussant vers la cantine.

Ils suivent l'injonction, mais je les sens encore hésitants, alors je leur facilite la tâche en me détournant pour emprunter le couloir où Sabo attend, à portée de vue mais pas d'oreilles, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone en attendant mon retour. J'aperçois le crâne ras de Daz, qui m'indique que les dernières années sont sortis, et au moment où mes yeux se mettent à arpenter les têtes qui défilent, mon regard repère mon emmerdeur de modèle, emmerdeur d'un tout autre calibre que celui de Zoro et Sanji ; monsieur Trafalgar Law. Il a l'air un peu plus reposé que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit, et ses yeux gris happent les miens, m'apportant un instant de sérénité que je cherchais désespérément. Peut-être que lui arrivera à les raisonner s'il les croise – et s'ils tolèrent de s'adresser la parole – moi j'abandonne.

Ils peuvent pas spécialement se voir non plus, mais ils accepteront peut-être d'entendre raison si c'est Law qui prend parti ; il l'a dit lui-même, il déteste les inactifs, et il tiendra forcément une position marquée dans la prise de bec que je suis en train d'avoir avec mes deux meilleurs amis.

En plus, Sabo et lui ont des attitudes communes et je suis sûre qu'il risque de bien s'entendre avec lui, vu les bonnes manières qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir tous les deux – élevés à la même enseigne, j'en suis certaine.

\- … qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… ? sourit-il en esquivant un attroupement féminin pour me rejoindre et passer une main dans mes cheveux pour arranger mes mèches qui doivent être en tous sens, écharpe et agacement obligent.

\- Zoro et Sanji ont décidé de jouer au con, ce matin, j'ai besoin d'un arbitre.

\- Oh, vraiment… ? s'amuse-t-il en balayant la zone du regard, croisant ceux de Zoro et Sanji qui restent à une certaine distance sans même lui dire bonjour.

Et bah putain, c'est pas la politesse qui les étouffe, ceux-là.

\- J'ai un gars dans ma classe qui veut passer la journée avec moi pour l'interview qu'il doit faire pour ses études, et Zoro et Sanji ont activé le mode Pète-noix. Genre modèle géant, tu vois le truc ?

\- ... un gars ?

Je l'attrape par le manteau et je lui fais faire un quart de tour pour le tourner vers Sabo, qui nous donne un grand sourire à travers ses boucles blondes.

Law n'a pas la palette d'expressions la plus riche de la planète, je l'ai déjà dit et redit, mais de là à m'afficher la tête qu'il se compose, c'est grave – absence complète d'expression. Neutre, indéchiffrable, presque trop dure, mais la comédie ne prend pas avec moi.

Le coin de sa bouche se plisse dans un rictus, que je fais vite partir d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- 'Tain, toi aussi t'as laissé tes manières au placard ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Et t'as le mauvais goût de me prendre pour une crétine, en plus de ça.

J'suis outrée.  
Sérieux.

\- Tu restes toute seule avec lui ? Toute la journée ?

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il sort de nulle part, personne ne le connait. Je comprends Zoro et Sanji, ça me rend... un peu méfiant.

Par contre, ça l'a pas dérangé de m'accaparer des soirées entières sans personne pour me surveiller ? Là il se sentait bien légitime, le mec, ça va, tranquille.  
L'ambiance devient électrique, oppressante, et je suis morte de honte à l'idée que Sabo puisse se rendre compte, de là où il est, que Law lui accorde le délit de sale tête, couplé à une pulsion possessive totalement débile.

Je le trouve un peu trop proche du point de non-retour à mon goût.

\- Nan, tu me prends pour un bébé toi aussi ? C'est bon, Law, sois pas pénible, range tes crocs, je peux prendre soi de moi-même, m'agacé-je.

\- Je t'ai ramassée ivre morte dans un bar où un type aurait eu tout le temps de te faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Excuse-moi de douter de ta responsabilité, réplique-t-il avec une sécheresse dans la voix que je ne lui ai jamais connue.

Il a pas dit ça ?

Il l'a dit ?

Putain.

Je m'en suis voulue pendant des jours et des jours, et lui il passait son temps à me répéter qu'il comprenait, que ça lui était égal, que ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait de moi. Mon cul ouais, dans un coin de sa tête il m'a prise pour une écervelée irresponsable ou une grosse traînée, et il fallait juste que je mette les pieds dans le plat pour me rendre compte que l'incident n'avait pas été totalement oublié, et qu'il était même douloureusement frais dans sa mémoire.

Il détourne le regard de Sabo et ses yeux me dévisagent – cette fois, son expression change, et il tend la main pour prendre la mienne ; sûrement pour se faire pardonner, parce qu'il percute le poids de ses mots, mais moi je suis pas d'humeur clémente. Je le repousse, alors qu'un éclat de colère passe dans ses prunelles face à ma réaction de rejet. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder son vase, et le mien par la même occasion.  
Plantant mon index dans sa poitrine, je le fixe lourdement, pour être certaine de bien faire rentrer le message dans sa petite tête ; et son expression d'ado frustré, j'en ai rien à carrer.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, le mégalo-sociopathe, susurré-je en me voulant la plus inquisitrice possible. C'est vraiment pas en me traitant de cette manière que tu vas arriver à tirer quelque chose de moi. T'as tout faux sur toute la ligne.

\- Bonney, je–

\- Tu la fermes… ! m'exclamé-je sans ciller devant son regard qui m'indique que sa limite de tolérance est en vue. Toi mieux que personne tu devrais comprendre, t'aurais dû deviner depuis longtemps que c'était stupide de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de me la faire à l'envers… ! T'as cru quoi, hein ? Que ça serait si facile ?! Nan mais mec, sérieux, t'as quand même bien conscience que c'était foutrement dégueulasse de me balancer ça ?

Law se mord la lèvre et, l'espace d'une mince seconde, ses yeux glissent vers Sabo, avant de revenir à moi tout aussi vite. Il regrette ? Les regrets, j'ai déjà donné, ça ne marche qu'un temps. Et le jour où ces regrets ne se manifestent plus, ce qui sépare l'homme du monstre tombe définitivement, et les dégâts deviennent irréversibles.

Hors de question que quiconque prenne la place du bourreau que je compte bien laisser vacante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et j'apprécierais encore moins que ce soit quelqu'un en qui j'ai fini par mettre toute ma confiance. Qu'un connard me fasse un coup bas, ça, je peux le gérer, et faire une croix dessus sans le moindre remord. Mais que quelqu'un comme Law ou Zoro me fasse ça, ça, ça m'est intolérable.

\- Je me suis pas libérée de mon Guantanamo personnel pour me retaper un déphasé obsessionnel, Law… ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Et tant que t'auras ce comportement de merde, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de continuer, toi et moi. Les irresponsables s'entendent pas avec les connards arrogants.

Je tourne les talons et je sens sa main frôler la mienne, mais je la repousse hors de sa portée, encore.

\- JJ, att–

\- Y'a que mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler JJ, rétorqué-je sans même lui jeter un regard.

J'espère que ça le blesse comme lui l'a fait. C'est mesquin de m'abaisser à son niveau, mais je n'ai que ça en tête en ce moment, un forme de vengeance que je vais exercer seule – c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait autrement qu'avec Law, mais même si je suis consciente que ça ne règle pas le problème, ça me fait un bien fou en atténuant ma rage qui menace de s'embraser à n'importe quel moment.

Je rejoins Sabo, resté à l'écart, plongé dans son portable – par politesse ou parce qu'il n'a pas eu la malchance d'assister à cette mini-scène de ménage ? Je croise les doigts pour que ça soit la deuxième option, sérieux. Il relève la tête et me sourit – un sourire qui atteint ses yeux, comme Luffy.

\- On y va... ?

\- Yep. Ça ne les embête pas trop… ? s'enquit-il avec un air soucieux qui ferait crever Law et les deux autres de culpabilité.

\- ... c'est pas aussi simple. Suis-moi.

 **.**

 ** _« Les amours les plus durables naissent souvent de mouvements spontanés, et avoués,  
de répugnance et d'agressivité réciproques. »  
Maurice Champagne, Lettres d'amour_**

* * *

 _ **À très vite pour la suite !**_


	25. Aléas

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ainsi que vos théories ! C'est un régal de vous lire, et plutôt drôle aussi ;)  
Je vous donne le chapitre 25, tenez bon, on est largement au-delà de la moitié !  
Ah, et... le chapitre 26 arrive mercredi 08... pour le 27, je ne pourrai pas poster vendredi, il sera prévu dimanche !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Il ne faut pas forcer la confidence ; elle vient quand elle peut.  
Jamais trop tôt, jamais trop tard. »  
_**

 ** _André Major, La chair de poule_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Les doigts de Sabo pianotent sur son ordinateur, ses yeux allant et venant entre ses notes et son écran alors que je le contemple, pensive, menton dans les mains. Il est rapide, l'animal, et au rythme où il va il ne va pas en avoir pour deux heures à tout remettre en ordre ; il a déjà bien avancé sa rédaction sur les premiers élèves de la classe, mais je suppose que ça n'est qu'une infime partie du travail qui l'attend.

Personnellement, je trouverais ça ultra-barbant, mais c'a l'air de le botter, et pour amener les autres à se confier de cette manière il faut être sacrément diplomate pour ne pas passer pour un taré notoire à la curiosité mal placée.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, brièvement, et son sourire me sort de mes pensées.

\- … prête ?

\- Ouais. Je rêvassais.

\- Sur… ?

\- Comment tu en es venu à faire ce que tu fais maintenant.

\- Je me réserve les questions, pour le moment, élude-t-il avec un sourire bien différent, cette fois.

J'approche une zone sensible. Mauvaise pioche pour moi mais ce n'est que partie remise. Sabo se réinstalle et balaye ses feuilles du regard, et encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer la particularité de ses yeux que je devine vairons sous l'artifice qu'il utilise.  
Est-ce qu'il voit, où est-ce que son champ de vision se réduit à un large angle mort ? Ça serait triste de penser qu'un type aussi jeune parte avec ça en moins dans la vie.

\- Voyons voir ce qui se cache derrière la façade de Jewelry Bonney, murmure-t-il en consultant ses notes d'un coup d'œil sûr. Tu es ici depuis quand ?

\- Un peu plus de trois ans.

\- Tu viens de loin ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Combien de kilomètres entre ton chez-toi et l'école ? précise-t-il.

\- 30 minutes à pieds. 20 si je me remue les fesses et si je n'ai pas de talons hauts.

Sabo sourit sans détourner le regard de son écran, et je me demande s'il va trouver un moyen de noter tout ça de manière politiquement correcte ou s'il va se contenter d'un petit « 30 minutes » sur son tableur.

\- Tu vis seule ?

\- C'est perso, ça.

\- Tu vis chez tes parents ? esquive-t-il avec un autre sourire.

\- … non.

Ses yeux dévient dans ma direction alors que je tente de me composer une expression totalement neutre, mais je ne suis peut-être pas aussi rapide que je l'espérais, car j'ai le temps de voir ses sourcils se froncer avant qu'il ne retrouve son expression bienveillante. Et c'est à cet instant que je me questionne sur l'expression que _je_ dois arborer, parce que clairement, je dois manquer de pratique. J'ai passé une décennie entière à appendre à ne pas sourciller aux questions concernant ma vie de famille, et un décennie suivante à oublier de mettre mon masque d'indifférence ; j'ai perdu l'habitude de donner le change, tout simplement parce que j'ai fui mes congénères humains, et maintenant que le sujet revient sur le tapis au moment où je m'y attends le moins, je me retrouve comme un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares.

Est-ce que c'est écrit sur mon front, que le sujet est à éviter, ou est-ce que Sabo est juste un minimum intuitif ? Je peux couper la poire en deux et dire qu'à voir ma tête, Sabo comprend qu'il ne doit pas mettre les pieds là où son instinct couplé à mes panneaux d'indication lui dit de ne pas s'aventurer, et je croise les doigts pour que ce tandem soit gagnant.

\- … c'était loin ?

\- Plus de 300 bornes. Et j'ai choisi cette école parce que mon prof d'arts plastiques me l'a conseillée.

\- Il a fait ses études ici ?

\- … tu me poses une colle.

Et pas des moindres. Je ne connais pas Shanks aussi bien que je le voudrais, mais ça fait partie des choses que j'ignore totalement à son sujet ; disons que je ne m'ouvrais pas aux autres et que je ne m'intéressais pas à eux, et que Shanks devait sentir que ce genre de rapprochement aurait pu m'effrayer à l'époque où la proximité d'un adulte me rendait malade. Et les années passant, je n'ai jamais songé à lui demander quoi que ce soit d'intime le concernant, et je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis mon arrivée à l'école, même si j'ai gardé contact avec lui. Mais la voix ne vaut pas la vue pour partager plus qu'un coup de fil.

\- On va passer au plus pénible, si tu le sens…

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Pourquoi les Beaux-Arts ?

Et là, on met les deux pieds dedans.

Il faut que je mente, c'est une situation sans options. Il n'y a qu'un choix possible et même si quelque chose me donne envie de me confier, je ne le ferai pas, question de pudeur et de respect : il n'a pas à tout savoir de ma vie et je n'ai pas à l'emmerder avec ça. La preuve, les seules personnes à qui j'en ai parlé sont en train de tout foutre en l'air, même inconsciemment, et c'est un bon moyen pour moi de me rendre compte que ce secret est un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter pour les autres. C'est à moi de me débrouiller pour que tout ça reste derrière les portes de ma maison et n'en sorte jamais.

Est-ce que je pourrais édulcorer la version, vu que je sais que je ne vais pas être capable d'en créer une de toute pièce ? Lui avouer à demi-mots et l'aider à faire passer ça poliment dans son mémoire, ça serait pas mal, mais quelle est la limite dans ce que je vais lui dévoiler, où se trouve-t-elle, concrètement ? Comment faire la différence entre ce que je pense être acceptable – moi et ma vision perturbée de la réalité – et ce que je suppose être tolérable pour les autres ?  
Sabo attend toujours, doigts au-dessus du clavier ; sa manche s'est retroussée et j'aperçois le prolongement de sa cicatrice jusqu'à son poignet, sous le bracelet qu'il porte. Mon silence n'a pas l'air de l'incommoder et je me demande jusqu'où peut aller sa patience ; loin, à mon humble avis. Une vertu dont je ne voudrais pas abuser.

\- … je voudrais basculer ni dans le cliché ni dans le pathos, mais on va dire que les coups de peinture étaient ma seule réponse aux coups de ceinture, murmuré-je.

Sabo se mordille la lèvre, visiblement hésitant, mais il n'a pas l'air forcément gêné par ce que je viens de lâcher ; parce que cette sentence trouve écho en lui, ou parce qu'en tant que futur journaliste, il a eu l'occasion de voir et d'entendre bien pire… ?

\- … tu veux que je formule différemment ?

\- Non, je peux gérer. Tu n'es pas la première à jouer dans ce registre, mais tu es la seule chez qui je ne détecte aucun mensonge, confesse-t-il avec un sérieux inébranlable, qui m'arrache un sourire malgré la lourdeur soudain encore plus pesante de l'atmosphère.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui ont ce joker-là ?

\- Mmn. L'enfance malheureuse classique, éternels incompris de leurs parents, préserver les pandas, fumer de l'herbe, toussa…, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oh, aurais-je découvert une faille ?

\- Ça t'agace ?

\- Disons que… je considère qu'on peut souvent s'en sortir si on s'en donne la peine, mais la plupart se complaisent dans leur médiocrité, alors qu'ils pourraient s'élever. La seule réponse que eux apportent est une pseudo-rébellion contre un système dont ils ne dérogent pas car ils sont trop effrayés pour ne serait-ce que le contrer un minimum. Ils prônent des idées qu'ils n'appliquent pas, et je trouve ça… lâche. Mesquin.

C'est vraiment dommage que Law soit aussi buté, parce qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec lui ; seulement, monsieur est trop fier pour s'abaisser à parler avec quelqu'un de sympa, c'est peut-être pas assez gothique comme comportement, qui sait ?

\- T'aurais dû faire ton mémoire sur autre chose que les arts…

\- C'est pas faux. Mais je m'y suis pris trop tard pour les autres choix, alors je dois assumer celui-là. Sinon, je suppose que pour l'option, c'est pour rester purement dans l'art au sens où on l'entend ?

\- Les autres choix ne me convenaient pas.

\- Noté. Ta matière de prédilection ?

\- Dessin analytique.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- On a peu de temps pour saisir l'essentiel. C'est un bon défi pour moi.

Sabo ne s'arrête pas de noter et ses doigts frappent les touches à toute vitesse, en opposition totale à Zoro qui a toujours une gestuelle de bonobo quand il est face à un ordinateur, ce qui lui vaut moult interactions avec Sanji.

Penser à eux me met la tête à l'envers et me donne envie de pleurer. C'est ridicule, je le sais bien, mais je ressens toute cette histoire comme une trahison, et je suis vexée au plus haut point quand je repense à leur manière de me traiter comme si j'étais une gamine capricieuse incapable de se gérer seule. Je chasse mon amertume en reportant mon attention sur Sabo, mes yeux s'attardant sur sa cicatrice qui file sous ses cheveux qu'il a relevés pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Il surprend mon regard et me sourit, sans cesser d'écrire – mes respects.

\- … oui ?

\- Rien.

\- Bonney…

\- Tu portes une lentille ?

Il acquiesce, et son expression devient mélancolique. Autant ne pas insister, de la même manière qu'il n'en a pas poussé l'investigation trop loin en ce qui me concerne. Croisant les jambes, je change de position en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible, tout en sachant que je suis à la limite d'une pente glissante.

Dangereusement glissante.

\- Mes questions te gênent, murmuré-je.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais un constat qui est supposé ouvrir sur des excuses de ma part. Sabo secoue la tête, visiblement un peu plus détendu, et pousse son ordinateur sur le côté pour me faire totalement face.

\- Fini.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je dois encore te demander quels sont tes projets post-diplôme mais tu as l'air trop préoccupée. Je fignolerai une prochaine fois.

\- Tu auras le temps ?

\- Quelques semaines à passer chez une vieille tante qui ne jure que par Derrick, sourit-il, menton dans ses mains. T'as pas idée d'à quel point mon emploi du temps est light…

\- Tes parents sont loin ?

\- Plutôt, oui. Je suis content qu'on ai autant avancé, élude-t-il aussitôt. On pourra remettre ça pour la suite quand tu seras un peu plus… disposée ?

\- Ouais. Désolée, si je t'ai laissé croire que ça m'ennuyait, c'est juste que…

Je m'interromps en triturant la manche de mon gilet, nerveuse, ne sachant pas comment présenter tout ça sans passer pour une idiote ; j'ai honte du comportement des trois idiots, et je ne me vois pas dire à Sabo que sa tête ne revient pas à trois des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

\- Je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis, soupire-t-il, me coiffant au poteau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils se causent assez d'ennuis tous seuls, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi pour ça, marmonné-je.

\- … le gothique, c'est ton petit-copain… ? sourit-il, un peu plus espiègle.

\- … le statut n'est pas validé par les membres de l'association, pour le moment.

Il éclate de rire, juste assez pour me dérider ; encore heureux, on se trouve dans une salle de travail, ce qui fait que la bibliothécaire ne nous a pas encore virés à coup de règlement intérieur. C'est stupide, quand on y pense ; je parle de ma pseudo-vie intime avec un étranger, alors que je ne devrais absolument pas, et pourtant je me sens terriblement bien, là où je devrais être effondrée, après avoir jeté Law comme une chiffe en fin de matinée. Ça signifie que lui non plus, je ne l'aimais pas, ou que je pense qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver ?

\- Ça arrive souvent, dans un couple, qu'il y ait des tensions, compatit-il. Il faut savoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin, je suis sûr que vous allez vous réconcilier.

\- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Si vous tenez l'un à l'autre, il n'y a pas de raison que vous vous déchiriez pour une question d'égo.

\- Vécu ?

\- Trop de fois à mon gout, déplore-t-il.

\- J'essaierai d'y penser quand je le reverrai.

Sabo me sourit toujours et le silence revient entre nous. Ce moment-là donne l'impression d'être hors du temps, loin des problèmes qui me prennent la tête.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais abuser… ? tente-t-il en m'offrant une moue qui n'est pas sans me rappeler celle de Luffy.

\- … Essaye, pour voir.

\- C'est mon anniversaire ce week-end, et mes amis les plus proches doivent être à... quoi..., 700kilomètres de là… ? Et être tout seul pour fêter sa venue au monde c'est genre ultra déprimant. Comme je ne connais personne, tu penses qu'on pourrait se dégager du temps pour aller prendre un verre… ?

La petite Bonnie intérieur sort la tête de sa tranchée, fusil à la main, prête à ouvrir le feu sur l'ennemi. Est-ce que ma méfiance mêlée d'hésitation se voit tant que ça ? En un sens, ça sera plus simple pour lui de comprendre plutôt qu'avoir à lui opposer un refus net et sans appel.

\- Ben… Comme tu l'as dit, on ne se connait pas plus que ça.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, je te trouve sympa. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je te donnais rendez-vous chez moi au fond d'une ruelle.

\- Dans un bar… ?

\- Ça me parait être une bonne option, sourit-il en me dévisageant toujours, comme si il cherchait à voir autre chose derrière ma façade.

\- 21 heures, vendredi soir ? La plupart des gens de l'école se donnent rendez-vous en centre-ville à ce moment-là, on verra sûrement d'autres élèves de ma classe.

\- _Deal._

Un endroit bondé, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je me préserve des mauvaises surprises, car même si Sabo tient plus de l'ange qu'autre chose, je reste… suspicieuse. Car là où Law avait assez de noirceur pour paraitre humain, Sabo a juste l'air trop parfait pour être vrai et je me demande bien ce que ça cache.

Quand même.

N'en déplaise aux trois idiots.

. . . . . . . . . .

Je tire les rideaux qui se referment sur le soleil couchant, plongeant peu à peu l'atelier dans la pénombre ; Luffy est assis en tailleur dans le canapé et mâchonne son sandwich (le troisième depuis qu'il a franchi cette porte il y a vingt minutes) en me regardant faire, intrigué par mes va-et-vient. À sa décharge, il faut reconnaitre que j'ai l'air d'une monomaniaque, à faire mes allers et retours entre mes projecteurs et mes fenêtres, pour trouver les meilleures expositions.

Je ne doute pas du fait que, peu importe l'angle choisi, Luffy sera beau mais je tiens à me mettre la barre haute pour ce cours qui ne manquera pas de me passionner, j'en suis certaine. Et puis Lu' est tellement mignon et malléable que je suis sûre de pouvoir le faire poser à l'envi, dans le sens qui me convient le mieux.  
Je reviens à mon appareil resté sur son trépied et prends une première photo, dans le vide, pour voir ce que ça donne ; pas mal, pour le moment. Je vais tenter comme ça et j'ajusterai si besoin.

Luffy termine son en-cas et se lève en se débarrassant de ses chaussures, la bouche encore pleine – je ne résiste pas et commence déjà à le mitrailler : je n'aurai plus qu'à faire le tri dans les images qui afflueront sur l'ordinateur.

La lumière a un rendu incroyable sur sa peau ; il faut dire que, pour parler vulgairement, Luffy est blanc comme une merde de laitier, son corps réverbère les projecteurs d'une manière totalement différente de celle de Law, qui a une peau sombre qui vire facilement au cuivré sous le soleil. Penser à cette peau que je ne sentirai plus sous mes doigts me fait des nœuds dans la gorge, de ceux qui vous coupent la faculté de déglutir et d'articuler le moindre mot. C'est stupide, parce que Law et moi n'étions engagés dans rien, les seules choses qui faisaient que nous étions plus que de très bons amis étaient les baisers qu'on échangeait et les siestes passées dans ses bras, dans le canapé. Tout ça mis à part, je n'avais même pas de proximité physique avec lui, on ne se donnait même pas la main, on agissait… de manière trop décalée pour qu'il y ait l'existence de quoi que ce soit susceptible de me manquer, pas vrai… ?

Luffy ouvre son chemisier et je percute seulement à l'instant que je ne l'ai jamais vu dénudé auparavant ; la première chose que je remarque est la croix de chair brûlée sur son torse, qui semble avoir la même texture que celle de Sabo, comme si leur blessure avaient été faites par la même source d'ignition. Luffy surprend mon regard et ses yeux noirs glissent sur son ventre alors qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- … qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé … ? murmuré-je en tendant la main pour toucher sa peau scarifiée.

La texture est indéfinissable ; elle a l'air terriblement fragile, sous mon toucher.

\- C'est vieux, maintenant, élude-t-il en regardant mes doigts caresser les plis de la cicatrice. Une bagarre qui a mal tournée.

\- Tu t'es battu à coup de chalumeau ?

\- Si seulement, s'esclaffe-t-il en laissant son chemisier sur le canapé.

Il se détourne et j'aperçois une morsure au creux de sa nuque, qui me ramène à deux endroits et périodes bien distincts ; quelques semaines auparavant, quand Luffy confessait fréquenter quelqu'un, et trois jours avant, quand Law était étendu derrière moi et mordillait mon cou, joueur, en m'empêchant de griffonner dans mon carnet. Ce souvenir me heurte comme un poing dans le ventre, et j'inspire profondément pour le chasser le plus vite possible.

\- Décidément, les mecs se passent le mot, souris-je en me voulant la plus naturelle possible.

\- Mmn… ?

\- Ton copain te prend aussi pour un jouet à mâcher… ?

Je désigne sa nuque et Luffy y pose la main, embarrassé, le rouge aux joues. C'est super adorable.

\- C'est pas mon... 'fin, ouais, c'était lui, bafouille-t-il, gêné.

\- …

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et je ne suis pas sûre que lui-même ait très envie d'apporter des précisions. En même temps, cette situation ne peut qu'être inconfortable pour lui, parce que Luffy possède à la fois la plus grande des qualités et le plus grand des défauts : l'honnêteté radicale.

\- Vous êtes plus ensemble ?

\- C'est… compliqué.

Il a l'air tellement dans le mal que son chagrin me fait immédiatement oublier le mien. Je ne parle pas d'une douleur telle qu'on doit tous ressentir quand on a une déception sentimentale, nan, j'ai vraiment la sensation qu'il parle de son petit-copain comme s'il avait quitté ce monde, comme si cette perte était irrémédiable et que Luffy était susceptible, au fond, de ne jamais s'en remettre. Car elle porte une notion de fatalité qui m'échappe.

\- … OK. Je t'embête pas avec ça, alors.

\- Tu m'embêtes jamais ! s'exclame-t-il en me donnant un sourire d'enfer, les yeux soudainement brillants. Alors, comment tu veux qu'je pose ?!

Excellente question.  
Je lui désigne les spots et il va se mettre devant la toile, ventre rentré et torse bombé, et sa position m'arrache un fou rire ; comment est-ce qu'il fait pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps ? J'envie sa capacité, encore enfantine, à appréhender le monde, capacité que j'ai perdue depuis longtemps, maintenant.

\- Sois naturel, Luffy.

\- C't-à-dire ?

\- Sois toi-même, pas besoin de poser. Juste pour savoir, ça te dérange pas, le nu ?

\- Bah non pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il en saisissant son jean entre ses mains pour le tirer aussitôt sur ses chevilles.

J'explose de rire et Luffy reste là, à me contempler, surpris par ma réaction ; effectivement, ça le dérange pas, non… ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- Pas tout de suite, Luffy ! Garde ton jean, torse nu ça suffit amplement ! m'esclaffé-je en ajustant le réglage de l'appareil.

Il remonte son pantalon en souriant et le reboutonne ; distraite, je suis son mouvement des yeux et m'attarde à nouveau sur cette cicatrice, à laquelle je ne trouve aucune explication.

Une vraie séance peut commencer et, comme je le pressentais, Luffy est photogénique à un rendre un mannequin jaloux. Je l'immortalise alors que, comme je le lui ai indiqué, il ne pose pas et se contente de m'offrir son sourire entre deux clichés, qui me rappelle brusquement celui de Sabo.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

J'écrase mon poing dans le mur, haletant, sentant le placoplatre s'effriter sous mes phalanges déjà meurtries d'avoir frappé tout ce qui me tombait sous la main depuis que je suis rentré dans l'appartement.

Tout est sens dessus-dessous, et je vais mettre un temps infini à tout remettre en ordre, bien plus que je n'en ai mis à tout foutre en l'air, mais c'était la condition _sine qua non_ pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un à mains nues pour me défouler, et évacuer les pires des sentiments qui puissent se réveiller chez moi : la haine et la rage arrosées de peur.

Je ramène mon bras à moi et je constate, stupéfait, que j'ai frappé plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé, en voyant le sang couler le long de mes doigts ; je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. Je relève les yeux et contemple mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, le souffle court. J'offre une vision bien pitoyable, et encore une fois, la supercherie me revient de plein fouet ; je me mords la lèvre et reste là, à fixer mon reflet, immobile, avant que mon esprit ne décide de reprendre le dessus sur mon corps, qui abdique alors que je pars dans un éclat de rire désespéré. Mes nerfs lâchent et je me surprends à rire comme un dément, seul exutoire à mon angoisse et l'impasse de cette situation.

Je me déteste.  
Je me déteste à un point inimaginable.

Je peux influencer Bonney, ses ressentis, ses décisions. Jusqu'à un certain niveau, seulement. Sabo est aussi doué que moi pour ça, et nul doute qu'il usera et abusera de cette carte.  
Sale enflure.

Des coups résonnent à la porte – simple politesse, parce que le battant s'ouvre sans que je n'ai donné une quelconque autorisation. Il se referme un instant plus tard, et des talons claquent sur le parquet alors que mon invitée marche lentement entre les cadres brisés, les objets à terre et les tapis bazardés.

Et moi, je ris toujours, visage enfoui dans mes mains cette fois, alors que des larmes que je pensais épuisées la dernière fois se remettent à couler entre mes doigts.

\- … tu as besoin de sommeil, Trésor, chuchote sa voix derrière moi, cynique à en mourir, pour ne rien changer.

\- Comme toujours, nan… ? ricané-je en relevant la tête, fixant notre image dans le miroir.

\- … tu voulais me voir… ?

\- … quelqu'un marche dangereusement sur mes plates-bandes, murmuré-je en lui glissant un regard en biais.

Elle allume la cigarette au bout de son fumoir et contemple le foutoir qui s'étale autour de nous. Tellement en contraste avec l'ordre que je m'applique à faire régner en temps normal. Elle pousse un restant de vase en céramique du bout de sa chaussure et m'offre un coup d'œil dépité – un Ming du temps de l'empereur Xuande, début du quinzième siècle. Oui, ça coûtait une fortune, et non, je n'en retrouverai plus jamais un autre comme celui-là, mais tant pis.

Dommage collatéral.

\- Le monde a toujours fonctionné comme ça, Law. Tout le monde convoite ce qu'il ne possède pas.

\- À mon grand regret c'est plus sérieux que ça, rétorqué-je en contemplant mes mains poisseuses de sang. Un kleptomane est en train de fouiller de trop près.

\- Qui ?

\- Sabo.

Elle expire un long panache de fumée, et ses yeux bruns plongent dans les miens ; j'y lis une multitude de pensées, qui se bousculent à toute vitesse, alors que sa mémoire fait un meilleur travail que je ne le ferais.

\- … … … oh.

\- Comme tu dis. Un conseil ?

\- Débarrasse-toi de lui. Vite.

Oh, c'est tellement une surprise que je pourrais en tomber à la renverse. Je lui adresse un regard lourd et elle hausse un sourcil, portant son fumoir à ses lèvres dans l'attente de ma réponse.

\- Déjà envisagé, tu sais… ? soupiré-je en fuyant mon reflet, que je ne supporte plus à cet instant.

\- Vite, Law, insiste-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans me lâcher des yeux. Sabo n'est pas patient. Il est même tout l'inverse de toi.

\- …

Ça, je le sais déjà. Ce n'est pas comme si cette particularité pouvait être ignorée, en ce qui nous concerne tous deux. À nous voir, on pourrait croire que Sabo est la constance incarnée là où je suis la fièvre de l'impatience même, alors qu'il n'en est rien. C'est sur le long terme que nos réelles capacités se dévoilent au grand jour, mais ce _long terme_ n'est pas envisageable.

\- … il a ses chances ? hésite-t-elle.

\- Pas en si peu de temps, tempéré-je en m'installant dans le canapé, seul survivant de mon emportement. Soit il sait de quoi il retourne, et il est particulièrement présomptueux, ajouté-je dans un sourire désabusé. Soit il ne sait rien et il va tout faire foirer.

Je suis rarement vulgaire en sa présence, c'est dire à quel point mon self-control est réduit à peau de chagrin.

\- Dans tous les cas, quel pourcentage de réussite ?

\- 5%, je dirais.

\- Et pour toi ? risque sa voix, qui n'est plus qu'un murmure.

\- 50 ce matin, 20 depuis qu'elle m'a largué ce midi. Et pour couronner le tout, Sabo était là.

L'envie de rire me reprend, mais je me réfrène ; si elle aussi se met à douter de ma santé mentale plus qu'elle ne doit déjà le faire, je suis définitivement dans les ennuis.  
Elle se mordille la lèvre et fixe le miroir de l'entrée où nous étions un peu plus tôt, l'un des rares objets à avoir été épargné – en même temps, si je l'éclate, je suis dans une merde noire, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux ici.

\- … _Il_ le sait ?

\- _Il_ le saura assez vite, marmonné-je, les yeux fermés, basculant la tête en arrière sur le dossier.

\- Dépêche-toi, Trésor.

\- Oh, je suis déjà sur le coup.

\- Laisse tomber le reste, ton père trouvera bien des têtes pour réassigner le boulot, il gère mieux les plannings que toi. Concentre-toi uniquement sur elle. Tu joues ta tête, Law, ajoute-t-elle après un long silence, ce qui conclut parfaitement notre échange.

Elle s'approche, se penche sur moi et, après un moment de réflexion, tend la main et passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Ma gorge se noue, mais j'ai assez versé de larmes pour l'année entière.  
Autant arrêter maintenant.

Elle se redresse et s'éloigne vers l'entrée, ses talons craquant sur les débris qui jonchent le sol, et je me retrouve seul.

Encore.

 ** _« La solitude est une arme dont le canon est pointé vers celui qui la tient. »_**

 ** _Michaël Veuillet_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, à très vite pour la suite !_**


	26. Pôles opposés

**_Ohayo mina !_**

 ** _Le chapitre 26, comme promis ! Le 27 est sur le feu, il arrivera dimanche.  
Je vais être décalée et/ou en retard pour répondre à vos reviews, alors, surtout, si vous n'avez pas le temps de commenter à chaque fois, ne vous mettez pas la rate au court-bouillon, chaque chose se fera à son rythme ;)_**

 ** _Oh, et gros clin d'oeil à Kaamelott pour ceux et celles qui connaissent... il y aura d'autres allusions à la série tout au long de la fiction, d'ailleurs, c'est un vrai nid à punchlines...!_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

 ** _« Ce qui est permis n'a pas de charme, ce qui est défendu est excitant. »  
Ovide, Amours_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Les yeux rivés dans mon reflet, je me détaille pour la centième fois de la soirée, sceptique.

Il me renvoie les cernes sous mes yeux et mon air bougon, ce qui n'est vraiment pas engageant pour une soirée où je suis supposée m'amuser et ne pas penser à ce qui, justement, me cause un tel manque de sommeil. J'essaye d'oublier mes chevalets et mes _paperboards_ couverts par des toiles, les clichés suspendus au-dessus des bains et les croquis d'essais qui traînent sur mon bureau, sur lesquels n'est immortalisé qu'un seul modèle : Law ; à la place, je m'évertue à attacher mes cheveux d'une manière un peu plus soignée et élégante que mon fourbi habituel, tout en surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil – ça serait dommage de prendre une demi-heure dans la vue pour une question de coquetterie.

Je repense à ces soirs où Law relevait mes cheveux pour dégager ma nuque et y poser des baisers, et je perds immédiatement l'envie de les attacher ; tant pis. Je les relâche et ils retombent comme bon leur semble, alors que je me détourne du miroir, coupant la lumière derrière moi en sortant ; mon portable vibre sur la table alors que j'enfile mes chaussures, et un regard m'indique que c'est un appel de Law.

Le 3ème de la journée : il s'accroche, on dirait.

Je laisse sonner ; si je renvoie l'appel, il saura que je suis scotchée à l'écran et ça, c'est pas bon pour mon supposé désintéressement complet de son existence. Je me redresse, range le portable dans ma poche – une ultime vibration m'indique que j'ai même eu droit à un message vocal. Hé bah, c'est pas la honte qui l'étouffe celui-là…

Je récupère mon portefeuille, éteins les lumières et sors de l'appartement, donnant un coup de clé avant de dévaler les marches. Une voisine me regarde passer à travers l'entrebâillement de sa porte d'un air circonspect, ignore mon signe de tête et claque le battant – charmant ; elle me regarde de travers depuis qu'elle a remarqué les venues de Law et Luffy en plus de celles des autres, et je suppose que ce qu'elle penser de moi se résume à un métier que la morale réprouve fortement.

La porte de l'immeuble claque derrière moi et je commence la longue marche à pieds qui m'attend pour atteindre le bar ; je pourrais prendre le métro, bien sûr, ou même les bus, mais à partir d'un certain horaire je le fais uniquement si j'ai Zoro ou un garçon avec moi. Au moins, dans la rue, je peux trouver une porte de sortie, que je n'ai pas dans les souterrains.

Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête et, les mains dans les poches, je presse le pas pour quitter mon quartier pour m'engager sur une grande artère, où il y a encore beaucoup de passage à cette heure-ci, aussi bien sur la route que sur les trottoirs.

Je trace mon chemin entre les tables des restaurants les plus proches et chipe les petits pains dans les corbeilles au passage – ils sont encore chauds, hé hé… – avant de m'éloigner en voulant avoir l'air relax, genre c'est pas moi…

Je mords déjà dans le premier sans attendre et m'engage dans une ruelle qui va me mener dans une rue parallèle, un peu plus loin, et slalome entre les poubelles qui jonchent l'arrière d'un restau. L'ombre d'un chien rachitique s'étend sur les murs de briques, avant que la bestiole ne disparaisse entre deux couvercles de containers – l'ombre n'est pas sans me rappeler, sur le moment, une illustration du Petit Chaperon Rouge trouvée pendant mes recherches. Je me demande quel genre de Chaperon je dois sembler être, pour un observateur extérieur ; j'ai joué la sécurité et je suis en jean, histoire de ne pas avoir à me pointer au bar échevelée d'avoir couru pour échapper à des emmerdeurs trop amateurs de vêtements un peu courts. Sortant mon téléphone, je lance le répondeur et attends que le message s'ouvre, marchant toujours dans la petite rue où résonnent les bruits de l'avenue toute proche.

- _« Bonney »_ , soupire la voix de Law.

Il a laissé tomber « JJ », on dirait. Pas trop fou, le gars.

\- _« J'ai déconné. Décroche, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais qu'on se voit, ce soir, il… faut qu'on parle. »_

Le terme exact serait « Il faut que je te présente mes excuses », mais je crois bien que ça relève de l'impossible. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais c'est suffisant pour que le message passe très clairement.

\- _« … rappelle-moi, si tu as le temps. »_

Il raccroche et je fais de même, maussade, frustrée et, au fond de moi, prête à céder et le rappeler pour lui dire qu'il me manque et que j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Son absence est difficile mais je réfrène l'envie de lui passer ce coup de fil, trop entêtée pour céder maintenant.

Le chien sort des ordures et trotte près de moi, un instant, lorgnant ma poche d'où un bout de pain dépasse ; ça me rappelle ces heures que je passais à regarder les autres manger à la cantine. Je lui lance un quignon et il l'attrape au vol, avant de disparaître dans le noir un peu plus loin pour aller becqueter son truc avant que quelqu'un ne le lui prenne.

Je sors de la ruelle et m'engage dans l'avenue, la remontant vers un autre quartier où je trouverai Sabo et le bar qu'il a choisi hier soir, tout en me demandant s'il devait venir me chercher – j'ai décliné, extrême politesse oblige, tout en songeant à la facilité avec laquelle Law m'avait collée dans sa voiture. J'ai eu une chance de tous les diables que Law ait un minimum de manières, et j'espère que Sabo sera de cet acabit, mais c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Rien que pour prouver à ces trois crétins qu'ils sont ridicules de faire une telle ségrégation.

Il me faut vingt minutes de plus pour atteindre la bonne adresse – repérage préalable sur l'ordi, pas la peine d'afficher clairement qu'on est paumé, au risque d'attirer les ennuis – où je vois que la clientèle se presse jusque sur le trottoir.

Hé bah, ça fait une sacrée foule, tout ça.

Jouant des coudes, j'entre dans le bar et fends la mêlée en scrutant les alentours du regard, cherchant Sabo des yeux dans ce brouhaha impossible ; une main se lève, à quelques mètres de là, et je reconnais la cicatrice bien caractéristique qui parcourt l'avant-bras redressé. Je vais dans sa direction et ne tarde pas à voir son visage, fendu d'une sourire immense ; et là, grande surprise, l'œil pris dans la cicatrice est aussi pâle qu'un ciel d'été, preuve supplémentaire que la couleur noisette qu'il possédait jusque-là n'était qu'un artifice.

\- Pile à l'heure ! s'exclame-t-il en tirant ma chaise pour me laisser m'installer. Désolé pour tout ça, je pensais qu'on serait un minimum tranquilles mais on dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour sortir ici, ce soir…

\- Ça ne fait rien. Ça te va super bien, souris-je en désignant son œil. Très badass, monsieur le journaliste.

Son air surpris me fait rire – tellement digne de Luffy, une expression comme celle- là ! Je m'assois face à lui et me rapproche pour être sûre de l'entendre à travers tout ce foutoir, même s'il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Il a l'air de se reprendre, et son air soudainement embarrassé le fait paraître terriblement jeune.

\- Je… euh, merci… bafouille-t-il. Autant te dire tout de suite que j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliments.

\- Absurde. Tu fais partie de la catégorie ++ en termes de critères humains.

\- Même avec ça… ?

\- Ça fait très aventurier, assuré-je. Et ça attire le regard. Ça fait longtemps… ?

\- Tu engages la soirée sur ce sujet ? s'esclaffe-t-il en ouvrant un bouton à sa chemise à jabots pour être plus à l'aise.

Venant de la part d'un gros curieux, ça va, je peux gérer.

\- Absolument.

\- Alors il nous faut une mise en bouche, décide-t-il en poussant vers moi un shooter que je n'avais même pas remarqué avant, en gardant un pour lui.

Oh, là, on s'engage sur un terrain miné. Je lui jette un regard entendu et Sabo sourcille, visiblement surpris par mon absence d'enthousiasme. Oh, il n'est pas ignorant à ce point-là, tout de même ?

\- Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ?

\- Si. Mais je préfère commander mon verre moi-même, confessé-je.

Ah, là, il a l'air vexé ; ça sort de l'image bien lisse que je lui connais, et c'est tant mieux, parce que j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça, cette façade improbable, et cette peau tant abîmée par la vie.

Il prend un air offusqué qu'il joue particulièrement bien, et plonge ses yeux vairons dans les miens.

\- Bonney. Ton shooter contient moins de cinq centilitres de boisson. Où veux-tu que je mettre quoi que ce soit… ?

\- Tu n'as besoin que de la moitié de ce verre pour me défoncer la tête pour les quatre heures à venir. Le reste avec de la vodka, et ni vu ni connu. C'est salé et je m'en rendrais pas compte à cause des cristaux de sel givrés sur le bord du verre.

\- Tu as l'air plutôt bien renseignée, souligne-t-il sans cesser de me fixer.

Oh, pour ça, c'est certain ; mon père adorait en mettre dans mon verre pour s'assurer mon entière coopération, alors c'est dire que je connais les effets de cette saloperie sur l'organisme. Selon la dose, j'avais droit au black-out total, ou bien à un état semi-conscient absolument immonde où j'étais privée de gestes et de paroles. Et même maintenant, je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai le plus détesté.

\- J'ai bossé mon sujet, ouais.

\- Et si on échangeait nos verres ?

\- Et si tu avais déjà prévu le coup ?

Il sourit, l'air curieusement attendri, et ramène le verre à lui pour boire la moitié des deux boissons avant de me redonner le mien, avec un air furieusement satisfait.

Celle-là, je m'y attendais pas.

\- Convaincue ?

Je ne vais pas lui répondre, ça ferait bien trop plaisir à ce petit arrogant. Je me contente de prendre mon verre et de lui sourire avant de boire, pendant que Sabo semble se détendre d'un iota, à voir son expression. Maintenant que les premiers sujets d'hostilités ont été mis sur le tapis, je suppose qu'on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses… ?

\- Le prends pas mal, surtout, mais jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, avoue-t-il, le menton dans la main.

\- … ah… ?

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir un rapport… _compliqué_ avec les hommes, j'ai pensé que devoir en supporter un de plus c'était trop pour ton self-control. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu soies là, sourit sa voix un peu plus basse que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu sais, si ça m'avait vraiment couté quelque chose, je ne l'aurais pas fait…

\- Ça t'apporte plus que ça ne te prend. C'est important, pour moi. Surtout que d'ici peu de temps, mon métier m'amènera à faire tout l'inverse, alors autant faire les choses bien tant que je le peux encore.

Et ça c'est tout à son honneur.

\- Quel âge tu prends, monsieur l'Altruiste ?

\- Le même que le tien.

\- Tu connais ma date de nais– tu as eu le trombi ? m'exaspéré-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il explose de rire devant mon air dépité, et je sens poindre une légère humiliation en imaginant qu'il ait pu voir ma tête de con sur la photographie. Nan parce qu'il faut savoir que je suis pas… comme dire poliment… photogénique ?

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as vue là-dessus ?

\- C'est la première chose qu'on m'a donnée quand je suis arrivé, sous couvert d'une clause de confidentialité. Ça te gêne tant que ça… ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Nan. J'ai juste une tête improbable dessus, c'est affreux.

\- Le photographe était nul, alors. Il n'a pas su saisir ce qu'il fallait, parce que tu es assez jolie pour ne pas avoir à rougir de quoi que ce soit.

Un compliment gratuit par-dessus le marché, c'est son anniversaire ou le mien, concrètement ?

Mes pensées me ramènent à notre sujet dont on commence à bien s'écarter, mine de rien. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour relever ses bonnes manières, sinon j'y passerais tout la soirée.

\- A tes 25 ans, alors… ?

Sabo lève son verre et l'entrechoque au mien, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et termine son shooter. Passant une main dans mes cheveux pour discipliner ceux en travers de mon visage, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil un mouvement qui me paraît bizarrement familier ; je tourne la tête et, quelque part dans mon cerveau, Petite Bonney sort un flingue et se pulvérise elle-même, dépassée par les évènements.

Les trois sbires sont là.

J'veux dire, Shachi, Penguin, et le colosse Jean Bart, sont là. Assis à l'autre bout de la salle, les deux tournés fixement en direction de notre table. Ils observent en silence, avec l'air de m'espionner – correction : _nous_ espionner – sans aucune, et je dis bien aucune, subtilité. Ils me fixent avec une telle insistance que je remercie le ciel de m'avoir convaincue de mettre un jean, sinon leur comportement aurait l'air terriblement malsain, dans le genre stalker compulsif leur style s'impose, là…

Leurs regards glissent à Sabo qui, je le remarque, les fixe tout autant à présent – sûrement incommodé par leur comportement, lui aussi – alors que lui n'a aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, car il ignore tout de leur existence. Penguin sort son portable et compose un numéro, portant le téléphone à son oreille sans me quitter des yeux ; je mets ma main au feu qu'il appelle Law, et une irrépressible envie de lui enfoncer le crâne dans la table me prend aux tripes.

Je leur adresse le plus beau doigt d'honneur que je possède en réserve, avant d'articuler un très net, mais silencieux « Allez vous faire foutre », qu'ils semblent totalement saisir vu les tronches qu'ils tirent.

\- Désolée, murmuré-je en reportant mon attention sur Sabo, qui affiche une expression que je n'analyse pas encore très bien. Les potes du gothique. Sont encore plus bizarres que lui.

Et comme si le régisseur de la loi de l'emmerdement maximum m'avait entendue, je vois Shachi se lever après une dernière concertation et contourner les consommateurs pour venir droit vers moi, mais avec une retenue qui trahit son hésitation et son manque d'assurance dans ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je le regarde venir avec l'envie de me terrer dans un trou, tant j'ai honte d'être la source et la cible de leur comportement enfantin ; je vais passer pour une potiche incapable de me trouver un mec qui n'est pas entouré par de dangereux sociopathes… Le _facepalm_ mental, vous le connaissez ? Je suis en plein dedans, là.

Avec prudence, il s'approche et s'arrête à une distance certaine – comprendre hors de portée de bras – et, prenant bien soin d'ignorer Sabo, il se tourne vers moi et va même jusqu'à retirer ses lunettes pour me regarder ; ses yeux sont clairs et terriblement incisifs.

\- Bonney, viens.

OK.

C'est la première fois que j'entends le son de sa voix alors que je fréquente – fréquentais, pardon – Law assidûment depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant, et en plus de ça, c'est pour recevoir un ordre ? Ha.

Ce bouffon. Il vit vraiment à Lala-Land ce mec, je vais le faire atterrir vite fait.

\- Je te demande pardon… ?

\- Tu peux me suivre, s'il te plait ? tente-t-il, un iota plus diplomatique.

\- Non.

Il ouvre des yeux ronds, concrètement un peu de la même manière que Law lorsque je lui oppose un refus ferme et définitif ; quoi, lui non plus il a pas l'habitude de se faire envoyer chier ? Et bah pas de bol, il va passer une soirée de merde.

\- C'est Law qui t'a demandé ça ?

\- Il ne l'a pas fait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas décider seul, marmonne-t-il.

Sabo mime un léger aboiement en faisant mine d'observer les rainures du bois de la table, et je réprime un sourire pour ne pas l'encourager dans sa connerie, mais j'ai vraiment envie de me marrer avec lui. Vrai qu'un caniche n'aurait pas été moins prompt à agir que Shachi.

J'avais pris l'habitude de les avoir dans mon champ de vision quand je trainais avec Law, mis je sens que je vais bientôt prendre le pli de les caillasser à volonté dès qu'ils seront dans mon périmètre de tir.

\- Ecoute, je vais chercher un verre pour Bonney et moi, murmure Sabo en rivant soudainement son regard dans le sien. Ça te laisse deux minutes pour régler ton problème et lui faire de l'air, parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu déranges.

Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, il a même été d'une politesse exquise que l'autre idiot ne mérite pas ; Sabo se lève, me sourit et s'éloigne dans la foule en direction du bar, après avoir posé une main entendue sur mon épaule. Nous laissant seuls avec Shachi, qui n'a visiblement pas dit son dernier mot. Penguin et Bart s'agitent, un peu plus loin, et leur comportement me tape sur le système.

\- Ne te fais pas prier, sois raisonnable.

\- Tu lui lèches les pompes, nan ? Et depuis un bon moment je dirais. Et bah je vais te donner une info sur ma petite personne : moi, non. Je suis pas sa sbire, je lui dois absolument rien. Même pas en rêve tu me feras bouger de ma chaise pour te suivre–

L'expression qui traverse son visage m'interrompt en plein déballage ; pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que Shachi a l'air d'un petit garçon qui va prendre une raclée de compétition – quoi, Law le frappe, peut-être ?

\- Tu vas ramasser si je te suis pas, c'est ça ?

\- Non, rien à voir, c'est juste que…

Il se mord la lèvre et lève les yeux vers le plafond, triturant nerveusement la branche de sa lunette. Je connais bien cette gestuelle-là : il s'empêche de trop en dire alors que ça lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Bonney, tu-… tu n'as aucune, _aucune_ idée de l'état dans lequel Law est en ce moment, souffle-t-il en se rapprochant encore. Il faut vraiment que tu lui parles, je… j't'emmène chez lui s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie, écoute-moi…

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi ?

\- Law a été… maladroit, c'est vrai, mais en ce moment c'est difficile pour lui, il a eu… un coup de stress ou–

\- Tu t'enfonces. Tu t'enfonces grave.

\- Je-

\- C'est vraiment pas un argument que j'ai envie d'entendre. Je t'assure, Shachi, rétorqué-je d'une voix si glaciale que je ne la reconnais même pas. Et si Law a été assez crétin pour t'envoyer me dire ça, c'est qu'il est encore plus con que je ne le pensais.

Me faire savoir que « ce n'est pas le moment » ? C'est une blague ?

C'étaient les premières excuses de mon père, quand il me balançait sur le carrelage : ce n'était pas le moment.

Et Law veut que je me contente de ça ? J'hallucine.

Vu l'expression catastrophée de Shachi, je déduis que cette excuse est bidon et qu'il a sorti la première chose qui lui est passée par la tête ; pas de chance, encore une fois, quand Law saura ça – et il le saura – il passera sûrement un sale quart d'heure, mais j'en ai rien à faire, au contraire, savoir ce petit con dans la merde me fait démentiellement plaisir, en ce moment.

Je perçois un mouvement de foule du coin de l'œil et je tourne la tête pour voir Sabo revenir avec 2 verres, et le sourire qu'il m'avait préparé se fane aussitôt qu'il voit Shachi toujours présent. L'atmosphère devient brusquement tendue, au point que même nos voisins de table les plus proches se rendent compte que quelque chose cloche, vu les murmures et les coups d'œil en coin auxquels on a droit. La honte…

\- … pars, maintenant, souffle Sabo en posant nos consommations sur la table.

Shachi relève la tête et le fixe lourdement, dans une attitude de défi qui me laisse une impression floue de bravade inconsciente, comme si ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas aussi anodin qu'un mec qui tient tête à un autre, comme si ça cachait bien autre chose.

\- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, rétorque Shachi.

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Sabo ; un sourire presque bienveillant, mais qui ferait pourtant froid dans le dos, tant il dénote l'agacement sourd qu'il tente de juguler. Sans se départir de son sourire, il se penche vers Shachi, mains à plat sur la table, et darde ses yeux dans les siens.  
Oh, pitié, faites que ça ne dégénère pas…  
Sabo ne doit vraiment pas être du genre bagarreur, et Shachi non plus, mais leur patience peut très bien avoir des limites bien plus étroites que celles de Law.

\- … tu veux peut-être qu'on règle le problème là, tout de suite, devant tout le monde… ? susurre-t-il.

Shachi déglutit, et recule d'un pas, juste un seul, quelques petits centimètres qui montrent que sa détermination flanche sévèrement.

\- Ça ne serait dans l'intérêt de personne, et surtout pas celui de Bonney qui n'a rien demandé, ajoute-t-il après un silence éloquent. C'est pas bon pour le business, ça, les gars…

Derrière, je vois Penguin relancer l'appel, les mains tremblantes, alors que Jean Bart garde son regard sur moi – c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de le détailler autant, et je remarque à quel point il est impressionnant : s'il se lève, le discours posé de Sabo ne servira à rien, je suis certaine que ce type est tout sauf un grand bavard.

Sabo, qui conserve un calme olympien qui me sidère, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurais déjà cassé un verre sur la tête d'un tel emmerdeur.

\- Partez, maintenant. Tous les trois. Je veux juste boire un verre avec une amie, et à ma connaissance, dans ce pays elle est une femme libre qui choisit ses fréquentations comme bon lui semble, n'en déplaise à son petit-ami, poursuit-il sans ciller.

\- Je-

\- Shachi, murmuré-je en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

Si les menaces ne fonctionnent pas, autant changer de stratégie. Une dernière fois, avant de l'empoigner par la peau du cou pour lui faire prendre l'air avec ou contre son gré.

\- … laisse-nous, maintenant. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. C'est _mon_ choix. Law attendra. Alors, s'il te plaît, va-t'en, avant que je ne t'en mette une. Et tu sais que je vais le faire.

Shachi ravale ses remarques et, après m'avoir longuement dévisagée, se détourne pour rejoindre la table, où Jean Bart et Penguin se lèvent, sans que le dernier n'abandonne ses tentatives pour joindre Law. Ils nous suivent du regard en marchant vers la sortie, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que la main de Sabo est posée sur mon poing serré.

\- … Hé, détends-toi, sourit-il en dépliant mes doigts, contemplant les marques que mes ongles ont laissées dans ma paume.

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais pas où me mettre.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'était… je m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils fassent ça, c'était carrément déplacé et– nan, tu sais ce qui est exaspérant avec ce type ? Il a la notion de rien. Même la notion de la menace que représente mon pied au cul il l'a pas. C'est désespérant. J'te jure, m'agacé-je.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de passer une bonne soirée avec toi, Bonney, me rassure-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi, alors que les conversations les plus proches résonnent à nouveau.

Mon cœur bat lourdement et, si j'étais toute seule, je viderais le cocktail qu'il m'a ramené d'une traite, mais je vais éviter d'aggraver la sale impression qu'il doit avoir et me comporter correctement.

\- … c'était tellement humiliant, vraiment, dis-moi que tu vas oublier ça, soupiré-je en laissant ma tête retomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Sabo part dans un fou rire sonore et, encore une fois, trinque avec mon verre toujours posé près de moi.

\- _On_ va oublier ça. Et pour ça, je vais commencer par te changer les idées en répondant à ta première question.

\- … ma première question… ?

\- Mes cicatrices.

Je relève la tête, et son sourire semble… nostalgique. Il boit, pensivement, et j'imite son geste en attendant qu'il se lance enfin sur le sujet.

\- … tu t'attends à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, pas vrai ?

\- Les cicatrices ont toutes une histoire, elle n'a pas besoin d'être longue pour raconter quelque chose. Je me demande juste en quoi consiste la tienne, murmuré-je en jouant avec le quart de citron.

\- … une rixe qui a mal tourné, annonce-t-il dans une confession qui trouve un écho en moi.

C'est quasi au mot près la déclaration de Luffy, ce qui me laisse pantoise tant la coïncidence est improbable.

Quelque chose me chiffonne, là, au plus profond de moi. Quelque chose qui réveille ma suspicion, et qui me laisse un goût d'inachevé, tant je sens que je passe à côté d'une notion cruciale.

\- Ça doit… sacrément remonter.

\- Quelques années, maintenant. C'a largement eu le temps de se refermer.

\- … sans rire, ton adversaire est toujours vivant… ?

\- Toujours, oui, sourit-il. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, mmn… ?

\- … je suppose, oui.

Cette phrase est toute faite mais elle se révèle vraie la plupart du temps, même si ce qui ne nous tue pas nous laisse marqués à vie, irrémédiablement, sans possibilité d'oubli. Comme Luffy. Comme Law. Comme Sabo. … comme moi.

Portant mon verre à mes lèvre, je goûte la brûlure de l'alcool sur ma langue, alors que je me retrouve à méditer cet adage.

À ce jour, je ne peux pas prétendre me souvenir tout ce que j'ai pu vivre comme horreurs avant d'être délivrée de mon monstre personnel, puisqu'il demeure dans ma mémoire un pan de vie dont je ne me rappelle rien et que tous mes efforts n'ont pas pu ramener, mais j'ose espérer que mon esprit s'est simplement protégé de ce qu'il jugeait trop traumatisant pour moi. Alors, je pourrais souhaiter pouvoir oublier tout le reste, tout ce que ma tête a décidé de conserver, mais je préfère encore le garder. Parce qu'oublier signifierait qu'on passe outre le mal ressenti, et s'il n'y a plus de mal, par extension, il n'y a plus rien à pardonner. Or, ça, c'est un ultime effort qu'on ne pourra jamais me demander.

\- … Bonney… ? murmure Sabo dans l'agitation du bar, me ramenant à la réalité.

\- Désolée. Je rêvassais.

\- Si tu veux, on finit nos verres et on va prendre l'air… ?

\- Tu trouves qu'il y a de mauvaises ondes ? souris-je en tentant de me composer un visage moins absent.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire avec les trois types te chiffonne, et si je t'amène ailleurs, ça ne pourra aller que mieux.

\- Psy à tes heures perdues ?

\- Ça m'arrive.

Tu m'étonnes. Journaliste, il faut savoir amener les autres à se confier, et ça, c'est pas forcément gagné. Autant qu'il soit doué pour manier les mots et les émotions pour atteindre son but, non ?

Terminant ma dernière gorgée, je me lève et Sabo vient tirer ma chaise pour m'escorter hors de la cacophonie du bar, où je sens encore la présence des trois crétins et les regards sur nous.

 ** _« Il en va de la lecture comme de toute débauche : fuite en avant, enfoncement sans fin. »  
Claude-Louis Combet_**

* * *

 ** _On se retrouve en fin de semaine pour le chapitre 27 ! Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !_**


	27. Deadline

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

 ** _Après cette longue absence, je solde cette fiction en publiant les chapitres qui restaient à venir. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et que vous apprécierez le dénouement de l'histoire.  
Cas contraire...vous connaissez le SAV. J'accueille toujours les remarques et les critiques constructives, c'est toujours un plus vers le progrès...  
_**

 ** _Je ne ferai plus de publication avant un moment. Aussi, profitez bien. Et je souhaite, avec un peu d'avance, de bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui prendront un congé d'été._**

 ** _En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture..._**

* * *

 ** _« Parfois on dit : "On aurait presque pu...". Là, c'est la phrase triste des adultes  
qui n'ont gardé en équilibre sur la boîte de Pandore que la nostalgie. »_**

 ** _Philippe Delerm, La première gorgée de bière_**

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Law :_**

Mon portable sonne, encore et encore, sur le bord du lavabo, mais je n'y prête pas attention.  
Ce n'est pas la sonnerie de Bonney, encore moins _la sienne_ , et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Les yeux fermés, tête rentrée dans mes bras qui entourent mes genoux que j'ai ramenés contre moi, je reste là, à me demander où j'ai échoué.  
Parce que oui, clairement, j'ai échoué.

Échoué comme jamais je ne m'étais planté avant, avec le cortège de conséquences que j'attends presque avec impatience, pour en finir avec tous ces doutes une bonne fois pour toutes.  
L'eau coule sur ma nuque depuis des heures, maintenant, minuit approche et passée cette échéance, je devrai affronter ce qui m'attend pour avoir failli. Je n'espère pas de miracle, ça fait bien longtemps que je sais qu'ils n'arrivent jamais, mais j'aurais aimé que, cette fois, risquer ma peau me rapporte plus que le châtiment que je vais recevoir.

J'ai juré que j'arrangerai le coup avant cette heure, et j'ai raté.  
J'ai voulu jouer, sur tous les aspects et tous les plans, mais je me suis ramassé comme c'est pas permis.  
Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est que Bonney me rappelle, et accepte de me revoir. Sinon, je suis définitivement foutu.

J'ai tout essayé.  
Tout.  
La douceur, la fermeté, les supplications. Aller la voir, rester en retrait, lui écrire, tenter de la convaincre tant par les mots que par les gestes.  
Rien n'a fonctionné.

Cette fille échappe à tous les schémas que j'ai acquis depuis toutes ces années, et je me retrouve là, coincé dans cette salle de bain qui va me servir de tribunal, avant que je ne reçoive la punition que je mérite.

Sabo ne pourra jamais gagner là où j'ai perdu, mais ça n'est qu'une maigre consolation comparé à ce qui va bientôt s'abattre sur moi.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et sens l'eau ruisseler sur mon visage, bien trop chaude pour ce qu'elle devrait être ; elle emporte mes dernières larmes – je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer, maintenant. La vapeur recouvre tout, à présent, et la buée révèle les traces du dernier ébat que j'ai eu dans cette douche, les empreintes de _ses_ mains sur les parois vitrées, et ma gorge se serre.

J'aurai vraiment tout, tout, tout ruiné, et jusqu'au bout.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **.**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable – vingt-trois heures trente.

J'erre dans les rues avec Sabo depuis un bon moment, maintenant, après être passés dans un autre bar bien moins fréquenté, mais beaucoup plus calme, où on a enfin pu prendre les verres qu'on voulait sans se faire lorgner du coin de l'œil par des idiots mandatés pour espionner les autres.

J'ai aussi pu lâcher les réponses qu'il attendait tant sur mes motivations post-diplôme, et rien que tout ça, c'a pris un temps fou ; lui-même m'a raconté le pourquoi du comment il s'était mis à faire des études de journalisme – un pur hasard. Au lycée, il s'est retrouvé catapulté à la tête du journal du bahut quand la personne en charge en est partie, lui qui ne s'occupait que de mitrailler les élèves pour illustrer les articles. Du jour au lendemain, c'avait été à lui de tout gérer, et plop, naissance d'une vocation.  
Courir de droite à gauche, rencontrer une foule de gens disparate et échanger avec les autres, voyager, investiguer, l'adrénaline d'avoir un potentiel scoop sur une cause valable, la perspective de vente… Tout autant de choses qui le bottent.

Un chemin de vie conventionnel, mais qui aura eu le mérite de lui faire trouver sa voie.

J'ai limité mon nombre de verres, et lui aussi par la même occasion, mais ce n'est pas lié à ma volonté propre ; plutôt à la voix de Law sous-entendant la stupidité de mon comportement. Et hop, miracle, adieu l'envie de tiser.  
Radical.  
Il faudrait conseiller ce type aux AA, il ferait un parrain du tonnerre.

C'est ça qui m'a le plus vexée et minée : le mépris dans sa voix. L'impression qu'il me prenait de haut, et que sans lui j'aurais passé une nuit épouvantable, loin de chez moi, à la limite de me faire agresser à chaque coin de rue.  
L'impression que je lui devais quelque chose.  
Sabo me tire de mes pensées en m'incitant à traverser, et je me rends compte que je suis plantée au bord de la route, le regard dans le vide, comme une crétine. Je m'excuse d'un sourire et lui emboîte le pas, reprenant notre marche silencieuse. On n'a pas encore échangé un mot depuis notre dernier changement de destination ; ce n'est pas un silence gêné, loin de là, je suis simplement plongée dans mes pensées, et lui semble faire la même chose. Ça me donne la même impression qu'avec Zoro, où je peux rester des heures sans parler.

Bon, le fait est que je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux, c'est même pire, en fait, j'ai la tête en vrac et cette sensation me colle comme une seconde peau.  
L'alcool, qui fait ressurgir mes vieux démons.

\- Sab' ?

\- Mmn.

\- Tu les connais, Shachi et les autres, ou–

\- Jamais vus de toute ma vie. Ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre pourquoi ils agissent comme ça.

Oh, qu'il se rassure, ça ne m'aide pas non plus à y voir plus clair.  
Je veux dire… même si on considère les choses de manière empirique, et qu'on écarte leurs jugements, on en arrive à un seul et même résultat ; interdiction de rester seule en compagnie de Sabo.

Bien.

D'accord.

Admettons.

Partons du principe que Sabo est un dangereux sociopathe et que rester en sa présence pourrait me coûter la vie. Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, plutôt que de se contenter de me donner un ordre que je vais devoir suivre aveuglément ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est une justification, une raison suffisante pour me faire partir, ou tout du moins assez d'éléments pour que je sois à même de juger. Et même ça, on me le refuse. On me refuse le droit de faire les choses moi-même, de prendre une décision, et bordel ce que c'est frustrant. Loin de moi l'idée de leur rejeter la faute, mais comment espèrent-ils me détourner de Sabo en faisant planer un tel mystère autour de lui ? Perso, et c'est purement humain, ça me donne envie de plonger dans le vide encore plus vite, encore plus loin.

Et le pire, c'est que j'ai confiance en Law, en son jugement, image même de la prudence et de la mesure, de la pensée réfléchie et envisagée sous tous les angles ; ce qu'il m'a dit, son emportement soudain, l'angoisse de Shachi, l'inquiétude de Zoro et Sanji… Tout ça ne peut m'amener qu'à douter, mais douter de qui ? Sabo ou eux ? Tous ont l'air si terriblement sincère dans leurs réactions et leurs paroles que je ne sais pas qui croire, qui suivre, la part du vrai et du faux dans chaque phrase.

\- … bizarre, ouais.

\- Au final c'est moi qui vais culpabiliser, s'esclaffe-t-il en levant les yeux vers un belvédère dont la lumière vient de griller à l'instant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont contre moi, mais c'est ce qui ruine notre rendez-vous, et ça me file le cafard.

\- Je leur réglerai leur compte plus tard, t'en fais pas, marmonné-je.

Ma réponse semble l'amuser, et l'image a de quoi faire marrer, c'est certain. Law est sec comme c'est pas permis, j'ai éventuellement une chance de le rétamer d'une main si je le prends par surprise, mais avec les autres c'est pas gagné, Jean Bart encore moins.

\- Tout ça mis à part, qu'est-ce que je peux savoir sur toi… ?

\- C'est le journaliste qui parle ?

\- Nan, juste le garçon que tu vois.

\- Pas grand-chose à dire, à part que je suis cernée par une bande d'obsessionnels.

\- Tu penses à la montée de possessivité de ton ami ? sourit-il. Law, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce, et songe aussitôt à ce que Shachi m'a balancé.

Ça ne colle pas. Ça ne correspond pas à l'image que je me fais de lui, et rien que pour ça je suis quasi certaine que Law n'est même pas au courant de la mission-suicide « Stalker Jewelry » initiée par ses sbires.  
Et puisqu'on reparle de ça, y'a rien à faire, ça me paraît tellement bizarre qu'il ait toujours ces trois-là collés à ses basques, dans son ombre, à le suivre comme si leur vie en dépendait… Et pire, encore, là où je voudrais emmerder Law et l'obliger à me répondre – quitte à le menacer de lui raser le bouc dans son sommeil – je sais qu'il me mentira, pour des raisons sûrement personnelles, mais qui n'auront que pour conséquences de me faire douter d'autant plus.

Cette histoire me met carrément à l'envers. Je pense que malheureusement, je me suis un peu trop attachée à Law, en quelques semaines de relation, et savoir que tout ça se termine là-dessus me rend terriblement amère.

\- C'était maladroit de la part de Shachi, à bien y réfléchir je pense pas que Law soit impliqué là-dedans.

\- Les histoires de couple sont si compliquées. L'amitié est bien plus simple, commente-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

Ouais, c'est ça, essaye de gagner des points, genre je t'ai pas cramé.

\- C'est pour ça que j'évite les liaisons qui sont plus qu'amicales, pour avoir la paix et ne pas aller de désillusion en désillusion.

\- Ça ferme beaucoup de portes, ça.

\- J'aime autant.

\- Tu sais, c'était aussi le souci de la boîte de Pandore, murmure-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Nos pas nous ont emmenés près du jardin public de la ville, où quelques personnes trainent encore malgré l'heure tardive ; je passe le portail et me dirige vers les allées bordées d'arbres, où je suis sûre qu'on aura un minimum de tranquillité.  
Dans la pénombre, les cicatrices de Sabo paraissent bien plus impressionnantes, tout compte fait, plus sombres, elles lui donneraient un air foutrement effrayant s'il n'avait pas ce sourire plus doux.  
Ses yeux glissent vers moi, et la clarté de son œil bleu est d'autant plus saisissante.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pandore est un cadeau des Dieux aux hommes, une vengeance contre Prométhée qui a volé le feu divin pour le leur donner. Pandore est mariée au frère de Prométhée, Epiméthée, et une fois sur le trône elle cède à la curiosité dont Hermès lui a rempli l'esprit pour ouvrir une boîte que Zeus lui avait confiée en lui interdisant de l'ouvrir.

\- Elle libère tous les maux de la terre, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Vieillesse, souffrance, vice, orgueil… tout se déverse sur les Hommes. Sauf une chose. L'Espérance. Pandore referme la boîte avant que l'Espérance n'ait eu le temps de sortir.

Je vois pas le rapport avec ma préférence pour le célibat.  
J'ai l'impression que les gars du coin aiment parler en énigmes, c'est bien ma veine, tiens.

\- Tu peux m'aider à faire le lien ? Je mouline t'as pas idée d'à quel point.

\- Tu sais que si tu ouvres la boîte d'une… relation intime, tu vas y trouver tout ce que tu abhorres. Les déceptions, les cachotteries, les disputes, la tromperie… Et tu préfères t'abstenir de subir tout ça. Mais en refermant la boîte comme Pandore et toi l'avez fait, vous vous êtes privées de ce qu'il y avait de bon, sous tout ça. C'est… triste. Tout du moins, vraiment dommage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense pas que tu sois invivable, comme copine. T'as ton caractère, mais pour peu qu'on ne te mette pas de bâton dans les roues, ça passe plutôt bien, ajoute-t-il après un silence.

\- C'est sympa, tous ces compliments, mais je t'assure qu'il y a bien moins pénible.

Et encore, c'est un gros euphémisme.

J'veux dire, au-delà des principes de vie que j'ai et qui sont plutôt chiants, je suis surtout un coupe-libido assez efficace, n'étant pas adepte des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Et, gentillesse et patience mises à part, il faut reconnaître que les garçons sont un iota plus portés sur la chose que les filles, et que dans l'idée, j'aurais jamais pu obliger Law à faire ceinture pour la gloire – j'imagine que ces dernières semaines ont dû les lui mettre en vrac, d'ailleurs, et que ça n'a pas dû arranger sa petite agressivité d'il y a quelques jours.

Résultat : autant ne pas avoir à supporter mes humeurs. Ni mes excès d'alcool, si l'idée de me voir ivre le met tellement à l'envers.

\- Il y a toujours mieux et pire que nous, conclut-il dans un sourire.

Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas.

Mon portable sonne et j'y jette un coup d'œil, m'attendant néanmoins à y voir s'afficher le nom de Law, mais il n'en est rien. Numéro de portable inconnu au bataillon. Sabo me dévisage et je sais bien à quoi il pense : pourquoi je ne décroche pas ? Tout simplement parce que je soupçonne ce numéro d'être celui de Shachi, et je ne veux pas entendre ses arguments crétins. J'ai de la fierté – plus ou moins bien placée – et cette fierté ne m'autorise pas à craquer et rendre les armes aussi vite et m'excuser de l'avoir envoyé bouler, ça serait beaucoup trop facile.

\- Tu voulais rentrer avant minuit, si mes souvenirs sont bons… ? lance-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'heure approche, Cendrillon. On est loin de chez toi ?

\- Nan. Quinze minutes tout au plus.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

J'acquiesce, et nos pas nous emmènent à travers le parc, alors que je prends la direction de mon immeuble.  
Le décor n'oscille pas vraiment, mais la boisson fait effet. Lentement mais sûrement.  
Bien-être, euphorie, alors que le malaise de la trop brusque montée d'alcool s'estompe peu à peu.  
Au moins, la fin de soirée aura été bien meilleure que son début.

Notre corps étant décidément plutôt bien foutu, je me rends compte que je ne tangue pas comme je le pensais ; Sabo glisse son bras sous le mien pour me soutenir, et je me surprends à douter, encore.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que Law foute tout en l'air ? Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était… un ami de plus. Sans équivoque, pas de geste déplacé, sans arrière-pensée, juste… un ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça… ?

\- Ça va aller… ? murmure Sabo.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es un peu pâlotte.

\- … je pense aux débiles de tout à l'heure.

Ça va, je tiens l'bon bout, je crois.

\- Tu te mets dans des états pareils pour ces idioties ? Tu ne devrais vraiment pas. Tu as mieux à faire de ta vie.

\- Comme ?

\- Peindre. Manger. Dormir. T'amuser.

Je ris, un rire incontrôlable, qui ne trouve pas de fin ; je dois avoir l'air totalement dingue, mais ça ne fait rien : Sabo se joint à moi, et nos rires résonnent dans la sortie du parc, entre les arbres.  
Trop parfait pour être honnête, hein… ? Même Zoro ne réussit pas l'exploit de me supporter plus d'une heure sans qu'on en vienne à se chicaner.  
Louche.  
On arrive dans une des rues principales et je reconnais quelques devantures. On se rapproche. Chez moi, je serai libre de m'affaler au milieu du parquet pour y dormir des heures et des heures, mais une petite partie de moi me rappelle qu'il faut encore que je garde Sabo hors de cet endroit.

J'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre d'une boutique, et je me rends compte que ma démarche est encore tout à fait correcte malgré mes talons et mon taux d'alcoolémie.  
Un excellent exemple pour cet idiot de Trafalgar Law, à qui je me ferai un plaisir de brailler que je suis persuadée de mieux tenir l'alcool que lui, ne lui en déplaise. Et que j'avais pas besoin qu'il intervienne, ce soir-là, au bar, que j'avais été parfaitement capable de me débarrasser d'un pot de colle trop encombrant sans son aide.  
Na.

Encore une autre rue, que je reconnais à ses boutiques de fleurs. Ça veut dire qu'on a déjà tourné deux fois.  
Je m'en rappelle même pas.  
Je vais finir par me rappeler d'absolument rien si ça continue à cette allure-là. N'empêche, _big up_ pour mon corps, qui a une fonction pilotage automatique plus high-tech que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- Sab'… l'est quelle heure… ?

\- Moins dix.

\- T'vas rentrer super tard…

\- Tard mais mieux que toi. Tu ferais peur à un fantôme, sourit-il.

\- J'suis si moche que ça ?

Il secoue la tête, l'image même de l'exaspération, et raffermit sa prise sur moi pour s'assurer de me garder parfaitement droite, histoire que je ne m'affale pas par terre vu les échasses sur lesquelles je suis perchée.

S'ra toujours moins haut que les semelles compensées de Law.

... même ça, ça me manque…

Je déteste ça.

Cette sensation.

Cette faiblesse, affichée ou intérieure.

Je voudrais partir, courir loin, hurler, tout, _tout_ serait mieux que cette pesanteur qui ne me quitte pas, et qui gagne du terrain à chaque battement de mon cœur, ce traître qui me lâche de toutes les manières, ces derniers temps – là, ce soir, à pomper l'alcool dans mes veines, et à me rappeler que l'absence de Law me fout un vide que je n'arrive pas à combler, que ce soit avec des verres ou la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pourrais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais il est déjà assez puni comme ça, je crois.  
On s'est même assez punis tous les deux.

S'il est vraiment aussi mal que l'a prétendu Shachi, ça vaut bien la touche Rappel de mon portable, non… ?

\- … toujours avec moi… ? s'inquiète Sabo.

\- T'es toujours galant, comme ça ? 'Fin, j'veux dire, ça te saoule pas ?

Les filtres, Bonney, merde, c'est pas pour les chiens…

\- Toujours galant, oui. Et non, ça ne me « soûle » pas, je suis un garçon qui aime prendre son temps, avec les femmes. Je travaille à l'ancienne.

Je ricane, secouant la tête.  
Genre les fleurs, le chaperon, prendre le thé sous les saules pleureurs et glousser sous une ombrelle au pied d'un château ? Très peu pour moi. Trop de romantisme tue le romantisme.  
Pas comme la relation que j'avais avec monsieur Bataille Navale.  
La manière dont Law me considérait était… exactement celle que j'avais toujours cherchée. Sa réflexion désagréable mise à part.

Il ne me dorlotait pas. Ne me traitait pas avec la déférence que Sabo s'évertue à mettre dans nos rapports. Il ne me voyait pas comme une fillette fragile à ménager. Il voyait… Bonney, juste Bonney. Pas la gamine abusée et humiliée des années durant, fracassée de tous les côtés. Elle, elle était bien endormie, quand il était là.

\- T'es un gentleman, quoi.

\- C'est l'idée. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée… ?

Je prête un peu plus attention à l'endroit où mes pieds ont visiblement décidé que non, ils n'iraient pas plus loin engoncés dans des talons, et je remarque qu'on est au pied de mon immeuble.

Hé, c'est pas mal, pour une fonction pilote automatique.

\- … eeew. On est arrivés, en fait. C'est chez moi.

\- Tu as l'air surprise, sourit sa voix alors qu'il m'aide à atteindre la porte, où je tape le digicode à l'arrache.

\- … m'suis pas rendu compte.

Allez, adieu, sujet, verbe, complément.  
Sabo a pas l'air chaud à l'idée de me faire monter les marches, mais je laisserai pas un autre mec me porter – Law, OK, passable, mais là, non, pas deux fois une honte comme ça…  
Mon bras noué au sien, l'autre main sur la rambarde, je grimpe doucement mais sûrement ; mes clés tintent dans ma poche, au moins j'aurai pas à les chercher n'importe où ou à demander à Sabo de les trouver pour moi.  
Je dis pas, hein, il est mignon, mais rien que de l'imaginer me toucher, ça me fait de la spasmophilie.

Y'a vraiment que Law pour me rendre tarée comme ça.  
Je crois que, Zoro et Sanji mis à part, c'est le seul mec que j'ai tant laissé entrer dans mon périmètre intime… aussi rapidement. Alors que franchement, c'était pas gagné.

Et je regrette pas.  
Le seul regret que j'ai, là, tout de suite, c'est de pas avoir Law avec moi, de pas avoir à supporter ses sourires fourbes et ses répliques acerbes.  
J'arrive sur le palier et Sabo m'aide à ouvrir la porte ; j'allume la lumière et cligne des yeux, brièvement sortie de ma léthargie par les ampoules qui ont le bon goût de grésiller alors que je suis même pas en état de les changer.

\- … merci, Sab', marmonné-je en me grattant la tête sans aucune once de distinction. C'était une super soirée, ça m'a… pas mal distraite.

\- Tu veux bien me rassurer… ? murmure-t-il en me dévisageant intensément.

\- 'Ssaye toujours.

\- … je n'ai pas très envie de partir.

... pardon ?  
J'hausse un sourcil – pas l'moment de jouer les sous-entendus, là, ça veut tout ou rien dire, son truc.

\- … vois pas bien où tu veux en venir.

\- Vu le comportement des autres types dans le bar, spécialement celui venu te chercher des noises, j'aime autant rester là et veiller sur toi.

\- T'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.

\- Si ton… ex revient et te met la pression, ça risque de mal finir, surtout si ses potes sont aussi obsessionnels.

J'ai la vision de Law me faisant un gros chantage pour avoir le droit de coucher avec moi et l'image me fait rigoler comme une attardée mentale.  
Putain, c'est tellement à des luuuustres de sa façon d'faire que mon cerveau peut même pas le concevoir… !  
J'explose de rire et Sabo a vraiment, _vraiment_ l'air de penser que j'ai tourné la carte. Sa tronche aussi elle vaut le détour.

\- Quoi, Law ?! Arrête, c'est un Bisounours c'gars-là. Il osera jamais.

\- Jamais quoi ?

\- Jamais m'forcer à faire des... t'sais, des trucs, m'esclaffé-je en m'attelant à retirer ma veste.

Et là, la tête de Sabo change du tout au tout ; mes yeux ne font pas très bien le point, mais j'arrive tout de même à voir que l'air sidéré qu'il arbore, mêlé à une autre expression beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop satisfaite pour être honnête, est vraiment pas engageant.

\- … attends, tu… toi et Law… vous n'avez… jamais rien fait ?

\- Hé, juge pas, marmonné-je en lui filant un coup de coude. Déjà, c'est perso, hein, et puis on a pas « rien fait », j'te ferais dire, on s'est embrassé, c'est déjà pas mal…

Je suis _vraiment_ en train de parler de ça ?  
Si quelqu'un m'entend, qu'on me foudroie.  
Et vite.

Je vois que Sabo me dit quelque chose, ou alors il se parle à lui-même, j'en sais rien, mais j'entends pas ce qu'il raconte, en tout cas. Et l'air médusé qu'il a toujours, que je m'explique pas… Enfin, quoi, c'est si rare de nos jours un couple qui s'envoie pas en l'air dans les jours qui suivent le début de leur relation ? Si Law était un obsédé, j'm'en serais rendue compte, s'te plaît…

\- Je vois pas ce qui te chagrine, Sab'. Tu sais, avec Law, on en a même pas parlé.

Et là, j'ai dû toucher le jackpot, ou alors l'effet papillon a déclenché un truc dans les machines à sous du coin, sûre et certaine, parce que je donnerais cher pour pouvoir immortaliser la tête de Sabo à cet instant. Franchement, si je disais à Zoro que Sanji l'avait toujours aimé en secret, leur tête serait à peu près la même.

\- Boooon, avant que je me ridiculise, ça serait bien que je te mette dehors, souris-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Bonne nuit, Sab'. Merci encore d'avoir pensé à voir pour fêter ton anniversaire.

\- Bonney, tu–

\- Je vais t'avouer un truc : j'te vois en crypté, mec, soupiré-je en lui tapotant le torse. Genre même le son va finir par plus bien passer, tu vois un peu l'embrouille ? Alors… c'est super cool que tu m'aies ramenée, mais là, si j'vais pas m'coucher, j'vais juste couler par terre comme une loque et décéder sur le tapis.

Une lueur passe dans son regard – je jure, je _jure_ que je cherche à tout prix à ne pas la comprendre, parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait signifier – et son expression devient indéchiffrable, comme s'il pesait longuement le pour et le contre de quelque chose que je ne veux pas plus imaginer que le reste.  
Je ressens un besoin _urgent_ de fermer la porte, là, maintenant, pendant que je le peux encore.

\- ... à la semaine prochaine, Sab'.

\- ... Bonne nuit, Bonney.

Je ferme la porte, tire les verrous, tourne la clé et relève brièvement le judas en essayant d'ajuster ma vision à travers la lentille.  
...personne.  
J'veux dire...  
Vide.  
Le couloir est vide.  
...ma tête est en train de me laisser continuer sans elle.

Sale lâche.

Fouillant dans ma poche, je sors mon téléphone resté en silencieux et zappe les appels manqués du numéro inconnu, pour m'arrêter sur celui de Law.  
...booon.

Il est peut-être temps que je grandisse un peu, non… ? Genre… le pardon. Mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Faire la paix. Tout ça.

Je lance l'appel et m'affale contre le mur, glissant le long de la paroi pour tomber sur mon derrière.

\- ... aïe.

Messagerie.  
Je raccroche et rappelle, encore.  
Ce petit jeu me semble durer un temps infini – est-ce que c'est déjà trop tard ? Genre, il s'est fait une raison, ou est-ce qu'il a inversé les rôles : moi qui l'attends au lieu de la situation inverse… ?

Je suis claquée, tout ce que je veux c'est dormir ; j'ai passé une semaine à ressasser encore et encore toute cette histoire, à ronger mon frein pour ravaler ma fierté et pardonner à Law.

Au moment où je n'y crois plus, en plein ultime appel, la tonalité s'arrête, signe que Law a enfin décroché. Je lui laisse pas le temps d'articuler et me lance d'emblée dans mon monologue avant d'en oublier toute la substance.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te déranger pendant un rituel sataniste, Gollum, surtout qu'il est bientôt minuit, mais j'veux juste te dire que j'te déteste. Tu l'sais, ça ? Et t'sais aussi qu'c'est un mensonge, soupiré-je en fermant les yeux.

\- _… je te demande pardon_ , murmure-t-il.

C'est pas la voix que je lui connais. Elle est teintée de remords, d'une trouille monstrueuse – et ça, je suis douée pour la détecter – et d'une inquiétude que je dois sûrement à Shachi, qui a dû lui dire que j'étais en train de compter fleurette avec un type qu'ils ont haï dès le premier regard.

\- Je suis trop claquée pour te parler ce soir, j'te rappelle plus tard, j'voulais juste… entendre ta voix, bredouillé-je.

\- _… Tout va bien ?_

\- J'ai besoin de dormir, là…

\- _… Tu m'en veux toujours ?_

\- Ouais, trou du cul. T'auras intérêt à te faire pardonner...

Plus de lumière.  
Parce qu'elles ont grillé, ou parce que mes yeux sont fermés… ?  
... le réveil va être dur, j'crois.

\- ... _JJ... ?_

\- ...

. . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Quand j'arrive dans l'appartement, tout ce que je trouve, c'est Bonney endormie sur le sol, portable dans la main, appel toujours en cours ; tss… incorrigible.

Je raccroche mon propre téléphone, où j'ai écouté sa respiration tout le long du trajet, et m'accroupis pour la soulever dans mes bras et la mettre au lit, bien plus confortable que le paillasson, j'en jurerais.

Elle grogne et me traite de connard, mais elle est trop inconsciente pour me frapper – sinon, elle l'aurait fait avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire des inepties pareilles.

C'est comme ça que j'aime Bonney.

Pour ses tourments, pour ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle, pour ce qu'elle m'apporte et m'apportera encore un long moment.

Je la pose dans ses draps et elle agrippe mon pull en marmonnant, me faisant sourire malgré moi.

J'ai eu une chance insolente, ce soir, et je suis quasiment sûr qu'une telle veine ne se reproduira jamais.

J'ai joué avec le feu, et la prochaine brûlure risque d'être la dernière.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Le désespoir a ceci de commun avec l'espérance qu'il est aussi une illusion. »  
Lu Xun  
_**


	28. Lendemain

**_Petite (... grande ?) référence à Kaamelott dans ce chapitre... mais vous devez en avoir l'habitude désormais.  
_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Lendemain

 ** _« Il avait peur de son amertume, mais surtout de la douleur infinie qu'il lui avait causée.  
Pour la première fois, il se sentait tout à fait sans défense face à elle.  
Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas se sauver. »_**

 ** _Henning Mankell, Profondeurs_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'il fait totalement jour.

Jour au point que le soleil ne passe pas par ma fenêtre, trop haut dans le ciel pour projeter la moindre ombre à l'intérieur. Ce qui signifie qu'il est quasiment midi et que mon samedi est complètement mort.

Chouette.

Je me tourne sur le côté et mon visage s'enfonce dans mon oreiller, apportant une information supplémentaire à mon cerveau baignant dans des brumes dignes des Highlands. J'essaye de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, mais rien. Un voile noir où percent quelques éclats de lucidité, comme le fait sûr et certain que je me suis endormie sur le palier de l'entrée, ça, c'est une donnée absolue.

En revanche, avant, après… j'en sais foutre rien.

Au moins, je me suis pas réveillée dans le placard ou sur le palier de l'entrée, choses dont j'ai l'habitude depuis quelques temps maintenant : je me pensais trop vieille pour quelques crises de somnambulisme, mais visiblement même les adultes ont droit à leurs moments déshonorants.

Je ferme les yeux et tente un ultime effort de mémoire – je n'en tire rien, si ce n'est une nausée encore plus forte ; ma tête décidera toute seule si elle veut se rappeler ou non. De toute façon, à vue de nez, j'ai dû boire et je paye encore une de mes descentes trop raides. Ce qui n'explique pas ma téléportation à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Pestant contre l'univers, je me retourne pour quitter la chaleur étouffante de ma place, et tombe nez-à-nez avec un visage que mes neurones reconnaissent en faisant une petite danse de la joie, au milieu de toute cette confusion que je ressens.

Le coup de fil.

Le bar.

Le jardin public.

La route.

Sabo.

Je tends le bras et le verrouille autour de la nuque de Law accroupi au rebord du lit, et l'attire à moi de toutes mes forces pour enfouir mon nez dans son cou et inspirer son odeur musquée, qui a pour mérite d'amorcer la fin de ma nausée. Il rit, à voix basse pour ne sûrement pas troubler la fanfare derrière mon front, et m'enlace pour me serrer contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait un cirque comme ça… ? balbutié-je.

\- J'ai eu peur, JJ.

\- Peur de quoi, crétin… ? Je voulais… juste un pote.

\- … Je sais.

Ses lèvres courent sur ma peau, assez pour me distraire, quelques secondes durant, de la panique qui semble prendre plus de place que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Parce que même si certains de mes souvenirs sont revenus, la plupart ne sont toujours pas là, et m'est avis qu'ils ne reviendront pas.

… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, avec Sabo ? Qu'est-ce _qu'il_ m'a fait ? Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir et ça, plus que le reste – et par le reste, j'entends mes heures de décuve qui m'attendent – c'est encore plus flippant.

\- Je suis… désolée, Law, j'ai… déconné, j'ai zappé des trucs, j'ai-

\- Pas grand-chose, en fait.

\- Ma tête a perdu le réseau un bon nombre de fois sur un laps de temps indécemment court, tu sais… ?

\- … Shachi vous a suivis, murmure-t-il en démêlant mes cheveux.

Oh, et sur le ton de la conversation, s'il vous plaît.

\- … C'est un psychopathe.

\- Il était inquiet pour toi. Pas de psychopathie derrière tout ça, corrige-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Rapport de l'enquête ?

\- Sabo est parti même pas cinq minutes après que vous soyez entrés dans l'immeuble. Je suis venu tout de suite après notre coup de fil, et comme tu avais oublié de raccrocher, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre que ton mélodieux ronflement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le serre un peu plus contre moi, tâchant de ne pas relever ses idioties.

Quel crétin. Et ça joue les super-héros, en plus, à rappliquer comme ça à la première contrariété ? Genre il rentre chez moi, tranquille, alors que je suis complètement–

… hé, _wait._

\- Comment t'es entré, Arsène ?

\- Tu n'avais pas fermé à clé.

\- … je suis sûre que oui.

\- … vraiment certaine… ? Ta main au feu et tout ce qui va avec… ?

Oh, Seigneur, donnez-moi la force de ne pas le frapper, quand bien même je suis persuadée qu'il le mérite amplement à cet instant…

M'enfin.

Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Sabo, c'est déjà ça, j'ai conservé un tout petit peu d'honneur, la nuit dernière.

Dans ma tête, il est parfaitement défini que Law est le seul type – et j'en suis navrée pour lui – qui peut prétendre occuper le poste de petit-copain potentiel, et si je devais y donner une explication logique, je n'en aurais aucune à fournir. C'est à la fois physique et intellectuel, bien au-delà de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Vivi ou d'autres filles avec qui je suis sortie.

\- On va dire que non, puisque tu me fais douter, enfoiré.

\- Ravi de voir que tu restes toi-même en toutes circonstances, sourit sa voix dans mon oreille.

Comme si j'allais me pâmer devant lui en lui disant qu'il est mon preux chevalier… Sérieux, le romantisme littéraire lui plaît peut-être, mais moi c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, y'a rien à faire.

Je me redresse et m'installe contre la tête de lit, inspirant profondément pour ne pas avoir à rendre le contenu de la veille qui doit toujours sommeiller dans mon ventre, vu la nausée qui me prend alors que la chambre tangue dangereusement ; je vais devoir passer ma journée à me gaver de gallons de flotte et faire des allers-retours dans les cabinets pour évacuer toute la saleté que mes reins vont devoir laver – c'est leur mission de la journée.

Ô, glamour, quand tu nous tiens.

Et c'est bien la seule raison que j'aurais de congédier Law, parce que tout ce que je veux, au fond, c'est qu'il reste avec moi.

\- Au fait, histoire qu'on soit bien clairs, marmonné-je en le repoussant, juste assez pour que nos regards se croisent. Sabo c'était juste pour être un pote, j'ai pas besoin d'un autre énergumène pour te remplacer, t'es assez ingérable comme ça.

Il sourit – son sourire fourbe, celui qui me rend tarée, et il le sait en plus – et se contente de me regarder sans relever : oh, ça, aussi, c'est agaçant, mais c'est comme ça que je le préfère, après tout.

À quoi est-ce qu'il pense quand il prend un air si condescendant ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui traverse l'esprit ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a cogité pendant cette semaine passée loin de l'atelier ?

Il lève une main, caresse ma joue, et son expression se durcit, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Quoi ?

\- … qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sabo, exactement ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

On dirait que sa paranoïa ne s'est pas arrangée en mon absence, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Oh, quoique, m'emmerder est peut-être son activité favorite, autant que je sois là pour relever le niveau, non… ? Le tennis, c'est quand même plus intéressant que le squash seul face à un mur… Quoi de mieux qu'un partenaire pour vous renvoyer la balle, quitte à ce que ça soit en plein dans votre tête, mmn ?

\- Tu sais qu'à trop solliciter la patience des gens, on finit par agacer ?

\- S'il te plaît, JJ. Juste pour cette fois.

\- Je le connais à peine, Law. Je lui ai rien dit de personnel. J'en ai plus dit quand il m'a interrogée pour son essai que pendant cette soirée passée tous les deux. Et si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai simplement laissé sous-entendre que j'avais été élevée un peu trop à la dure, ce qui est le cas de pas mal d'enfants ici-bas.

Il a l'air sceptique ; pas qu'il ne me croit pas, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il a l'air de réfléchir au poids de mes mots, à ce qu'ils ont pu éveiller chez Sabo.

Et puis, je l'ai reconnu moi-même : il me manque de sacrés pans de souvenirs de la nuit dernière, et au fond je ne saurais jamais vraiment ce qui s'est dit pendant ces phases d'absence alcoolisées.

\- Tu ne me connaissais pas vraiment non plus, et pourtant tu m'as dit pour… ton père, ajoute-t-il prudemment après un court silence.

\- Et c'est là que tu mets le doigt sur ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines, Sherlock. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été te dire ça… ? murmuré-je en le fixant sans ciller.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait la réponse, pas plus que moi en tout cas, et peut-être ne l'aurais-je jamais, tout compte fait. À moins que ce ne soit Law, la réponse : il fallait bien qu'un jour je me libère de ça, que je cesse de traîner ce fardeau derrière moi, que je tourne la page avec quelque chose de nouveau.

Zoro a toujours été là pour me relever, mais il reste un souvenir concret de cette période où l'humanité m'a montré ce qu'elle faisait de pire.

Law n'a presque rien à voir là-dedans.  
Presque, parce qu'il y a toujours cette impression de déjà-vu qui ne me quitte pas, parfois, inexplicable et de plus en plus fréquente avec le temps qui passe.

\- Aucune idée. L'alcool que tu as bu a dû faciliter les choses, je suppose…

\- J'ai déjà été ivre morte avec mes ex. Je leur ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit de perso.

La notion d'intimité à laquelle je fais référence me fait soudain percuter un point essentiel, que je pensais avoir occulté au même titre que le reste, mais qui me revient à présent comme s'il s'agissait d'une question vitale.

Et c'est super embarrassant, en plus du reste.

\- Euh, nan, si, je lui ai dit un truc qui le regardait pas, en fait, lâché-je tout à trac.

Law ne commente pas et se contente d'attendre que je poursuive – des fois, il est tellement patient que ça me donne envie de lui enfoncer un pinceau dans le nez, histoire de le voir s'agiter un peu. Il a aucun concept d'urgence ou c'est une impression ?

\- … Sabo avait peur que tu rappliques et que tu profites de moi.

Je ricane, brièvement, tant l'image me parait toujours aussi incongrue.

\- Alors je lui ai balancé qu'on en était encore qu'au stade de la langue dans la bouche, t'sais, comme les pré-ados qui font ça derrière le gymnase du collège.

Sur son visage se mêlent agacement, inquiétude et amusement, ce qui constitue une expression particulièrement risible, surtout quand on le sait si sérieux.

\- … Et je crois que je l'ai choqué. Genre il est tombé de la stratosphère, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Je vois, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu à ça ?

\- Rien de concret. Il était tellement hébété, c'en était presque vexant. J'ai la tête de la fille qui couche tout de suite ?

\- Non. Tu es mignonne, JJ, alors il n'a pas dû percuter ce qui me freinait.

\- … parce que je te freine ?

Cible atteinte, colonel.

Law a le visage du type qui vient de dire une connerie et qui ne sait absolument pas comment la rattraper. Ça arrive souvent dans un couple hétéro, puisque les deux protagonistes émettent sur une fréquence différente.

\- Laisse tomber. Je disais ça pour t'emmerder. Et parlant de trucs qui courent sur le haricot, est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus parler de Sabo, s'il te plaît ? J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait tourner autour du pot pendant des heures et j'aime autant qu'on bifurque sur autre chose.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne t'embête plus avec ça.

Il plante un baiser sur mon front et se relève, quittant le lit où sa place me parait soudain trop froide, me donnant envie de fuir cet endroit où il n'est plus.

\- … j'vais aller tenter de ressembler à un être humain.

\- Tu fais bien. Il est midi passé, tu dois être à deux doigts de passer de vie à trépas si tu n'as rien mangé depuis plus de trois heures, raille-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air de novembre.

J'aurais pu frissonner, vu comment ça caille, mais je suis trop obnubilée par mon estomac qui m'ordonne – oui, il m'ordonne, c'est comme ça – de le nourrir, sous peine de mourir prématurément.

Je me lève du lit, constatant au passage que je suis toujours habillée, et me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain qui me renvoie un reflet pour le moins peu reluisant ; chemisier froissé, cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés, je suis bonne pour une audition dans un groupe grunge, à un ou deux trous près dans le jean. Et Law qui a réussi à ne pas rire ? J'admire le geste, c'était sympa de sa part de pas se foutre de ma gueule.

N'empêche… je me suis connue en de bien plus piètres états.

Fermant la porte d'un coup de talon, je commence la difficile étape de l'effeuillage absolument pas langoureux – plutôt du genre à me débattre les bras coincés dans le tissu, si je suis honnête – et abandonne mes vêtements sur le sol, grimpant dans ma baignoire pour tirer l'eau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me colle le pommeau en plein dans la face et laisse l'eau fraiche faire son job : j'ai toujours ce brouillard dans la tête qui me prive de tout raisonnement profond.

J'en ai pas vraiment besoin, dans le sens où rien d'intellectuel ne m'attend aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pas envie de laisser Law parler à un navet, j'ai un peu plus d'amour-propre que ça.  
Des coups résonnent à la porte, elle s'entrouvre et je passe la tête par le rideau, jaugeant du regard un Law incertain.

L'image parfaite du soldat lâché en plein Diện Biên Phu lors de l'opération Castor – il sait qu'il est en territoire ennemi, là, à l'instant.

\- … oui, votre Seigneurie… ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles de castor… ?

\- … je pensais à voix haute. Besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier, après ?

Je vais être incapable de tenir un stylo, j'imagine même pas la galère pour peindre, et je suis certaine de faire tomber mon appareil si je tente de prendre des clichés.

En clair, je suis HS pour la journée, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais être opérationnelle pour avancer le projet dessin.

\- Regarder des films. Manger. Manger encore. Et regarder des films, aussi.

\- Une préférence ?

\- Un truc crade. Qui gicle partout.

\- … tu veux un porno… ? suggère-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui balance mon gant à la figure et il a le mauvais goût de l'esquiver, le laissant s'écraser contre le mur – j'aurais préféré qu'il le prenne en pleine poire, mais tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Il le récupère avant qu'il ne se décroche et me le jette par-dessus la tringle, sans se départir de son petit sourire.

Très trafalgarien, tout ça.

\- C'est un message subliminal ?

\- Pas du tout. Je tente seulement de répondre à tes critères en matière de choix de film.

\- … OK, va pour un porno. Mais seulement s'il y a des poneys.

Il éclate de rire et se détourne, refermant la porte en disant que mes désirs sont des ordres.

Il osera pas ?

… Si ?

\- T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À POURRIR MON HISTORIQUE INTERNET, GOLLUM ! hurlé-je pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

J'entends vaguement sa voix me répondre qu'il ouvrira une fenêtre _in private_ pour limiter le nombre de pubs, et je crève d'envie de l'étrangler.

Franchement.

Quel emmerdeur.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Quelle emmerdeuse.

Non pas que ses provocations me déplaisent, au contraire, elle a l'avantage de me faire rire.

Sa spontanéité me rappelle… _lui_ , mais je ne peux pas m'autoriser à déprimer maintenant ; il faut que je sois le moins transparent possible, et c'est d'autant plus compliqué que je n'ai pas pu évacuer l'angoisse qui m'a tenu les tripes des jours durant. Pour ça, il va falloir que je sois seul, et ce n'est visiblement pas pour tout de suite. Ce soir, sûrement, quand j'aurai du temps pour moi – penser à _sa_ chambre vide me serre le ventre, mais après tout, c'est entièrement de ma faute, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

J'ouvre son ordinateur et pianote pour lui trouver un film d'horreur comme elle les apprécie – qui gicle, donc – en parcourant les pages du regard, alors qu'une partie de moi est en train de vagabonder loin d'ici, vers Sabo dont Shachi et Penguin ont perdu la trace, vers ces deux idiots qui culpabilisent d'avoir raté leur coup et d'avoir été à deux doigts de déclencher une bagarre que rien n'aurait pu arrêter.

Je leur ai dit mille fois de cesser de se rendre malade. Shachi a pris sa soufflante pour avoir réussi à la braquer, mais tout ça mis à part, je ne leur en veux pas, et je ne les congédierai pas. J'ai trop besoin d'eux, et eux-mêmes ont besoin de moi et de mon expérience pour passer au-dessus de tout ça. Ils y arriveront, j'en suis certain, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Leur… « promotion » ne dépend ni de ma réussite, ni de mon échec, c'est la seule satisfaction que je peux en tirer.

La liste de films me propose des _slayers_ atrocement gores, qui rendent le jambon-ketchup très surfait, je suis sûre qu'elle va aimer ; je l'imagine déjà se bidonner tout en avalant un demi-kilo de pop-corn – sérieusement, où est-ce qu'elle met tout ça… ? – et en me demandant si mon petit cœur de fillette supporte le choc.

Tss.

Si elle savait.

J'en suis là de mes tergiversations quand mon portable sonne – encore une sonnerie que je connais bien, et qui me permet d'identifier mon interlocuteur avant même d'avoir entendu sa voix.

Je tends le bras pour le récupérer, sur la table basse, et mes yeux s'arrêtent un cours instant sur les touches d'appel ; et si je ne répondais pas… ? Juste cette fois. Juste pour… profiter de Bonney, juste un instant, elle et moi, hors de tout ça… ?

C'est vraiment pas le moment de déconner, je le sais pertinemment, mais voilà… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je décroche en réprimant un soupir et porte le téléphone à mon oreille, jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, oreille tendue, pour m'assurer que l'eau coule toujours et que la porte de la salle de bain est bien fermée.

\- … oui, papa… ? murmuré-je en m'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

\- _Cette histoire, avec Sabo. Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?_

Oh, il est au courant.  
La petite salope a parlé plus vite que je ne le pensais.  
Quel merdier, putain.  
… ça fait beaucoup de jurons, mais ça résume bien mon état d'esprit.

\- Jamais, en fait. Vois ça comme une perturbation sur le graphe. Je ne suis pas hors champ de contrôle.

\- _Très intéressante, ton analyse statistique, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises quelque chose de beaucoup plus concret. Tu imagines bien que si je t'appelle ce n'est pas pour entendre tes sarcasmes._

\- Il a eu le cran de t'en parler lui-même ? m'étonné-je.

\- _Tu penses bien que non. Ça m'est revenu aux oreilles quand je suis arrivé au bar, c'était le sujet de conversation numéro un, tu te représentes un peu la merde que ça peut être ?_

Mon père ne jure jamais, en l'occurrence. Et ça, c'est mauvais signe, bien plus que le reste.

Et qu'ai-je à lui dire pour justifier tout ça ? Pour donner une explication à cette affaire qui échappe à ma mainmise ? Aucune. Même moi, je ne m'explique pas ces hauts et ces bas, ces variations, ce comportement qui sort de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître par le passé.

\- Je suis… désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant tout le monde.

\- _Ça fait un foin que tu n'imagines même pas. Il n'est pas content du tout, Law. Je vais mettre un temps fou à le calmer et à le bercer d'histoires à dormir debout, pour peu qu'il accepte de les entendre et qu'il se laisse prendre. Et crois-moi, c'est tout sauf gagné._

\- Tu m'en veux… ?

Je ne cherche pas à l'attendrir.

Mais son soupir m'indique qu'il doit revoir ce petit garçon que j'étais et qui passais son temps à paniquer à l'idée de faire une connerie, de déplaire, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

De ne pas être aimé pour ce que j'étais.

\- _Non. Seulement… je me demande ce qui a pu se passer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu mettre son nez là-dedans. Ça fait des jours qu'il s'est pointé et tu ne m'en as pas dit un mot. Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance, Law._

\- Je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas le problème, je voulais… juste… pouvoir régler ça moi-même.

\- _Ton travail te prouve tous les jours que les gens ne peuvent pas régler les problèmes seuls. Toi plus que les autres tu devrais savoir ça._

Sa remarque est très fine et montre bien que sa propre expérience surpasse largement la mienne, et que j'aurai toujours à apprendre de lui ; lui ne se serait jamais fait avoir de cette manière. Personne n'aurait même eu l'idée de la lui faire à l'envers, preuve que je n'ai pas encore gagné le respect qui me sera forcément dû, après toute cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui en ressort… ?

\- _Il raconte partout et à qui veut l'entendre – et il y en a un nombre inimaginable – que ton affaire est, je cite, « bizarre »._

\- … bizarre ?

\- _Bizarre, oui. Il dit que tu n'es toujours pas rentré dans le vif du sujet depuis septembre et qu'il va se pencher sur le problème, pour voir de quoi il retourne._

\- Tout est chez moi. Il ne pourra jamais rentrer, et il ne saura même pas où chercher. Il ne trouvera rien, et tant qu'il n'aura pas le détail, quelque chose lui échappera toujours.

\- _Il peut aussi très bien ne pas s'embarrasser des détails, comme tu le dis, et tout faire capoter. Et ça aurait les conséquences que tu sais._

Je les ai dangereusement frôlées, hier soir, ces conséquences ; sans l'appel de Bonney, tout, tout aurait été foutu, et ça me tue de me dire que c'est à elle que je dois tout ça. La seule manière que j'ai de la remercier, c'est m'appliquer à lui rendre momentanément la vie plus facile.

\- _… tu crois qu'il est en train de deviner ?_

\- Impossible. C'est… quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, par essence. Ce que j'ai fait est contraire aux règles depuis le début, et d'un point de vue extérieur c'est totalement dénué de sens. Tout ce qu'il peut supposer, c'est que je fais jouer le chronomètre. Le reste, ça lui échappe pleinement.

\- _Tu vas devoir le mettre hors-jeu._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai des pions à défendre, je ne peux pas quitter le plateau de jeu comme bon me semble.

\- _Personne d'autre que toi ne peut le faire._

Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, c'est un constat.  
Triste, mais réel.

\- Il ne reviendra pas. Il n'aura pas cette audace, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui.

Et le pire, c'est que j'essaye de me persuader tout seul de ça, alors que l'assurance qui transparaît dans ma voix est purement le fruit d'un bluff que j'applique à moi-même.

\- _Shachi est de taille ?_

\- Non. Mais avec Penguin et Bart, ça devrait le faire.

\- _Sois prudent. S'il te plaît._

\- Je te le promets.

\- _… tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que tout le monde pense de tes promesses, Law,_ rit sa voix dans le combiné.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais je ne mens jamais. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

Il ne relève pas, et je le sais en accord avec moi sur ce principe.

C'est la seule fierté que je peux en retirer ; être parvenu là où je suis en ayant tout fait… de manière plutôt réglo.  
Jusqu'à Bonney.

Je me frotte le visage, l'eau arrête de couler mais Bonney chantonne toujours.

\- Je te laisse. Elle revient.

\- _Courage, Law. Ça va aller._

Je n'ai plus l'âge de me réfugier dans ses bras – ni le statut, d'ailleurs – mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, à l'instant.

\- À plus tard.

Je raccroche sans attendre de réponse et me replonge dans le défilé des films, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur Bonney enroulée dans sa serviette de bain. Mes yeux suivent les perles d'eau qui roulent sur sa peau nue, et ma gorge se serre en même temps que ma bouche s'assèche.

Comment suis-je supposé ne pas…

\- T'as choisi des poneys brésiliens ou des bouriates ? sourit-elle en me rejoignant, se penchant par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce que j'ai pu faire subir comme outrages à son ordinateur.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'ai revu mes objectifs à la baisse, j'ai choisi des chiens à la place, ça te va… ?

Elle me frappe derrière la tête en me traitant d'idiot, et se détourne pour rejoindre sa chambre ; je la regarde s'éloigner en me mordillant la lèvre, nerveusement, alors que me revient l'image de ma propre déchéance, assis sous l'eau de ma douche, à attendre mon heure.

C'est à croire que parfois, dans la forêt, il y a des Loups plus grands que celui qui terrorise le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Et je me rends compte, à présent, que je suis susceptible de devenir une proie au même titre que Bonney est dans ma ligne de tir.

Sans savoir d'où viendra l'attaque.  
Parce que je suis sûr d'une chose : Sabo ne sera pas le seul à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sente un viseur sur ma propre nuque.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Chat qui dort ne chasse pas. »  
Proverbe indien_**


	29. Négociations I

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Négociations I

 ** _« Qui veut reconnaître et détruire un être vivant commence par en chasser l'âme :  
alors il en a entre les mains toutes les parties. »  
Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je m'étire dans le silence de la bibliothèque et me balance sur ma chaise, juste assez pour apercevoir l'extérieur, où la pluie tombe en cascade sur le bitume qui borde le bâtiment.

Et moi qui pensais m'aérer après avoir passé toute la matinée enfermée au milieu des bouquins… C'est râpé. Au pire, j'ai toujours une autre carte à jouer, puisque Law est supposé venir me récupérer pour qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble – je peux encore le dessiner et avancer sur le projet, d'autant qu'on vient de passer le premier décembre et que l'année avance à grands pas, mais je ne sais pas s'il sera d'humeur à se déshabiller.

Je me demande où en sont ses propres projets, d'ailleurs, d'autant que Monsieur va avoir un stage à faire ; je le verrai beaucoup moins, et le plus agaçant c'est de constater que ça me déprime rien que d'y penser.

Parce que, bon, soyons clairs, je me suis carrément habituée à lui, maintenant ; d'autant que, depuis l'incident « Sabo », Law a mis de l'eau dans son vin et me fout encore plus la paix qu'avant, c'est presque moi qui le réclame. La semaine, c'est discrétion absolue, on se voit tellement rarement que j'en viens même parfois à oublier qu'on bosse dans la même école ; je dis pas que je renie tous les clichés, si je le croise au détour d'un couloir et qu'il n'y a personne, je l'agrippe par le manteau pour lui en rouler une, mais ça relève de l'exceptionnel.

Et vu comment ça le fait rire, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très chaud pour arrêter ces gamineries.

Hormis tout ça, je passe surtout du temps avec lui le week-end, au moins une journée sur deux. Les soirées de la semaine, je les passe généralement seule, ou bien quelques heures avec lui pour l'immortaliser sur une toile, mais à ce moment-là je suis tellement plongée dans mon travail que je ne pense pas à jouer l'ado amoureuse avec lui.

Amoureuse.

Ça me fait chier, hein, autant ne pas m'en cacher, mais j'essaye de laisser l'idée faire son chemin petit à petit dans un coin de ma tête, avant que tout mon système nerveux ne soit contaminé par tout ça.

Les pieds de la chaise retombent sur la moquette, et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur ma dissertation en cours, alors que mon cerveau se balade librement dans les hautes herbes de ma connerie.

Enfin, non, maintenant que j'y suis, autant être honnête avec moi-même : la contagion s'est établie à tout le reste.

Parce qu'une donnée ultra-dérangeante est venue s'ajouter à la relation que j'ai avec Law.

Une envie que je pensais définitivement refoulée.

Je dis pas, hein, ma position préférée, c'est calée contre lui, un bouquin à la main, et sentir sa respiration monter et descendre dans mon dos, à un rythme qui me parait plutôt apaisant. Dans ces moments-là, on est plutôt… proches, physiquement, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'aimais pas ça.

Mais maintenant, j'ai… souvent… envie de _plus_ , et ça, je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient. La proximité qu'on a pour l'instant me convient très bien, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que ma tête va se faire des films toute seule, d'autant que je ne le fréquente pas depuis… assez longtemps pour avoir l'imagination débordante à ce point.

C'est un fait que je ne peux pas ignorer. Mais que je ne peux qu'espérer que Law ignore, parce que je ne _veux pas_ avoir à aborder ce sujet avec lui.

Sous les cordes qui tombent du ciel, j'aperçois une berline noire faire son entrée sur le parking et se glisser entre deux autres voitures – les vitres teintées et l'immatriculation m'indiquent qu'il s'agit de Law, et qu'il ne doit pas être loin de quatorze heures, puisque Monsieur Bataille Navale met un soin particulier à ne plus être en retard avec moi depuis notre premier rendez-vous.

Au moins quelque chose que j'aurai réussi à lui inculquer…

Je range mes affaires et, livres sous le bras, je débarrasse le plancher pour retourner vers les étagères où ranger les volumes, non sans jeter un regard à l'entrée dont la porte vient de s'ouvrir dans un grincement digne d'une œuvre de Stoker. La bibliothécaire a un sourire crétin et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour savoir à qui elle réserve cette expression – elle a un gros faible pour Law. Tellement étonnant.

Jetant mon sac sur mon épaule, je sors des rayons et traverse la bibliothèque silencieuse, mon regard croisant celui de Law qui ne bronche pas, toujours aussi indéchiffrable ; je sais qu'il est capable d'afficher d'autres genres d'expressions, mais on va dire que j'ai fini par m'accoutumer à ce visage lisse et énigmatique, dénué de sentiments au premier abord.

Je salue la tenancière de l'endroit d'un sourire qu'elle ne voit même pas, et Law m'ouvre la porte pour me laisser sortir sous l'auvent qui retient les trombes d'eau ; à peine le battant est-il refermé que ses lèvres trouvent les miennes : elles sont fraîches, mouillées par la pluie, et cette sensation est étrangement agréable, assez pour me distraire de mes pensées précédentes.

\- Tu sais que ça me paraît encore… bizarre… ? marmonné-je en le repoussant.

\- Bizarre, tu dis… ? souligne-t-il avec un sourire fourbe, rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête avant de s'engager sous l'averse. Personnellement, je m'y fais plutôt bien.

Tellement d'arrogance.

Il mérite une bonne claque sur le museau, tiens.

Il m'ouvre la portière et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur pour échapper au déluge, le regardant faire le tour pour entrer dans la voiture à son tour, secouant la tête pour égoutter ses cheveux ; il m'asperge au passage et je le frappe – il me fallait bien un prétexte – pour lui apprendre la politesse, et il ne se gêne pas pour me frapper à son tour, nous entraînant dans une bagarre puérile où je suis prête à lui mettre les doigts dans le nez s'il le faut pour gagner.  
Je grogne quand il me bloque d'une seule main – Dieu que c'est humiliant – et son sourire m'indique que je ne l'impressionne absolument pas.  
Et moi qui parlais de le rétamer…

\- … t'as l'air d'un chaton noyé, ma pauvre.

\- Charmant.

\- Et sans défense, en plus de ça. C'est ce qui est le plus drôle, je pense, ajoute-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

\- Sans défense, ouais, c'est ce que sont toutes les femmes, jusqu'à ce que leur vernis soit sec, rétorqué-je en me dégageant à grands renforts de tortillements.

Je le fais marrer.

J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler toute son impertinence mais ça ne sera visiblement pas pour aujourd'hui, parce qu'un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur m'indique qu'avec ma tête, je suis plus susceptible de faire peur à un cadavre que d'être crédible en le rembarrant vainement.

Law sort du parking et la voiture s'engage dans les rues de la ville, déjà saturée à cette heure-ci – la pluie martèle la carrosserie, occupant le silence, alors que je le lorgne du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées, coude contre la fenêtre, joue dans la main, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses doigts redessinent les lignes de la boîte de vitesse d'un air absent, alors que je le sens parti loin, très loin d'ici.

Il avance mécaniquement dans la file et à ce train-là, si une bestiole – de type humaine ou non – traverse la route, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Tendant le bras, je joue avec un de ses bracelets avec l'air de ne pas y toucher, et je sens ses yeux glisser vers moi ; son sourire fourbe revient, et je sens que j'ai toute son attention.

\- … mmn ?

\- T'avais l'air loin.

\- Je pensais.

Je ravale un gros sarcasme et je suis sûre qu'il s'en est rendu compte, vu le rire bas qui résonne dans l'habitacle.

Haha. Très drôle.

\- Et à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Rien d'important. Maintenant je pense à toi.

Belle manœuvre de diversion. J'adhère ou je joue les emmerdeuses ?

\- Ah ?

\- Tu me fais rire.

\- … t'es mièvre, mon pauvre garçon.

\- C'est un tort ?

Disons que c'est une différence fondamentale entre les hommes dégoulinants de douceur et les hommes presque trop virils pour être vrais. Lui est un bon compromis entre les deux : un mec normal, en somme. Mais ça, ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir de le savoir.

\- J'en sais rien, Law. C'est réel, ou est-ce que tu joues un jeu ? murmuré-je en fixant la route devant moi.

\- Tout le monde joue. Qu'on le veuille ou non.

\- Alors, c'est volontaire de ta part de tenter l'approche délicate… ?

\- Je pourrais aussi t'appeler « Meuf » et te siffler pour te faire venir, mais m'est avis que tu ne le prendras pas très bien… Alors je préfère cette manœuvre, s'esclaffe-t-il en quittant enfin le flux ralenti de la circulation pour prendre le chemin qui mène à mon immeuble.

\- Tu crois que ça va payer plus que la façon « chouquin »… ?

\- On verra. Quand tu fais un choix, inconsciemment, tu paries contre le destin. C'est un risque.

Il lit beaucoup trop ses bouquins tordus.

Franchement, s'il n'avait pas un esprit aussi scientifique, ce serait à se demander s'il ne s'est pas gouré d'orientation, parce que je le vois bien patauger dans une maîtrise de lettres ou un autre truc du genre tout aussi douteux. Du style « blagues ultra private » que seuls les gars comme lui peuvent comprendre.

C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours intriguée, chez Law : il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être sur le même plan astral que moi. Il a toujours l'air… _ailleurs_. Tantôt ici, tantôt loin, trop loin pour que je puisse seulement espérer le comprendre.

\- Tu sais que t'es super bizarre comme mec ?

\- Ouais, mais ça te plait, non ?

\- C'est bas.

Petit con.

\- C'est un autre jeu, tempère-t-il dans un léger sourire.

\- Et à quel jeu tu fais référence, là ?

\- La séduction.

Donnez-moi un flingue, je promets d'en faire un excellent usage. J'ai besoin que d'une seule balle, de toute façon, je suis sûre de faire mouche à cette distance, et la BM sera repeinte dans un joli carmin très trafalgarien.

\- Tu te crois bon à ça ?

\- Il paraît.

\- Tu sais que j'ai envie de te gifler ?

Il désigne mes pieds du menton, et je me rends compte que mon talon bat la mesure, preuve que tout mon corps réfrène difficilement l'envie de serrer sa gorge jusqu'à ce que je lui offre un ravalement de façade intégral bleu hypoxique.

'Sûre que ça lui irait bien au teint, tiens.

\- Je vois ça. Je sais aussi que ta vengeance sera terrible… et je l'accepte pleinement, se moque-t-il.

\- Je t'accorde le point. Au moins tu n'es pas totalement dénué d'intelligence.

Sa voiture s'engouffre dans le parking souterrain et le bruit de la pluie cesse aussitôt, remplacé par l'éclat anémique des néons qui défilent dans le reflet des vitres.

Mon cerveau tourne déjà à cent à l'heure pour trouver de quoi l'emmerder un peu, et je sens une idée poindre dans un coin de ma tête, au même titre qu'un sourire machiavélique se peint sur mes lèvres, j'en jurerais. Je tourne la tête vers Law et son expression m'indique que c'est le jackpot pour moi – je dois avoir une tête de folie.

\- … tu as déjà trouvé, c'est ça ?

\- Mon vieux, tu l'as déjà dis toi-même : pour t'emmerder, je suis en pôle position, personne ne m'arrive à la cheville.

Je lui vole un baiser et sors de la voiture à l'arrêt, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule avant de m'éloigner vers la porte de service, laissant Law verrouiller son trésor et me rejoindre, silencieux et songeur. Est-ce qu'il pense à sa prochaine torture… ? Au mieux, ça le fait cogiter, au pire, ça lui fera les pieds ; histoire qu'il se rappelle bien à qui il a affaire.

Je monte les marches et il me suit comme mon ombre, son pas léger s'entendant à peine dans les marches, là où les talons de mes bottes claquent dans un bruit sonore – c'est pour un voisin qui m'emmerde, lui donne des coups de balais dans le plafond quand je lance mon potier.

J'arrive sur le palier et sursaute en glissant ma clé dans la serrure quand Law m'enlace par-derrière, parsemant mon cou de baisers ; et il croit que j'ai pas compris sa petite manœuvre… ? C'est presque insultant.

\- T'arriveras pas à me distraire, Law, rétorqué-je en entrant dans l'appartement, me débarrassant de mes chaussures malgré la sangsue de presque deux mètres collée à moi.

\- Je peux au moins essayer.

\- Oh, essaye, essaye… !

Ses doigts défont ma veste et glissent sur mes hanches pour caresser ma taille à travers mon pull, mais je reste – en apparence – insensible à sa tactique.

Ouais, parce qu'on rejoint l'idée qui me trottait dans la tête un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque.

Et tout ce qui m'obsède, c'est d'avoir ses mains sur moi, de préférence sans la barrière des vêtements.

Une partie de moi le déteste de me faire ressentir ça, mais c'est sûrement moi que je déteste encore plus.

Law se glisse sous le tissu et ses mains glacées me ramènent brusquement les pieds sur terre – je me dégage de son étreinte et lui balance mon écharpe à la figure.

\- Gros pervers, marmonné-je en pointant le doigt dans sa direction, inquisitrice.

\- Je profite de la trêve avant la bataille.

\- Dit-il avec des yeux de chiots, raillé-je en accrochant mon manteau dans l'entrée, près du sien. Allez, en tenue.

\- En tenue ?

\- Retire tes chaussures.

Pendant qu'il s'exécute, je vais fouiller dans une des commodes de la salle à la recherche de ce qui est venu attiser mon envie de représailles ; je mets la main sur la boîte que je convoite, et mon imagination fait déjà le travail toute seule.

Il va être tellement ridicule, ça va être mythique.

J'en tremblerais presque.

Claquant le tiroir derrière moi, je me retourne et lui fais signe de me rejoindre dans le salon, où je pousse ma table basse du talon pour dégager une large zone au sol, toujours sous son regard intrigué. J'écarte le canapé et les babioles qui trainent sur le parquet, histoire qu'une chute ne se transforme pas en bain de sang, avant de me tourner vers lui et de lui présenter l'objet de mes recherches.

Ses yeux se posent sur l'illustration, et là, _là_ , j'aurais donné cher pour prendre sa tête en photo.

\- Non mais… c'est une blague ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- … Je jouerai pas à ça, déclare-t-il catégoriquement en croisant les bras, geste typiquement défensif.

\- Oh, mais au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, c'est pas une option, mon gars.

Je pose la boîte de jeu sur la table et en sors le matériel _ad hoc_ , alors que Law marmonne pour lui-même en me regardant faire.

Il n'y coupera pas, et s'il faut que je lui donne des coups de balai pour qu'il m'obéisse, je le ferai.

Je secoue le tapis et l'étale au sol, et lorgne mon modèle du coin de l'œil – il secoue la tête en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, une posture qu'il adopte souvent, mais qui ne lui attirera pas de pitié avec moi.

\- … JJ, nan, c'est mort.

\- Pourquoi ? L'absurde ne tue pas.

\- Le Twister ?! s'exclame-t-il brusquement en écarquillant les yeux, allant jusqu'à lever les bras au ciel. _Sérieusement ?!_

\- J'adore ce jeu.

\- Je préfère me faire arracher une dent. Deux, même. Avec l'instrument de ton choix.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais à chaque fois que je perds, je retire un vêtement, annoncé-je posément en amenant la roulette à moi, m'agenouillant près de la bâche colorée.

Il hausse un sourcil, et la lueur dans ses yeux m'indique que j'ai toute son attention.

\- … Comment on y joue, déjà, à ton truc ? soupire-t-il en guise de capitulation.

. . . . . . . . . .

\- Main gauche jaune.

Je m'exécute, me stabilise comme je peux et fais tourner l'aiguille à mon tour – elle s'arrête sur le vert et Law déplace difficilement le pied concerné vers son nouvel emplacement, son corps s'entremêlant encore plus bizarrement avec le mien.

S'il pouvait y avoir un _award_ de la connerie, on ferait d'excellents nominés, ma main au feu.

Et encore : la suite promet d'être bien plus épique, parce que la marge de manœuvre est devenue dangereusement faible.

Il lance mon tour, je me tortille pour passer par-dessus lui et me réinstalle sans broncher, là où lui grogne et peste contre le monde.

Comme quoi, on peut être mince et n'avoir aucune souplesse…

\- Pied gauche rouge, Law.

\- … à moins de me déboîter un membre, je vois pas bien comment je pourrais faire.

\- Pas mon problème.

Il relève la tête et je vois dans ses yeux une longue, très longue hésitation – m'étrangler ou me briser la nuque ? Cruel dilemme qui se joue en lui…

Finalement, il abandonne l'idée de la mise à mort immédiate et tend la jambe pour atteindre son but, mais échoue lamentablement quand son pied glisse – le traître – et lui fait perdre l'équilibre ; Law s'étale de tout son long sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd et j'explose de rire, alors que lui se contente de m'annoncer une morte lente et douloureuse, le regard noir.

\- Encore perdu, Law. T'es vraiment nul à ce jeu, j'comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas y jouer… !

Ça fait une heure qu'on y est, et il n'a plus que son jean, là où moi j'ai encore la panoplie complète, chaussettes comprises. Il voulait me voir me déshabiller et c'est lui qui va finir à poil, c'est quand même con.

\- Je dois continuer le strip-tease, ou je suis autorisé à déclarer forfait… ? marmonne-t-il, la tête contre le tapis.

\- Je vais t'épargner une honte supplémentaire et te dire que oui.

Law soupire, roule sur le dos et me contemple, sourcils légèrement froncés – pensif ?

Je m'assois près de lui et joue avec la chainette accrochée à son jean, en attendant qu'il daigne me faire part de ses pensées.

\- … Oui ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui te trotte dans la tête.

\- Tu vas te fâcher, souris-je pour cacher l'appréhension qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

Il se redresse et ses yeux gris restent rivés dans les miens, hermétiques à mon angoisse soudaine.

C'est un sujet à ne pas aborder avec lui, de la même manière qu'il ne l'aborde pas avec moi, mais je ne sais rien de ce qu'il en pense et je ne peux pas nier le fait que ces non-dits me pourrissent un peu la tête.

\- Dis toujours.

\- J'ai envoyé des messages à Sabo.

Il se renfrogne, mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour savoir ce que je cache au reste du monde depuis quelques jours.

C'est incompréhensible. C'est encore quelque chose qui m'échappe, qui me laisse la sensation fugace d'un mirage de chaleur – on pense avoir vu, sans être sûr que ça existe vraiment.

J'ai ravalé tout ça, mais cette histoire n'est pas terminée, pour moi. Parce que d'autres éléments viennent étayer ma thèse : une thèse qui veut que quelque chose lie Sabo, Law, Zoro et Sanji, alors que Zoro, Sanji et Law eux-mêmes ne sont pas liés. C'est d'un farfelu total, j'en conviens parfaitement, mais ça m'obsède au point de me réveiller la nuit, alors je ne peux pas faire comme si l'incident de la semaine dernière n'avait aucune conséquence sur ma vie.

\- Plusieurs. Une vraie stalkeuse, j'te raconte même pas. J'avais _envie_ de le revoir, pour… présenter mes excuses, pour lui dire que j'étais désolée de l'avoir laissé comme ça en plan sur le palier, et qu'on avait eu un mauvais concours de circonstances. Pour lui dire que je voulais qu'on soit super potes, parce qu'il était drôle et que j'pouvais avoir des points communs avec lui, j'en étais sûre.

\- …

Law reste silencieux, presque immobile, même, si ce n'est sa poitrine montante et descendante qui témoigne de sa respiration. Il me fixe sans un mot, attendant sûrement que ma litanie soit terminée, peut-être pour y répondre, peut-être pas, mais il ne m'interrompt pas en me traitant d'idiote.

Pas encore.

\- Parce que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais qu'il soit. En ayant rien à faire de ton avis et de celui des deux autres crétins. En voulant… juste un ami de plus, pour partager des trucs avec lui sans me prendre la tête. Et comme il répondait pas, je l'ai appelé, carrément, et je pensais qu'il m'avait filtrée, mais c'est même pas ça. Le numéro… est plus attribué.

Je l'ai en travers de la gorge.

Parce que, au fond, ça vient juste confirmer la méfiance qu'ils ont fait passer dans leur comportement quand j'ai voulu leur parler de Sabo la première fois.

J'ai voulu… avoir _foi_. En l'humanité, s'entend. Pouvoir croire que mon mal-être n'était qu'un concours de circonstances, alors qu'il n'en est même pas un, tout compte fait.

Et maintenant, que suis-je supposée tirer de tout ça ? En conclure que Sabo me l'a faite à l'envers, pour des raisons que je ne comprends toujours pas ? Me dire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence de plus ? Son absence de réponse, son absence même _d'existence_ dans ma vie me laisse une impression dégueulasse, celle qui vous saisit quand vous savez qu'on a voulu vous faire un sale coup et que vous ne savez absolument pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je lui ai fait quoi, à cet idiot de blondinet, pour qu'il en vienne à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est probablement pas, juste pour… ça ? Pour me laisser lui claquer la porte au nez quand il a entendu quelque chose qui lui a visiblement déplu ?

Ça. N'a. Aucun. Foutu. Sens.

Aucun.

J'ai passé des heures à retourner le problème, sous un nombre d'angles incroyables, sans oublier d'étudier les possibilités déjà soulevées : un coup tordu de Sabo, ou un trop-plein de méfiance instaurée par les attitudes des idiots qui m'entourent ?

Je me ronge l'ongle et, doucement, Law prend ma main pour me retirer le doigt de la bouche.

Son expression est indéchiffrable.

\- N'y pense plus.

\- Oh non, Law. Pas cette phrase bateau, s'il te plaît. Je vaux un peu mieux que ça.

\- Essaye.

\- J'essayerai pas. C'est un tel non-sens que– merde, tu peux pas me demander ça, de tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé comme si–

\- Je ne veux pas que tu tires un trait, tu n'es pas stupide, tu ne peux pas effacer ce qui est arrivé comme on nettoie un tableau, Bonney. Je te demande juste… de ne pas y penser. Pas trop souvent.

S'il savait que ça hante mes nuits, il se retrouverait bien emmerdé, le garçon.

Je baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard alors que la même pensée revient, encore, comme un poison qui sommeille toujours dans la plaie.

\- … Law, tu t'énerves pas, d'accord ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Pas de colère, voix posée. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux, je pense, il n'a pas trop envie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Et moi, je veux vraiment pas me le mettre à dos ; ça me fait beaucoup trop de peine de repenser à la facilité avec laquelle on a manqué se brouiller à mort, à cause de nos caractères trop explosifs pour se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

\- Toi, à part me dire que tu le sentais pas, ce gars-là, t'as aucune explication à me donner ?

\- Exactement.

\- Zoro et Sanji m'ont sorti la même salade. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais gober ça… ?

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

Je veux me dégager, mais Law me retient – l'étreinte de ses doigts sur mon poignet n'est pas douloureuse, seulement terriblement ferme, presque sans appel – pour m'empêcher de fuir la proximité physique, chose que j'ai tendance à faire quand je me sens en position d'infériorité. De la même manière que j'avais pour réflexe de fuir mon père quand je voyais sa rage monter de façon exponentielle avec son taux d'alcoolémie.

Law ne me laisse pas faire, sûrement pour me prouver qu'il ne s'énervera pas et qu'il ne me frappera pas, mais je ne peux pas couper à cette habitude en si peu de temps. Je tire pour m'extraire de sa poigne et, cette fois, il capitule et me lâche, alors que je m'écarte de trente bons centimètres.

Il a l'air… peiné.

Vexé.

Frustré.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Il attend.

\- Je sais pas si vous vous êtes donnés le mot, ou si vous vous sentez investis d'une mission stupide – suicide, même, je dirais – mais vous m'avez vraiment prise pour une idiote si vous avez pensé que j'allais me rendre compte de rien.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Zoro et Sanji, ils peuvent pas t'encadrer, ça, c'est un fait. Zoro encore plus que Sanji, même. Mais comme par hasard, un type arrive dans le coin et se montre sympa avec moi, et d'emblée, vous montez au créneau ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu insinues, je n'ai monté aucun plan foireux avec tes amis. Je ne leur parle même pas, tu l'as souligné toi-même, me voir leur colle de la spasmophilie, murmure-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- …

\- JJ, je vais pas te dire d'arrêter de psychoter, parce qu'on a tous des moments où on hésite, mais ne commence pas à… douter de nous, individuellement ou non. Zoro est ton meilleur ami et si tu commences à le soupçonner de te cacher des choses, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Pareil pour Sanji. Et c'est aussi valable pour moi.

\- Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

\- … non. J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, sourit-il. Mais je… comprends que tu puisses penser ça. C'est vrai que… c'était sûrement… stupide de notre part de réagir comme ça. Dis-toi que pour une fois, l'intuition masculine s'est montrée plus forte que le reste.

\- … c'est vrai, tout ça… ?

J'ai la vision fugitive de mon père qui me caresse la tête en me promettant qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne recommencera pas, et moi, pleine d'espoir, de le croire sur parole, parce qu'après tout, nos parents nous disent qu'il ne faut jamais mentir, alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils mentiraient, eux ?

Et surtout… quel intérêt Law aurait à me mentir… ?

.

 ** _« [...] Vronskï la regarda comme un homme regarde la fleur qu'il a arrachée.  
Dans cette fleur flétrie, il a peine à reconnaître la beauté  
à cause de laquelle il l'a cueillie et fait périr. »_**

 ** _Léon Tolstoï, « Anna Karenine »_**


	30. Négociations II

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Négociations II

 ** _« La dernière démarche de la raison est de reconnaitre qu'il y a une infinité de choses  
qui la surpassent. Elle est bien faible si elle ne va pas jusque là. »_**

 ** _Pascal, Pensées sur la religion, 1670_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Law se rapproche de moi et glisse sa main sous mes cheveux pour masser ma nuque, le jeu de ses doigts sur ma peau ayant pour effet de faire partir toute la tension qui pesait sur mes épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirai. Hormis te rendre encore plus méfiante, je n'en tirerais rien de bon.

\- T'es vexé ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Disons que… je me rends compte que le travail va être plus long que prévu…

Il a toujours ce léger sourire, presque imperceptible, au creux des lèvres, mais pas assez pour que cela passe pour de l'insolence.  
Même si ça en est, _obviously_.

\- Le travail ? De ? Mon lavage de cerveau, tu veux dire ? raillé-je.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je remarque juste qu'il va falloir que je fasse preuve de patience. Pour te prouver que je vaux mieux que ce que tu penses réellement. Que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- _J'ai_ confiance en toi, t'es vraiment qu'une buse si tu penses le contraire.

Je ne lui ai pas assez prouvé moi-même, depuis qu'il pose pour moi ?

Sabo – penser à lui fait monter la bile dans ma gorge – n'a visiblement pas compris pourquoi Law et moi n'avions pas de proximité physique au sens où on l'entend chez un couple, mais il ne connait que la minuscule partie immergée de l'iceberg, si infime, si… inexistante, par rapport à tout ce qui se cache sous la surface.

Une surface lisse, sans accroc, qui passe pour de la pruderie en société, mais qui recèle des eaux beaucoup, beaucoup plus noires. Des eaux où je crois voir l'ombre de mon père à chaque fois que mon imagination part trop loin pour son propre bien.  
J'ai laissé Law tomber avec moi par-dessus bord, et je ne l'ai pas regretté une seule fois, jusqu'ici, même cette journée où je l'ai envoyé se faire voir après sa crise existentielle, parce qu'il m'a montré qu'il pouvait me tenir hors de l'eau aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Peu importe le peu que je lui offre en contrepartie.

\- Je sais que tu me fais confiance, mais il y a toujours une partie de toi qui reste… en retrait.

\- Et ça changera jamais, ça, tu t'en doutes bien, non ?

\- Je relève le défi, rétorque-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je dépenserais mon énergie dans une relation si je pensais qu'elle était totalement stérile ?

S'il croit que je ne me suis pas posé la question…

Je ne sais même pas où on va.

Où _je_ vais.

Mais depuis que Law est arrivé, je ne peux pas nier être bien plus stable dans ma vie ; pour preuve, je n'ai plus bu à en dégueuler mes tripes depuis qu'il m'a ramenée ivre du bar. Rien d'éprouvant pour mon organisme. Pas de consommation de substances plus ou moins licites, je suis… réglo. J'arrête de traiter mon corps comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet inutile qui traine des casseroles trop lourdes pour lui. Au milieu de tout ça, je trouve le temps de dormir, en étant capable d'enchaîner deux nuits d'affilée sans être réveillée par un cauchemar de plus.

Zoro a toujours été un phare, dans une nuit noire d'encre. Je pouvais le suivre de loin, tout en sachant qu'il serait toujours là, mais maintenant, j'ai un navigateur sur mon bateau, et c'est pas plus mal d'avoir quelqu'un à la barre avec moi.

La seule question, c'est : quand est-ce que qu'il quittera le navire ? Quand est-ce qu'il se lassera de ce que je ne lui donne pas ?

\- Je veux pas la jouer dramatique, ou m'apitoyer sur mon sort, tu vois, mais je suis pas persuadée que ça mène quelque part, tout ça, marmonné-je. J'ai déjà… tout le temps l'impression qu'il faudra un rien pour qu'on s'entretue, alors–

\- J'aime autant. Ne pas répondre aux classiques que tout le monde attend désespérément, s'entend.

\- Law, tu supporteras pas longtemps cette situation. Je déconne _grave_ , j'écoute rien, j'en fais qu'à ma tête. Regarde, j'me suis entêtée à vouloir être pote avec Sabo et j'ai failli– putain, faut toujours que je tombe sur des tarés, sérieux, j'ai la poisse, tu devrais laisser tomber tout ça avant de finir avec la guigne, soupiré-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres, je vois bien que toutes mes idées décousues et mon emportement l'amusent, et une partie de moi lui en veut de prendre ce sujet tant à la légère, là où une autre partie voudrait se marrer avec lui, redresser la barre et ne pas se laisser impressionner par une bourrasque de plus dans ma vie déjà chahutée.

Mais… voilà, Sabo me trotte dans la tête – d'une manière totalement différente de Law, soyons clairs – et je vais mettre un temps infini à « faire le deuil » d'une amitié à peine débutée, que j'avais décidé de débuter en partant du principe que je pouvais me faire des amis sans qu'ils n'aient à savoir ce que j'appelle péniblement mon secret.

J'ai pas à me plaindre, dans le sens où j'ai réussi à être amie avec Zoro, Sanji, Hawkins, et sortir avec Law – je ne le vois pas comme un ami, c'est un statut encore bien différent qu'il occupe, prétendre qu'il est mon pote serait carrément hypocrite.

Parce que, de lui ou Zoro, c'est Law qui est le plus susceptible de connaître ce que j'ai de plus intime : j'ai aucune raison de me retrouver nue dans un lit avec ma pelouse préférée, alors que j'ai toutes les chances d'avoir à affronter cette situation avec monsieur Bataille Navale.

Rien que d'y penser, ma mâchoire se crispe ; je suis vraiment, vraiment pas prête, c'est sans appel possible pour l'instant.

Law perd son temps, mais il a pas l'air de vouloir entendre raison, autant le laisser se désillusionner tout seul.

\- Cette histoire avec Sabo… elle te reste toujours en travers de la gorge ?

\- _No shit, Sherlock_. Et elle va me rendre malade encore un bon moment, pour ta gouverne.

\- Il y a… quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à aller mieux… ? risque-t-il en croisant les doigts pour y poser son menton.

C'est une excellente question et je ne sais pas tellement quoi lui répondre.  
Ouais, voir Sabo et lui demander pourquoi est-ce que, de toutes les personnes que je suis susceptible de connaître, il a fallu qu'il foute autant la merde en l'espace de quelques heures ? Mais ça, clairement, ça n'arrivera jamais, alors autant faire une croix tout de suite là-dessus et apprendre à passer à autre chose.  
Quelle poisse, quand même.

… Nan, si, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait me soulager. Niveau conscience, je veux dire, parce que là, je me sens pas d'engager un combat interminable avec mon sentiment de culpabilité.

\- … j'ai été une vraie garce avec Shachi, soupiré-je en me rallongeant sur le tapis du Twister, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Alors qu'il a juste manqué de tact, ça méritait pas la branlée verbale que je lui ai mise.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Faut pas pousser, oublies pas que j'ai une réputation de connasse à tenir. Mais c'était pas sympa, faudrait que… je lui présente mes excuses, à lui aussi.

\- Tu trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup d'excuses à présenter… ? murmure sa voix, au-dessus de moi.

Je tourne la tête et le contemple sans un mot, en essayant de voir où est-ce qu'il veut en venir.

Il n'a pas l'air fâché, juste… ennuyé.  
Est-ce qu'il fait allusion à cette vieille conversation qu'on a eue, il y a des semaines de ça, où je lui disais que je trouvais des excuses à mon père pour ce qu'il faisait, et que j'avais pris l'habitude de demander pardon pour des bêtises que je n'avais même pas faites, tout ça parce que c'était la situation la plus arrangeante ?

Il estime peut-être que je n'ai à m'excuser ni auprès de Sabo, ni auprès de Shachi, mais c'est _ma_ décision, qu'elle soit bonne au mauvaise, autant rester cohérente avec moi-même.

\- Si, mais elles sont… justifiées.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors viens chez moi, ce soir, propose-t-il en prenant mes cheveux pour les entortiller entre ses doigts dans un geste mécanique, qu'il fait souvent quand il a l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Quel rapport ?

\- J'ai une soirée prévue avec eux. Ramène-toi, fais _mea culpa_ et amuse-toi.

\- …

\- Sceptique… ?

Comment ne pas envenimer la situation ou le vexer, mmn ? D'autant que je me base sur une unique et déplorable expérience pour me permettre d'ouvrir la bouche et sortir une telle ineptie, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, là, tout de suite.

\- … loin de moi l'idée de botter en touche, mais franchement, une soirée avec tes potes, je crois que c'est une forme assistée de suicide lent et douloureux, mec.

Il hausse un sourcil, parce qu'il ne voit vraiment pas où je veux en venir.

Bon, tu m'diras, ils adoptent un comportement relativement curieux en sa présence, auquel il a l'air d'être foutrement habitué, mais quand même, il s'est pas rendu compte que ses sbires étaient terriblement glauques ?

\- Ils sont sinistres. Plus que toi, c'est dire.

\- Que tu crois.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'en vrai, ce sont des p'tits comiques, c'est ça… ? ironisé-je.

\- On ne va pas pousser le bouchon jusque-là, admet-il. Mais ils ont de l'humour.

\- J'te crois pas. J'te jure, j'arrive pas à avaler une couleuvre comme ça, Law.

\- … y'aura à manger, lâche-t-il après un long moment de silence.

\- Tope-là.

Il sourit et tend la main pour que j'y fasse claquer la mienne, et il sait qu'il a gagné, l'enfoiré.  
C'est pas encore ce soir que je vais dormir tout mon soûl, mais au moins, je ne serai pas toute seule. Et ça me donnera l'occasion de réparer un peu du tort que j'ai fait.  
Parce que, ouais, non contente de _me_ faire du tort à longueur de temps, j'en cause aux autres, là où je m'étais jurée de ne pas devenir la même ordure que mon géniteur – ne pas faire de cadeaux à cette humanité qui m'a mise plus bas que terre, mais ne pas non plus m'abaisser à son niveau.

\- Je viens te chercher ?

\- Nope, je vais me débrouiller. J'aime bien marcher.

\- J'habite loin.

\- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un comme toi né à l'époque de la prise d'Alésia, je peux comprendre que le métro et le bus forment un concept nébuleux, mais tout de même…, souris-je en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

Son sourire à lui est toujours là, imperturbable.

Il passe son pouce sous mon œil, glisse sur mon piercing et remonte sur ma lèvre, qu'il caresse de la pulpe de son doigt d'un air pensif, même si son petit air amusé n'a pas quitté son visage. Je le mordille et il attrape le coussin le plus proche pour m'en filer un coup en pleine tête, déclenchant une hostilité qui me fait oublier, brièvement, que je suis en train de voir le câble de ma vie filer à toute vitesse sous la surface, sans savoir ce qui le tire vers le fond, et sans pouvoir le rattraper, au risque de me brûler plus que je ne le suis déjà.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je ne suis même pas entré dans l'appartement que j'entends déjà des rires de l'autre côté, signe que « la soirée » a débuté sans moi ; mes clés tournent dans la serrure et, aussitôt, les voix s'éteignent – je ne réprime pas mon sourire, en songeant qu'ils ne changeront jamais, et entre en me faisant assaillir par le chat qui me grimpe précipitamment le long de la jambe, affolé.

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de torturer ce chat… ? soupiré-je en tirant le verrou derrière moi, laissant mes chaussures sur le côté pour soulever la boule de poils blanche dans mes bras.

Ils s'inclinent respectueusement vers moi et je leur fais signe de se relever, alors que Bepo crache et feule dans leur direction. Je le caresse distraitement et le dépose en haut de la bibliothèque du salon, où il se perche avant de fusiller les deux énergumènes d'un œil torve.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, marmonne Shachi en se redressant, mains dans le dos.

\- … je rêve où tu es en train de l'accuser ?

\- Il est fourbe, intervient Penguin en rajustant son bonnet.

Oh, voyez-vous ça…

\- Vicieux, renchérit l'autre.

\- Maléfique, approuve le deuxième sous les hochements de tête vigoureux du premier.

Nan, franchement, faut qu'ils arrêtent.

Levant les yeux au ciel – leurs enfantillages me sidèreront toujours – je laisse mes affaires dans la salle et bifurque vers la cuisine, où je me lave les mains en balayant mes recettes de cuisine du regard, songeur. Techniquement, je n'aurais pas besoin de ça, mais je tiens à faire les choses de manière conventionnelles ; j'invite Bonney, je cuisine pour elle, et je franchis une ligne de défense supplémentaire.

Comme si j'allais laisser passer une occasion pareille…

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de renverser la vapeur, de compenser ce que la saloperie de blondinet a fichu en l'air par son incompétence, et de boucler cette histoire qui n'a que trop longtemps duré.

Attrapant le torchon d'une main et enjoignant Shachi et Penguin de me rejoindre de l'autre, je choisis de jouer la prudence et de faire ce que je sais faire de mieux… _conventionnellement_ , s'entend, à savoir la cuisine asiatique. Je sais que Bonney aime ça autant qu'elle aime la pizza, c'est dire…

\- Tous les deux. Lavez-vous les mains, vous allez m'aider.

\- … à quoi faire ? s'étonnent-ils d'une même voix en retroussant leurs manches.

\- Dépecer des chiots, ça vous branche ?

\- Euh, ouais, mais je vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin de se laver les mains avant, argumente Shachi en profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Penguin pour lui balancer une gerbe d'eau.

 _Smartass_ , comme disent les transatlantiques.

Je n'ai plus rien à leur apprendre concernant l'impertinence, je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir à chaque fois qu'ils jouent la carte de la répartie insolente, parce qu'ils n'ont eu qu'un seul modèle et il s'agit de mon humble personne. Moi, et ma tendance à faire des doigts à tous ceux dont l'unique présence m'importune. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient pris le pli, eux aussi…

J'ouvre les placards et commence à sortir la quantité _ad hoc_ pour environ dix personnes ; comme je le soupçonnais, ils me regardent faire avec l'air halluciné, et rien que pour ça, je tuerais pour immortaliser cet instant et afficher cette image sur leur « mur de la honte ».

\- … y'a pas un truc que t'aurais oublié de nous dire, par hasard ?

\- Nous avons une invitée, ce soir, murmuré-je en leur jetant un coup d'œil que j'espère entendu, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de saisir.

\- Des invités ?

\- _Une_ invitée.

\- _…_

Leur air perplexe me fait sourire, alors que je fouille dans mes casseroles pour en sortir la plus grande que je possède.  
Normalement à peine assez grande pour _le_ nourrir, tant son appétit était insatiable.  
Ma gorge se serre et je ravale un gémissement de douleur, en songeant que je suis en train de tirer plus de pertes que de bénéfices, en ce moment.

\- Une invitée, répète Shachi en faisant l'inventaire de tout ce que je suis en train de sortir. Genre… une _troupe_ d'invités ou une _armée_ d'invités ?

\- Une invitée. Une seule personne.

\- … donc, on sera quatre, c'est ça ?

\- Mes félicitations, ironisé-je. J'ai bien fait de te prendre à mon service, j'aurais pu craindre que Penguin soit trop léger intellectuellement pour compter jusqu'à ce chiffre, au moins à vous deux je suis sûr de rentabiliser l'investissement.

\- … hé, marmonne l'intéressé à l'autre bout de l'îlot de cuisine. J'ai rien d'mandé, moi.

\- Nan mais Law, je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais en général ce que tu avales ça tient dans un pot de bébé, objecte Shachi en se grattant la tête, indécis. Penguin et moi et ton _invitée_ on arrivera jamais à boulotter tout ça, on–

\- C'est Bonney, annoncé-je enfin, mettant fin à leur torture de cerveau.

Sourcils froncés, ils se dévisagent longuement, avant de me regarder comme si j'étais tombé sur la tête une fois de trop.  
Moi, j'épluche mes légumes, l'air de rien, avec patience et en silence, comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, _a contrario_ de Bonney qui a la bougeotte perpétuelle.  
… elle m'attendrit.  
Je n'y peux rien.

\- Bonney, répète Penguin d'un ton pour le moins atone.

\- Bonney, oui.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait envie de m'en coller une, et c'était pas du bluff, murmure Shachi.

\- Je le sais parfaitement.

\- … je tiens à préciser que c'est une tarée.

\- Elle te fait peur ? argué-je.

\- Ouais. Ça te va ? persifle-t-il, avant de se raviser et d'incliner la tête. … Hum, navré.

Je balaye son excuse d'un geste désinvolte de la main – ça m'est égal. Ma génération n'est pas à cheval sur le règlement comme peuvent l'être ceux qui sont plus âgés. Au contraire, j'aime cette spontanéité, ce franc-parler, cet enthousiasme parfois enfantin qui m'a aussitôt plu, chez eux.

\- Elle sera là pour que tout le monde se calme une bonne fois pour toutes. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire les gamins et vous montrer sages.

\- … sages… ? hé, on a pas cinq ans… !

\- Je me pose souvent la question, à ce propos, raillé-je d'un sourire en coin.

\- Elle va réussir à venir jusque-là… ? intervient Penguin en jouant avec une pomme.

\- Elle était prête à étrangler Shachi. Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour suivre les indications que je lui ai donné…

Ils la sous-estiment encore, et c'est leur plus grosse erreur.  
Erreur que je ne referai plus.

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Hé bah, quelle poisse… il faisait moche ce matin, et si ce soir la pluie a cessé de tomber, c'est pas le cas de la température, parce que là c'est le pôle Nord, il fait un temps horrible. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi et fais claquer la porte d'entrée pour la verrouiller et poser mon skate sur le trottoir, lui donnant un peu de vitesse d'un coup de pied avant de grimper dessus et de slalomer parmi les passants.

Chez Law, c'est pas vraiment la porte à côté, d'autant que je vais devoir suivre un plan à la con pour m'y rendre : je vais arriver écarlate, une stalactite au bout du nez et les cheveux électriques à cause du bonnet, ça va être beau à voir, tiens.

Je croise les doigts pour que mon semblant de diplomatie ne se fasse pas la malle quand je me retrouverai face à ses sbires, parce que je me sens pas de devoir mettre ma fierté de côté – j'en ai déjà plus beaucoup, c'est pas pour l'abandonner au bord du chemin.

J'évite une troupe qui fait la queue devant un restaurant et descends brièvement sur la piste cyclable, tournant pour longer une artère que je n'avais jamais prise jusqu'à présent. Les voitures défilent, leurs phares projettent mon ombre sur les pavés, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai la pensée fugace que ma vie pourrait s'arrêter maintenant : fauchée bêtement par une voiture, après m'être battue pour échapper au pire rebut de l'humanité.

Je suis vraiment glauque quand je m'y mets, sérieux…

Bon, et je leur dis quoi, aux 3 sociopathes ? Je mets un genou à terre en balançant des pétales, ou est-ce que je me contente de quelques grognements néanderthaliens ? Je suppose que je n'ai plus l'âge de dire « On fait la paix ? », de surcroit quand j'ai toujours envie de leur foutre sur la gueule d'un point de vue purement sportif. Je sais que ça manque cruellement de maturité mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je bifurque dans une ruelle et m'éloigne de la circulation encore dense, croisant encore quelques badauds qui pressent le pas alors qu'il a l'air de faire de plus en plus froid. Quoi, il va neiger ou… ? Je fais un tour supplémentaire autour de mon cou avec mon écharpe et donne une impulsion de plus à la planche, ouvrant le plan pour jeter un coup d'œil aux lignes que Law a tracées sur le papier. Gauche, gauche, tout droit, droite… ben dis, heureusement que j'ai pas l'intention de rentrer pétée comme pas possible, parce que je serais incapable de trouver ça avec 2 grammes dans chaque bras.

Il m'a dit que j'allais trouver son entrée au fond d'une ruelle, derrière celle d'un bar qui fait l'angle de la route – hé, franchement, je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas branché rituels sataniques, mais à la description ça donne vraiment pas envie de mettre les pieds dans un endroit aussi malsain. Heureusement que c'est chez Law que je vais, sinon il y aurait moyen que je flippe sévère.

Les passants se font encore plus rares, là où je tourne, et j'accélère le rythme sur les trottoirs vides ; je tire sur les sangles de mon sac pour le rajuster et vais un peu plus vite encore, histoire de pas chopper la mort dans le froid de canard.

Là, ça y est, j'suis paumée, je connais pas du tout cette partie-là de la ville et sans le plan je serais coincée là comme une crétine. Et puis, hé, sérieux, Law habite vraiment dans un quartier craignos… je savais même pas qu'un coin comme ça pouvait exister, ça fait vraiment… euh… bas-fonds de Monopolis de Starmania, le genre d'endroit où tu mets pas les pieds quand tu es un individu seul et de sexe féminin en plus du reste. Mais bon, si Law ne m'a pas donné de contre-indication particulière, c'est que ça doit le faire.

… je crois… ?

Un regard au bout de papier et je prends à droite, comme indiqué. Un belvédère grésille, et les ampoules d'un autre éclatent dans un bruit sec – je sursaute et manque m'étaler la figure par terre, et j'évite de justesse la petite pluie de verre qui ruisselle sur le bitume. Un chat noir sort des poubelles dans un feulement sonore qui me surprend autant que le reste, il manque plus que l'échelle et c'est bon, j'suis vernie pour le reste de la soirée.

Je suis grave paranoïaque, là, c'est juste un coin inconnu, il faut sérieusement que je me calme. Dernier changement de direction en vue, je donne une impulsion et les roues raclent l'asphalte vieillot, bruit qui se répercute en écho dans la rue déserte.

… oh.

C'est ça.

Je ralentis et m'immobilise, retirant mon bonnet pour tendre une oreille et regarder partout autour de moi, aux aguets.

Il n'y a personne.

 _Personne_.

Il est 20 heures et on se croirait dans une zone fantôme, alors qu'à cette heure-là, c'est supposé grouiller de monde, un peu comme l'endroit où j'habite.

Les bouches de ventilation des immeubles aux alentours crachent des panaches de vapeur qui s'élèvent dans la rue, lui donnant un air de film d'horreur plutôt flippant. Putain, je vais pas avoir les miquettes, non ?!  
Je vais pour reprendre ma route quand une poubelle s'effondre à deux mètres de moi, dans un bruit épouvantable qui me fait prendre la poudre d'escampette aussitôt ; il va m'entendre, ce crétin de Monsieur Bataille Navale. Habiter dans un truc aussi glauque, y'a pas idée !

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand, à travers le bruit de mes roulettes qui raclent le bitume, j'entends des pas claquer sur le sol, juste derrière moi ; je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je ne vois rien, dans la pénombre de la rue. Les pas résonnent sur ma droite et je tourne la tête, mais mes yeux ne captent pas plus de choses que tout à l'heure. Un frisson me court le long du dos et je reprends de la vitesse – mes mains tremblent quand je rouvre le plan pour voir quelle direction prendre : prochaine à gauche au coin d'un immeuble genre haussmannien. Check. Je tourne, accélérant après le virage, et de nouveau les bruits de pas se font entendre. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, et je commence à avoir du mal à tenir droite sur ma planche. Nouveau regard derrière moi et toujours ce même vide, mais maintenant que la frousse est là, je sais que je vais plus pouvoir me raisonner.

Encore deux rues et j'y serai, c'est pas le moment de psychoter, bordel. Dans le noir des ruelles transverses, mon cerveau commence à se perdre et m'envoie des images dont je me passerais bien, genre des trucs qui bougent dans le noir et autres machins flippants. Je tourne, encore, et un pot en terre cuite, de ceux qu'on trouve au bord des fenêtres, s'écrase près de moi, me faisant hurler de trouille et tomber de mon skate au passage – je m'étale lamentablement sur les fesses et je rattrape la planche du bout du pied avant qu'elle n'aille rouler je ne sais où. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et les mains qui tremblent carrément, pour le coup, alors que je contemple les débris du pot, encore hébétée, la bouche ouverte comme une idiote.

Putain.

C'est trop, là.

Mes yeux captent un mouvement, sur le côté, et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête. Je me relève en quatrième vitesse, choppe le skate au passage et recule en rasant le mur le plus proche ; mon regard accroche une devanture de bar, et je songe que je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de chez Law, maintenant.

Je cours dans la ruelle qui croise celle où je suis et détale vers la première porte qui se trouve derrière la façade du bar, grimpant les quelques marches d'une seule poussée avant de frapper au battant, la bouche sèche. Je me retourne et scrute la rue, m'attendant à entendre à nouveau les bruits de pas – trop de bizarrerie tue les bizarreries.

\- … JJ ? murmure une voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face et Law hausse un sourcil quand je l'agrippe par le col, collant mon visage au sien.

\- T'aurais pu m'prévenir que t'habitais dans l'allée des Embrumes ! braillé-je.

\- … pardon ?

\- C'est le trip des autochtones du coin de balancer des pots sur les passants ?! Franchement, c'est quoi chez toi, une succursale de Barjow et Beurk ?!

Il a l'air perplexe, et passe un bras sur ma taille pour me faire rentrer dans ce que je devine être chez lui.

\- On parlera magie noire plus tard. Je suis désolé si le coin t'a fait peur, d'ordinaire c'est… plutôt tranquille.

\- Même pas je reviens ici toute seule.

\- J'y penserai. Je jette un coup d'œil et j'arrive, d'accord… ? Monte, c'est au premier.

Sa voix plus basse que la mienne, rendue aigue par l'angoisse, a toujours ce même effet sur moi, à savoir me calmer presque instantanément, avec cette impression qu'il ne m'arrivera rien si je suis avec lui.

Autant ne pas lui parler des pas et des lampadaires, où il risque de me croire encore plus dingue qu'il ne doit déjà le faire.

Je m'éloigne vers l'escalier, non sans jeter un regard à Law par-dessus mon épaule.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

La rue est déserte, mais ça, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Et je sais parfaitement que Bonney n'a pas halluciné.

… il se croit drôle, peut-être… ?

Est-ce qu'il mesure seulement la portée de ses gestes, cet idiot ?

Je sais que ce genre de petits jeux l'amuse, ça l'a toujours diverti et ça ne changera jamais, mais moi je n'ai plus le temps pour ces enfantillages.

\- … arrête ça, murmuré-je dans la pénombre.

Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse, et de toute façon je n'en obtiens aucune.

Il ne veut plus me parler ?

Soit.

Je ne peux pas le forcer à accepter cette situation, mais il ne me forcera pas à abandonner.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Abdiquer. Verbe transitif, du latin_** **abdicare _, renier :  
Renoncer à une fonction, un pouvoir et, en particulier,  
renoncer à l'autorité souveraine ; exemple : abdiquer son trône. »_**


	31. Noël

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Noël

 ** _« En règle générale, aucun homme dans l'embarras  
n'est tout à fait honnête. »_**

 ** _William Thackeray , "La foire aux vanités"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Assise en tailleur dans mon canapé, j'attends que mon ordinateur ait fini de ramer pendant qu'il cherche une connexion.

En ce moment, Law est à Perpette-les-Oies, dans sa famille, pour passer les vacances de Noël – petite annonce qu'il m'a faite lors de la soirée chez lui, avec Shachi et Penguin. Au moins, je suis fixée et je ne vais pas passer mes vacances à écumer la ville pour tenter de le trouver.

C'était… comment dire… ? pas trop mal. Disons que je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'on se fasse mutuellement du mal, peu importe la manière de s'assassiner, mais c'a été finalement bien moins tumultueux que ce que j'avais pensé. Mais c'était sans compter la trouille que Shachi avait de moi, posté à l'autre bout du canapé, à me fixer comme si j'étais un monstre susceptible de le bouffer entre deux bols de riz.

À voir comment il tenait sa fourchette, il était résolument prêt à s'en servir comme d'une arme.

Sérieusement.

C'est Law qui a désamorcé la bombe, mais c'était pas gagné, à première vue, surtout que lui est pas non plus un grand bavard – nos moments ensemble sont souvent rythmés par du silence. Alors, le voir débuter une conversation pour nous lancer, Shachi et moi, sur notre seul point commun, ça relevait de l'épique, à mon sens. On dit toujours que la musique adoucit les mœurs, dans notre cas c'a sûrement épargné à Law des heures à passer à récurer son plancher pour faire partir le sang d'une bagarre peut-être imminente.

Et pendant que mon ordinateur mouline, celui de Law est supposé en faire de même, puisque je lui ai réclamé un Skype pour la soirée ; je tournais en rond depuis le matin, avec un mot horrible sur la langue : le manque. Ouais, ne pas voir sa tête de gothique mono-expressive me laissait un gros vide, surtout au bout d'une semaine. En plus de tout ça, devoir avancer mes dessins à partir d'une photo sans pouvoir le reluquer à loisir, c'est d'un déprimant, j'vous jure…

Mordillant mon ongle, je fixe l'écran où l'interface ciel d'été s'ouvre dans un chuintement bien caractéristique, et vois que Monsieur Bataille Navale est déjà connecté ; j'attends le temps réglementaire – à savoir environ une minute – avant d'engager la conversation, histoire de ne pas trop non plus lui montrer à quel point j'ai une envie dérangeante de le voir et de lui parler, et le fil des conversations se déroule devant mes yeux.

Je clique sur l'icône vidéo et un décor inconnu m'apparait, derrière Law qui m'offre un des sourires fourbes dont il a le secret.

Torse nu, merci la vue sur les abdominaux saillants et les lignes des tatouages.

… ouais, je plaide coupable, ça m'a manqué aussi.

Je hausse un sourcil et il pose son menton sur ses mains croisées, sans se départir de son expression railleuse.

\- … eeew… bonsoir ? tenté-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et j'ai la brève sensation qu'il ne s'est fritté avec personne ces derniers jours et qu'il a besoin de chercher la merde, historie de voir s'il n'a pas perdu la main pour ce qui est de me courir sur le haricot.

\- … quoi ? grogné-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- ...

\- Law, putain, tu fais chier, merde.

\- _Ah, je me disais aussi…_ soupire-t-il, faussement théâtral. _Je me demandais ce qui s'était passé pour que tu deviennes polie et avenante dès les premiers mots d'une conversation…_

Oh, je vois. Monsieur est en forme.

Je souris et lui adresse un majeur tendu, dont il doit sans aucun doute se douter de l'origine, et me réinstalle un peu plus confortablement en me demandant quoi lui répondre, mais ma gestuelle a dû suffisamment parler pour moi.

\- Je voulais embrayer et te dire que tu m'avais manqué, mais je vais me raviser.

\- _Dommage._

\- Tu mérites pas. T'es chez ton père ?

\- _Curieuse,_ sourit-il.

Comme si j'allais me gêner, tiens.

Je tire ma couverture sur mes épaules et Law me fixe toujours à travers la caméra, dans un regard aussi profond qu'un autre qu'il me donnerait en réel. Et même ça, ça en vient à me manquer, ses regards indéchiffrables qui m'agacent en temps normal, et que j'aimerais deviner rivés sur moi.

\- _Tu as l'air fatiguée._

\- J'en ai pas seulement l'air.

\- _Tu dors mal ?_

Il a vraiment l'air ennuyé, et ça me donne l'impression, une poignée de secondes durant, d'être importante à ses yeux, pour une raison ou une autre. Raisons que je ne m'explique toujours pas, vu l'énorme épine dans le pied que je suis, mais admettons.

\- Pour changer. Je vais m'en remettre, t'en fais pas.

\- _Je rentre dans une semaine._

\- Ouais, j'sais. … j'ai hâte.

\- _… je le sais aussi_.

Pas de moquerie, c'est juste un constat.

Mal à l'aise, je me tortille un peu, en me faisant l'effet d'être Luffy, et me gratte la tête sans savoir quoi faire de mes mains.

C'est le seul truc chiant avec Law : vu que Monsieur n'est pas un calibre ordinaire, faire des trucs aussi banals que ce qu'on fait maintenant me paraît totalement saugrenu.

Et puisqu'on parle de calibre pas ordinaire, il faudrait vraiment que je lui dise pour l'impression à la con qui me colle au corps depuis que je suis allée chez lui. L'impression de ne plus être seule quand je devrais l'être. L'impression d'avoir quelqu'un englué à mes basques, où que j'aille, avec ce même sentiment de paranoïa qui m'avait étreinte quand j'ai fichu les pieds dans son quartier – où j'ai l'intention de ne pas retourner sans qu'il ne soit avec moi.

Je suppose que je devrais lui en parler, de tout ça, histoire qu'il ne reste pas sur mon simple coup de flippe à cause du pot de fleurs tombé de la fenêtre, mais quelque chose m'exhorte à me taire, à ne surtout, surtout pas l'ouvrir, pour des raisons que j'explique encore moins que celles qui m'ont poussée à paniquer au pied de l'immeuble de Law.

Une vieille superstition, un peu à la manière de ceux qui sont possédés dans les films d'épouvante qu'on nous distribue tous les ans, et qui n'osent pas s'épandre sur le sujet au risque de passer pour des cinglés. Je sais pertinemment que Law me prend régulièrement pour une originale, mais… quand même. J'ai un petit reste de fierté qui me conseille de la fermer à ce sujet.

\- On va arrêter avec les trucs mièvres, je vais finir par me noyer dans un vomi d'arcs-en-ciel, marmonné-je. Tu te marres bien ?

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié, mais on va dire que je ne m'ennuie pas. Tu as pu avancer tes dessins ?_

\- Je préfère le modèle palpable. Et de ton côté ?

\- _Totalement délaissé, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à penser_ , sourit-il en ramenant le PC à lui – je constate qu'il est dans ce que je suppose être son lit, et j'ai l'envie fugitive de me glisser contre lui.

J'entends une voix dans son micro, lointaine, attirant son attention sur quelqu'un que je ne vois pas. Il secoue la tête, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, dans un signe éloquent de silence, et ses yeux glissent à nouveau vers moi. Il ne s'est pas départi de son sourire, mais il y a quelque chose de changé, là, à l'instant.

\- … Tout va bien ?

\- _On ne peut mieux._

\- T'es pas tout seul ?

\- _On va dire que non_ , murmure-t-il. _Tu sais ce que c'est, Noël, on voit tout un tas de personnes. C'est l'occasion de revoir des gens dont on se passe de la présence le reste de l'année…_

J'acquiesce, tout en songeant que je n'ai pas de famille à voir impérativement, c'est au moins quelque chose qu'on ne pourra plus jamais m'imposer. Il faut bien que j'en tire un quelconque avantage, et c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Comment t'as occupé ta journée… ?

\- _J'ai revu quelques connaissances. Ou plutôt… on va dire que je me suis rappelé à leur bon souvenir_ , ajoute-t-il avec un léger rire.

\- T'sais que ça pue la _private joke_ , ta remarque… ?

\- _Oui, excuse-moi. Et toi ?_

Rien de plus que l'habituel ; si je lui dis que j'ai mangé de la pizza en passant des heures le nez dans des bouquins, entre deux coups d'œil à un film en guise de fond sonore, il va pas tomber des nues.

J'aimerais être le genre de fille sportive, super-in, qui peut passer des heures à arpenter les rues pour remplir son dressing deux fois par semaine, mais j'appartiens à une autre catégorie que je n'imagine toujours pas plaire à Law.

… et pourtant.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai participé à un running de 10 bornes ?

\- _Pas du tout_.

\- Tu fais bien. Rien de plus que l'habituel, du coup, pour moi.

\- _Tu n'as vu personne ?_

\- … Personne, non.

Ma gorge se serre et j'ai l'envie stupide de pleurer – une partie de moi très égoïste aurait aimé que Law se trouve avec moi ; pas besoin de sapin, de guirlandes, de repas alambiqué, j'aurais juste voulu qu'il soit là, et ça m'aurait largement suffi.

Il hausse un sourcil, sûrement parce que la tête que j'affiche doit valoir tous les discours du monde, mais il n'a sûrement pas encore compris où il avait mis les pieds ; je lui en veux pas, de toute façon, c'est moi qui trouve des connivences où ça m'arrange.

\- _… Bonney… ?_

\- Ouais, désolée. Je pensais.

\- _Tu veux en parler ?_

\- … plutôt quand tu seras là, mais d'ici à ce que tu te pointes à l'atelier, j'aurai déjà plus envie d'en discuter, souris-je pour la forme.

Heureusement que Law n'est pas susceptible, parce que j'ai de ces sorties, des fois…

Ça fait partie des sujets que je n'aborde jamais.  
Ma solitude totale, depuis que la vie a tranché les liens qui me retenaient à mes parents.  
La boule dans ma gorge gagne en taille.  
J'aurais voulu parler avec lui plus longtemps, le charrier, me distraire de mes pensées tournant en boucle, mais je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer le jeu indéfiniment.

\- … L-Law, je… j'suis désolée. J'peux te laisser… ?

\- _J'aime autant qu'on continue à parler._

\- J'ai… pas envie, j'ai–

\- _Ça je le sais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça._

\- Amuse-toi bien.

Sa moue m'indique que ma présumée indifférence ne fonctionne pas avec lui, mais j'ai déjà la tête ailleurs.

Franchement, lui péter les noix pour parler avec lui, tout ça pour raccrocher moins de 5 minutes après…

\- Bonne nuit, Law.

\- … _Envoie-moi un message, demain. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin._

Il sait que je ne le ferai pas, mais c'est toujours ça de pris. J'hoche la tête en me passant une main sur la nuque, mal à l'aise, le regard obstinément tourné vers les fenêtres qui donnent sur la nuit de décembre.

Et moi qui devais le faire poser à poil dans la neige… elles sont parties bien loin, mes velléités belliqueuses à son égard. Il a un effet à la fois positif et désastreux sur moi, parce que si je ne l'aimais pas, les choses seraient plus simples : on ne désire pas ce qu'on ne connait pas, et maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager une multitude de choses, je n'arrive plus à me passer de sa présence plus de quelques jours.

Pitoyable.

\- _Bonne nuit, JJ._

Je coupe la vidéo après un sourire forcé, et rabats le PC dans un claquement sec ; je m'allonge sur le côté et me roule en boule dans mon plaid, contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les yeux ouverts sur la pénombre de la pièce, le silence troublé par le passage de la circulation en contrebas.

 _« Je tends les bras à Zoro, qui me soulève des marches du bus pour me poser par terre – je peux pas descendre une marche sans qu'une douleur lancinante dans le bas des reins ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Les portes se referment et le véhicule s'éloigne dans la grisaille, sous la bruine et le brouillard qui persistent après cette journée pluvieuse._

 _Mes parents doivent être tout juste rentrés, ma mère était hospitalisée depuis trois jours dans une clinique à une heure d'ici ; mon père n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de l'emmener, après une raclée un peu trop appuyée, à cause d'une côte fracturée qui risquait de mal finir. La connaissant, elle n'a rien dû dire, mais l'urgentiste s'est sûrement douté de quelque chose et a voulu la garder en observation. C'est cet après-midi qu'elle devait sortir, et je suis sûre qu'elle va passer un sale moment dans la voiture, entre les menaces de l'autre abruti et sa main leste…_

 _Elle va avoir besoin de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à marcher plus vite ; Zoro m'a déjà proposé de me porter mais je vais quand même pas pousser le bouchon jusque-là, et si c'est pour que mon père nous voie et me traite de traînée, j'aime autant m'abstenir. Néanmoins son bras est passé sur ma taille, et ses pas guident les miens, c'est déjà ça._

\- _Tu sais, je suis… encore vexé, pour ce matin, marmonne-t-il en me faisant éviter une flaque d'eau sur le bas-côté._

\- _… vexé ?_

\- _Tu veux vraiment pas de mon cadeau ?_

\- _Zoro, j'ai déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens, je peux pas accepter._

 _Il lève les yeux au ciel et je lui donne un coup de tête dans l'épaule, dans une tentative de faire passer ça sous le coup de l'humour, mais je crois que ça lui a vraiment bousillé sa journée._

 _C'est la rentrée, et qui dit rentrée dit 1er septembre, jour de mon anniversaire. On fait mieux, je sais… c'es moins pire qu'un 29 février, je suppose. Et ce matin, pour mes quinze ans, Zoro m'a ramené une paire de boucles d'oreilles, un truc tout bête mais plutôt mignon, des breloques qui n'auront de valeur que celle des sentiments, mais je sais que mon père les trouvera, même si je les cache bien. Et je peux pas me résoudre à voir tout ça balancé dans la cuvette des toilettes parce que ce gros porc aura un accès de jalousie stupide._

 _Autant refuser le présent, mais Zoro ne l'entend pas de cette oreille._

\- _Je les garderai pour toi, si tu veux._

\- _Fais donc ça. On verra si j'ai survécu jusqu'à ma majorité pour les avoir, souris-je à voix basse._

 _Ça ne le fait pas rire du tout, mais c'est mon unique argument._

 _On coupe par le terrain inoccupé qui borde la route, à gauche, et j'ai le réflexe d'enjamber le muret plutôt que de me hisser par-dessus – la douleur me fait grimacer et Zoro me retient, l'air inquiet._

 _Autre raison de refuser les cadeaux : celui que j'ai eu cette nuit, je m'en serais bien passé. Des heures passées la tête dans mon oreiller, à étouffer mes cris et me demander si je n'allais pas en crever avant qu'il n'ait fini – ma mère absente, il pouvait bien se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait quand et où il le préférait, et j'en ai fais les frais d'une manière abominable. Je me rappelle même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, totalement déconnectée, je suppose._

\- _… ça va, marmonné-je en reprenant mon souffle, posant les pieds sur la pelouse pour reprendre ma marche._

\- _Il reste à peine trois cents mètres. T'es bientôt rentrée._

 _Comme si j'allais pouvoir me poser…_

 _Mais c'est toujours ça de pris, un seul escalier contre les dizaines de volées de marches à emprunter aujourd'hui pour passer de salle en salle. Avec un peu de chance, mon père ayant eu ce qu'il voulait hier et ce matin, je vais avoir la paix. À condition qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Maman, parce qu'à ce compte-là, ma culpabilité ne fera que s'alourdir encore plus, et je devrais le retenir pour qu'il lui fiche la paix quelques heures de plus._

 _On tourne au coin de la rue, et la première chose que je remarque, c'est la lumière des gyrophares dans la brume, dans l'allée qui mène à notre garage._

 _Des palpitations font vibrer ma peau, alors qu'un goût de sang imprègne ma bouche – je me suis mordue la langue._

 _Jamais les flics ne se sont pointés chez nous._

 _Putain._

 _La première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que mon père a pété les plombs, et qu'il a–_

\- _… maman…, murmuré-je en oubliant le supplice de mon corps pour lâcher Zoro et courir vers les voitures garées en demi-cercle, au loin._

 _J'entends des pas derrière moi – Zoro me talonne mais je vais trop vite pour qu'il me rattrape, cette fois : la panique me fait oublier mes limites, comme à chaque fois que j'ai l'intuition que mon père est sur le point de frapper la fois de trop._

 _J'esquive quelques personnes qui se pressent sur le trottoir, et j'arrive en sueur près de notre portail, où un policier est en train de parler à son talkie-walkie._

 _Sa tête m'est pas inconnue, je le vois souvent à la mairie, où siège mon père : un type qui a certainement dû se rendre compte qu'un truc tournait pas rond, mais qui n'a pas pris de mesures jusqu'à aujourd'hui, visiblement._

 _La voiture de mes parents n'est pas là, pas d'agitation en vue, j'entends la radio leur annoncer dans un crachotement que je suis dans le collège de la banlieue de la ville et que mes cours sont terminés depuis un moment, que je dois être en route pour la maison. Un des flics, qui se tenait à la porte, se retourne en rajustant son képi, et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi._

 _Il donne un coup de coude à son collègue qui siffle celui qui est le plus proche de moi, et qui ne m'avait même pas remarquée._

 _… ça confirme l'idée que j'ai d'être totalement invisible au monde._

\- _… tu es Bonney… ? murmure-t-il en rangeant son talkie avec un geste trop précautionneux pour ne pas réveiller ma méfiance._

\- _Où est maman… ?_

\- _… tu veux bien venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?_

 _Il tend la main et je m'écarte, heurtant Zoro debout derrière moi ; ses mains à lui se referment sur mes épaules mais je ne bronche pas, habituée à ce qu'il me touche._

\- _… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? martelé-je en maîtrisant mal les tremblements dans ma voix._

 _Les deux autres types s'approchent, et les doigts de Zoro glissent le long de mes bras – je devine qu'il est en train de me retenir, et qu'il a sûrement pigé un truc avant moi, parce que moi je suis complètement aux fraises._

\- _On va t'emmener au poste, et ensuite on t'expliquera pourquoi on est–_

\- _J'ai quinze ans ! m'écrié-je, furieuse. Je suis plus une gamine ! Où est maman ?!_

\- _Tes parents ont eu un accident, sur la nationale qui rejoint le périphérique, annonce prudemment un des deux autres en se penchant légèrement pour se mettre à ma hauteur tant il est grand._

 _Zoro raffermit sa prise, au point que mes doigts en fourmillent._

\- _… où est maman… ?_

 _J'ai que ça à la bouche._

 _Maman._

 _Je veux la voir._

 _Elle m'a beaucoup trop manquée._

 _J'ai un tas de choses à lui dire._

 _Tellement de choses…_

 _Cette fois, ce sont les bras de Zoro qui se referment autour de moi, et son étreinte me fait monter les larmes aux yeux ; pas parce qu'il serre trop fort, je suis juste en train de comprendre que ce vœu que j'ai fait trop de fois est devenu réalité de la pire des manières._

 _J'ai voulu que tout s'arrête._

 _Pour avoir la paix, définitivement, pour le reste de mon existence._

\- _On a essayé de joindre d'autres membres de ta famille, mais nous n'avons trouvé personne à appeler._

 _Seule._

 _Zoro est là, contre moi, mais je suis seule._

 _Je tourne la tête vers la maison, et j'ai l'impression fugace de voir ma mère à la porte, à m'attendre, les bras ouverts pour me serrer contre elle._

 _Fini._

 _Irrémédiable._

\- _Il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes avec nous, parce qu'à défaut de te trouver quelqu'un chez qui dormir, il va falloir qu'on t'emmène dans le foyer du centre-ville._

 _Je me retourne et niche mon nez dans le torse de Zoro, et je ne sais pas ce qui brise la digue en moi, mais c'est quelqu'un qui sait où appuyer, parce que j'éclate en sanglots bruyants et incontrôlables la seconde suivante._

 _J'entends la voix de Zoro leur demander si je peux dormir chez lui, cette nuit, que ses parents s'occuperont de moi et qu'on verra plus tard pour le reste, que les flics ne sont plus à ça près, mais la réponse qu'on lui donne est négative. C'est l'assistante sociale du centre d'accueil qui va gérer ma situation, le temps de me trouver un foyer pour me prendre en charge._

 _J'entends les adultes parler paperasse, et je me terre un peu plus contre Zoro._

 _Penser est impossible._

 _Chaque sortie que mon cerveau tente de prendre est une impasse, une porte fermée qui ne donne sur rien._

 _Maman ne sera plus jamais là. »_

Je me redresse et, la gorge encore un peu serrée, rejoins sans conviction le carton d'archives où je conserve ce que je considère être le seul cadeau que j'ai à chérir dans cette vie. Sous la pile de papiers anodins, je prends la boîte à chaussures et l'amène sur mes genoux, recroquevillée sur moi-même, assise à même le sol, tirant une photographie où ma mère me tient dans ses bras, souriant de toutes ses dents à l'objectif comme une gamine, alors que je tiens ses cheveux sur ma tête pour m'en faire une perruque dorée – j'ai pas plus de trois ans, vu la date à l'arrière.

Sur une autre, c'est un Noël dont j'ai plusieurs souvenirs, sûrement les premiers conscients de ma prime enfance ; je m'applique à monter la crèche et mon acharnement fait rire ma mère, qui me caresse la tête en essayant de m'aider – vu ma tête, j'ai pas l'air d'apprécier la blague.

C'est normalement quelque chose que je m'interdis souvent de faire, sûrement par crainte de ce que ça pourrait réveiller en moi : ouvrir mes placards et en sortir ce qui contient mon passé. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, malgré les années : renier mes souvenirs et devoir composer sans, ou les accepter pleinement et me faire du mal en imaginant ce que ma vie aurait pu être.

Pour le moment, voir le visage de ma mère immortalisé sur le papier me fait du bien, et je profite de ces instants le plus que je peux ; je parcours les photos du regard, épluchant chaque portrait, chaque seconde figée qu'il m'est donné de voir.

Une vieille photo de classe attire mon regard, et je me souviens d'à quel point ma mère avait galéré à me coiffer ce jour-là, avec mes épis rebelles ; il n'y avait ni Zoro, ni Sanji à cette époque-là, ça remonte beaucoup trop pour qu'ils apparaissent à mes côtés.

Machinalement, je balaye les autres élèves du regard, et j'ai l'idée subite – mais suffisamment folle pour me distraire de mes pensées lugubres – de fouiller à la recherche de toutes mes photos de classe.

… Et si Law était un type que j'ai connu en classe… ?

Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pas eu l'idée de chercher avant.

Essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de manche, je commence un très, très gros tri, classant ensemble toutes les photos de groupe, celles où je suis le plus susceptible de croiser le visage de Law.

A quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait ressembler, étant enfant… ? Je n'ai pas tellement changé, et je prends le pari que lui non plus n'est pas si différent.

Quand j'ai épuisé tout le contenu de la boîte, je commence à arpenter toutes les images, une par une, cherchant tout ce qui serait susceptible de me donner plus d'indications sur cette éternelle sensation de déjà-vu.

Law a mon âge, à plus ou moins un an, il aurait eu toutes les chances d'être avec moi avant la grande école.

Je balaye tout des yeux, encore et encore, remontant de plus en plus loin, allant même jusqu'aux toutes premières années de maternelle, mais je ne trouve rien.

Je ne cherche pas dans mes photos de famille, parce que je n'ai pas de cousins, uniquement des cousines, et je mets ma main au feu que je n'ai aucun lien de sang, de près ou de loin, avec quelqu'un comme Law. Et par « Comme Law », j'entends quelqu'un avait un grain de peau si différent du mien.

… nan, et puis, ça serait tellement glauque que j'en ai le ventre comme une essoreuse.

Sérieux.

On laisse tomber pour l'hypothèse que je m'étais faite, je suis vraiment à côté de mes pompes.

Mais c'a au moins eu le mérite de me faire penser à autre chose, l'espace de quelques temps, assez pour que mon énorme coup de blues ne passe aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je culpabilise pas d'avoir coupé court à la conversation avec Law, mais je sais que j'ai épuisé mon quota de demandes avec timing serré pour le reste du mois à venir.

Prenant mon portable qui traine sur la table basse, je compose un sms en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à une éternelle question (« J'envoie ? J'envoie pas ? ») qui taraude beaucoup d'êtres humains, et écris en quelques mots à Law qu'il me manque encore, et que j'ai hâte qu'il rentre.

Pas de « Je t'aime ».

Surtout pas.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je contemple l'écran un long moment, en me demandant ce qui a bien pu traverser la tête de Bonney, cette fois – sûrement un rappel de sa famille qu'elle n'a plus, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir esquiver éternellement ce sujet, elle va devoir y faire à nouveau face un jour où l'autre.

Je dois simplement prendre mon mal en patience.

J'avance, lentement mais sûrement.

Le final doit être parfait, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Mon regard dévie vers le fond de la chambre, sur la porte qui donne sur une salle de bain encore embuée de vapeur.

J'ai un autre boulot à terminer, ce soir, je ne dois pas penser à Bonney pour le moment, surtout pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Pas parce que je risque de culpabiliser, rien à voir ; j'ai simplement appris à ne pas tout mélanger, un travail avec un autre encore moins.

Je referme l'ordinateur et m'extirpe de la couverture pour contourner le lit, et entrer dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière moi d'un tour de clé.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Car, si chaque moment qui passe vous rend plus amoureux,  
il vous rend aussi plus vulnérable. »_**

 ** _Guillaume Musso_** ** _, "Je reviens te chercher"_**


	32. Paranoïa

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Paranoïa

 ** _« Tu sais, on imagine toujours qu'un océan sépare la folie de la santé mentale,  
mais ce sont plutôt des îles voisines. »  
Gayle Forman, Les cœurs fêlés  
_** ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- Zoro, t'es au courant que dans la catégorie casse-burnes, t'as de sérieuses chances de remporter le prix… ? grogné-je en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

\- On fait avec ce qu'on a. Et ce que j'ai, moi, en ce moment, c'est une emmerdeuse de première qui joue les asociales, rétorque-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie de sortir, demain.

Visiblement, Monsieur Roronoa a décidé de jouer dans la cour des Cons, ce soir, et je vais avoir maille à faire avec lui pour lui faire entendre raison ; de toute façon, nan, je vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps – il est aussi têtu et borné que moi, et on va finir par se faire la gueule pendant quelques heures pour évacuer la frustration d'une conversation qui ne mène nulle part. Tout ça pour se réconcilier autour d'un saké moins de 24 heures plus tard… Un vieux couple, sérieux.

\- Sois pas pénible.

\- Et toi tu l'es déjà un peu trop. Mec, il est une heure du matin, là, comment est-ce que tu veux que je pense à sortir quand je suis même pas encore rentrée ?! m'exclamé-je tout haut dans la rue déserte où se trouve mon immeuble.

Il a l'air de réfléchir à mon argument, c'est déjà ça.

Rajustant mon écharpe, je zippe le haut de mon manteau et croise les bras pour garder un minimum de chaleur, alors qu'un vent glacé balaye l'avenue où nous sommes les deux seuls êtres vivants de sortie. On a passé la soirée chez lui et il a tenu à me raccompagner, puisque le métro est fermé à cette heure-ci et qu'il pense qu'avec ma poisse naturelle, je vais tomber sur un gros lourdingue qui va me stalker jusque chez moi. Ça serait pas étonnant, à défaut d'être drôle, alors j'ai capitulé et accepté qu'il me ramène.

\- Nan mais au-delà de ça, pourquoi tu sortirais pas prendre un verre avec nous demain soir ? Ça t'a jamais freinée jusque-là, marmonne-t-il.

\- J'sais pas, Zoro, j'ai juste pas très envie. Une prochaine fois, d'accord… ?

\- … C'est Law qui t'interdit de sortir… ? hasarde-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

Oh, tiens, je l'attendais, celle-là – je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai : être capable de parler dix heures d'affilée sans que le sujet « Law » ne vienne sur le tapis, rarement en bien, toujours en mal. S'il me séquestrait, on s'en rendrait compte, non ? Et puis, genre, Zoro se plait à me dire que j'ai un caractère de merde, il pense peut-être que je me laisserais faire, alors que je suis la première à envoyer Law se faire voir ?

\- C'est vexant, là. Déjà, sympa pour Law, tu le prends pour un sociopathe ? Et puis, tu crois que je suis pas capable de lui dire merde ?

\- Rien à voir. Je veux juste être sûr que c'est bien toi qui dis non, et pas lui qui le fait à ta place.

\- T'en fais pas, je suis assez grande pour l'envoyer chier toute seule, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, Tête de Cactus.

Il me frappe l'épaule et je lui enfonce mon talon dans le pied – oooh, j'ai l'impression que ça lui a pas fait que du bien… ! Il peste en me suivant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble, mais son air revêche semble s'être un peu dissipé quand je me tourne vers lui pour lui dire au revoir.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- J'ai déjà dit non. Faut que t'arrêtes de te flatter Popol trop souvent, ça te rend sourd.

\- C'est une connerie des chrétiens médiévaux pour empêcher les gens de commettre le péché d'onanisme. Ça n'a jamais rendu sourd qui que ce soit, réplique-t-il.

\- … d'où tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Y'a pas que ton Law qui ait un peu de culture générale.

Oh, là, c'est un point sensible ; son attitude défensive me fait sourire : il restera encore et toujours un éternel ado en quête de supériorité.

Me tendant vers lui – pas besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, les talons de mes chaussures font le boulot à ma place – je plaque un baiser sur sa joue et le serre contre moi, savourant cette étreinte familière qui me rappelle à quel point notre amitié ne se laisse pas briser par nos désaccords. Zoro m'enlace et embrasse le sommet de ma tête, m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de désigner ma porte.

\- Rentre.

\- Oui chef.

\- Si j'étais ton chef, je te ferais faire des pompes jusqu'à ce que tu restes sur le carreau, t'aurais pas le temps de parler et de me soûler.

\- … ça fait mal, ça.

\- C'est pour ton bien, sourit-il en tapant mon digicode, déverrouillant la porte qu'il m'ouvre comme un portier. Si son Altesse veut bien se donner la peine…

\- Bonne nuit, Zoro, murmuré-je en allant à reculons dans l'entrée pour ne pas le perdre de vue tout de suite. C'était une super soirée.

\- Bonne nuit, Bonney. … à demain, ajoute-t-il avant de refermer la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

… Enfoiré.

Je me détourne et monte les marches qui s'ouvrent dans la pénombre, profitant un minimum de la chaleur qui règne à l'intérieur comparée au froid polaire du monde extérieur. Frissonnante, je gravis les escaliers au pas de course – tout en m'efforçant de ne pas me gaufrer avec mes chaussures – et arrive sur mon pallier, fouillant ma poche pour en sortir mon trousseau de clés, qui tinte dans le silence.

Surtout, ne pas faire de bruit, ou alors je vais trouver des mots injurieux dans ma boîte aux lettres venant de ma voisine voyeuse ; tellement voyeuse qu'elle reluque le derrière de Law quand il monte avec moi, c'est dire. Je peux pas lui en vouloir mais, bien méchamment, j'ai envie de dire qu'elle n'a aucune chance, vu l'âge et la taille de son propre postérieur.

Ouais, c'était gratuit.

J'assume.

J'entre sans faire de bruit et referme derrière moi, avant d'allumer les lumières ; je balaye l'intérieur du regard et m'assure que tout est à sa place, avant d'accrocher veste et besace aux patères de l'entrée. Je me déchausse de deux coups de talon et déboutonne mon jean, traversant la salle pour rejoindre ma chambre où m'attend mon dressing – je sors une vieille salopette et un tee-shirt usé par les années de travaux, et me déshabille pour pouvoir me changer : je me sens d'humeur à peindre, cette nuit. Une inspiration un peu subite qui m'a traversé l'esprit pendant la soirée avec Zoro, et qui n'est pas encore partie, alors autant l'exploiter jusqu'au bout.

Je passe par la cuisine en enfilant mes tongs abandonnées près de la salle de bain, attrapant un paquet de gâteaux au passage pour ne pas avoir à faire des allers-retours avec les mains dans l'acrylique, et range mon portable dans ma poche avant de reprendre mes clés et de sortir, fermant derrière moi en laissant les lumières allumées.

Je passe à l'étage du dessus et déverrouille l'atelier éclairé par la lune qui filtre par les fenêtres laissées nues ; avec le vent dingue qu'il y a dehors, le ciel est totalement dégagé et on y verrait presque comme en plein jour. Néanmoins, j'allume les néons, qui grésillent en éclairant la pièce saturée d'odeur de solvant.

Je pousse le verrou et pose mon barda sur la table basse près du canapé, et mes yeux contemplent ce qui m'entoure avec, cette fois, un sentiment plutôt curieux que je mets du temps à formaliser.

Un pressentiment négatif.

Comme si quelque chose avait changé, sans que je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Les mains sur les hanches, je me tourne et retourne dans tous les sens, scrutant les toiles blanches qui recouvrent mes dessins en cours, les étagères où s'alignent les pots de peinture et les pigments, mon bureau avec mes encres, ma bibliothèque croulant sous les croquis, la porte fermée de mon laboratoire. Mon potier n'a pas bougé de place, pas plus que mes boîtes de pinceaux, tout est normal, à première vue.

… rien.

Rien d'inhabituel, je veux dire.

Sourcils froncés, je pousse un peu plus l'inspection et ouvre mes placards, fouillant chaque recoin, vérifiant que rien ne manque et, surtout, qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans cette pièce. Parce que la sensation qui me prend m'est familière, maintenant : celle d'être suivie. De sentir un regard sur moi, sans parvenir à en identifier l'origine. Tellement dérangeant, mais encore trop tôt pour en parler, que ce soit à Zoro ou Law ; parce que, deux options : soit ils vont me traiter de paranoïaque et se foutre de ma poire, et ça, merci, je m'en passerai bien. Soit, pire, en quelque sorte, ils vont activer le mode berserk et soupçonner tout et tout le monde, avec force d'une étouffante surprotection.

Et de ça aussi, je peux me passer.

Décidant d'arrêter de me prendre la tête, je vais à la première de mes toiles vierges et pose le tabouret devant, avant d'amener la desserte près de moi – il n'y a que du noir, dessus, je n'ai besoin que de ça pour faire mon premier tracé.

Je n'ai pas d'idée définie, je vais juste peindre et voir ce que ça donne, si tant est que ça donne quelque chose ; j'attrape un vieux pinceau et m'attache les cheveux avec, histoire de pas tout faire tremper dans un malencontreux accident, et ouvre les pots sans lâcher ma surface blanche des yeux.

Plutôt un portrait ? Un paysage ? Quelque chose de totalement abstrait ?

Ça viendra avec les coups de brosse, je ne m'en fais pas.

Prenant le premier pinceau qui vient à moi, je le trempe négligemment dans le premier pot de noir qui vient, avec l'objectif de tracer les premiers traits, histoire de situer la première esquisse dans l'espace – je lève la main et une ligne se dessine sur la toile, large et brillante, pile dans le mouvement du poignet que j'ai voulu insuffler.

Ça serait parfait si la ligne en question n'était pas vert anis zébrée de rouge.

Haussant un sourcil, je me penche pour observer la peinture et mon pinceau bizarrement maculé, avant de tourner la tête pour dévisager ma desserte en me demandant ce que j'ai pu boire de suspect chez Zoro pour imaginer un tel résultat, et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur les pots que j'ai ouverts.

Les pots noirs, en l'occurrence, ceux que j'ai toujours l'habitude d'utiliser, à la différence près que ceux-ci sont coupés avec de la couleur.

Incompréhensible.

Je me lève et retourne à mes placards, prise d'un énorme doute, et ouvre toutes les portes en grand avant de me mettre à, méthodiquement, déballer tous mes pots déjà ouverts. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'aperçois que tout est mélangé, tout sans exception, même mes encres sont bousillées – vu l'odeur de solvant qui se dégage des fioles, quelqu'un a dû foutre du _white_ à l'intérieur. Elles sont inutilisables parce qu'elles ne prendront jamais.

Je me détourne et ouvre mes sacs d'argile, d'où une écœurante odeur aigre de pomme pourrie s'élève – je ne suis pas surprise de voir que mes bouteilles d'acétone sont vides, elles ont été vidées dans les bâches près du potier.

… Putain de…

Je presse le pas vers mon laboratoire et ouvre la porte en grand, et je m'aperçois que les calfeutrages de la fenêtre ont été arrachés – les photographies que j'avais mises à sécher au matin ont été arrachées des fils, et mes bains renversés sur le sol : les photos baignent dedans, complètement fichues. Le mélange des produits chimiques me monte encore plus au nez que le parfum de l'acétone, et je dois me couvrir le visage avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer le labo éclairé de rouge.

Prise d'un dernier doute, je vais tirer tous les tissus qui recouvrent mes toiles, et je m'aperçois que la plupart sont totalement foutues – lacérées de toutes parts, ou barbouillées de peinture, rendant le dessin original qui s'y trouvait absolument méconnaissable.

Même constat misérable dans mes commodes, alors que mes mains tremblent de rage : mes crayons sont en miettes. Mes pastels écrasées, mes fusains pilés, tout, tout, _tout_ est foutu.

J'ai la gorge nouée, les larmes me montent aux yeux alors qu'un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps est en train de faire son chemin dans ma tête : de la vulnérabilité. Je suis tellement impuissante que je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit, alors que l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez moi tisse ses fils, lentement, un par un. Je me sens exposée et regarde tout autour de moi, nerveuse, alors que je songe stupidement que celui qui a fait ça pourrait être encore là ; stupidement, parce que l'atelier ne forme qu'une pièce unique, et si quelqu'un se trouvait là, je ne pourrais que le voir.

La fureur d'avoir eu mon atelier savamment saccagé se mêle à une vieille peur toujours prompte à revenir, et je me tasse dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'étage pour conserver un œil sur tout, sortant mon portable pour composer le premier numéro qui me vient à l'esprit, encore.

\- … _T'as changé d'avis pour demain ?_ soupire Zoro à l'autre bout du téléphone. _L'était temps…_

\- … quelqu'un est entré dans l'atelier, aujourd'hui, chuchoté-je, incapable de crier tant je me sens mal.

Presque souillée.

\- _Pardon_?

\- Quelqu'un est entré dans l'atelier, répété-je.

\- _… Bonney, tu_ –

\- Il a tout foutu en l'air. Tout. J'ai quasi plus rien d'utilisable, je sais pas pourquoi il–

\- _Il_ _?_

Je l'entends marcher dans la rue, vu son souffle et le bruit de ses pas – très certainement en train de faire demi-tour pour me rejoindre.

\- J'dis ça comme j'pourrais dire autre chose, Zoro. Tout est… c'est… rien n'a été bazardé, tu vois, c'est… c'est _propre_ , c'est… méthodique, c'est…

Je me tais, alors que je commence lentement à digérer l'ampleur du bordel que ça va être.

Mes projets.

Mes photos.

Mes dessins.

Du fric.

Tout le travail de mi-semestre que je devais rendre à Thatch.

Toutes les heures passées avec Law à le dessiner.

Les larmes coulent, immanquablement – j'ai une envie urgente de me défouler, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- _Appelle les flics._

\- J'veux que tu sois là d'abord.

\- _Dans cinq minutes. Appelle-les, Bonney._

\- Non. J't'attends.

Je vais m'énerver. Perdre mes moyens. J'ai besoin de Zoro pour me canaliser, coûte que coûte. Je sais d'emblée que les flics vont prendre leur temps – à raison – là où moi je vais vouloir que la Terre entière se remue pour retrouver le fils de pute qui m'a fait ça, et nos incompatibilités d'humeur vont me poser de gros problèmes, j'en suis certaine. Autant limiter la casse pour bien commencer l'enquête, avant que je ne passe pour une hystérique.

\- _J'me grouille,_ souffle sa voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- … je sais.

Oh oui, je le sais.

C'est de Zoro, dont on parle. Il me laissera jamais tomber.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ils sont trois : l'un se démarque des autres par ses petits plumeaux et sa poudre statique, une caisse dans une main, bloc-notes dans l'autre, un appareil photo autour du cou, et ses yeux passent tout au crible.

Les deux autres inspectent, mais d'une manière bien différente – l'autre est surtout là pour poser un constat, ceux-là se prennent plutôt la tête pour démêler ce sac de nœuds. Ils consultent leurs notes, celles prises par l'opérateur qui m'a envoyé une patrouille pour inspecter le périmètre, et essayent visiblement de concilier mes dires et ce qu'ils ont devant le nez.

Je me mordille les ongles, nerveuse, alors que je les regarde se creuser les méninges tout en me jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Quoi, ils veulent ma photo ? J'ai l'air d'une tarée, c'est ça ?

Zoro reste près de moi, à la fois suffisamment en retrait pour me laisser respirer, et suffisamment proche pour ne pas me laisser tomber ; il est devenu bon à ce petit jeu-là, avec le temps, et j'apprécie la justesse de sa réaction, ce soir.

Un des flics s'approche en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise, et je ravale mes larmes en reniflant un bon coup.

Putain, super classe.

\- On a tout ce qu'il faut pour préparer votre audition, d'ici un ou deux jours. On vous rappellera pour un dépôt plus officiel au poste, il vaut mieux qu'on vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir, murmure-t-il en tapotant son crayon contre sa liasse de papiers.

\- … j'peux ranger, ou j'dois tout laisser comme ça… ? marmonné-je en me frottant les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez ranger si vous voulez, notre technicien a tout ce qu'il lui faut. À part… tout ça, vous êtes sûre que rien n'a disparu ?

J'acquiesce, et le scepticisme que je vois dans ses yeux n'inaugure rien de bon quant à la prochaine fois où il va ouvrir la bouche, où à l'orientation future de l'instruction.

Je sens que sa sortie ne va pas du tout me plaire, et je réfrène déjà la brusque montée de colère qui est sur le point de me faire perdre le contrôle.

\- Ecoutez, on ne va pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, mais il faut tout de même souligner qu'il n'y a pas eu effraction. Vous êtes certaine d'avoir fermé à clé… ?

Il s'entendrait bien avec Law, tiens, toujours à croire que je suis aussi tête en l'air que Luffy.

C'est vexant.

\- J'étais là quand elle a verrouillé la porte, lance Zoro d'une voix où perce l'agacement. Nous ne sommes pas retournés dans l'appartement entre notre départ et son retour.

\- Est-ce que vous aviez bu ?

\- OK, euh, on va arrêter là, le coupé-je en donnant tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas me fader en plus un outrage à agent. J'ai pas fait ça, je vois pas ce que ça m'aurait apporté, vous pouvez vérifier j'ai pas d'assurance particulière, tout ça c'est de la perte pure et dure, et je suis même pas capable d'accuser quelqu'un, alors bonjour la gueule de la vendetta.

Il ne bronche pas, et ses collègues se contentent de secouer la tête, signe que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister : il est presque deux heures du matin et je suis lasse, tout ce que je veux, c'est me coucher et dormir, pour oublier au moins le temps de quelques heures, et avoir les idées claires pour demain.

Le gars, au fond, remballe ses dernières affaires, et le trio sort après nous avoir salués et m'avoir promis de passer faire un tour demain dans la journée, histoire de s'assurer que je n'ai pas d'ennuis supplémentaires. Trop aimable, mon gars. Ils sortent et je pousse les loquets derrière eux, même si j'ai la sensation que ça ne servira à rien, tant je ne me sens plus en sécurité dans mon propre atelier.

Je refais le tour des fenêtres une énième fois, m'assurant que tout est verrouillé, alors que Zoro reste stoïque, près de la porte, bras croisés, l'air concentré plus que jamais.

\- … Je vois pas comment c'est possible, argue-t-il en suivant mes mouvements du coin de l'œil.

\- Moi non plus, Zoro. J'ai besoin d'une bière, ajouté-je après un long silence.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Bonney…

Je lui jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, et le sien ne me plait pas plus que l'expression du flic, tout à l'heure.

\- … à part moi, qui a les clés de chez toi ?

\- Personne. Si, y'a bien Law qui a les clés de l'atelier, des fois il s'installe avant moi quand j'ai des cours qui finissent plus tard que les siens et qu'on a prévu une séance, précisé-je en fermant tous les rideaux sur mon passage.

\- Je veux pas foutre la merde, mais c'est quand même une grosse coïncidence, rétorque-t-il, sourcil haussé.

J'ai même pas la force de m'énerver.

Poussant un soupir à peine poli, je termine ma tâche et retourne à l'entrée de l'atelier, où mon portable est posé sur la commode depuis le moment où j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je le mette là, sous peine de le rayer à coups d'ongles destinés à me défouler, mais avec bien trop de dégâts qu'il ne pourrait en supporter.

J'attrape le téléphone et, prenant bien soin de composer le numéro de Law sur le clavier sous le nez de Zoro, je lance l'appel ; je suis fatiguée d'apporter des justifications supplémentaires, autant tout lui balancer tout de suite.

Une tonalité, deux, le temps que mon réseau retrouve le sien, et Monsieur Bataille Navale décroche.

J'entends des voitures passer, derrière lui, le bruit de centaines de conversations dans une langue qui m'est inconnue, des pas, aussi – il est en pleine rue et, à en juger l'heure, il est tard dans la matinée, là où il se trouve.

\- _Encore une insomnie, mon amour ?_ raille-t-il dans le téléphone.

Instantanément, quelque chose se déride en moi, et un sourire timide vient étirer mes lèvres bien malgré moi.

Ses sarcasmes me manquent – pour l'instant – et j'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là, en ce moment où j'ai horriblement besoin de lui.

\- J'suis désolée de te déranger, j'ai juste eu… enfin, tu… tu peux me dire si tu as bien tes clés avec toi ?

\- _Mes clés ? De ?_

\- De mon atelier.

Je l'entends fouiller et, un instant plus tard, le bruit d'un trousseau résonne dans le combiné – je reconnais le bruit du grelot que j'ai attaché à son mousqueton, et vu son air renfrogné, Zoro l'a reconnu aussi.

Mauvais perdant, avec ça.

\- _Comme tu peux l'entendre. Un problème, je suppose… ?_

\- Quelqu'un est entré chez moi.

Le silence qui me répond me fait comprendre que l'idée est en train de faire un très, très long chemin chez lui – pas forcément lent, mais long, oui, c'est le cas, à en juger sa respiration.

\- _Tu n'as rien ?_

\- J'ai rongé mes ongles. Je sais que tu détestes ça.

\- _Personne ne t'a fait de mal ?_

\- Nope, pas une égratignure. Mais tout mon matériel est mort.

\- _Je suis désolé, JJ. On verra ce que je pourrai te donner quand je rentrerai._

\- C'est sympa, mais d'ici là j'aurai retrouvé pas mal de trucs. Te prends pas trop la tête, d'accord ? J'vais bien, Zoro s'occupe de moi. Ça va, là où t'es ?

\- _Je me débrouille_.

\- T'es… loin ?

Law n'aime pas être bombardé de questions, mais j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix encore un peu.

\- _Malaisie. Kuala Lumpur_ , précise-t-il.

\- Ton père bosse là-bas ?

\- _Lui, non. Il m'a envoyé dans le coin pour faire passer une commission._

Une commission ? À des milliers de bornes d'ici ?

Une vaste blague.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- _Pas du tout_ , sourit sa voix dans le brouhaha qui règne derrière lui. _Mais crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de m'y attarder. Cette ville a beau s'être développée en un temps record, je ne m'y sens pas forcément bien_.

\- Hâte de rentrer retrouver la grisaille d'ici ?

\- _Plutôt, oui. Ça va aller ? Tu es sûre ?_

\- J'ai Zoro avec moi, je finirai pas ma nuit toute seule.

\- _Ça me va. Essaye de dormir un peu. Et ne bois pas._

Sa dernière remarque me fait marrer – vrai que c'est tout à fait mon genre de me remplir d'alcool pour passer une nuit sans rêves, et ce matin, je suis tentée de descendre ma demi-bouteille de whisky, histoire de m'assommer suffisamment pour ne pas me réveiller avant un bon moment.

En temps normal, je me serais vexée comme c'est pas permis mais là, tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas en « temps normal ».

\- Ouais, j'fais c'que j'peux.

\- _Sois sage._

\- Tu penses que j'vais faire des folies de mon corps avec Zoro ? C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, t'sais.

L'intéressé grimace et me fait un doigt ; je lui donne un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train et il s'éloigne de moi, sûrement loin d'être chaud à l'idée de m'entendre raconter de telles âneries sur son compte.

Ça lui apprendra à en dire sur Law, tiens.

\- _Idiote. Prends soin de toi._

\- J'essaye. Bonne nuit, Law.

\- _Bonne nuit, JJ._

Je raccroche et me tourne vers Zoro, un air insupportablement satisfait sur le visage, je le sais – ma seule consolation de la nuit.

Il se tient en retrait, les mains dans les poches, et sa tête boudeuse vaut toutes les réponses du monde.

\- … Alors ? Content ?

\- Vas t'coucher, au lieu de m'exposer ta joie, grogne-t-il. T'as besoin de dormir. J'te r'joins dans cinq minutes.

\- Tu vas me faire chier pour qu'on sorte, demain ?

\- Non.

Pas besoin de promesse, sa parole est largement suffisante.

Me détournant de l'atelier, je lui laisse les clés sur la commode et quitte l'endroit, le laissant fermer derrière moi alors que je descends à l'appartement où il me rejoindra plus tard, une fois sa dernière inspection personnelle terminée.

Je me sentais pas de retourner à ma solitude, et je suis contente que Zoro ait accepté de rester sans que j'aie à le lui demander. Même si, au fond…

… j'aurais aimé que ce soit Law qui soit là.

C'est stupide et égoïste.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Tap_.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le plafond de ma chambre, où dansent les ombres de la fenêtre ; mes paupières clignent, adaptant mon regard à l'obscurité, et le reste de mes sens reprend peu à peu le dessus sur le sommeil qui me brouille encore le cerveau.

Je suis tellement claquée que je sais pas pourquoi je me suis réveillée.

Une voiture dehors, sûrement.

Je tourne la tête et vois la lumière du radioréveil se refléter dans les boucles d'oreille de Zoro ; il dort au bras au-dessus de la tête, bouche ouverte, une jambe sortie du lit, la couette de travers. Je souris tant l'image est dénuée de prestance, et me tourne sur le côté en me rapprochant de lui, fermant les yeux après avoir enfin trouvé une position confortable.

 _Tap_.

Mes yeux se rouvrent.

 _Tap._

Je tends l'oreille, alors que le bruit perce les brumes de mes sens.

 _Tap._

Je me retourne et me redresse, mes yeux scrutant le noir pour savoir ce qui provoque ce tapement, qui risque très certainement de me courir sur les nerfs outre mesure.

J'ai pas de volet à ma chambre, ça peut pas être ça.

 _Tap-tap._

Je passe l'obscurité au peigne fin, les yeux plissés ; Zoro bouge, près de moi, se tourne sur le côté et tend le bras – sa main se referme sur mon pantalon de pyjama, me distrayant brièvement de mon coup de stress.

Je suis pas toute seule.

Pas psychoter, Bonney, pas psychoter.

 _Tap-tap. Tap._

La porte du placard.

Elle s'entrouvre, sous mes yeux écarquillés, avant de se rabattre, juste assez pour faire grincer le bois.

Je me relève et me tends vers le fond de la chambre, incrédule ; la porte s'écarte encore, quelques centimètres à peine, et se rabat à nouveau.

Je déglutis et sors du lit, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et m'approche doucement du battant, tendant la main pour l'ouvrir et scruter l'intérieur. Vide. Je le referme une bonne fois pour toutes après trente bonnes secondes d'immobilité totale.

Je recule de quelques pas sans la lâcher du regard, nerveuse – elle ne bouge plus, et le silence règne, troublé par le souffle régulier de Zoro qui dort toujours, inconscient de ce qui se passe. Ce qui me conforte aussi dans l'idée que tout ça n'est que le résultat de ce qui s'est passé en mon absence : je flippe tellement que je vois n'importe quoi.

Thérapie pour adultes, hein.

Un mouvement, au coin de mon œil, attire mon attention, et j'ai tout juste le temps de tourner la tête que je vois une silhouette passer au fond de ma salle.

Mon cœur s'emballe et je me précipite sur ma lampe torche, que j'allume à la hâte avant de braquer le faisceau vers l'apparition.

Rien.

Putain, j'ai plus l'âge pour ça… !

Je sors de la chambre et fonce vers la salle, esquivant le canapé et la table pour explorer la pièce, poussant toutes les tentures, qui inondent la pièce de la lueur orangée des belvédères. Personne dans la cuisine, pas un chat dans les placards. Je pousse le vice à checker la salle de bain, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Zoro et moi on est seuls dans l'appartement.

Je retourne à reculons vers la chambre, baladant la torche sur chaque recoin, et ferme la porte sur mon passage, avant de me glisser dans les draps. J'éteins ma lampe, retrouvant le noir complet.

 _Tap_.

…

…

Je me blottis contre Zoro qui marmonne et s'étend sur le côté, refermant ses bras autour de moi.

 _Tap._

Je ferme les yeux le plus fort que je peux et me love contre lui, enserrant la couverture au plus près de nous – je crève déjà de chaud, mais tant pis.

Le cœur de Zoro bat lentement contre le mien qui s'affole un peu plus.

Quelle merde.

 _Tap_.

 **.**

 **« _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul. _»**

 ** _Jen Titus, O Death._**


	33. Faille dans le plan

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Faille dans le plan

 **« _Do you think of me ?  
Do you dream of me ?  
I always dream about you._ »**

 ** _Ill Nino, "How can I live"_**

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je monte les marches, sac sur l'épaule, laissant ma main courir sur la rambarde des escaliers de l'immeuble de Bonney.

J'ai reçu un contrordre ce matin, par sms, et autant dire qu'avis ou non, j'aurais fait de mon mieux pour lui forcer la main ; elle m'a demandé de dormir avec elle, cette nuit, au lieu de partir une fois notre soirée terminée, et c'est tout ce que je voulais. D'une, pour pouvoir poursuivre mon travail dans les meilleurs conditions possibles, et de deux, pour pouvoir jeter un œil sur l'atelier à loisir, pendant qu'elle dort, si possible.

J'atteins le premier palier et monte encore, prenant mon temps, fredonnant pour moi-même – j'entends le claquement discret du pêne de la porte d'entrée de sa voisine du dessous, et sens son regard sur moi, que je devine totalement mal placé. Je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et lui souris, et elle referme précipitamment sa porte.

Bien.

J'ai horreur des petites fouineuses.

Je sors les clés de ma poche et fais tourner le grelot entre mes doigts, songeur.

Bien sûr, un dispositif aussi simpliste qu'une serrure n'a pas arrêté cet idiot. Croire le contraire serait totalement absurde, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pousserait le péché jusque-là. Où est-ce qu'il avait la tête… ? J'ai mis des heures à calmer ma rage, uniquement rasséréné par le fait que JJ gardait un minimum la tête froide : encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas une écervelée notoire, ce dérapage aurait pu me coûter tellement, au moins autant que cette soirée où Sabo s'est senti à la hauteur de la tâche en tentant sa chance avec elle.

Au sens large du terme, il y a peu de conditions à remplir. On a globalement carte blanche pour tout faire, à une restriction près, qu'il faut lourdement envisager avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

On ne doit pas laisser de traces.

Aucune.

Rien.

 _Niet._

Difficile à mettre en œuvre mais pas impossible, à condition de savoir où sont toutes les billes, pour pouvoir les récupérer le moment venu.

Et lui, il foire tout ?

Une déposition chez les flics, une perquisition, c'est une fuite d'informations d'une gravité intolérable pour notre rang, le mien plus encore ; ces saloperies-là partent dans un nombre incroyable de tuyaux qu'il faut pister à tout prix, un travail de fourmi où personne ne peut se prétendre infaillible.

Quand les enquêtes se feront plus sérieuses – et elles le seront, un cas comme celui-ci ne passe pas aisément à la trappe – qu'est-ce qu'il croit que ça donnera ?

C'est notre première règle, et de loin la plus importante : notre existence doit rester la plus discrète possible.

J'arrive sur son palier et traverse la surface au bois grinçant, frappant brièvement avant de tester la poignée, qui tourne entre mes doigts – elle est déjà là.

Je pousse le battant et pose mon sac dans l'entrée, refermant derrière moi en tirant le verrou ; Bonney se tient debout près de la fenêtre, et mes yeux glissent sur sa silhouette élancée, qui réveille un manque que je pensais pourtant avoir comblé plusieurs fois pendant mon absence.

Du plus loin que remonte ma mémoire, et je me targue d'entretenir mes souvenirs depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, je n'ai jamais mis tant de temps à achever une tâche comme celle-ci, là où je pourrais avoir tout ce que je veux.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je m'aperçois qu'elle est au téléphone ; son doigt se pose sur ses lèvres et j'acquiesce, ôtant ma veste avant de délacer mes bottes, prêtant l'oreille sous ma capuche pour capter des bribes de conversation.

\- … euh, ouais, on aura les résultats du premier semestre début février, c'est trop tôt, là, marmonne-t-elle en jouant avec un mouton de poussières du bout de l'orteil. Ouais, ouais, j'vous enverrai tout dès que j'ai reçu mon bulletin.

Je me demande à qui elle peut rendre des comptes de cette manière.

Son air hésitant m'indique qu'elle est légèrement mal à l'aise – pas par rapport à ce qu'elle dit, mais par rapport à ma présence, j'en jurerais. Je suis un peu en avance, c'est vrai, je devine qu'elle pensait avoir le temps de finir cette discussion avant que je ne me pointe.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas, au fond de la salle, tandis que je longe la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre sur mon passage, avant de m'installer dans le canapé tout en m'arrangeant pour être à portée de sa voix.

\- Ça se passe bien, en ce moment. On avance petit à petit. Zoro ? Comme un charme. Nan, il est toujours pas fianc- hé, sérieusement, vous savez qu'à notre époque personne fait ça ? soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ben, se fiancer 364 jours avant la date butoir d'un mariage. Si, j'vous jure.

Vieille école, ou âgé de cinquante à soixante ans.

Je me demande à qui elle parle, plus que jamais : une personne qu'elle vouvoie, ou plusieurs ?

\- L'appartement tient toujours debout, si c'est ça votre question exacte, s'esclaffe-t-elle. J'ai pas encore attaqué les murs à la masse, c'est promis.

Humour.

Elle est assez proche de lui – d'eux ?

C'est un paramètre qui m'intrigue.

Nan, c'est même au-delà de ça.

Ça me _dérange_ , de ne pas maîtriser ça.

\- Les bouquins sont arrivés hier matin, ils sont géniaux, j'ai déjà attaqué le premier. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir… !

Elle ne ment pas, j'en jurerais.

Mes yeux glissent aux livres sur sa table basse, et je les détaille avec attention.

Des essais d'art, des revues sur du matériel de peinture, un roman à l'eau-de-rose et un thriller. Autant de preuves que l'interlocuteur a l'air de bien connaître Bonney.

\- J'vous embrasse. Je vous rappelle dans trois semaines ? Hé, nan, pas avant, grogne-t-elle. J'suis plus un bébé… ! … ouais, moi aussi. À plus tard. Bisous.

Elle mime un bruit de baiser, qui m'arrache un sourire à travers ma perplexité, et raccroche avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'offrir un sourire embarrassé.

J'oublie souvent qu'elle n'est plus l'enfant torturée d'avant.

\- … désolée. J'aurais voulu t'accueillir un peu mieux.

\- Viens te faire pardonner, murmuré-je en lui ouvrant mes bras.

Bonney me rejoint et grimpe près de moi, avant de s'installer sur mes genoux et de trouver mes lèvres ; ça me tue, mais sa bouche m'a manquée – j'adore sa manière de m'embrasser, la façon joueuse qu'elle a de tirer sur le piercing que j'ai à la lèvre, le toucher léger de sa langue qui vient chercher la mienne.

Assurément, elle est restée une lourde perte pour la gente masculine jusqu'au début de notre relation.

Et maintenant, je compte bien consommer pour les autres.

Désolé, les gars.

Elle dévie sur ma joue qu'elle parsème de baisers, glisse dans mon cou où elle enfouit son visage avant d'inspirer à fond, ses bras autour de ma nuque.

\- … j'suis contente que tu soies là.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Juste une question… ?

Elle relève la tête et ses yeux clairs me sondent avec une pointe d'appréhension.

\- … qui c'était, au téléphone ?

\- Ben, mes parents, lâche-t-elle avec un aplomb qui me laisse coi.

\- … je… comprends pas, avoué-je, perdu comme jamais.

Ses parents.

J'ai raté un énorme épisode ou je rêve ?

Je passe en revue tout ce que je sais sur Bonney, tout ce que j'ai pu accumuler sur sa vie, ses habitudes, tout ce qu'i savoir sur elle – de son gel douche préféré à la couleur de sa brosse à dents, en passant par le nombre de cafés qu'elle ingère par jour selon le stress que ses matières lui causent.

C'est impossible.

Ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde, aucun doute là-dessus.

Aucune marge d'erreur envisageable sur cet élément de l'histoire.

Bonney a l'air aussi surprise que moi et, à la manière dont elle me regarde, c'en deviendrait presque insultant ; en quoi est-ce que ma remarque est absurde ?!

\- Je vois pas ce que tu comprends pas, Law, hésite-t-elle en jouant avec mes cheveux.

\- … tes parents, JJ… ils sont…

\- Morts, ouais, je sais. Mes parents biologiques le sont.

… oh, merde.

Merde, merde, merde, _merde_ , MERDE.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?!

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- Quand ils sont partis, je venais tout juste d'avoir quinze ans, et j'avais personne d'autre dans ma famille à ce moment-là, alors… les services sociaux m'ont gardée à peu près un mois en foyer avant qu'on ne me trouve une famille d'accueil.

\- Tu as été adoptée… ?

\- Nan, j'étais trop vieille pour ça. On était 3 ados à être placés chez eux, je suis la première à être partie parce que la première à avoir dix-huit ans, précisé-je.

Law a l'air songeur, et je vois bien à son expression qu'il a l'air d'un peu trop réfléchir pour son bien ; il hésite clairement à m'en demander un peu plus, alors autant lui donner spontanément quelques billes pour avancer.

\- Ils ont été gentils. J'leur en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, en plus, et ils ont jamais cessé de m'aider. À leur manière, ils m'ont… témoigné de l'amour, tu comprends ? Alors que j'étais pas leur fille. Dossier incomplet oblige, ils savaient pas quel genre de gamine ils récupéraient, et j'ai fini par tout dire à ma… ma _mère_. Enfin, elle avait déjà deviné, j'ai fait que confirmer ses soupçons, ajouté-je avec un léger sourire.

J'étais déjà carrément grande en arrivant chez eux, avec pour seul motif que je n'avais aucune famille vivante et qu'il fallait me prendre en tutelle pendant trois ans. Ils ne savaient rien de ce que j'avais subi, que ce soient les coups ou le reste. Encore parfois, je les plains de ce que j'ai pu leur faire endurer, tant j'étais devenue invivable – sans mon monstre de père pour me terrifier et ma mère à protéger, j'ai cumulé connerie sur connerie à vitesse grand V.

Ils m'ont gardé la tête hors de l'eau, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à les appeler mes « parents ». Parce qu'ils en ont joué le rôle à la perfection.

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé avant, argue-t-il.

\- J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

\- Tu t'es toujours plu à me répéter que tu n'avais pas de famille.

\- J'ai joué sur les mots. Et pour ta gouverne, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris de leurs nouvelles. Plusieurs mois, même.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas retournée chez eux pendant les vacances de Noël, plutôt que rester là toute seule… ?

\- T'as vraiment aucune idée du fonctionnement d'une famille comme celle-là, hein ?

\- Eclaire-moi, insiste-t-il.

Capitulant, je lève les yeux au ciel en m'installant un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, contemplant l'éclat de ses boucles d'oreille dans la lumière du lampadaire d'intérieur.

\- Ils ont déjà des enfants à eux. Biologiques, quoi. Et en plus de ça, ils sont référencés à la DDASS comme foyer d'accueil pour les gens comme moi. Des gamins qui sont trop vieux pour être adoptés, mais qu'on peut décemment pas laisser dehors parce que mineurs. N'importe qui proche de ma famille aurait pu entreprendre des démarches pour m'adopter, mais j'avais aucun lien à part mes parents, donc pas de tuteur légal en vue. J'ai été envoyée chez eux mais une fois partie, c'est un autre enfant qui est venu prendre ma place. Ça tourne tout le temps. Parfois, même, certains ne restent que quelques mois, parce que la relation est invivable et qu'il vaut mieux changer de foyer.

J'inspire profondément, et Law me serre doucement contre lui, sans dire un mot – il sait que je n'ai pas fini.

\- Y retourner… ça aurait aucun sens. Y'a plus la place pour moi là-bas, ils peuvent pas me recevoir comme quand j'étais ado. Trois places, trois enfants, trois pièces rapportées. Une quatrième, c'est pas envisageable. Tu comprends… ?

\- Je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir.

\- Possible. Eventuellement. Mais c'est pas ma famille, et ces gens-là ont bien assez à faire pour pas avoir à s'embarrasser d'une bouche de plus à nourrir pendant Noël.

\- Ils t'ont envoyé ces livres. Ils ont pensé à toi. Tous tes goûts sont réunis là-dedans, Bonney. Si tu les encombrais, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de te faire parvenir des cadeaux.

\- On peut changer de sujet… ? tenté-je. S'te plaît.

Il cache plutôt bien son exaspération – j'ai bien compris qu'il voudrait poursuivre sur ce chemin, en savoir plus, et que mon entêtement le fait rager, mais j'ai pas envie de disserter des heures là-dessus.

Il chasse une mèche rebelle de mes yeux et secoue la tête, clairement désapprobateur.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas indéfiniment, JJ.

\- Ouais, ouais, OK, marmonné-je. J'ai compris, Gollum. Une prochaine fois, la morale, d'accord ? Pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi sans avoir à me rappeler tout ça.

S'il te plaît, Monsieur Bataille Navale.

Arrête d'insister.

Juste pour cette fois.

\- Tu me racontes la Malaisie ? tenté-je.

Il hoche la tête, sort son portable et pose un baiser sur ma tempe, avant de porter son attention sur l'écran.

Il a la tête ailleurs, je le sens à plein nez, c'est même carrément voyant ; j'espère ne pas l'avoir déçu en lui cachant l'existence de ces personnes qui se sont chargées de m'élever jusqu'à ma majorité.

C'est une partie de ma vie encore un peu trop douloureuse pour que j'y mette les pieds à mon gré.

Law fait défiler les photos et commente les endroits où il s'est rendu pendant les vacances – c'est plutôt sympa, comme ville, même si je mets ma main au feu que, comme partout, il y a des quartiers où il vaut mieux ne pas mettre les pieds.

Il a même une photo de la chambre d'hôtel, et c'est pas n'importe lequel, le Ritz s'il vous plaît : pas mal, comme piaule pour crécher, même si je serais certaine d'être mal à l'aise à l'idée d'oser froisser les draps du lit tant ils ont l'air luxueux.

Vu comment il semble être à l'aise avec l'idée de changer de lieu de vie, j'ai l'impression que Law a beaucoup voyagé, et je l'envie un peu pour ça, pour avoir pu voir le monde sous un jour différent. Il faudrait que je m'y mette aussi avant d'être définitivement overbookée ou coincée ici par un boulot quelconque.

\- Et ton père te paye tout ça pour aller passer une commission… ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je me suis débrouillé pour la chambre.

\- … _débrouillé_? T'sais, en tant qu'être humain normal, je peux _me débrouiller_ pour ne pas dormir dehors, mais toi, en Malaisie, tu peux _te débrouiller_ pour dormir au Ritz-Carlton… ?

\- De toute évidence.

Je ricane, alors que ses yeux me dévisagent avec un léger fond d'incompréhension.

Il a une notion de la réalité qui diffère de la mienne, j'ai l'impression. Ou alors c'est moi qui aie un problème…

… ou encore nous deux.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Nan, c'est moi qui suis un peu déphasée, je crois. Et donc, cette commission ?

\- Faite dans les temps. C'est pour ça que je peux rentrer aujourd'hui.

\- T'es jet-lagué ? avisé-je en lorgnant ses cernes.

\- Je gère.

\- Et niveau budget ? Les prostituées, ça va ?

Il arbore un sourire fourbe, je devine qu'il ne va pas se laisser démonter ou botter en touche.

Kuala Lumpur est en passe de devenir la capitale du sexe en Asie, autant en profiter pour l'emmerder sur le sujet.

\- Très abordables. Bien plus qu'ici, d'ailleurs. Elles prennent à l'heure, pas à la prestation, c'est beaucoup plus rentable.

\- Oh, connaisseur, en plus du reste. T'as mis une capote ?

\- … une quoi ? Connais pas.

Je le frappe et il me renverse dans le canapé en guise de représailles – un vrai fétu de paille, j'atterris dans les coussins en un temps record.

\- Même pas un iota jalouse ? avance-t-il, penché sur moi.

\- Ça te ferait trop plaisir de le savoir, Casanova.

\- Démasqué. … Tu partirais, avec moi… ? murmure sa voix après un instant de silence.

\- En voyage ?

Serait-ce un quelconque excès de romantisme ?

Quoique l'idée de voir du pays avec Law est loin d'être dérangeante ; je suis certaine qu'il ferait un très bon guide.

\- En voyage, oui.

\- … Quand ?

\- … _ASAP ?_ hasarde-t-il.

\- On a… pas mal de cours, en ce moment, et je vais devoir rattraper tout le temps perdu à cause du… du cambriolage. C'est pas trop une bonne période pour moi, tu sais… ?

\- Je sais. Plus tard, d'accord ? Et un pays plus chaud que le tien. Tu as besoin de prendre des couleurs.

Oh, cible dans le viseur.

Mini-Bonney a l'œil dans la lentille.

\- Tu considères pas mon pays comme le tien ? T'es pas né là ? argué-je.

\- Il faut croire, répond-il avec un temps de latence qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Pas jubiler, Bonney, pas jubiler.

Oh, putain, je l'ai coincé sur un sujet, ça arrive tellement pas souvent que j'en vibrerais presque.

\- Tu viens d'où alors ?

\- Loin, murmure-t-il en retrouvant un sourire narquois, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux – il essaye de me distraire, il sait à quel point ça me plait quand il fait ça.

\- Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

\- On va jouer à un jeu, d'accord… ? Tu essayes de deviner. Et si tu trouves, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- N'importe quoi, affirme-t-il.

Ça en vaut la peine, je suppose.

\- T'es quand même pas né dans un foutu bled paumé ? Genre qui existe même pas sur une carte ? raillé-je.

\- … pas de bled paumé, non, sourit-il.

Il y a un rire dans sa voix, qui pourrait laisser supposer qu'il se fout de ma gueule, mais je sais que c'est bien plus personnel que ça, de son point de vue.

Parce que Law ne ment jamais.

Ça, c'est une certitude que j'ai.

\- Nombre de tentatives ?

\- Limitées à une seule par jour.

\- … Thaïlande ?

\- Perdu, susurre-t-il en me tapotant la tête.

Sur les 200 pays reconnus dans le monde, ça peut me prendre plus de la moitié de l'année à venir pour trouver.

Hé ben, je suis pas prête de lui demander quoi que ce soit, à celui-là…

. . . . . . . . . .

Je sors de la salle de bain en démêlant mes cheveux, jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour lorgner la salle plongée dans l'obscurité – vide de vivant, _obviously_. L'apparition que j'y ai vue il y a quelques jours ne s'est pas manifestée de nouveau, signe que j'ai bien eu un bon blocage de cerveau cette nuit-là.

Je me dirige vers la chambre, dont la lumière éclaire faiblement le salon : Law est déjà dans le lit, sous la couverture, lunettes sur le nez, en train de lire _Faust_ , de Goethe.

Génial, avant de dormir, j'en suis sûre.

Je ferme la porte et m'installe sur mon lit, contemplant la silhouette étendue près de moi. J'ai tellement l'habitude de n'y voir que Zoro en tant qu'homme que je n'arrive pas à chasser la sensation de légère gêne qui me gagne ; ça passera tôt ou tard, j'en suis certaine, il faut juste que je fasse confiance à Law. J'ai déjà passé une partie de ma nuit avec lui, une fois, une de plus ne va pas me tuer.

Il lève le nez de ses pages et me donne un sourire en coin, me regardant prendre place à côté de lui ; ses yeux glissent sur mes cheveux, suivent la courbe de mon corps, et je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas rougir.

\- Quoi ? demandé-je, un peu abruptement.

\- Oh, rien.

\- T'as un truc derrière la tête.

\- C'est purement masculin, s'esclaffe-t-il en reportant son attention sur le livre.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je te trouve très mignonne comme ça, mais j'apprécierais quelque chose d'un peu plus déshabillé, chuchote-t-il sans lâcher le livre des yeux.

Je me penche à son oreille que je caresse du bout de ma langue, sentant un frisson parcourir sa peau, avant de lui souffler d'aller se faire foutre. Un rire silencieux le secoue alors qu'il capitule, secouant la tête en reconnaissant sa défaite, me murmurant que le message est parfaitement clair.

Je lui donne le point : le vieux débardeur et le pantalon trois fois trop grand, c'est pas le top du sexy, mais c'est bien quelque chose que je ne veux pas être, ce soir. Pour moi, mais aussi pour lui – pas la peine de le frustrer en me couchant à côté de lui en petite tenue sans le laisser me toucher.

Je tire la couverture sur mes jambes et jette un regard à son livre, mon bras pressé contre le sien, brossant toujours mes cheveux avec soin ; ses yeux courent sur les pages à bonne allure, trop rapides pour que je puisse moi-même suivre le rythme ; il tourne une feuille, ses prunelles reprennent leur course silencieuse. Il se mordille la lèvre et je me tends vers lui pour y plaquer un baiser léger qu'il me rend d'un air absent.

\- Ça te passionne ?

\- L'histoire est intéressante, nuance-t-il.

\- Je la trouve glauque.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Un peu.

Moria _adore_ ce conte.

Un vrai sociopathe ce type.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas Law dans sa classe, ils auraient fait un sacré duo d'illuminés.

\- _Laisse-toi désarmer par les illusions et les prestiges de l'esprit malin, et tu es à moi sans restriction_ , me chuchote-t-il en frottant son nez contre ma tempe.

\- _Je vais sans relâche le traîner dans les déserts de la vie ; il se débattra, me saisira, s'attachera à moi, et son insatiabilité verra des aliments et des liqueurs se balancer devant ses lèvres, sans jamais les toucher ; c'est en vain qu'il implorera quelque soulagement, et ne se fût-il pas donné au diable, il n'en périrait pas moins_ , complété-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, et son air agréablement surpris me fait sourire.

\- Pas mal. Tu permets… ? commente-t-il en marquant la page avant de reposer le livre sur la table de chevet et de se tourner vers moi, prenant d'autorité la brosse de mes mains pour prendre le relais.

Je lui tourne le dos et ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, massant mon crâne au passage – je ferme les yeux alors que ses mains entreprennent de natter ma longueur avec une habileté que je ne connais pas à quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère.

Je sens sa chaleur contre mon dos alors qu'il se rapproche lentement, ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes, mes reins entre ses hanches. Je déglutis et son souffle caresse mon épaule.

\- _Ah… Ne pourrais-je jamais passer une heure sur ton sein, serrer mon cœur contre ton cœur et confondre mon âme dans la tienne… !_ récite-t-il avant de laisser une trainée de baisers humides dans mon cou.

\- Même pas en rêve mon vieux.

\- Au moins, j'aurai essayé.

Il prend l'élastique que je lui tends et noue mes cheveux avant de se rallonger près de moi, où je me tortille pour m'installer après avoir reposé la brosse sur le chevet.

Tendant le bras, je ferme l'interrupteur et le noir nous inonde, dans la pièce où pas un seul rai de lumière ne perce – j'ai tiré mes rideaux et la porte est fermée, même l'interstice du bas reste dénué de la moindre lueur.

Tout ce que j'ai, c'est l'odeur et la respiration de Law, tout près de moi.

Il m'attire contre lui et mon corps se presse contre le sien ; torse nu, rien qu'un sous-vêtement, chaque ligne de ses muscles épouse mes formes. Je réprime un mouvement de recul qui pourrait être carrément insultant et me laisse faire, alors que ses mains cherchent ma peau nue, sous l'épaisseur du coton qui me couvre ; sa bouche trouve la mienne et, l'espace de quelques instants, je me perds dans le baiser dévorant qu'il me donne, assez pour lui rendre la pareille et oublier qu'il est presque nu contre moi.

La pulpe de ses doigts longe mon sternum et j'agrippe son poignet, le souffle court ; ses lèvres me prennent à nouveau et j'oublie momentanément de respirer, avant que je ne m'éloigne carrément, cette fois-ci.

\- Obsédé, balbutié-je.

\- Désolé. Tu m'as manqué, JJ, murmure-t-il dans le noir.

\- Toi aussi, mais… j'ai…

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, crétin, je vois pas pourquoi tu poses la question, contré-je.

Il rit, encore, et glisse un bras autour de moi pour m'amener sur lui dans un mouvement fluide ; je me trouve à califourchon sur ses hanches et le rouge me monte aux joues.

Allez, Bonney.

T'as déjà fait ça sur le canapé. Qu'il soit en caleçon ou en jean ça change rien.

Sa main empaume ma joue et glisse dans mon cou, sur mon épaule, le long de mon bras, avant de refaire le trajet inverse et de recommencer, encore, jusqu'à sentir mon corps capituler, même un peu. Son autre main reste bien sagement posée sur ma taille, et les miennes sont bêtement plaquées de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Du point de vue de cette position, c'est moi qui domine, pas l'inverse.

\- … tu sais, JJ… je vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, murmure sa voix tout près de moi.

\- ...

\- Je voudrais juste profiter du fait qu'on soit… juste tous les deux, et pendant la nuit, pour… apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux. Tu comprends… ?

\- … Ouais.

Et qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il veut…

Parce que ça signifierait que tout serait tellement plus simple pour moi, pour nous, pour ma vie entière.

Le fait est que c'est totalement possible, mais à quel point est-ce que je suis susceptible de lâcher du lest, ce soir ? Aucune idée. Est-ce que je dois faire comme ceux qui veulent arrêter la dope de manière radicale, en stoppant toute ingestion du jour au lendemain, ou est-ce que je dois y aller progressivement ? Me mettre nue _maintenant_ , ou l'autoriser à toucher un peu plus de peau minute par minute… ?

Avec Vivi ou les autres, je ne me suis jamais posée la question, j'ai toujours fait comme les choses me venaient – soit en prenant mon temps, vêtement par vêtement, soit en dégageant tout à la hâte avant de tomber nue dans les draps avec ma partenaire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'agirais différemment avec Law, puisque j'ai _envie_ de plus que des baisers indécents avec lui ? Au nom de quoi est-ce que je devrais le traiter d'une manière autre ?

Parce que c'est un homme, je suppose.

Mais puisqu'il m'a promis de ne pas outrepasser mes limites, autant lui laisser toutes les cartes en main dès à présent ?

.

 ** _« Pourquoi ne pas profiter immédiatement des plaisirs ?  
Combien d'instants de bonheur ont été gâchés par trop de préparation ? »  
Jane Austen_**


	34. La goutte de trop

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : La goutte de trop

 ** _« Nous croyons parfois avoir tout oublié, oublié que la rouille et la poussière des ans ont désormais  
complètement détruit ce que nous avons un jour confié à leur voracité.  
Mais il suffit d'un son, d'une odeur, d'un contact furtif et inopiné pour que soudain… »_**

 ** _Julio Llamazares, La pluie jaune_**

 ** _.  
_** ** _POV Law :_**

Elle cogite.

Et ça, c'est bien mieux qu'un refus catégorique, comme ceux qu'elle pouvait me donner jusque-là.

Tout ce chemin a demandé un travail titanesque de ma personne, qui paraît pourtant bien dérisoire vu de l'extérieur ; c'est sûrement pour ça qu'un type comme Sabo s'est cru assez intelligent pour pouvoir me passer sous le nez sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Petit con présomptueux.

Bonney se redresse et je vois son regard sur moi, dans le noir ; ce même noir qui va me permettre de jouer, ce soir, si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai revu mes propres prétentions à la baisse, depuis quelques moi, quand je me suis rendu compte que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que d'habitude.

Je procède par petites touches, tantôt conciliant, tantôt forçant la main quand il faut savoir le faire. Cette nuit, j'allie les deux dans une scène que je me suis des dizaines de fois répétée – mais tout ça sans l'interférence « Bonney », à ces moments-là. Parce qu'elle reste totalement imprévisible, encore une fois, et ce côté têtu et indomptable pourrait me plaire à cent pour cent s'il ne me mettait pas des bâtons dans les roues.

Des bâtons… qu'est-ce que je raconte… des bûches, s'il vous plaît.

En théorie, ça ne peut que marcher ; Bonney me fait de plus en plus confiance, ma question précédente n'était là que pour la forme, auquel cas je ne serais moi-même pas ici, dans son lit, si la réponse en avait été négative.

Si j'arrive à remplir mon objectif avant le petit matin, alors mes efforts n'auront pas été vains. Même plus : c'est que je serai en bonne voie pour réaliser l'étape supérieure.

Je tends le bras et caresse sa joue, descends dans son cou – je sens sa pulsation sous ma paume et ferme les yeux, songeant à la dernière fois où j'ai senti _son_ pouls à _lui_ dans le creux de ma main.

Je me fais inutilement du mal, je le sais.

Je réfrène l'envie de serrer et continue ma descente le long de son torse ; je devine les lignes tendres de son corps sous mes doigts, alors que je me faufile sous son pyjama, encore une fois, pour refermer mes mains sur son bassin et entamer une remontée lente, empreinte de précaution.

De la même manière qu'on approche une bête sauvage avec réserve, je laisse une porte de sortie à Bonney, préférant de loin qu'elle se sauve plutôt qu'elle ne m'affronte – le but, c'est de l'aider à se construire de nouveaux souvenirs, plus forts, plus adultes, pour qu'elle puisse franchir le pas par elle-même, sans que ni moi ni personne ne la pousse en avant.

Son haut suit le mouvement de mes mains et glisse sur sa peau, découvrant ses hanches, la ligne incurvée de sa taille, la naissance de ses côtes ; sa respiration saccadée m'exhorte à m'arrêter et mes doigts glissent dans son dos, retraçant la courbe de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- Tu comptes me tripoter… ? souffle-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu comptes faire du tricot ?

Elle ricane et prend mes poignets pour écarter mes mains, mais je ne bouge pas.

Comme si j'allais laisser une telle perfection se perdre…

\- Law, sois pas chiant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Elle fait la moue, et je devine à son expression qu'elle a peur de me vexer, pour le coup.

J'avance, au sens figuré comme au sens propre : je tire son débardeur vers le haut, le tissu glisse sur sa peau, découvre son dos, l'inflexion de son ventre…

… et Bonney se crispe.

Je lâche tout et remercie le diable d'être dans le noir, parce qu'elle ne peut pas voir la frustration qui doit certainement se peindre sur mon visage.

OK, on va procéder autrement.

Je l'enlace d'un bras et, d'un geste trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse m'en empêcher, je la renverse sur le dos, sous moi, me penchant sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres, l'espace d'un court instant, et l'empêcher de me traiter de noms trop fleuris pour mon propre bien ; de ma main libre, je repousse son haut et me laisse glisser le long de son corps, attardant ma bouche dans le creux de sa taille – ses protestations se meurent alors que ses muscles se tendent sous mes doigts, faisant presque vibrer son corps entre mes mains.

Je redessine ses côtes, migre sur son sternum, dévale une pente invisible jusqu'à son nombril et le cercle du bout de ma langue – à en juger par son souffle, je jurerais que c'est une zone sensible chez elle ; une de mes mains s'insinue sous son débardeur et frôle le creux de sa poitrine, je sens son cœur battre dans ma paume, son rythme soutenu et caverneux, régulier comme le marteau qui s'abat brutalement sur l'enclume.

Et quitte à battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Je goûte sa peau, Bonney se tend, arque les reins, juste un peu – assez pour que je sois capable d'affirmer qu'elle aime ce que je suis en train de lui faire.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me contenir ainsi, et la retenue est pour le moins… ardue.

Même avec _lui_ , je n'ai jamais pris mon temps ; et ce n'est de toute manière pas dans ma nature.

POV Bonney :

Mon sang court dans mes veines à toute allure, allume chaque récepteur sur son passage, embrase tout ce qu'il touche – à moins que ce ne soit le toucher de Law. J'arrive pas à me décider.

Je pensais sérieusement détester ce genre d'attentions, prétendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur, mais ça serait un peu trop mentir ; je ramène Law à moi et retrouve ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que son corps se presse contre le mien – je sens la caresse de nos peaux nues et ce contact est agréable, monsieur Bataille Navale doit avoir les cellules en feu vu la chaleur qu'il dégage.

Ses mains glissent sur mes reins et remontent le long de mon dos, je frissonne quand l'air plus frais de la chambre caresse ma peau ; je sens Law sourire contre ma bouche et je mords sa lèvre pour lui faire passer le goût du foutage de gueule.

Pour toute réponse, lui cambre le dos, juste assez pour presser son aine contre la mienne – bref constat sur le fait qu'il se maîtrise, c'est déjà pas mal.

\- Sauvage, avec ça… ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Arrête, ça t'plaît, rétorqué-je en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Un point pour toi.

\- T'sais, ça m'étonnerait pas que tu soies… le genre de type... qui donne des coups de cravache aux autres, soufflé-je entre deux baisers ardents.

Son rire peut tout et rien dire à la fois, je préfère ne pas relever.

Vraiment.

Mes doigts glissent sur les muscles de son dos, que je sens rouler sous sa peau – les filles de la classe passent leur temps à ronronner que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Law comme modèle, et que c'est « carrément dommage que je soies branchée nanas, parce que je passe à côté de quelque chose ». Si elles savaient que nos séances de pose finissaient avec des extras de ce genre, elles en seraient vertes, j'crois bien.

Même si, elles, elles ne lui poseraient pas autant de problèmes que moi.

\- … et puis quoi encore ? marmonné-je en repoussant la main qui frôle un sein d'un peu trop près.

\- Ça non plus tu n'aimes pas… ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire c'que j'ai pas dit.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire, murmure-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi.

Il s'emmerde vraiment pas celui-là.

Il a pas trop l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit, j'ai eu des semaines pour m'en rendre compte.

Je ferme les yeux quand il retrace l'arrondi de ma poitrine dans une caresse aérienne, délicate – ça, c'est acceptable. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors que sa bouche prend le relais de ses doigts, et je sens que mon visage est en train de virer rouge cerise.

Un peu trop d'effet pour mon propre bien, visiblement.

J'apprécie le contact, sûrement parce que je suis habituée à la proximité de Law, son odeur, son toucher ; je connais son corps mieux que personne, il est… juste que je lui retourne la pareille, même pour quelques instants.

\- … L-Law…

\- Mmn… ?

\- On peut… arrêter là pour ce soir… ?

Sagement, il se redresse et me sourit, se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser, tirant doucement sur mon débardeur pour me recouvrir ; je noue mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre moi, les yeux clos, profitant simplement de ce moment où je me sens mieux que jamais.

\- … merci, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour ça. M'avoir fait confiance.

Oh, ouais, ça.

\- Ça se monnaiera, rétorqué-je.

Il rit, me serre contre lui et s'étend à mes côtés, me gardant dans ses bras, pendant que je tire la couverture sur nous ; mon cœur bat vite, encore, alors que mes joues continuent de me brûler d'embarras.

\- JJ ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi, à l'occasion… ?

\- Pour pouvoir me tripoter, c'est ça… ?

\- Entre autres. J'aurais besoin de poursuivre un peu mon dessin.

\- … ça me va, murmuré-je.

Et, peut-être que cette fois, j'arrêterai de râler pour une chemise entrouverte.

Peut-être.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse nu, inspire son odeur, et laisse mon corps profiter des dernières sensations qui persistent en moi ; sensations auxquelles je pourrais totalement m'habituer, j'en suis certaine.

J'ai juste besoin… d'un peu de temps.

Encore.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Law :_**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je mets un instant avant de me rendre compte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Mon regard accroche les posters, les bibelots sur les étagères, les livres qui ne sont pas les miens.

La chambre de Bonney.

Deux heures du matin à en juger son réveil.

Refermant les paupières pour me décider à dormir quelques heures de plus, je me tourne sur le côté, tendant le bras pour la ramener contre moi, mais ma main ne rencontre que du vide.

Ah.

Rouvrant les yeux, je constate qu'elle a déserté le lit ; la place est encore tiède, mais la couette était rabattue, alors ça ne compte pas. Je suppose qu'elle doit boire un verre d'eau – j'espère que c'est ça, en tout cas – ou faire une pause technique, et je prends mon mal en patience, repensant à la soirée d'hier.

J'ai fait de gros progrès ce soir, en donnant l'opportunité à Bonney de me faire confiance en se laissant un peu aller avec moi ; j'ai vraiment eu la sensation que c'a fonctionné, et j'espère pouvoir continuer sur cette lancée. Ça ne sera pas évident, je le sais, le plus dur reste à faire, mais savoir que je n'ai pas fait un pas en avant pour trois en arrière est plutôt réconfortant.

… voilà, j'en suis là : à avoir besoin d'être réconforté.

N'importe quoi, sérieux.

M'étendant sur le dos, je contemple le plafond, écoutant la pluie marteler les vitres ; il pleut à verse, dehors, et à la tension de l'air je devine que le tonnerre ne va pas tarder à rouler.

Je ne crois pas que Bonney ait peur de l'orage, c'est déjà ça.

Les minutes passent, et toujours aucun signe du retour de mon emmerdeuse.

Je tends l'oreille, les yeux fermés, analysant chaque bruit qui me parvient ; sa chaudière, l'eau chaude dans les tuyaux, le léger écho des radiateurs ; les poutres, qui travaillent lentement ; son frigidaire qui ajuste sa température dans un grésillement à peine audible ; les rares voitures, dehors ; l'orage qui craque soudainement, en symbiose avec un éclair qui illumine brièvement l'intérieur ; ma respiration, et la voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je passe à côté de quelque chose.

Je rouvre les yeux et me redresse, quittant la chaleur du lit pour passer l'appartement en revue – elle est sûrement partie dormir dans le canapé. Mais je ne trouve rien. Pas un chat. Salle de bain, toilettes, placards, tout est vide de vivants, ici.

Je fouille la poche de mon manteau accroché près de la porte et appelle son portable, tout en essayant de ne surtout pas m'énerver ; après tout, Bonney est une grande fille, elle est libre de se balader où elle le veut. Je suis juste… furieux, je n'y peux rien.

J'attends, en croisant les doigts pour trouver du réseau avec ce temps de chien, et une vibration résonne sur la table basse, avant qu'une sonnerie ne se fasse entendre.

Bonney dehors sans son portable ? J'y crois pas une minute.

Je suis sur le point de récupérer mes vêtements pour sortir quand un doute s'insinue dans un coin de ma tête, idée toute simple mais parfaitement exploitable. Je sors de l'appartement et, sans bruit, je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la seule porte du palier, à savoir : l'atelier. Bingo, de la lumière filtre sous l'interstice de la porte.

Je frappe, doucement, et pousse le battant pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Bonney est bien là, face aux toiles qui se trouvent dans un piteux état, assise en tailleur à même le parquet.

Je referme derrière moi et la rejoins à pas lents, m'asseyant derrière elle, posant mon menton sur son épaule.  
Elle fixe les oeuvres détruites sans dire un mot, le visage dénué de toute expression ; c'est... curieux, d'autant qu'elle est d'ordinaire très expressive. Est-ce que cette absence primaire d'émotions est due à un réveil en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, ou a-t-elle déjà passé trop de temps à pleurer sur son travail fichu, en mon absence ?

Je caresse ses bras et elle bouge, enfin, tournant la tête pour me jeter un coup d'oeil en biais.

\- Mmn.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Au bordel que je vais devoir gérer. À la masse de boulot qui m'attend.

\- Je t'aiderai. Zoro aussi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- C'est pas une question d'aide ou de quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que... je comprends pas. je comprends pas l'intérêt, je comprends pas le pourquoi du comment...

Elle marque un temps d'hésitation, et je me demande ce que sa tête va bien pouvoir produire cette fois ; elle a tant d'idées qui lui passent par la tête que ça me fascine, parfois, sa capacité à se torturer le cerveau pour mille et une raisons. Et jamais les bonnes, ça, c'est encore une autre problématique.

\- ... et ?

\- ... Et c'est mon cauchemar qui m'a réveillée qui m'a attirée ici. Parce que... dans mon rêve... mon père était encore vivant et il me pourrissait la vie.

\- JJ, tes parents sont...

\- Morts, ouais, je sais. Mais un coup comme ça... un truc aussi tordu et sans... sans sens apparent... ça me fait juste penser aux trucs malsains que mon père était capable de faire. Et c'est des trucs comme ça qui me font douter encore plus du statut "occupé" de sa tombe, murmure-t-elle. Tu comprends...?

J'acquiesce et referme mes bras autour d'elle ; Bonney se laisse aller contre mon torse et sa tête bascule en arrière, sur mon épaule, alors qu'elle contemple le plafond.

J'imagine à peine les crises d'angoisse qu'elle a dû se payer en étant seule ici, à psychoter sur tout et n'importe quoi ; et qui ne l'aurait pas fait, hein ? Entrer dans une pièce fermée pour saboter le plus proprement possible toute une saison de travail, et s'en aller sans laisser plus de traces ? N'importe qui commencerait à ne plus se sentir en sécurité dans sa propre maison, et Bonney plus que quiconque connaît ce sentiment, un sentiment qu'elle a fuit et qu'elle n'a plus eu à subir depuis une bonne décennie. Se retrouver à devoir affronter les mêmes doutes que ceux expérimentés pendant son adolescence a dû être éprouvant comme jamais, et même si je suis certain que Zoro a fait un excellent travail pour ce qui est de la rassurer, je suis aussi sûr que Bonney a dû rester des heures à cogiter seule dans son lit, toutes lumières allumées, sans pouvoir fermer l'oeil.

Tout ça parce qu'il ne supporte pas d'avoir été l'objet d'un choix...

Il le savait, pourtant, quand j'ai repris mon travail sur le sujet. je l'ai prévenu. Lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre connaissait tous les tenants et les aboutissants du problème, et il sait que tout ça fait partie d'un scénario bien huilé. Il m'a lui-même assuré qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de boulot. Il m'a déjà vu rentrer avec d'autres femmes, d'autres hommes, tout en sachant pertinemment ce que j'allais faire avec eux une fois ma porte fermée.

Alors pourquoi cette affaire-là plus qu'une autre ?

Pourquoi est-ce que lui-même se torture, au point d'essayer de coller une frousse monstrueuse à Bonney ?

Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte d'à quel point il complique tout en agissant de la sorte ?

J'ai intérêt à me bouger, tout en devant garder à l'esprit que j'ai un rôle à jouer, et que tout doit rester… désespérément _conventionnel_. Là où _lui_ s'amuse à jouer sans les règles.

Il a le sens du spectaculaire.

Il se croit drôle, encore une fois ? La suivre en pleine nuit, j'admets. Le pot de fleurs qui chute depuis l'étage, je tolère. Mais ça, _non_. Il joue trop avec les limites qu'on nous impose. Je sais, c'est sa nature, mais j'en ai marre de couvrir ses débordements. J'ai toujours considéré avec bienveillance sa tendance cruellement enfantine à torturer les autres, mais aujourd'hui, il risque de ruiner mon job, et ça, c'est inenvisageable.

Il y a vraiment des fois où je plane à dix mille, où je m'aperçois que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que ce que je pensais. Et pourtant, si quelqu'un devait le connaître dans ce bas-monde, ce serait bien moi...

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à tout récemment.

\- Tu devrais retourner dormir, Bonney...

\- Pas sommeil.

\- Tu te fais du mal, à regarder ça.

\- ... tu trouves pas ça... bizarre, toi...?

\- Si, acquiescé-je en jouant avec ses cheveux, que je natte négligemment pour dégager son visage. Mais il y a les flics, pour ça. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir suivre cette idée, mais elle finit par capituler et se redresse pour se détourner de cette vision ; je me relève à mon tour et rabats les tissus sur les toiles saccagées, songeur.

Songeur quant à la suite des événements : la prochaine étape, ça sera quoi ? la pousser du pont ou sur le périphérique ? s'introduire dans l'appartement pour la terrifier ? Essayer de la noyer quand elle prend un bain ? Il en est foutrement capable, en plus du reste. Et je suis sûr qu'il prend un pied monstre à la tourmenter comme ça.

Bonney ne s'avouera pas facilement vaincue, et je sais qu'elle a les épaules pour ce genre de choses, mais je la sens... lasse. Fatiguée d'avoir ressassé tout ça. et quand Bonney est dans cet état-là, j'ai toutes les chances de faire un faux pas plus gros que les autres - même si je m'en sors plutôt bien depuis le début, je ne dois pas oublier que je n'aurai peut-être pas toujours autant de veine.

On sort de l'atelier dont j'éteins les lumières, fermant à clé sous le regard attentif de Bonney, et on descend les marches qui mènent à son appartement en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. On retrouve son lit, encore tiède, où Bonney se love en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête dans un soupir bruyant. Je me glisse à côté d'elle et relève la couette, croisant son regard que je trouve toujours aussi perplexe.

\- Essaye de dormir, Bonney.

\- Assomme-moi, ça sera bien plus rapide...

\- Ne sois pas pénible.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me fait un doigt - je la préfère comme ça, prompte à m'envoyer chier, plutôt que résignée devant l'adversité.

\- Noté. Dors, maintenant.

Elle n'insiste pas et se rapproche de moi pour trouver sa place, lovée sur le côté en chien de fusil, enroulée dans la couverture dans une attitude enfantine qui réveille de vieux souvenirs, bien rangés dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Je souris et reste immobile, en attendant qu'elle s'endorme ; elle ne bouge pas mais ses yeux grands ouverts finissent par ciller, et son regard se vitre peu à peu, alors que le sommeil commence à faire lentement son travail.

À la façon dont elle lutte, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne veut pas s'endormir, mais elle est trop fatiguée pour résister et elle papillonne ; je lui caresse la tête, doucement, et au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, elle s'endort, sa tête retombant lourdement sur l'oreiller.

Je tire les draps sur elle et récupère mon bras, resté sous sa nuque, et pose un baiser sur son front, avant de détourner d'elle pour m'extraire lentement du lit ; je lui jette un regard un biais, histoire de m'assurer qu'elle dorme à poings fermés, et sors de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi avant de rejoindre l'autre bout de l'appartement et mettre la main sur mon portable.

Oh, je sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas le réveiller, même si je sais qu'il doit être furieux que sa petite combine ait échouée. Je lance l'appel en regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, attendant qu'il daigne décrocher – ce qu'il fait une poignée de secondes plus tard.

\- _Quoi ?_ marmonne-t-il.

Mauvaise humeur bonjour.

Ça ne fait qu'aggraver la mienne.

\- J'ai très bien compris que ça venait de toi, martelé-je.

\- _Vois pas d'quoi tu parles._

\- Arrête. C'est toi tout craché. Tu crois peut-être que je ne te connais pas assez… ?

\- …

\- Tu arrêtes tout de suite ton petit jeu, ordonné-je.

Je l'entends déglutir, son souffle devient court.

Il serait en face de moi, il aurait les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures, et même sans être dans mon périmètre direct, je sais que j'ai toujours une influence sur lui. Une influence qui est loin d'être négligeable, tant il est difficile à dompter, trop sauvage, trop libre pour être apprivoisé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Tu ne fais que me compliquer la vie. Non, mieux : tu me la pourris.

\- _Je–_

\- Tu me laisses finir, le coupé-je brusquement.

Le silence revient, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il a besoin d'apprendre, même si c'est de la plus dure des façons.

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache qu' _il_ m'oblige à rendre des comptes à mon père chaque semaine.

Oh, celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'on allait me laisser faire durer ça éternellement ? J'ai d'autres choses qui m'attendent, au point que je soies forcé de cumuler l'exécution de plusieurs ordres en même temps : pour preuve, les dernières vacances de Noël.

\- … _j'étais… pas au courant_ , murmure-t-il.

\- Tes conneries – parce que ça en est, figure-toi – vont me coûter cher si tu continues à débloquer comme ça. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- _Non !_ s'exclame sa voix où perce un fond de désespoir qui ne lui ressemble pas. _Law, non… ! Je…_

\- Tu quoi ? Tu es le premier à embobiner les autres avec tes sourires et tes paroles. T'es même le meilleur à ça, c'est pour ça qu'on bosse ensemble. Baratine-moi, alors. Fais-moi croire à tes fadaises. Je t'écoute, cinglé-je.

\- _On partageait tout ! Tout, Law ! Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, on est des… des étrangers l'un pour l'autre !_

\- À cause d'elle… ? T'as complètement tourné la carte, murmuré-je. Tu t'entends, un peu… ? C'est mon _travail_ ! Celui-là ne diffère pas des autres… !

\- _Alors pourquoi ça te prend autant de temps ?!_ glapit-il, dans les aigus cette fois. _Pour exécuter un contrat, il te faut une journée ! Une. Putain. De journée ! J'crois même que la plus longue session que tu as eue, c'était quoi... une semaine ? Et j'te parle en jours ouvrés_ , raille-t-il. _Alors... alors pourquoi autant de mois...?!_

À croire qu'il n'a jamais rien écouté de tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, lui apprendre, lui montrer ; à croire qu'il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, en bénéficiant d'une chance monstrueuse jusqu'à ce jour.

Quand cette affaire sera terminée, je vais devoir envisager un recadrage rigoureux de sa petite personne.

Si je ne meurs pas avant.

\- Putain mais non content d'avoir les oreilles encrassées, t'as aussi les yeux bouchés de merde ?! m'énervé-je. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est du genre à se laisser faire ? C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, et elle ne _veut pas_. Et si elle ne _veut pas_ , je ne _peux pas_. Tu le sais, ça, non… ? C'est une de nos règles de base, une des premières choses que je t'ai apprises.

\- … _je_ –

\- Un jour, tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui te donnera du fil à retordre, et crois-moi, ça viendra. Tu crois que notre condition nous donne l'avantage sur tous les fronts ? Que c'est si facile d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaite ? On a un nombre de points faibles qu'on ne peut pas négliger, qu'il faut envisager. On a des règles à respecter, pour ne surtout, _surtout pas_ attirer l'attention. Ça fait des lustres qu' _il_ y veille, et il n'est pas le seul à nous avoir à l'œil. Ceux qui ne font pas l'affaire, qui jouent sans code sont les premiers à mourir. Tu veux vraiment faire partie de ceux-là ?

\- _… j'voulais juste que ça s'arrête._

\- En la poussant à se jeter du pont ? raillé-je. C'est ma propre vie que tu aurais faite cesser, en faisant ça. Je sais pertinemment qu'on a pas toujours procédé de cette manière. Qu'avant, c'était totalement différent. Mais le monde change, et toi et moi on n'échappe pas à cette règle.

\- _… je t'aime_ , balbutie sa voix.

\- Et ça, tu ne trouves pas que c'est contre-nature ? J'ai déjà brisé un nombre incroyable de normes pour avoir le droit de te garder. Et tu oses encore croire que moi, je ne t'aime pas… ?

Ma propre voix tremble.

Envolée, ma belle assurance.

\- Quand tu auras fini de déconner, fais-moi signe. D'ici là, je ne veux plus t'avoir ni en travers de mon chemin, ni dans celui de Bonney. Fiche-lui la paix. Elle en bave assez comme ça avec tes initiatives stupides.

\- _Law–_

\- Pas de « Law » qui tienne. Pas cette fois.

Je lui raccroche au nez et m'adosse au mur, tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

Las.

Ce gosse va m'avoir la peau.

J'inspire profondément, et retourne vers la chambre, où Bonney dort, loin de tout ça.

Pour le moment.

 ** _.  
« J'inscris votre provocation sur ma liste, mais je vous avertis que celle-ci est longue et,  
en principe, je n'accorde aucune faveur. »_**

 ** _Honoré Gabriel Riqueti_**


	35. Premier essai

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Premier essai

 ** _« Je ne me décourage pas car toute tentative infructueuse qu'on laisse derrière soi  
constitue un autre pas en avant. »  
Thomas Alva Edison_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

\- … Mais c'est précisément le rôle de l'Art de faire reconnaître à cet instinct social sa noble signification, de lui montrer sa vraie direction ! s'exclame Moria, poing brandi, debout droit comme un piquet au bord de l'estrade. De son état de barbarie civilisée le véritable art ne peut s'élever à sa dignité que sur les épaules de notre grand mouvement social !

Un illustre fan de Richard Wagner, éternellement coincé dans les citations de ce taré du 19ème…

Je me frotte les yeux et me ramasse sur moi-même, engoncée dans mon écharpe, lovée dans mon manteau que j'ai gardé sur mes épaules depuis mon arrivée dans la salle. J'ai choppé une crève d'enfer, sérieux, la tête entre le marteau et l'enclume, les yeux et le nez rouge, la toux, devoir se moucher toutes les deux minutes… un beau merdier.

Zoro m'a engueulée comme du poisson pourri toute la matinée parce que j'ai refusé de me découvrir, en argumentant que ça n'allait pas aider à faire tomber la fièvre, mais j'en fais qu'à ma tête quand même, bornée que je suis.

Law m'a préparé tisane sur tisane tout le week-end, m'empêchant de mettre le nez dehors, me gardant au chaud dans l'appartement pendant qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans mon atelier. Il a tenu à s'en occuper lui-même, seul qui plus est, m'envoyant promener quand je lui proposais mon aide ou en lui demandant s'il voulait que Zoro lui file un coup de main.

Je pense très sincèrement que, si je lui avais proposé mon pied dans les fesses, il aurait paru bien moins offensé. Message reçu, il n'est pas prêt à travailler de concert avec Zoro, préférant sûrement faire comme mon meilleur ami : l'ignorer purement et simplement.

Ces idiots.

Concernant l'atelier et le capharnaüm fichu par cet intrus qu'on ne trouvera certainement jamais, tout ce que j'ai à remplacer est soigneusement listé, estimé, devisé, et je vais passer une bonne partie de la fin de la semaine à aller chercher tout ce qu'il me manque dans les boutiques où m'attendent mes commandes.

Je sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais Law a pu négocier de son côté et il a pu m'avoir des réductions indécentes sur pas mal de produits ; le délai aussi a été réduit de manière complètement dingue, passant de 30 jours à moins d'une dizaine. Ce qui ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que, à l'école ou ailleurs dans le domaine de l'art, Monsieur Bataille Navale est foutrement bien pistonné.

Je vais pas me plaindre, hein, seulement j'ai la certitude que lui ou d'autres de son cercle de connaissances ont le bras terriblement long. Ce qui m'amène aussi à penser qu'être avec quelqu'un comme lui ne sera pas de tout repos – sans être impopulaire, je ne suis pas non plus celle qui attire tous les regards, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être sous les lumières ; d'où le soin particulier que je mets à ne pas laisser les autres savoir ce qui se passe entre Law et moi.

Parlant justement de ce qui se passe…

Je sens mes joues rougir avec que je détourne le regard vers la fenêtre, croisant les doigts pour que mon embarras passe pour une poussée de fièvre, oubliant momentanément Moria, les écrits allemands, les chuchotis de la classe et le regard de Zoro sur moi, pour ne garder que les souvenirs de la semaine précédente ; pour ne me rappeler que de Law, de ses mains sur moi, de ces trucs terriblement banals qu'on a fait – à mon âge, ça fait bien longtemps que la majorité des filles vont plus loin qu'une séquence tripotage habillée. J'ai eu la sensation d'être projetée à une période de ma vie totalement inconnue, sûrement celle qu'on appréhende quand on est en couple d'adolescents normaux ; ma chambre est devenue, l'espace de quelques minutes, celle de n'importe quelle jeune femme normalement constituée, pleine d'hormones et d'envies un peu excentriques, libérées.

J'ai… énormément apprécié ce moment, je pense que Law aussi, même s'il aurait sûrement aimé en avoir davantage. Enfin, je pense en avoir déjà fait pas mal, de mon côté, de la même manière que Law a fait des efforts.

Parce qu'il me fera pas croire que sortir avec une fille depuis plusieurs semaines sans rien pouvoir faire de plus poussé qu'un baiser ne le contrarie pas – ça, je le goberai jamais.

\- Il a de commun avec lui le but, et ils ne peuvent atteindre l'un et l'autre ce but que s'ils le reconnaissent de concert. Ce but c'est l'homme beau et fort : que la Révolution lui donne la Force, l'Art, la Beauté... !

La voix nasillarde et gutturale de Moria me tire de mes pensées intérieures et je le foudroie du regard, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte, trop plongé dans la fougue de son récital d'une autre époque.

Complètement barré, le type…

Ma montre me rassure sur le fait qu'il ne reste que moins d'une minute à cette ignoble torture, et il va être vraiment temps que le cours finisse – je suis en train de totalement décrocher, comme la plupart des élèves de la classe qui ont cessé de lutter depuis longtemps.

Et puis, bon, l'entendre parler de beauté alors qu'il est blanc comme une merde de laitier et que son corps tient plus de la consistance de Flubber que d'un être humain, c'est toujours consternant.

Moria est encore en pleine envolée lyrique sur fond d'accent passionné hitlérien quand la cloche sonne, le coupant dans son laïus alors que tout le monde se relève et range pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac, dans un fatras énorme qui prouve bien que pas une seule personne ne souhaite moisir plus longtemps ici ; j'agrippe Zoro par le manteau et le suis dans la cohue, alors que Moria nous souhaite une « très bonne fin de journée, chers compatriotes », toujours droit comme un i, menton relevé , livre serré contre lui.

Nan mais quel timbré, sérieux…

\- Tu manges avec nous, ce midi… ? me lance Zoro d'un coup d'œil interrogateur. C'est kebab.

Raaaah, il me prend par les sentiments, là… !

\- Ouais, mais avant j'ai un truc à faire.

\- Le cours de Law finit pas avant treize heures, t'arriveras pas à le voir, argue-t-il alors qu'on s'engage dans le flot d'élèves.

\- C'est pas lui que je vais voir. Et j'te trouve vachement au courant de ses horaires, c'est moi qui suis censée sortir avec lui, pas l'inverse.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire léger qu'il arbore me laisse penser qu'il ne l'a pas mal pris. J'ai pas assez la foi pour me quereller avec lui, de toute manière, surtout quand je commence à avoir la dalle.

\- J'le sais simplement parce que Galdino sera pas là pour le déj', ils sont dans le même groupe. Y'aura que Daz, l'abruti de Sourcil-en-Vrille, et toi et moi.

\- Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes. Faut que je passe voir Thatch.

Ça fait « tilt » dans sa tête, à en juger par son expression ; il me pousse vers le couloir en me promettant de me garder une place pour le déjeuner et je m'éloigne à contresens du courant des élèves, vers la salle de notre prof de dessin, qui va sûrement tirer une gueule considérable en entendant ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Je trouve sa porte encore ouverte, au bout du bâtiment, et la totalité des élèves ont déserté la classe – Thatch est seul, assis à son bureau, le nez dans une tasse, pieds croisés sur le bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'une œuvre philosophique quelconque ; je frappe, pour la forme, et ses yeux se lèvent par-dessus ses pages pour me dévisager avec curiosité.

\- Salut, Bonney. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène… ?

\- Un contretemps pour le travail de fin d'année, marmonné-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Il désigne la chaise près de lui mais je décline, préférant rester debout face au bureau ; il n'insiste pas et referme son bouquin, s'installant un peu plus professionnellement et dardant son regard dans le mien, attendant sûrement que je prenne la parole.

\- J'ai… on m'a cambriolée, lâché-je sans savoir comment prendre des gants pour une annonce de ce genre.

\- Quand ? s'inquiète-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- À Noël.

\- … tes toiles ?

\- Endommagées à 100%. Ces types-là ne font pas dans le détail.

Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'on a saccagé mon atelier pour d'autres raisons que moi-même je ne comprends pas et qu'on ne m'a rien volé, dans le fond, si ce n'est mes heures de boulot – de son point de vue, ça n'aurait pas plus de sens que du mien. Tout bonnement parce que je ne sais même pas qui aurait eu intérêt à faire ça.

Thatch se mordille la lèvre, ennuyé ; ses doigts pianotent sur le bureau, signe qu'il réfléchit pour trouver le meilleur compromis, je suppose. Et moi, je reste plantée là, gauche comme c'est pas permis, bras croisés, dans une attitude défensive qui ne va certainement pas lui inspirer confiance. Le comble, ça serait qu'il se mette à croire que j'ai monté cette histoire de toutes pièces pour bénéficier d'un délai supplémentaire, et est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment tort ? Il reste un prof, avant tout, peu importe qu'il soit dans une école d'art ou dans un collège tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique : les élèves peuvent souvent se montrer redoutablement doués pour inventer des tas d'excuses bidons pour un devoir non-rendu, et je suis sûre que Thatch a dû en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres depuis qu'il exerce…

\- … je vois. Tu as déjà pensé à d'autres alternatives ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'avoue que je comptais sur ce petit entretien pour trouver une solution qui nous conviendrait tous les deux.

\- Fais comme tu le sens. Je tiendrai compte de ce problème dans ta note, mais garde à l'esprit que je te challenge sur votre date butoir. À toi de gérer et t'adapter pour rendre le travail le plus abouti possible dans un laps de temps deux fois plus court, me défie-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

Deux choix.

Soit je me braque en le traitant de connard sadique doublé d'un amateur de fellation, comme j'ai coutume de le faire, et je me retrouve à devoir affronter l'éventuelle sanction d'un zéro pointé dans une de mes disciplines principale – avec, à la clé, une exclusion de quelques jours pour avoir parlé de cette manière à un membre du corps enseignant.

Soit je le prends comme l'occasion de me défoncer, me surpasser pour être dans les temps.

En gros : une réaction adolescente, ou une réaction adulte.

Je vois déjà Law me sermonner pour avoir envoyé chier mon prof, et rien qu'à l'idée de prendre un savon par Monsieur Perfection Absolue, ça me révolte.

Va pour la sagesse, alors.

\- _Deal_ , capitulé-je.

\- Bien. Je compte sur toi pour réussir… ?

\- Ben, si je rate, je perds une année de cours. J'aime autant éviter.

Il se contente de sourire – Colgate, le retour – et me signifie que je peux disposer, sans plus de cérémonie, en me désignant la sortie.

Booon… ça s'est pas passé aussi mal que je le pensais. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, ceci dit, je suis plutôt contente de m'en tirer à ce compte-là. J'aurai sûrement moins de choix dans mes toiles au moment du rendu du travail, mais je pourrai me concentrer sur celles qui m'inspireront le plus.

Mais, en clair : pas de passe-droit.

Je ferme le battant sur mon passage et me fonds parmi les quelques élèves qui trainent encore dans les couloirs, songeuse ; il faudrait que je passe beaucoup plus de temps à faire poser Law, mais il a une vie en dehors de l'atelier, son propre travail de l'année, un stage à préparer pour le milieu du dernier semestre – son départ est prévu juste après l'évaluation de Thatch, d'ailleurs – ses cours à réviser… je peux décemment pas le monopoliser indéfiniment. Mais il va quand même falloir que j'envisage cette possibilité et que je lui en fasse part, parce qu'au final, c'est lui qui va trancher.

Il m'a déjà filé un tel coup de main pour trouver le matériel qu'on m'avait saccagé que je me vois mal lui en demander encore avec tout ce qu'il a déjà fait pour moi ; je voudrais surtout pas le vampiriser ou, pire, faire une bourde de trop qui le fera se lasser de moi.

Mes pas m'emmènent vers la sortie du bâtiment, et j'aperçois au loin une petite troupe qui m'attend, près des grilles de l'école ; Zoro lève le bras et je ricane pour moi-même : avec sa tignasse couleur brocoli, il a pas besoin d'agiter la main, je le repère entre mille là-dedans. Il est visiblement en train d'argumenter avec Sanji sur le niveau gastronomique de la nourriture qu'on est sur le point d'ingérer incessamment sous peu – Sanji considérant les kebabs comme un crime contre l'humanité et Zoro en raffolant au moins autant que moi, c'est dire – sous le regard blasé de Daz qui me salue par-dessus les deux autres crétins qui sont à deux doigts de s'empoigner par le tee-shirt.

M'enfin, si eux ne se lassent pas de se chercher des noises, je me lasse jamais de faire tourner régulièrement mon modèle en bourrique ; quelque chose me dit que ça se payera un jour, mais puisque ce jour n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite, autant ne pas trop y penser tant que j'ai un peu de répit.

\- Tu rêves, Bonney… ? murmure Daz en marchant à ma hauteur, en direction du restaurant.

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- T'as l'air dans la lune.

\- Elle a passé tout le week-end avec Law, pas étonnant qu'elle rêvasse, raille Zoro en arrière-plan.

Je me fige, l'espace d'un seconde, et le silence qui remplace une de mes remarques acerbes indique à ce crétin fini qu'il est sur le point de finir sa vie dans de longues et pénibles souffrances. Je le foudroie du regard par-dessus mon épaule et il a le bon goût d'avoir l'air un minimum gêné, alors que Sanji le toise avec un mépris qui n'a d'égale que sa satisfaction de le voir en train de patauger dans sa connerie.

\- Il te branche ? s'étonne Daz, sourcil haussé. Tu sais, comme il est dans ma classe, je peux t'arranger un coup…

\- Merci pour ton aide, mais « arranger un coup » c'est valable quand on a quinze ans, pas dix de plus, rétorqué-je.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les femmes.

Y'a vraiment rien de plus intéressant que ma vie sentimentale, là, dans le coin ? N'importe quoi, une bagarre de chats, une mamie qui traverse au feu voiture vert, un gamin qui s'éclate la tronche en tombant de sa trottinette… ? Non, vraiment rien… ?

Zoro ne moufte plus, mais Sanji ne s'est toujours pas défait de son expression horriblement victorieuse.

Lui aussi, il perd rien pour attendre – le _marimo_ va se venger dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

\- Euh, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler, là, tu vois…

\- Zoro a fait une bourde, c'est ça… ? devine-t-il.

\- On va présenter le problème sous cet angle-là, ouais… Pour la peine, c'est lui qui va aller chercher nos commandes, ça va lui apprendre à ouvrir son four à pain.

L'intéressé ne moufte pas et entre dans le kebab, nous laissant seuls dehors, silencieux.

Sanji tire sur sa cigarette, Daz s'adosse au mur et prend son mal en patience, attendant que notre repas arrive ; moi, je me pose sur la terrasse déserte, par ce froid, et j'évite soigneusement son regard.

Super.

Génial.

J'ai passé des semaines à faire en sorte que personne ne remarque rien, et j'ai une chance folle que Daz soit pas un grand bavard et qu'il ira pas raconter ça à ses potes – pour sûr que Law le prendrait mal, et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est me mettre Monsieur Bataille Navale à dos de cette manière. L'asticoter un peu, pourquoi pas, j'adore l'emmerder, mais ça, ça le foutrait en rogne, j'en suis certaine.

Non pas qu'il ait honte de moi – enfin, je crois – mais je sais qu'il aime contrôler tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à sa vie, et que tout le monde sache pour la relation qu'on entretient ne rentre pas dans son cahier des charges de l'acceptable.

\- Bonney… ? lance la voix de Sanji, derrière moi.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en biais, signe que je l'écoute, et le regarde se rapprocher de moi, mains dans les poches, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

\- … ça en est où, côté flics ?

Et moi qui m'attendais à avoir droit à une remarque mal placée sur Law… Bravo, Bonney, vive la suspicion.

C'est une excellente question qu'il me pose là.

Ils sont revenus chez moi, pour inspecter à nouveau les portes et les fenêtres, toujours en prenant des notes et en comparant avec les photographies prises le jour de l'effraction.

Effraction, mouais…

Mais le meilleur moment, c'est encore quand j'ai dû me rendre au commissariat ; j'ai demandé à ce que Zoro soit avec moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je sentais que j'allais m'énerver en tentant de répondre à leurs questions, et grand bien m'en a pris. Parce que, franchement, c'était pas gagné.

Déjà, ils étaient deux, et ils étaient pas de trop pour lister tout ce qui s'était passé, parce que y'en avait un qui avait l'air de penser que j'étais défoncée aux buvards et que j'avais fait ça moi-même.

Oui, bien sûr. C'est ma grande passion, saboter mon boulot quasi-achevé.

Et double utilité pour Zoro qui a dit que tout était en très bon état avant qu'on ne parte en soirée, parce que sinon, j'étais bonne pour une prise de sang ou une analyse de cheveux pour vérifier si j'étais toujours pas sous le coup de la drogue.

Ils sont revenus sur à peu près chacune de mes phrases, le tout allant du moment où je suis partie, à l'instant où eux-mêmes quitté les lieux après avoir pris des tonnes de photographies.

Ce qui m'a le plus emmerdée, c'est d'avoir laissé échapper que je n'étais, en effet, pas la seule à avoir les clés de l'atelier ; et à partir de là, c'a été un peu la débandade. J'en ai pris pour mon grade à un point inimaginable, genre pourquoi je ne l'avais pas dit avant, c'était un élément à ne pas négliger, ça aurait jamais dû me sortir de la tête, bla-bla-bla…

Histoire de les calmer, j'ai dû donner le nom de Law, expliquer que c'était mon petit-copain. Qu'il était à l'autre bout du monde pour des raisons familiales, mais que je n'étais pas en mesure de dire précisément où il était.

Ils m'ont jeté un regard qui pouvait avoir deux significations : soit ils me croyaient cocue sans le savoir, soit ils pensaient que c'était louche pour une nana de pas savoir où était son mec H24. Comment m'était-il possible de leur expliquer que Law était un adepte de l'indépendance totale, et que je préférais ne pas le contrarier sur ce point-là ? Ils n'ont pas insisté, et Law ne m'a pas parlé d'un coup de fil reçu en provenance du commissariat. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne le feront pas venir au poste pour une déposition, parce que j'étais déjà super embarrassée de l'emmerder avec tout ça, c'était pas pour en rajouter en l'obligeant à se rendre dispo pour des crétins pareils.

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Zoro avait l'air légèrement satisfait de voir que Law était potentiellement dans la merde et allait être sûrement obligé de justifier ses déplacements et ses faits et gestes sur la période incriminée.

\- Ils vont sûrement éliminer la piste « Law » puisqu'il était pas là, mais sinon, rien de neuf. Ils tournent en rond.

\- Des empreintes ?

\- Nope.

Pas une seule. Pas une seule foutue empreinte hormis celles de Zoro, les miennes et celles de Law, et encore : pas sur tous les pots touchés ou les sacs ouverts. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça n'a pas laissé de traces, ce qui pousse un peu plus les enquêteurs à penser que j'ai complètement craqué.

Pas d'empreinte particulière sur le parquet, rien sur la serrure qui est en excellente état, les fenêtres intactes, et pas la moindre présence de quoi que ce soit d'organique qui soit à un inconnu. Ils ont trouvé, dans le canapé, des cheveux que je soupçonne d'être à Luffy ou à Law, étant donné leur noirceur, mais rien de surprenant.

\- Ça arrive, tempère-t-il. Tu sais, avec toutes les séries qui pullulent à l'écran, les types commencent à faire foutrement attention quand ils font ce genre de conneries, ils savent qu'un rien peut les griller.

\- C'est pas tant la question de l'identité qu'une autre qui m'agace, Sanji, marmonné-je en shootant dans une pierre.

Son regard interrogateur me prouve que j'ai été un peu trop nébuleuse sur le sujet.

Daz tend l'oreille, à ce que je vois – ça, c'est pas un problème, il peut bien être au courant, ça me dérange moins que de savoir qu'il est dans la confidence en ce qui concerne Law.

\- … je veux juste savoir pourquoi cette personne a fait ça. Qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté de saccager l'atelier sans rien voler.

\- C'était juste un taré, JJ.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'avoir fait psycho ou une grande école pour savoir que les tarés, comme tu les nommes, ne sont pas capables de faire ce qui a été fait, rétorqué-je.

\- Tu penses que c'est une affaire personnelle… ? lance Daz derrière nous.

Excellente question.

Qui m'en voudrait à ce point pour tout foutre en l'air chez moi, tout en prenant soin de demeurer totalement invisible ? J'ai une brève pensée, l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, pour Sabo, mais je balaye aussitôt cette idée – ça n'a aucun sens.

Et ça me rappelle, douloureusement, qu'il est toujours injoignable.

Tout ça pour que Zoro et Law se plaisent à me rappeler qu'ils ont bien fait de se fier à leur instinct plutôt qu'à mon envie de sociabilité.

Question immanquable au commissariat…

 _« Est-ce que quelqu'un vous en veut personnellement ? »_

Si mon père était toujours vivant, je pourrais bien le désigner, mais je n'ai même pas cette possibilité.

Alors je me suis contentée de répondre bêtement « Non », tout en doutant fortement de cette réponse, et en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ce sentiment aux flics qui se sont contentés de noter sans broncher.

Et je jure que je me suis retourné le cerveau dans tous les sens, à me demander qui pourrait penser à m'emmerder à ce point-là ; j'ai envisagé chaque tête de pipe de ma classe, mais au mieux, je m'entends parfaitement avec certains d'entre eux, au pire, je les ignore si on a rien en commun. Qui voudrait foutre en l'air ce que j'ai de plus cher ? Ce qui compte le plus pour moi, mes amis mis à part ?

Zoro sort du restaurant, les bras chargés de nourriture, me faisant momentanément oublier ma maussaderie et mes pensées tordues ; Sanji ne revient pas sur le tapis, à première vue, rien qu'à voir comment il renifle ça en pestant que ce n'est pas un repas sain – Daz lui dit de la fermer et c'est sur cette conclusion que j'agrippe ce qui me revient et m'installe dans mon coin, mâchonnant mon pain en regardant Zoro et Sanji reprendre leur joute verbale sur la qualité du déjeuner qui nous est servi ce midi.

Ouais… les flics vont avoir maille à faire avec cette affaire dingue, mais je n'ai pas mieux à leur proposer.

… et non, je ne me lancerai pas sur l'hypothèse Sabo.

Mon portable sonne, me tirant me des pensées ; monsieur Bataille Navale. Je décroche et porte le téléphone à mon oreille, avant de percuter que j'ai la bouche pleine et qu'il risque de pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce que je peux baragouiner.

Qui a dit que le ridicule ne tuait pas… ?

 ** _POV Law :_**

\- _Euh… ouais ?_

J'ai un sourire pour moi-même en songeant qu'elle a encore la bouche pleine – c'est quand même hallucinant, qu'elle puisse boulotter tout et n'importe quoi à longueur de journée sans prendre un gramme. Si elle a un secret, elle devrait le breveter.

\- Encore en train de manger… ?

\- _J'm'en voudrais de perturber tes habitudes. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?_

\- Je ne t'embête pas longtemps. Ça te dit de passer le week-end chez moi ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai retenu mon souffle, et je sens le sang me monter à la tête.

Il faut que je sois convaincant comme jamais.

J'imagine presque son expression dubitative, à l'autre bout du fil, et j'en rirais si je n'étais pas aussi tendu à l'idée d'une réponse négative.

Il faut que j'avance, parce que le temps joue contre moi.

\- _Genre, je viens dormir… ?_

\- Si ça te va, oui. Et tu pourras… laisser une ou deux affaires pour la prochaine fois.

C'est totalement dénué de subtilité, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux en réserve ; Bonney est une femme assez directe, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot inutilement, au risque de l'agacer vitesse grand V.

Elle hésite, vu le silence qui me répond.

\- _… OK. Tu pourras passer me chercher, vendredi ?_

\- Sans faute.

\- _Besoin de me demander d'autres trucs ?_

\- Du tout. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- _Pour réorganiser ton frigo ?_ raille-t-elle.

\- Et cacher les cadavres qui s'entassent sous le lit, souris-je.

Elle rit, et je m'efforce de garder mon sérieux.

Juste quelques instants.

\- _Ben, bon ménage, alors. On s'voit ce soir pour la pose ?_

\- Ce soir, oui. Sois sage.

\- _Sage c'est mon deuxième prénom, Gollum._

Elle raccroche, et je me laisse aller contre le mur, les yeux clos, en songeant que, malgré les apparences…

… le plus dur reste à faire.

 ** _._**

 ** _« L'une des grandes énigmes de l'être humain, c'est la façon dont il peut agir contre ses propres intérêts.  
L'orgueil bien souvent le conduit à sa perte.  
L'envie et le fantasme le conduisent dans des impasses. »_**

 ** _Mario Puzo,_** ** _Le Quatrième K_**


	36. Pièces de collection

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Pièces de collection

 _ **« Chérissez votre curiosité et cultivez votre imagination. Ayez confiance en vous.  
Ne laissez pas les autres vous imposer des limites.  
Osez imaginer l'inimaginable. »**_

 _ **Shirley Ann Jackson,**_ _ **Conseils aux futurs scientifiques **_

_**.  
POV Law :**_

\- Trop occupé à jouer pour prendre le temps d'accorder de l'importance à ce qui compte vraiment… ? soupire une voix à la porte.

Je sursaute violemment, sentant simultanément un flot de sentiments contraires se déverser en moi : surprise, colère, agacement, et honte.

Tournant la tête, j'aperçois mon père dans l'encadrement de ma chambre, adossé au chambranle, bras croisés ; je ne vois pas son regard derrière ses verres teintés, mais je devine sa contrariété à l'expression fermée de son visage. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule à Bonney qui dort dans mon lit, blottie dans mes draps, et glisse jusqu'à la pendule suspendue au-dessus de mon bureau.

… aïe.

J'ai complètement raté le rendez-vous qui m'était fixé, et ça, c'est vraiment une erreur à ne pas commettre. Quel crétin je fais.

Facile de _le_ sermonner, quand moi je ne suis pas capable d'appliquer ma morale à moi-même.

\- J'essaye de te joindre depuis hier soir, histoire de me rappeler à ton bon souvenir, et je constate que Monsieur est aussi indisponible que sa messagerie, poursuit-il avec une amertume à peine dissimulée dans la voix.

Déçu.

Je pourrais inventer une histoire à dormir debout, trouver une excuse ; j'en ai des dizaines en tête, qui me viennent au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau tourne à toute allure. Elles pourraient même tenir la route, et mon père pourrait presque les croire, pour peu que j'y mette un peu du mien.

Mais je ne peux pas mentir.

Je referme mon livre et le pose sur le côté, avant de me tourner vers lui pour voir ce qui m'attend. Voir comment je vais pouvoir me tirer de ça.

\- Alors ? Une explication ?

\- J'ai oublié.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça. Oublié, tu dis… ?

J'acquiesce, croisant les jambes, tentant de me composer un air sûr que je suis loin d'arborer, en réalité.

Mon père s'écarte de la porte et entre dans la chambre, ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet de la pièce, son ombre s'étendant sur les lambris qui couvrent les murs. Encore une fois, je constate à quel point il est bien plus imposant que moi, et combien je me sens comme un enfant comparé à lui.

\- Oublié, oui. J'ai passé la soirée avec Bonney, et ça m'a distrait plus que ça n'aurait dû. De ce fait… j'ai vraiment omis que je devais le voir.

Une moue sceptique se peint sur ses traits, mais il ne relève pas. Ses mains se glissent dans ses poches tandis qu'il perd au moins cette attitude défensive qui me déplaît tant, et il traverse la chambre pour s'approcher du lit éclairé par la veilleuse que j'ai laissée en marche pour Bonney.

Je ne bronche pas, même si je brûle d'envie de lui dire de ne surtout pas faire de bruit, mais ça serait totalement déplacé de le reprendre de cette manière. Sourcils froncés, il se penche au-dessus d'elle et tend un bras, tirant le drap entre deux doigts pour découvrir son visage. Bonney se retourne et serre mon oreiller contre elle dans un profond soupir, et mon père tourne lentement la tête vers moi – il pourrait presque me faire peur, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien.

\- … alors… c'est _ça_ qui cause tant de problèmes… ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Et… ça mord ?

\- Ça mange beaucoup, surtout.

Un rictus nait au coin de sa bouche, je laisse un sourire étirer les miennes ; Bonney roule sur le côté et emporte la couverture avec elle, étendue en étoile de mer sur le ventre. Mon père réprime un rire et se relève, avant de s'éloigner vers la fenêtre d'où il se prend à contempler le paysage, pendant que je rejoins le lit pour couvrir l'impertinente qui occupe sans vergogne toute la place.

Je replace ses cheveux, tend les draps sur elle et lui redonne mon coussin où elle niche sa tête dans un grognement pas très engageant.

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, hein…

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? s'étonne mon père en désignant le lit.

Je vois très bien de quoi il parle.

Autant ne pas jouer les idiots.

\- Je n'aime pas tellement l'idée qu'elle soit quasiment en petite tenue en ta présence, rétorqué-je.

\- Pour d'autres ça ne t'aurait pas gêné. Où même encore pour–

\- On pourrait ne pas parler de lui ? le coupé-je en replaçant mes livres dans ma bibliothèque.

\- On pourrait, oui.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va insister, mais non, silence radio.

Il arpente l'espace à pas lents, lorgnant tour à tour Bonney, les objets, moi, et l'extérieur. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense, à cet instant… Être dans sa tête, pour savoir comment réagir, quoi dire. Avoir son expérience, devenir sûr de moi sur tous les plans. Ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation qui montre davantage mes faiblesses que mes forces.

\- Tu es comme eux, Law. Tu te perds dans des rêveries sans fin, tout ça pour te réveiller quand il est trop tard, murmure sa voix grave dans la pièce.

Je me vexe comme un adolescent monté sur les ressorts de sa testostérone, je le sais pertinemment, mais je m'abstiens de faire la moindre remarque.

Après tout, il a totalement raison.

J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment avec Bonney, hier, entre sa séance de pose – chemise entrouverte – et les jeux sur la console, entre deux saladiers de nourriture qu'elle a encore casés je ne sais où… C'était un moment hors de tout, que j'ai volé au temps qu'il me reste, pour ne plus avoir à penser à ce qui nous attend, elle et moi. C'était égoïste de ma part, et surtout, tellement à l'opposé de tout ce que je représente que j'en viens presque à douter de ma propre existence, parfois.

\- Tout le monde t'attend. Et change-toi, ta chemise est complètement froissée.

\- Oui, papa.

Docile.

Comme toujours quand il s'agit de lui.

Sa remarque n'avait pas pour but d'être désagréable ou hautaine ; il me l'a dit comme il aurait pu s'adresser à un enfant plus qu'à un adulte, avec cette intonation qu'il me réservait quand j'étais bien plus jeune et que j'avais encore tout à apprendre.

Sans attendre qu'il soit parti, j'ouvre mes placards et en sors une tenue plus adéquate pour une entrevue comme celle demandée, et déboutonne le vêtement que je porte ; je sens le regard de mon père sur mon dos nu, et je me demande, encore, à quoi il peut bien penser. Au fait que je ne suis plus le gamin qui passait sa vie accroché à ses épaules… ?

J'enfile une chemise propre que je referme aussitôt, passant un veston par-dessus dans le même temps ; cette fois, un coup d'œil à mon père m'indique qu'il fixe le placard avec un air plutôt nostalgique, qui m'intrigue aussitôt vu.

\- … oui ?

\- Ses affaires ne sont plus là.

Son constat ne souffre aucune interrogation.

Il était habitué à le croiser ici, à voir nos affaires mêlées un peu partout, nos vies s'entrelacer, se suivre sans jamais s'écarter l'une de l'autre ; ce vide le surprend autant que moi à chaque fois que je mets le nez dans ce qui portait nos deux fragrances, avant que je ne soies forcé de faire un choix, pour son bien comme pour le mien.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la penderie, où il aperçoit deux paires de jeans de femme et quelques tee-shirts sur une de mes étagères. Les affaires de Bonney, que je l'ai invitée à laisser là au cas où, question de praticité – j'ai les miennes chez elle, aussi.

\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes. C'est promis, lancé-je pour l'arracher à sa contemplation.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, Law. Fais attention. Tu es dedans jusqu'au cou, soupire-t-il en se massant la nuque d'un geste absent.

\- Je sais. Tu peux partir, je te rejoins.

Mon ton insistant lui indique que ça ne sert à rien de persévérer, que je n'aborderai pas ce sujet-là avec lui.

Il sort de la chambre après un dernier hochement de tête à mon intention ; j'attends un moment avant de me détourner vers le lit pour m'y asseoir et entreprendre de réveiller Bonney, ce qui relève presque du miracle tant son sommeil est lourd.

\- Ggnhhnhnmppfquoooi, Laaaaw… grogne-t-elle dans l'oreiller.

\- JJ, hé, ouvre les yeux, murmuré-je en lui caressant le dos. Juste une minute.

\- … quoi ? marmonne-t-elle un peu plus intelligiblement.

\- Je reviens vers midi, j'ai quelque chose à faire en ville. Tu peux rester là, si tu veux. Prépare-toi le petit déjeuner qui te fera envie. Fais comme chez toi.

\- … Pas d'bêtise, hein… ?

\- Pas de bêtise.

Je pose un baiser sur son front et me lève, rajustant la couverture sur son épaule ; ses yeux clairs sont rivés sur moi, mais je jurerais qu'elle ne me voit même pas, tant elle est dans le cirage.

Franchement, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour arriver à l'heure le matin, avec le mal qu'elle a à émerger.

… elle s'est déjà rendormie.

Incorrigible.

Je m'éclipse, éteignant la lumière pour lui laisser l'obscurité filtrée par les vieilles persiennes, et disparais dans la salle en laissant la porte de refermer derrière moi.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Je me réveille avec une sensation inconnue contre mon visage ; j'ouvre les yeux, et je constate que ma vision est obstruée par un truc blanc et duveteux, que je caresse lentement, sentant sa chaleur sous mes doigts.

Le chat de Law.

Je me redresse et il roule sur le côté, se lovant contre moi avec force ronronnements ; je le gratte derrière les oreilles en souriant, encore dans le cirage – il est tellement immaculé, c'est incroyable, je me demande s'il est vieux pour avoir une telle couleur. Je le soulève dans mes bras et le serre contre moi, repoussant les draps pour me lever et prendre mes affaires au passage.

J'abandonne Bepo sur le pas de la porte et entre dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière moi – je laisse tomber mon pyjama sur le sol, relève mes cheveux et entre dans la douche, ouvrant les robinets pour laisser l'eau chauffer.

Le parfum de Law monte avec la vapeur, alors que je me savonne, les yeux fermés ; une matinée à tuer sans lu, ça va être long. Concrètement, je ne suis venue qu'une seule fois chez lui avant hier soir, lors de la soirée avec Shachi et Penguin.

Je vais surtout m'occuper en arpentant toutes les pièces, parce que son appartement est indécemment grand : au moins deux cent mètres carrés habitables, à vue de nez, si j'en juge par rapport à la taille de ma propre habitation.

Je ferme l'arrivée d'eau et m'enveloppe dans ma serviette, frissonnante, me séchant à la hâte avant d'enfiler mes vêtements ; à peine ai-je ouvert la porte que Bepo vient faire des huit entre mes jambes en miaulant.

\- T'es resté là tout ce temps ? m'étonné-je en lui frottant le bas du dos.

Comme s'il allait me répondre. Tss.

Je sors de la pièce encore saturée de buée, retourne dans la chambre restée dans l'obscurité et vais ouvrir les volets, qui laissent passer la lumière du soleil qui se lève, derrière les immeubles au loin ; je cligne des yeux, momentanément aveuglée par la lueur, et me détourne pour secouer les draps.

De la soie, s'il vous plaît. Je n'avais jamais dormi dans un lit comme ça avant, et quand j'y réfléchis je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir fait dormir Law dans ma vieille couette quelconque.

Je refais le lit du mieux que je peux – rien à voir avec la rigueur militaire de Monsieur Bataille Navale – et arrange les coussins, rangeant mon fourbi sur la commode où il m'a dégagé de la place.

Voir mes affaires mêlées aux siennes, c'est… bizarre. Dans le bon sens du terme, hein.

Je laisse les fenêtres entrouvertes pour aérer et sors de la chambre, traversant le salon pour entrer dans la pièce qui fait face à la cuisine – les murs sont intégralement couverts par des bibliothèques, du sol au plafond, remplies de livres mais aussi de vinyles, de cassettes et de boîtes à pellicules 8, 16 et 19 millimètres. Au centre, sur les commodes, plusieurs appareils sont alignés en rang d'oignons, groupés par famille : un radiocassette, un tourne-disque, un caméscope super 8 posé à côté d'un vieux Reflecta, un magnétoscope, un lecteur DVD. Je m'accroupis pour contempler les objets de plus près, et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un appareil qui semble terriblement ancien ; je le frôle du bout des doigts et arrête mon regard sur la petite plaque fixée sur le portant en bois : cylindre phonographique, 1877. L'ancêtre du disque.

Ça coûte une fortune incroyable, et il a l'air d'être en parfait état de marche.

Je me demande si ça appartient à Law, ou à sa famille ; quoi qu'il en soit, les antiquités qu'il y a ici feraient le bonheur de tas de collectionneurs.

Je me redresse et longe les étagères, où tout semble rangé d'une manière bien particulière. Chronologiquement, je dirais ; je regarde les pellicules enfermées dans les boîtes, le premier format des films existants, noir et blanc et muet. « La Sortie de l'usine Lumière à Lyon », de 1895, qu'on considère comme le tout premier film au monde. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et trouvent d'autres raretés, avant de passer à une autre catégorie qui évolue avec le temps ; pas mal des années 30 à en juger leur nombre – beaucoup, beaucoup de Fred Astaire et Ginger Rogers. Sûrement les goûts de Law…

Je remonte jusqu'aux tous derniers DVD, le plus récent datant de l'année dernière.

Je n'accroche que des noms de grands classiques, pas de navets dans sa sélection, ça me donne l'impression qu'un collectionneur a voulu immortaliser les plus grandes œuvres cinématographiques existantes. Même constat avec la musique qui se décline sous plusieurs formes – du classique principalement, avec Chopin, Brahms, Haendel pour ne citer qu'eux, mais aussi des musiciens d'un tout autre genre : AC/DC, Eminem, Presley, Jackson, Aretha Franklin, Motörhead…

Pareil, je reconnais aussi les goûts de Law, mais pas que. Ça représente une belle période de la musique telle que les temps modernes la connaissent.

Derrière une vitre solidement verrouillée, mes yeux accrochent des pochettes numérotées qui s'alignent dans des cases parfaitement délimitées, de manière à ce qu'aucune n'entre en contact avec une autre – sûrement pour limiter les frottements et éviter l'altération du papier qui se trouve à l'intérieur ; plissant les yeux, je déchiffre des lignes de partitions, qui ont l'air tracées à la plume : ces morceaux de musiques doivent être une rareté sur le marché, comme beaucoup de choses ici.

Je passe sur un autre pan de mur et, cette fois, c'est un univers que je connais un peu mieux : des bandes-dessinées. Collectors, au vu de l'emballage. La première qui me tombe sous les yeux est « Les origines de Batman », soit Batman #47, de 1948.

Je pense qu'au regard de l'ancienneté de 60% de ce qui se trouve là, Law ne doit pas souvent lire ou manipuler ces objets, mais j'ai aussi la sensation que tout ça n'est pas là… pour _ça_ , justement. Pas là pour être touché, j'entends. Uniquement là pour ne pas être ailleurs, pour être concentré ici.

Je sais pas combien il raque niveau assurance habitation, mais ça doit être indécemment cher, vu toutes les merveilles qu'il entrepose ici.

Je ne m'attarde par sur les livres anciens qui reposent dans une bibliothèque qui semble hermétiquement fermée, et agrémentée d'un dispositif sur le dessus ressemblant à une pompe – les étagères sont sûrement remplies d'argon ou de protoxyde d'azote inerte, pour la conservation du papier et éviter la formation des champignons ou d'humidité.

Law prend soin de ce qui est à lui, c'est déjà ça.

Et ça colle pas à mes visions du gothique sataniste qui fait gicler des viscères de poule noire un peu partout.

Vraiment pas.

Je quitte la pièce et passe dans celle d'à côté, où les persiennes sont fermées, là aussi ; je les ouvre en grand, le soleil se déverse sur les lambris d'un bureau de type victorien. Les meubles ont l'air terriblement ancien, patinés par le temps et l'usure. L'éclairage se fait uniquement par lampes de banquier – je pensais qu'on ne trouvait ça que dans les vieilles bibliothèques du centre ville, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les tendances de Law, on dirait – et appliques murales en bronze. Ça donne un côté très chaud à la pièce, en adéquation avec le reste du mobilier qui donne l'impression d'un saut dans le passé plutôt brusque, en totale opposition au salon et à la cuisine ouverte qui sont ultra modernes, le top du neuf : tiroirs à amortisseurs, néons clinquants, mitigeur dirigeable, îlot central avec four électrique, frigidaire américain et plaques vitrocéramiques. La totale.

Je m'installe au bureau, dans la grande chaise couverte de taffetas, à en juger la texture. Les accoudoirs sont polis par les mains et les coudes qui s'y sont posés.

J'imagine parfaitement Law travailler à cet endroit, ça lui correspond totalement.

Mes yeux se posent sur le dernier Macbook Air posé sur le sous-main en cuir et je rigole toute seule tant l'objet parait incongru dans ce décor sorti d'un autre temps. À dire vrai, même moi je ne me sens pas à ma place, même si j'aime beaucoup l'endroit – j'ai l'impression de trop détonner dans ce bureau que Law a chargé d'histoire.

J'ouvre le premier tiroir sur ma droite et jette un œil à l'intérieur : de véritables plumes d'oies pour l'écriture, mais aussi une boîte à porte-plumes métalliques, le tout côtoyant des flacons d'encres et des cartouches plus récentes. Il y a pas mal de papier blanc, aussi, Law doit aimer écrire des lettres – ça collerait bien au personnage, en tout cas.

Je le referme et en tente un autre, qui s'avère verrouillé. Mauvaise pioche. J'essaye celui du dessous, même punition.

Roh.

Rabat-joie.

Je tente la colonne de gauche et j'y trouve des disquettes, des disques gravés et des clés USB, toutes soigneusement étiquetées ; j'en prends une au hasard et la retourne, parcourant l'écriture des yeux : c'est celle de Law.

\- Marylin Monroe, août 1962. Law, petit pervers, t'es adepte du vintage… ?

Je choisis un CD au hasard et lis « Jeff Buckley, mai 1997 ». Sur un autre, « Jimi Hendrix, septembre 1970 ». J'en balaye encore du regard et constate qu'il n'y a pas que des personnalités qui sont citées sur les étiquettes. Il y a aussi de parfaits inconnus, à mon sens : leurs noms ne me disent absolument rien. Curiosité absolue oblige, je plugge la clé de Mademoiselle Monroe sur l'ordinateur de Law et attends que le périphérique se lance, voyant une série de sous-dossiers numérotés s'ouvrir dans l'interface.

Je double-clique sur le premier et constate, frustrée, qu'il faut un mot de passe.

Et je vais même pas tenter de jouer les hackeuses du dimanche, Law est du genre à mettre minuscules, majuscules, caractères spéciaux et chiffres longs comme le bras.

J'ouvre une page internet et tape néanmoins l'intitulé de la clé, et j'apprends que c'est sa date de décès.

Charmant.

Je tente la même chose avec Jimi Hendrix, même sentence : mois de sa mort.

… bon.

OK.

Law aime conserver des dossiers sur le trépas des gens.

Effectivement, il n'est pas sataniste, il a juste des trips bien spécifiques.

Je range les clés où elles étaient, referme l'ordinateur en tentant d'oublier un peu ce que j'ai lu – parce que de bon matin, ça ne met pas très à l'aise – et quitte la chaise pour sillonner la pièce, m'attardant sur les meubles et les guéridons qui croulent sous les bibelots : un désordre organisé, j'appellerais ça.

Il y a de tout, des trucs complètement randoms. Une vieille boîte à quadrille remplie de camées jaunis par le temps, pas mal de pierres naturelles comme des obsidiennes, des onyx, un service à thé qui a l'air tellement ancien qu'y faire une infusion tuerait certainement n'importe qui, des bijoux vieillots, une collection de matriochkas – elles sont légèrement fissurées, certaines décolorées à quelques endroits, preuves visuelles qu'elles semblent anciennes.

Tout une console est encombrée de mémento mori en bois sculpté ; j'en touche un, plus clair que les autres, et le matériau m'évoque tout de suite un os véritable. De vrais crânes. Cool.

Je repose la chose et passe à une autre commode un peu plus engageante : une maquette de voilier à quatre mâts, des fibules romaines couleur vert-de-gris, un pot à anse qui semble tout droit sorti d'un site archéologique, un heurtoir en fer forgé, un rouet de salon, de petites sculptures d'ivoire des iles Marquises…

Il y a même une dent de narval fichée dans le mur. Et parlant de ça, je raconte même pas le nombre d'armes blanches qui se trouvent suspendues aux parois. Il y a de tout, mais la plus grande me semble être un nodachi, qui doit mesurer ses deux bons mètres.

Je tends le bras, hissée sur la pointe des pieds, et effleure la cordelette rouge qui se balance sous mes doigts ; elle est incroyablement douce, malgré l'âge qu'elle doit avoir.

Il faudra que je complimente Law sur tout ce qu'il a ici, parce que c'est magnifique, tout ce qu'il est parvenu à réunir. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il recherche une certaine esthétique, ici, plutôt à rassembler des objets susceptibles de rappeler des époques, des lieux.

Je quitte la pièce après avoir refermé les persiennes, et passe dans une autre que je n'ai pas non plus encore vue ; celle-ci n'a pas de volets, juste une lumière artificielle – les ampoules s'allument, crues, et éclairent les murs intégralement tapissés de coupures de journaux.

\- … oooké…, soufflé-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même.

Un seul pan est encore nu, je suppose qu'il est là pour être rempli dans les années à venir.

Je m'approche et vois que les journaux ne sont pas exclusivement français ; il y a le Times, le Monde, El País, le Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, et même le NRC Handelsblad… un journal des Pays-Bas quoi. Ce n'est pas forcément la une de chacun, qui se trouve ici ; les articles n'ont en commun que la nature de leurs infos : des morts, des naissances, des catastrophes, des grands évènements politiques ou économiques. Des attentats, des élections démocratiques à côté des reportages sur des dictatures, des exécutions, des réussites de stars mais aussi des échecs cuisants qui donnent sur des désastres …

Les plus vieux tirages remontent aux années 1850, jusqu'à ceux plus récents : le dernier remonte à la semaine dernière, où une célébrité asiatique a été retrouvée morte dans sa salle de bain.

Je ne vais pas passer plus de temps ici : c'est un peu trop sordide pour moi, cet endroit, j'aime autant laisser ça à Law et sa curiosité.

Sortant à reculons, je ferme l'interrupteur sur toutes ces images en noir et blanc et entre dans la dernière pièce que je n'ai pas encore explorée, et tombe sur une autre chambre qui semble inutilisée, à première vue. J'allume et mes yeux tombent sur ce qui ressemble, grosso modo, à une chambre d'adolescent.

Des posters, plutôt semblables aux miens, sont punaisés au mur au milieu de guirlandes lumineuses, vestiges d'un vieux Noël je présume. Je repère des tas de trucs comme de la musique en vrac sur une chaine hi-fi, des mangas, des figurines, des fringues jetées sur une chaise. Le lit est défait, des chaussettes trainent sur le tapis, un coussin est encore au sol, resté à sa place depuis qu'il y est tombé, visiblement.

Rien à voir avec l'ordre méticuleux qui règne dans la chambre de Law.

Je pense que c'est celle de son colocataire.

Pas inutilisée, donc, à première vue, à la différence près qu'une fine couche de poussière recouvre tout ; cette couche de poussière qui s'accumule quand on ne fait pas le ménage pendant plusieurs semaines.

Bizarre.

… ou alors… le colocataire était _plus_ qu'un colocataire. Et puisque Law m'a appris il y a un bon moment maintenant qu'il avait rompu avec son petit-ami, j'en déduis qu'il est parti en laissant tout derrière lui.

Je me sens pas à ma place, ici.

Je quitte la chambre et balaye la salle du regard, alors que je mets le doigt sur un truc qui me paraît bizarre – plus que les crânes, c'est dire.

Il n'y a rien de personnel.

OK, OK, il y a tous les bibelots, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'une collection.

Je parle de photographies. Aucune. Rien qui ne trahisse les traces qu'un couple laisse dans un endroit comme celui-là, qui permettraient de retracer leur vie. Même pas de photos de Law, Shachi, Penguin, ou encore du coloc.

Je sais que Law n'est pas du genre à trop s'attacher, mais de là à n'avoir aucun souvenir visuel…

M'enfin, c'est son appartement, sa déco, son business.

\- Contrariée ? résonne sa voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et son rire monte jusqu'à mes oreilles, à travers les battements affolés de mon cœur.

Il referme la porte d'entrée derrière lui et retire sa veste, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre au passage – j'aperçois midi : j'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de déjeuner. Law a une sale influence sur mon rythme biologique.

Il m'embrasse en lorgnant par-dessus mon épaule, et doit s'apercevoir que les portes sont restées entrouvertes sur mon passage ; il ne m'a pas interdit d'y entrer, mais je ne sens pas non plus qu'il va m'adresser un quelconque reproche pour y avoir mis les pieds.

L'attrapant par la chemise, je lui désigne les murs dénués de portraits.

\- Pas une seule photo ? T'as pas de vie sociale à ce point-là… ?

\- Tu veux une réponse totalement honnête… ?

\- Je suis toute ouïe, rétorqué-je.

\- C'est une manière pour moi de m'assurer que personne ne puisse rien savoir de précis. L'appartement de Monsieur Tout-le-Monde, sourit-il en délaçant ses chaussures.

\- … quand on voit ton bureau et ta bibliothèque, je t'assure qu'on se croit pas du tout chez n'importe qui…

\- Parce que tu me connais. J'aime voir où va le monde. Mais… tu sais… tout ce qu'il y a, ici… on peut me le voler, ça me serait égal. Je n'y accorde pas tant d'importance que ça.

J'ai du mal à y croire.

… Law ne ment pas.

C'est tout ce que je dois garder à l'esprit.

\- Je pourrais tout quitter, s'il le fallait.

\- Même moi… ? murmuré-je.

\- Ne mélange pas tout, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Tu sais… j'comprendrais.

Il referme son placard à chaussures et se redresse, tendant les bras pour les refermer autour de mes épaules et me ramener contre lui, pressant son front contre le mien.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Je sais pas… pourquoi t'as largué ton ex pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Tu te dévalorises trop, JJ.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai parfaitement conscience de l'image que je renvoie. Je sais bien que je suis pas une sorcière. Mais il avait pas l'air d'avoir… assez de défauts pour qu'ils surpassent ses qualités.

\- …

\- J'ai vu sa chambre. Ça faisait… ado normal. Je le connaissais pas mais pour qu'il parte en laissant tout, ça devait pas être–

\- Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. C'est toi qui m'intéresses, me coupe-t-il en embrassant ma joue. Il a fait ses choix, j'ai fait les miens. Essaye de ne pas y penser.

Puisque je viens de sauter dans le plat de l'histoire de son ex, je me vois pas le bombarder de questions sur ses recherches, ses collections – je garde ça sous le coude pour la prochaine fois.

Mais ne pas penser à ce garçon parti en abandonnant sa vie derrière lui ?

… Impossible.

Pas quand une petite partie de moi me souffle que je pourrais être la prochaine.

 _ **« Les emmerdes, c'est comme les cons, ça vole en escadrille. »  
Jacques Chirac**_


	37. Trouble-fête

**_Certains d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné de quoi il retournait, mais je suppose que je ne vais faire que confirmer les derniers soupçons quant à la condition un peu spéciale de Law…_**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Trouble-fête

 ** _« La révolution n'est pas un dîner de gala ; […].  
La révolution, c'est un soulèvement,  
un acte de violence par lequel une classe en renverse une autre. »_**

 ** _Mao Zedong, Le Petit Livre rouge, 1966_**

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je m'étire longuement et tends les jambes, croisant les chevilles, reportant mon attention sur mon livre.

Je suis dans la pizzeria que Bonney affectionne tant, alors que Luffy est en train de préparer sa fermeture ; les stores sont tous baissés, cachant l'intérieur du restaurant aux regards des passants, où je devine que la nuit est entièrement tombée, à présent. J'attends que Kirby vienne me chercher après son derniers cours tardif, elle m'a annoncé ce matin par sms qu'elle aurait du retard pour « cause d'insubordination » – je suppose que c'est l'œuvre de Thatch, vu l'intitulé de la sentence.

Je me balance sur ma chaise, les yeux rivés sur les lignes qui s'entrecroisent dans un coin de ma tête, alors que je parcours les pages d'une manière totalement absente ; je suis loin de ma lecture, absorbé par mes pensées qui me ramènent deux semaines auparavant, quand Bonney est venue passer le week-end chez moi.

J'ai presque passé la nuit à la regarder dormir, à peser le pour et le contre, à tenter de savoir où est-ce que tout ça me mènerait. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Oh, ce coup en vaut la peine, assurément, mais je vais avoir un mal de chien à tenir les délais ; et je vais me faire allumer, et pire encore : plus j'attends, plus les montées d'ego des uns et des autres vont les pousser à agir à ma place, de la même manière dont Sabo a tenté de me doubler. Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter sur le caractère de merde de Bonney, sur lequel le blondinet s'est cassé les dents.

Je souris malgré moi en repensant à la manière dont elle lui a claqué la porte au nez ; qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait pouvoir la convaincre de le laisser entrer jusque dans sa chambre ? Sale gosse présomptueux. Il en a méchamment pris pour son grade ce soir-là, et si ce n'est pas une preuve que je suis bien le seul à pouvoir gérer cette affaire de A à Z, alors je veux bien prendre l'habit pour le reste de mon existence.

Dans le fond du restaurant, j'entends Luffy compter sa caisse tout en fredonnant un vieux James Brown ; ses chaussures claquent sur le carrelage alors qu'il se dandine, marquant le rythme, seuls bruits ambiants à travers ceux de la légère circulation qui résonnent au-dehors.

Il ne m'a pas décroché le moindre mot, mais est-ce que je peux seulement le blâmer de s'obstiner à ne pas m'adresser la parole ?

J'entends le carillon de l'entrée tinter en même temps que la porte grince en s'ouvrant – client de dernière minute ? Il est trop tôt pour que ce soit JJ. Luffy arrête de fredonner et, au moment où la porte se referme, j'entends le fracas d'un plateau balancé au sol.

\- TU SORS DE LÀ ! hurle Luffy.

Surtout, ne pas intervenir.

Pas tout de suite.

Luffy est assez grand pour se débrouiller.

Néanmoins, je décale ma chaise et lorgne à travers les persiennes, qui séparent l'arrière-salle où je me trouve du reste du restaurant. J'avise la silhouette qui se tient dans l'entrée et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Putain.

Il ose se pointer ici, celui-là ?!

\- C'est comme ça que ta génération s'adresse à la mienne ? glousse Sabo en détaillant le décor qui l'entoure. Hé ben, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'as pas atterri dans un trois étoiles…

\- Me parle pas de politesse ou d'autres merdes du genre ! Tu sors d'ici, et maintenant !

\- Et en quel honneur ? C'est un endroit public, non ?

Il joue au con, littéralement, et c'est typiquement le genre de comportement qui agace Luffy.

Je me demande comment ça va se passer, cette fois – s'il lui manque la moindre mèche de cheveux, à ce môme, j'en connais un qui va me décalquer la tête. Et faire sa fête à Sabo, aussi, au passage, histoire de finir le travail proprement.

Luffy est tendu comme une corde prête à se rompre, à ce que je vois ; c'est vraiment qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'y ait de gros dommages collatéraux si Sabo ne la ferme pas très vite pour faire demi-tour.

Si c'est Bonney qu'il cherche, il est mal renseigné : elle ne prend pas de pizza le jeudi soir, parce que c'est le jour où elle se cuisine une ventrée de pâtes carbo. Même ça, je le sais ; ça fait partie des insignifiantes habitudes de Bonney que je connais sur le bout des doigts. J'ai mis tellement de temps à préparer ça… il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point il est à côté de ses pompes, cet idiot.

\- Oh, tu la fermes… ! Tout ça c'est d'ta faute, de toute façon !

\- Vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- T'as tout fait foirer ! poursuit Luffy qui n'a pas l'air de se soucier un tant soit peu des arguments de Sabo. Tout le monde se prend la tête parce que t'as foutu ton nez dans une affaire qui te concernait pas !

Sabo ricane et avance d'un pas, mais Luffy ne bouge pas d'un pouce, sûrement bien décidé à ne pas se laisser emmerder. Il ne reculera pas, c'est une certitude – il ne recule jamais, quitte à y perdre beaucoup. Encore une autre qualité à lui accorder, ceci dit. L'autre crétin paraît bien sûr de lui, mais je suis certain qu'il va vite déchanter.

J'aurais aimé le retrouver, après son irruption dans l'histoire l'année dernière, mais j'ai vite laissé tomber en m'apercevant qu'il avait déjà balancé tout ce qu'il savait à qui voulait l'entendre, comme me l'avait annoncé mon père.

Je me rappelle encore de la convocation, tombée en plein milieu de la nuit, obligé que j'étais de rentrer au bercail pour expliquer, comme un salarié doit rendre des comptes à son patron, ma prise de position vis-à-vis de Bonney.

Expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas terminé plus tôt, là où j'avais déjà été contraint, quelques jours auparavant, de demander à ce qu'on me fasse confiance, quand l'arrivée de Sabo dans la vie de Bonney fut remontée aux mauvaises oreilles.

C'était un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie, et j'en garde un souvenir très amer, que je n'ai partagé avec personne, pas même mon père.

J'ai passé les semaines suivantes à recoller les morceaux avec Bonney, en oubliant complètement cet imbécile.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, les affaires qu'on traite ne sont pas nominatives, rétorque Sabo en époussetant ses épaules dans un geste délibérément snob.

\- Tu vis sur quelle planète pour dire un truc aussi con ?!

\- On sait très bien qui on vise, mais c'est à celui qui sera le plus rapide à exécuter le contrat que la paye reviendra. Alors, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe, dans le fond… tu ne crois pas ?

D'un geste d'humeur, Luffy balaye son argument, mais il sait bien qu'à défaut d'avoir raison, il n'a pas vraiment tort, même si ça manque cruellement de fair-play ; fair-play dont je ne fais jamais preuve, au risque de me faire dévorer si je ne suis pas le premier à montrer les dents.

Le gamin lui fait signe de dégager, mais visiblement, Sabo a une idée bien précise en tête, parce qu'il le toise avec un mépris qu'il ne se donne même pas la peine de dissimuler. Décidément, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un petit con arriviste, et je ne suis pas près de changer d'avis.

\- Et puis… en plus de tout ça… ça ne te regarde pas, Luffy.

L'intéressé relève la tête de son comptoir et je devine à la tension de ses muscles que Sabo est en train de toucher une corde sensible.

Ça fait des lustres que Lu' essaye de se rendre utile, et que je challenge ses compétences à chaque fois ; c'a bien failli mal tourner la première fois où j'ai mis les pieds dans la pizzeria avec Bonney, et que Luffy ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il a manqué se griller tout seul. Jouer l'indifférent total a permis de sauver la mise, mais c'était moins une.

J'en rirai peut-être dans quelques années, mais pour le moment, cette bourde est beaucoup trop récente pour que je l'associe à quelque chose d'amusant.

\- T'es juste là en bon toutou, murmure-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir, ses yeux vrillant les siens. Et je vais te donner une petite info, juste entre nous, le prends pas mal, c'est pour t'aider : tu n'es apprécié que parce que ton travail est fait correctement. Rien de plus.

Luffy serre les poings et s'efforce de l'ignorer en reprenant son rangement, tendu, le visage fermé ; Sabo, lui, porte toujours son petit sourire arrogant – une chance pour lui que Bonney n'ait pas vu ça, elle supporte déjà le mien, c'est pas pour retrouver la même chose chez le blondinet précieux.

Je scrute toujours leur duel à travers les contrevents, en me tenant prêt à intervenir, au cas où ça dégénèrerait ; je pourrais me montrer, mais je veux laisser à Luffy l'occasion de se débrouiller par lui-même, au moins une fois. Pour lui laisser sa chance, de la même manière qu'on m'a laissé la mienne, il y a des années de ça.

\- Et pourquoi t'es venu me faire chier, exactement ? lui balance-t-il avec sécheresse.

\- Parce que tu crois que ton existence revêt assez d'importance à mes yeux pour attirer mon attention exclusive… ? Je sais juste que Bonney aime passer ici, certains soirs. Je teste celui-là, tout simplement.

\- Alors là, mon gars, si t'escomptes emmener JJ aussi facilement, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et bien comme il faut.

\- Tu projettes peut-être de m'en empêcher ?

Dommage que son intelligence égale malheureusement sa stupidité, à celui-là ; tout le monde sait, chez nous, que la dernière chose à faire, c'est se mettre Luffy à dos. Je pense ne pas me tromper quand j'affirme que le gamin a presque deux visages, pour peu qu'on mette le doigt sur ce qu'il ne faut pas.

\- J'te laisserai jamais ruiner tout c'qu'a été fait jusque-là, martèle-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Si tu veux JJ, tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps.

Sabo part d'un éclat de rire franc qui, s'il m'était destiné, m'aurait terriblement vexé ; et à voir la couleur des oreilles de Luffy, je devine que le gamin partage mes pensées.

\- Oh, ça, quelqu'un ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire…, susurre-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Que-

\- Et il t'a jeté quand il n'a plu eu besoin de toi… avant de te reprendre quand il a eu envie de se vider, pile au moment où il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait avec cette personne qu'on connait bien, toi et moi…

\- … c'est n'importe quoi, souffle Luffy.

Une infime pointe de culpabilité me vrille la tempe, l'espace d'une seconde ; ma condition ne me permet pas d'en faire un état d'âme, mais l'idée est là, et elle ne s'en ira pas de sitôt.

Et, même s'il joue l'insensible, Luffy accuse le coup, tout le monde a toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il déglutit et pose ses mains sur le comptoir, pour se pencher lentement vers le nuisible – et cacher le tremblement de ses doigts, par la même occasion ; la colère, l'envie de lui en mettre une en pleine poire, tout ça est en train de dangereusement chatouiller les limites de son self-control, dont la capacité de retenue n'est vraiment pas une qualité chez lui, ce qui saute aux yeux de n'importe qui le côtoyant un tant soit peu.

\- C'est toi qu'as un problème de frustration, t'auras jamais ce que tu veux, Sabo. Ja-mais. Dans quelle langue faut qu'on te parle pour que tu te mettes ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ?!

Les yeux de Sabo s'assombrissent, et le pressentiment qui me prenait le ventre s'intensifie.

Il va passer au cran au-dessus, c'est une question de secondes.

\- Jouer au chat et à la souris, ça va bien 5 minutes, je déteste devoir attendre, rétorque-t-il. Et maintenant, tu vas me dégager et me laisser prendre ce que je veux. À savoir Bonney, et j'en ai rien à foutre que t'aies des ordres ou pas. T'es sur mon chemin, et j'vais devoir arranger ça.

L'action est tellement rapide que je perds une poignée de secondes à regarder Sabo littéralement passer par-dessus le comptoir et attraper Luffy par le col pour le pousser vers le four. Le gamin est prompt à attraper sa pelle à pizza pour lui en flanquer en coup en pleine poitrine, le faisant lâcher prise pour l'envoyer valdinguer dans la desserte remplie de vaisselle. Sabo s'écroule dans les piles de céramique dans un fracas assourdissant alors que je quitte mon poste d'observation pour entrer dans la partie, passant derrière les persiennes pour faire le tour du bar et relever Luffy d'une main ferme, sans quitter l'autre taré des yeux.

Sabo a l'air plutôt surpris de me voir, puisqu'il croyait visiblement être seul dans le restaurant ; il se redresse en époussetant sa veste et me toise d'un air trop hautain pour son propre bien.

\- … cette fois, tu dépasses les bornes, Sabo, murmuré-je. C'est allé bien trop loin, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

\- Je m'étonne que tu ne sois toujours pas parti pleurer dans les jupes de ton père pour qu'il t'aide à te sortir de la merde noire dans laquelle tu es, raille-t-il en haussant un sourcil, méprisant au possible.

\- Si c'est ton seul argument à m'opposer…

\- Et alors quoi, Law… ? T'es pas compétent pour cette affaire, et tu veux même pas le reconnaître. Tu pourrais me la laisser, histoire que tout ça arrête de traîner, mais tu n'as jamais aimé partager.

\- Parce que t'es la générosité incarnée, peut-être ? réplique Luffy, pelle toujours en main.

Ça serait presque risible si je n'étais toujours pas aussi soucieux de la tournure future des évènements ; je sais que tout peut dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre, c'est notre nature même qui veut ça, mais Sabo n'est clairement pas un adversaire à sous-estimer.

\- … c'est un tout nouveau business, Sabo. Vois ça comme un nouveau jeu, avec cent fois plus de challenge et de nouvelles règles. Des règles que tu ne maîtrises _absolument pas_.

J'appuie mes mots, pour qu'il comprenne bien où je veux en venir.

Son regard se fait plus dur, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'objecter : sa langue de serpent, je l'ai assez entendue.

\- Sache que si tu avais pu lire les choses plus attentivement – ce que tu ne pouvais pas, puisque les petites lignes sont très bien rangées loin de tes serres – tu n'aurais même pas eu l'idée de te pointer là au nom d'arguments irrecevables. T'étais tellement pressé de faire marquer un point à l'équipe que tu n'as même pas pris le temps de comprendre le règlement avant de débarquer sur le terrain. T'es de la vieille école, et ça te perdra.

\- Tu es tellement présomptueux, chuchote-t-il. En quoi ce contrat diffère-t-il des autres ?

\- Hé bien… ça, tu ne pourras jamais le savoir. Tu penses bien que je ne laisse pas ça traîner n'importe où, crétin.

Luffy laisse échapper une exclamation moqueuse et se fout ouvertement de lui, et je fais mon possible pour ne pas sourire à mon tour, histoire de garder un minimum de crédibilité. Sabo, lui, rage en silence, mais je sens bien que je m'approche dangereusement de sa limite, encore une fois.

\- Ça te fait peut-être marrer de me causer des ennuis, Sabo, et me faire éradiquer serait certainement un grand spectacle à étaler à tout le monde, mais que plus que tout, ça va énerver qui-tu-sais.

\- … Ouais, notre Lord Voldemort à nous, ricane Luffy en lissant son tablier.

\- Et _il_ ne va pas supporter qu'un contrat comme ça lui passe sous le nez. Je suis le seul à en connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants, comme ils se plaisent à le dire ici, et si je rate mon coup, personne ne pourra le récupérer.

Sabo a l'air plutôt nerveux, maintenant, et je lis une longue hésitation dans son regard ; il pense à _sa_ réaction ? Bien. Qu'il y pense, justement, histoire qu'il se mette dans mes chaussures, rien qu'un instant.

S'il croit que c'est si amusant de risquer sa tête à chaque fois qu'il faut ouvrir la bouche pour convaincre Bonney…

Il tergiverse.

Clairement.

\- Le fait que tu soies là, c'est la preuve par A+B que JJ va venir, murmure Sabo après un bon silence.

\- D'une, je compte bien te faire sortir d'ici pour qu'elle n'ait pas à voir ta sale petite tête. De deux, comme elle le dit elle-même, il n'y a que ses amis qui peuvent l'appeler JJ, objecté-je.

\- Oh, mais je compte bien être ami avec elle, Law, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

Il plane à dix mille, cet idiot.

\- Dégage, avant que je ne te mette dehors moi-même.

\- Ouais, débarrasse le plancher, ponctue Luffy, négligemment appuyé sur sa pelle. T'empestes mon restau, mec.

C'est l'offense de trop, de toute évidence ; Sabo se rue sur Luffy et ils tombent au sol dans un capharnaüm de chaises et de tables renversées. Luffy rampe pour échapper à sa prise mais Sabo le ramène dans sa direction pour lui éclater un crochet du droit dans le visage. Luffy tourne la tête et le coup lui heurte la pommette, mais je ne laisse pas le temps à Sabo de réitérer. Je le ceinture par-derrière et le tire loin de Luffy – hors de question de le laisser l'abîmer encore un peu plus.

Encore une fois.

Sabo jure, grogne, et se débat tellement qu'il nous fait tomber dans la vaisselle brisée ; les segments de céramique craquent sous mon poids, mais mon cuir me protège, au moins pour cette fois.

\- LUFFY ! OUVRE LA PORTE DE DERRIÈRE ET PRÉPARE LA COUR ! vociféré-je en encaissant un coup de coude mal placé dans les côtes.

\- Mais je-

\- C'EST UN ORDRE !

Il se relève et court comme un dératé pour dégager le couloir qui mène à la cour extérieure, qui ne donne sur aucun vis-à-vis – on y a personnellement veillé quand on l'a posté ici, il y a quelques années. En prévision de cas comme celui-là.

Sabo se raccroche à une étagère du comptoir et tente de s'extraire de mon étreinte en tirant de toutes ses forces, mais l'étagère se décroche, emportant plusieurs dizaines de coupes qui s'écroulent sur nous dans une pluie de verre.

À tâtons, j'agrippe un tesson et frappe où je peux ; Sabo ne bronche pas mais l'émail se teinte de rouge, signe que j'ai visé juste. Je le repousse d'un coup de pied et il se trouve projeté contre le mur de briques, assez loin pour me permettre de me relever et quitter ma position de faiblesse. Sabo vacille, une seconde, et revient à la charge ; il me percute de toutes ses forces et le choc éprouve les limites de ce corps, me faisant voir des points noirs alors que mon dos heurte de plein fouet un pan du bar, derrière moi, qui se brise sous la force de la collision, nous envoyant valser sur le carrelage en emportant d'autres chaises sur notre passage. J'en lâche mon arme de fortune qui tombe sur le sol, hors de ma portée. Je me hisse sur les coudes en songeant qu'un coup de cette ampleur réduirait en miettes la colonne vertébrale de n'importe qui, et je secoue brièvement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

Putain, quel bordel…

La main de Sabo se referme sur ma gorge, mais Luffy a été plus rapide à revenir que je ne le pensais ; il se jette sur lui pour le repousser loin de moi, et des gouttes de sang s'écrasent sur mon visage – celui de Luffy, à en juger l'entaille sur son bras et le tesson que Sabo tient dans la main.

J'attrape un pied de chaise et Sabo le ramasse en pleine figure, le détournant momentanément de Luffy qui profite de cette ouverture pour le saisir par les poignets et lui ramener les bras dans le dos ; je me relève précipitamment et, sans chercher plus loin, empoigne Sabo par le col et le tire dans le couloir.

Oh, bien sûr, si Luffy et moi étions n'importe qui, Sabo n'aurait besoin que d'une microseconde pour se libérer.

… mais voilà : nous sommes bien plus que ça, et il sait qu'une fois immobilisé, il ne pourra plus rien faire pour nous échapper.

Il se débat toujours autant, mais c'est un combat perdu d'avance ; l'air glacé de la nuit nous enveloppe, la porte se referme et il ne subsiste plus que le noir total de la nuit, hors de la lumière des belvédères qui rassurent tant ceux que je suis chargé de chasser.

\- Tu vas crever de toute façon ! s'exclame Luffy alors que Sabo se démène contre nous. Arrête de t'débattre, tu fais que retarder l'échéance… !

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! rugit-il en luttant, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

On le laisse tomber au sol et je m'assois sur ses hanches, levant la jambe pour plaquer ma chaussure contre sa joue, alors que Luffy s'éloigne vers la zone qu'il a préalablement délimitée, comme je le lui ai ordonné tout à l'heure. Il attrape un bidon d'essence et asperge le sol, alors que Sabo le regarde faire avec les yeux écarquillés.

C'est compliqué d'appréhender sa mort avec sérénité.

J'ai eu des heures pour y penser, seul, sous le jet de ma douche, quand il était en train de prendre du bon temps avec Bonney.

\- C'est prêt ! s'exclame Luffy en nous offrant un sourire de sociopathe.

\- Oï, Law, arrête… ! s'écrie Sabo en se tendant contre mon emprise. On peut discuter, non ?! Vous allez pas faire ça… !

Comme si on allait se gêner…

Fouillant dans ma poche, j'en sors mon paquet de cigarettes et en cale une au coin de mes lèvres, l'allumant négligemment alors que le blondinet gigote sous moi.

Tss.

Maintenant qu'il est dans mes filets, il n'ira pas bien loin.

Je tire sur le foulard qu'il porte et le lui fourre dans la bouche, assez loin pour que ses gémissements se muent en complaintes muettes.

Exhalant une bouffée de nicotine dans l'air froid, je me redresse et, de ma main libre, l'attrape par sa veste pour le tirer sur le bitume, jusqu'à l'endroit démarqué par Luffy qui patiente sagement, bidon à la main. J'ai à peine balancé Sabo sur le bitume qu'il l'asperge d'essence sous son regard épouvanté, reculant précipitamment avant que je ne jette ma clope incandescente dans le combustible, qui s'enflamme instantanément.

J'entends tout juste Sabo hurler, à travers son bâillon, alors que sa silhouette se débat dans le brasier ; mes yeux dévient sur ceux de Luffy, où je vois danser les flammes dans ses prunelles noires comme la nuit qui nous couvre.

L'odeur de chair brûlée se répand un peu partout, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Bientôt, il n'en restera plus qu'un tas de cendre, de cette saloperie.

Finalement, après une longue, très longue minute, les geignements disparaissent dans le crépitement du feu, et ça me suffit pour savoir que Sabo ne sera plus un problème. Je me détourne et pousse la porte de l'arrière du restaurant, Luffy sur les talons – on traverse le couloir et on enjambe les débris de céramique, en balayant les dégâts du regard.

… la poisse.

Sérieusement.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- … nan, JJ va arriver, marmonne-t-il. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'parle pas, on est pas… censés… tu sais… ?

\- Mieux que personne, murmuré-je en rajustant mon cuir, me détournant du bordel monstrueux qui règne près du comptoir pour déverrouiller la porte et sortir sur le trottoir, décidant de m'allumer une autre cigarette, qui ne me servira pas d'igniteur, pour cette fois.

Pas un chat dans la rue. On n'entend même pas le bruit des flammes qui continuent d'emporter Sabo, à l'arrière.

Je perçois vaguement une flopée de jurons dans mon dos, alors que Luffy déplore l'état de la vaisselle qu'il va galérer à changer ; je réprime un sourire, et lui jette un regard quand il me rejoint en scrutant l'obscurité de droite à gauche. Sûrement pour vérifier que Bonney n'est pas encore là…

\- … nan mais en fait, si, j'vais faire une pause, cède-t-il en tendant la main.

Je lui tends ma cigarette et je le regarde tirer dessus nerveusement, fixant les imperfections du bitume glacé, à pousser du pied quelque gravillons logés dans les interstices des plinthes du mur de la pizzeria.

Mes yeux courent sur le sang qui macule son bras, sur celui qui a éclaboussé son visage, sur sa lèvre ensanglanté, son cocard déjà naissant.

… si mon coloc m'adressait encore la parole, pour sûr qu'il me massacrerait pour avoir laissé Luffy déguster à ce point.

Mais ça, ça ne fera que partie de la dette énorme que je vais devoir régler une fois que cette affaire sera terminée.

Je ne m'en fais pas.

Ou… tout du moins… j'essaye.

\- … Luffy…

\- Je veux pas en parler, me coupe-t-il. S'te plaît, Law.

\- … comme tu voudras. Mais… je suis fier de toi.

\- Y'a pas de quoi être fier, pourtant. J'pense qu'on est salement dans la merde.

Il est trop dur avec lui-même, mais là où je suis si exigeant avec moi-même, comment pourrais-je le blâmer… ?

La dernière fois qu'il s'est battu avec Sabo, Luffy a hérité de cette marque indélébile sur le torse, là où l'autre a perdu une partie de la symétrie de son visage. Un match nul, qui s'est soldé ce soir par une victoire pour l'un des deux camps.

Reste à savoir quel prix aura cette victoire, parce que la mort de Sabo pourrait bien avoir des conséquences que je ne suis pas en mesure d'évaluer, pour le moment ; pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes pas supposés nous massacrer entre nous, et que Luffy et moi avons tout à perdre, si quelqu'un venait réclamer dédommagement.

Je ne doute pas que Sabo avait une liste de contrats longue comme le bras, qu'il faudra honorer à sa place.

À dire vrai, Luffy a raison : on est probablement déjà dans la merde, plus qu'on ne l'a jamais été.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Je croyais le monde dévasté, mais vous me murmurez à l'oreille que ce n'est pas fini  
et que les hommes n'ont pas encore payé.  
Qu'ils périssent, Seigneur, s'ils vous ont offensés. »_**

 ** _Laurent Gaudé,_** ** _Ouragan_**


	38. Sursis

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Sursis

 ** _« Quand un homme dit : Je suis heureux, il veut dire bonnement :  
j'ai des ennuis qui ne m'atteignent pas. »_**

 ** _Jules Renard, Le Journal, 1902-1905_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je suis en train de faire une putain d'énorme connerie.

Genre, une comme j'en ai rarement faite.

J'étais en train de bavasser avec Law au téléphone il y a moins de cinq minutes ; j'étais en chemin pour me rendre à mon appartement, à même pas 100 mètres, journée de cours finie oblige, et Law me racontait qu'il avait un cours prévu en soirée jusqu'à 19 heures 30 au moins, qu'il allait rentrer dans le local et qu'on se verrait demain soir pour que je fignole mes dernières retouches sur mes dessins, bla bla bla... l'habituel.

J'étais complètement opé pour ça, et la soirée aurait pu se terminer sur cette note, si je n'avais pas reconnu Law, de loin, cinquante mètres plus bas dans la rue, alors qu'il était en train de me dire qu'il allait raccrocher pour pouvoir faire son truc.

J'étais trop hébétée pour pouvoir le traiter de gros mytho en puissance, et je me suis contentée de lui murmurer qu'on se verrait très bientôt, de toute manière.

Oh ouais.

Il avait pas idée.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à le suivre.

Ouais, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : au lieu de le stalker et de la lui faire à l'envers, pourquoi tu le mets pas franchement devant le fait accompli ?

C'est simple : Law n'est d'ordinaire pas un menteur, et s'il en vient à me balader comme ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Laquelle, ça, j'en sais encore rien, mais voir les choses par moi-même me permet de ne pas entendre un autre mensonge.

Je presse le pas sur le trottoir, dans la foule, pistant le bonnet tacheté qui avance à bonne allure ; où est-ce qu'il va comme ça...? En direction de chez lui, ça, c'est indéniable, je reconnais vaguement les chemins que j'ai empruntés pour me rendre à son appartement.

Un frisson me parcourt à ce souvenir – j'ai tenu la promesse faite à moi-même de ne plus y retourner seule. Law m'accompagne systématiquement sur le trajet. Y'a des types trop flippants dans son quartier.

Law quitte l'artère bondée pour d'autres rues moins fréquentées, et je dois trotter pour me maintenir à bonne hauteur, parce que cette saleté marche vite, avec ses jambes de trois mètres de haut. Plus le temps passe, plus les badauds se raréfient, et j'ai cette même impression de malaise qui me reprend, comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans ce coin paumé de la ville. Sans compter la sensation, qui me colle à la peau, de ne pas avoir le droit de me trouver là. De ne pas être à ma place. C'est un sentiment assez confus, que je ne saurais pas m'expliquer.

Je dois me montrer sacrément discrète pour ne pas attirer son attention, et j'ai peur de le perdre de vue, ou de me faire griller, ce qui serait encore pire.

Il bifurque dans une ruelle et je me poste au coin de l'immeuble, derrière une poubelle – ... ô gloire – et scrute l'endroit plongé dans la pénombre du jour qui se couche déjà. Law longe le mur de briques qui fait office de façade latérale au bâtiment d'en face, et ouvre une vieille porte en métal qui ressemble à celles qui donnent sur des arrière-cuisines ou qui servent d'évacuation incendie. J'entends les accords sourds d'une musique électro quand le battant s'ouvre, et Law s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, je tape un sprint à travers l'impasse pour rejoindre l'entrée, et j'arrive à agripper la poignée avant que tout ne se referme. La porte est incroyablement lourde, et j'en chie à mort pour la rouvrir assez pour que l'ensemble passe – par ensemble, entendez mes seins et mon derrière – et me faufiler à l'intérieur.

Elle claque derrière moi dans un fracas sourd, et je me retrouve dans le noir complet, avec pour seul repère la musique qui semble battre comme un cœur affolé devant moi ; je marche dans le couloir sans un bruit en gardant les bras légèrement ouverts, histoire d'anticiper si un mur se sent la bravoure de tenter une collision avec moi.

La musique semble plus proche à chaque pas, et je reconnais même les accords de Passive, du groupe Perfect Circle. Au moins, le tenancier a du goût, c'est déjà ça.

J'arrive à une autre porte, que je pousse lentement pour jeter un œil dans l'entrebâillement, et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un géant barbu en costume vaguement nazi qui me bloque la route.

Derrière lui, il y a une foule de malade, dans les lumières tamisées pourpres qui baignent l'endroit qui ressemble à un bar, mais d'une taille bien supérieure à ceux que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Pas une seule fenêtre ne donne sur l'extérieur, ce qui aurait tendance à me rendre carrément claustro.

\- Vous êtes qui ? laisse tomber le géant avec une amabilité qui me rappelle la mienne quand je suis dans mes mauvais jours.

\- Ça vous regarde ? rétorqué-je.

Il se penche vers moi, me dévisage de haut en bas et finit par écarquiller les yeux, visiblement stupéfait par quelque chose qui m'est inconnu ; quoi, j'ai la braguette ouverte ?

\- Co... comment vous êtes rentrée ? bafouille-t-il.

OK. Visiblement, si Law a pu ouvrir la porte, ce n'est pas par hasard. Clé ou digicode que je n'ai pas vu à l'entrée, mais clairement, il n'y a qu'un certain quota de personnes aptes à pénétrer ici, et ce type a l'air de parfaitement les connaître.  
J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, là : quitte à être fichée, autant faire ça bien, non ? Y aller au bluff, rien que pour tenter.

\- Quoi, vous me reconnaissez pas ? Vous savez qui j'suis, au moins ?

La tête qu'il tire, c'est dément à voir.

Il se gratte la tête et fronce les sourcils, il y a quelque chose qui grille ses circuits, c'est certain, mais j'ai bien l'intention de jouer là-dessus si ça peut me permettre d'enfin savoir ce que Law farfouille là-dedans.

Parce que ça répond pas à ma question sous-jacente, à savoir : pourquoi il se balade ici alors qu'il affirme être en cours de dernière minute à l'école...?

\- Ben vous êtes une... 'fin, je vois pas pourquoi je serais censé vous r'connaître, vous êtes... vous avez...

\- Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir, ça commence à foutrement m'énerver.

Il me fait signe d'attendre et se retourne, agitant le bras en direction du comptoir du bar ; quelqu'un lui répond et passe de l'autre côté de l'îlot pour fendre la foule, et une petite lumière s'allume dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Exactement le genre de nana super bien faite, qui me rappelle sans hésitation pourquoi j'apprécie les femmes. Une jolie brune à qui on peut difficilement donner un âge, et qui respire la classe et la prestance. La démarche chaloupée transpire le contrôle et l'assurance, et franchement… si je n'avais pas Law, je la draguerais sans hésitation.

Elle monte les marches qui mènent à la porte, largement surélevée par rapport au reste de la salle, et me coule un regard curieux depuis son point d'observation, à deux petits mètres de là. Elle aussi me dévisage comme si elle n'en revenait pas que je puisse me trouver ici.

\- ... oui, Magellan...?

\- Alors, euh..., débute-t-il nerveusement en se mettant entre elle et moi. La nana, là, je la connais pas, je suis sûr que je l'ai jamais vue là, mais là je suis pas sûr, tu vois ?

\- ... je vois, oui. Et ?

\- Ben elle... elle est..., hésite-t-il en cherchant ses mots. ... elle est chiante, tu vois, et... et voilà, quoi. J'la fous dehors ou j'lui pète la nuque ?

Ah ouais, carrément.

Dans quoi est-ce que j'ai foutu les pieds, sérieux.

La femme me considère un long moment, pendant lequel je comprends qu'une étrangère est en train de décider de mon droit de vivre ou de mourir, et un bref moment de doute traverse son visage.

Elle se tourne vers le bar et siffle quelqu'un qui relève aussitôt la tête de sa boisson, et je reconnais immédiatement à qui appartient ce béret.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Des coups résonnent à la paroi de l'alcôve dans laquelle je me trouve, et j'ai une brève pensée sur le mode opératoire que je vais suivre pour exterminer l'opportun qui me dérange au moment le moins propice.

Dépecé vif ? Trop long.

Décapité ? ... Trop bref.

Mon père lève le nez de la pile de dossiers et hausse un sourcil derrière ses verres teintés, dévisageant la silhouette qui se plante derrière le rideau et que je reconnais comme celle de Shachi.

\- Law, qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit à propos de savoir tenir ses chiens en laisse ? soupire mon père en tapant des ongles sur la table.

\- Quoi ? lancé-je à l'attention du concerné.

\- Law, on a un problème.

\- Je me doute que si tu me déranges en pleine réunion, ce n'est pas pour me dire que tu as réussi à te trouver une copine décente, raillé-je. Viens là.

Il écarte le tissu et passe une tête embarrassée dans l'ouverture, fixant obstinément ses pieds, les doigts tremblants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est Shakky qui m'envoie. T'as mal refermé la porte d'entrée, toussote-t-il.

\- ... pardon ?

\- ... Bonney est là.

Mon père explose de rire – un rire si caractéristique que tout le monde devient silencieux, dans le bar, tant il est régulièrement synonyme d'un cataclysme à venir – et frappe du poing sur la table, plié en deux, alors que je me décompose lentement au fil des secondes qui passent.

Parmi la centaine de personnes présentes ici, pas un ou une ne moufte, c'est le calme plat, alors que le rire de mon père résonne entre les murs.

Je me lève et écarte le rideau à mon tour, mes yeux s'arrêtant aussitôt sur la porte d'entrée où se tiennent Shakky et Magellan, près d'une Bonney adossée au mur, l'air sidérée par le changement d'ambiance qu'elle a dû voir s'opérer.

J'en rirais presque, moi aussi ; elle a un sacré culot, et pour réussir à entrer, elle a dû être d'une discrétion à toute épreuve, parce que je n'ai rien vu venir. C'est pour ça que son obstination me plaît, mais sérieusement, j'ai tellement envie de la tuer pour ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Encore heureux que Shakky ait eu un doute, j'aurais été dans de sales draps si Magellan l'avait encastrée dans les poubelles à l'arrière du bar...

Ravalant ma colère, je me redresse et quitte la table, sous le regard des consommateurs qui me regardent passer sans un bruit ; ils savent qu'au moindre commentaire, c'est à mon père qu'ils devront rendre des comptes, et autant dire que personne n'est pressé que ça lui arrive.

Shakky sourit, cette situation l'amuse – ça doit faire des millénaires que son bar n'a pas été aussi calme, puisque bondé nuit et jour d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

\- … oh, ça va être chiant, j'crois bien, marmonne Shachi derrière moi.

\- Merci, je suis déjà au courant, rétorqué-je en slalomant entre les tables.

Magellan fixe toujours Bonney avec l'air d'avoir vu un extraterrestre, et vraiment, ça pourrait être comique, si ça n'était pas aussi gênant pour moi.

Ce n'est pas que Bonney n'est pas sortable, au contraire ; caractère de merde ou non, je ne peux pas lui retirer qu'elle est bien faite, et le diable seul sait à quel point je n'ai pas toujours la chance de tomber sur ce genre de filles dans mon job. Mais pour le coup, elle est vraiment au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mais c'est moi qui suis à blâmer pour cette erreur d'inattention.

Et pour la confiance, vas-y, accroche-toi pour remonter, maintenant…

\- Je gère, Shakky, murmuré-je en passant près d'elle.

\- Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas, s'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je ne relève pas l'ironie et je prends Bonney par le coude, lui signifiant par la même occasion de me suivre ; elle ne moufte pas, mais je devine à son regard que je vais devoir justifier cet écart.

C'est à croire que j'aime particulièrement me foutre régulièrement dans la merde ; appelons ça un talent inné...

Et moi, suis-je bien placé pour lui en mettre plein la tête, à cet instant ? Pas vraiment. Concrètement, hormis Magellan, rien ne lui interdit l'accès à cet endroit, même si les... gens comme elle n'ont strictement rien à y faire.

Je m'arrête près du comptoir du bar et fais signe à un des barmen de rappliquer, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Bonney qui n'a toujours pas décoincé un mot.

\- Tu commandes ce que tu veux, c'est sur ma note.

\- Law–

\- Plus tard, les questions, murmuré-je. Et toi, précisé-je à l'intention du type qui s'est planté face à nous, tu sourcilles pas, peu importe ce qu'elle demande. Compris ?

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu et cette fois, je dévisage les autres qui nous entourent, et qui fixent Bonney sans se gêner – sûrement à se demander par quel morceau ils vont pouvoir commencer le festin, les connaissant.

Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère, parce que Bonney serait bien capable de leur balancer une chaise à la face – et j'avoue que ça serait tellement hilarant à voir que je laisserais bien ces idiots tirer le diable par la queue, juste pour les regarder se faire légèrement aplatir sur le carrelage.

\- Elle est hors-limite, les gars. Clair ? lancé-je à l'assemblée la plus proche.

Les têtes acquiescent, et tout le monde retourne à son business dans le brouhaha qui reprend peu à peu le dessus sur le silence pesant qui régnait jusque-là.

\- Je reviens, lui murmuré-je en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle acquiesce et je m'éloigne à travers la salle, rejoignant l'alcôve où mon père m'attend toujours, bras et jambes croisés, avec un air railleur qui m'insupporte.

\- ... quoi ?

\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle t'étrangle. Parce qu'elle avait l'air de le vouloir aussi sûrement que tu détestes cette petite saleté de Sabo...

\- Détestais, papa. Je l'ai renvoyé là où il ne pourra plus mettre les pieds dans mes affaires. Et ne t'en fais pas, pour la strangulation, je vais y avoir droit dès qu'on sera sortis de là..., maugréé-je.

Ma mauvaise humeur semble l'amuser, et je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire, en fait : une franche engueulade pour ma négligence, ou le sourire moqueur qu'on donne à un adolescent gaffeur. Je gage que les deux sont agaçants puissance mille.

Pour le moment, il a l'air de prendre tout ça à la rigolade, mais sérieusement, je ne sais pas s'il s'imagine à quel point ça sent mauvais pour moi ; j'ai l'impression que sa capacité à s'inquiéter pour moi diminue avec le temps, et si ça me permet de respirer, ça me fait aussi... légèrement flipper, comme ils disent.

Il referme le dossier que je lui avais apporté et désigne le monde derrière le rideau, signe que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui et qu'on verra ça une autre fois.

Génial.

Je sens que je vais prendre une soufflante quand je m'y attendrai le moins, et ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

. . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Je sirote la grenadine que le barman m'a servie et contemple le décor bizarre qui m'entoure ; il règne une atmosphère étouffante, ici, que je ne m'explique pas. La seule chose qui persiste, c'est le sentiment que je ne devrais pas être là. Et rien qu'à voir comment les autres me dévisagent, je suppose que je suis une sorte de bizarrerie, mais j'ignore encore à quel point et pour quelle raison – mes cheveux ne doivent pas être un problème, vu l'accoutrement général des consommateurs du coin.

C'est autre chose, et qui m'échappe totalement de surcroît.

Frustrant.

Je fouille ma poche pour sortir mon portable et texter Zoro, histoire de passer le temps en attendant que Law daigne bien régler mon cas, et je constate que je suis hors de portée du réseau. Génial. Plus creepy comme endroit, tu meurs, sérieux. Je range mon cellulaire en poussant un soupir à pierre fendre, et mes yeux glissent partout où ils peuvent se poser, tout en essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible.

Il y a un nombre incroyable de personnes, ici, de tout âge et sexe, et là où je m'attends à voir des choses aussi diverses et variées que des jetons, des cartes, des jeux quelconques – passe-temps de gens qui se posent pour boire un verre, en somme – je ne vois que des piles de feuilles, des dossiers en tous genres, qui s'empilent ci et là. Les occupants du bar se les échangent, les commentent, prennent des notes, certains ont l'air visiblement fiers d'eux et d'autres catastrophés.

J'entends un éclat de rire qui me parait bizarrement familier, au loin, et me retourne pour voir à qui il appartient ; ça vient d'un coin reculé du bar, où deux garçons sont attablés devant des chopes énormes – je jurerais que celui qui me tourne le dos ressemble comme c'est pas permis à Luffy, avec les mêmes cheveux en pétard et la silhouette fluette, mais à peine l'idée d'aller vérifier m'a-t-elle effleurée que le rideau où Law s'est engouffré il y a cinq minutes se ré-ouvre, et un type immense en sort lentement, affublé d'un gigantesque manteau à plumes roses ; je m'étoufferais dans mon verre en riant comme une demeurée si le type ne dégageait pas quelque chose de terriblement malsain. Law a l'air maussade, et je pressens une discussion houleuse entre lui et moi à la sortie.

Qu'il trempe dans des trucs louches, ça, je peux l'entendre ; si je le croyais blanc comme neige, ça se saurait... Au moins, là, je suis fixée sur ses hobbies extra-scolaires.

Ils progressent dans ma direction et je m'efforce de regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas avoir l'air de flipper complet, balayant la salle du regard pour trouver un point d'intérêt quelconque.

Il y a de tout, ici, du type lambda à première vue jusqu'au look le plus excentrique, à savoir ce mec posté pas très loin de moi dont je n'arrive pas à déterminer le sexe quand je le regarde de plus près, avec ses cheveux violets encore plus flashy que les miens et ses bas résilles. Même la dénommée Shakky ne se fond pas dans le décor tant elle a quelque chose de douloureusement beau. Le genre de femme que je voudrais être, plus tard.

Une ombre s'étire sur le comptoir et je pivote sur mon tabouret pour me retrouver face au type blond qui accompagne Law, et sa stature me confirme qu'aussi bien de près comme de loin, il n'a pas l'air du mec qu'il faut emmerder, peu importe le sujet.

\- JJ, je te présente mon père, marmonne Law en fixant ses chaussures.

Embarrassé.

Je crois qu'il ne comptait pas laisser le gars connaître ma tête, et je ne sais pas comment le prendre : honte de moi, ou simple question de dissociation vie privée/vie familiale ? Dans les deux cas, je peux comprendre – je suis pas super présentable, comme fille.

Ou alors, c'est encore autre chose, mais je suis incapable de savoir quoi.

N'empêche qu'à entendre ça, je lève aussitôt la tête pour dévisager l'inconnu qui me contemple, et détailler ses traits le plus vite possible – malgré ses lunettes, je sens son regard sur moi et je suis grandement mal à l'aise.

\- Doflamingo, sourit-il en tendant la main.

Je la serre mécaniquement en essayant de ne pas m'attarder sur la différence de taille entre nos paumes et nos doigts ; la sensation qu'il pourrait me briser le bras d'une simple torsion du poignet me hérisse les poils.

\- ... vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, lâché-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Il ricane, et je reconnais le rire que j'ai entendu à mon arrivée et qui a mis tout le monde au silence ; un rire grave, caverneux, le cliché qui vous colle une chiasse monstre, et qui fait aussitôt déserter l'envie de vous marrer avec lui.

Tout ça mis à part, il y a une telle différence entre eux que, de la même manière mon père et moi sommes totalement différents, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir la moindre goutte de sang en commun. Et je ne sais pas si ce détail plaît à Law, lui qui semble toujours chercher à s'affranchir d'une quelconque autorité.

Et dire que c'est ce type qui, selon les dires de son fils, l'aurait couvé en tentant de remplacer la mère que Law n'avait plus...? Difficile à imaginer, à le voir comme ça, aussi impressionnant, tant il en impose par sa carrure et les ondes qu'il dégage.

Sa main ne lâche pas la mienne, et je ne suis pas assez folle pour tenter de me dégager par la force ; je me contente de soutenir son regard au mieux, et son sourire s'agrandit, s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre – même question sourire glauque, Law ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c'est dire.

\- Pas mal de cran, hein ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, gamine.

\- ...

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ? "Toi aussi, sauf que je t'imaginais moins flippant ?" Je préfère garder le silence, pour le coup. Pour sûr que Law va s'inspirer de ça, pour m'obliger à la fermer de temps en temps, vu comment je dois le soûler à longueur de soirée.

\- Muette ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais la langue un peu mieux pendue, je commence à être déçu..., s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- Je m'économise. J'ai une discussion à avoir avec votre beau parleur de rejeton, rétorqué-je.

Les tables les plus proches nous fixent avec des yeux ronds, et je sens que je suis en train de chatouiller une ligne qui possède un peu trop de dents à mon goût.

Mais le sourire que je vois sur le visage de Law me rassérène, au moins pour les dix prochaines secondes : mon insolence a l'air de l'amuser, pour une fois. Doflamingo relâche la pression, enfin, et pose une main sur ma tête pour la tapoter, comme on le ferait d'un animal de compagnie envers qui on aurait de l'indulgence.

Vexant.

\- Sois gentille avec lui. Il fait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde, murmure-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

\- J'essayerai d'y penser quand je voudrai lui coincer la tête dans le caniveau.

Law toussote et garde les yeux baissés, alors que son père lui colle une bourrade entre les deux omoplates qui m'aurait décollé les poumons si j'avais été à sa place.

\- Aaah, Law... au moins quelqu'un qui a autant de caractère que toi... je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux, conclut-il avant de libérer Law de son étreinte. Que le meilleur gagne…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Law passe son bras sur ma taille et me déperche du tabouret, m'entraînant entre les tables en direction de la sortie. Shakky, accoudée au comptoir, me sourit et me fait un signe de la main ; je lui réponds mécaniquement, toujours un peu surprise par l'échange que je viens d'avoir et l'empressement que Law a à me sortir d'ici. Quoi, y'a un time code à respecter sous peine d'explosion ou...?

On grimpe les marches sous le regard de Magellan qui me toise d'un œil mauvais, la porte s'ouvre et claque derrière nous dans un fracas sonore. Le silence est de retour dans le couloir plongé dans le noir, seulement troublé par le bruit de nos pas, et le battant suivant s'ouvre sur l'extérieur où les lampadaires se sont allumés, la nuit étant quasiment tombée sur la ville. Il referme derrière lui et je me dégage de son emprise, reculant de quelques pas pour l'avoir bien entier dans mon champ de vision.

\- Tiens, je te rends ton nez, murmure-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche avant de me tendre sa main vide, paume ouverte. Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais, ce soir. La vérité, en fait. Que tu voyais ton père, que tu prenais un verre avec des potes. C'était mille fois plus facile que mentir, c'est rare que ça arrive.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je croise les bras pour me retenir de les lui arracher.

Je déglutis, et ma bouche me paraît étrangement sèche, alors que mon cœur se met à palpiter contre mes côtes.

\- On a tous les deux eu tort, JJ.

\- Nan, moi, ça va, ma conscience me tiraille pas trop, merci de t'en soucier.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais ?

\- Au début, ouais, mais là j'en suis plus très sûre. Si c'est pour que tu me la fasses à l'envers, j'aime autant que tu me dises rien.

\- JJ, je-

\- Law. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire, parce que tu pourras pas revenir dessus. Parce qu'au cas où t'aurais pas compris, je sais très bien que tu touches à des trucs pas forcément nets.

Fait rarissime, Law a l'air surpris ; quoi, il pensait vraiment qu'il était entrain de me faire avaler des couleuvres aussi facilement ?

Le lampadaire grésille, au-dessus de nous, et j'ai la désagréable impression de déjà-vu qui me rappelle ce moment où je me suis retrouvée seule dans son quartier. Je m'éloigne de ce son nasillard et arpente les pavés pour chercher mes mots, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure pour présenter les choses sous le meilleur angle.

Ma gorge me démange et je me réfrène l'envie de tousser, tant elle me rappelle un pan de papier de verre.

\- ... ton appart, Law. Il est... bizarre. Est-ce que tu percutes au moins un minimum que 90% de ce qu'il y a dedans sort du commun ? J'veux dire... qui collectionne les mêmes choses que toi, dans ce monde ? Même toi, t'es bizarre. OK, je suis pas la mieux placée pour te faire la remarque, souligné-je en voyant qu'il ouvre la bouche pour argumenter. Mais quand même... avoue que t'es franchement décalé par rapport au commun des mortels. Et en plus de tout ça, il faut que tu te pointes aux Beaux-arts en dernière année alors que tout le monde rame pour monter les niveaux ? On a tous notre jardin secret et on aime pas quand quelqu'un y met les pieds sans notre autorisation, ça, je le sais mieux que personne. Et j'peux comprendre aussi que tu m'en parles pas, parce que ça me concerne pas, mais... s'te plaît... me mens pas.

\- Ça va tenir en peu de choses, mais tu peux voir ça comme un... business familial. Mon père gère des affaires que je suis supposé reprendre, plus tard, et je... suis simplement ses pas.

\- ... c'est illégal ?

\- Absolument pas.

Il ne cille pas, et je me surprends à scruter son visage pour chercher un signe de mensonge. Mauvaise habitude.

Il a l'air sûr de lui, en affirmant ça, et comment puis-je remettre sa parole en doute...?

Je serre un peu plus mes bras contre moi, alors que le sol tangue sous mes pieds. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre effet.

Mon cœur s'emballe et ma respiration devient sourde, avec la sensation saugrenue d'avoir couru un marathon – tant dans le souffle que les muscles, que je sens bizarrement endoloris.

\- … Law. T'en es sûr, de ça ?

\- Sûr et certain. Les affaires que gère mon père sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglo. Le soin est laissé à tout un chacun de lire les petites lignes, mais tout est consigné. Il... nous ne travaillons pas dans la zone grise. Tout est clair et consigné dans toute la paperasse nécessaire.

\- ... Pas d'activité louche ?

\- Pas d'activité louche, répète-t-il. Son job ne lui permet pas d'écart.

\- Quoi, il est huissier, peut-être ? raillé-je, tentant d'ignorer ma vision qui devient de plus en plus floue.

\- ... tu peux voir ça comme ça. Il a des lois à respecter et il s'y tient. Et il compte bien me laisser prendre le même chemin.

Est-ce que je pousse l'interrogatoire encore plus loin, ou est-ce que je laisse la pression retomber ?

Vraiment, vraiment, j'ai deux parties de moi qui se disputent, en ce moment : l'envie de lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge pour le faire parler, et une autre, plus lasse, qui veut juste laisser tomber et oublier. Et je déteste ces deux parties, parce que je me retrouve à danser d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir où me poser exactement. C'est gamin comme c'est pas permis, mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'un adulte sensé et raisonnable ferait.

Le larguer, solution extrême ? Sauf que ça, je suis trop entichée de ce crétin pour y penser. Et si j'ai fait tant de chemin depuis ces heures où j'avais envie de lui mettre mes pinceaux dans le rectum, ce n'est pas pour abdiquer maintenant.

Un spasme me parcourt des pieds à la tête, et je réprime une grimace d'inconfort.

\- T-tu sais quoi...? Je–

Ma phrase reste en suspens, alors que je ne suis plus en mesure d'articuler le moindre mot.

Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais pas un son n'en sort. Law fronce les sourcils et amorce un pas dans ma direction – ses lèvres bougent, mais sa voix sonne beaucoup trop lointaine dans mes oreilles pour que je comprenne ce qu'il raconte.

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui, sur la femme que je reconnais comme étant Shakky, son fumoir entre les doigts ; j'ai à peine le temps de penser que je me suis faite avoir que mon corps me lâche, et je m'effondre dans les bras de Law, dont je distingue à peine le visage au-dessus du mien.

 ** _._**

 ** _POV Law :_**

\- … c'est toi que je dois remercier, je présume ? soufflé-je en jetant un regard à Shakky par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Scopolamine, murmure-t-elle en tendant la main pour chasser quelques mèches roses du visage de Bonney, dont les pupilles dilatées et paralysées sont rivées dans les miennes, sans qu'elle n'ait l'air de me voir. Dans le sirop, il n'y a rien de mieux. Efficace, non… ?

De la drogue.

Simple comme bonjour.

Aussi têtue soit-elle, Bonney ne pourra pas lutter contre ça.

J'en suis tellement à me retourner le cerveau pour lui cacher ce que je trame que j'en oublie les raccourcis les plus simples.

… je passe trop de temps avec elle. Avec _eux_.

\- … elle nous entend ?

\- Elle est encore consciente, si c'est ça ta question, chuchote Shakky en souriant en coin. Mais plus pour très longtemps.

\- … j'ai horreur de faire ça.

\- C'était ça ou tu perdais ton contrat. Ramène-là chez elle, elle va dormir douze heures, et demain matin, elle ne se souviendra de rien. Monte-lui le bobard que tu veux, et elle le croira.

\- … tu en es sûre, de ça ?

\- Trésor, est-ce que je me suis déjà trompée… ? s'esclaffe-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Amnésie totale.

Et dire que je suis le premier à me plaindre des pans de vie que Bonney a oublié…

\- Shakky...?

\- Je sais déjà que tu es désolé, que ça ne se reproduira plus, toussa..., s'esclaffe-t-elle. Fais en sorte que ça soit vrai, d'accord ? Tu as eu une dernière chance, ne la gâche pas, ajoute-t-elle après un long silence, poursuivant sa route vers le bar.

Je la soulève dans mes bras et passe son sac sur une de mes épaules, avant de prendre le chemin qui s'enfonce un peu plus loin, dans la ruelle, à l'abri des regards ; inutile d'en rajouter avec des questions d'inconnus. Ça, c'est à moi de gérer, en contrepartie de ce que Shakky vient de faire pour moi.

Je l'ai échappée belle, encore une fois, et je me demande jusqu'à quel point je suis susceptible de bénéficier d'une telle chance, avant de prendre le retour de bâton.

Les jours, les semaines passent, et je n'obtiens que peu de résultats ; et _Il_ n'est pas du genre à se laisser endormir facilement. Pire que Bonney, même - lui n'a pas peur de me vexer et de me faire mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Et puis...

Ma dette vient de s'allonger.  
Encore.

 ** _._**

 ** _« De quelque façon que les hommes veuillent me voir, ils ne sauraient changer mon être,_**

 ** _et malgré leur puissance et malgré toutes leurs sourdes intrigues,_**

 ** _je continuerai, quoi qu'ils fassent,_**

 ** _d'être en dépit d'eux ce que je suis. »_**

 ** _Jean-Jacques Rousseau Reveries du promeneur solitaire, 1782_**


	39. Shanks

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Shanks

 ** _« Il y a toutes sortes d'amours et, à l'intérieur de chacun d'entre eux,  
une infinité de degrés et de paliers,  
qui s'appellent affection, adoration, attachement,  
inclination, tendresse, passion et le reste. »_**

 ** _Jean Simard, La Séparation_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Recroquevillée dans le canapé, je tapote nerveusement en attendant que mon ordinateur mouline.

Les vacances scolaires sont en route depuis hier et j'ai un besoin urgent de me vider la tête.

Autre point crucial : j'ai quelqu'un à voir. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis mon entrée à l'école, et sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ; Shanks m'accueillera à bras ouvert dès que ma valise sera sur le quai, je n'ai plus qu'à choisir la date.

J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec lui, figure paternelle qui me manque un peu, ces derniers temps ; et, de la même manière dont je m'étais confiée à lui dans mon adolescence, j'ai envie de lui raconter en vis-à-vis mes débuts dans ma vie de jeune femme.

Je parcours la page du service ferroviaire dans le silence de l'appartement ; Law somnole, la tête posée sur ma jambe, et je passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux, pensive. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour mon départ, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. Avec Law, de toute manière, j'ai une chance sur deux : soit ça va lui passer à dix mille au-dessus du bonnet, soit il va entrer en mode « possessif » et râler en me demandant des comptes. Déstabilisant, mais je suis souvent sur le fil côté émotions, moi aussi : comment le blâmer quand je suis à loger à la même enseigne… ?

Il marmonne des trucs sans queue ni tête, du genre domination mondiale et asservissement de l'humanité, et se tourne sur le côté pour nicher son nez dans mon ventre dans un soupir.

Hé bah, même dans son sommeil, c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe, tiens…

Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran et me décide pour un billet qui me fait partir lundi matin ; attrapant mon portefeuille, je sors ma carte et frappe les numéros, en songeant déjà aux moments que je vais passer avec mon ancien prof. D'autant qu'à mon âge, je n'aurai plus à supporter les sous-entendus lourdingues des élèves, ou les regards désapprobateurs des gens qui pouvaient nous voir ensemble.

Insupportable comme c'est pas permis.

Les bras de Law se referment autour de moi, attirant mon attention ; ses yeux gris me contemplent, à travers ses mèches éparses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmure-t-il en lorgnant ma carte.

\- J'achète un vibro à double tête tournante, rétorqué-je sur le ton le plus monocorde possible.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Rose et vert. Tu préfères le modèle jaune ?

\- Nope. Trop salissant, baille-t-il en s'étirant.

Réponse à tout, pour ne rien changer…

OK, il remporte la partie ; je préfère pas pousser plus loin la conversation au risque d'entendre des trucs vraiment crades.

Law se retourne et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur l'ordinateur, resté ouvert sur la page des billets.

\- … tu pars à l'autre bout du pays ?

\- Certes.

\- Où, exactement ?

\- Lis-moi mes droits, d'abord. Dont celui de garder le silence, c'est un paragraphe qui m'intéresse.

\- JJ…

\- C'est perso. Comme toi en Thaïlande.

Il se mord la lèvre – une façon de réprimer une réplique acerbe, je suppose – mais n'insiste pas, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

J'ai pas envie de l'entendre me prodiguer des conseils à la con, ou son avis sur le fait que je vais passer une semaine chez un mec qui a le double de mon âge. Question de susceptibilité, je crois.

\- Tu ne feras rien d'irréfléchi ?

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, tempéré-je. T'en fais pas, je serai chez un ami.

\- … un ami… ?

\- … Law… s'il te plaît. Je t'enquiquine pas pour savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées.

Il hoche la tête, mais ses yeux glissent à nouveau sur la ville où je vais débarquer ; est-ce qu'il est méfiant ? Inquiet ?

Je lui accorde une confiance quasi-aveugle, j'espère au moins que la réciproque est presque vraie…

\- Tu feras attention ?

\- Je le connais depuis une paye. Il est encore plus réglo que Zoro.

\- … gay, alors… ?

Oh, belle pique.

\- Faut voir, il est assez ouvert d'esprit. Promis, je ferai attention. Et je garde mon portable, tu pourras me joindre quand tu voudras.

\- _Deal_.

Il frappe ma main, et j'ai de nouveau cette sensation de déjà-vu, mais sous un angle un peu particulier, cette fois.

L'impression que j'ai passé ma vie à négocier avec Trafalgar Law.

. . . . . . . . .

 _« Je fixe la toile vierge face à moi, cherchant l'inspiration qui ne vient pas, ce soir. C'est silence complet dans l'atelier désert, où il n'y a que Shanks, occupé à peindre de son côté. Je l'entends vaguement marmonner, parfois, mais je ne cherche pas à tendre l'oreille – c'est lui que ça regarde, son blabla incompréhensible._

 _Je prends le pinceau, loin d'être convaincue, et je retrousse mes manches avant d'ouvrir les pots au hasard._

 _J'hésite, alors que mes yeux balayent les couleurs des peintures._

\- _Encore bloquée ?_

 _La voix de Shanks, plus forte que ses chuchotis inaudibles, me sort de mes pensées. J'acquiesce, il se lève et me rejoint, prenant place à côté de moi pour observer ma toile. Pas trop près, pas trop loin, assez pour respecter mon espace vital. Je me rajuste sur ma chaise, en essayant de déterminer ce que je ressens, à ce moment précis ; je serre mes mains autour du pinceau pour ne pas trembler et tente de me concentrer sur le dessin, en oubliant la confusion qui règne dans un coin de ma tête depuis quelques semaines._

\- _Tu ne sais pas par où commencer… ?_

\- _C'est l'idée._

\- _Ferme les yeux._

 _Je marque un instant de réflexion avant d'obéir ; la lumière des néons passe à travers mes paupières closes, mais au moins, je ne suis plus devant cette toile blanche qui m'obsède._

\- _Tes émotions du moment ?_

\- _Rien de précis. C'est… flou._

\- _Indécise._

\- _… ouais, je crois. Mais ça fait longtemps, maintenant._

\- _Quelque chose a changé, récemment ?_

\- _Je sais pas. Possible._

\- _En bien ou en mal ?_

 _En bien, indéniablement._

 _Même si ma situation n'a pas changée, à la maison, c'est toujours la même rengaine ; et cette anesthésie, ce détachement que je ressens, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas une solution, mais… pour l'instant, je n'ai plus trop envie de me battre. Je laisse couler._

\- _C'est positif. Ça me fait… relativiser. Penser à autre chose._

\- _Une couleur en tête ?_

\- _Plusieurs. Du vert. Du noir._

\- _C'est déjà ça. Lié à une personne, peut-être ?_

 _Je rouvre les yeux et croise le regard satisfait de Shanks._

 _J'ai trouvé._

 _Il sourit, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et retourne à son dessin, alors que je m'active à tracer les premiers traits qui définissent Zoro._

 _Ça fait quelques semaines qu'il traine avec moi. Qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi en classe, qu'il m'accompagne sur le trajet du bus, qu'il fait barrière entre Bellamy et moi en cours de sport ou dans les couloirs._

 _Et le pire, c'est que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il fasse ça en attente d'une quelconque contrepartie. Je vais pas prétendre qu'il est altruiste, mais c'est tout comme. Et rien que pour avoir le droit d'avoir la sensation d'être avec un ami, ça vaut la peine de venir ici, dans ce collège où je me sens pas à ma place._

 _Shanks a repris son dessin, mais avec un léger sourire ; peut-être est-il satisfait de voir que je suis capable de me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un ?_

 _J'ai le sentiment que mon monde ne se limite plus à la porte de ma maison, et c'est cette sensation de soudaine légèreté dans mon existence qui me rend si confuse vis-à-vis des nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvrent à moi. Zoro marque un point, un tournant de ma vie, dont je ne mesure pas encore l'étendue et l'importance des conséquences– »_

C'est la voix pré-enregistrée du TGV qui me sort de mon rêve, bien calée que j'étais dans mon siège, profondément endormie. Je me frotte les yeux et regarde tout autour de moi, désorientée – le prochain arrêt est pour moi, à ce que j'entends. Je m'étire et tâtonne au-dessus de ma tête pour trouver ma veste, essayant de ne pas réveiller mon voisin de siège ; un type marrant, avec sa crête verte, son septum et ses canines démesurées.

Bartolomeo. Un peu exubérant, façon Luffy – je suis certaine qu'ils s'entendraient bien, d'ailleurs. Je passe mon sac sur mes épaules et enjambe le gars, avant de remonter le couloir pour atteindre la porte, où d'autres personnes attendent pour descendre.

Le quai défile sous mes yeux, avec des centaines de têtes anonymes ; et, au milieu, un éclat de cheveux roux, presque rouges dans la lumière du soleil. Le train s'immobilise dans un chuintement sonore, les portes s'ouvrent et je me laisse porter par la vague, descendant du marchepied en trainant ma petite valise derrière moi.

Je me faufile entre les badauds et rejoins Shanks, qui referme son bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui dans une étreinte que, de ce que j'imagine, seuls les pères savent donner.

\- T'es blanche comme une merde de laitier, gamine, faudrait voir à prendre le soleil un peu plus que ça, grogne-t-il en me tenant à bout de bras pour me contempler.

\- Bonjour, Shanks, comment tu vas ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, raillé-je.

\- On a dépasse le stade des politesses, toi et moi. Allez, ramène-toi.

Il prend ma valise et je le suis à travers la gare bondée, alors qu'on quitte le parvis pour atteindre la grande artère qui mène au métro.

Rien n'a changé depuis que je suis partie d'ici, il y a des années ; pas de nouvelles constructions non plus, les mêmes réverbères défaillants aux mêmes endroits, les mêmes tourniquets grinçants à l'entrée du métro.

J'espère une seule chose : que la maison de mes parents ne soit plus debout. Elle est plutôt éloignée de l'appartement de Shanks, mais je compte passer devant, histoire de voir si le semblant d'équilibre que j'ai retrouvé depuis quelques semaines peut m'aider à regarder cette maison avec plus de recul qu'auparavant.

\- T'as pas l'intention de changer de couleur ? argue-t-il en désignant mes cheveux.

\- Ils te dérangent tant que ça ?

\- Toujours aussi sauvage, hein.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et prends une tape derrière la tête aussi sec.

Hé… !

Il se marre, celui-là, et me pousse pour que j'entre dans la rame qui se remplit peu à peu de monde ; et c'est là, debout à côté de Shanks, à observer notre reflet dans la vitre, que je me rends compte que j'ai grandi. Avant, à mes yeux, Shanks me paraissait être un géant. Je souris pour moi-même à cette pensée ; quand j'ai quitté cette ville, j'étais une ado maigrichonne qui ne se voyait pas poursuivre le cours de sa vie. Et maintenant, où est-ce que j'en suis… ?

\- T'en es où, niveau taf ?

\- Portraits. Toiles pour des corps complets.

\- Toujours pas de paysages ?

\- Je me suis améliorée, mais c'est pas encore ça. Les profs sont patients mais je me maintiens tout juste.

\- Et l'abstrait ?

L'horreur totale. Ma notion de l'abstrait diffère totalement de celle des enseignants et je prends des tôles, en général ; Zoro est meilleur que moi sur ce plan-là, c'est indéniable.

\- Bof. J'ai jamais été très fan.

\- Tu dois maintenir le niveau partout. Et seulement après, tu pourras te permettre de glander.

\- Hé, je glande pas !

\- À d'autres, marmonne-t-il en me lorgnant à travers ses mèches. J'te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Quand t'aimes pas un truc, tu peux être une sacrée tête de con.

Je me souviens de la véhémence que je mettais à pourrir la vie de Law, et mon sourire n'échappe pas à Shanks, cette fois. Il ouvre la bouche pour lancer le sujet – enfin, je suppose – mais la rame s'arrête à notre station, nous obligeant à suivre le flot de passagers qui s'éloigne vers les portes. On franchit les portiques de sorties et nous retrouvons la pénombre de la fin de journée – mon portable vibre une fois, signe que j'ai reçu un message : Law veut sûrement savoir si je suis arrivée à bon port. Un coup d'œil à l'écran me confirme ce que je pensais, et je sens le regard appuyé de Shanks dans ma direction.

\- C'est Roronoa ?

\- Perdu.

\- Ta copine ?

\- Non plus. C'est…

J'hésite. Shanks me regarde toujours, alors que je garde le silence ; la rue est peu fréquentée, à cette heure-ci, je ne peux même pas prétendre que c'est trop privé pour en parler sur le chemin et en profiter pour repousser l'échéance.

\- … mon copain.

Oh, pour le coup, c'a l'air de percuter grave dans la tête de mon ancien prof ; yeux écarquillés, il me toise avec une surprise digne d'un gosse, avant d'exploser de rire, bruyamment, sans retenue. Bon… je savais pas que ma condition personnelle était si risible…

\- Hé bah, il était temps !

\- Temps que je sois en couple avec un mec ?...

\- Ça fait partie de la guérison. C'est… long, comme processus, dans ton cas. Et contrairement à ce que tu répétais, ça veut dire que t'es pas un cas désespéré. Tu y arrives, gamine.

\- Ouais bah t'emballes pas, lui et moi c'est un peu je t'aime, moi non plus, tu vois… ?

\- Tu prends tes marques. C'est normal. Et puis pour te supporter, il faut bien un emmerdeur de choix, non… ?

Ouais, OK, j'ai compris : je vais jongler toute la semaine pour compenser les crasses que je fais à Law depuis des mois, c'est ça ? Super, merci. J'apprécie la punition du destin.

Mais il faut que j'accorde le point à Shanks, sur ce coup : il n'y a vraiment que monsieur Bataille Navale pour me supporter à ce point. Zoro, c'est différent, il se passe rarement une semaine sans qu'on se prenne la tête, mais on se réconcilie toujours.

Ma relation avec Law est beaucoup plus fragile que celle que j'entretiens avec ma Pelouse préférée, parce qu'elles n'impliquent pas les mêmes degrés de proximité physique, je suppose.

\- Si, si. Tu gagnes cette manche.

\- Ça dure depuis longtemps, cette histoire ?

\- Je sais pas trop… trois ou quatre mois… ? C'est… beaucoup, pour moi.

\- Je m'en doute. Continue comme ça, va… tu t'en sors bien.

C'est sympa de sa part, mais je sais que ce qui nous lie, Law et moi, est totalement imparfait. Mieux, encore : mon déjà-vu me prouve que quelque chose m'échappe. Je sais que, dans mon cas, mon cerveau n'est pas mon meilleur ami, mais je lui fais confiance jusqu'à un certain niveau. Et s'il me dit que Law lui rappelle quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour rien, j'en suis persuadée.

Shanks s'arrête au pied de son immeuble et déverrouille l'entrée : go pour le 3ème étage, où je sais qu'il loge, pour être déjà venue plus jeune. C'est le silence dans la vieille cage d'escaliers, alors qu'on grimpe les marches – il me lance ses clés et je vais lui ouvrir, le regardant porter ma valise comme si elle ne pesait rien. S'il avait ses deux bras, m'est avis qu'il pourrait faire encore mieux, rien que de la sculpture, déjà, chose où pourtant, malgré mes deux mains, je n'excelle pas.

Rien n'a changé, ici non plus ; l'appartement possède quelque chose de familier qui serait presque réconfortant, à bien y réfléchir.

\- Fais comme chez toi, la chambre d'amis est prête, lance-t-il en tournant le verrou. Tu bois quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau, s'te plaît.

\- … pas de bière ?

\- J'essaye de ralentir sur l'alcool. J'ai… un peu trop déconné, cette année, c'a failli mal finir.

Pas de reproches, à première vue ; Shanks lui-même ne sait que trop bien dans quelle merde on peut se foutre quand on est ivre trop longtemps et trop souvent, mais il sait aussi à quel point il est facile de retomber dans ses vieux travers. Mal finir… c'est un bien grand mot.

Je vais poser mon barda sur le lit de la chambre que Shanks m'a indiquée, et je m'attarde un instant sur la contemplation des œuvres accrochées au mur – des peintres aux noms inconnus, qu'il a dû dénicher sur une brocante ; je ne compte plus les heures passées à courir les vide-greniers avec lui, sur le temps de repas du midi. Tss, tu m'étonnes que les élèves jasaient… ça devait complètement être au-delà de leur compréhension.

\- Eau plate ou gazeuse ?

\- … t'as de l'eau gazeuse, toi ?

\- Pour les mojitos, rétorque-t-il depuis la cuisine. Alors… ?

\- Plate.

Je m'installe dans le canapé et le regarde arriver avec mon verre ; le sien est déjà posé sur la table et rempli de rhum, j'en jurerais. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager ses yeux, et sirote sa boisson en m'évaluant du regard.

\- Tes œuvres, où t'en es ?

\- J'ai eu droit à un cambriolage en règle, mes toiles étaient foutues, j'ai dû tout recommencer.

Il accuse le coup, je le vois bien.

Shanks ne fait pas partie des curieux, mais je ne m'avance pas plus sur les circonstances de ce désastre, d'autant que je me verrai vraiment pas lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire, qui fait encore s'arracher les cheveux des flics qui enquêtent sur le problème.

\- T'as eu un sursis ?

\- Pas vraiment. Une réduction de pleine, plutôt…

\- Super… tu bosses sur quoi ?

Je quitte le salon le temps d'un aller-retour dans la chambre, pour récupérer mes croquis que j'ai pensé à ramener, et une série de photographies de mes toiles et de mes essais.

Shanks les étale sur la table et les balaye du regard, songeur ; il tapote une photographie de Law et sourcille à mon intention.

\- C'est lui, nan, ton copain ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais t'as une façon de le cadrer qui laisse présumer une complicité. Ça dit beaucoup de choses, une photo. Et puis, sa manière de te regarder.

\- … arrête de jouer les analystes romantiques, rougis-je en me retenant à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il me frappe d'un coup de carnet et je grogne, pour la forme.

\- Et ils te disent quoi, ses yeux ?

\- Que tu l'amuses. Qu'il a de l'intérêt pour toi.

Oh, ça j'en doute pas.

Même s'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne me demande ce que Law me trouve ; je ne peux pas lui trouver de bonnes raisons, tout simplement parce que je suis chiante à souhait et que je suis incapable de combler ses besoins basiques – et par basique, j'entends sexe.

Alors… pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste coincé avec moi ?

\- Ben, au moins, il est sage quand il pose…

\- Il est pas mal, il faut le dire, admet-il.

\- … euh, Shanks…

\- Avis purement artistique, garde ton calme, gamine.

Ouais, ouais. Y'a déjà les yeux de la moitié des filles de la classe qui hurlent « yaoi » à chaque fois que Zoro et Sanji sont côte à côte à la bibliothèque ou au self, c'est pas pour en rajouter une couche.

\- Niveau inspiration, ça avance… ?

\- Ça stagne un peu. Manque de motivation de temps en temps.

\- T'as fait un tour dans les musées ?

\- Vus, vus et revus…

Il faudra que je m'éloigne, momentanément tout du moins, de mes toiles. Elles me rappellent cette nuit où quelqu'un a tout saccagé chez moi, de la plus pernicieuse des façons. Et à chaque fois que l'amertume me gagne, je fais une fixette complète, et l'inspiration s'en va.

Revoir Shanks, c'est aussi l'occasion de renouer avec ces moments où il m'aidait à retrouver l'envie de dessiner, de peindre, d'exercer l'art dans la seule forme que je lui connaissais, et que j'applique toujours. Une sorte de retour aux sources, en quelque sorte ; parce que, aussi déplaisant qu'a pu être mon passé, je ne dois jamais oublier qu'il a fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et que je sors mes toiles et mes aptitudes de ce que j'étais.

Mais pas évident de lâcher sans détour à quelqu'un qu'il est à l'origine de toutes mes inspirations, de mon amour pour l'art sous toutes ses formes ; de lui dire que c'est grâce à lui si j'ai trouvé, quelque part dans le capharnaüm qu'était ma vie, une bouée à laquelle me raccrocher. Que chaque toile, chaque coup de pinceau, lui est un peu dédié, parce que sans catalyseur, chaque partie de moi se serait déchirée jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une coquille vide. Shanks est le tout premier à m'avoir donné envie d'aller plus loin, à m'avoir poussée à me surpasser, et je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissante, mais sans possibilité de pouvoir le remercier comme il se doit.

À chaque fois que je tente de lui dire à quel point je lui en dois une pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il m'envoie bouler et me fait taire d'un coup de cahier ; il fait sûrement partie de ces individus qui estiment que ce qu'ils font est normal et qu'ils n'ont pas à recevoir de remerciements comme s'ils s'étaient contentés de rendre un service.

Je n'ai jamais implicitement parlé de mes viols à Shanks.

Et au fond, je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'a décidée à ne jamais rien lui dire à ce sujet. Les revers d'une telle situation, je suppose : si je lui avais tout avoué, il aurait foncé tête baissée chez mon père pour lui mettre une raclée, j'en suis sûre. Et moi, ce que je ne voulais pas, c'était que Shanks se fasse mettre au tapis.

Si Shanks avait parlé aux flics, il serait passé pour un fou, et moi, tout le monde croyait que j'étais complètement dingue et plaignait mon père, alors je n'aurais eu aucun poids, aucune crédibilité dans cette affaire.

Et puis, à présent, à quoi bon juger un homme qui doit déjà brûler en bas...?

Mais, au-delà de tout ça – du fait que je n'ai pas pu partager ma peine de manière explicite avec Shanks – il m'a transmis une volonté que je ne me serais jamais soupçonnée, et pour moi, sa figure est plus proche de celle d'un père protecteur que d'un prof d'arts plastiques. Mais comment lui dire tout ça...?

Même encore à mon âge, je cherche les mots, incapable de trouver la bonne manière de lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi.

Si je n'avais pas eu Shanks, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de mes dix doigts à présent. Peut-être même que je ne serais plus là.

Je me secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées-là, et je reporte mon attention sur mon prof, qui scrute toujours mes dessins avec une attention particulière ; je le surprends à marmonner encore en détaillant mes croquis du regard, alors qu'il tend le bras pour récupérer à tâtons un crayon sur sa table basse et corriger quelques traits, machinalement.

Incorrigible.

\- Tu devrais aller mettre un peu ton nez dans des endroits intéressants.

\- C'est c'que j'suis en train de faire…, souligné-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est ça, flatteuse. C'est quoi, ton artiste préféré, toi, déjà ? soupire-t-il en se grattant la tête. Poblete ?

\- T'as encore de la mémoire, c'est déjà ça.

\- File en Espagne, alors. Voir un peu tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Y'a rien de mieux pour s'imprégner.

Ouais… vu comme ça.

Enfin, bon, il est marrant, lui… me barrer en Espagne, comme ça, tranquille, à la zob, en pleine période de vacances scolaires – fussent-elles celles de février – ça va être un bordel monstre. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas les moyens, c'est juste que c'est galère à organiser, surtout toute seule.

Une ampoule grésille, dans un tout petit coin de ma tête, alors qu'une idée démentiellement fleur bleue fait son chemin dans mon cerveau ; seule, je me serais flagellée à haute voix, mais là c'est pas trop le moment.

Est-ce que Law accepterait de venir avec moi ?

\- Ça va être prise de tête, c't'histoire… tu veux pas partir avec moi, histoire qu'on se marre ?

\- On avait déjà assez de problème quand je te payais une portion de frites, quand t'avais seize ans, alors on va éviter d'en rajouter, s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- Je me vois pas faire ça toute seule, paumée comme pas deux…

\- Prends le temps de faire ce qui te plait, gamine. Parce qu'on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Allusion à son bras, probablement perdu avant qu'il n'ait le temps de concrétiser ses projets de jeunesse… ?

Décidant de prendre ses conseils au pied de la lettre, je sors mon portable et pianote pour trouver le fil de nos conversations avec Law, et compose un message on ne peut moins équivoque.

 _« 4 jours en espagne semaine pro ? »_

L'avantage, avec Law, c'est que je n'ai pas à mettre les formes dans ce que je formule.

J'ai tout juste le temps de verrouiller l'écran après un instant à m'être perdue dans mes pensées qu'il se rallume, m'indiquant sûrement la réponse de Law, vu à quel point monsieur est prompt à répondre.

 _« Vendu. »_

Hé bien, ça promet d'être mythique, lui et moi, les deux crétins les moins romantiques du coin, dans un des pays les plus sensuels qui soient.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Chère imagination, ce que j'aime surtout en toi,  
c'est que tu ne pardonnes pas. »_**

 ** _André Breton_** ** _, Propos rapportés_**


	40. Madrid

**_Les deux chapitres qui vont suivre vont peut-être vous paraître un peu décousus, mais ils sont un assemblage de plusieurs moments avec différents points de vues._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Madrid

 ** _« L'opinion courante veut toujours que la sexualité soit agressive.  
Aussi, l'idée d'une sexualité heureuse, sensuelle, jubilatoire, on ne la trouve dans aucun écrit.  
Où donc la lire ? Dans la peinture, ou mieux encore : dans la couleur. »_**

 ** _Roland Barthes_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Thyssen-Bornemisza.

Un nom à coucher dehors, mais punaise ce que l'intérieur vaut le détour... J'ai déjà arpenté les galeries depuis plus de trois heures que j'ai encore les yeux grands ouverts sur tout ce qui m'entoure.

Je me trouve dans la zone des peintres espagnols et allemands du quinzième siècle, et déjà je ne peux qu'admirer la maîtrise technique des hommes de l'époque. J'ai une vision bien personnelle de l'art, à savoir que certains artistes idolâtrés du public m'échappent totalement ; j'ai déjà vu des toiles se vendre à des milliers de devises différentes, alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'un barbouillis inidentifiable de couleurs et de formes approximatives.

Dans ce musée espagnol, il y a peu de place à ce genre d'excentricités modernes, bien au contraire ; les peintures au-delà du 19ème siècle sont rares, et les perles de la Renaissance fleurissent un peu partout sur les murs.  
Et moi qui suis une folle absolue de l'impré et expressionnisme et du réalisme, je suis servie, ici ; mes yeux ne savent même pas où se poser tant i voir.

La plupart des grandes œuvres notoires de notre monde se trouvent au Louvre, mais pour l'avoir déjà arpenté en long, en large et en travers, je sais que ma curiosité est déjà largement assouvie dans le musée parisien. Ici, tout est neuf à mes yeux, même la collection permanente, puisque mes pieds n'ont jamais foulé le marbre de ce sol.

J'ai une envie démentielle de peindre, que je refrène avec un sourire pour moi-même ; on va dire que j'accorde cette manche à Shanks, son optimisme est passé par-dessus mon pessimisme, pour une fois.

Il y a peu de monde, en pleine semaine ; surtout des groupes de touristes, écouteurs dans les oreilles, qui suivent leurs guides à travers les dédales de couloirs en observant tout ce qu'ils ont autour d'eux.

Je lorgne Law, un peu plus loin sur ma droite ; il est en train de contempler un nu et je réprime une provocation salace qui me brûle la langue : le traiter de gros pervers au milieu des galeries silencieuses, ça le fait pas, hein...?

Je ne sais pas si c'est délibéré ou non, mais je ne constate pas d'air concupiscent sur son visage, seulement de l'intérêt et, visiblement, une grosse intrigue.

Il doit deviner mon regard sur lui, parce que ses yeux glissent dans ma direction ; il m'offre un sourire en coin d'une insolence sans égale et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Dans un soupir, je m'exécute et vais me planter à côté de lui, silencieuse, les mains dans le dos.

\- Vous m'avez fait quémander, votre Altesse ?

\- Tout à fait, chambellan. J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur cette œuvre, murmure-t-il.

Alors... l'enlèvement d'Europe, 17ème siècle, de Simon Vouet.

OK. Cours de mythologie, maintenant.

Europe, c'est la nana chelou qui va suivre un taureau blanc – nan, un taureau, quoi, ça sonne comme le début d'un mauvais film zoophile – jusque sur l'île de Crète, où le taureau va prendre forme humaine pour se personnifier en Zeus. Et là, madame et monsieur s'envoient grave en l'air, et madame tombe enceinte de je ne sais pas combien de rejetons à la fois.  
Zeus, tu vois, le Dieu des dieux, qui se transforme en taureau pour aller draguer une nana, pour pas que sa femme s'en rende compte. Paye ta prestance.

Oui, c'est ironique.

Je fais mine d'inspecter le tableau, mais mon idée est déjà toute faite.

\- Que son Altesse me pardonne, mais je trouve que c'est vraiment une histoire à chier.

\- ... votre avis sur la peinture, pas sur le fond, chambellan.

\- Je ne raffole pas du coup de pinceau. Et, loin de moi l'idée de manquer de respect au défunt peintre, mais je trouve que le taureau a l'air foutrement défoncé au crack.

Law ricane et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hé, sérieusement, le taureau sourit. Zeus, métamorphosé en taureau, se fend la poire alors que des nanas cueillent des fleurs près de lui. Il a des yeux tellement immenses, avec son air niais, qu'il ressemble plus à une héroïne de shojo qu'à un Dieu changé en animal reproducteur ultra belliqueux.

Si encore le taureau avait été réussi, je dis pas, mais là... non.

Et puis, les chérubins qui voltigent autour des filles pour leur mettre dans couronnes dans les cheveux... les pans de toges qui commencent à glisser et montrent des formes dénudées...

Ouais, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : c'est le début d'un film nul sur la zoophilie. Urgh, j'aime autant ne pas y penser.

\- Je n'aime ni le fond, ni la forme. Et toi, comment tu trouves ça ?

\- Laid comme c'est pas permis. Je préfère cette œuvre-là.

Il désigne un tableau sur notre gauche, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant que le seul vêtement de la fille du portrait est un pauvre bout de drap qui dévoile plus qu'il n'en cache. Bah tiens.

Je lui lance un regard lourd tandis qu'il passe son bras sur mes épaules, et me laisse faire de mauvaise grâce quand il prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour tourner ma tête vers le tableau.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Du tout.

\- Tu adores me dessiner nu.

\- C'est pas pareil, argué-je. On sort ensemble, crétin des Alpes.

\- ... tu as su dessiner mes fesses avant même de savoir la couleur de mes yeux. N'essaye pas de me la faire à l'envers, rétorque-t-il.

Bien, je note son envie de me taper sur le système...

Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir, encore, celui-là ? Nan parce que, dans le genre nébuleux, je pense qu'on a un winner de type imbattable. Et ce qui est hallucinant, c'et que cette partie de lui que je déteste, c'est celle qui plaît le plus aux filles de la classe, quand elles me demandent comment se passent les séances de pose avec Law. Genre, le coup du gars "inaccessible et trop dark", ça les fait fondre, alors que moi, j'ai juste envie de lui balancer des objets contondants pour qu'il arrête de parler en énigme.

\- Toi, t'as rien à voir avec... elle, ajouté-je en désignant la toile.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- ... ça me gêne de dessiner des femmes nues, marmonné-je.

\- Mais sortir avec, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je ne vois pas où il m'emmène, avec ses questions qui semblent toujours en arriver à une autre.

\- C'est différent, Law.

\- En quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est...

Personnel.  
Intime.  
... embarrassant.

\- ... quand je... couche avec une fille, je laisse la lumière éteinte, avoué-je en détournant les yeux de l'œuvre que j'ai devant moi. Tu sais bien... j'aime pas mon corps.

Law n'a pas desserré sa prise, au contraire ; j'ai même le sentiment qu'il s'est rapproché de moi, tant je sens les muscles de son torse pressés contre mon dos.

Ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin... si c'est lui, ou même encore Zoro, ou Sanji, je peux accepter une telle proximité physique.

Et puisque je n'aime pas mon corps, j'ai du mal à le voir en pleine lumière ; alors, voir une femme nue devant un parterre de gens prêts à la dessiner, moi, ça me rend nerveuse, parce que je me projette dans cette situation où c'est moi qui pourrais être à sa place, et ça m'en rend malade.

Résultat : tous mes dessins de nus féminins sont lamentablement foirés.

Et voir des œuvres de ce genre, ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon malaise, parce que je ne m'accepte toujours pas.

\- Tu changeras d'avis, un jour, murmure Law à mon oreille.

\- Rêve pas, mon gars.

\- Tu as déjà beaucoup progressé, ces dernières semaines... Tu verras. Un jour, ça sera évident.

\- Et toi, tu seras là pour tester et approuver mes prouesses ? raillé-je.

\- Je serai là pour récupérer de ce que personne n'a jamais su exploiter avant moi, appuie-t-il en laissant ses mains glisser le long de ma taille, jusqu'à mes hanches où je sens la fraîcheur de ses mains à travers le tissu de mon tee-shirt.

Les visiteurs continuent leur balai dans les galeries, indifférent à ce qui se passe entre Law et moi.

\- T'sais, c'est un peu glauque, ta façon de parler. Ça fait très... dé-personnifié.

\- Je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que tu as. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que c'est important, pour moi. Que tu te sentes bien. Libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Message reçu.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, mordille ma peau, alors que ses mains se faufilent sous mon vêtement pour caresser ma peau nue, cercler mon nombril, glisser sur mon ventre.

Une chaleur m'embrase le visage et je sens que j'ai les joues en feu, ce qui doit produire un contraste absolument dégueulasse avec mes cheveux.

Il m'allume comme ça, devant tout le monde ?

Je lui donne un coup de coude et je sens son sourire contre ma nuque, je suppose que ma réaction l'amuse, cet idiot.  
Bon, faut vraiment qu'il arrête son tripotage, parce que là, je vais ressembler à un putain de gyrophare de flics, s'il continue à ce train-là...

Je m'extirpe de son étreinte et continue ma marche dans le couloir, Law sur les talons, son insupportable sourire collé à son visage,

les mains dans les poches. Je réprime l'envie d'encastrer sa jolie petite tête dans le banc le plus proche et je poursuis ma route, en m'attardant sur les œuvres qui défilent sous mes yeux mais en restant obstinément dans la lune, songeuse.  
Je sais que je pourrai pas restreindre Law éternellement, sur le sujet. Je sais aussi que j'ai fait des gros efforts de ce côté-là, ça, personne ne peut le nier ; même Sanji m'a fait la remarque, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand je n'ai pas eu de mouvement de recul quand il a passé un bras sur mon épaule alors qu'on se baladait dans le parc, un après-midi, en pleine foule. Alors... j'ai sûrement progressé, comme Law l'a souligné lui-même, mais j'ai aussi un énorme chemin à faire de ce côté-là.  
Je glisse un regard en coin à monsieur Bataille Navale qui a calqué son pas sur le mien et qui marche à mes côtés, et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur les tatouages qui courent sur le dos de sa main. Mes propres bras sont croisés sur ma poitrine et je songe qu'on ne forme pas vraiment un couple, à première vue, à évoluer à une distance certaine l'un de l'autre. Je sais même pas ce qu'il pense à ce sujet ; s'il aimerait qu'on se tienne la main, ou des trucs cu-culs de ce genre-là. À première vue, j'ai bien envie de dire que non, mais je ne sais jamais ce que Trafalgar Law a dans le cerveau, spécialement en ce qui me concerne.

Il consulte sa montre et mon ventre gargouille au même moment, signe évident qu'il n'a même pas à regarder l'heure pour savoir à quel moment de la journée on se situe.

\- J'aillais t'informer qu'il était treize heures, mais visiblement ta propre horloge est plus précise que la mienne, soupire-t-il en laissant son bras retomber. Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ?

\- Tu me demandes vraiment si je veux manger ?

\- Tu pourrais être tellement absorbée par les œuvres et ne pas te rendre compte de l'heure qu'il est...

\- T'as entendu mon ventre ? Lui, il oublie pas. Ramène-toi, l'ascète, argué-je en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener à ma suite.

Ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens alors qu'il me suit, et je songe que, décidément, quelque chose chez Law m'échappera toujours.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Je balance mes jambes posées par-dessus l'accoudoir du fauteuil _king size_ de la chambre d'hôtel, près de la baie vitrée, en contemplant la ville animée sous nos pieds ; mon esprit vagabonde loin, très loin, alors que j'entends Bonney finir de se préparer, dans la salle de bain. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est plutôt rapide – c'est à peine si elle pense à se maquiller, en temps normal. J'aime autant. J'ai connu assez de pots de peinture pour ne pas avoir envie d'avoir affaire à ce genre de clientes.

Il est tard, maintenant, quasiment vingt-deux heures, et j'ai prévu de l'emmener faire un tour dans le cœur de Madrid.

Je pourrais… profiter du moment, de l'endroit, pour essayer d'accélérer le processus, mais…

… je n'en ai pas envie.

Pas tout de suite.

Je touche presque au but, et je sais qu'au point où j'en suis, ça relève du suicide de ne pas saisir cette occasion, mais j'ai envie de parier contre le destin, ce soir.

Je laisse ma tête basculer en arrière et attarde mon regard sur le lit impeccablement tiré aux quatre coins, et mon imagination fait le reste.

Est-ce que Bonney y pense, à ce moment où on va se retrouver seuls dans les draps ? Aux nuits qui nous attendent pendant le temps qu'on va passer ici ? Elle n'en a pas encore parlé, à dire vrai elle évite même soigneusement d'aborder le sujet.

La lumière de la salle de bain s'éteint, sous la porte, et le battant s'ouvre la seconde suivante – Bonney sort de la pièce et va poser ses vêtements de la journée sur la valise, et moi je la dévore des yeux.

Une robe.

Bonney porte une robe.

Ça, c'est un sacré progrès.

Froid oblige, un collant couvre ses jambes, mais ça reste négligeable, si on compte les fois innombrables où je l'ai vue traîner en jean ou en baggy. C'est un bon début, je suppose.

\- ... une robe ? souris-je.

\- Elle me va pas...?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je souligne l'effort.

\- Souligne, souligne.

Elle est embarrassée, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ; elle range ses affaires à la hâte en évitant mon regard et enfile une paire de talons au passage, alors que je la regarde évoluer dans la pièce sans me départir de mon sourire.  
Autant profiter tant que je le peux, non ?

Je sais, c'est mal élevé de jouer avec la nourriture, mais quand on voit qui m'a éduqué, on est susceptible de me trouver une ou deux excuses. Même si, au fond, je ne veux pas être excusé – pour rien au monde je n'échangerais mon job contre un autre. Et puis, de toute manière, c'est une bonne chose que d'accepter ma condition : je ne peux pas occuper une autre fonction que celle que j'exerce actuellement. Et c'est le must, dans ce que je fais tous les jours : je n'ai pas à me poser de question. Je suis né pour ça, et je le fais. Point à la ligne.

Je l'emmène faire un tour en centre-ville, ce soir ; je veux la sortir et lui changer les idées, puisqu'on est là pour ça, et je compte bien réussir ce que j'entreprends.

Elle m'a soutenu qu'elle ne boirait pas et c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux : il faut qu'elle ait impérativement toute sa tête si je veux pouvoir avancer dans cette affaire.

Bonney fait des efforts de ce côté-là aussi, c'est indéniable ; elle a considérablement ralenti sa consommation d'alcool, et Bartolomeo ne la voit plus traîner dans les bars au milieu de la nuit pour se soûler et oublier. D'aucun dirait que j'ai une bonne influence sur elle, mais je sais que c'est tout le contraire ; je ne prétends pas qu'elle s'entiche de moi – Bonney ne s'impliquera pas éperdument dans notre relation, je sais mieux que personne qu'elle ne le pourra jamais – mais je peux avancer sans me tromper qu'elle sort avec moi parce qu'elle a au minimum confiance en moi, et qu'elle sait qu'elle peut tester ses limites sans avoir à craindre de revers de médaille.

Je m'extirpe du fauteuil alors qu'elle passe sa veste, et attrape la mienne pour la suivre quand elle sort de la chambre, qu'elle verrouille derrière nous d'un trait de carte ; un couple arrive au même moment au bout du couloir en gloussant – tous les deux un peu ivres, ils font des haltes contre le mur en s'embrassant passionnément et en tirant sur leurs vêtements, allant à tâtons pour déverrouiller leur porte située à une dizaine de mètres de la nôtre.

Bonney lève les yeux au ciel et se détourne pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, tapant du pied en attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, alors que les deux tourtereaux sont de plus en plus bruyants et n'ont même pas l'air d'attendre d'être dans leur chambre pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- ... j'espère qu'ils vont avoir fini quand on va rentrer, tousse Bonney en levant les yeux vers moi.

\- Il a beaucoup bu. Ça ne devrait pas lui prendre plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne dorme.

\- ... c'est du vécu ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Ouais. Histoire de voir si ça peut péter un peu ton prestige, raille-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans les doubles portes qui s'écartent dans un chuintement discret, face à nous.

Je me pose contre la paroi, près d'elle, et les battants se referment sur les bruits incongrus qui résonnent dans le couloir – j'adore les gens sans-gêne.

Une musique classique fait office d'ambiance, alors que les secondes passent et que Bonney attend ma réponse.

\- ... ça ne m'est jamais personnellement arrivé.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Je plaide coupable. Toi, ce soir, je te fais tourner au soda.

\- Tu veux pas que j'te fasse honte ? s'esclaffe-t-elle, alors que l'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'ai des projets, pour toi. J'aimerais que tu aies les idées claires.

Intriguée, elle me dévisage un long moment, mais j'affiche l'air le plus impassible qu'il m'est donné de faire.  
Oh, je n'ai rien prévu d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est la trimbaler à droite et à gauche pendant un bon moment ; quand elle est fatiguée, Bonney baisse la garde, c'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir d'utile pour ce soir. Il faut que je la mette dans les meilleures conditions possibles, pour pouvoir passer un niveau au-dessus.

\- ... je vais devoir marcher sur une poutre ?

\- T-t-t, pas de question. Tu verras bien.

Je réprime un sourire, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop creepy, mais je sais que j'ai touché la corde sensible de sa curiosité.  
En espérant que tout abonde dans mon sens...

. . . . . . .

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Nos pas nous ont emmenés à travers les rues pavées et j'ai passé un temps fou à admirer l'architecture vieillotte, qui n'est semblable à aucune autre. Il y a énormément de couleurs, et les palettes de nuances qui s'ouvrent à moi sont incroyables, même la nuit ; les lampions qui éclairent les rues donnent une autre facette à la ville qui s'est éveillée – les espagnols sont ce que j'appelle des « vive-tard », alors que mes potes sont des couche-tôt. Je suis la seule, éternelle insomniaque, à préférer la nuit au reste.

J'ai en tête de terminer la visite du Thyssen-Bornemisza, demain. J'y ai noté la présence d'une foule de baroque européen et de renaissance italienne. Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je capitule : venir à Madrid et voir de l'art italien… c'est plutôt stupide. Mais les artistes espagnols ne sont pas aussi connus que leurs voisins d'outre-Méditerranée, et c'est vraiment dommage.

Mais ce que j'ai préféré, clairement… c'est flâner dans les rues et admirer les trois styles architecturaux qui se mêlent à Madrid. Le wisigoth, même si la vraie capitale de leur règne est Tolède ; le préroman asturien, qui a été le dernier rempart contre l'invasion musulmane, du cinq au dixième siècle… et le mozarabe, directement venu d'Al-Andalus. J'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais rassasiée de tout ça.

Une fois Law et moi installés sur la terrasse d'un bar, où on se trouve spottés depuis une bonne heure, j'ai sorti mon appareil photo pour essayer de saisir un ou deux instants sur ma pellicule – je ne suis pas une virtuose de l'obturateur, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir de bons souvenirs de l'Espagne avant de repartir pour la grisaille de ma ville. Monsieur Bataille Navale s'est laissé photographier, photogénie oblige, et s'est chargé de passer une commande. Et pour ça, j'avoue que je l'ai laissé totalement gérer : moi, je suis juste capable de baragouiner mon allemand, qui ne va absolument pas me servir ici.

À la couleur du verre qu'on m'a servi, j'ai deviné qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'éthanol dedans ; message subliminal, parce que Law ne veut pas me ramasser sur le trottoir, ou autre chose ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'intention d'avoir les idées claires pendant tout le temps où on sera ici, et commencer par ne pas me soûler, c'est un bon début.

Là, tout de suite, c'est Law qui a l'appareil en main, alors qu'il balaye les instants que j'ai immortalisés avec application et l'air vraiment intéressé ; je me demande lesquelles lui plaisent le plus, dans la plâtrée que j'ai prise – au moins 500, si ce n'est plus.

\- Pas une seule de toi, souligne-t-il en me coulant un regard en biais.

\- Je passe pas bien en photo.

\- Bien sûr que si. Faut juste que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule.

\- … je note.

Je voulais de la sincérité ? Cent pour cent servie avec Trafalgar Law.

Il me sourit – fourbe, toujours – et hausse un sourcil dans une attitude de défi, levant l'appareil à hauteur de ses yeux avant de déclencher l'obturateur. Je ne bronche pas, décidée à rester stoïque rien que pour l'emmerder. Au pire, je supprimerai tout ça une fois de retour à l'hôtel, et il n'y aura pas de preuve de ma tête ébouriffée qui sort de ma veste et de mon regard de travers.

\- … et un sourire ? C'est trop cher payé ?

\- T'as payé pour l'équipement complet ? rétorqué-je en remuant ma paille dans le cocktail.

\- Avec certaines options, oui. Dont celle-ci.

Il esquive un autre sourire et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je crois que la seule photographie qui existe de moi en train de sourire, c'est Zoro qui l'a, et elle a été prise à la volée, quand je ne savais pas que j'étais la cible du photographe de la soirée. Je sais absolument pas poser, et l'objectif même m'intimide, à bien y réfléchir.

Mal à l'aise, je secoue la tête et me mets de profil pour éviter le cliché direct, au cas où il aurait l'idée de poursuivre son but de manière inopinée.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil que Law remet en route, et j'essaye de l'ignorer alors qu'un couple s'amuse à me voir fuir les photographies, à quelques tables de nous. Oh, et si je leur faisais un doigt, mmn… ?

Je ramasse un coup de pied sous la table et je jette un regard torve à Law, qui me fixe lourdement.

\- … quoi ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Laisse-les tranquilles.

\- Je peux pas leur balancer la carafe ?

\- Non.

\- … même pas un petit peu… ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et m'immortalise, encore une fois.

Je dois avoir l'air fine, tiens, avec la tête boudeuse que je suis sûre d'afficher.

Une vibration parcourt la table quand son portable s'allume, et la sonnerie ne tarde pas : ce n'est pas l'Exorciste qui résonne, contrairement à ce que je pensais, mais ça n'empêche pas Law de décrocher aussitôt. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'éloigne mais il reste sur sa chaise, téléphone à l'oreille, ses yeux rivés dans les miens.

Dans le brouhaha de la terrasse, je n'entends pas un traître mot de ce qu'il peut raconter, mais j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il échange avec son interlocuteur le contrarie plus qu'autre chose.

Posant mon menton sur mes bras croisés, je soutiens son regard et bats la mesure du bout du pied, en songeant déjà à cette première nuit qu'on va passer ensemble.

C'est… intimidant.

C'est pas la première fois qu'on va dormir tous les deux, mais j'appréhende, parce qu'on est pas du tout dans le même contexte que nos soirées dans nos appartements respectifs.

Là, ça ressemble plutôt à… ahem, un voyage en amoureux ? Et forcément, ça me fait carrément douter quant à la suite des évènements.

Bon, OK, il est un peu temps que je me sorte les doigts d'où je pense, histoire d'anticiper un peu sur ce qui va venir, et qui viendra immanquablement si on s'entête à sortir ensemble.

Law a l'air agacé et je tends la main pour attraper la sienne, caressant sa paume dans un geste que j'espère un minimum apaisant ; il soupire, serre à son tour et garde nos doigts entrelacés alors qu'il continue ses murmures dans le micro, sans que je ne parvienne à entendre quoi que ce soit.

Et forcément, un coin de mon cerveau commence à pédaler à bon rythme, entraînant les copains avec lui ; mon imagination fait le reste, et je me demande ce que Law peut bien faire quand ses journées de cours sont terminées. Rien qu'à voir son appartement, n'importe qui peut deviner qu'il a des hobbies d'un genre bien spécial, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il trouve le temps de faire ça. Alors j'ai mis un peu mon nez dans ses affaires, lors d'un déjeuner avec les potes de Zoro qui sont dans la même année que lui. Curiosité oblige.

Daz m'a dit que ses notes étaient correctes, sans être exceptionnelles, même constat pour ses sbires ; ça signifie qu'il doit bosser un minimum son sujet, non… ? À moins que l'histoire du piston ne soit toujours là – rentrer à l'école à l'arrache avec le bon coup de tampon sur le dossier, c'est faisable, j'en suis convaincue. Ou ça peut être un mix des deux options : admission facilitée et de bonnes connaissances en art, ce qui fait qu'il est réglo vis-à-vis du cursus et des autres.

Je devrais arrêter de me torturer inutilement, surtout que je n'ai jamais pris Law en défaut de quoi que ce soit, mais…

Law raccroche et ses yeux trouvent les miens, et la note d'exaspération qu'il y avait dans son regard alors qu'il téléphonait s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Tu viens ? murmure-t-il en désignant la rue de l'hôtel d'un geste de la tête.

\- … on rentre ?

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Son ton sérieux me fait douter quant à la nature de ce qu'il compte me demander, mais je prends le risque. Il se lève et je le suis dans la place bondée, à travers les tables qui s'étalent ci et là.

Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure alors que nos pas nous emmènent dans les rues pavées.

Law n'a pas l'air pressé, mais je sens chez lui une détermination qui ne m'aide vraiment pas à anticiper ce qui va suivre.

De toute façon… je me suis promis d'essayer, peu importe ce que Law a à me réserver.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Si tu rejettes purement et simplement une sensation donnée, en ce qui est attendu  
et ce qui est déjà présent selon la sensation, tu iras jeter le trouble jusque dans  
les autres sensations avec une opinion vaine,  
et cela t'amènera à rejeter en totalité le critère. »_**

 ** _Epicure, Maximes Capitales_**


	41. Deuxième essai

**_Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Deuxième essai

 ** _« L'ordre est le plaisir de la raison, mais le désordre est le délice de l'imagination. »_**

 ** _Paul Claudel, Théâtre II, 1965_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

La porte de la chambre de l'hôtel claque quand elle se referme derrière nous, et Law me plaque dans un bruit sourd contre le battant avant de m'embrasser, coupant mes protestations et un flot d'insultes bien senties.

Bon, à sa décharge, il a attendu qu'on soit à l'abri des regards pour me tripoter, pas comme le couple il y a quelques heures de ça – ils doivent être en train de dormir, vu les 2 heures du matin du réveil.

Ses mains glissent le long de ma taille, courent sur mes jambes, et je sens la fraîcheur de ses paumes quand il arrive à mes genoux avant de remonter le long de mes cuisses.

Je tends le bras sur la droite et tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur que j'éteins aussitôt, nous plongeant dans la pénombre – la lumière des belvédères passe par les fenêtres aux volets encore ouverts, mais c'est bien assez pour calmer cette angoisse-là, celle d'être beaucoup trop exposée au regard.

Au-delà de ça, mes autres appréhensions ne vont pas disparaître comme par magie, c'est certain...

\- Euh, Law..., bafouillé-je en m'écartant légèrement pour reprendre mon souffle.

\- Mmn..?

\- C'est pour quelle occasion, ce tripotage ?

\- Tu accepterais de me laisser retirer tes vêtements ? sourit-il contre mes lèvres, avant de les reprendre d'assaut.

Euh, c'est une blague ?

Je réponds mécaniquement à son baiser, absorbée par mes pensées – ou plutôt, absorbée par la liste longue comme le bras d'insultes qui défilent devant mes yeux, et que je suis susceptible de lui balancer à la figure pour lui apprendre à mal doser ses sarcasmes et son arrogance.

\- Je vois pas l'intérêt d'faire ça. J't'assure.

\- Pose pour moi, chuchote-t-il en tirant sur la fermeture Eclair latérale de ma robe.

\- ... à cette heure-là ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de dormir, sourit-il en se pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Taré.  
Psychopathe.  
Je dois garder à l'esprit que Law est juste en mode "Allumeur" et qu'il fait tout pour être le plus persuasif possible.  
Et putain ce que ça marche.

Je dois aussi penser au fait que je me suis promise de faire des efforts, avec lui, pour ce qui est de l'aspect physique de notre relation ; mon coup de bol, c'est que Law n'est pas le type hyper collant ou démonstratif par excellence, et qu'il n'est pas non plus systématiquement sur mon dos.

D'autant plus depuis sa crise existentielle à propos de Sabo.

... OK, c'était une mauvaise idée de penser à lui.

Je me raccroche à ses épaules pour prendre de la hauteur et quitte mes escarpins de deux coups de talons, les poussant sur le côté avant de me laisser entraîner vers le divan qui se trouve près de la baie vitrée, qui ouvre sur Madrid.  
Law m'étend sur le cuir et se hisse au-dessus de moi, sa bouche retrouve la mienne, et ses doigts se glissent sous l'ourlet de ma robe ; je déglutis quand il tire lentement sur le tissu de mon collant, qui roule le long de mes jambes, avant d'échouer sur le sol. Il remonte jusqu'à mes épaules et repousse doucement le col de ma robe sur mes bras, sans me lâcher des yeux. L'air est tiède, dans la chambre, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de frissonner ; au fond, même si je m'en rappelle à peine, j'ai déjà été dans le même genre de situation, avec lui, quand je m'étais retrouvée quasi en sous-vêtements devant lui dans la douche, quelques mois plus tôt. Et au moins, là, maintenant, j'ai les yeux en face des trous et une dignité à peu près intègre.

La robe glisse sur mon ventre, atteint mes hanches ; Law se redresse et je m'efforce d'ignorer la sensation désagréable de vulnérabilité qui me prend aux tripes quand le vêtement quitte mes jambes pour rejoindre le sol avec son compatriote. J'inspire profondément, les bras croisés sur mon torse, et j'essaye désespérément de ne pas paniquer.  
La dernière fois où Law et moi, on a été... intimes, il faisait nuit noire dans la chambre ; là, la lumière éteinte ne suffit pas, à cause de celles qui viennent de l'extérieur, et j'ai l'impression que Law peut me voir sous toutes les coutures.  
Ses doigts courent sur ma peau nue, et se glissent sous les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge. Je me tortille, mal à l'aise – je pensais que la session strip-tease allait s'arrêter à ce stade, mais visiblement, je me suis encore bien plantée.

\- ... par poser, t'entends "Nue" ?

\- Par opposition à habillée, oui, raille-t-il.

OK, j'ai saisi le sarcasme. Bravo. Très fin, monsieur Bataille Navale.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et son bras se glisse sous moi pour me relever ; je me retrouve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire assise sur ses genoux, face à lui, et ses doigts écartent les agrafes d'un claquement de doigts. Gros frimeur.  
Les bretelles tombent et j'inspire profondément, avant de laisser mes bras revenir sagement le long de mon corps ; le reste du sous-vêtement suit et ça me demande un effort de volonté incroyable pour ne pas me barrer en courant m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Law glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les repousse en arrière, dégageant mon visage, me privant de mon dernier rempart contre son regard ; il sourit, se tend vers moi et m'embrasse, encore, me serrant contre lui, alors que je laisse mes mains courir sur son torse pour repousser son pull, qu'il attrape pour le tirer vers le haut et le passer par-dessus sa tête, le lançant au loin avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- ... t'as besoin d'être torse nu pour dessiner ? marmonné-je en le regardant laisser sa bouche courir sur mon épaule.

\- Je peux me rhabiller, si tu préfères.

\- J'aime autant pas. C'est plus équilibré comme ça.

Il sourit et me renverse à nouveau sur le divan, posant un baiser sur mon front avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner vers nos valises, où il fouille un moment alors que je quitte le canapé en douce pour attraper mon sac à main et sortir une pièce, avant de revenir vers le divan où je me cale contre l'oreiller, ramenant mes jambes en tailleur pendant que Law a toujours le nez dans ses crayons.

Quand il se retourne, je lui lance mon butin et il l'attrape au vol, me jetant un coup d'œil surpris en considérant ce que je lui ai donné.

\- _« I want you to draw me like your French girl »,_ pouffé-je.

Il vient de comprendre la référence, je le vois à son air amusé.

\- Ai-je vraiment une tête de Jack Dawson…? Tu vas me vexer. Et tu es un peu trop habillée pour jouer une Rose impudique.

\- Je suis complètement nue, banane.

Il claque la langue en secouant la tête, et désigne le bout de tissu minimaliste qui me sert d'ultime sous-vêtement restant.

Hé, nan, ça, ça compte pas. Et je le retirerai pas de toute façon, j'ai déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts.

Je lui fais un doigt et il lève les yeux au ciel, avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil et d'allumer une des appliques murales, derrière lui ; une lumière tamisée inonde la pièce et je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine, réflexe oblige, en refermant mes bras autour de moi.

Law ouvre son carnet à croquis et prend son crayon, et je me résous à m'étendre contre l'oreiller, m'obligeant à fixer obstinément le plafond, même si je sens son regard sur moi.

J'essaye de prendre la pose la plus confortable et la plus naturelle possible, à défaut d'être détendue ; je ne sais pas ce que Law en pense, mais au vu du grattement de la mine sur la feuille, ça doit valoir une approbation.

Il reste silencieux, et le long travail de tracé commence ; au fil des minutes qui passent, je sens mon cœur arrêter son cirque et reprendre une allure décente, en même temps que la pression dans mes artères semble s'amoindrir, alors que mon corps quitte son état d'alerte pour passer sur un rythme biologique beaucoup plus calme, plus serein. De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment sur le qui-vive, l'adrénaline a une fin, elle aussi.

Je respire lentement, en tâchant de ne pas trop bouger, alors qu'une envie quasi irrépressible de parler me monte au nez – un reste de nervosité, je suppose.

\- … Law ?

\- Mmn.

\- On peut… on peut parler ? soufflé-je en lui coulant un regard en biais.

\- Bien sûr, murmure-t-il, ses yeux faisant des allers et retours de la feuille à moi.

Je regarde ses muscles frémir alors qu'il esquisse ce que je devine être mes courbes, sur la feuille ; le mouvement de sa peau fait ondoyer ses tatouages, et les lignes encrées m'obsèdent, encore, me coupant momentanément la parole.

C'est ce que je ne me lasse jamais de reproduire ou de scruter, chez Law : les arêtes noires qui barrent sa peau mate, et qui semblent avoir toujours été là. Et au-delà du fait que j'ai pris le pli de les redessiner régulièrement sur mes feuilles et mes toiles, j'ai la sensation de les connaître depuis toujours, ce qui ne fait que renforcer l'impression de déjà-vu qui ne fait que gagner en intensité, avec les semaines, les mois qui passent.

\- JJ… ? m'invite-t-il en quittant un instant mes jambes du regard pour me jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Euh, ouais. Désolée. Je… Tu as déjà dessiné… ton coloc ?

Son air songeur ne me permet pas de lui attribuer une émotion précise, à cet instant, mais je sens qu'il est, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, parti bien trop loin pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir continuer à dessiner, même mécaniquement.

Finalement, ses yeux retrouvent leur expressivité, et sa main reprend sa course sur le papier, alors qu'il affiche son air imperturbable.

\- Non. Il aurait été incapable de tenir en place le temps de la pose, une vraie anguille. Shachi l'appelait La Bougeotte.

\- … Shachi se permettait de l'appeler comme ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- … pour rien. J'ai juste l'impression que Shachi s'autorise à peine à respirer quand quelqu'un d'autre que toi est pas loin de lui, alors je l'imagine mal taquiner quelqu'un.

Law a un sourire nostalgique, mais ne relève pas ma remarque ; par accord, ou pour me ménager au cas où il aurait un argument vexant à me balancer, du style « Tu le fais flipper ce pauvre gars, tu t'attendais à quoi ? ».

Je m'étire en tentant de faire le moins de mouvement possible et reprends ma position, soufflant sur une mèche atterrie sur mon nez ; je sais pas comment Law fait pour tenir tant de temps, aussi immobile, c'est une vraie torture. Même quand je dessine, je remue bien plus que ça, alors rester statufié tant de temps, mes respects. Même Hawkins, qui n'est pas l'excité de service par excellence, n'arrive pas à garder la position plus de trente minutes.

Ça m'empêchera pas de lui balancer des gadins s'il se tient pas tranquille, ceci dit.

Réprimant un sourire, je reporte mon attention sur le plafond, contemplant les moulures qui supportent les lumières.

Il y a six mois, je ne me serais jamais imaginée poser presque entièrement nue devant quelqu'un, et encore moins un homme qui occuperait le statut de petit-ami. Law n'a pas eu tort, sur ce coup-là : j'ai fait des progrès.

Je sais que je ne suis pas guérie, pourtant ; je présume que je le serai quand j'arrêterai de penser à mon père à chaque fois que je me retrouverai dénudée en présence de Law. La seule personne avec qui j'arrive à peu près à tous les coups à rester zen même en étant très proche physiquement, c'est Zoro, mais ça fait plus de dix ans que je bosse sur le sujet ; pas étonnant que j'ai développé une telle facilité à accepter sa présence.

Shanks, aussi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est encore un cas différent.

Sanji, éventuellement ; Hawkins, c'est une autre école, mais je peux rester assise juste à côté de lui sans me sentir obligée de m'éloigner au bout d'un moment parce que sa présence serait devenue insoutenable.

Nan, le plus gros succès notoire, actuellement, c'est Law.

Et, tout au fond de moi, je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Je lui fais confiance, dans une certaine mesure – il ne va pas me sauter dessus pour m'arracher mes fringues quand on est que tous les deux – mais ma méfiance bien ancrée m'oblige à garder une certaine distance de sécurité. Une marge, n'importe quoi, qui pourra me permettre de mettre fin à tout ça si ça venait à prendre une ampleur que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée.

Je sais que c'est stupide, que si je veux que tout marche, il faudra bien que j'arrête de mettre des barrières n'importe où, et que j'accepte de tomber dans le vide, au moins une fois.

Mais pour ça, il faut une foi que je n'ai pas.

Ou que je ne veux pas avoir.

Pas encore.

Pas tout de suite.

Je veux me laisser le temps d'y penser, sans avoir à me prendre la tête pour anticiper ce qui pourrait ou non arriver.

\- Tu me feras voir quand ça sera fini ?

\- Promis, murmure-t-il sans se départir de son sérieux.

\- Et la toile que tu as faite la dernière fois...?

\- Celle avec la chemise ?

J'acquiesce, en songeant à ce moment où j'étais encore plus mal à l'aise que maintenant.

Quoique, dans l'échelle de l'embarras, je suis pas loin du stade « Dévaler l'escalier sur les fesses devant un parterre de gens ». Ça, ça commence à bien chiffrer en termes de honte.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Elle est à l'appartement. Tu viendras la voir à notre retour… ?

\- J'y compte bien. J'veux voir à quel point je suis ratée.

Il sourit, les yeux toujours sur la feuille ; ses paumes et la pulpe de ses doigts sont couvertes de carbone, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Marrant, pour le meilleur illustrateur du mot « Maniaque » que je connaisse.

Je ferme les yeux, et je laisse le silence et le griffonnement du graphite sur la feuille me bercer, alors que Law poursuit son dessin.

. . . . . . . . . .

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Mon portable vibre sur la table de chevet, me tirant en sursaut de mon sommeil ; je tends le bras et décroche, me redressant au passage pour me sortir un minimum la tête du brouillard – ça, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Bonney dort profondément, un bras passé sur mes hanches ; j'entortille ses cheveux autour de mon doigt et m'éclaircis la gorge avant de passer pour un idiot auprès de l'interlocuteur, dont j'ignore totalement l'identité puisque je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder de qui il s'agissait avant de décrocher.

\- Ouais… ? murmuré-je.

\- _… ouais_ ? toussote la voix au bout du fil.

Mon sang se glace et je me tends, alors qu'une multitude de scénarios catastrophes se jouent dans chaque recoin de mon cerveau à l'entente de ce timbre-là.

\- Je–

\- _Un « ouais », c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire pour me saluer ?_

\- Je suis désolé, je–

\- _Pas de justifications, Law, c'est inutile_ , rétorque-t-il. _Parlant de ça, tu en es où de notre arrangement ?_

\- Je suis…

Ma gorge est trop serrée, trop sèche, mon cœur bat trop vite ; ma voix est inégale, elle transpire la nervosité, mon corps trahit ce que je peux ressentir. Pitoyable.

\- Je suis en off, à Madrid, pour le moment.

\- … _en off ? C'est une plaisanterie ?_

\- Ça fait partie de l'arrangement. Je gagne du terrain, précisé-je précipitamment.

Peut-être même trop pour ça fasse naturel, mais c'est tout ce que je peux tenter pour le moment, pour rattraper le coup ; c'est silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, malgré le grésillement lancinant qui se fait toujours entendre quand _Il_ nous contacte. J'entends sa respiration, grave et profonde – je suppose que si je ne suis pas encore mort, c'est qu'il réfléchit à la question, et que son appel n'est pas non plus anodin.

\- _Pardonne-moi d'être un parfait crétin, mais je ne comprends pas le sens de la manœuvre._

\- Ça fonctionne. Elle baisse la garde.

Mes yeux glissent sur le corps nu de Bonney pressé contre le mien, lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil.

Pas de sexe, mais des caresses bien plus poussées que celles auxquelles elle m'a habitué jusqu'ici, c'est un énorme progrès de plus qu'il ne faut absolument pas négliger, parce que ça abonde carrément dans mon sens.

\- _Tu fais traîner les choses._

Affirmation, constat, situation, bilan.

Il résume mes mois de travail en un simple « Traîner les choses »… ?

C'est foutrement dégueulasse, et je ne peux même pas y faire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'essaye simplement de faire au plus vite et de ne pas trop brusquer les–

\- _Regarde dans leur dictionnaire, c'est la définition de « Faire traîner ». Est-ce que tu essayes de gagner du temps, Law… ?_

\- Non, non, je veux juste–

\- _Quelle date, Law ?_

\- Ça… ça ne s'évalue pas en date, c'est–

\- _La date._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête basculer en arrière, inspirant profondément pour me calmer, passant mentalement le calendrier de cette année sous toutes les coutures, en tâchant de réfléchir le plus vite possible.

Pour lui, le temps, c'est de l'argent, et je lui fais perdre beaucoup trop pour mon bien, à cet instant précis – comme depuis quelques mois, en fait.

\- Dans 30 jours, monsieur.

Je regrette déjà.

Il raccroche, et je sors du lit pour courir dans la salle de bain et me pencher sur les toilettes pour vomir, cramponné à la cuvette – ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis une éternité, et la sensation d'étouffer fait courir un frisson de panique le long de mon échine. Je me reprends en même temps que mon souffle revient, alors que la pensée rationnelle prend le pas sur le reste : je ne peux pas mourir de quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une asphyxie dans une substance pareille. La honte de la profession que ça serait, je vois d'ici le tableau.

Trente jours.

Je suis complètement fou.

Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Bonney n'est pas… prête.

J'ai encore du travail à faire, j'en suis certain.

Elle ne me fait pas encore assez confiance, je sais, _je sais_ qu'elle doute, au plus profond d'elle.

Et tant qu'elle doutera, moi…

… je resterai avec mon épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Je tire la chasse d'eau et me redresse, rejoignant le lavabo dont j'ouvre la robinetterie pour entamer un brossage des dents en règle, les yeux fixés sur mon reflet.

Tss.

Tu parles d'un mensonge.

Je me suis tiré une putain de balle dans le pied, avec ce contrat.

Qu'est-ce que je dis… une balle ?

J'ai carrément mis le flingue dans ma bouche, avec le doigt de quelqu'un d'autre sur la détente, barillet plein.

C'est du suicide.

Du suicide pur.

Je me rince la bouche et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide, me redressant pour affronter mon reflet, qui semble se foutre de moi, avec mon air de cadavre.

À cet instant, mon apparence me répugne.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, résistant à l'envie de me fracasser le crâne sur la céramique.

Je ferme les yeux, incapable de soutenir mon écho dans ce miroir, et me laisse glisser le long de la paroi carrelée, ramenant mes genoux contre moi, y enfouissant mon visage pour réfréner des larmes totalement inutiles et uniquement dues à un réflexe bêtement humain.

Je retrouve cette même torture mentale que celle subie quelques mois plus tôt, quand j'ai failli perdre Bonney et, par extension, l'exécution du contrat.

Putain.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu foirer à ce point-là… ?

C'était du gâteau.

Tout fait, tout prêt.

Même Kid m'a dit que j'allais me faire grave chier, quand l'occasion s'est présentée.

Et moi, j'ai voulu y mettre mon grain de sel.

Changer les règles.

Corser le jeu.

Sous le prétexte pourri de vouloir casser la routine, de prouver que j'étais capable d'aller au-delà des codes préétablis.

Quelle connerie.

Mon père qui m'appelle dans la soirée pour me passer une brasse, et _Lui_ qui s'y met aussi ?

C'est vraiment trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Trente jours.

… Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir prononcé une telle énormité. Et des paroles valant ce qu'elles valent, avec _Lui_ , je peux être certain qu'il n'oubliera pas, et que tout est déjà consigné dans le seul disque-dur valable dans ce bas-monde : sa tête. Et c'est probablement ce qu'il me sortira avant de m'arracher la mienne si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut.

Je relève la tête et me hisse au lavabo pour me redresser, me détournant de mon reflet pour sortir de la pièce, éteignant derrière moi, avant de traverser la chambre et d'aller sur le balcon, saisissant un paquet de cigarettes au passage pour m'en griller une. D'une totale inutilité, mais ça aura le mérite de m'occuper les mains et une partie du cerveau, pour ne pas le laisser vagabonder librement sans filet.

J'expire la fumée dans le ciel noir, et contemple les lumières de la ville qui ne semble pas pressée de se coucher, malgré le fait que ce soit en semaine. Je passe une main sur ma nuque et y trouve une perle de sueur, autre preuve de mon anxiété qui parait si tangible.

Mon estomac se prend encore pour une essoreuse, à en juger la nausée qui me serre le ventre, et je me sens comme le dernier des imbéciles, là, à cette fenêtre, alors que j'ai envie de me laisser tomber dans le vide. Histoire de prendre un bon bol d'air frais pendant cinq secondes.

\- … Law ? murmure Bonney depuis le lit.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil à travers la baie, et ne réprime pas mon sourire en voyant à quel point elle est échevelée et désorientée. Réveil impromptu à quatre heures du matin, c'est sûrement la cause du problème.

\- … c'toi… ?

\- Mmn. Désolé si je t'ai réveillée.

\- … nan, c'pas grave. Cauchemar… ? tente-t-elle en tirant le drap sur elle, se pelotonnant sur le côté, en chien de fusil.

\- Quelque chose dans le genre.

Je termine ma cigarette, lentement ; Bonney ne bronche pas, elle n'est pas trop du genre à réclamer que je rapplique quand elle me siffle.

Je la regarde lisser les draps d'un air absent, et je me surprends à me demander à quoi elle pense, encore. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais su faire, et je me targue pourtant d'être bon pour deviner ce qu'il y a dans la tête de mes cibles. Même quelques heures plus tôt, je n'ai pas su ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans un coin de ses méninges, alors qu'elle me laissait la voir sous quasiment toutes les coutures.

Je jette mon mégot par la fenêtre et retourne dans la chambre, refermant la baie vitrée derrière moi avant de monter sur le lit, rejoignant Bonney en me glissant sous le drap. Elle se rapproche et se serre contre moi quand je la prends dans mes bras, jouant avec ses cheveux, posant un baiser sur son front en fermant les yeux.

30 jours.

Je suis officiellement autodestructeur.

\- Programme pour demain ?

\- Sais pas. Plage… ? marmonne-t-elle dans mon cou.

\- Tu vas te cailler.

\- Veux juste me balader. S'tu veux piquer une tête c'est ton problème…

Toujours prête à m'envoyer bouler, hein…

Et comme je m'emmerderais s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de challenge avec cette tête de mule.

Si je dois voir un côté amusant à ça, c'est que j'aurai relevé un sacré défi ; et si je dois y voir un enseignement, c'est de ne pas foutre la merde dans les règles et se plaire à négocier chaque petite ligne, surtout avec quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Parce que Bonney a peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais elle n'est pas idiote, loin de là. Elle n'est peut-être pas du genre à poser mille et une questions, mais elle n'en pense pas moins, c'est certain ; et dès le moment où elle a le doute, vous êtes dans sa ligne de tir. Immanquablement. Et autant dire que je n'apprécie pas d'être dans son collimateur, et que je préfère travailler avec elle que contre elle.

Shakky m'a retiré une telle épine du pied, la dernière fois…

\- Il te reste beaucoup à faire pour Thatch ?

\- J'dois finir d'élaborer un plan pour lui trancher la gorge avant la fin de l'année. Oh, tu parlais des tableaux, peut-être… ?

Son ironie me fait sourire.

\- Des tableaux, en effet.

\- Encore une dizaine d'heures de pose et j'aurai tout terminé. Pourquoi ? T'en as marre de me servir de modèle ?

\- Ça serait un problème ?

\- Ben, j'oublie pas le fait que tu m'aies brisé les burnes pour être dans mon atelier, alors ça serait un gros foutage de gueule, quand même, raille-t-elle en frôlant mes tatouages du bout des doigts.

Un point pour elle.

Je m'allonge sur le dos et elle s'étend sur moi, sa bouche glissant sur ma peau pour retracer les lignes d'encre sur son passage ; je la laisse faire en profitant du moment, et j'essaye de rester le plus immobile possible – il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je la force à quoi que ce soit. Ça foutrait tout en l'air.

\- Je n'en ai pas marre, murmuré-je en croisant les mains derrière la tête, laissant ses doigts parcourir mon corps à leur guise. Je me demandais simplement où tu en étais. La deadline approche.

\- Et tes deadline à toi ? T'en es où… ? soupire-t-elle en me donnant un coup d'œil sarcastique.

Tss.

Si elle savait.

\- Bien terminé. J'avance lentement mais sûrement.

\- Et ça sera suffisant ?

\- … j'espère.

Elle mordille ma hanche et un frisson parcourt ma colonne, alors que ses mèches chatouillent mon ventre.

Ses gestes me rappellent tellement _les siens_ que c'en est douloureux, au creux de mes reins.

J'inspire profondément, dissipant les bribes de _son_ visage qui persistent dans ma mémoire du mieux que je le peux, et ferme les yeux en laissant Bonney explorer mon torse comme elle l'entend.

Pour toutes les nuits à venir, je suis à elle, sans contrepartie.

Je me plierai à tout ce qu'elle veut, si ça peut m'apporter ce que _moi_ je veux.

 ** _._**

 ** _« Sans angoisse, il n'y aurait pas de création.  
Et je dirais même, il n'y aurait pas d'homme. »_**

 ** _Romain Gary, "Émile Ajar"_**


	42. Le trentième jour

**_Avant-dernier chapitre de la fiction..._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Le trentième jour

 ** _« "We were born sick", you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolution  
I was born sick, but I love it_** **. »**

 ** _Andrew Hozier-Byrne, Take me to Church_**

 ** _.  
POV Bonney  
_**

\- Zoro, si tu t'avises de faire ça, je t'arrache les noix à la pince. Et je suis sérieuse, grondé-je à son intention, alors que son flacon de colorant s'approche dangereusement du mien.

\- Le vert te tente vraiment pas ?

\- Vraiment pas, non. Eloigne-toi de mon truc.

Capitulant, il retourne à sa place et à sa préparation, alors que je poursuis le démêlage du paquet de nœuds qui me sert de cheveux.  
Law m'a très aimablement fait remarquer que le naturel de mes cheveux était en train de revenir au galop, et honnêtement, j'ai tellement eu la tête dans le guidon pendant ma dernière période d'examens que j'ai complètement négligé ce que j'avais sur le crâne. Et quand Daz s'est permis de m'appeler Blondinette dans les couloirs, j'ai compris qu'il était temps de remédier à ça.  
Par pure esprit de camaraderie, j'ai convié Zoro à renouveler la pelouse qu'il a sur la tête, et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvés, tous les deux côte à côte, dans ma salle à de bain, à se préparer pour se teindre les cheveux. Et il est hors de question que la moindre goutte de sa coloration n'atterrisse dans la mienne, sous peine de ressembler à... à... à quelque chose que je n'ose même pas envisager.

Je rejoins le lavabo où mes pigments patientent toujours, et jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Le seul regret que j'ai, à faire ça, c'est de faire disparaître la couleur des cheveux de ma mère : un blond clair, presque vénitien en réalité, que j'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Mais j'ai toujours trop flashé sur les couleurs de Coby le maigrichon pour pouvoir faire l'impasse sur ce fantasme que j'avais de me teindre les cheveux de cette manière.

Et puis, si c'est pour entendre les innombrables blagues sur les blondes, c'est pas la peine, je préfère largement passer mon tour : Zoro a pas besoin de ça pour me renvoyer mes inepties à la face, je vais pas non plus lui laisser l'occasion de renchérir par-dessus le marché, bien qu'il soit un des rares, avec Sanji, à connaître ma véritable couleur de cheveux.

\- T'en es où de tes dessins ? marmonne-t-il en passant le pinceau sur ses mèches.

\- Finis. J'ai tout rendu à Thatch hier soir, et je veux même plus entendre parler d'heures de pose avant l'année prochaine. Et toi, ton truc sur le dessin traditionnel japonais… ?

\- Terminé aussi. J'ai été complètement dingue de faire ça, et encore, j'suis poli.

Il a l'air tellement au bout de sa vie que je me sens pas trop de lui en mettre plein la poire, cette fois ; il choisira mieux en 5ème année – parce que je ne doute absolument pas de la réussite de ses examens, même chose pour Sanji.

\- Parlant de politesse…avec Law, ça va ?

Je hausse un sourcil, surprise, en tâchant d'étaler la crème sur mes cheveux sans faire de connerie, mais c'est assez compliqué, tant son intervention sort des sentiers battus.

Oh, ça lui écorche la bouche, c'est violent. Un peu comme Law quand il fait un effort considérable pour me demander si Zoro n'est pas mort dans son sommeil dans une insupportable agonie.

Y'a rien à faire, j'arrive pas à les rapprocher ; je sais qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, mais j'aimerais vraiment que mon meilleur ami tolère un minimum le type que j'ai choisi pour être mon petit-copain.

Et à chaque fois que je veux tirer les vers du nez à Zoro quant à ses griefs envers Law, sa réponse se borne à un simple "C'est juste que j'le sens pas" auquel je me heurte systématiquement, et qui ne m'aide pas à être plus ou moins arbitraire.

Alors, je divise mon temps entre les quelques soirées avec Law en semaine, et mes week-ends avec Zoro et Sanji. Sérieux, je tuerais pour les réunir au moins une fois, parce que je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille s'ils étaient capables de mettre leurs égos de côté.

Tant pis.

Je vais devoir jongler encore un bon moment avant de trouver l'équilibre.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de le voir mourir de manière longue et douloureuse ?

\- J'essaye d'être poli, j'viens de te le dire.

\- Il arrive vers 19 heures, et il repart demain matin.

\- Quoi de prévu au programme ?

\- Bouquiner. Jouer un peu. Aucune idée, en fait, avec Law c'est pas facile de prévoir, il aime les changements de dernière minute.

Hé ben, quel intérêt soudain pour ma vie privée.

J'en deviendrais presque sceptique, d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Curiosité mal placée, rétorque-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me connais, j'aime bien mettre le nez où il ne faut pas.

\- T'aimes tellement ça, avec Sanji et Law, que j'ai pris le pli de pas devenir pote avec un autre mec, pour m'épargner le même comportement crétin qu'avec S-

Je m'interromps brusquement en voyant son regard, et je lui file un coup de pied pour qu'il arrête tout de suite de me toiser comme ça.

\- Hé. Commence pas à être chiant. Reconnais que vous avez été de sacrés emmerdeurs.

\- Je reconnais rien du tout. Tu te rappelles ? « Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué », récite-t-il mécaniquement, me renvoyant à ce moment où j'ai compris que je n'aurai plus jamais de nouvelles de Sabo.

\- Vista nous a dit que son boulot était terminé, et il avait peut-être juste envie de passer à autre chose.

\- JJ, tu lui trouves des excuses, là.

Il persiste et signe, en plus.

Comme si c'était évident pour moi d'admettre que Sabo voulait peut-être juste tirer un coup et qu'il a été déçu de se rendre compte que je ne faisais même pas ça avec mon petit-copain.

OK, OK, j'ai voulu me faire un pote et j'ai chié dans la colle.

\- N'empêche, Hawkins, je tapais déjà des canons avec lui alors qu'il posait pour moi depuis trois jours. Et ça, ça vous emmerdait pas, avec Sanji.

\- C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Même Law s'en est méfié.

\- … et là, ça t'arrange bien d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que Law ?

Zoro marmonne et je réprime un sourire goguenard, tant j'ai envie de me payer sa tête quand lui fait la même chose de son côté avec moi dès qu'il en a l'occasion ; c'est hallucinant quand même, cette propension qu'on a à se pouiller la tête comme un vieux couple.

\- OK, on a _peut-être_ un peu abusé, avec le journaliste de mes deux. Mais au final, on était dans le vrai.

\- Possible. La prochaine fois, filez-moi un formulaire et prenez rendez-vous avec le prochain type avec qui je vais décider de m'entendre…

\- On fera ça, ouais, compte sur nous.

Aucun second degré, ce mec.

J'entortille mes cheveux dans une pince et balance les flacons et les gants à la poubelle, en évitant soigneusement mon reflet que je sais horrible à souhait ; Zoro est pas mal, aussi, avec ses cheveux hérissés de partout et couverts de teinture, ça pourrait faire un bon dossier pour Sanji qui ne perd pas une occasion de se payer sa tête, pour une quelconque raison : pour eux, tout est bon à prendre.

Je souris pour moi-même, et sors de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon, Zoro sur les talons, où je reprends mon rangement pour ce soir ; il s'assoit à califourchon sur une chaise, visiblement pas assez fou pour tenter le canapé et risquer de s'y endormir pour y laisser une belle trace couleur algue ; les photos de Madrid trainent sur la table basse et il y jette un regard indéchiffrable, très roronoarien, je dirais même.

\- Un commentaire… ?

\- C'était y'a combien de temps, déjà, ton escapade de dernière minute ?

\- Trente jours tout pile à date de la photo du café, lancé-je en repliant l'étendoir à linge. Autant te dire que j'ai bien profité mais que j'aurais très envie d'y remettre les pieds.

\- Ouais, ça, j'en doute pas.

\- Je t'ai appelé tous les deux jours comme tu l'as exigé, alors sois pas pénible.

Il m'offre une belle grimace, que je capte dans le reflet de la vitre ; je lui fais un doigt et il secoue la tête, désapprobateur, avant de remettre le nez dans les photos. J'en profite pour sortir mon portable et immortaliser sa tête de cactus sans un bruit pour l'envoyer à Sanji, sachant d'avance que je me ferai pourrir lundi matin pour avoir osé faire ça, et change de contact pour demander à Law si quelque chose lui ferait plus envie que d'ordinaire, ce soir.

Sa réponse ne tarde pas, comme toujours, alors que je m'efforce de tout ranger dans la buanderie sans rien renverser, séchoir dans une main, portable dans l'autre. Visiblement, un « Pas très faim, mais prépare-toi ce qui te ferait plaisir » sera la seule réponse dont je bénéficierai, ce soir.

Faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à se nourrir, au lieu de bouloter des cuillères de riz au déjeuner avec un café noir au réveil.

… Pourquoi « Pas très faim »… ?

Oh, je trouverai bien un moyen de le questionner un peu, quand il viendra. D'ici là, j'ai encore sacrément le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- … tu pourrais arrêter de faire tout le temps la gueule sur les photos ? soupire Zoro depuis le salon. Sérieusement, t'as l'amabilité d'une porte de prison, c'est navrant.

… mais avant, j'ai un congénère humain à dépecer.

. . . . . . . . . .

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et pose ma tête sur la jambe de Law, contemplant ses traits tirés et le creux de ses yeux qui indiquent qu'il a passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, il n'a rien avalé, ce soir, et il s'est contenté de me faire la conversation pendant que j'engouffrais mon kilo de pâte habituel ; je tends le bras et caresse sa joue, et son regard quitte la fenêtre pour trouver le mien et m'offrir un léger sourire.

\- Mmn… ?

\- Mal dormi ?

\- Presque pas fermé l'œil. Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Il secoue la tête et je n'insiste pas ; pas par désintérêt, seulement, s'il ne veut pas saisir la perche que je lui tends, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison pour ça, je suppose. Law joue avec mes cheveux et son sourit s'agrandit alors qu'il détaille ma couleur fraîchement refaite, mais sans faire de commentaire, cette fois-ci.

Je le trouve… un peu nerveux, ce soir ; la tête ailleurs.

Il n'a pas forcément été plus ou moins bavard que d'habitude, et à dire vrai au premier abord il se comporte de la même manière, mais… je dirais, très stupidement, que je le _sens_. Mais s'il ne veut pas se confier, alors comment comprendre ce qui lui trotte dans la tête ? Law est doué pour deviner régulièrement ce qui me tracasse, et j'aimerais pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, mais ce n'est jamais évident de suivre sa manière de penser, peu importe le moment.

Law s'étire longuement et j'en profite pour nicher mon nez contre son ventre, inspirant son odeur, les yeux clos ; je sens sa main revenir caresser mes cheveux, alors que sa respiration profonde soulève son torse, lentement.

Apaisé, malgré son cœur que je trouve rapide dans sa poitrine, un peu au-dessus de moi.

\- Quelque chose de prévu, demain soir ? murmure-t-il.

\- Soirée avec Zoro. Sanji a repéré un restau en ville et il veut qu'on teste. Tu veux en être ?

\- Non, merci. Je vais avoir un milliard de choses à faire, demain, je n'aurai pas trop le temps pour ça…

\- Des devoirs ?

\- En partie. Je bosse aussi avec mon père.

\- … prestataire de services ? hésité-je.

Il sourit et acquiesce, et je m'arrête là.

À bien y réfléchir… je m'habitue au fait de ne pas savoir. Disons que j'accepte l'idée que Law fasse un travail qui sorte des sentiers battus. Un type de ma classe, au lycée, avait un père qui bossait pour un des commandos d'interventions de l'armée, et on ne l'a appris que bien plus tard, par un pur hasard : il n'avait pas le droit de se prononcer sur le sujet, et j'aime autant ne pas pousser Law dans ses retranchements s'il n'est pas en mesure de bavasser sur le propos. Vu ce qu'il conserve chez lui, je m'interroge sur le côté « histoire de l'art » de son business, mais je peux encore me tromper.

Les doigts de Law courent sur ma peau, glissent dans le creux de ma poitrine, retracent le col de mon débardeur ; ses yeux gris restent rivés dans les miens, et j'y lis une sorte d'appréhension que je ne m'explique pas, à cet instant.

Je me hisse sur les coudes dans sa direction et je l'embrasse, doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément quand je le sens répondre avec moins de mesure que d'ordinaire.

Ses yeux se ferment et sa main libre se glisse derrière ma tête pour me soutenir, me gardant contre lui de son autre bras ; je frissonne quand il m'attire un peu plus à lui, plus brusque sans pour autant être brutal, alors que ses dents mordent ma lèvre quand le baiser devient plus franc, plus intense.

Sans briser notre étreinte, je me redresse pour presser mon corps contre le sien, le cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que je sens une pointe d'embarras naître dans un coin de ma tête tant j'ai l'impression de me comporter comme une ado en mal de sensations.

Je m'arrache à lui pour reprendre mon souffle, et ses bras me soulèvent contre lui et me hissent du canapé ; je me cramponne à son cou en ricanant et il sourit en marchant vers la porte ouverte de la chambre, entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il me dépose dans les draps et se penche sur moi, retrouvant mes lèvres, ne me laissant pas le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit – comme si j'en avais envie, franchement – pour s'étendre au-dessus de moi.

C'était lent, à Madrid.

Délicat.

Notre session de découverte de l'autre n'avait pas été très loin, mais c'était déjà plus que ce que j'avais l'habitude de lui donner.

Law m'avait ménagée et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, à ce moment-là.

Maintenant… je ressens moins cette nécessité de précaution, de retrait, d'attente ; j'ai envie de plus.

Dire que je ne suis pas nerveuse serait mentir.

Mais dire que j'angoisse serait mentir aussi.

Je pousse mes hanches contre les siennes et il sourit, prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour approfondir notre baiser, creusant les reins pour répondre à mon mouvement ; j'inspire profondément et il se laisse faire quand je tire sur son tee-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête pour le lancer par terre, retrouvant son torse nu que je caresse du bout des doigts, sillonnant chaque dessin de ses muscles secs, traçant une ligne sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner à son tour.

Law descend dans mon cou, mordille ma peau, le creux de ma clavicule, repousse la bretelle de mon vêtement et tire sur le tissu, sa bouche suivant la courbe de ma poitrine.

Ses mains rejoignent les miennes occupées à défaire la pression de mon short et m'aident à tirer le denim sur mes jambes, le laissant tomber au sol avant de revenir sur moi, repoussant mon haut pour dénuder mon ventre et y promener ses lèvres, presque furtivement, frôlant à peine ma peau qui me paraît démentiellement chaude sous ses doigts frais.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Bonney se laisse faire sans broncher quand son débardeur rejoint le statut des « Vêtements superflus » et je sens son regard sur moi, alors que je poursuis ms caresses sur son corps quasiment nu ; les progrès qu'elle a faits sont phénoménaux, et je n'ai qu'une seule et unique chance de ne pas tout faire foirer, pour être le plus persuasif possible.

Trente jours.

Il n'y a que ça, dans ma tête, depuis le début de la semaine.

Un nombre qui sonne comme un glas à chaque fois que mes yeux s'ouvrent au matin, qui ne me quitte pas peu importe ce que je peux faire, qui me hante à chaque instant de mon existence.

Trente jours.

Et dire que je dois miser ma réussite sur Bonney… ça me tue. J'aime être l'acteur total de ma vie, et pourtant, c'est JJ qui a les dés dans la main. Je les ai mis là moi-même, il y a longtemps de ça, mais je n'imaginais pas que la partie serait si risquée.

Je dégrafe mon jean d'une main, l'autre est crispée dans les draps, près de la tête de Bonney qui ne me lâche pas du regard, le souffle court. Et je suis si nerveux, si troublé à l'idée de seulement échouer, que je n'arrive pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit, à cet instant : culpabilité ? joie ? regrets ? plaisir ? Il va falloir que je sois un peu plus convaincant que ça, si je veux réussir.

Elle glisse ses pieds sous le pantalon et le repousse sèchement sur mes jambes, m'arrachant un sourire en voyant son expression satisfaite ; belle dextérité, on sent l'habitude. Ses ex étaient de sacrées veinardes, pour le coup…

Il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas nier chez Bonney, songé-je alors que mes mains entraînent son sous-vêtement sur ses chevilles. C'est le fait qu'elle soit bien plus jolie que la moyenne, et qu'elle me fait terriblement envie depuis le moment où j'ai repris ma surveillance de sa petite personne.

Au début, j'ai cru que ça serait du gâteau, servi dans un plat d'argent avec les couverts _ad hoc_ dans un festin pas possible ; et force m'avait été de constater que pas un seul garçon n'avait pu croquer dans cette pâtisserie.

Gâchis.

Et emmerdes à l'horizon.

Bonney tire le drap sur elle, et j'en profite pour me débarrasser de mon boxer, nous laissant tous les deux nus dans le lit, comme à Madrid ; sauf qu'à ce moment-là, mon téléphone ne m'avait pas encore tiré du sommeil pour me mettre une pression innommable, une pression que je ressens sur chaque centimètre carré de ce corps qui tremble d'envie et d'appréhension.

Je retrouve ma place au-dessus d'elle, et mes mains courent sur ses cuisses pour ouvrir lentement ses genoux dans une demande d'accord silencieuse ; elle se laisse faire, mais je sens le battement précipité de son cœur quand je retrouve le chemin de son cou, son pouls erratique dans ses veines.

Elle appréhende, elle aussi, mais pour des raisons bien différentes, que je ne peux que comprendre.

Je lui souris, dans la pénombre, et parcours ses courbes de mes paumes, délicatement, croisant mentalement les doigts pour ne pas finir sur le parquet quand elle aura changé d'avis.

\- … tout va bien… ? murmuré-je en posant un baiser sur son front.

\- … je sais pas, Law.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Non. J'suis juste… un peu… inquiète.

Je l'embrasse et la sens se tortiller alors que je presse mes hanches entre ses jambes ; j'essaye de ne pas penser au fait que le dernier type qui s'est retrouvé là était un parfait déchet de l'humanité, et je reprends le cours de mes caresses sur son corps nu, en gardant mes yeux dans les siens.

\- … je sais. Tu as envie… ?

Elle hoche la tête, et étend ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une position qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ses pensées inconscientes – elle ne connaît que ça, avec un homme, et je me doute qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle est supposée faire avec moi. Doucement, je l'enlace et l'incite à me toucher, la regardant hésiter un bon moment avant de m'enlacer à son tour, incertaine.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, JJ, murmuré-je à son oreille.

\- … j'me sens… empotée.

Je ris et elle me traite de débile, alors que je sens toutefois l'atmosphère se détendre, même de manière infime. Elle plie les jambes, presque timidement, et croise les chevilles dans mon dos, me gardant encore plus proche d'elle, à présent. C'est un bon début, même si je la sens loin d'être sûre d'elle. Qui ne le serait pas, à sa place… ?

Bonney caresse mes reins, ses doigts montant et descendant le long de la cambrure de mon dos ; elle connait tant mes tatouages qu'elle les retrace à l'aveuglette, suivant les lignes encrées avec légèreté. Je frémis sous son toucher – je ne fais rien d'autre que mon job, à cet instant, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en retirer un certain plaisir.

Je pense à _lui_ , à la manière dont ses ongles me griffaient le dos quand on se rejoignait dans nos lits, et ma gorge se serre, juste une seconde.

J'en crève de ne plus le voir.

Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Trentième jour.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, se toucher, à attendre l'un comme l'autre l'accord de Bonney pour l'étape d'après, qu'elle n'a jamais franchi de son plein gré au cours de sa vie. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne dois pas foutre en l'air, c'est bien ça, ce moment où elle va me faire entièrement et pleinement confiance.

Bonney remue, un peu, provocant une friction qui hérisse ma peau et manque me faire perdre le contrôle irréprochable auquel je m'astreins, à cet instant. Elle le sent mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça la rebute ; je suis tiraillé entre l'idée de prendre les commandes et celle de le laisser totalement faire, partagé entre deux options qui ne sont ni bonnes, ni mauvaises. Je déteste ça, ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Je laisse courir mes doigts sur son ventre, le long de sa hanche, bifurquant entre ses jambes ; Bonney ferme les yeux et ses bras se resserrent autour de mon cou, alors qu'elle se dérobe à mon regard. Elle a l'air d'accepter ce premier pas, qu'elle a déjà expérimenté avec ses anciennes relations : je ne la pousse pas hors de sa zone de confort, jusque-là, je ne fais pas de faux pas. Et le diable seul sait à quel point c'a été compliqué pour moi d'éviter le moindre geste déplacé, peut-être au point même de paraître trop parfait. Plus de six mois à la travailler au corps, littéralement, à l'amadouer, tout ça pour l'amener à ce qui se passe là, tout de suite, dans sa chambre.

Son cœur bat la chamade contre mon torse quand mes caresses deviennent plus précises, ses joues prennent une couleur équivoque et je me marrerais si elle comme moi n'étions pas si tendus à l'idée de la suite ; je me guide contre elle et elle déglutit nerveusement, alors que ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules. Je m'entends à peine lui murmurer à l'oreille de se détendre, alors que je creuse lentement les reins, entrant peu à peu en elle.

Bonney se tend et je me retire, juste un peu, avant de revenir, prenant mon temps, sentant son corps se couvrir d'une mince pellicule de sueur alors que ses muscles se contractent au rythme de mon intrusion.

Ma bouche trouve la sienne et elle m'embrasse fiévreusement, alors que je me glisse complètement en elle, mon bassin pressé contre ses cuisses ; la sensation est horriblement plaisante.

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

J'essaye de ne penser à rien, à ce moment-là.

Je m'attendais à souffrir, paniquer, ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'imaginais. La sensation est loin d'être aussi horrible que dans mes souvenirs, c'est même... plutôt agréable. Law repousse mes cheveux de mon visage et ses yeux sont rivés dans les miens ; je vois ses pupilles se dilater, malgré la pénombre, et je crois que ça fait un bon moment qu'il se retient, après tous ces mois passés avec moi.

Je voudrais pouvoir saluer l'effort et la patience, mais ma tête en encore un peu trop occupée, là.

Sa voix me demande si je vais bien, dans un murmure tout juste audible – mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai du mal à entendre Law correctement – et je réponds d'un hochement de tête ; je sais que si je parle, ma voix va sonner faux à mes oreilles.

Doucement, Law ajuste sa position au-dessus de moi, et je laisse traîner mon regard sur son corps nu, que je trouve franchement plus intimidant ici que dans le canapé en séance de pose. Il se penche, embrasse mon front, caresse ma joue ; je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec personne, pas même Vivi ou une autre.

Law se retire et revient, lentement, et j'essaye de faire abstraction de tout le reste pour ne me concentrer que sur ce que je ressens, là, et qui est à des années-lumière de ce que je subissais avec mon père. À mon âge, mon corps est parfaitement capable de faire la différence entre ce que je faisais à l'époque, et ce que je fais là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ça me paraît même... presque naturel.

Je ferme mes jambes sur ses reins et il niche son nez dans mon cou, penché sur moi, alors que je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, la fermeté des muscles de son dos sous mes paumes. Mais ça n'est que Law, personne d'autre, et c'est tout ce que j'essaye de garder à l'esprit.

Une de ses mains glisse le long de mon flanc, jusqu'à ma cuisse, relève légèrement ma jambe alors qu'il augmente la cadence ; mon corps cesse d'anticiper une douleur qui ne vient pas, malgré l'appréhension que je pouvais avoir, et il se détend à chaque instant qui passe. Nos souffles se heurtent et Law m'embrasse, je réponds à son baiser tout en essayant de garder une zone de mon cerveau branchée sur cette partie de lui en moi ; c'est si diamétralement différent d'avec une femme que j'ai du mal à tout saisir, tout décomposer, voire même à tout ressentir. Mais j'ai assez confiance en Law pour lui laisser les rênes.

Il sourit, et je me retrouve happée par la profondeur de ses yeux gris, encore une fois.

Il creuse les reins, la sensation se diffuse jusqu'au fond de moi, et je geins de plaisir en laissant ma tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Il a l'air plutôt satisfait de lui, ce crétin, et recommence son petit manège ; il obtient l'effet escompté et je l'entends rire à voix basse.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle… ?

\- J'aime amuser quand je m'envoie en l'air. Au temps pour moi, tu préfères peut-être quelque chose de plus guindé, chuchote-t-il.

\- … pas vraiment, non.

\- Alors profite, et laisse-toi guider, pour une fois…

Law se hisse au-dessus de moi et me contemple, alors que je résiste à l'envie de me couvrir ; je _sais_ que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si ce qu'il voit lui déplaît ou non. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur son torse et retrace ses tatouages, qui ondulent au rythme de ses muscles qui jouent sous sa peau métissée.

Trop parfait pour être honnête, hein… ?

Je le contemple à mon tour, prenant le temps de le détailler d'un regard autre qu'artistique – ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent que ça, encore moins dans cette situation. Mes ongles griffent ses bras, juste assez pour le faire grogner, et un coup de reins plus sec que les autres m'indique que la tentative est couronnée de succès.

\- Pas de petit côté BDSM ? raillé-je.

\- … crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, susurre-t-il avec une expression qui me fait frissonner.

Oh, il en est capable. Et est-ce que ça serait si surprenant ? On ne peut pas avoir autant de tatouages sans aimer souffrir un peu, j'en suis persuadée.

S'appuyant d'une main au mur derrière moi, Law relève mes hanches de sa main libre et l'angle change, encore – et moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait pas cinquante mille manières de faire ça...

Une petite partie de moi cherche encore à établir le parallèle entre ce que j'ai vécu il y a plus de 15 ans et ce qui se passe au temps présent ; mais les deux situations sont si peu comparables que je n'y parviens pas. Et autant mes cauchemars avaient le don de me réveiller en pleine nuit, à hurler à en secouer tous les voisins, avec des images et des souvenirs tellement vivaces qu'ils m'empêchaient de fermer l'œil jusqu'au petit matin… autant là, à cet instant, je ne suis plus capable de me rappeler ces moments où j'aurais voulu me trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'avec l'autre.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Bonney a l'air… heureuse.

C'est difficile d'en juger, car ce n'est pas une expression qu'elle arbore souvent, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle se sent bien, là, maintenant. Je le devine à ses yeux, son sourire absent, et le mouvement presque instinctif que son corps exécute en rythme avec le mien.

C'était sa dernière barrière.

Et dire qu'avec une journée de plus, on aurait retrouvé mon cadavre dans une des poubelles du bar de Shakky…

Je ne peux que m'estimer chanceux, et compter les minutes restantes avant que ça ne soit terminé.

Les soupirs qu'elle laisse échapper me distraient, me faisant perdre ma concentration que je tente de ne pas lâcher depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans son appartement en début de soirée. Je ne dois surtout pas avoir l'air trop pressé – parce que malgré tout, je suis obligé de reconnaître que je passe un bon moment, là, avec elle. J'ai déjà eu à faire bien pire, dans mon existence.

Ma main, glissée au creux de ses reins, reprend sa course et se faufile entre nous, et son corps tressaute sous mon toucher. Je lui souris, elle soutient mon regard et la pulpe de mes doigts caresse chaque zone sensible qui m'est accessible.

Mon portable sonne, dans une des poches de mon jean laissé sur le côté – l'Exorciste, encore, et mon cœur tambourine lourdement dans ma poitrine alors qu'une montée de stress me file une chair de poule incroyable. La sonnerie fait marrer Bonney entre deux soupirs de contentement, et la situation m'amuserait si je n'étais pas si angoissé.

\- L-Law… ton portable s–

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous…

Je ne peux pas échouer.

Pas maintenant.

Même mieux : je ne peux plus.

Bonney est là, avec moi, nous sommes deux dans ce bateau et rien ne m'empêchera de finir mon travail ; mes yeux glissent, juste une seconde, sur la lueur rouge du radio-réveil.

Trente jours. 23h59 dernier délai, et il est déjà bientôt 23 heures.

J'ai le temps.

Angoisser en entendant cette sonnerie ne m'aidera pas, et surtout, ne sert à rien.

Bonney agrippe les draps et sa tête bascule en arrière, alors que je contemple la ligne de son corps tendu sous le mien.

J'ai tellement du mal à croire que j'arrive enfin au bout de ce foutoir, j'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Un frisson que je connais depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité court le long de ma colonne, jusqu'au creux de mes reins ; Bonney ferme les yeux et se cambre, m'amenant un peu plus profondément en elle, tandis que je me penche pour embrasser la courbe de son épaule, remontant dans son cou, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

Force m'est d'admettre que, même si je suis à des années-lumière d'être amoureux de Bonney, je l'aurai au moins appréciée. Elle m'aura fait rager, cette petite garce, mais elle aura aussi été la preuve que l'humanité a de quoi me distraire pour de longues années encore.

Bonney me rend mon baiser, fiévreuse, ses bras m'attirent contre elle et la sensation de son corps qui se serre tout autour de moi, de toutes les manières possibles, est grisante. Elle mord ma lèvre, joueuse, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire – ouais, son petit caractère de merde va me manquer, c'est certain. Mais ça n'est pas suffisant pour m'empêcher de terminer mon job.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? murmuré-je à son oreille.

\- À ton avis ? rétorque-t-elle, le souffle court.

\- Alors laisse-toi aller.

J'accentue la pression de mes doigts entre ses jambes et je sens son cœur palpiter lourdement, à la manière d'un battement d'ailes nerveux ; elle gémit, doucement, ses hanches s'accordent avec le mouvement des miennes. De ma main libre, je repousse les mèches roses qui encombrent son visage et caresse sa joue, que je sens brûlante sous ma paume. Son pouls est saccadé, au creux de son cou, et ses pupilles dilatées me prouvent qu'elle n'est pas loin du plaisir intense que je me tue à lui donner.

Elle me murmure d'aller plus vite et j'obéis sans réfléchir, mes yeux plongés dans les siens ; Bonney ne cille pas et son regard reste fermement ancré dans le mien. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir la possibilité de lire dans sa tête, tant pour me faciliter la tâche ces derniers mois que pour deviner à quoi elle pense, à cet instant ; oh, pas besoin d'être un virtuose de l'empathie pour avancer l'hypothèse qu'elle fait tout pour ne pas avoir l'image de son père. Pour ne garder que mon image, ma présence, se persuader que c'est bien moi qui suis là, avec elle.

Bonney laisse ses doigts courir le long de mon dos, de ma nuque à mes reins, et j'en frémis de plaisir, avant de sentir un goût d'amertume venir contrebalancer cette sensation de bien-être.

Il me manque.

Je voudrais tellement que ça soit lui à sa place.

Mon imagination opère un véritable travail d'orfèvre, tant je parviens presque à penser qu'il est là, sous moi, en train de me sourire.

Ma gorge se serre et je fais le vide, chassant son image pour ne garder que celle de Bonney.

Bientôt.

Il faut que j'arrête de me flageller, ça ne m'apportera rien.

J'ai tout juste le temps de voir son regard s'embuer de plaisir que Bonney m'enlace et me ramène contre elle avec une force qui me surprend, mordant mon épaule pour étouffer une plainte alors que son corps se tend et tremble entre mes mains.

 ** _POV Bonney :_**

Mon cœur fait un tel vacarme que je n'entendrais pas Law parler s'il me disait quelque chose ; chacun de mes muscles n'en fait qu'à sa tête et se contracte au moment et de la manière dont ça lui chante, et je me laisse bercer par la sensation de plénitude qui suit ce plaisir que je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une femme.

Les mains de Law se referment sur mes hanches et m'amènent un peu plus à lui ; je suis le rythme et me rallonge dans les draps, contemplant son corps nu au-dessus du mien, la contraction de ses propres muscles, le contraste de sa peau métisse avec la mienne.

Ses yeux clairs me dévisagent et je me demande, une fraction de seconde, à quoi il peut bien penser, là, tout de suite, pour arborer un air si mélancolique. Il se courbe au-dessus de moi, son souffle se même au mien, court, irrégulier, et son corps parle pour lui quand il se fige, les muscles tendus et les yeux clos.

C'est le silence, à présent.

Plus un bruit dans l'appartement, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, juste un instant ; Law enfouit son visage dans mon cou et inspire longuement, profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration qui retrouve sa mesure tranquille au fil des instants qui passent. Il embrasse la ligne de ma mâchoire, caresse ma joue, me murmure un « Merci » que je n'interprète pas tout de suite et se redresse, ses mains courant sur mes cuisses alors qu'il se retire, doucement. La sensation de vide qu'il laisse derrière lui est un peu amère, mais je me console en me disant que, cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de dire à la personne qui partage mon lit de dégager.

Progrès notoire.

Law s'allonge près de moi, à la place qu'il occupe habituellement, et fixe le plafond, l'air absent ; je regarde son torse monter et descendre lentement, le sérieux de son expression, le tic étrange qui tire sa joue.

J'entends le tic-tac de l'horloge, dans ma salle, et le silence commence à devenir… dérangeant.

Je tends le bras pour le toucher, mais Law lève la main pour me saisir le poignet et le repousser, sec au possible.

\- Que–

Son expression me rend muette.

Il ne me regarde pas, et pire encore, il sourit, à présent ; un sourire qui n'en finit pas de s'étendre, alors qu'il se met à ricaner, avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire ignoble, méprisant, que je ne lui avais jamais entendu jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que t'es conne… t'as toujours pas compris, hein… ? raille-t-il, dédaigneux.

.

 ** _« Entre mes mains, mon livre s'est brisé, comme ma vie.  
Je me suis alors aperçu, avec horreur, que je l'avais écrit à l'envers.  
Mon livre, à mon insu, racontait l'avènement de la mort. »_**

 ** _Serge Doubrovsky,_** ** _Le livre brisé_**


	43. Epilogue

**_Bonjour à tou(te)s,  
_**

 ** _Ceci est le tout dernier chapitre de la fiction. Pas vraiment un épilogue, mais presque...  
Comme promis, voici les différentes oeuvres qui ont pu m'inspirer sur une fiction à tendance "fantastique", à savoir : The Devil's Advocate, Constantine, Supernatural, Kuroshitsuji, le livre "Dos velas para el diablo" que je cite en début de fiction, oh, et… un très bref clin d'oeil à la série Sabrina, pour ceux qui reconnaîtront._**

 ** _Et puis... dédicace à Mana et Alivia qui avaient trouvé dès le premier chapitre de quoi il retournait, et ce bien malgré elles, en fait... Mesdemoiselles, mes respects.  
_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, peut-être à bientôt..._**

 ** _*Harlem, votre dévouée._**

 ** _Enjoy it !_**

* * *

Epilogue :

 ** _« T_** ** _u sais quoi ? J'vais te dévoiler une petite info exclusive au sujet de Dieu : Dieu aime_** **regarder _[…].  
Et pendant que vous êtes tous là à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
Il se fend la pêche à s'en cogner son vieux cul de cinglé au plafond !  
C'est un refoulé ! C'est un _****sadique _! C'est un proprio qu'habite même pas l'immeuble !  
Vénérer un truc pareil ? Jamais ! »_**

 ** _John Milton, « l'Associé du Diable »_**

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

Luffy va râler quand je vais lui raconter que j'ai joué avec la nourriture, mais quand je vois son expression, ça en vaut tellement la peine que j'oublie tout de suite les heures qu'il va passer à me bouder.

J'aimerais pouvoir la photographier, et balancer ça à Shachi et Penguin, histoire qu'ils prennent un peu leur revanche sur elle, mais je sais qu'ils vont devoir se contenter de mes mots pour le moment.

Je me redresse et sors du lit, traversant la chambre pour récupérer mon jean et le passer sans un mot, sous le regard étrangement inexpressif de Bonney. Je m'attendais à me faire insulter, mais je crois que là, j'ai touché une corde plus sensible que je ne le croyais.

En même temps, qui ne serait pas choqué, à sa place, mmn… ?

\- Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour être honnête, soufflé-je en boutonnant la pression du pantalon, avant de fouiller dans ma poche arrière et d'y trouver mon paquet de clopes.

\- …

\- J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me faire rater mon coup, ces derniers mois, et tu peux te féliciter pour ça, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui… !

Je fais craquer la pierre du briquet et allume ma cigarette, expirant une lourde bouffée dans la pénombre de la pièce. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'apprend qu'il est 23:15.

Je ne vais pas me perdre dans les détails, de toute façon ça ne lui servira à rien. Et si sa mémoire décide de toujours jouer au con, soit, je ne vais pas me bousiller les neurones pour ça.

\- … tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai… ?

\- … de toute évidence, non, murmure-t-elle mécaniquement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… t'étais à la fois la meilleure et la pire des candidates, JJ, chuchoté-je en exhalant une nuée de nicotine. Tu pouvais tellement apporter… et en même temps, t'étais désespérément terre-à-terre. Trop, peut-être, et c'est ça qui a failli me perdre.

Les premières gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber, dehors, dispersées pour débuter, puis de plus en plus bruyantes et resserrées alors que les secondes s'égrènent.

Par où dois-je attaquer, alors ? Par quel bout saisir l'histoire pour que l'exposé soit le plus pertinent possible, pour qu'elle comprenne « pourquoi maintenant » ?

Je me hisse sur la commode qui fait face à son lit et croise les jambes dans une éternelle attitude désinvolte qui a toujours agacé, chez moi.

\- La première fois où je suis entré dans ta chambre, tu avais 10 ans, murmuré-je. Tu pensais que Dieu était un putain d'enfoiré, pour te laisser comme ça, et moi c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour venir.

Bonney déglutit, mais n'a pas quitté son immobilité de statue.

L'état de choc, peut-être.

\- Je sais pas pour qui ou pour quoi tu me prenais. Ton ami imaginaire, je dirais… Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Tu avais juste besoin… de quelques touches de persuasion. C'est comme ça que j'ai procédé, pendant des mois et des mois. Je suis devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami ; quand j'étais là, pour sûr que ton père ne montait pas. Ce genre d'esprit est totalement influençable et ces nuits-là, tu avais assez la paix pour pouvoir dormir. Tu n'imagines pas les heures que j'ai pu passer assis sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, ou sur ton lit, ou dans le placard quand tu t'y cachais…

Aux mouvements de ses pupilles, je vois que son cerveau fait le lien avec cette sensation de déjà-vu dont elle m'a plusieurs fois parlé, et je suis certain qu'elle doit se sentir stupide de ne pas avoir saisi avant.

Malgré tout… est-ce que ça me surprend vraiment, quand j'y pense ? Pas tellement. Elle avait déjà tant subi et encaissé que c'était certainement la goutte de trop pour son cerveau d'adolescente, qui s'est protégé comme il l'a pu, en faisant le tri entre ce qui lui paraissait acceptable, et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Je la revois encore, assise au milieu de son lit, la couverture sur la tête, à trembler de peur en entendant son père monter les marches ; et à peine la fenêtre passée, elle courait et venait m'agripper la jambe, paniquée, en me suppliant de le faire partir. Le gros porc faisait demi-tour au bout de quelques secondes et Bonney se calmait, enfin, après avoir passé ce que je soupçonnais être des heures d'angoisse en attendant le retour de son géniteur.

Presque trop facile.

\- Tu étais bien trop jeune pour qu'on puisse parler business, toi et moi, au début ; j'étais juste là pour te souffler les bonnes idées pour la suite.

\- … la suite… ?

\- Le 1er septembre. Le jour de tes 15 ans, JJ. Tu te rappelles, de cette nuit-là ?

Je suis odieux comme c'est pas permis ; rien qu'à voir la vitesse grand V à laquelle elle blêmit, je devine que ce souvenir est resté douloureusement vivace dans sa mémoire. Dommage qu'elle ait été si sélective…

\- Tu pouvais même plus marcher droit. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais mourir, que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. Et moi, je t'ai offert une autre alternative, ajouté-je après un long silence. Je t'ai dit que je pouvais régler tout ça si c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment. Si tu voulais...

\- ... que tout s'arrête. Définitivement, achève-t-elle à ma place d'une voix monocorde. Et ma mère ?

\- I l fallait mieux choisir tes mots, mon cœur, raillé-je.

Elle me déteste. Mais ce qu'il y a de mieux, dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle se déteste encore plus pour avoir pris cette décision. Peut-être à la fois la pire et la meilleure de sa vie, sûrement, mais elle a décidé en connaissance de cause.

\- T'es qu'une putain de saloperie de–

\- Tu m'as appelé ! m'exclamé-je, agacé. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé la main, tu as eu le choix jusqu'au bout. Et même avec ça, t'as réussi à me rouler.

Cette fois, c'est l'incompréhension qui peint son visage ; oh, quoi, elle n'a pas compris, peut-être ? Décidément, je la croyais bien plus intelligente que ça.

\- Que–

\- Tes conditions , JJ.

J'arpente la chambre, mes yeux courant sur le radio-réveil. 23h18.

Mon portable est resté silencieux, et je me demande à quoi ils peuvent bien penser, tous, là-bas ; Shachi et Penguin doivent être en pleine crise d'angoisse, et j'imagine mon père renfermé, taciturne au possible. À attendre en fixant l'horloge, pour voir si quelqu'un lui ramène la tête de son fils.

Je lui fais face et ses yeux clairs ne cillent pas quand je m'y plonge, encore une fois.

\- Personne ne lit jamais les petites lignes. C'est une règle qui est valable à tous les moments de la vie, parce qu'on est tous beaucoup trop pressé pour prêter attention à ce qui compte vraiment. Tu sais c'est quoi, mon tour préféré ? souris-je. La formulation du délai. C'est ma grande spécialité, et tu sais à quel point j'aime jouer sur les mots, mmn...? « Fais de moi un homme riche jusqu'à la fin de mes jours », ça, c'est ce que je passe mon existence à entendre . Excellente tournure de phrase , simple, concise, efficace . Ces gens-là meurent dans les heures qui suivent leur contrat , parce que c'est moi qui décide de quand leur vie s'arrête. Une fois le compte en banque crédité, je viens récupérer ce qui m'est dû .

Bonney a les dents serrées, et je donnerais cher, encore une fois, pour savoir ce qui peut bien lui traverser l'esprit, en ce moment ; est-ce qu'elle songe à la meilleure manière de m'arracher les tripes ? Ça aurait au moins l'avantage de me faire rire...  
Je me rapproche du lit et m'assois tout près, me penchant vers elle sans cesser de sourire. Elle ne recule pas, et je salue sa bravade.

\- J'en ai conclu que personne ne se souciait de ce qui était mentionné tout en bas, en petits caractères... Sauf toi, JJ, murmuré-je. L'emmerdeuse de première catégorie… T'étais pas d'humeur à me faciliter la tâche, la nuit où toi et moi on a conclu notre petite affaire.

\- Je venais de me faire passer dessus par mon propre père, bouffon, tu croyais que j'avais envie d'enfiler des perles ? persifle-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, JJ. Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, j'ai du mépris pour ce genre de personne. Quand tu m'as servi ton petit laïus sur dieu et le diable, tu m'as dit être persuadée que les penchants pédophiles de ton père lui venaient tout droit d'En-bas... et moi, je vais simplement te répondre que ça serait beaucoup trop facile de mettre ça sur le dos du Diable. Parce que les hommes n'ont pas besoin de ça pour se comporter comme des sous-merdes, ma grande... Ton père était juste un putain de tordu, et il paye pour ça, si ça peut te rassurer.

Très maigre consolation, ce que je lui offre, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux lui donner. Le reste ne dépend pas de moi.

\- ... Je pense que je t'avais sous-estimée. Je n'avais jamais passé de contrat avec quelqu'un comme toi, et encore moins pour un motif de ce genre. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de traiter avec des types qui veulent être meilleurs que leurs associés, être plus riche, plus beaux, plus intéressants... Toi, tu ne voulais pas quelque chose de plus, tu voulais quelque chose de moins. Et ça, ça changeait toute la donne.

Je me lève et m'éloigne sans lui tourner le dos, constatant qu'elle me suit des yeux avec l'air de vouloir anticiper chacun de mes mouvements. Elle connait l'issue de mon monologue, et je sens que la partie d'elle que je préfère n'a pas l'intention de capituler aussi facilement.

Elle veut jouer au plus malin ? Soit.

\- Un contrat comme celui-là, il en existe un nombre dérisoire, parce qu'ils sont d'une complexité sans nom, poursuis-je. Tellement réglo que je m'en arracherais presque les cheveux. Et toi, t'étais déjà assez intelligente pour savoir quoi me demander.

\- Si j'avais vraiment été intelligente, j'aurais appris à fermer ma bouche et j'aurais été trancher la gorge de mon père pendant qu'il dormait, rage-t-elle.

Un bref instant, j'envisage de lui répondre qu'elle aurait pu le faire, c'est vrai... mais j'ai aussi envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, à cette époque-là, et qu'elle était déjà assez occupée à survivre chaque jour pour pouvoir prêter attention à ce genre de détails. Et pour ne rien arranger, je doute fortement que Bonney ait eu la force physique de tuer son père – trancher une gorge n'est pas si évident que ça, en réalité.

\- Et pourtant, tu l'as été. Un contrat de 10 ans, prenant effet le jour de sa signature. C'était le jour de tes quinze ans, la nuit du 1er septembre. Ton père est parti au petit matin, et sa voiture s'est écrasée dans le ravin sur le trajet du retour.

Bonney a l'air sur le point de vomir, et je sais à quoi elle pense : si elle avait conclu le contrat sous une autre forme, elle aurait pu n'obtenir que la mort de son père. Et comme je suis un irrécupérable connard, j'ai préféré attendre le moment où je ferais le maximum de dégâts.

\- Et là où tu t'es le plus attardée, c'est sur... ce que j'aime appeler les modalités de paiement. Les humains sont comme des lignes de compte : débitable sur l'instant ou à débit différé. J'ai décidé d'être indulgent, avec toi, et je t'ai accordé 10 ans. Tu vas me répondre, comme à l'époque, que c'est peu, et je vais te répondre à mon tour que c'est incroyablement long, pour un règlement. Alors tu as décidé de jouer tes cartes sur le seul enjeu qu'il te restait : le jour où j'allais pouvoir venir chercher ce qui m'était dû.

Je prends une pause , le temps d'évaluer sa réaction, qui me paraît toujours aussi bizarrement retenue.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me prépare encore...?

23h35.

J'entends presque le tic-tac de ma montre.

\- Je pouvais prendre ton âme à condition que tu aies trouvé une raison d'être heureuse avec un homme.

À en juger l'expression de son visage, je ne lui apprends rien. Je suppose que la majeure partie de ses souvenirs lui est revenue, mais je tiens à ce qu'elle comprenne à quel point ces derniers mois ont été une torture pour moi. Elle peut bien en retirer de la fierté, si elle le veut – ça m'est totalement égal.

\- C'était ton challenge, JJ. D'accord pour t'emmener à condition que tu parviennes à changer d'avis sur les hommes, et à te laisser faire. À en aimer un, profondément, à te donner sans réfléchir. Pour toi, c'était... simplement impossible.

Je la revois encore, assise au bord de la fenêtre, avec moi, à regarder le sol en contrebas – je pense que l'idée de se suicider lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais qu'elle ne l'a jamais exécutée pour ne pas faire encore plus de mal à sa mère que son père n'en faisait déjà.

Elle était si cynique, si narquoise cette nuit-là ; c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. J'avais avec moi une gamine de quinze ans prête à envoyer quelqu'un pourrir six pieds sous terre : pas assez mûre pour prendre une décision intégralement pensée et repensée sous tous ses aspects, mais assez brillante pour s'attarder sur les détails. Et comme le dit le proverbe, le Diable se cache dans le détail. Bonney avait magnifiquement joué sa partie, à ce moment-là, malgré son jeune âge.

\- Tu m'as dit : « Oh, bien, tu peux faire cesser tout ça, et après, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais en retirer ? Je vais être heureuse, tout est bien qui finit bien, elle vécut heureuse et eut beaucoup d'enfants ? ». Moi, je t'ai dit que j'étais sûr que tu allais finir par l'être, et je t'ai garanti qu'en dix ans tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un pour te rendre heureuse. Tu as signé, JJ, et encore aujourd'hui je me demande si tu n'avais pas déjà prévu ton coup, ou si tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne relève que du fortuit.

Elle ne flanche pas – toujours aussi irascible, hein... Même adolescente, elle était déjà comme ça, pire, même. Zoro, Sanji, l'ont aidée à s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, mais elle était sauvage comme c'était pas permis. Au point même qu'elle m'envoyait sur les roses quand ça lui chantait.

\- J'ai rangé ton contrat avec les autres, et je suis passé à autre chose, en te laissant mener ta barque comme tu l'entendais. Et c'est peut-être ma seule véritable erreur, dans cette histoire : je ne t'ai pas surveillée. C'est toi qui m'as appris que tu avais été envoyée dans une famille d'accueil, qui avait pris bien plus soin de toi que je ne l'aurais cru. Tu étais déjà mignonne, quand je suis parti, et tu n'en es devenue que plus belle. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu me douter que tu ne trouverais pas le moyen de dépasser ce que tu avais vécu...? J'ai cru, stupidement, que tu allais trouver le bonheur avec un homme, et toi, tu t'es totalement fermée à eux. Et quand j'ai exhumé ton contrat, six mois avant notre rencontre, pour commencer à te chercher, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais totalement oublié, quand je t'ai trouvée. Tout oublié de moi, des soirs passés dans ta chambre à négocier, des nuits passées à te veiller quand ton père en avait fini avec toi, des heures passées dans ton placard où tu pouvais t'enfermer toute la nuit. A ce rythme-là, comment est-ce que j'allais être en mesure de récupérer ce que tu m'avais promis ? La condition n'était pas remplie, et j'étais le seul à blâmer pour ça. Et je me suis retrouvé coincé… obligé de jouer ce rôle moi-même.

Bonney garde le silence, mais cette fois, son regard est beaucoup trop vague pour que je la croie ici, avec nous.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai triché, JJ. Je suis revenu dans ta vie dix ans jour pour jour après la date d'exécution de notre contrat. 25 ans, le 1er septembre, celui où je suis entré dans cette école juste pour être ton modèle, et tout mettre en œuvre pour être cet homme qui allait faire pencher la balance. Tu as eu un sursis incroyable, plus de six mois, et chaque journée où tu respirais était une journée que je perdais.

\- Et la nuit où j'étais ivre ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas gêné, ce soir-là...?

\- Ça comptait pas, ne sois pas stupide. Tu pensais qu'à ton père, à ce moment-là : il fallait que tu sois en confiance, pour que ça fonctionne. Comme ce soir.

\- ... Sabo...?

\- Même verdict, le contrat est applicable pour tous ceux qui veulent le solder, ça ne concernait pas que moi. Sabo pensait que je faisais traîner le contrat. Il avait l'intention de jouer un peu avec toi avant de t'arracher les tripes, si l'envie l'en avait prise, mais il s'est rendu compte que toi et moi, on allait pas plus loin que deux ados de douze ans. Et c'est là que ce crétin a cru que j'étais amoureux de toi, et que je n'avais simplement pas le courage de finir ce que j'avais commencé.

\- Tu m'as jamais aimée, hein...? murmure-t-elle avec une ébauche de sourire, à en juger son expression.

\- On a passé de bons moments ensemble, souris-je. T'as eu la chance d'être... distrayante. Mais pas assez pour que je prenne sur moi pour t'épargner. J'ai déjà fait ça par le passé, et c'était déjà la fois de trop.

Ma mémoire sans limite me rappelle à quel point la décision de _le_ sauver de ce qui l'attendait – une éternité de souffrances sans nom – avait manqué me coûter ma tête. J'avais un faible pour l'humain qu'il était, je ne me le suis jamais expliqué, et je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir. De toute mon existence, il était le seul à m'avoir plu, et j'étais horrifié de voir que la situation dans laquelle je m'étais embourbé était une impasse complète.

Alors, j'ai joué au même jeu que celui dans lequel j'avais toujours excellé : j'ai passé un contrat avec le Boss final. Ça l'a bien fait marrer, de me voir me démener pour obtenir une dérogation qui était un non-sens à elle toute seule.

J'ai eu le droit de le garder, à condition qu'il soit utile. Le cas contraire ne s'est jamais présenté, et quand je me remémore les lignes du contrat stipulant ce qui m'arriverait si j'échouais... j'aime autant apprécier le fait qu'il soit resté à mes côtés pendant des siècles pour devenir mon égal.

\- Cet humain avait un potentiel incroyable, et j'en ai fait quelque chose qui dépasse tout ce que tu peux concevoir, chuchoté-je. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas le calibre. Le prends pas mal, chérie, mais pour moi, t'es juste bonne à mourir. Et maintenant que j'ai réussi… y'a rien qui m'empêchera de prendre ce que tu me dois.

23h45.

Je vérifie, d'un coup d'œil, que le rideau de la chambre est tiré – j'aime autant que d'autres humains ne voient pas ça – et reporte mon attention sur Bonney ; j'ai tout juste le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction que sa lampe de chevet se brise dans un fracas sonore contre ma tempe. Le choc se répercute dans chaque recoin de mon crâne et je grogne à la sensation désagréable, alors que la porte de la chambre me claque au nez.

\- Bonney..., soupiré-je en secouant la tête pour chasser la céramique morcelée de mes cheveux.

Je prends le temps de traverser la pièce et d'ouvrir la porte de manière civilisée et conventionnelle, entendant le bruit de ses pas dans la cuisine.

\- Et si tu envisageais, une seule fois dans ta vie, de ne pas me casser les noix et de te laisser un peu faire ?

\- Tu trouves pas que j'me suis assez laissée faire comme ça ? rétorque-t-elle.

\- Je t'accorde le point, ma belle.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et, à peine ais-je tourné le mur du garde-manger que je reçois un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine, pile à l'endroit du cœur. La sensation est hautement désagréable, une fois encore, mais c'a le mérite d'être plutôt amusant. Bonney recule vers la salle, et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand je retire la lame pour la balancer dans l'évier.

\- ... c'était supposé me faire mal...?

Elle court vers la porte, portable à la main – je note qu'elle a eu le temps d'enfiler mon tee-shirt au passage, belle ironie – mais je suis infiniment plus rapide. Elle n'a pas encore sa main sur la poignée que je me matérialise contre le battant, faisant rempart avec la sortie. Elle sursaute et recule dans l'autre sens, cette fois, les jambes flageolantes.

Et comment lui en vouloir ? Elle n'est ni la première, ni la dernière à agir ainsi.

Mes yeux font le point sur l'écran de son portable, et je souris en voyant qu'elle a ouvert son répertoire à la dernière page.

\- Oh... tu crois que Zoro est de taille contre moi ? Si toi tu n'arrives pas à me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fera, lui… ? Tu es seule. Toute seule, JJ. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Personne ne te sauvera de moi, pauvre petite chose...

 ** _.  
POV Bonney :_**

Toute vie a un prix. Reste à savoir quel montant on est prêt à donner pour la sienne.

Vous avez le choix. On a toujours le choix. C'est Dieu qui l'a voulu en nous créant.

Le Vieux est tout-puissant et hors du temps.

Je ne sais pas combien vaut ma vie. Enfin, si… j'en ai une petite idée. Le prix de cette vie, je l'ai déjà payé, et j'ai un dernier échéancier à régler. Une dernière dette.

 _« T'es quand même pas né dans un foutu bled paumé ? Genre qui existe même pas sur une carte ? »_

 _« …pas de bled paumé, non »,_ qu'il a sourit.

Putain.

Tu m'étonnes.

Là d'où il vient…

Les citations de Faust.

Ses _private joke_.

Sa façon d'être là quand je ne m'y attends pas.

Toutes les affaires qu'il possède et qui retracent l'histoire de l'humanité.

J'ai choisi. Longtemps auparavant. J'ai eu le temps d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mais l'hallali sonne et je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

À la réflexion… c'est cher payé pour la vie que j'ai eue.

 ** _.  
POV Law :_**

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'abandonner, pas vrai ? murmuré-je en marchant vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu me connais mal, Law.

\- C'est un point discutable. Mais il faut savoir reconnaître sa défaite quand elle se présente.

23h50.

Je presse le pas et Bonney se détourne pour fuir, mais j'ai assez joué au chat et à la souris.

J'en peux plus.

Il faut que je finisse ce contrat, coûte que coûte.

J'en ai bavé pour les prochaines décennies, c'est certain ; j'ai assez donné, aussi, pour tout ça. Pour en arriver là.

Je lui attrape le coude et elle se débat, me frappant avec toute sa force – je ne peux que reconnaître que si j'avais été un de ses pairs, elle m'aurait fracturé une côte ou deux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis né pour tuer les gens comme elle, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais dévier de cette voie.

Les conditions sont remplies. Les siennes comme les miennes. Il est l'heure, définitivement, cette fois.

Elle essaye de me repousser, lutte comme pas possible, s'accroche au coin de mur le plus proche ; j'y prête à peine attention et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain, et j'entends ses ongles racler le mur alors qu'elle résiste. Je tire sèchement sur son bras et elle perd l'équilibre, s'éclatant par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Je me penche et attrape sa cheville, avant de la traîner derrière moi en sifflotant, la sentant résister à ma prise encore et encore ; farouche jusqu'au bout, hein… ?

Je claque la porte derrière nous, nous plongeant dans le noir, et ses cris s'éteignent quand ma main se plaque sur sa bouche.

. . . . . . . . . .

00:15.

Je fais le tour de l'appartement, fermant soigneusement chaque fenêtre, chaque velux, en m'assurant que tout soit en ordre, autour de moi ; surtout, aucune trace de lutte – le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour clore l'affaire du saccage de l'atelier remonté chez les flics, c'est le suicide. Ils pensaient déjà que Bonney débloquait complètement, autant les conforter dans cette idée pour qu'ils n'aient pas à chercher plus loin.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à son corps, étendu dans la baignoire, éteins la lumière et traverse le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée, que je verrouille à double tour avant de me retrouver de l'autre côté la seconde d'après, réajustant ma veste en quittant le palier pour emprunter la volée d'escaliers.

Je descends les marches à pas rapides, fredonnant déjà en rythme avec ma course ; une petite partie de moi a du mal à se rendre compte que cette histoire est terminée et que je n'aurai plus à me ramener ici, à faire semblant chaque jour qui passe – non pas que l'exercice ait été insurmontable, seulement, il m'aura retiré quelque chose que je crève d'envie de revoir.

Jouer la normalité, maintenant, encore quelques minutes.

J'arrive dans le couloir d'entrée de l'immeuble et sors sous la pluie, dévalant les quelques marches du porche pour rejoindre la voiture qui m'attend, garée à quelques mètres des portes ; j'ouvre la portière et m'engouffre côté passager, la claquant derrière moi avant de tendre le poing pour l'entrechoquer avec celui de Zoro qui me sourit, mutin.

\- Déjà fini ? s'étonne Sanji, à l'arrière, en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? soupiré-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux pour chasser les gouttes d'eau qui s'y trouvent. Qu'elle allait me balancer de l'eau bénite en récitant trois _pater_ … ?

\- On fume pas dans ma caisse, marmonne Zoro en le fusillant du regard dans le rétroviseur.

\- Tu dis rien à Law quand il s'en grille une.

\- Law c'est mon boss, toi t'es juste un gros co–

\- Stop, tranché-je en levant le doigt. Sinon, ce soir, vous créchez dehors.

Leur joute s'arrête là – pour le moment – et Zoro s'engage dans la circulation en suivant mes indications pour rejoindre le lieu de passage ; avec son sens de l'orientation totalement inopérant, pour ne pas dire inexistant, je doute fortement qu'il y parvienne seul. Sa seule excuse à ce propos tient dans le fait qu'au fil des siècles, les configurations des rues changent, les façades, le revêtement, les boutiques, au point qu'il ne reconnaisse plus rien et soit incapable de trouver sa route.

Mais bien sûr.

Je croise les bras, m'installe plus confortablement contre l'appuie-tête et ferme les yeux, laissant Sanji prendre le relai des indications, le noir de mes paupières closes troublé par les lumières des belvédères qui défilent au bord de la route.

Je suis… épuisé – tout ce que je voudrais, à cet instant, c'est dormir, mais la nuit n'est pas terminée et, sérieusement, je vais avoir bien mieux à faire.

Il y a quelques jours, quand je tentais de me représenter cet instant où le contrat serait terminé, je m'imaginais surexcité, fier et pressé de narguer ceux qui avaient douté de moi ; arrogant, comme toujours. Et à présent que j'y suis… je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Avec _lui_. Juste lui, et ne plus entendre parler du monde pendant les jours à venir, rester en retrait de toute cette civilisation dont j'observe l'évolution depuis ce qui me paraît être une éternité.

La voiture ralentit, les pneus crissent quand on passe un bateau, et sa course s'arrête dans un ronronnement de moteur ; je rouvre les yeux et contemple la porte noire, un long moment, Sanji et Zoro demeurant immobiles et silencieux à côté de moi, attendant certainement ma permission pour y aller.

Difficile de croire que je leur ai laissé carte blanche depuis plus de dix ans…

Et je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre ; ils vont devoir terminer leur cycle d'étude et jouer les ignorants, simuler larmes et tout le toutim pour que personne ne soupçonne rien et les prennent pour ce qu'ils sont supposés être : les meilleurs amis dévastés par le suicide de Bonney.

Je m'étire un bref moment et ouvre la portière, sortant sous le torrent qui tombe du ciel pour traverser la ruelle plongée dans la pénombre et atteindre la volée de marches qui mènent à l'entrée ; le battant grince en s'ouvrant, et j'ai une brève pensée pour Bonney qui a eu le cran de s'aventurer ici.

Tss.

On longe le couloir en silence, Sanji me précède et frappe à la porte que Magellan ouvre lentement, nous jetant un coup d'œil avant de s'effacer pour nous laisser passer ; le silence se fait quand les têtes se tournent dans notre direction, chaque personne présente constatant que le Patron n'aura pas à choisir ma tête comme déco pour les dix prochaines années.

Il est là, d'ailleurs, dans une des alcôves avec mon père, qui affiche un air profondément satisfait ; satisfait de prouver aux autres que j'ai réussi, même si ça semblait perdu d'avance, et satisfait de savoir que ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il me perdra.

Je sais très bien ce que le Boss a à la bouche.

Monseigneur Gol D. Roger, à qui je dirais bien ce que je pense de son coup de fil à Madrid, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup trop tiré sur la corde, autant ne pas abuser de sa patience relativement inexistante ; comme le dit un proverbe persan, la précipitation vient du Diable, Dieu travaille lentement.

Au travers de tout ça, je devine les futurs compliments de mon père, mais je ne veux pas de leurs félicitations, c'est même la dernière de mes préoccupations. Shachi et Penguin font leur danse de la joie – un mélange ridicule de valse et de remuements de hanches random – un peu plus loin, Jean Bart lève un verre à mon intention, et Thatch, Mihawk et Vista me gratifient d'un hochement de tête qui veut tout dire, les concernant.

Eux aussi, ils ont galéré ces dernières années, mais ça en valait la peine, je suppose. Thatch va me faire payer de lui avoir fait supporter les piques bien senties de Bonney, c'est certain.

Ma mère est là, dans la pénombre, un peu plus loin ; ses yeux me fixent avec une expression que je ne saurais déchiffrer, mais je jurerais voir un sourire railleur au coin de ses lèvres, invisible pour celui qui n'y attarde pas son regard.

Est-ce que j'aurais, à défaut d'avoir atteint de stade du respect, au moins effleuré du bout des doigts celui de l'attention ?

Je détourne le regard, descends les marches et fends la masse qui se presse là, sous le regard éternellement pensif de Shakky, trouvant celui que je veux remercier en premier lieu, et que je trouve accoudé au bar, pour ne pas changer : j'ouvre mes bras et Shanks me serre contre lui de son bras unique, me tapotant ferment le dos, tout sourire.

\- T'as mis du temps, gamin.

\- Il faut savoir soigner ses sorties, tu sais bien, souris-je.

\- … quand même. Nous refais plus un coup comme ça, c'est un coup à frôler la crise cardiaque, s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- … merci, Shanks, murmuré-je contre son épaule. J'aurais jamais réussi, sans Zoro et toi.

Il ne répond rien : c'est tout lui, ça. Peu de paroles, beaucoup d'action.

C'est lui qui a donné à Bonney une raison de continuer, de s'accrocher à quelque chose, d'amorcer cette parcelle de bonheur qu'elle était supposée atteindre avant que je ne vienne prendre mon dû.

Et Zoro de prendre le relais, des années durant, avant de lui donner la dernière impulsion en exploitant son esprit de contradiction : lui dire de ne pas me fréquenter pour la pousser à faire l'inverse.

Il m'étreint une dernière fois, me donne du clin d'œil et me fait signe de décamper ; je m'extirpe de son accolade et me dirige vers le fond du bar, où je trouve Luffy occupé à expliquer la recette des pizzas à Bartolomeo, un os de poulet encore coincé au coin de la bouche. Quand il me voit, il m'offre un de ses immenses sourires et me donne du V de la victoire ; il doit comprendre ce à quoi je pense quand il voit mon expression, et se lève pour me rejoindre, un peu à l'écart des autres.

\- … il n'est pas là ? murmuré-je.

\- Si, il est dehors, à l'arrière, sourit-il, amusé par mon anxiété. Il est là depuis ce matin, un vrai lion en cage, il a passé la journée à angoisser et engueuler tout le monde. Shakky l'a fait sortir il y a une demi-heure, histoire qu'il se calme un peu avant de commencer à foutre le feu aux rideaux. Tu l'connais, il est chiant quand il s'y met…

Et dire qu'il a dû le supporter, tout ce temps…

Oh, je ne vais pas le plaindre : vivre avec _lui_ n'est pas insurmontable, mais je garde à l'esprit que Luffy a dû sacrément déguster, ces derniers temps, à encaisser à ma place la frustration de mon amant. Sabo a parfaitement su jouer sur cette corde là, d'ailleurs, et ça me rappelle que je vais en devoir une bonne au gamin.

Je le remercie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et poursuis mon chemin à travers le bar, poussant les tentures sur mon chemin pour atteindre la porte du fond, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je tourne la poignée et écarte le battant, qui donne de l'autre côté, dans notre monde à nous, terre brûlée aride où jamais ne tombe la moindre goutte de pluie. Un monde stérile où je déteste me trouver quand _il_ n'y est pas.

\- … Ace ?! crié-je à la silhouette qui fait les cent pas sur le bitume craquelé, au loin, tout juste visible dans les volutes de chaleur.

Il se retourne et ses yeux noirs vrillent les miens, furieux, l'espace d'un instant, avant de s'adoucir quand il me reconnaît.

Quelle tête de con, celui-là.

Je souris et l'instant d'après, il se matérialise à mes côtés et se jette contre moi pour me serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, alors que je le retrouve enfin, le nez dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos, pour profiter de ce qui m'a tant manqué ces derniers mois.

\- On a passé minuit… ? souffle-t-il contre mon cou.

\- Si tu t'obstinais pas à faire la gueule, idiot, tu le saurais, souris-je en prenant un peu de recul pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et le contempler.

\- Tu m'insultes déjà… ?

\- Tu m'as fait carrément chier ces derniers mois, et j'ai pas encore décidé comment j'allais te punir pour ça.

\- T'as toute la nuit pour y réfléchir, non… ? murmure-t-il en m'amenant à lui pour m'embrasser.

Toujours la réponse qu'il faut, hein.

Mais pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une durée infinie, je vais lui donner raison.

. . . . . . . . . .

10:15.

Sans un bruit, je m'extirpe du canapé où Ace dort encore profondément, étendu sur la méridienne, lové dans le drap ; je repousse les mèches qui couvrent son visage et caresse sa joue couverte de tâches de rousseur, le dévisageant une dernière fois avant de me détourner pour aller chercher mon trousseau de clés, dans l'entrée, et ouvrir la porte de l'appartement pour trouver les journaux fraîchement déposés sur le paillasson. Je referme derrière moi et, quotidiens sous le bras, je fais un détour par la cuisine pour me servir un café et prendre un des cookies qu'Ace a faits, hier soir, en calant un au coin de ma bouche avant de me détourner et rejoindre mon bureau dont j'allume la lampe, m'asseyant dans ma chaise en ouvrant mon ordinateur d'une main, entrant dans ma session non sans jeter un autre coup d'œil à mon colocataire toujours endormi.

Il va pester quand il va se rendre compte que je travaille à peine le soleil pleinement levé, mais je n'ai pas le luxe de m'accorder des vacances, puisque le Patron considère mes derniers mois de boulot comme un congé quasi-sabbatique. Il m'a accordé deux jours, qui finissent ce matin même, et je reprends l'exécution et la conclusion de mes autres contrats en cours ou à venir.

Je récupère la clé qui m'intéresse dans le trousseau et déverrouille le tiroir de droite, où se trouve mes dossiers en cours ; le plus gros est celui de Bonney, que j'extirpe de sa pochette.

Prenant une gorgée de café, je feuillette les journaux qui relatent les évènements de la veille, mes yeux parcourant à toute vitesse les pages des faits divers – je sais où trouver ce qui m'intéresse, et je mets le doigt dessus dans une rubrique bien particulière. Non sans réprimer un sourire, je découpe avec soin l'encadré visé et me lève, mâchant mon biscuit, pour atteindre le pan de mur de la pièce suivante où j'épingle le minuscule article qui traite de mon emmerdeuse première catégorie, retrouvée morte hier après-midi. Zoro doit être en train de jouer les types éplorés qui chiale comme pas permis, notamment auprès de son ancienne famille d'accueil que je n'avais pas prise en compte, trop persuadé d'avoir le droit à une affaire servie sur un plateau.

Mon stage débute aujourd'hui, officiellement, dans le cadre de la dernière année d'étude ; je n'aurai qu'à pointer ma tête au moment de la remise du mémoire, et à récupérer mon diplôme dans quelques mois quand le temps de la remise officielle viendra, et ce contrat-là sera totalement clos.

Ne pas faire de vagues, comme je l'ai dit à Ace. Rester réglo. Garder à l'esprit qu'on doit paraître les plus humains possibles.

Je prends une photo de l'encadré que j'envoie sur mon ordinateur et m'atèle à compiler tout ce qui s'y trouve la concernant, toutes les photographies, les études, les écoutes de conversation, les notes sur ses habitudes, avant de transférer le dossier zippé dans la clé USB au nom de Jewelry Bonney, dont j'inscris la date de décès juste en-dessus de son patronyme avec un soin tout particulier.

Je la range dans le tiroir qui demeure déverrouillé, près des autres clés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, encore une fois. Elle m'aura bien fait marrer, quand même, cette nana. Mais je saurai être plus ferme au prochain contrat de ce genre, histoire de m'éviter des ennuis supplémentaires – même si, au fond de moi, je brûle d'envie d'avoir à nouveau cette adrénaline, ce challenge, cet attrait du nouveau qui brise la routine monotone des contrats qui se succèdent et se ressemblent tous.

Je referme tout et me lève, traçant cette fois vers la salle de bain, où je trouve Bepo en train de se tremper dans le lavabo à grand renfort de ronronnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? soupiré-je en détachant les cordons de mon pantalon.

\- J'me lave les oreilles. Vous m'avez empêché de dormir toute la nuit, crache-t-il à mon attention.

Je lui fais un doigt et il feule, maussade – ça lui va bien, de dire ça, à cet arriéré de chat… il préfère ça plutôt que me voir déprimer sur le canapé, mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

Je finis de me déshabiller et je l'entends râler contre les types comme moi qui n'ont aucune pudeur quand je passe derrière la paroi de la douche, où je fais couler l'eau brûlante sur ma tête.

Shachi m'a dégoté de nouveaux contrats potentiels et j'aimerais observer tout ça de plus près, et pour ça j'ai besoin de m'y rendre moi-même au petit matin. Ce contrat-là va être compliqué, mais je vais laisser Shanks, Zoro et tous les autres tranquilles, ils ont d'autres choses à faire – et je suis persuadé que, hiérarchie ou pas, ils me dépèceraient si je leur demandais de renouveler l'exploit à la Truman Show que j'avais exigé pour pouvoir récupérer l'âme de Bonney. Et à juste titre – Zoro, particulièrement, voudrait à coup sûr m'arracher les ongles à la tenaille par pur esprit de vengeance.

Tout ce que j'ai à faire, d'après le planning, c'est observer une gosse battue par ses tuteurs légaux, sa tante Roji pour être plus précis. Comme quoi, apprendre quelque chose dans le genre aurait complètement miné Bonney, qui croyait dur comme fer – et comment le lui reprocher ? – que les femmes avaient bien plus l'instinct de protection que les hommes.

Nico Robin, d'après les données de Shachi.

C'est mon boulot d'évaluer qui a le meilleur potentiel pour faire le meilleur contrat ; mon boulot de rédiger ce contrat, dans les moindres lignes ; mon boulot, de m'assurer de l'acquittement de la dette contractée.

Je souris à travers l'eau qui ruissèle sur mon visage, lève la tête vers le pommeau de douche et croise mes mains sur ma nuque, laissant l'eau imprégner mes cheveux.

Car c'est pour ça que je suis fait :

estimer **la valeur d'une âme**.

.

 ** _« Les monstres sont réels, les fantômes le sont aussi, ils vivent à l'intérieur de nous.  
Et parfois… ils gagnent. »_**

 ** _Stephen King_**


End file.
